A Silver Tongue
by il-bel-mondo
Summary: What happens when Bella transfer to the University of Washington and she meets a handsome coed, Edward? AU/AH I rated this story M for a reason, mature content and future lemons, Please don't read this if you shouldn't be!
1. Close encounters: of the James kind!

A/N: I do not own Twilight *sigh*

big groovy thanks to Charlotte aka Lexiecullen17, she's my beta and she's the bestest!!! Enjoy y'all please, R&R

***************************

BPOV

_Dammit! What made me think that I could do this? Pack up my life and leave Jacksonville for Washington, good Lord what had possessed me to start over again?_

I mean, it's not like I wasn't used to moving at the drop of a hat. Phil, my mother's husband is a minor league baseball player with a talent to be traded. My mother, Renee, loved the spontaneity of our constant moving; she was so carefree and irresponsible at times. Ugh! I had always had to be the adult...I mean, sweet Jesus, Phil wasn't even that much older than me. For the first time, though, Charlie needed me. _Now pull it together Bella. That's why you have to do this. He's your father..._

That is why, in the summer before my junior year of college, I decided to pack up and move my life all the way across the country at the drop of a hat (or in this case...divorce papers). When I received the call from Charlie that he had been served the papers a few weeks ago, he sounded so broken hearted. My father, the emotional invert, had just "wanted to talk," but I knew better. For him to call me at all meant it was bad.

Of course there were other motivations to leave Jacksonville, or should I say just one other motivation...Mike. I had been dating him since right after freshman orientation. He had seemed so great at the beginning, but then again, don't they all? You always get that front, that fake persona...the person they want you to see. Two years later, all I could say now was....

I. Hate. Men.

Well, at least I momentarily hated them. I told myself that if I ever saw that prick again, I might just rip his balls off and feed them to that bitch Jessica. Oh, yes...Jessica. I suppose I could put her in the category of another "motivation to leave." The word 'stereotypical' couldn't be more precise when it came to describing her. Not only was she an obvious bottle blonde, but she was slutty and dumb as a box of rocks...yes, it was settled; I was right to leave.

I arrived in Washington right after the spring semester ended. I knew that I had to get here and forego my summer vacation. My job in Jacksonville didn't have offices outside of Florida, so here I was, getting ready for another long day at work. Looking at my clock, I realized that my first shift started in less than an hour. Shit, I needed to get up and get ready. It wouldn't look good to call in late after only a month on the job.

Luckily, I had tomorrow off in order to prepare for the start of the fall semester at the University of Washington. I had just completed all the paperwork from the financial office; my students' loans and financial aid had come in. Now I just had to get everything _else_ done.

I decided that I would hit the bookstore in the morning to start preparing myself for the school year. I groaned as I realized that I still needed to reaarange my dorm room. I needed to be able to accomodate my new (hopefully, not slutty) roommate. Also, after today I would be able to decide which of my two jobs I would keep depending on who would work with my class schedule...hopefully the coffee house.

My first job was at The Drip and Sip, a trendy and extremely popular coffeehouse on The Ave., the street that held numerous student oriented businesses in the University District. I still found it odd that there was a whole district in a city as large as Seattle dedicated to college life and atmosphere. But, at least, I didn't have to go far for much of anything. A diverse retail front of religous meet-ups and bookstores to tattoo parlors and bars.

I finished getting ready, pulling on my favorite pair of dark denim seven jeans, my work shirt, and my favorite butter colored Timberland boots. I looked at the clock again. _How much time do I have?_ _Shit! How is it already 5:40? _With only twenty minutes to get there, I rushed out of the door grabbing my backpack, which was filled with clothes for work shift number two. It was going to be a long night...I could tell.

***********************

My shift went fairly smooth. There had been a lot of new students in with their parents. I watched as one young boy was trying to usher, his now sobbing, mom out the door. He was frantic, trying to say good-bye and plead for his father's help to pry his mother loose. I cringed at the sight and was suddenly grateful that Renee was in Florida. I decided to start refilling the pastry case after I wiped down the glass counter. Reluctantly wiping away smudges, only for them to return later today. I had less than an hour before I had to be at my other job. I was closing the glass display case when I heard someone clear their throat.

"Bella," my manager, Eric, called out from behind the pastry counter, "what did you need to speak with me about?"

Looking down at the cinnamon coffee cake then back up to his flat brown eyes, I started. "Um....I needed to see if you would be able to change around my shifts when the semester starts." I decided to add a strained smile, hoping it didn't make me look crazy.

"I'm sorry Bella, but when I hired you last month I told you this was the only shift opening I had," Eric sighed. _Was he fucking serious?_

"No, Eric. You said it was all you had at the time. You promised that when it got closer to the school year starting you would try to change my shifts around." I pleaded, starting to panic. If Eric wouldn't change my shift, I wouldn't be able to keep this job during the school year. Without this job, I wouldn't be able to afford to stay in Seattle.

"Well, I'm sorry," he stared, sounding annoyed, "but after I change to the evening shift there will no other spots available. The store manager thinks the shift leader can handle the morning until he comes in," he stated, igniting my fury and panic further.

"What?" _Great, Bella._ Now I was yelling at him. "Eric, I specifically told you before you hired me that I needed this job, and I told you I would need to switch shifts when it got closer to the school year." _Way to get what you want, Bella. Scream a little louder?_ "Besides, you said most of your classes were in the afternoon." I could feel the heat climbing into my face.

"Maybe you should have been a more accommodating employee, Bella..." _Did that ass just smirk at me? I knew this was going to come back and bite me in the ass_. Although I had expressed absolutely no interest, Eric had skirted around the issue for awhile before deciding to ask me out a few days ago. Of course, I was polite when I turned him down, citing the inappropriate nature of employee/manager relationships. _Leave it to this prick to completely fuck me over because of a little rejection. _I crossed my arms over my chest. (so I wouldn't punch his stupid smirking mouth.)

I could feel that my face was completely red now, and I knew what was coming. But before I could stop it, I started screaming at him. "You arrogant self righteous prick! I should kick your ass!" Eric flinched slightly, sensing that I was completely capable of doing just that. I knew that I could, too, but that would be a bad decision. Right? Instead, I untied my apron and threw it at him.

"I quit!" I screamed as I stormed past him and left the job I had hoped to keep.

I was still seething when I walked in the front doors of The Blue Moon for my second work shift of the day. Now don't get me wrong, I loved that place. The Blue Moon was one of the oldest taverns in Seattle. It was an eclectic blend of the many generations that had passed through the city. It had survived prohibition, seen the hippies come and go (well, some of them stayed). The disco era and the wonderful 80's had the memories plastered on the walls. Best of all, of course, the grunge phenomenon of the 90's, which was cultivated here before spreading across the globe. This place had everything, including rowdy drunk college kids. Most of the kids were okay, but some of them came equipped with roaming hands and vulgar mouths. _Ugh. I had seen enough of those._

That's why I had wanted to stay at the coffeehouse. I may have still got hit on, but at least I wasn't forced to wear a revealing outfit. The coffeehouse also didn't have complete asses that would 'accidently' drop something for you to bend over and pick up for them. It was gross, but I could normally handle myself and not allow my temper to overflow.

Once, and I mean so far only once, I had hit a customer. Apparently, he had taken a liking to my standard issue uniform: low cut, Blue Moon, wife beater and denim skirt. He had thought it would be cute to throw ice cubes at my chest. I disagreed. Then he thought it even more appropriate to try and retrieve one of the cubes that had landed in my bra. ...I punched him in the mouth. (Strictly for shits and giggles)

Angie, my boss, thought it was hilarious and gave me a fifty dollar bill for it. She had taken over the bar about ten years ago, after the owner, Marcus, got sick. She had been his favorite waitress here, and she definitely knew how to give as good as she got...usually better. She also encouraged the same attitude in her employees. At just over five feet tall with dark hair, equllay drak almond shaped eyes, and an olive complexion, Angie looked like a picture perfect image of the girl next door. Don't let that fool you. Angie, had taught me to check my shyness at the door, and to play the part.

I was playing the part anytime I left my room, now. No one here knew me, so it was easy enough. As soon as I walked in, she could tell I was pissed. I tended to bite my bottom lip when I was concentrating, or when I was holding my tongue. I hadn't said a word since leaving my now previous employer, mostly for fear that I might lash out at some unsuspecting person, leading them to think I was crazy. As in "Oh shit, there's that crazy bitch that just transferred here." I had to suppress a giggle at the thought.

Angie walked up to me grinning, "Hey chick, what's wrong?" I didn't respond to her.

"Well I guess that means you're staying here with me?" she asked. After I still didn't answer, a questioning look spread on her face. "What happened?"

"That ass said I wasn't an 'accommodating employee'. I had been a great employee until I turned his ass down for a date." I exploded, letting the anger come back into my voice.

"Slow down, hun. He asked you out?" I nodded. "And now he won't switch your shifts?" I shook my head, still unable to speak.

"Sugar," Angie continued, "not that I'm upset you're staying, because I'm not, but...do you want me to kick his ass?" With that I burst into laughter. I could see his bloodied nose now.

"I'm okay, Ang, promise. I'm just going to head back and get ready for my shift." I started to walk away when I remembered..."Um...Ang...I may need...."

"No worries, Bella. You can pick up Lauren's shifts, if you need to." My face must have looked confused because she continued, "I had to fire her last night, caught her screwing some frat boy in the bathroom."I laughed as I walked away; I wouldn't be missing that one.

**************

The bar was packed, filled with college kids once again. We were knee deep in everything from freshman to graduate students, and the drunkenness was at an all time high point (along with the lame pick up lines and cat calls). Yes, the night was definitely starting to wear on me.

About thirty minutes until closing, the bar was finally starting to thin out with the exception of a few regulars and some very drunk newbie's. The regulars had learned over time that the very drunk newbie girls were the easiest to take home at the end of the night. Not only that, but they didn't even need to spend a dime of their own money to get the girls drunk in the first place. _Disgusting._

I tried to usher as many of the girls into cabs as I could, but there were always some stragglers. Looking around, I spotted a pretty red head that couldn't walk the length of the bar without holding onto the stools for support. I had just finished cleaning my stations when I saw her stumble. I was already walking towards her when I heard a voice call out, "Hey, are you okay? Let me help you up sweetie."

_Uh oh...I know that voice._ "James," I called out, seeing him wrapping his arms around the red head already. James was definitely one of the more disgusting regulars, and a man-whore to boot. I had seen to many girls taken advantage by him before I could intervene. Finally, I was going to get my chance. "I got it, James. You go ahead and clear out. I'm going to put her in a cab." I told him sternly, wrapping an arm around the red head's waist, attempting to steady her.

"Awww Bella, don't be like that. I was going make sure she got a ride home." I scoffed. "Hey sweetie," he cooed, "do you want me to give you a ride home?" I shot him a glare.

"James, I got it," I replied, tightening my grasp on the girl's waist, out of James' reach. "Just leave. I mean, Jesus, she's barely coherent." I couldn't believe that he was that hard up.

He laughed, making my skin crawl. "Just the way I like them...easy prey," he smirked. _Sick, bastard! _ I had had enough.

"I'm not going to say it again. You need to leave. The bar is closed." I spat the words at him, and before I knew it he had a hold of my wrist. His tight grip sent pain shooting down my fingers. If I hadn't been supporting the weight of the drunken chick, I would have socked him. _Number two and counting..._

Before I could, though, he was on the ground. _I hadn't seen someone else in here with us_. _Had Angie come out of the back_? I pulled my gaze off the beer glazed hardwood floor, and my mouth fell open. _Definitely not Angie!_

Standing before me was a gorgeous man. He was at least six feet tall, with unruly, sexy bronze hair, creamy skin, and a statuesque body. I was fighting the urge to touch him when I brought my gaze to meet his eyes, a vivid green, so intense that for a moment I couldn't even form words. Standing before me was the body of a god, in denim and Polo.

"Th-thank you." I stammered. He grinned the most beautiful crooked grin, and I felt my face flush. I had to avert my eyes.

"You seemed in need of help. I apologize if my brother was a jerk."

"You're related to him!" I squealed, unable to contain my shock. _Shut up Bella! He's gunna think you're a jerk_. "Sorry," I stammered, "I didn't ....I mean...ummmm..."

"It's okay, were not related he's my frat brother. I came to keep him out of trouble," he sighed, seeming vaguely annoyed. I wasn't sure if the annoyance was directed at me or not, so I did what I do best....played the part.

"Well, thank you for your help, but the bar is closed, and I need to finish up. Will you make sure he gets home or should I get him a cab as well?" I said calmly pointing to James.

He looked a little stunned at my abrupt change, but he recovered quickly. "No, I got him." Now he looked angry. _What is his problem? Oh yeah, you Bella! He must think you're bi-polar._

I watched them leave before ushering the girl outside to wait for a cab. Thankfully, by the time the taxi pulled up, she was sober enough to tell the driver her address. I closed her door, handed the driver some cash, and turned to go back in to help lock up. In the parking lot was a shiny silver Volvo; he was leaning against it, staring at me.

God, he was just too sexy, sitting there eyeing me. I wondered why he was still there, though. Maybe he was waiting for one of the other girls that worked tonight? _Lucky girl._

_Bella, you are turning a bit schizo. First, you are having a full-fledged conversation with yourself. Now, you are imagining a hot guy staring at you. Freak!_

I shook it off before heading back inside. Just then, Angie emerged from the back, asking where I'd been. I explained everything. She had a good laugh about James, saying something about him getting what he deserved and wishing she had been up front to see it. I think she wished more that she could have been the one to push him. That's when I asked her about him.

"You said he was tall and gorgeous with sexy hair?" Angie asked. I nodded. "Like pretty hair or like after sex hair?"

"Definitely sex hair." I couldn't help but giggle, my mind running with thoughts of my giving him sex hair.

"You slut, Bella," she said laughing. "You like him."

"What are you talking about Ang? Have you ever seen me talk to a guy here, any guy?" I said, embarrassed that she could see my obvious attraction.

"No, I haven't. I had started to think that you were a nun." She was full on laughing. "Maybe you would like me to hook you up with a girl instead?" she teased. "Maybe that red head you escorted outside tonight?"

"Angela!" I gave her my best warning look.

"My, my _Isabella_, don't get your panties in a twist." She gave me her best 'girl next door' smile.

I just glared at her, trying to ignore her teasing. I knew she didn't mean anything by it. Angie had asked me before if I wanted her to introduce me to some nice guys, but after I told her about Mike, she understood my hesitation. Of course, that didn't stop her from teasing me every now and then.

"You do like him," Angie smirked. "Dammit, Bella, you're blushing like a school girl." She was really amused. I, however, was not. Then she winked at me. _So not funny, Ang._

"Whatever, Ang." I shot at her._ Whoa! Great comeback there, Swan. Dee da dee._

"So, tell me Bella, what else did you notice about him?" She purred at me.

"Well, like I said, he had sexy hair." Ang nodded, encouraging me. "He had the most intense green eyes and pretty lips."

Angie started laughing. "Pretty lips?"

"You know, like those lips that you just want to run your tongue across? Those pretty lips." I could see my tongue on his, as I explained it to her.

"Mmmmhmmm, is that all you noticed?" She cooed at me. _What's with the interogation?_

"No!" I was getting embarrassed by her questions.

"Oh wow. Bella has a thing for Mr. Pretty Lips Sex Hair!" She was in a fit of giggles, again.

"No, I don't. I don't even know his name," I spat at her. _Hello Officer Obvious, just ask her. Duh!_

"It's Edward," a velvety voice said.

My jaw dropped as I spun to see him standing in the doorway. _Please, God, tell me he did not just hear what I said._

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

EPOV

These past few months had to have been one of my worst summer breaks. I went home for the break to spend the summer with my on again-off again girlfriend, Tanya. But it seemed that she had been enjoying my absence a little too much. Every time we went out anywhere, guys flocked to her. Not that that's unusual. Tanya was beautiful. Her long blond hair that cascaded down to her waist and silvery blue eyes were enough to get any man interested. That fact that she has a body to worship doesn't hurt either. But what was unusual about everything was her openness with them.

She was too comfortable with some of the men that came to introduce themselves to me. I could see the challenge in their eyes, letting me observe that during our last off-again time she had 'explored' other options. And clearly not just one or two options, it seemed. When I questioned her about all her new male friends, she denied that anything had happened. So I did something I knew would pull the truth out of her, I ignited her temper.

"I don't really care who you hooked up with while I was gone, Tanya. I mean, you wouldn't believe the girls at campus...they gave me a good enough distraction." I said as nonchalantly as I could, hoping she would laugh like it was a joke. Either that, or...

"Edward, you can be such a...such a prick," she scowled. "You can have your distractions. Lord knows I have had mine. Believe me, I have been 'distracted' the whole time you've been gone."

I pulled away from her and stood up. Just then the realization came to her eyes, I had tricked her. I smiled at her fury, leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek and walked away. _Good riddance. _Later that day I told my parents, Carlisle and Esme, that I was heading back to school a little early. They thought I was just being responsible and told me how proud they were of me as they said their goodbyes.

I called my sister, Alice, and let her know that I would be coming home soon. Home was a little condo just off The Ave. It was close to campus and private. Alice refused to have anything to do with sorority life; she called them clones and sheep. I had only joined to make my father happy. So, I petitioned my fraternity to stay off campus with Alice and my brother, Emmett. Reluctantly, they had agreed.

I wasn't going to call Emmett; I would just see him when I got back. I mean, I hardly saw him as it was; he basically lived at his girlfriend, Rosalie's, apartment. It wouldn't be long until he officially moved in there. Alice and I had discussed maybe getting another roommate. I mean, not that we needed the money; our family was pretty well off. Carlisle was a doctor--a very sought after doctor in his field, and Esme was an interior designer.

Even so, Alice and I liked to have someone else with us. We were so close that people usually thought we were dating when they saw us. When we explained that we were twins, they got it. But like with all close sibling relationships, there came the need to argue points, to outdo the other, to be right. That's where we needed the divider in the house. Emmett had always been our sounding board, laughing at our petty arguments before settling them.

Yes, if he moved out we would need someone else there to break the tension. Alice was livid when I told her about Tanya on the phone. One second Alice was streaming out obsenities, the next she was smug. She claimed that she had been telling me all along that she knew. Tanya had never lived up to Alice's standards. Although, to be fair...when it came to me, no one did. She was already plotting to have some friends back home pay Tanya a visit. Evil little pixie, that one.

It was Saturday, and since all my weekend plans were now open, I decided to head to the Blue Moon to blow off some steam. It was a college favorite of mine. A never ending cycle of people flowed through that place. With the bar so close to campus, during the school year it became the hot spot for the freshman girls. Naturally, my frat brothers were all about that. I was usually entertained by their antics, but I had never participated. Tanya and I had been dating since senior year of high school, and regardless of what I told her, I hadn't been with anyone since we decided to try and make the long distance thing work. _Well, that worked out well, huh?_

It was a wonder what a few hours' drive away from me could do to her restraint. I should have known that she wouldn't have been faithful. She had been a bit promiscuous in high school, but I had thought she had calmed down...apparently not.

I arrived at the tavern pretty late and the crowd was already thinning out. I decided to only get one drink and then head home. I knew Alice was dying to tell me her plan of revenge for poor Tanya. _I should probably tell her not to do anything...No! Fuck that! Tanya deserves whatever she gets._ I had to grin at the thought of Alice at home being devious. She was a great sister. Approaching the bar, I could hear one of my frat brother's voices when I got to the door. I waited for my eyes to adjust to the dimness. I knew he would still be here, like usual; at least I'd have someone to drink with. _Yeah, cause there's nothing like post-break up solo drinking._

"James," I called out to him.

"What's up, Edward?" He waved me over to the table he was sitting at. "Want a beer, brother?"

"Sure," I sighed, "I could really use the drink." He knew I wasn't the sharing type, so he didn't ask.

"You got it man. Let me just grab you one," James said. He started to walk to the bar to get the drinks when he got sidetracked.

James stopped mid track to the bar. I followed his gaze to a pretty red head who was so drunk that she was gripping one of the bar stools trying to get her balance. I knew what was coming, I wasn't getting my beer, and he was going to take her home. He could really be a jerk; this girl was beyond inebriated, and I doubt she could even see what he looked like through her drunken haze. Just then, she stumbled and hit the floor.

"Hey, are you okay? Let me help you up sweetie," he said, attempting to be chivalrous, standing over her and offering her his hand. Poor, dumb girl just looked up at him.

"James," a sultry voice cut in, "I got it. You go ahead and clear out. I'm gunna put her in a cab." She sounded stern. I couldn't really make her out, though. The lights from behind the bar made me shield my eyes.

"Awww, Bella. I was going make sure she got a ride home. Hey, sweetie, do you want me to give you a ride home?" I shot him a look; he knew her name. _Bella? Did I know a Bella? _I wonder how he knew this girl that was standing up to him?

"James, I got it. Just leave. I mean, Jesus, she's barely coherent," she replied. I could hear the disdain in her words. Maybe she knew the drunk girl.

James just laughed at her. "Just the way I like them. Easy prey." I groaned. He was drunk and was being a real jerk.

"I'm not going to say it again. You need to leave. The bar is closed," she reprimanded him. Before I knew it, James had a hold of her arm. _What in the hell is he thinking? If Angie saw him, she'd kick his ass. You don't mess with Angie's girls._ I got up and quickly closed the distance between us. He was gripping her too tight. I could distinctly see the pain on her face and something else...anger. Yup, she was definitely one of Angie's.

I needed to diffuse the situation and quick. I mean, I knew he was a perv who took advantage of drunken freshman, but he should know better than to physically put his hands on a woman like that. I grabbed James' arm and roughly pushed him back off of the woman. He drunkenly stumbled, hitting the floor pretty hard, his head making a loud thunk, as it bounced on the hardwood.

James looked up, confused, into my stern glare. Without a word, he knew he had overstepped...and in front of me. James pulled himself into a sitting position and laid his head on his knees. His blond hair was now hiding his eyes. I looked over to see if the girl was okay. I hadn't even taken the time to see what she looked like when I intervened.

She wore a pair white Nike Air Force One sneakers which led up to bare legs...creamy, beautiful bare legs that I wanted to instantly run my hands down. Her legs ran on for what seemed like miles before hitting a denim skirt that barely fell mid-thigh and Blue Moon wife beater with the neck cut into a vee to reveal the swell of her breasts. It was a normal outfit for any of the girls that worked here, but I was amazed. My cock twitched in my jeans at my wonder of what she had on under her 'uniform.'

_Stop it Edward, your frat brother basically just assaulted her_._ Get your eyes off her tits and apologize_. I brought my eyes to her face and the words were caught in my throat, she was standing there, mouth slightly open gawking at me. I think her hair was brown, maybe red, I couldn't tell in the bar lighting. She had the deepest chocolate colored eyes set behind a thick expanse of long lashes and full pink lips. Suck able lips..._dammitt Edward stop fantasizing about her and talk before she thinks you're a mute._

"Th-thank you." The words stumbled out of her pretty mouth; I had to grin at my thoughts again. She looked away.

_Jesus, pull yourself together_. "You seemed in need of help. I apologize if my brother was a jerk," I started. _That was better._

"You're related to him?" she almost yelled out. "Sorry, I didn't...I mean...ummmm" _Was she embarrassed?_

"It's okay, were not related he's my frat brother." I explained. "I came to keep him out of trouble." It was the truth, and I could kick James right there on the floor for making me look like arrogant frat boy with him.

"Well, thank you for your help, but the bar is closed, and I need to finish up. Will you make sure he gets home, or should I get him a cab as well?" she replied in an icy tone. _What just happened? Did I say something to piss her off?_

I backtracked over the encounter..._no, nothing_. I wanted to kick James even more now. He had pissed this girl off enough for the both of us. "No, I got him." I hauled him up off the ground and helped his drunken ass outside. I wanted to put him in a cab, but as pissed as I was, I felt obligated to ensure that he got back to the fraternity house safely.

I nearly dragged him to the car; he kept tripping over his own feet in his stupor. I opened the passenger door to my car and plopped him into it. _He better not puke in here, or he'll be paying to have it detailed_. I heard the door to bar open and then slam shut.

Bella was dragging the red head, in much the same way I had just dragged James. She got her to the cab door and gently sat the drunken girl inside the backseat. I heard Bella ask the girl where she lived and if she was alright. She pulled a twenty out of her pocket and handed it to the driver telling him to make sure the red head arrived home safe.

_Wait, she didn't know the girl?_ She had stepped in to help her without knowing her..._intriguing_. Most people here would have just shook their head and kept on going. I was truly amazed; she was extremely hot and was a good person.

I wondered how good she could be, and my cock twitched again; it was starting to get uncomfortable. I knew I should have left, but I couldn't stop watching her. She had the slightest sway to her hips and her breasts bounced softly with each step she took. Her hair was long and wavy and fell just over her shoulders; I could see my fingers wrapping themselves in it. I could picture pulling handfuls of her hair and the things I could do to that tight body.

My dick was aching and brought me out of my reverie. She was looking at me. Had she seen me staring at her? _Shit, Cullen, get some control. You're acting like a puberty ridden teenager. _She looked down and quickly walked back inside.

The moment she was out of my sight, I knew I had to see her, speak to her, and apologize again. I pulled the seatbelt around James, turned the ignition on long enough to roll his window down, and told him I'd be right back. He answered with some sort of grunt I took to be okay.

I hurried back to the door of the bar hoping that she hadn't already locked it. Just as I was about to close my hand around the knob, I heard her voice. Damn, it sounded so sexy, and she was talking about me. She just said I had sex hair. I had to stop my laughter when someone else implied she was interested in me. _Please be interested_.

As she began talking, I stood at the doorway and listened for her response. Bella quickly retorted, and my face fell as she asked Angie if she had ever seen her speak to a guy. Hold on, I had not seen her last semester...maybe she was a local or freshman? But if she was a freshman, how would Angie have seen her talking to guys? Angie's voice brought me back when she said something about liking other girls.

I have to admit I was both disappointed and excited, My cock pressing harder against the denim of my jeans at the new wave of thoughts of Bella and another girl. My imagination was being erratic. Then I heard it.

"You do like him. Dammit, Bella, you're blushing like a school girl," Angie said, almost laughing now. And then I knew that she had seen me, standing in the doorway. Angie flashed her eyes to me a gave a quick wink. She was pressing her employee for details. Angie wanted to know what else she had noticed about me. Then, the heavens opened up and smiled down on me. She had said something about my lips being lickable. _OhJesusLordinHeaven! Who was I to deny her the opportunity at licking my lips. Of course, to appease her, not myself. _I was brought out of my fantasy with a very loud _No!_, from Bella.

"No, I don't. I don't even know his name," she spat at her, but I heard something, other than anger, in her voice that made me want to tell her.

"It's Edward," I said as smoothly as I could manage with the ever-present thoughts in my head.

She turned and fixed her gaze on me; she had the faintest hint of a blush. I wanted to touch her so badly that I couldn't help myself as I walked the rest of the way in and offered her my hand.

The electric current that ran through my body when she shook my hand made my breathe catch. She looked up at me through heavy lashes and simply said, "Bella."

"Bella." Her name just rolled off my tongue. "I just wanted to apologize again for my friend's crude behavior." _Be calm Cullen._

"That's fine. Stuff like that happens all the time. No worries." She sounded so calm, about it.

"What do you mean all the time? I've never seen you here before," I blurted out. I hadn't meant to voice that. _Stupid_.

"She's been here a little over a month...since right after school let out," Angie answered, winking at me. "Just because you haven't graced us with your presence in months, Edward, doesn't mean the world stops," she laughed at me.

Bella giggled, amused. _Wow._ How I wanted to hear that sound again. "I'm sorry. Of course...then do you go to school here?"

"Yes, I transferred in, my classes start this week." _Transferred? That meant she was no freshman. Score!_

"So will you still be working here once classes start?" _Please say yes._

Instead I got, "Why do you care? Afraid I'll kick your buddy out again?"

"What? No...I mean I'm sorry I was just hoping to see you again." _Shit. Did I just say that out loud?_ I looked up at them and both their eyes were wide. Then she bit her lower lip and blushed. She was so sexy.

"You sure do apologize a lot, Edward, was it?" she giggled

I was about to say sorry again, when I thought about what she had said._ What in the hell was wrong with me?_ I knew that I hadn't been single in awhile, so I was fairly out of practice, but she had me falling all over myself. I needed to get it together and quick.

"Well?" I questioned. I wished she would just answer. Why was I so nervous?

"Well what?" She was playing with me! Okay, I'd play_. Boy, would I ever like to play with her_.

"Can I see you again?" I smiled, giving her the best grin I had in my arsenal.

**************

Soooooo, what did ya' think??


	2. The Rumor Mill'

**A/N: I do not own Twilight; it all belongs to SM**

**And lots of love to my Charlotte. She is a kick ass beta. Whom, I adore.**

I pulled my bottom lip tightly between my teeth, trying to keep the moan from slipping out, but the pleasure that was pulsing through my body was making it hard to do. My eyes had been squeezed together, and the struggle to keep myself quiet was taking its hold. A soft moan escaped through my now parted lips and panted breaths soon followed, I was met with a low growl rumbling from his chest, his ragged breathing hitching as the moan reverberated around us.

"Bella." My name came out of his full and luscious lips, barely a whisper.

"Shhh, Edward, don't wake her up!" I hissed out my demand through clenched teeth.

Slowly he began again, his fingers tracing slow and steady lines up my calves, then around my knee, and onto the curve of my thighs. His fingers gripped into the soft flesh, and my body tensed with pleasure.

"Bella, are you sure?" His voice wavered a bit. He sounded.... disappointed.

I rolled my eyes in response and crushed my lips to his. The low growl emitting from him was so damn sexy. I lifted my legs to wrap around his waist as he pushed me gently towards the bathroom door. I pulled away, only to nod my agreement, and I was quickly met with a smirk. Smug bastard. The bathroom was a good choice, though; there would be less of a chance to wake my sleeping roommate. I hadn't even had a chance to meet her, though, and i thought this would not leave the best first impression. I could imagine how it would go: 'Um, yeah ...hi...I'm Bella. Nice to meet you,'all while wrapped around the gorgeous man between my legs. I almost giggled at the thought before I was brought back to the present.

The water in my shower was running, and I heard the curtain being pulled back. I looked behind me and found a grinning Edward. _Well, doesn't he look just like the cat who ate the canary?_ I smiled sweetly at him as I crooked my finger, inviting him back to me.

He closed the gap between us quickly and crushed his lips down to mine. I deepened the kiss, not wanting to waste any time. I slowly darted my tongue out and traced the line of his lower lip. My tongue found its pattern and softly ran across his full bottom lip, begging for access. He parted his lips to allow me entrance, and soon our tongues were intertwined with one another, fighting for dominance. I wrapped my tongue around his, pulling it into my mouth and began to gently suck it. _Jesus, he's good with that tongue._

The moans he was letting fall from his mouth only excited me further, causing me to be forceful in my kiss. Roughly, I ground my hips into his, allowing his hands to travel down my spine, to the hem of my revealing little work shirt. He gave it a small tug down before breaking our kiss to pull the offending material off of me.

As soon as it was possible, I was pressing my lips back into his. Tightly fisting his ragged, Polo shirt between my small hands, I let my mouth begin to travel, feverishly placing small open-mouthed kisses on the corner of his mouth. Slowly, my lips traced out the contour of his jaw up to his ear. I pulled away, a wicked grin forming on my face. His eyes, wide with excitement, were soon hooded and filled with only lust.

I took a step back, and his eyes narrowed at me. I held one finger up, asking for a moment; he gave me a hurried nod. _Patience, Edward. _I turned and quickly locked the door that led to the adjacent dorm room. I wanted no further interruptions. Without further delay, my hands found their way to my stomach, where they began tracing patterns in soft circling motions. His face, caught in a trance, followed the motion as my fingertips found the waist of my denim skirt. With one hard tug the skirt was free from my hips and fell to the floor. As I stepped out of the pile of denim, I noticed that he was already stepping towards me.

Before I could step away again, his arms wrapped around my waist, hands settling on the small of my back. "Now, now, Bella. I can't let you have all the fun." Edward's voice was low and seductive, and I started to feel the tightening in my lower abdomen. _I need him...now_!

Back was the frantic pace of our kiss as he ripped away the lace that covered my now soaked core. I pulled his shirt roughly over his head. He pulled at the clasp of my bra as I fumbled with buttons of his low waist jeans. Before I could realize what was happening, we were both under the warm water of my shower head.

He moaned and cursed under his breath as I ground my naked hips into him. He lowered his head, and his mouth encased my taunt nipples, his tongue swirling over the peak of my breast as his free hand found my other nipple. He was not being gentle in his massage of my breast, and I hissed in pleasure as he grasped my nipple painfully between his teeth. I arched my back, wanting my body in contact with his fully. His mouth traveled back up to my neck as his teeth grazed over my collarbone. Soft kisses blended with rough and forceful ones blessed by the curve of my neck. My hands found their way into his messy mane of hair and I knotted my hands into it, letting him feel how much I wanted him.

Edward's long graceful fingers were tracing the same patterns across my stomach that I had been earlier. I moaned loudly into his hair and pushed myself further against him my thigh brushed up against his hard, massive erection. Why hadn't I taken the time to notice it earlier? I was so caught up in the moment of my desire that I hadn't even taken the time to really look at him. Apparently, a peep show was not what my body had in mind...well not right now.

The tingling in my thighs was mounting against what restraint I had left. My hormones wanted nothing more than for me to throw Edward on the floor outside the shower and dominate him. That wasn't Bella... not really, but it had just been so long--too long.

His fingers traced up my thigh, and I slightly spread my legs, offering him entrance. I wanted to feel him inside of me, any part of him. His face turned up to mine, and I looked into his hooded eyes and nodded at him. He answered with the swift movement of his palm, which now pressed firmly against my core. I rolled my eyes into my head. My need was quickly becoming too much.

I could feel his long fingers delve into my folds and surround my entrance. My core was slick with passion, and I could see the corner of his mouth twitch up into a haughty smirk. He was playing with me. I let my hands fall from his hair, letting them find their way to his erection. A deep guttural groan left his body, and I smiled sweetly at him in return. _Two can play this game..._

His fingers swiftly dipped inside my core and began his ministrations quickly. His fingers were slick with my juices as he continued to explore me. The tips of his index and middle fingers curled in towards me, and the feeling in my stomach only tightened more. Sparks of want and desire flowed through me, and I reached down to grip his long thick erection in a gesture of reciprication.

We both let out massive moans and pleas, keeping pace with one another's' movements. The beautiful friction between us was mounting fast, and my body gave in; my hips thrust forward on his fingers, and his free hand gripped my hip to help guide me through my impending orgasm.

My face flushed with heat as the tingling from my core spread up through my entire being. My toes clenched beneath my feet, and my fingers gripped down on his shoulder and cock, which was thrusting forcefully in and out of my palm. He was close, too. I leaned into him and as the waves of pleasure ripped through my body, sucking his earlobe into my hot wet mouth.

I could barely hear him through my own moans of pleasure, but I could distinctly hear my name being called over and over. I could hear it...

"Bella....Bella" The voice became more tense and demanding.

"Bella!" Now it was shouting at me. "Bella hurry your ass up."

What the fuck was happening? My shoulders were shaking, and I forced my eyes open. Unfortunately, staring back at me was not the sexy naked man from the shower, but my friend and boss, Angela.

"Bella....Bella? Are you okay? You were thrashing around and making some crazy noises. I thought you might be having a nightmare or something." Angie said. The fact that she was smiling was not lost on me. She knew exactly what I had been dreaming about. _Bitch! You could have at least let me finish._

I sat up and glared at her, doing my best fierce impersonation. She doubled over next to me, giggling hysterically. That's when I noticed that I was not in my bed, or my dorm room.

"What the hell, Angela?" I was very nearly about to go into one of my rants, but it quickly hit me...everything that had happened last night. Shit! Shit! Shit! The pieces started coming together slowly in my foggy mind.

Angie was peering at me with a bit of concern, which soon dissipated back into a fit of giggles as she saw the realization and horror come over my face.

"Do....you...wanna...talk....about...it?" she spoke between laughs.

I shook my head and was met with the throbbing of what I knew to be a massive hangover. _Damn, Bella, what in the hell did you do last night?_

"Sorry, Angie, just give me a minute," Suddenly nausea hit me, and I looked at her for help. She pointed behind me to a door as she demanded that I run.

"Don't puke on my floor! I don't do puke, Bella." I slammed the bathroom door just as she erupted with laughter again. I'm so glad she found this to be comical.

"Bella, before you got piss-ass drunk last night, you said you had lots of shit to do today. Do you need me to help you?" Even through the few snorts of laughter, I could hear her sincerity.

"Nah, I just have a bunch of errands to do. Do you mind if I take a shower here?" Angie told me not to worry and that she would leave a change of clothes for me to use on the bed.

I stripped down and stepped into the shower, the hot water rolling over me, washing the tension out of my body. The steam set in, relaxing me and my mind cleared substantially. _Shit!_

Last night was coming back to me more now.

_Can I see you again?_ Edward had actually asked to see me again. I wanted nothing more than to say 'yes', but I couldn't; I didn't want to date again, especially not some wild frat boy. After what happened with Mike and how he was after, I would not go back to that. No frat boys! But I couldn't even be nice about it? My memories of Mike fueled bitter, bitchy Bella to come out and play.

_Huh?_

_Can I see you again?_

I had looked back at Angie. She looked...shocked...before giving me a smirk and a wink. Angie knew part of what happened back in Florida...she knew I didn't want to get involved, but that didn't stop her from finding this situation hilarious, apparently.

I turned back to Edward ...._Sure Edward,; I work again on Tuesday night. I'll save you a table and you can see me every time you order a drink._

I looked up at him to take in his expression. I hated bitter bitchy Bella then. Edward looked pissed. Yes, pissed, but something more. He looked defeated. Before I could apologize for my outburst, he turned and smacked the door hard before storming out. A few moments later, I heard tires squealing out of the bar parking lot. I turned to Angie expecting some sort of witty response, but all I got was the same look of total shock.

_Well now, that is a Bella I have never seen_, she said. She then made some cat noise and pulled her hand into a claw, swiping it towards me. Angie must have seen the embarrassment on my face--Renee, my mother, always said I was an open book-- because she called me over to the bar and patted a stool for me to sit. Her thin arms reached around the bar and grabbed two shot glasses. After setting them down, she behind the bar again, returning with a bottle of Cuervo.

My man, Jose, and I went way back. Tequila and I weren't the best of friends, though. Jose was a bad influence and often times was at war with bitter, bitchy Bella or babbling, bimbo Bella. Angela was graced with latter of the two. The more shots she poured (and we drank), the more I divulged about me.

I soon told Angie the entire tale about Mike and Jessica and everything that ensued afterwards. I told her how I had walked in on them. How they were tangledin my bold, lilac sheets. How I stormed off, after I threw, the first thing I could reach. Quickly, I ran through my move out of the dorm. Then How my mom had welcomed me home. That story spiraled into the one describing all the wierd shit. _Fuck wierd, Bella, try creepy! _The list included my tires being slashed, the perfectly manicured lawn having garbage strewn about and ended somewhere around the worst art. My beautiful dog, Jake, came up missing. No one in the neighborhood heard a thing. That was odd, being that Jake was so damn huge and, not friendly. The gate lock had been cut through as well as the one for his dog pen. I knew it was Mike. To say that bastard took the break-up well would be a bold face lie.

After, I told Angie how all of that ended with a restraining order. (Mike Newton wasn't allowed within five hundred feet of me.) She understood why dating was not good for me right now, and she even offered to help divert the boys from me. I thanked her and moved to start questioning her on Edward. Her tongue was just as loose as mine was without the tequila.

She told me that he never dated. Apparently, Edward had a girlfriend back home and didn't really enjoy the frat life, but his father was an alumni of the school and the fraternity. He felt that he owed it to him to join for paying for his education. He liked to drink and loved the attention he got from the girls, but Angela said she had never seen him act on it and leave with one. So he was an attention whore...just not a whore-whore. By now, I felt really bad for being a real bitch to him for no reason.

She told me to sit tight, and while she finished closing the bar up, I finished the bottle. She refused to let me drive and took me to her place instead.

********

I finished up my shower and got out; Angela had set out a towel and a change of clothes for me. I was so relieved that I had found a good friend. I walked out of the room and towards the smell of coffee. Angela stood in the kitchen stirring what looked like eggs in a shallow frying pan. She still had on her pajama pants and a tank top. She turned, hearing me come up, and walked to the breakfast table. Her bare feet thudded on the tiled floors, and the sounded pounded in my head.

When I had remembered everything that had happened, last night combined with her waking me this morning, my face flushed with embarrassment. Thankfully, Angela understood that I normally was not a _'sharer' _so she merely sat a plate of eggs and toast on the table and returned with a glass of juice and two pills.

"Eat it, and don't argue Bella, You need to have something in your stomach." Could she sound anymore like a mother? _Not my mother, though. She would probably have been more trashed than I was._ I giggled at the thought and pointed to the pills, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Tylenol," was all she said before returning to the stove. I swallowed the pills and ate a few bites of toast. Soon my stomach was arguing with Angela's demands to eat. _Stupid hangover. Never again, Jose..._

My stomach continued to make its resent known. Angela just grinned at me, grumbling something about being a lightweight; she asked about my errands, reminding me of how much I had to do today. I gave her a quick rundown and told her I had to go. I thanked her for being my friend and told her I would give her a call later.

**************

I rushed to the student center, retrieving the list of things I would need for my classes. Thankfully, I had already picked up my schedule for this term. I took note of the large cork board beside the front door. There were notices about study classes, tutors, and text books that former students were selling. If I had more time before the term started, I would have perused the listings and found a cheaper option. But for now, the student bookstore and campus outlet would have to suffice.

I was suddenly very thankful that my loans had come in. Charlie had offered to take care of my semester needs, but looking down on the list I had, I knew that the cost would have been way too much to ask of him. My father was frugal. He worked hard at a job that he loved very much. He was the chief of police in Forks where he had worked for the past twenty years to serve the people and ensure that his wife was taken care of. My father had married one of his friend's widows about 4 years ago. Sue Clearwater seemed very nice, and I had thought she would be good for him.

Unfortunately, she served Charlie with divorce papers...at his job. He didn't even know there was anything wrong in the marriage. He said that she had given no indication that she was unhappy or that she had been filtering through the savings to pay for a lawyer. He only recently found out that she said she missed living on the reservation. Tribal law stated that as long as she was married to my father, she could not live on the res. My father was obviously not Indian, and even though his best friend was considered the chief, he was not allowed to live there.

Sue chose the safety of the reservation over her marriage and supposed love for my father. Charlie was broken and hurt. My mother had left him when I was very young because she hated Forks. Now, his new wife was leaving basically because she hated living off the res in Forks but only after pilfering his savings, of course.

I shook away the negative thoughts and tried to focus on the task at hand; I only had a week before the semester started. I walked into the student bookstore and was assaulted with memories of last night. Standing close to a stack of books next to the register was mess of bronze colored hair, beautiful stark skin, and a velvet voice that I had been dreaming about moaning my name.

I knew that the best course of action after how I had behaved last night was to go and apologize to him, but I knew that would not happen; I was far too stubborn to act on that impulse. Instead, I opted the coward's way out. I hid. I walked as casually as possible to the back of the store, still keeping one eye on him. I noticed that he had headphones in, and he was completely entranced but whatever he was listening to. _At least I didn't have to worry about him seeing me..._

I watched as didn't notice me; he was completely oblivious to the women staring at him, too. They were gossiping about his 'sudden' return to school. I listened intently for a all the chatter, I only heard fragments of what was said.

_I heard his girl friend dumped him! _That statement was followed by a very audible gasp. _No way! Who, in their right mind, who dump that?_ I had to agree. As much as I wasn't 'lookimg', he had caught my eye. The girls kept on going-not caring that he was like four feet from them. Their hushed whispers fueled my thoughts. They mentioned, more than once, the never ending stream of girls, that would be interested. One was sure, seeing him on campus, they were already lining up outside the frat house. That left a great mental image!

_Great, Bella, maybe we could go hand out contestant numbers. The girls could 'audition' to judges at the frat. Haha, Edward could be Simon! 'You're pathetic,absolutely horrid. Really?' Sorry, you won't be moving on to the next round._

Suddenly, I was glad that my iPod was in my purse. I didn't want to hear the speculation about him or actively listen to gossip regarding him. _Let alone, imagine it. Gah! _I didn't need to feel worse than I already did last night after I found my assumptions about him were unfounded.

I pushed him to the back of my mind and searched for the items on my list. Even though I was forcing myself to focus, my eyes kept wandering over to him. Too soon, however, my eyes flashed back to his spot only to be met with an empty space. I felt a sense of disappointment, knowing that he left without noticing me. _What did you expect, Bella?_

Pushing the bronze haired beauty out of my head, I turned back to stacks focusing my complete attention on finding everything that I needed.

*******************************

EPOV

I couldn't believe what happened last night. _No, but really...exactly what in the hell did happen?_ _Oh yeah, THE Edward Cullen got turned down._ I even gave her my best smile! And now, here I was standing aimlessly in the student bookstore.

Most of the campus already heard I was back. I knew this would burn through campus like a brush fire. What I didn't know: the reaction my sudden return would cause. This morning, Deltas were 'hanging out' at my frat house. Deltas never hang around...anywhere! Usually, guys conveniently hang around them. So, I ran. _Coward!_ I know.

Even as I ran, though, they still somehow found me. I don't know why I tried to fight it--I knew this would happen. None of them would be caught dead in a bookstore (you know, appearances and all), yet there they were "covertly" peering at me over the tops of the latest issue of some ridiculous gossip magazine.

_Shit! Why is the clerk staring at me...again? Please, don't kick me out. _She probably thought I was a perv; I mean, I HAD been standing suspiciously, off to a corner, doing nothing for the past twenty minutes_. I would definitely think you were a perv.._ Thanks. _No problem._ And it was official: I was going crazy. Who has full on conversations with themselves?_ Apparently, you! _Fuck.

I may have looked like a perv, but meandering aimlessly through the store had given me pretty good insight into the mind of the female psyche. They should rename the bookstore "The Rumor Mill". In the last two hours (I know, pathetic.) I knew who was sleeping with who. I knew who wanted to sleep with who. Finally, I learned everything I never knew about myself from a girl who I am 100% I had never even met before. I should hang out here more often.

The monotony of it all was starting to irritate me, though. Quickly, I shoved my hands roughly into the deep pockets of my jeans. There in lay my sanctity. My music! I knowingly scanned through my slim, sleek, silver, 16 gig ipod touch. Alice had given it to me at the start of this horrid summer. She knew music soothed me. She just...knew.

My Chemical Romance's "I'm not Okay" blared in my ears. Anything to drown out the inane gossip. Maybe, just maybe, if I looked as crappy as I felt, no one would approach me. With everything I had in me, I tried to focus on the music and let everything else slip away. All the hours I had been standing in this store--I still had nothing to show for it. The list the registrar had given me looked shitty as I felt, too. The edges were tattered, and there were creases everywhere. I had crumpled it over and over again, stewing in my frustration.

Gerard Way was wailing now. I turned the volume up louder. The anger was bubbling to the surface. I needed release...now!

_What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems? --I'm not okay._

_I've told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means --I'm not okay._

_To be a joke and look, another line without a hook_

_I held you close as we both shook for the last time, take a good hard look!_

_I'm not okay, I'm not okay, I'm not okay. You wear me out._

He belted his way back through the chorus, and slowly I felt the anger start to dissipate. _Thank you, Gerard._ Just as the calm was flowing through me, I felt it. This crazy vibe, it was almost electric in the air. My mind clouded. The room started to spin. The air smelled as if I was standing in the middle of a strawberry field. _Get a fucking grip, Cullen. Get your nuts out of a knot. Be a man. Damn it!_

My eyes scanned the room, trying to make sure I hadn't drawn attention to me. Well, no more than usual. The clerk was lost, searching through an invoice. Her yellow highlighter streaked forceful lines on the pages. Maybe it was making me lightheaded. _Whatever. When has yellow highlighter ever smelled like strawberries? Duh, Cullen. Yellow=lemons. Stupid!_

I shook my head, causing my hair to fall over my eyes. Now I could scan the rest of the shop with a quasi-cover. The gossip mongers were still there. They had been almost as long as I had. _Wait. Are they texting? And staring at me?_ This was going to be a long day. I needed a new place to hide.

A slow song on my ipod quickly drew back my attention. I refused to listen to any lovey dovey shit today. I searched back over to my playlists. I found exactly what I wanted. Usually, this playlist was reserved to pump me up during a run. If ever I started to feel like I was losing it, and I needed to push, this is what I needed. Loud, screaming, electric, amped up music.

Now all I needed was a new hiding place. The frat was a definite no...so was the apartment. Alice wanted to update me--Mission:Destroy Tanya was in full operation. My feedback was not needed, nor would it be listened to. Stubborn Alice! _No, make that covert agent, Alice._ Then, it hit me, I knew the perfect place to hide. In plain sight. _Good decision, Edward. The Ave it is._

Now, I just needed to make a stealthy exit. My mind was frantic, looking for an option out. I spotted a red, neon exit sign hung on the wall, near the rear stacks and sighed in relief. There! That is my exit strategy. Then I froze. _Shit! That couldn't be who I think it is, is it? No, no, no! I could not handle this._ Standing between me and my freedom was...Bella.

Bella looked perfect. She was wearing a pair of blue, capri sweat pants. The really fitted ones. The word PINK was written across her ass. A perky, tight ass, I might add. My eyes traveled up to her shirt. _Jeez, help me._ The shirt fit my last impression of her from last night perfectly. It was ridiculously fitted, white with blue lettering that simply read, 'Fuck Off!' across the chest. _Yeah, that sounds about right..._When I had overheard her talking about me with Angie, my ego _may_ have inflated...a bit. I was sure that she would say yes to my offer to go out. _Wrong again, Edward. _

She had turned me down so quickly last night. Too quickly. I mean, no girl had ever turned me down before. Not that I've ever had to ask, albeit. Instead of dissuading me, it intrigued me that much more. I wanted her to notice me, to say last night was just a joke. It had to be. Maybe Angie had put her up to it. _No, dummy. She totally blew you off._ I knew that. But she didn't even know me enough to turn me down. That only left me with two thoughts. Either she was taken or....James. I wanted to see her face again. Unfortunately, she angled her body in such a way that her rich, mahogany hair sheeted her face.

My mind was arguing with my body. My mind was feeding lines about needing resolutions. My body was yearning to go to her. The war was short lived. The mind won, citing that Bella had already turned us down once._ Why make it twice in less than twenty-four hours? Edward, does your ego have a death wish?_ No! More embarrassment was not what I needed. Not after the weekend I had.

My music fueled my anger yet again. It bubbled over, spilling over the screaming lyrics. The words were doing just what they always did. Pushing me. I needed to find James and set some shit straight. He would never have the opportunity to embarrass me, or the frat, like he did last night again. All it took was one phone call from Angie, and the frat could be put on probation. She wouldn't normally take it there, involving the frat--no, she always handled it herself. But, if last night was any indication, James was getting out of control, and I wanted to do something about it.

A/N: forgot to let you know that I don't own My Chemical Romance, either. Depressing. Please cheer me up and review..I'm shameless. But I'm okay with that. :)


	3. Homobookaphobic, Say what!

A/N: First I want to give a huge, big thank-you to my awesome beta, Charlotte. She keeps me in check, and refuses to allow my comma whoredom. I heart her, cuz she rocks!

I do not own Twilight.

*********************************

BPOV

I roughly shoved the last of my purchases into my tiny closet. Everytime I got ready to close the door it would all crash down to the floor. Finally the frustration got the best of me. I sank to the floor and began screaming obscenities at my school supplies. Why couldn't they just behave and stay in the damned closet? _Bella, you're not really angry at the books, are you?_ Yes! Yes I am. Stupid, disobedient books! _Ha, keep telling yourself that, Bella._

"Shut up, stupid." I vehemently demanded of my inner voice.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you heard me. I mean, I...ummm." A soft feminine voice replied. _Shit...shit...shit. _I didn't know that I had said that out loud._ Wait! Who in the hell just answered us?_

Quickly, spinning around on my knees, I came face to face with a striking young woman. She was taller than me, yet she shrunk away from me. _Well, stupid, what did you expect? You just told her to shut up!_ No! I told you to shut up. _Pfft...talk to her you idiot!_

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't talking to you." She looked around the room. I'm sure she was trying to see who I had been talking to. When it became obvious to her that I was alone in the room, she turned to me with a quizzical look on her face._ Divert! Divert! She thinks you are nuts._

"Well, I mean I was yelling at my books," I attempted to explain. _Oh great, that makes you look soooo much better. _"Then, realizing that was silly, I told myself to shut up. Swear, I didn't even hear you come in." _Yes. Ladies and gentlemen, Bella, for the save. _" Can I help you with something?" I asked remembering that I was explaining myself to a complete stranger.

"I'm Charlotte, your new roommate!" Poor girl, she sounded hesitant. She does think I'm nuts. _Can you really blame her though? _The most genuine smile my face could manage crept onto my face. Then I brought my eyes to hers. Her body relaxed slightly as a stunning smile appeared.

"I'm Bella. Promise I'm not crazy, just a bit frazzled. The stupid books won't listen and stay in the closet." My eyes flashed to the pile of books splayed across my floor.

"Maybe you should be more supportive, Bella." What the fuck was she talking about? "I mean if they want to come out of the closet. You should support their choice." Suddenly, Charlotte gasped. Her hand rushed to cover her mouth in a feigned attempt at disdain. "Bella, don't tell me you're a homobookaphob? I might have to ask for a new roomie."

The laughter refused to be contained any longer. Large bursts of giggles and snorts erupted from my chest and throat. Charlotte had the most girly, high-pitched laugh. Hearing it caused my body to double over, clutching my sides. Charlotte was gasping for air, now sitting in the doorway. She was very pretty, dark hair cascaded down her back. I couldn't tell what color her eyes were, only that they were dark and exotic. Her tanned skinned sat well over her curvy, womanly figure.

When Charlotte and I finally calmed ourselves, I motioned for her to join me on the small couch I had in the room. It was a small loveseat. There were large groupings of flowers all over it. It was hideous, but oh so comfortable. She stood and quickly closed the distance, her long legs and graceful strides making it easy. Her face relaxed then changed suddenly, becoming tight with thought. Charlotte cocked an eyebrow looking down at my couch.

"Maybe, your gay books and I could pick out a slip cover," she said as she plopped down. My face must have portrayed my confusion. "You know, Bella, for your old cat-lady couch." I playfully slapped her arm and we burst back into giggles. _I think I might love her. _She's great, right?

Basically strangers, we started out with all the usual topics. Easy stuff. She was twenty-one and also an English major. _She keeps getting better and better! _Charlotte was also starting her junior year where she would be focusing on 'Creative Writing: Nonfiction'; I was more in the 'Advanced Lit' and 'Creative Writing: Poetry. _YAY!!! We will most likely have some classes together._ My inner voice was exuding excitement at the notion of not having to bear all my new classes alone.

She hailed from Texas, correction...._'the great state of Texas! It's a whole other country.' _She had told me this with such conviction and pride that I almost believed her. I asked her if she rode a horse and was answered with a gasp, then giggles. Then, she politely informed me...'Bella, you watch too much t.v!' Charlotte told me she had never so much as even touched a horse. Let alone ride one! _Silly, Bella. Don't ask her anything else stupid. _We continued on for what seemed like an eternity.

Or, at least, until our stomachs joined the conversation, causing us to notice the time. We had talked through lunch and well past dinner. Quickly, I ordered us a pizza. I was so thankful they had delivered this late in the evening that I gave him a ten dollar tip.

We kept up the conversation. Just like old girlfriends at a sleep-over. I told her all about Florida and my mom. Phil. I skimmed through the Mike/Jessica fiasco and the aftereffects. _Good, Bella, don't scare her away._ We talked about Charlie and his pending divorce. When I told Charlotte that I was an only child, she launched into her own sordid tale. She barely talked about her family. I was almost sure that she had at least one sibling, though. Plus, I had deduced that her parents were still married, albeit, not always happily.

However, when the subject of boyfriends came up, she became a different person. Charlotte's whole face lit up, and she became very animated. It was Peter this and Peter that. Where they were going to move after college (back to Texas, the great country that it is!). What job he should take (the head of human resources, at his father's company). Their discussion, recently, on how many kids to have (she wants two, he five)._ Wow! Peter, give a girl's uterus a break. _ It didn't take an idiot to see that she was very much in love. A sudden pang of jealousy shot through me. Easily, I pushed it away. I was alone because I chose to be. _My choice...My choice._ My inner voice kept chanting.

*************************************************

EPOV

I was impatiently pacing in the den of the fraternity house, pausing only to put pressure on the bridge of my nose. I could feel the beginnings of a migraine working their way behind my eyes, which I was not looking forward to. _Another thing to be pissed, at James, about!_ He definitely was helping this one along. My feet were already in motion before I could let the anger rise again.

Sleep had not been easy last night. Bella had invaded not only my waking thoughts but my dreams as well. She had turned me down; I knew this and was sure I could get over it. The complete one eighty in her demeanor when she did it, however, was something else. Katy Perry's "Hot and Cold" ran through my head._ Well, that's about right. That girl was confusing._ No, more like infuriating. The fact that I couldn't wrap my head around it was...well, it was disturbing.

Someone behind me cleared their throat. My anger quickly dissipated. I needed to be levelheaded when I made my points known. With one deep breath, I calmed the last of my anger. I pivoted, fluidly causing my body to turn, only to meet two sets of eyes. There, sitting on the rich, brown leather couch, was Emmett. His questioning look soon turned to worry, though, as he took in my appearance. Before he could relay any concerns, the man standing beside him spoke up.

"Edward," said Tyler, the vice president of the frat," I heard that you called a meeting." _No shit, Sherlock! _ "Would you like to inform Emmett and I what's up?" He said it so matter-of-factly that he sounded like one of those stupid infomercials.

"Well," I started out timidly, thinking out the best way to phrase this, "a problem with one of our brothers has been brought to my attention. I want to discuss it with him. There is no need for you two to get involved.....yet." Maybe, James would listen to me. _Really? I doubt it, Cullen!_

The air around us stilled, all of us in some sort of weird stasis. Thankfully, Emmett's booming voice broke the awkward silence. "Tyler, I need to speak to my brother." Tyler nodded stupidly at my brother._ Is he really that dense? _Tyler made no move to leave. _Yes. Yes he is._ "Alone, Tyler." Emmett added sternly. Tyler shot me a look, then left.

I strode silently over to my brother. Emmett and I had not talked since I came back. No doubt Alice had informed him of everything. Probably all the way up to and including her mission to destroy all that is Tanya._ Maybe, he just wants a heads up on who you want to talk to._ That would make sense; Emmett was the frat's president. _Or, el presidente, as he liked to be called._

_Sound the buzzer, Cullen, cause you are....WRONG!_

"Eddie," I hated that he called me that, "are you okay? Alice told me what happened." He sounded sincere enough. He had (just like Alice) never liked, my cheating (now ex) girlfriend, Tanya. I was about to tell him I was okay, but I'll be damned if he didn't smirk at me. _Should have known. Emmett's hardly ever serious. _

I curtly nodded my head, wanting to escape the conversation. _But noooo_. Emmett was going to be Emmett. He liked to joke his way through anything stressful. Refusing to egg him on, I just sat there. _Wait for it. Wait for it. It'll come, and..._

"Do you know what you have unleashed on that girl? Alice is out for blood. Literally, out for blood." I had to smile at that. Not that I wanted any physical harm to come to Tanya. _Yeah right. You hope Alice has her knee capped. _No. That's sick. Why would I even think that. _She likes to be on her knees, though. Alice will just help her stay down there. _I am a horrible person; I couldn't help but laugh loudly in response.

Emmett suddenly smiled a huge toothy grin, complete with dimples. I instantly felt all the tension leave me. Em accepted my thankful smile with his customary head nod. He was always good at diffusing a situation. Likewise he was always good at instigating one.

******************************

"Alright, little bro. Tell me who you want to talk to and why." Emmett's tone completely one-eightied. _Apparently el presidente has returned.._

He shifted on the couch turning his massive frame towards me. _Time to get down to business, Edward._ I looked at him once more. My brain needed another moment to formulate the right response. I needed to tell him enough to allow me to handle this on my own. If I overstepped and told him too much, he would involve the frat council, and I knew that would be a mess. My thumb and fore finger pinched the bridge of my nose fiercely, the pressure able to relieve my brief apprehension over this.

I masked my eyes, replacing my anger with a stern, serious look. "Em, let me tell you the why first, okay?" My big brother cocked his head before giving me a nod. If I had told him it was about James, I wouldn't get past the who part. "When I came back to campus this weekend, I broke up a fight at the tavern," I explained, the words gushing out of my mouth in one quick breath.

"Edward," he started in a condescending tone, "that's hardly a reason to get your panties in a twist. Guys get in fights all the time. So, what's the problem?" Emmett was back to smirking at me. And he was right. There wouldn't be a problem if it was just some guys. _But it wasn't, Cullen. It was James. Plus, his actions fucked the rest of your weekend. Tell him the rest!_ My inner voice had gotten more demanding.

"Therein lies the problem, Emmett. It wasn't a couple of the guys." _Wiped that smirk right off your dimpled face, huh?_ "I broke up an argument with one of our brothers and..." I trailed off, not sure how much detail to go into. Emmett's large hand shoved my shoulder, pushing me to continue. "Well, he was arguing with a girl. And let's just say that she didn't particularly appreciate how hard he was holding onto her wrist." I tried for nonchalance, but gazing at Emmett's bright red face, it definitely hadn't worked.

"Who?" Emmett demanded of me. When I didn't blurt out a name, he got even redder (if at all possible). Our parents had raised us with proper morals in place. The first of which was: you never, never put your hands on a woman without her consent. Ever. "Edward," he fumed, "I'm going to ask this one more time. Which one of our brother's is a complete imbecile? Whoever it is will have to deal with me." _Shit, shit, shit!_ I had wanted to deal with this._ How can I get him to agree? Think, Cullen, think._

_"_Em, let me first say that I stopped it before it got out of hand..." A booming, angry Emmett interrupted me.

"Tell. Me. Who. Edward. NOW!" _Oh, shit he's pissed!_ Ya' think?

"James." I said quietly as I waited for the walls to start shaking.

Have you ever seen those cartoons, when someone gets really mad? You know, cherry red, eyes bugged out, veins ripping through their features? _Yeah, I knew this was going to happen. _Emmett had suddenly become the personification of angry cartoon, grizzly bear. The grizzly analogy became even more clear as he roared, "WHAT? That little piss ant has gone too far now. And you, Edward, are going to tell me _exactly_ what happened. Start to finish."

_Fucking craptastic. I would never get the chance to talk to James now. _With how Em looks, you'll probably never see James again. _True. Virtual steam is coming out of his ears. And are those huffs of imaginary white smoke I see?_ I just had to tell him everything. Then, I could try to coax him into letting me handle James.

I took Emmett step by step through my evening encounter with James. "I went to the tavern for a quick drink. It was almost closing time. But after I broke it off with that cheating bitch, Tanya, I needed a drink. James was just sitting there. He went to get us a drink, from the bar. A really drunk, incoherent girl caught his attention, though." Emmett's jaw was in rapid motion now. Clench. Unclench. Clench. "One of Angie's girls stepped in. Basically, she told James to beat it. Then, that she, Bella, would put the drunk girl in a cab. Needless to say, James, did not appreciate her interference. He grabbed her and I stepped in." _Nicely done. Good thinking, not telling him you got turned down by said drunk girl,savior._ Shut it.

Recapping the events of Saturday night didn't take very long, though, and it certainly failed to calm my brother down at all. I took the fact the he was beyond irate and used it to get what I wanted. I quickly explained it to his anger-filled, tense frame.

"Emmet, let's look at this logically, okay?" Emmett huffed, crossing his arms. "You're clearly too upset about this to handle it properly. I, on the other hand, have had time to step back from the situation and handle James diplomatically. Plus, Tyler is one of James' lackeys, and you know that he'd try to lighten the blow. I'm completely objective, and I'm not on the fraternity board. I mean, do we really need the dean's attention on the frat any more than usual? If you handle it, the fraternity council automatically gets involved. And if the fraternity council gets involved, we could risk probation or suspension." _That sounded reasonable, right? _

Emmett still looked pissed, but he allowed me to try and reason with James first. "Come back after lunch," he finally agreed. "James isn't around now, and I need to think of some way to avoid Tyler's questions. You know he's going to want to be involved. Maybe I could find a way to distract Tyler out of the house when you 'talk' to James?" Emmett had conceded.

"Thanks, Em. I'll be back in a few hours." I stood, ready to leave, but Emmett gripped my forearm.

"Really? At Angie's bar?" I smiled and nodded. "I'm genuinely shocked that bastard still has his balls." Yes, Emmett always knew how to diffuse a situation. Chuckling softly, I left the house to gather up some nerve to finally confront James.

******************************

I returned to the house just after one o'clock. I strode into the foyer where I found a huffing, angry Emmett. His body leaned against the closed door of the 'study room,' which was rarely used for its namesake. He beckoned me towards him with a flick of his head. As I began to close the distance between us, I noticed a change in atmosphere. I could feel the waves of anger he was emitting. My hand found its way to his shoulder and squeezed gently in a gesture of comfort.

Emmett leaned towards me. "He's waiting inside. I told him someone needed to speak to him and he was to stay put until then." My brothers jaw clenched then released. Again, the fog that was his anger washed over me. "Edward," he began, "can't we just take him out back and teach his ass a lesson in manners?"_ Was he serious??_ I looked into his eyes and deduced, 'Yes'. Emmett was very serious. _You can't let that happen, Edward; he'll regret it later._ Emmett...regret? _Okay, probably not. But on the off chance he would..._

"No, Emmett, we can't. If anyone found out, you'd be taken off as president. Not only that, but you could also lose your eligibility to play football. This is your senior year. Don't waste it on his stupid ass." I grinned boyishly at him. It was true, if Emmett was caught fighting, he wouldn't be allowed to play. "Let me handle this one, big brother. If he chooses not to listen...well...then, do what you must." We both knew that he wouldn't listen, but my brother needed to cool down before he stepped in.

I turned away from my hulking, angry sibling and opened the door. James was pacing next to the window on the far side of the room. He had his cell phone pressed to his ear firmly. I caught the tail end of his conversation with someones voicemail...no, wait...Tyler's voicemail.

"Ty. Call me as soon as you get this. What the fuck man? How could you not give me a head's up about whatever this is. I feel like I'm on fucking death row. Shit. Call me back, Ty." He slammed his stubby finger down on his phone and shoved it in his pocket. His blond hair looked disheveled, and his clothes were wrinkled. Quite frankly, he looked as if he had just rolled out of his bed._ But he hadn't been here in the morning._ Well, he rolled out of _someone's_ bed. I giggled as the list of possibilities ran through my head.

James turned just as I was stifling my laughter. "Cullen! Thank God. What the fuck, man? Do you know what's going on?" _Wow, did he not remember what happened?_ Maybe he didn't think what he had done was wrong? _All the more reason to bust his ass!_ Agreed.

"James, why don't we sit down. I would like to talk to you for a minute." I did my best impersonation of a concerned party. My inner voice began ranting at my calmness as I pulled out a wood and leather chair. I motioned to the seat across the table from me, implying that he should sit. He just stood there, gaping at me. _Bad dog. I said sit._ "James, please." I pointed to the chair now, and he sat. _YAY!! What a good boy you are, James._

"Talk." He demanded, arms crossed tightly over his chest.

The speech I had been reciting echoed in my head. I needed to let him know, in no uncertain terms, that his behavior had been appalling. But, as I had witnessed his temper, I needed to tread carefully, ease into it so that he would listen. _Fat chance, Cullen._

"Do you remember what happened over at Blue Moon?" I figured I'd see what he could recall. A knowing look dawned on his face. _So he did remember._

"Is this about that little cock tease who works there? If you hadn't interrupted I would have had her." _Delusional much, James?_ He smirked at me before he continued his rant. "That bitch hasn't taken notice of one guy all summer. She's turned down everyone. But I would have had her." He smiled confidently now. _Wait, she turned down everyone? How many guys were vying for her attention?_ Stop it. Focus.

"Bella. James, her name is Bella," I sighed. "And yes, that's what I need to talk to you about." I focused a stern look on him, willing myself not to leap over the table and pummel him. He really had no idea that he fucked up. "The way you behaved towards her was wrong. It not only put you in a bad light, but it reflected poorly on the whole fraternity. Under no circumstances are you ever to violently put your hands on a woman." There, I got it out without hitting him.

James sat and grinned at me through my whole speech. When I had finished, he started. "Ah, Cullen...you mad because I got to her first? Want to make a bet that I can fuck her first, too?" _Stupid, motherfucking, retarded ass James! _He thought I was playing with him...that it was all a big joke.

" I don't want to bet. You will stay away from her. What if Angie had been the one to break up your little argument?" His face contorted into a mask of mock horror. _Oh, is it setting in now?_ "I'll tell you what would have happened. Your balls would be impaled on the bar's ice pick. Then she would have kicked your ass. Then...then she would have called the school. Do you understand what ramifications there could have been? Not only for you, but for the whole house?"

James' head lowered slowly until his forehead was pressed against the table. Maybe, just maybe I had gotten through to him. _Wrong again, Cullen. Geesh. When will you learn?_ James raised his eyes to meet mine. I saw no remorse in them what-so-ever. They were filled with anger. What the fuck was wrong with this guy?

"Listen, Cullen. I will not be told what to do by you. Do _you_ understand? That little bitch had it coming. She should not have interfered. And neither should have you! Angie did not call the school, and I would like to see that cunt _try_ to kick my ass. So, fuck you very much for your concern." It was clear by now that James was simply a cocky, ignorant son-of-a-bitch. So, I had no other choice.

I stood and pushed my chair away from the table. My eyes were cold and hard, but I forced a smile to my face. "Fine, James, have it your way." The hardness in my voice was very audible. I turned and walked towards the door. My hand clasped down on the knob. I wouldn't sit and listen to his petty anger anymore. As I drew my fingers around it and began to twist, he spoke.

"By the way, Cullen, bet is on. I'll fuck that bitch two ways to Sunday before you can even spell out 'ramifications.'" At that, my hand dropped away from the door. My thoughts were yelling at me to beat him down where he sat. All I wanted to do was stand over him and make him admit he was disgusting.

I hadn't even taken two steps towards my new, human punching bag, and he was on his feet. Suddenly, my body was thrown down into the leather sofa. I breathed in the rich deep smell before any recognition of what had just happened hit me. I turned my face slightly, catching a glance at the scene unfolding before me.

James' face was pressed hard against the table. I could see blood welling in a small pool under his nose and mouth and a clean split in his upper lip. His body was jerking violently. It almost appeared like he was having a seizure. His voice carried through the room, filling it with muffled obscenities; his face was pressed too hard on the wooden surface, making it hard for him to speak at all. My eyes traveled away from his face and up to the force that was holding him down. Emmett.

My brother's eyes darted back and forth between James and me. Emmett was, uncharacteristically, screaming. _Fan-fucking-tastic, he had heard the whole thing. _My eyes danced across the room. _Great, not only him, but half the house, had heard._ A few of our frat brothers were aiding in 'teaching manners' with Emmett. A few were trying to pull them off of James, unsuccessfully. The rest just stood at the door. Half amused, half terrified.

I knew that they had never seen Emmett this way. Their president was known for his cool, relaxed demeanor. This...this was not what anyone would expect of him. That made it so much worse. Emmett showed it and I knew it, _shit,_ the whole frat knew. For him to behave this way, James had to have fucked up...and fucked up big time._ Now what are we going to do about it, Cullen?_

**********************

Alright, my lovelies, what do you think? Please review and tell me! B&E together again, next chappie? Maybe.


	4. The Isle of Lesbos

A/N: Heya my dears...Here is chappie 4. Give a huge big shout out to me beta Lexiecullen17 aka Charlotte. She is awesome and a super kick ass friend!

I own nothing...SM owns it all! Lucky Biatch.

EPOV

Yesterday had been eventful to say the least. I had tried to reason with James...that arrogant ass! Unfortunately, he refused to see where I was coming from; he thought the whole thing a game. James basically considered me a cockblocker. I had expected it to go that way with him. What I hadn't counted on, though, was Emmett listening in. _Yeah...that didn't go so well, did it? _In fact, in the end it took five of our frat brothers to pull him off of James.

James cursed and barked for a bit after he'd been freed from Em's death grip, but Tyler talked him into walking away and not foolishly retaliate against Emmett. He cited that everyone needed to take time and cool down. James left the frat house with a broken nose, a split lip, and a very bruised ego.

The whole thing left Emmett walking away with no regret; he was proud to have put such an ass like James in his place. But now he had to be concerned about losing his eligibility to play football. I tried to reassure him. I mean, the next game was still three weeks away (more than enough time to do damage control), but I could see Emmett's anxiety level raising in front of my eyes.

Soon after, I decided to call the Blue Moon Tavern to update Angie; I knew she would have some choice words for James if he ever pulled anything like that again. Like I thought she would, Angie promised to keep an eye out for the girls, especially Bella. I had ventured a quick inquiry as to how Bella was doing, but Angie would have none of that. She laughed loudly and just hung up on me. _Bitch._ But, nonetheless, I was thankful that she was watching over Bella.

Alice had woken me up this morning. Apparently, Emmett had called her and completely unloaded on her. I knew that Emmett's anxiety levels were getting too high! He spilled everything in his angsty--coach is going to kill me--mood. Who knew that big old bear would be this upset? _You did, stupid. That's why you tried to keep him out of it. _Oh, yeah. Right! _Shit, poor Emmett_. More like poor James. He better hope that Emmett doesn't get into trouble. Woohoo...another busted lip and maybe a broken arm! That'll teach him to keep his hands to himself. _Stop, Cullen. Quit thinking like that. _Fine, fine. But can I break his fingers, at least?_ We'll see._

"Edward, would you be as kind as to explain why our big brother is so frantic this morning?" Alice crossed the threshold of my bedroom door, slowing her pace as she reached my bedside. I cringed at her expression; Alice was an expert at replicating our mother's stare. Stupid, mimicking pixie.

"After I called you about Tanya," I paused as Alice's mouth twitched up evilly. _Uh oh, I know that look._ "Well, I went over to the Blue Moon to get a drink. As usual, James was there. He got grabby with one of Angie's girls, and I stepped in." I smiled at the fact I could break it down without going into detail. I should have known better than to try that with Alice.

"Really? I'm surprised you had the chance to step in. Angie usually handles that part of her job well. She enjoys it, actually." Alice was beginning to internalize, not really talking to me, but at me. I had to stop her before she dove head first into all the possibilities.

I sat up quickly, my hand grasping the tiny pixie's forearm, willing her to stop. "Ang was in the back, Al. James was hurting the girl. I had to help her. The next day, I told Emmett about what had happened. I persuaded him to allow me to handle it. The house does not need the dean involved." She knew the troubles our frat house had had in the past. She simply nodded for me to continue. "Anyway, things got out of hand. James said some stuff, and Emmett had been listening in. Which, sister dear, I did not know about. He busted in the door and had James pinned to the table before I could move to stop him. I didn't even see it happen...it was that fast."

Alice's eyes focused down on me. She smiled at first, then sat on the edge of my bed, her eyes quickly becoming narrow slits in her porcelain face. "Now, Edward," _Run, Edward...run. She's using mom's voice, too! Hide us, PLEASE!_ "I know that you're not telling me everything. You forget how much Em babbles when he's upset." It struck me then that my brother had heard the whole confrontation, albeit through a door. _I repeat, RUN!_

Before my mind had processed the last thought, her question was hanging in the air, dangling in front of us. "Who is Bella, Edward?" she asked, curiosity lighting up her eyes. The 'Jaws' music was running through my head. She was not going let me get away. _Shit. Why don't you listen to me? Just man up and answer her._

"She's the girl from the tavern. You know, the one I helped out?" Simple enough. I threw my legs hurriedly over the edge of the bed. Maybe she would let me get ready for class in peace. _Wrong again. Asshole._

"Hmm, so Bella's not the girl that turned you down for a date? Or the girl that James wanted to make wagers on? Maybe she's also not the girl that has you hiding from me, your sweet, loving sister, all weekend long?" Her narrowed eyes flashed briefly with what I knew as victory. She had me, and now she was going to get all of the gory details. _Damn her and her intuition._

"H-how did you know? And I wasn't hiding, by the way." Alice scoffed. "What? I mean....just how did you know?" I was stumbling. I knew that Em knew part of it, but from the look on Alice's face, she knew everything. _Give in. She will never leave you alone. Please, listen to me this time?_ "Fine, Alice. Tell me what you want to know. And make it quick and painless. I have class in an hour."

"Oh no, Edward, this will not be quick. I'll meet you after your morning class. And you _will_ spill, everything. Got it?" I nodded. I had no choice really. If I didn't tell her, she was just going to seek it out some other way...although I highly suspected that she already knew everything there was to know about Bella. _Maybe, this is a good thing._ How? _Maybe, if you spill so will Alice_.

Before I had even agreed to our post-class plans, she had left my room. Her voice carried down the hallway, just before the front door clicked shut. "Hurry up Edward, you don't want to be late. Geez, it the first class and you are already running behind." _Wait, has she been talking this whole time? Fuck, I really need to start paying more attention._

Thirty minutes later, I was running out the door. I made it to the campus with fifteen minutes to get to class. Luckily, I knew my way around campus really well. I strode into the class, immediately feeling all eyes on me. Good to know that the rumor mill was functional. The student body at WU knew that I was single again. Trying to avoid a repeat of the bookstore (I didn't really want to hear the gossip today), I found a seat in the far corner away from everyone else.

I pulled my course schedule from my tan, leather, Fossil messenger bag. I hadn't taken the time to really look at the work load I would be immersed in. Currently, I was a music major. This semester, though, I would be taking classes outside of that. My parents insisted that I have other options to fall back on. It was a smart move, but now I would be engrossing myself in course work that wasn't my main focus. _They are paying for your education, Cullen. Be grateful...they care about your options_. I am, why else would I be taking this class?

Suddenly, the atmosphere in the classroom changed. The girls' incessant giggles and the guy's banter changed, replaced with snickers of jealousy and venom and the sound of catcalls.

"Who are they?" I heard a shrill girl's voice speak up.

"I don't know who they are, but they sure as hell _think_ they're cute," another snippy girl's bark bit in.

"What do you mean 'think' Bree? They are all sorts of fuckhot," a man's voice broke in. It was quickly followed by a few of his friends agreements.

Bree and the other girl were whispering now. I could still hear venom laced tones, but I could no longer make out the words. The guys in the class decided to fill the room with low whistles and a few 'Thank-you God's.' That was all it took to pique my curiosity. I leaned down, pretending to riffle through my messenger bag, trying to get the best view without actually being noticed.

The sight that fell upon me tore the breath from my lungs. I was gripped with the feeling of drowning. Gasping for air, my mind frantic with the cosmic possibilities. GoodlordinHeavenandsweetbabyJesus what did I do to deserve this? I would repent if I thought it would help. It was as if my body had transported into one of those cheesy, teenage, romance movies--you know the wind blowing through the pretty girl's hair, melodramatic music flowing through the back ground, everyone having tunnel vision and seeing nothing else? This was that moment for me. My vivid imagination filled in the wind fan and the music, of course, but still!!

_Why? Why, this class? This is going to be a long day...more like a long semester_.

***********************************************************

BPOV

"Come on, Bella. I want to stop and get something to eat before class." Charlotte was a surprisingly early riser. She had been up for awhile. She pressed her dark hair straight, applied some light make-up, and was dressed to kill. Or, at least, give some poor upper-classmen an aneurysm.

I couldn't help but to stare at her. She was this extraordinary, exotic beauty. I was...well I was me. "Char, we won't be late. Plus, I've been here all summer, so I know where the good spots are." She just eyed me, unconvinced. "Fine, fine. Let me throw on some sweat pants and a tee, then we can go."

A loud gasp erupted from Charlotte's beautiful face. "Are you serious, Bella? Sweats is a definite no-no. Understand?" Oh no. She was going to make me get dressed, wasn't she? Yes, she was. "Understand, Bella? No sweats!" she stated more sternly.

With a curt nod as my only answer, she made her way to my closet. She grumbled something about sweats being for indoor use only...like as in your room or the gym only. "Looks like the slip cover is not the only change I need to make. Bella, all you have is work clothes and 'indoor' stuff." Charlotte was staring quizzically from my closet to me.

"Well, roomie, we both came from warmer climates. I only brought my essentials," I started to explain. Charlotte's mouth opened to start in again. I decided to intervene. "Charlotte, I haven't had any extra money to buy new clothes. Now, that I'm down one job, I won't have much still." _Please let this go_.

"Fine, you can borrow something of mine, and we'll go shopping later on." Next thing I knew, Charlotte was sizing me up. She turned gracefully on her heel and darted into her closet.

"Char, I just told you I don't have much money." Had she not heard me explain everything not two minutes ago?

"Oh, sugar, you misunderstood. You are my friend now, right?" I nodded, trying to see where she was going. "And since you are my friend, you will not wear hideous things outside. Okay?" I gave another confused nod. "So, Bella, we will use daddy's credit card and buy you some things." Quickly my nodding turned to fervent shaking.

"Bella, understand this honey, I have a rather large monthly allowance. Daddy doesn't care what I spend it on. So, I'm spending it on you. Didn't you say you just had a birthday?" She was grinning maniacally.

"In September, four months ago." As much as I needed new things, I didn't think I wanted Charlotte to buy them for me. I had barely known her for one day.

She started to bounce up and down and clap excitedly. "See, then I owe you a birthday present and something from Christmas, as well. What would Daddy think if I forgot to get something for my sweet friend, Bella?" She was not going to relent, I could tell. Charlotte had that Renee-like enthusiasm, and there was no way was she going to let me win this. Ten minutes later, not only had I agreed to shopping, but I had let her dress me up like a barbie.

I could see the mascara wand inching closer to my face. I was scared. Jason music was thrumming in my head. Ch, ch, ch, ch..ah, ah, ah, ah. My mind, half expecting a hockey-mask clad, serial killer to jump out of the bathtub, wielding a butcher knife. I had had enough.

"Please, no more make-up." Charlotte was about to launch into yet another lecture. "Please, Charlotte, or we won't make it to the coffee shop before class." I knew this would be a good trade-off. When the whole job situation had been discussed, she found out about my old manager. Char already hated Eric. During my traumatic makeover, she had mentioned having a 'talk' with him. _Bella, pick the lesser of two evils. Mascara or confronting Eric_. Ding, ding, ding...in this corner in high heels and barbie sized clothes, weighing in at....*_giggles_* you get the idea.

"Okay then, sugar, let's go make a scene." Charlotte was ready to do just that. Her hair was pressed and shone, it hung all the way to her lower back. She had on a fitted, pale, pink, cashmere sweater, which contrasted greatly with her dark hair and features. Tight, painted-on grey jeans were tucked neatly inside a pair of knee-high, black leather, four inch, stiletto boots. A scene was _exactly_ what we would be making today. Her beauty contrasted with my plainness the same way her hair color contrasted the shade of pink in her sweater.

A large gush of breath escaped from me. I hadn't even realized that I had been holding it. Excited that my ploy had worked, I quickly bent down to zip up the ankle high suede boots. Charlotte refused to allow me to wear a heel less than three inches. As I briefly checked my reflection the mirror, I barely recognized myself.

Charlotte had swept my hair up into a ponytail, my mahogany curls falling neatly between my shoulder blades. Her skills at applying make-up also did not go unnoticed. Even though I see could see a distinct change, I could barely see the cosmetics. A creamy, v-neck, turquoise sweater accented my pale features nicely. A pair of black leggings could be seen peeking from under the sweater(at mid-thigh) and running into the boots.

Charlotte was smiling at me, happy that her transformation was being noticed and obviously appreciated. The heat of a blush burst onto my face and colored my cheeks. _Lucky, Bella. We have a great roomie. She rocks it._ Yes, she does. For the first time, in what seemed like forever, I wanted to trust someone._ It's all or nothing, babe. No going half-ways_.

Pushing the thoughts of my last roommate, Jessica, out of my head, I spoke up. _She's not Jess. Hell you don't even have a boyfriend for her to sleep with._ See, no worries. _Plus, she has Peter._ "Char, would you mind adding the mascara?" It was a tiny step. But, none-the-less, I had made it.

I wanted to let myself have friends again.

**********************************************************************

I had heard through the co-worker grapevine that Eric was still on the morning shift. Supposedly, The Drip-n-Sip manager wasn't thrilled about me quitting. In her eyes, Eric was at fault, and until he found a replacement, he was stuck on mornings. _Haha, sucker. That's what you get for being a sexist asshole!_ Be nice. _But, I don't want to. _Okay, be evil.

While my inner mind was rejoicing, Charlotte was in full-on plan mode. She was talking so fast, her southern drawl obscuring her hasty sentences; I legitimately had no idea what she had planned so far...that's how little I understood. Filled with excitement (that much I could tell), her words hung in the air between us. "I'll teach that little prick to upset my roomie..." was the last statement Charlotte made before we were met with the door of the coffeehouse.

"Bella, I love you already, and I will not allow assholery. Understand?" Charlotte laid her hand on my shoulder, her tone brimming with care and sincerity. While I wasn't sure if she was talking about me or Eric, I just nodded. "Eric will be taught a lesson. He will grovel at your feet for the rest of the year. Just listen to what I say and let me lead the way, okay?" _What the hell has she got planned?_ Who knows but let her take care of it. _I can handle it myself!_ No. You will fuck it up then get pissed and punch someone. _Your point?_ That is sooo not handling it.

"Okay, Charlotte," I sighed, resigning myself to the fact that she was probably going to follow through with her plan no matter what, "I trust you. Tell me what to do." I had to prove to her (and to myself) that I did. A wicked smile spread across her face and suddenly I wasn't so sure that I could do what she asked.

"You just act like you don't know what I'm talking about. Whatever I say, just brush it off and giggle."

"Charlotte, if I laugh won't it seem like I _do_ know what you're talking about?" I queried as she started to open the door.

Charlotte gave me a wink and threw the door open; all eyes fell on us. "Exactly, sugar!" _Uh oh._

My arm laced through my new roommates, looking for reassurance. _Please don't do anything too crazy. _She glanced at me quickly, giving another wink as we approached the counter. There, looking like a deer caught in the headlights, was Eric. His black hair was grossly disheveled and his mouth hung agape in what looked to be...awe. _What the hell is wrong with him?_ Did you forget what you are wearing, Bella?_ Oh yeah. *giggles* Eat it, dickhead._

"Excuse me, darlin'," Charlotte words dripped full of southern charm and sex, "could we get some _service_ here?" She gave my arm a quick squeeze, and I inserted the appropriate giggle.

"Um, yeah," he stuttered. "I mean, um, what can I get you ladies?" His eyes were glued to Charlotte's breasts as her free hand fluttered there-getting his full attention. _Tease._ My roommate was so awesome.

"Well, sugar, I'm not sure what my breasts would like, but my friend and I need to order. Do you think you can _handle_ that?" _Oh holy crow, did she just say that?_ Yes...yes she did. Another squeeze of my arm and a sideways glare from my new friend reminded me of the plan.

"Charlotte, hun, stop teasing the help. We need to get our stuff and get to class." I ended it with a giggle. For the first time, since the conversation started, Eric really looked at me. If I thought his eyes were huge and mouth open before, I was wrong. Eric now looked like a dog hanging out the window of a car--all he was missing was his tongue slapping the side of his face with drool. I scoffed softly at that thought.

The smile that spread across Char's face told me, that in no uncertain terms, I was on track now. "B-be-bella, is th-that you?" The stutter of words fell out of Eric's already open mouth. Before I could think to respond, Charlotte cut in.

"Eww, Bella. Do you know him?" She now had her body angled closer to mine and was glaring at the speechless Eric.

"Char, this is my old manager, Eric. Remember I told you _all_ about him." I pasted the best smirk I had on my face, while my hand traced up Charlotte's arm to rest on her shoulder.

"Ooh, you're the jackass that hit on my girlfriend!" _Did she just say girlfriend?_ Yup._ How fun is this going to be._ I giggled and peered through my lashes to gleam at Charlotte. My fingers now had a mind of their own, curling and uncurling a stray piece of Charlotte's hair.

"Huh? What? I mean, Bella never said that she was, um...taken." He sounded like such a schmuck. Eric couldn't even form a whole sentence.

"Don't be like that, Eric. I'm sure that I clearly explained I wasn't interested in your advances." I giggled again, seeing Eric's shocked face. This was hilarious. _Told ya._

Then it happened. I had no idea what to do. Charlotte winked at me, gave my arm a final squeeze, and leaned in towards me. _She's going to kiss you!_ No, she's not...she wouldn't, would she?

"Bel, don't freak out, hun," Charlotte whispered, her lips lightly grazing my earlobe. "Just play along. I promise it will be worth it when you see his face." Her words confirmed my inner voice; she was definitely planning on kissing me. I was terrified, but I knew I needed to let loose...even though I hadn't really expected to get _this_ loose. _Go for it. She's super hot. _Good lord, my inner voice was turning bi on me. _Whatever, bitch, kiss her!_

Charlotte's lips began their soft and gentle descent on my skin. I could tell that she was trying not to push too far. _And I thank you for that, Charlotte. _She continued her path, placing light kisses from the base of my ear down to the corner of my mouth. She gave me a quick glance, asking permission. I closed my eyes and then closed the gap between us. My lips met hers. It wasn't forceful or rushed. A slow, soft kiss passed between our mutually painted lips. Then it was over. A short, sweet, simple kiss.

I had never kissed another girl. It was nice, though. In fact, the kiss we shared had been better than ninety percent of the kisses I had had with men. _Sad._ I know.

My mind was brought back from our impromptu make-out session with a tug on my arm. Charlotte walked towards the front door, pulling me with her and out of the coffee shop.

"Bella, we should eat somewhere else. I don't think that's sanitary." Charlotte was pointing a manicured finger towards Eric. He stood there, drool hanging from the corner of his mouth. Literally. But that wasn't what she was pointing at. From where we stood, we could clearly see Eric's hand caressing an obvious erection. _Gross. _Apparently he thought the counter would hide his actions; he was wrong. He had forgotten that the pastry display case was completely glass. See through....all the way through.

That did it. I burst into a fit of giggles. We reached the door of the coffeehouse, fingers interlaced with one another, and began singing Katy Perry's 'I Kissed a Girl'..._and I liked it!_

************************************

EPOV

Bella walked through the classroom of hushed murmurs, completely unaware of the disturbance she was causing. Not only Bella, but also a very pretty dark haired girl. Their hands were intertwined and both were oblivious to the hushed conversations flowing about them.

I thought that seeing Bella at work was great. Bella in class was better. The turquoise of her sweater sat snugly against her skin, allowing me to relish in the curves of her perfect body. Her neck was bare from her hair, pulled away from her face. Yes, her flawless, beautiful face. My gut propelled me to reach out and touch her...until the fleeting moments of Saturday night filtered back into my mind.

Her rejection was my first. Somethings should not be repeated (being turned down is one of them) Neither she or her 'friend' had noticed me staring. _Maybe, just maybe, the girl is the reason she turned you down._ Bella's not a lesbian, is she? _That would explain her refusal to go out with you. _True, but we shouldn't assume things...even if it does soothe our ego. _Fine, but this gives us better material to fantasize with. _Fuck. Shut up. With erotic thoughts of naked Bella and the dark haired beauty rushing through my head, I hadn't noticed that they took the seats directly in front of me.

They had still not seen me, or at least they had not acknowledged my presence. Both girls were giggling and speaking in hushed voices, as if they were sharing intimate secrets. _Get your mind out of the gutter, perv! _I cocked my head, trying hard to hear their conversation.

"Bella, did you see his face? Oh my God, it was priceless." The dark haired girl sifted through her bag, not even looking at Bella. _How could she stand to take her eyes off of her? _I know that I couldn't seem to.

"Charlotte, you were right. That was so worth it. Forget Eric's face...did you see the customer's faces after you pointed out what he was doing? That's _got_ to be a health code violation." Bella's head was thrown back in laughter in recollection of the obviously hilarious memory. So, Bella's friend's name is Charlotte. _Note to self: Ask around about Bella and Charlotte dating. _Stupid, we don't need to ask around. _What are you talking about? _We have our own Intelligence Agent...Alice! _Aha. Countdown to meeting with Alice: T-minus one hour, twenty minutes._

Their revelation of health code violations and customers had my interest piqued, though. I never really cooked. Not that I couldn't, I just didn't. Mainly I grabbed a bite somewhere around campus. _Great, now everytime we go out to eat we'll have to ask if an Eric works there. _Yeah...and what he does that's so gross._ Or, you could just ask Bella. _Not happening.

Bella was still in full-on conversation mode when the professor walked to the podium. I had never seen him before, but that wasn't unusual. UW had a never-ending stream of visiting professors. The ladies of the classroom took quick notice of the professor. Their discussions were halted at his entrance replaced by sly smiles and soft, girly giggles. I didn't see what the big deal was, but I guess some of the girls thought he was good looking. He was tall with dark skin and long, twisted dreadlocks.

He cleared his throat, signaling the start of class. "Hello students, I am Professor Laurent. This is Creative Writing, an in depth work of poetry. If this is not the class you thought it to be, please leave now." He smiled genuinely around the room, pausing to make eye contact with the students. When no one stood to leave, he gave a nod of the head. Why did I enroll in this class again? _To appease your loving parents, dilhole. _Oh yeah, right.

***********************************************

BPOV

Why hello, Professor. Aren't you a sexy man beast? _Yes, he surely is. Yum yum. _Please don't be the professor of this class. _Maybe he's a student aid?_ Hmmm, wait what did he just say? _Shit, way to pay attention, Bella.  
_

"......fessor Laurent. This is Creative Writing, an in depth work of poetry. If this is not the class you thought it to be, please leave now." I caught the tail end, but it was enough to know he was the teacher. How will I ever concentrate with him teaching? His genuine smile was warm and inviting, the female population panting in anticipation of his undivided attention. He probably stood around six feet with dark twisted hair that fell into neatly coiled dreadlocks. His hair was almost as long as mine. _Wow. _Wow, indeed. The good professor's complexion was dark and smooth. But it was his eyes that had me captivated; they had almost a dark cherry brown that colored his eyes, and the slight tinge of red was fascinating.

"Oohlala," Charlotte was entranced as well. "Bella, honey, he's beautiful." It was an odd description, but fit him perfectly. His voice carried through out the room and the edge of a french accent could be heard. _Shit, Bella, he's talking again. Stop lusting after him and listen. _Fine. My inner voice was such a bitch nowadays.

"As I said, my name is Professor Laurent. Laurent is fine, if you are comfortable calling me by it. This course will center not only on writing poetry, but also your understanding of it." All eyes were focused on him. It seemed as though the whole class was experiencing tunnel vision. Or, it could be only me. I chanced a wandering look around the class. Nope, everyone's attention was held by him.

"Seeing as this is our first meeting, I would like for us to get to know each other. Let me begin with myself. I went to university in France and graduated with my masters in Literature. I enjoy writing, but my passion lies in the understanding...to unravel and reveal the inner workings of the great minds in literature. My hope is that you, as students, will learn to love the inner workings as well." He briefly paused, his eloquent body twisting at the waist to reach over to the podium to retrieve some paperwork.

The professor's eyes scanned the room, smiling happily. "Great. There are thirty-three students here. I will divide you into groups of three. After I make the divisions, you will group together, and I will explain what I want." Every person in the class began rapidly looked to their right and their left. The possibilities of partners was unnerving. I hoped--no, prayed--that Charlotte and I would be together.

Thankfully, Professor Laurent was grouping people by where they were seated. He divided the room quickly, telling separate groups to put a bit of space between them. Lastly, he looked to where we were seated. "You three, in the back there." He was grinning at us. I smiled in return, acknowledging him. "Yes, my loners. You three will work together." He gave us a quick wink before he turned back to his podium.

I waited for him to continue, but he was already back to shuffling papers. I took the opportunity to look at Char. She was grinning ear to ear.

"I'm so happy he didn't seperate us, Bel." She seemed so confidant this morning, but she looked so relieved that we had each other. I immediately felt glad I wasn't the only one that was fearful. I reached into my messenger bag and grabbed a notepad and a pen.

"I'll take notes for the both of us, Char. Is that okay?" She nodded and set her bag back down. I began to shift in my seat, so that I could introduce myself to our other partner. "We can talk after class and set up a schedule. By then we'll know exactly what the professor will want fr...Shit!" How had I not seen him when we sat down? _Because you were reliving your short stint as a lesbian. _Right.

"Bella, are you okay? Is something wrong?" Charlotte panicked, her voice frantic with concern.

"I'm fine. I didn't realize that I already know our partner." Sitting there staring at me was Edward, his face adorned with that crooked grin. _Mischievous looking bastard_. I hurriedly dropped my head, pretending to stare at my boots. The blush in my face spreading to heat my chest as well. Hopefully he hadn't noticed. A hard jab in the ribs let me know that Charlotte was waiting for further explanation. My eyes slowly wandered to her face only to have her curiosity confirmed.

"Remember when I told you about the guy from the bar?" I gave a tight head jerk towards Edward. Understanding flashed on my roomie's face which then morphed into anger. Fierce, brute anger. I didn't fully understand her reaction until she had her face inches from him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Didn't your mother raise you with manners? How in the hell did you think that shit was okay? You...you sick son-of-a-bitch!" Her words seethed form her lips. The fury in them is what finally clicked meaning in my head. She thought he was James.

"Nothing is wrong with me. Yes, my mother did teach me manners. Obviously yours did not," he scoffed. "And I only asked her on a date! She refused. End of story." They leaned towards one another, the tension palpable in the air between them. Both of my partners were furious. And now both sets of anger filled eyes were on me. _Shit...shit...damn...fuck...shit! _Eloquent.

"Char, calm down, please." I placed the palm of my hand on her shoulder, but she shook it away.

"What do you mean calm dow--" I took my hand away from her shoulder and pressed it to her mouth. Edward took in a breath, and I knew he was about to start in as well. My index finger shot up in his face, my eyes begging him to wait. Thankfully, he complied.

"Charlotte," I tried calmly. My hand slowly dropping from her mouth. "Not _that_ guy. Remember the _other_ guy?" My eyes now fixed on her pleading with her not to start word vomiting, again. The realization crept into her eyes. The edges of her lip suddenly turned up, girly laughter emerging along with snorts of apologies at not only me but Edward.

Edward looked confused momentarily until he, too, was laughing. It was obscene the way they were in hysterics. I was surprised the entire room wasn't staring at us. With his vivid, green eyes trained on me, his laughter slowed (even if only slightly). "Sh-she th-thought I was _James?_" he said, disgusted. My body instinctively cringed. All too quickly the atmosphere changed again.

Renee had always told me how open my expressions were. Case and point: Edward and Charlotte had changed their expressions of laughter and disbelief to ones of sadness and apology. Both uttered out a quick 'Sorry Bella,' but I had no time to let them know it was okay. Professor Laurent jumped in giving us our assignment, breaking up the surprise pity party. _Thank you, professor sexy beast._

_"_Okay, now that we have had a few moments to get acquainted, I will be walking around to each group assigning a poet. What I would like you to do, as a group, is to discuss the poet. That means their famous and infamous works. Each poet is well-known, so there will be no excuses on lack of information. You will write about the poet. Here-in lies the fun. This is creative writing, right? You will immerse yourselves into what their lives would have been like. One of you will take their lives on before they were famous. One will take thier peak years. And the last of you will take the years following. You will round robin this, not write it as a group. You can research and study together, but the periods of life and the tale you choose to tell should be yours." He took pause to make sure that we all understood.

While it is easy to find mountains of detail about people's lives; you have to be inventive and creative to fill in the spaces. I couldn't help but be thrilled at the assignment. We would be adding our versions of their life, spinning our own tales in the midst of actual facts. Before my mind ventured into the possibilities, Professor Laurent was talking again.

"You will be presenting as a group to the class." _No_. I hated talking in front of people. _Maybe this wasn't going to be fun. _Duh? It's no fun if you pass out trying to speak to the class. "Each member of the group will present one of the sections. However, you will not be presenting your section." A chorus of 'huhs?' and 'whats?' came from every direction. A wicked smile flashed on the dear professors face. He was clearly prepared for this reaction.

"This is also a team building exercise. You will have to work as a group. I don't want you to think you can just divide this up and go your merry way. As I said, you will be researching and studying together. When you present, it will tell me different things. The things I will need to teach you better: a) your individual writing styles (I will know who wrote what), b) your presenting skills, c) the way you handle praise and criticism, and finally d) how well you can defend the piece you present."

He continued on, seeing there were no questions. "This way you not only have to learn about the poet, but you have to learn about your partners. You have to know how they think if you want to be able to defend their work. That's it. We will be presenting in three weeks. I will give you the last bit of class to talk amongst yourselves as I assign the poets. After you receive your poet, you may leave for the day." With his final words, he began to filter through the class. _This was going to be interesting to say the least._

***********************************

EPOV

My head was still reeling from Charlotte's venom filled accusations. I had never been more glad that I wasn't James. _Not even when Emmett was beating that ass?_ No way, man. Did you see that girl? I thought she was going to dig her white tipped nails into my face. _Definitely more dangerous than Em. We're gonna have to watch that one. _Indeed.

Now, though, my eyes were completely focused on Bella. Her image had been seered into my brain since Saturday, all of my thoughts filled with her image, her voice, and her refusal. Now she was sitting not even two feet in front of me. I could smell the scent of strawberries wafting through the air. Breathing her in, I sat back to revel in my fantasies, my thoughts saturated with the doe eyes temptress. I missed most of what the professor had been explaining.

That was okay, though. I never had to pay attention to lectures. My brain picked them apart and acquired only the essentials. This project would be a piece of cake. I had no problem speaking in front of the class. If I could preform on a stage with a piano than a presentation was nothing. The subject matter and how it was written would be the only downfall, if any. Hopefully both girls were smart as they were beautiful.

We would have to have multiple study sessions for research and to learn each other's point of views. _That would be awesome. _What?_ Now we can spend time with Bella. _You mean Bella and Charlotte. _Whatever, semantics. _True. Maybe I could get to know her better. Than I could ask her out again. _You mean, if that's not her girlfriend you can ask her out again?_ Whatever, semantics.

"Well hello there, my loners," the professor said from directly behind me. He moved so quietly that I hadn't even heard him approach. _Creepy much?_ "I wanted to talk with you for a couple of minutes. You know, try and get a feel for you as a whole? That way I can assign a proper poet." Laurent sat in the chair next to me, but his attention was focused on the two girls in front of us.

"Okay, sir." Bella started. "What would you like to know?" She sounded as though she was speaking to a parent figure.

The professor began laughing. "No way you are calling me, sir. I'm not _that_ old." He feigned offense at her use of the title. "Laurent will be fine. Since you all know my names...let's start with yours." Simple enough.

"Ladies first," I said, dipping my hand to the women. Bella smiled up at me, but Charlotte had a look I knew well on her face...mistrust. She knew about Saturday, and she still didn't trust me.

Charlotte pulled her glare from me, settling her dark eyes on our professor and spoke with a southern drawl I hadn't heard earlier. "I'm Charlotte Evans and this is Bella Swan." Her hand gestured over to Bella. There was a sparkle in her eye, and she looked down right devious. Charlotte was up to something. Bella smiled and wiggled her fingers in greeting.

All eyes were suddenly on me. One pair still glared (Charlotte), one seemed intrigued (Bella), and the last was very amused (Laurent). _What's so funny? _Have no idea. _Well say something...they're staring at you looking stupid.  
_

"Yes, um...I'm Edward Cullen." That was simple enough. I looked over, though, and all eyes were still on me. Was I supposed to say something else?

"What else would you like to know, Laurent?" I said, tearing my eyes away from the chocolate pools in front of me.

"Oh, I think I know more than enough." Laurent's voice chimed in, sounding as amused as his eyes appeared to be. _What's up with this guy?_ He stood and looked between the three of us. His head had been nodding the whole time. "Yes, I know exactly who you will write about." His attention focused now on Bella.

A sudden pang of jealousy shot through my veins. _Mine._ Where did that come from? She wouldn't even go on a date with me and I was going all caveman. Stupid, barbaric thoughts.

Laurent's gaze was held by Bella's nervous looking one. I could hear the audible gulp she made. She seemed almost fearful of him. _I'll protect you, Bella._ Shut up. One second you're in caveman mode, and now its all knight in shining armor. "You will take the lead on this," he nodded down at Bella. "Sappho is perfect for your trio." Without any further explanation, he was gone.

My eyes shot over to Bella. "What the fuck was that about? Do you know him or something?" Shit, did I say that out loud? _Afraid so. You now look like a jealous asshole._

Charlotte reached over and patted Bella's arm; she gave it a light squeeze before letting it go. Bella's features softened and suddenly softly she spoke. "No, Edward. I have never met him before..._today."_ She just implied something, I'm sure of it. _No she didn't...you're hearing things._ "I need to speak to Laurent before we leave. Charlotte why don't you and Edward decide when we should meet up." Bella purred out at both of us.

_She purred like a fucking sex kitten! _My cock and my internal voice were mentally holding hands and doing the happy dance, chanting _'Sex Kitten'_ over and over. I was about to jump in and join them until I realized Charlotte was glaring at me.

"You are a stupid fuck, aren't you?" she spat at me. Not needing a response, she continued, annoyed. "We can meet tonight to do some research. That is...if you're not busy." I shook my head telling her I wasn't busy. "Bella doesn't have to work tonight. We have a few errands and then we can meet you at the library. What time is best for you?"

How does she know so much about Bella? Is it wrong of me to be envious of her knowledge? _Probably but I don't care. I've got no problem competing with a chick for Bella. _'Chick', seriously? I am a dick. "How about five?" Maybe I could convince them to grab something to eat after. If including Charlotte meant I could spend time with Bella, I would take it.

Charlotte was standing now. She glanced over to where Bella and Laurent were. Bella's hands had a life of their own, gesturing wildly while she talked with him. They seemed to be comfortable with one another. He smiled at her endearingly, his hand often reaching over to her, trying to calm hers. Charlotte laughed, noticing where my gaze was set.

"Yeah, we should be finished by five. We'll meet you in front of the library and go from there." She was walking towards her friend as she spoke. Her feet halted and her face turned back over her shoulder setting her gaze on me. With that one last look she said again, "You _are_ a stupid fuck, aren't you?" Again, she didn't wait for a response.

Those two were meant for each other. Both women were infuriating and completely confusing. I had a distinct feeling I would need to stock up on Tylenol trying to work with them this semester. I could only imagine the migraines I would be getting from their intense mood swings.

I straightened my shirt and bent over my desk gathering my things. I slung my messenger bag over my shoulder carelessly, hitting something in the process. Well, it was actually a someone, as I heard a loud 'Ouch!' from behind me. Embarrassed, I turned around slowly already offering up apologies. Face to face with me was Laurent, who was laughing loudly at me.

He was standing there clutching his shoulder, but still he was laughing. Maybe he was crazy. "I'm so sorry Laurent...I didn't think anyone was behind me." Again, he had been stealthy in his approach. _Still a creeper._

"It's really no problem, Edward. Everyone else had already left when I saw you standing up here. I thought you might have a question about the project." I looked around the room, realizing that we were alone. I wonder how long I was standing here thinking to myself? "Was there a question?" he continued.

"No. I'm just dragging behind a bit today. No questions," I stated simply. He nodded, walking with me side by side towards the door. "Well have a nice night. See you next class." My feet had not taken two steps before his words stopped me.

"Sappho is exactly perfect for your trio. Good night." The smile was evident in his voice imploring me to question his statement. _All right, Laurent...I'll bite._

My body turned back towards him, giving into his request. "Why is that Laurent? You said that earlier too." I really _was_ curious.

"You should read 'The Anaktoria' when you look into her work. Then you will find my reasoning behind the choice." He turned, gracefully sauntering back into the classroom, leaving me there, perplexed, to decipher his cryptic answer.

***********************************************

A/N: Alright my lovelies up next the study session. I promise not leave you hanging too long.

Sappho is an awesome poet from the early 500bc's. She was considered the greatest female poets of antiquity in Greece history. Plato called her the "tenth muse"

she was rumored to be a lesbian but loving men and women(so bi-sexual). She came from the Island of Lesbos (hence where the name lesbian derived from)

If you don't want to read Anaktoria and can't wait for the story explanation hit me up...I will tell 'ya. Promise

Review, review. Let me know how you are feeling.


	5. Misfits and strappy yellow death traps

**A/N: Loads of love to my kick ass beta Lexiecullen17 for helping me get this chapter done. :) She rocks!!!**

**oh yeah....I don't own anything ut all belongs to the talented Stephenie Meyer  
**

EPOV

Bella had just dismissed me...again. This girl was going to be the death of me(or at least of my ego.) Her _friend_, Charlotte, had let me know that they would meet me at the library. Now, I just needed to find a way to get Bella to go to dinner with me after. _You think that's gonna happen when Charlotte thinks you're a 'stupid fuck'? _No, probably not. I will have to convince them both to come then.

I was so lost in my conniving that I almost ran into someone. No, not just someone_..._Alice. _Great_. Standing in front of me, with her hand pushed out to halt me, was my twin.

"Whoa there. What's got you so distracted, Edward?" Alice had moved to my side, gracefully looping her arm in mine to guide me toward the benches. _Haha. She's steering you around like you're mentally unstable._ No she isn't!_ Mmhm. Keep telling yourself that. That's why she's patting your arm and talking to you like you're five? _That's when I took notice of the soothing tone she took. And, in fact, she _was_ patting my arm.

"Edward, hun, are you feeling okay? Did you hear me? Why are you so out of it? What the hell is wrong with you?" Alice's questions were in rapid fire motion, shooting them one after another. Bullets from an automatic weapon, each one laced with intent. I needed to start to answer her, knowing that the longer I waited, the more likely there were to get into more dangerous territory.

"Alice!" I turned my body towards her, grabbing her shoulders, hoping to still her movements and inquisition. Alice's eyes cleared and finally focused on me. Her mouth was tight with frustration (I'm sure from my interruption into her interrogation.) "Alice, I love you, but can we sit down first?" Her spiky black hair barely moved as she gave a brief nod in agreement.

We walked the last few feet, to the bench in silence, giving me mere seconds to compose my answers. I needed to be honest with Alice. I could never lie to her. She always knew, even when we were kids. Still, I needed to withhold _some_ of the details. I couldn't stand the thought of her running interference. _Ha, like you could stop her._..

Alice was actually vibrating with anticipation; I could see the questions simmering, waiting to bubble to the surface again. I sat down quickly, pulling my twin with me.

"Okay. So, where should I start?" I asked, pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration. Alice grunted impatiently at my request. The look on her face would have been comical if I weren't simultaneously fearing for my life. _She's going to bitch slap us if you don't get on with this. _I know. I'm getting to it. _Hurry, Edward, she's scary._ That she is.

I sat staring at her, waiting for her to give me a clue as to what information she was digging for. Instead, she simply sat there, arms crossed, glaring at me.

"Okay, Alice, I give up. What do you want me to say? You already know that I went home to spend time with Tan..." I started to retell the story that I had no desire in reliving.

"Edward, please do not mention that skank right now," Alice interrupted. _Thank God. _ "We will get to _her_ after you spill about Bella. This morning I asked who Bella was...not a play-by-play of your weekend. Got it?" Alice may have been tiny, but the girl was fierce. I knew she didn't want to hear about Tanya, but I wasn't completely ready to divulge all my Bella secrets. Of course Alice had seen through my thinly veiled attempts to distract her. _Should have known better._

"Alice, I told you already, Bella is the girl from the tavern," I sighed, attempting to steer her away from the topic at hand again. I looked up, praying that my answer would suffice, but I was sorely disappointed. Alice only looked more annoyed...if that was possible. My mother's 'stare' was back and in full force. I had no choice to divulge everything. "Fine!" I exploded, letting all my suppressed feelings from the weekend boil over. "She's beautiful...like the most beautiful person I've ever seen. And she's stubborn...she didn't even ask for my help with James. She didn't ask _anyone_ for help. It was the strangest, most endearing thing to watch...even if it was stupid. And on top of all of that, she was helping a girl that she didn't know. It was ridiculous. Who goes to that much trouble for a girl they don't know?" I rambled.

I had to pause to take a quick breath. My explanation was turning into a full-fledged confession.

"Edward?" Alice goaded. "I know there's more. Don't think that that's all you're going to tell me. Please continue." Oh great, not only was Alice giving me the stare but we were back to the voice usage also.

"Anyway," I started tentatively, "the whole time I was dragging James to my car, I couldn't stop thinking about her. Then, she was there in the parking lot, and I just coudn't look away. She's captivating. It was almost magnetic, you know? When she went back inside the tavern, I felt like the universe was pulling me back to her...so I followed her inside. Honestly, Alice, I was just going to ask her her name." I explained, the images of that evening playing in intricate detail in my head. I realized that I wasn't even looking at Alice as I spoke. It was if I was watching the scene play out again and giving commentary.

Suddenly, my hands were pulled away from my face. Alice gripped them in her tiny, feminine hands, placing them on her lap in between us. She shifted herself towards me, our knees barely touching. On instinct, my head leaned down to hers, resting against her forehead. Looking into Alice's curious eyes, I smiled, remembering how we used to tell all of our secrets like this. Huddled into any corner, hushed whispers, everything laid out for the other to see. It had been a while since I'd really needed to confess _anything_ to Alice, and I realized that this was just her way of telling me that it was okay...I could lay it all out. No judgements--just like when we were small.

"Ali?" She shifted her eyes to meet mine. They no longer held the inquisitive stare. She looked sympathetic, understanding. "I should have just walked right up to her and asked her name. But when I got to the door I heard her talking about me." My sister's eyes narrowed momentarily. "She was saying _really_ nice things about me...well, more specifically, my appearance." I smiled as Alice rolled her eyes. "Then Angie saw me, but she didn't stop Bella. She just gave me a wink and goaded Bella into saying more about me. I wanted to let her go on, but it felt so wrong to eavesdrop. As much as I liked hearing it, I felt like I was betraying her by listening in. So...I interrupted her and told her my name. She looked so shocked and embarrassed to see me standing there." _Shocked and embarrassed...of course. _And then it clicked. Until this moment, I hadn't fully realized how she must have felt. If she had been standing behind me right now while I was going on about her, I would be mortified.

My sister's thumbs traced circles across the top of my hand, reassuring me gently. I loved my sister so much in that moment. I had never felt unsure when it came to girls. Never. Girls had always openly expressed interest in me. I had never had to work at it. With Bella, though, I felt inadequate.

"After she told me her name, I asked her when I could see her again. I just blurted it out...it was stupid and rushed, and I'm sure I must have looked like such an arrogant ass. First I listened to her talk about my 'sex hair'. Then, I used the information that she found me attractive to ask her out. No wonder her friend thinks I'm a total fuck up." As shitty as I felt about my lack of skills with Bella, I felt better having it out in the open. I looked to Alice for comfort, and she was already grinning. _Stupid, Alice knew. _She always knows. _Bitch._

Leave it to Alice to pull every detail out of me. She knew that I had to get it out or else I would keep beating myself up with it. _Stupid, irritating, loving, perfect Alice. We are lucky to have her._ Don't I know it.

"Edward, it was wrong of you to listen in on her. But--and this is a big but--the fact that you feel guilty is a good thing. Not that I want you to feel bad, but it kind of shows that your heart is in the right place. And as for miss Bella, don't count yourself out yet," Alice finished evenly. No further explanation or anything. I had just laid out how crappy my rejection felt and THAT was the response? _No way, sister dear, you're going to give a little, too.  
_  
"What do you mean? 'Don't count myself out,' Alice? I don't even think she likes guys...she was holding hands with Charlotte today," I whined, completely exasperated. I knew that I sounded like a bratty child, but I didn't care.

"Men," Alice huffed. "Why are you are so stupid? Edward, look at our hands." I glanced down to see that _we_ were holding hands. Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. Appearances can be deceiving. I had just assumed about Bella and Charlotte. I should have just asked. _You have a shit-load of 'should haves' today, Edward. _I know, I know. "Now he gets it..." Alice m, seeing the realization in my eyes. "And you said her friends name is Charlotte?" I nodded slowly. "That's her roommate, if I remember correctly."

_Aha_. _And there it is._ Alice always had to know everything. It made her upset when she didn't know what was happening. Naturally, when I avoided her this weekend, she had done reconnaissance.

"Spill, Alice."

Suddenly, Alice became a volcano, ready to erupt with all of the new information she had dug up. My request for it was apparently all she had needed.

"Okay, so Bella is Isabella Swan. She just transferred here from Jacksonville, Florida. I googled her name and the location and came up with a few news articles about a bothersome ex. Also, her step-dad is a minor league baseball player. She is majoring in Fine Arts. She was here all summer, working to pay for school. As you know, she works at the Blue Moon. She also had a job at the Drip-N-Sip, but she just quit. There was lots of gossip surrounding that, but don't ask right now. I will not fuel your information quest with unconfirmed babble." I nodded absent mindedly as she continued, not even bothering to take a breath. "Her dad lives in Forks, and she transferred to be closer to him. That's all I have right now on her. Well that and her roommate is Charlotte Evans, also a Fine Arts major. She's also new here. She transferred in from the University of Texas, and she comes from money." Alice stopped abruptly, leaving my mind reeling over all the new Bella information. _News articles about a bothersome ex? We were definitely going to have to research THAT one._

"Ali, thanks for everything. I love you, but I have class," I said, gathering my things. "We'll talk later. Don't think I don't know you're holding back, sister dear." Before she could respond, I pecked her on the cheek, grabbed my messenger bag, and took off towards my next class.

BPOV

Charlotte and I walked briskly through Fremont Shopping District. The place was filled to the brim with vintage and retro stores, supposedly, but Charlotte forgot to mention the unreal amount of tiny, high-end boutiques. One of which, she was currently yanking my arm off to get into.

She pulled me into a quaint little store called, Les Amis...what a name (The Friends, of course). The exterior was a dull, faded-gray flanked with wood with front doors that looked like the opening to a barn, double French doors--complete with outward opening and hook and latch ornamentation. Ivy vines trailed up the wood framework to wrap around the ledges above the window, as if to frame it. And taking a closer look, I noticed that the window dressing showed an array of elegant, yet simple clothing. They looked expensive.

"Come on, Bella, I promise I will not steer you in the wrong direction. This store fits you." Charlotte was so confidant in her choice. How could I refuse her? Charlotte mock pouted, pushing her bottom lip out and batting her eyes at me. I decided to play along with her. My jaw jutted out in stern protest, and I plastered a hard look on my face.

I took a quick side glance once more into the store-front window. One of the central outfits quickly caught my attention. Very bohemian chic. Finally, I gave in, letting the facade drop. I allowed a smile to break the stern look I had taken on. "Okay, Charlotte, but I want to try _that_ on." I timidly pointed my finger towards the simply dressed window.

"Just what I had in mind for you!" Excitement etched her beautiful features and suddenly Charlotte looked the proverbial kid in the candy store. "Bella, you won't be disappointed. Now, sugar, let's go find you a birthday present!" She gave another forceful tug at my arm, sending me tumbling forward. From learned experience, I caught myself before the fall. _I don't think anyone noticed. _My inner voice was cheering at my lack of being noticed.

We entered the store and my nervousness crept back in. Still hand in hand, I'm sure Charlotte felt me trembling. Just like when we were in the coffee shop, she gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. As she eyed the sales girl walking our way, she looked over shoulder and gave me a wink. The only response to that was a nervous giggle. "Hold on to your hat, darlin', this is gonna be fun."

Charlotte very nearly accosted the salesgirl with her enthusiasm. The two began to speak rapidly in-what I thought was another language. Alas, it was what I'd call 'fashion speak'. The words "cuts," "lines," "draping," and "stitch work" could be heard through-out the frantic discussion. I decided that while they were talking shop, I would peruse the store.

My feet had already made their mind up and we were heading towards the front window. The mannequin was freaky looking; it was headless...I guess to showcase the clothes better. _Caught your eye didn't it?_ True. The outfit was even more lovely up close and in-person. Absentmindedly, my fingers began to trace the intricate embroidery.

The silky sheen of the fabric was only enhanced by the detailing. It was beautiful, sophisticated, and--to my surprise--I loved it. I was fingering the cuff of the sleeve when I heard Charlotte approach.

"Yes, I see exactly what you mean," the saleswoman's voice rang out. "That color would be lovely on her. I'll grab everything we talked about and meet you at the dressing rooms." I turned around to find Charlotte with a smug look of satisfaction on her face, and I knew this was her element.

"Char, what does she mean _everything_ you talked about?" My eyes narrowed at the gleeful smile she gave as answer. Resigned that she wasn't going into detail, I moved on to what I really wanted to know. "Did you ask if I can try on this?" My hand gestured to the mannequin behind me. Charlotte's smile grew exponentially.

She excitedly grabbed my hand and once again dragged me along behind her. "Bella, remember to trust me. I already love you and this will be fun. Just relax, darlin'." By the time we reached the dressing rooms, they were unlocked and filled to the brim with clothing.

The three hooks in the small room had hangers haphazardly jutting off of them, clothes everywhere I looked. I was afraid that if I even breathed the wrong way, everything would fall to the floor. "Charlotte, I think someone's using this one," I said, awkwardly backing out of the room.

On the third step I took, it happened. _Ugh. Of course this would happen. _The heel of my shoe caught on who knows what, and I lost my balance, landing directly on my ass. I looked up to meet the very amused eyes of my roomie.

"Bella! Bella, are you okay?" She was trying to hold in the laugh that was eagerly trying to escape the confines of her mouth. "I heard you saying something but I couldn't really hear you. Lucky for me, I came out just in time to watch you fall," she chuckled, the beginnings of her laughter escaping. "Need some help?" Her long arm stretched out, offering me a helping hand.

I tried to brush it off; tripping was a pretty common occurrence for me. Usually, though, I could keep myself from hitting the ground. _Sorry, hun, not this time._ I figured nonchalance would be the best route. Standing up, I began to talk again with confidence.

"So, as I was saying, Charlotte, I think someone is using that room." That did it. Charlotte exploded into a fit of girly giggles, bending her slim waist to try and catch her breath. "What?" I growled. "Why are you laughing at me?" I hadn't meant for the words to sound so strained, but I was getting frustrated with being a walking punchline.

"No, no, no. I'm not laughing at you, Bel. Let me see what you're talkin' about." I moved the three steps back to the room's door and flicked my hand in the direction of the overflowing hooks. "Nope, Bella, this is the right room, but I do see something's missing." My mouth formed an audible "O," and I'm sure my face betrayed my confusion.

"What?" Charlotte asked, feigning innocence. She knew very well 'what'.

"Char, seriously? You want me to try on _all_ of that?" I started but was cut off by the sales girl.

"Oh, and this." Every irritation I had just evaporated as she handed me the outfit I had admired from the window. "So sorry, Miss Evans, I had to make the '_changes'_ you asked for." _What changes is she talking about? _We're going to have to chat about that. _Not until we try on that outfit, though._

Charlotte smiled politely at the girl and turned to me. "Honey," she drawled out, "you have to have pieces that mix and match. They're called separates." She explained slowly, like she would a child. "That's why there's so much in there. It's a bunch of single pieces so we can figure out what you like. Now, go!" She finished her speech, pushing me into the room and closing the door behind me.

Apparently when it came to shopping, arguing with Charlotte was _not_ an option. She was all push and pull. And since I didn't feel like getting dragged around the entire afternoon, I did as she asked. Starting, of course, with the outfit now draped over my forearm.

A half an hour later we were standing at the register, ready to purchase my new clothes. It turned out that Charlotte was not only an expert shopper, but...an efficient one, too. For each outfit, she made me step out and 'model' for her. Can you say uber embarrassing? She quickly decided what was to be paired with what and, in turn, what was to be tossed aside. Half-way through the fashion show, I noticed nothing had tags on it. 

_"_Char, why don't any of these have tags?" I figured I would just ask and stop speculating. Unfortunately, my speculations were confirmed.

"Bella, you always take the tags off of gifts. Momma says it's rude to tell people how much their presents cost." Oh. My. God. This woman was crazy. She thought I was going to let her buy me all of it.

"So those were the _changes_ that were made? Char, honey, what if I hadn't liked anything? Or what if it had all looked like shit on me? And do you really think I'm going to let you pay for all of this?" Charlotte looked at me skeptically as the blush creeped up my face. It was fine, though. I would just hover around the register, listen to the total, and then give her money for it when we got home. Charlotte had apparently anticipated that, though. The only thing the woman gave us was a warm smile, a 'thank you very much', and seven bags stuffed with clothing.

"First off, Bella--yes, I asked for the tags to be taken off. I gave her daddy's card when we first got there. Secondly, I never pick out anything that looks like shit, and I knew you would love it. I based the entire selection off of the first outfit you chose. I just set everything else around that. And lastly, sugar--and try not to get all pissy on me, 'kay--but that was just your birthday present."

She raised her hand to my face, cutting off any argument that I was about to spew forth. "Okay, look at this shopping experience as option 1. Would you rather I just buy you things, take off the tags, and not tell you where I bought them from? You wouldn't be able to return them, and you wouldn't get any say...'cause that's option 2. It's your choice, sugar."

Charlotte knew how to assume the stance of authority. Her hands on rested on her hips, her chest poked out with her shoulders back, and she wore a fierce look on her face. I really had no choice. Knowing that she would go off on some tangent shopping spree without my approval was a terrible alternative, and she knew it. With a resigned sigh, I agreed to continue shopping for my Christmas gift.

"Fine, but I'm hungry." We had skipped breakfast after Eric's self-groping display. And after class, we came straight to Fremont. "We can go shop wherever you want, I promise. Just feed me first."

******************************************

Since leaving Les Amis, I'd given Charlotte stricter guidelines for the rest of our shopping excursion. At first she had adamantly objected, citing that gifts don't have limits. I reassured her that I'd allow her some leniency. In return, she surmised that I would give her information.

"You don't have to get into the nitty gritty, Bella, but I would like to hear more about you and the men in your life..." Charlotte trailed off as she stabbed at the crisp, romaine lettuce on her plate. Likewise, I was rolling cherry tomatoes through the e.v.o.o. (extra virgin olive oil) making sure to coat it evenly before piercing it with my fork. My eyes shot up at her request and the slick, oil-covered tomato went hurling across the table.

"There are no men in my life. So there's nothing to tell." _Too easy, Swan. This southern belle is up to something._

"Puh-lease," Charlotte scoffed, rolling the tomato into her napkin. "There's so much to tell I don't even know where to begin. There's your daddy, and why you transferred to Washington. The whole story, Bel. That includes the jerk from Flor-i-da. And you have to, have to, _have to_ spill on our 'study partner,' and I _know_ there's a story there." I sighed softly. When we'd sat and talked this weekend, I had told her the clipped version of everything. The radio edited version. But I should've known that after today's class, she'd want details.

My fork traced figure eights through the oil in my bowl, my mind pondering the interview that was about to take place. _Make it just that. An interview._ I felt as if a tiny light bulb not only flickered to life above my head at my brilliance. "Deal. But I will only answer what you ask. So tell me what you want to know."

Apparently, Charlotte was ecstatic over the idea of questioning me. A very devious, no...devilish grin spread across her face. It reminded me of a clown. _*shudders* Creepy, Bella, think of a different comparison _(they had always frazzled me as a kid, admittedly they still did...I mean, who isn't afraid of clowns?). An overwhelming urge took over, and I spoke softly in a sing-song voice.

"Expert singers, choking smokers...don't you think the joker laughs at you?-- ho ho ho, he he he, ha ha ha" I laughed at the lyrics running through my head. The Beatle's "I Am The Walrus" fit our situation all too well. Charlotte's grin told me she was very much the joker. And she was prepared for my obvious resistance.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Charlotte, just a song that's in my head. Go ahead, ready the firing squad. Whatever you wanna know. But," deciding that this would be as humorous as I could allow it to be, I finalized it with, "you only get twenty questions."

The kid on Christmas morning was back and in full speed. Charlotte spat out questions as fast as she would tear the paper off the outside of her perfectly wrapped presents. "Yes! Let's start off simple, k? Oh, I know! Who was your first crush?" The sly joker smile spread over her polished perfect teeth.

"You are _so_ gonna laugh at me." I pried my eyes away from the now empty bowl to see if she would skip ahead. _No luck._ "FreddiePrinzeJr," I let out in one breath, hopefully too fast for her to really catch.

"What was that darlin'? Pretty sure you just said Freddie Prinze Jr. Interesting choice. Not me, no...I was a Brad Pitt girl--still am. Have you seen his deliciously sexy abs? I just want to suck on them..." She shivered in mock delight. How had I gotten so lucky to have her? She hadn't even commented on my strawberry stained cheeks; she had just kept trucking, divulging her affection for his oiled abs in 'Troy.'

We kept up in this fashion for a few more questions. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew she was just warming me up for the more enticing ones, though. Charlotte continued on, asking me about what I did for fun in high school.

"I helped out with the Drama department." Charlotte's face lit up, beaming at me for more info. "I never had a part in a play. I was more of a backstage person...sets and stuff, you know. Renee begged for me to try and take a dance class. As if the embarrassment of it when I was six wasn't enough. It was a complete fail. Like massive fail! The instructor contacted my mom and suggested a more behind the scenes effort." Renee's fury-filled face popped into my head. If she could have climbed through the phone line and clawed the instructor's eyes out, I think there would've been one blind, eyeless dance instructor.

Our raucous giddiness was starting to draw attention from other tables. Charlotte, oblivious to the attention--or just used to it--posed another question. "Favorite treat you shouldn't have?"

"Grande Javachip Frappuccino in a venti cup with extra whip on the bottom and top." The answer immediately left my mouth without a second thought. The damned drink had over a thousand calories and tiny semi-sweet chocolate chips in it, but I couldn't help myself...every time I passed a Starbucks. "I try to look away whenever I walk by the store, but inevitabily I end up inside with the sinful cup in hand."

By the time I had snapped out of my overflowing chocolaty, whipped creamy goodness stupor, Charlotte had already paid the bill and was thanking the waiter that had barely graced us with his presence.

"Come on Bel. We'll talk as we walk. The waiter told me about this great little store just around the corner." _When had that happened? _Probably during our daydream.

Two blocks and a few mundane questions later, we were standing in front of a cute store front. The sign boasted great vintage and retro clothes. Without my permission, my body was bouncing up and down and my hand were clapping with excitement. I was sure I looked like a jubilant five year old presented with a surprise on any given Tuesday.

"I knew this would be perfect when the waiter suggested it. Look at you! You're bouncing around like Tigger, and we're not even inside yet." Yes! _The wonderful thing about Tiggers is..._they have a Charlotte as a friend!

The store was absolute heaven. Everywhere I looked I saw something I wanted. I didn't even try to conceal my excitement, I mean, I had already done a freaking happy dance outside the store; Charlotte was incredibly wise.

She took advantage of my t-shirt induced distraction immediately, moving on to the questions she _really _wanted the answers to. "Time to spill about your daddy, Bella." Her voice smooth and soft as she posed her request.

Placing all of my focus on a rack of vintage rock t-shirts, I spoke over my shoulder. "Now, Charlotte, that doesn't sound much like a question."

I heard a grunt of annoyance from behind me. "Fine, Bella, way to be difficult. Why is your daddy getting divorced?"

"His wife wants to live somewhere he can't, the Indian reservation. Next question." Maybe if my answers were quick, she would hurry up her questions. Taking the hint, Charlotte took on a rapid-fire pace.

"Who's the ex from Florida?" I told her only his name--Mike Newton. Char nodded, internally marking something off of her checklist. _That look on her face has me worried. _Just a bit. "And what happened after y'all broke up?" _Wham! She just hit us with the mother load._

The vintage Misfits shirt held my complete attention. Decidedly I nabbed the Rolling Stones concert tee, too. A boy in girl jeans had been eying it; I would buy it, if only to keep him from squeezing his rounded center onto the medium sized shirt. The chubby boy glared at me just as Charlotte cleared her throat, awaiting my explanation. This had been a bone of contention the other evening. I had not wanted to delve into the post-relationship stalking.

Sensing that she wasn't going to let this go, I gave in, word-vomiting the whole sordid story, all the while taking a laid back tone, as if we were talking about a class assignment. I could feel her stare burning holes through the back of my head. But I couldn't bring my eyes around to meet hers. I knew what they held: pity, anger, and most likely shock.

"Mike had taken over my life completely after the break up. He took to following me around campus, showing up at my house and job. The non-stop calls--even after I had changed my number. His car was always parked around my house, but I never saw him inside of it. Then, around the time my dog came up missing, my dad called." A covert glance confirmed that her features were contorted in rage.

"Char, I got a restraining order against him, packed all of my things, and told my mom I needed to be close to Charlie. That's it in a nutshell." _Liar!_ What? So what if I didn't tell her every single detail. But her face told me not to go any further. I needed to divert her back to a happy place.

"Hey," I called out to her, catching a glimpse of the murderous stare she had taken on. "What kind of shoes would you wear with this?" I asked, holding up a very non-Bella shirt/dress; I wasn't sure which it was because it was so goddammed tiny.

The murderous stare faded away quickly, replaced with a gleeful look. I felt incredibly proud of myself for her sudden change in demeanor. She pointed at a small girl with an overly made-up face then back to the garment I was holding. The petite woman walked to a rack of shoes, selected a pair of pointed, shiny death traps, and placed them next to a pile of stuff on the counter.

"What's that, Char?" Almost everything I had paused and thought over sat on the counter top. And there standing behind it was the chubster in the girl jeans and the shoe retrieving girl. He was laying a pair of ripped jeans and some studded ballet flats (I thought I had been _secretly_ ogling) atop the pile. "I mean, shit...I mean what the fuck, Charlotte?"

"Come on, Bella, lighten up. They're called personal shoppers. A lot of these high end boutiques have them. They're here to cater to our every need." Her lackadaisical attitude told me this was a every day occurrence for her. _Just what in the hell does 'Daddy' do again? _I'd have to remember to ask later.

"Huh? They're what? You know what never mind. Should I try any of that on?" Glancing from the pile to her, I saw once again, she appeared amused.

"No, honey, they are really good at their job and have already grabbed everything in your size. All we have to do is make final selections." I nodded as I stood silently by her side as she made the final cut; when she said '_we_' she really meant her.

Her voice cut in. I had been waiting for her to ask my opinion about something, but no. "Is that crazy ass from back home the reason you won't give our sexy God of a project partner the time of day?" My face flushed with the spontaneity of her question. I didn't have time to prepare for this! _Um, that's stupid. You should have been preparing for the past few hours for this question. Obviously. _I looked up and was met by three sets of curious eyes. Our 'shoppers' seemed intrigued by her line of questioning.

"Partly, I mean...I'm not sure. It's just that his friend brought up some old memories." Charlotte's face hardened at my statement. I knew she knew I had been holding out some details. "He seemed so nice when he stepped in the other night. But then, when I was telling Angie about him..." The words were caught in my throat and I tried to push them past my teeth.

"I said some things." Three sets of eyes, transfixed on me.....waiting. "Like I may have said that he had sex hair and pretty lips." A small smile played on Charlotte's lips. "When I said I didn't know his name, he answered. He had been listening in...he didn't stop me. He just let me say those things about him. Then he asked me out, I almost said yes. But, but..."

Three impatient voices rang out in unison. "But what?"

Frustrated, I finally voiced my concerns. "Edward just looked so smug. Answering me all smoothly after he'd been creeping around in the shadows. Ugh, it was just like he was sure I would say yes after he heard my um...err..compliments? All I could see were the same smug frat boys I had been dealing with the entire summer."

"What if he's different?" It wasn't my friend's voice asking, but my male shopper, his light brown eyes sparkling with sincere interest. ** "**My name is Kevin, by the way," he smiled.

"Thanks, Kevin...but I'm still not sure if I can do it. I don't know how to be around him. Mike's the only person I've ever been with. And, well, Char, you know how that turned out," I said, my voice growing smaller as each depressing word fell from my mouth.

Kevin sighed sadly before laying his cold palm over my hand, resting them both on the counter. "Sweetie, not every guy is an ass. You said he's your research partner?" Charlotte nodded in confirmation. "See how he behaves with you now. If he's the stereotypical frat asshole, he'll be sweet at first and then a major dick after you reject him."

"Oh." My voice sounded surprised even to my own ears. Kevin's brow clenched with obvious confusion and curiosity.

"She already turned him down once...before we got partnered up." Charlotte interjected.

"And?"

"He was very _accommodating_ in class," Charlotte explained with a knowing look on her face. "He's gonna take whatever she gives him." _What does that mean? _Don't ask me to translate.

Kevin _hmm_-ed thoughtfully before acquiring a matching grin to Charlotte's mischievous smile. "This should be fun," he smiled, clapping his hands together suddenly. "I have something tucked away in back. Let me grab it...I think it'll be _perfect_ for you." Both Charlotte and the other sale's girl started to laugh at Kevin's excitement. I frowned, feeling like I needed to be let in on their little secret...and soon.

Still laughing, the tiny framed girl rang up Charlotte's final picks and started bagging it all up. Kevin was instantaneously at my side holding a white garment bag.

He winked as he handed it to me. "Okay, sugar, your friend here will fill you in on what to do. I can tell she knows the game. And this is compliments of Kevin." He gestured from the bag to himself. "Don't open it til you get home. You can thank me later...when it all works out," he smirked. _The game? Works out? What the hell is this guy talking about?_

His chubby body turned away from me, leaning in to whisper into Charlotte's ear. "She'll probably freak. Don't let her see it until its time to wear it," I managed to hear. They said their goodbyes, kissing each other's cheeks, still grinning uncontrollably. I was in awe of my roommate, but I was utterly and completely lost. On top of being left out of their secret, I was also completely frightened and terrified of what the bag held.

******************************************

EPOV

By 4:45, I had run out of meaningless procrastination and placed myself outside the library, waiting. I couldn't believe what the hell Bella had done to me. Since when did I sit around and wait for some girl to grace me with her presence? _Since, never. Whipped much? You haven't even gone out with her._

I had been racing between classes all day today, too busy to really think about my talk with Alice. But now, nothing BUT that conversation plagued my thoughts.

_'She just transferred here from Jacksonville, Florida. I googled her name and the location and came up with a few news articles about a bothersome ex.'  
_  
_'She also had a job at the Drip-N-Sip, but she just quit. There was lots of gossip surrounding that, but don't ask right now. I will not fuel your information quest with unconfirmed babble'_

I debated during my procrastination as to whether I should just head to the Drip-n-Sip and for her name while googling her on my iphone. It was a losing battle. I was on my way to stand up and head over there when two distinct feminine voices and laughter caught my attention. _Holy mother of fuck!_ _How is it possible that she looks better than she did a few hours ago?_

Bella had obviously gone home and changed. Oh yeah...her friend had changed, too, but who was paying attention to her? Gone was the form fitting sweater and black tight thingys. Bella had taken her hair down from the ponytail, allowing it to cascade in loose curls down her back. At both work and in class her hair had been pulled up and away from her face, but now... now it framed her heart shaped face beautifully.

She had donned a faded gray-black 'Misfits' t-shirt over a long sleeved Henley shirt. Her black clad legs were now sheathed in dangerously tight, ripped up jeans. They accentuated every shapely curve in her leg, making it hard for me to concentrate on anything else. Until, oh God. The shoes. To finish it off (and possibly finish _me_ off by means of a heart attack) she wore bright yellow and black strappy shoes, that I knew (from Alice, of course) were stilettos. The heel could probably pierce skin if they made contact.

_Remember the fiercely pissed off girl from the tavern? _Yeah. _Avoid making her mad tonight. _Noted.

Neither girl had noticed me standing there yet, so I had time to sit back and enjoy the view. The way Bella talked with her hands, over-gesturing, and the slight sway of her hips as she walked...it was enticing. She almost stumbled once, but recovered her stride quickly. Her laugh rang out and I stood up to finally catch their attention.

***************************************

Five minutes later, we were huddled around one of the small tables in the library ready to begin. Charlotte and Bella had organized the table with yellow pads and some high-lighters while I asked the librarian for help in gathering what books I could on Sappho.

"Okay, so first we should decided who's taking what." Bella seemed to take the lead (something I wasn't sure I was comfortable with). I usually worked alone, but when I was forced into groups, the lead _always_ belonged to me. I didn't mean to be cocky, but I was usually the most organized and dedicated person in the group. I wasn't sure if I wanted Bella to infringe on that school tradition. _Yet another thing that girl has managed to change for you..._

"Maybe we should write down what our preferences are and decide from there." I spoke, trying to gain some control.

Bella stood up suddenly, hands pressed into the table with her face mere inches from mine. _Breathe, Edward. _ "Or we could be grown ups and have a conversation about what each of us would prefer," Bella retorted, her tone defensive and argumentative. _Really? Did she really want to start this already?_

We were nearly nose to nose, but I wasn't going to back down. I was done letting her have the upper hand. She had already made a fool of me, rejecting me publicly. I didn't plan on allowing her do it again. No, this time I would fight back. My jaw tensed as I wracked my brain for the best come back, but just as I began to open my mouth, someone else's words replaced mine.

"Or..." the librarian who had previous helped me remarked, using the forceful tone Bella had, "you could sit down and be quiet. This is a library, and other people in here are trying to concentrate." Bella and I sat down quietly looking appropriately scolded. _That's embarrassing. You were just told off by a librarian. Talk about lame._

"I have a better idea," Charlotte smirked, breaking the silence with barely a whisper. "Why don't you two go outside and cool down." I attempted to interrupt, but Charlotte just kept going like the energizer bunny. _Note to self: don't let her meet Alice...ever._ "I will make copies of some of the reference pages then meet you outside. We can grab something to eat while we talk, maybe in a place more appropriate for loud voices, since you two clearly are incapable of being quiet." As she talked, I watched her hands move over the table. In barely seconds, she gathered all of the laid out items, stacked them in a neat pile, and handed them to Bella.

Suddenly, Charlotte gestured to the librarian, calling her back over to us. She grabbed the stack of books I brought over, asked which way the copier was, and handed off the rest of her load to the librarian before wandering off quickly.

Bella and I were left standing alone at the table, shooting daggers at one another. _Edward, you are an idiot! You said you wouldn't make her mad...and now look at her. If she stabs us in the eye with her shoes, it's your fault....just saying._

I pinched the bridge of my nose and exhaled loudly, attempting to calm myself. "Bella, I'm sorry. Let's wait outside, and then you ladies can decide where we should go." I ran my hand through my disheveled hair realizing exactly how pissed off Bella looked. Attempting to make amends, so to speak, I reached a hand out and offered to take her bag from her. Instead of the positive reaction I had hoped for, Bella's jaw immediately set into a fixed line. Ignoring me completely, she reached down and snatched her messenger bag off the floor and strutted--yes strutted-- out of the library.

As much as she infuriated me, though, I was practically drooling over her swaying ass as she walked towards the door, my dick twitching with each fluid movement. I slung my bag in front of me to cover my obvious erection. _Oh lord, I'm going to hell._

As I turned to walk the path Bella had just taken, my body recoiled, tensing like a rattlesnake ready to bite in self-defense. Charlotte stood near the copier eyeing the whole scene intently, shaking her head in an attempt to stifle her obvious laughter. She gave me a wink and a thumbs up as we made eye contact before she threw her head back in laughter, openly mocking my noticeable discomfort.

_Well, this should be a fun evening._

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**So what's your fav 'attention getting' outfit??**

**What did y'all think? Poor Edward, right?  
Do a chick a favor and leave a review!**


	6. The unnamed poet

**A/N: I have to give a big ass thank-you to miss lexiecullen17-not only for being the bestest most awesome beta ever but also for her wonderful rec. If you haven't read Off Limits you def need to check it out!!**

I own nothing...It all belongs to SM

EPOV

I trudged through campus back to my apartment wondering how in the hell this evening had gone so damn wrong. It had started off with so much promise. I mean, who wouldn't be excited to spend hours with Bella? Well...it hadn't gone exactly as I had hoped. _Understatement._ Our time at the library quickly descended into hell, and the rest of the night stayed there. I knew that I should have been the one to suggest a better place for us to 'study'. Charlotte had literally just gotten to campus and Bella had only been there for the summer. But after hearing their classroom discussion about health code violations and whoever the hell Eric was...I let them choose. Mistake number one.

Bella settled on a small pizzeria just off of campus, which was far too loud to talk at a normal volume. So, for the next hour and a half after we arrived, we butted heads and argued. We being Bella and me. Charlotte was just enjoying "the show", as she called it. Her laughter and commentary (sounding like one of those annoyingly upbeat sports casters) only further igniting the heated disputes. Who could have foreseen the extent to which Bella and I would need to compete with one another. If I weren't so pissed at her constantly one-upping me, I'd be seriously turned on.

_"And Bella goes in for the jab, calling Cullen a pig headed chauvinist...Cullen one-twos with a retort of untamed feminism...The crowds are on their feet and cheering, or is that jeering, for the fighters...aaaahhhhhh._"

Charlotte was no help at all. She continued on this way, throwing in the occasional ambient stadium sounds in, for the entirety of our study session. _Study session? More like battle of the sexes._

After I had heard every football related sports analogy that Charlotte could drum up, I had had enough. I did what any sane, level-headed, adult male would do.

_"Charlotte, what the fuck is your problem? And can you PLEASE tone down the damn football references? It's getting fucking frustrating," I spat, full of venom, at her._

_But to my complete and utter amazement, she rolled her eyes and laughed. "Edward, darlin', we're going to need to set some guidelines if we're going to be spending more time together. And seeing as we've gotten about ten minutes of actual work done today, I'd say you better get used to me and quick. First, I grew up with three older brothers, and let me tell you something, sugar, you don't scare me. Second, I'm from Texas and everything in my life has to do with football. And I mean everything. Last, do you kiss your mother with that mouth? I'd be more than happy to wash it out for you if you continue on like that." Her eyes twinkled with amusement, she was really enjoying herself._

Seeing as she had just shut my mouth for me, I decided that our study session was over. I stood up quickly, effectively knocking my chair to the floor. I should have courteously fixed it, but I was so pissed off that I didn't even bother to right it. Instead, I gave them both an exaggerated eye-roll and then huffed my way out of the restaurant. I allowed my frustration to boil over on my walk home, muttering profanities under my breath. _The audacity of those two..._But as soon as I started really thinking about it, my conscience turned on me. I _had _kind of acted like an ass. I goaded them on purpose. All they were doing was the same to me. _Good work, Cullen. Way to impress Bella with your obvious charisma and charm. No wonder she won't go out with you._

My anger and resentment shifted from Bella and Charlotte and returned to myself. Cursing under my breath, I berated myself the entire walk back to my apartment. Back in the comfort of my home, I relaxed, closing my eyes and falling haphazardly on the couch with a loud sigh. Suddenly, I felt the cushion dip slightly. I opened my eyes and was met with a pair of very curious ones. _Shit...shit....shit! I did not want to talk to her now._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~

BPOV

"What was with the whole 'I am woman hear me roar' thing tonight?" Charlotte asked angrily. She was in the midst of her version of the Spanish Inquisition, hurling questions and accusations at me forever. Forever being forty-five minutes, of course. _But still. All she needed was the extra bright lamp pointed at my face for this interrogation to be complete._

"Charlotte, please," I interrupted for the umpteenth time. "It's been a long couple of days and all I want to do is get into bed and forget that tonight ever happened."

"Ohh nooo! No way, not gonna happen, sister. You realize that we _do_ actually have to work together on this project, right? Tonight may have been entertaining but the only thing we accomplished was revealing that you're both as stubborn as an ox," she scowled. Somewhere during this rant, Charlotte had stood up and taken on that motherly tone that everyone hates to hear. "Now, you are gonna tell me exactly what has your panties in a bunch right now. Have it alllll out. And do not leave any juicy tid bits out."

I sighed realizing that I probably owed it to Charlotte to tell her everything. At least if I wanted to preserve our new and budding friendship. Charlotte had relaxed and laughed her way through, what I'm positive, was a very uncomfortable night. One where I _may_ have been an incredibly huge bitch.

I crossed our room and sat on the edge of my bed, the lilac comforter creaking noisily with my weight. "Every time I see him, all I can think about is touching him. I want to run my fingers through his hair and feel every gorgeous muscle in his body. Also, I've been having the most vividly erotic dreams about him and waking up each morning feeling completely frustrated and unrested. And I need my sleep to function, Char. He's everything I want, but nothing I need. What the hell am I going to do?" I brought my eyes down to my hands, staring at my fingers like they were the most fascinating things in the room. I couldn't bear to look at her after what I had just said. _I really just admitted all of that, didn't I? _

My bed shifted slightly as Charlotte dropped down next to me. She wrapped her arm around my shoulders, pulling me close to her. "By him, I'm assuming you mean Edward." I nodded tersely, still not willing to bring my eyes to hers. "Well, darlin'," she continued, "we've already talked about how I think you should handle him. And from the sound of your 'vividly erotic dreams,'" she put in air quotes, "it sounds like you _completely_ agree," she laughed, giving my side a tight squeeze.

"We can talk more about that later because you still need to tell me something. There _has_ to be more to your sudden attitude problem than just that god-like creature." My body was tensed in response. Charlotte noticed immediately. "Bella, what else is there?" Her voice gave me the distinct impression that she would not let this go.

"No, it's not just him," I sighed, finally bringing my eyes up to meet hers. "I don't know if I can present in front of the class. I've never been able to speak in front of people. I turn into a stuttering, stumbling mess. And just imagine how I'll look next to Edward. I can't do this!" My words were rushed and intertwined with one another-forming one long sentence.

"Whoa, Bella, honey, it'll be okay. Calm down. I'll help you as much as I can. Maybe we can talk to Professor Laurent..."

"I already talked to him at the end of class today. He said the oral presentation is a requirement," I blurted out in frustration. Charlotte squeezed my side again, clearly trying to convey her concern at my distress. "He suggested that I get in some 'practice'," I grumbled, remembering the absurdity of Profesor Laurent's suggestions. "He even went as far as to recommend some out of the way bars with open mic nights and poetry readings and stuff..." I trailed off. By now I was sure that my face was several shades of red.

Charlotte just patted my leg with her free hand. "Well, that changes everything, now doesn't it?," her voice rang out excitedly. _Wait, excited? Why, Charlotte, why?_ "It's still early. Since our study session was cut short, I say we go check out one of these bars. Do you know where they are? I can look up directions."

The air rushed out of my lungs in a gasp of horror as she reached for her computer. How could she even entertain the idea of me and public speaking...tonight?

"Huh? Wh-wh-what?" I stuttered. _Oh yeah, Bella, just go ahead and demonstrate your eloquence._

Suddenly, a raucous bought of laughter soared through the room. Charlotte laid on her back, clutching her sides tightly. "B-b-bella, oh my god. Oh, sugar, I wasn't suggesting you get up in front of anyone _tonight_. I just thought we could do some...um...surveillance. You know, maybe have a few drinks and scope the place out?"

I swiftly grabbed my pillow and flung it at her giggling face. It landed on her nose with a loud _thud_. Resigned, I huffed out a simple, "Fine, let's go." I needed a drink anyway. Maybe if I got drunk enough, I could pass out and have an Edward-free dream tonight. _But let's be honest, who in the hell would want that?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

EPOV

"Edward, where the hell have you been? I have been sitting here for hours waiting for you to get home," the tiny pixie shrieked at me. "We're not finished. Just because you had a class to go to earlier doesn't mean our conversation was finished. I have shit to say, Edward Cullen, and you will listen to me!" Her voice was shrill and high as she stalked towards the couch.

I had no where to go. Trapped. My back pressed into the couch and the heels of my feet dug into the thick, plush carpet. "What, Alice? I don't understand. I already told you all about the whole damned Bella fiasco." I stuttered and stumbled through my words hoping to sound irritated. _No such luck. You sound like a pansy!_

Alice came to a stand still a mere two feet from the couch, looking deep in thought. Just then, she closed her distance and perched herself atop the arm of the sofa, her expression changing to one of authority. "Now, now, Edward, we still have to talk about the whole Emmett and frat house debacle." _Em had already told her about this. What's left to tell? _I was confused and no doubt my face showed it. "Oh, Em calmed down and suddenly he's tight-lipped. He won't tell me anything." Alice answered my confusion.

"Well, Alice, its really his story to tell. Soo...." I let my sentence trail off, implying that if he wasn't speaking, neither would I. I mean, what could she do to make me?_ Really? Are you that bone-headed? Wait for it bro._

A swift, hard smack caught the back of my head. _Yup. There it is. _My hair ruffled further into my face and my ears rang with the reverberations of her smack. "What the fuck, Ali?" _._

"You said yourself that this was all because of you. So, with that said, twin, you will tell me what's going on. Then--only if I'm satisfied--I will tell you what happened earlier today," she smirked. Smug, little, aggravating pixie. I hated not knowing what was going on and she knew it. If she really had something to tell, I would have to trade information with her to get it. _Damn! She is evil._

"All right," I sighed in defeat. "What do you want me to tell you?" Resignation was heavy in my voice. Alice changed her position. Now she was back seated knee-to-knee with me.

"Tell me more about that asshat James. I know what the girls around here have to say about him. And, for the record, it's nothing good." Her face was completely serious. I knew exactly what she was up to. No one would threaten Emmett if they knew what lay behind her endearing, "sweet baby sister facade." I could already tell that James was going to regret ever having messed with either me or Emmett. _Simply stated, but oh so true._

"What's to tell? He's as bad as any girl could say...probably worse. He has a 'regular' girl he hangs out with, and she doesn't care about the extracurricular shit he pulls. James is what every father and brother tell girls to stay away from. He's dirt, he's disgusting, and I would love to put my fist through his teeth." My anger seethed from my words, and Alice gave a slight shiver in response.

I usually gave everyone the benefit of the doubt. That is, until they proved me wrong. So, Alice knew how much animosity I had to have to for him to have this kind of reaction. "Edward, don't you touch him!" she yelled, springing off the couch. My mouth fell open in shock. I was about to refute her ridiculous statement, but Alice cut me off. "I have much better plans for him, Edward. I can see exactly where this will go. And for it to go exactly the way I see it, you _have_ to steer clear of him."

It all crashed into me at once. Alice had already decided what she was going to do. Since she knew everyone saw James and Emmett fight (and, James and I at odds this weekend) Alice wouldn't allow us to get involved in whatever she had conjured up. _What a lovely and vengeful sister._ "Fine," I gave in. "I will keep my distance. As long as he doesn't cross any lines, though. If I have to push him back again, I don't plan on stopping." This was non-negotiable. I would stay away but not stand idly by. "Can you at least tell me what you have planned?" _You already know she won't tell._

Instead of answering, the expert diversionary that she is, Alice simply changed the subject. "Anywho, Edward," she started out joyfully, "I got a phone call today. Would you like to hear about it?" This was stereotypical Alice...bring up a something with a vague cryptic description and wait for you to bite. _Go ahead, take the fisherman's bait._ I bit and nodded my head.

"Well, one of our cousins called me today. Before you ask, Edward, she doesn't want me to tell you which one she is, so don't ask." I stared at her, willing her to continue. "Well, it seems as though Tanya got a call from the health department today. Apparently her name came up in several conversations regarding a certain college football team and an outbreak of gonorrhea." Did she say what I just think she said? _Oh my God. I think I just threw up in my mouth a little._

My brain was racing, trying to pinpoint the last time we had had sex. It was over a month ago. _Thank god we had broken up before we had the opportunity to have sex last weekend. _But, either way, I had never had unprotected sex with her. I never trusted her enough to do that. _Smart bastard, you are._

"O-o-oh my God! What? Um...err..." I couldn't rationalize what my response should be.

Alice interrupted my babbling eloquence. "Wow. Great sentence structure there, Eddie." I hated when people called me that. It broke me out of my stupidity quickly.

"Alice, information from the health department is confidential. How did our cousin find out?"

"It may be that another one of our cousins, who also doesn't want to be named, was informed about the test results. With her knowledge of said outbreak...she thought it was her civil duty to report it to not only the entire campus, but to the city as a whole. Anyway, in order to do so, she printed up flyers and distributed them to the community. Look, here, someone sent me a picture of one on my phone."

As my hand reached for Alice's iphone, I noticed that her evil smirk was back in full force. I stared at the screen and turned it to get a larger view. The flyer looked ironically like a wanted poster. _Hilarious. _There was a picture of Tanya with large, blood-red letters above the photo reading 'WARNING.' Below the picture was the positive results slip with not only Tanya's full name but her birth date, too. Looking closer, I noticed there was a small satirical paragraph to the right of the results.

Hmm. The wording in that paragraph reminded me very much of a certain twin I knew. _Cousins, my ass._ It _was_ hilarious, though. It warned mothers and fathers to watch their children. And for anyone who even remotely came in contact with the pictured woman to get checked. As my eyes scanned down to the bottom of the page, I choked on my own saliva. It wasn't enough that all her business was written in plain black text. No, under everything at the bottom of the page, in capital letters was another warning, which read 'HAS GONORRHEA!!!'.

Through my haphazard choking event, I began laughing maniacally. Alice simply stood and patted my back...hard. "I hope that's a 'haha, my sister is brilliant' reaction, Edward, and not an 'oh shit, I've got to get tested' one."

"Do you really think I'm that much of an idiot?" I mumbled grumpily at her before bringing my attention back to her phone to return to my laughing again.

"Great!" she chirped, stealing her phone back. "Glad I don't have to disinfect everything in the house your ass has touched. Tomorrow you can tell me about your study date with Bella and Charlotte and how badly you fucked it up. But now I'm going to get ready to meet Jasper."

I was left dumbfounded and confused, wondering how the hell Alice already knew that I had fucked up with Bella...and Charlotte. _Hey, how did she know who I was with? Shit! _Alice really does know all. _Craptastic. We'll have lots of explaining tomorrow._

Instead of dreading _that _conversation, though, the only thing I could think of was Bella. How beautiful she had looked both times I had seen her today. _Wonder what she's doing right now._ With that, I let the perversion of my mind take over. Knowing where my thoughts would take me, I decided to move into my room. Another night alone. Wonderful. _But really, what could Bella be doing right now?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~

?POV

time: 9:15pm  
location: The Cold Ones bar

I sat in the far corner of the bar, partially hidden in the shadows. This is how it had been for the last hour. I had told the bartender with the perky attitude and perkier tits to keep the drinks coming. One smile and she was more than happy to oblige.

I sat alone, drink in hand, when a sudden jolt of recognition hit me. I had seen her multiple times, watching as she worked and walked and sat in class...still, every time I took in the sight of her, I was simply amazed. She looked beyond beautiful, getting more and more attractive each time I laid eyes on her.

I watched as she strode angrily through the bar, her face set into a stern expression--her features hard and uninviting. When I watched her yesterday, she had seemed almost defeated as she meandered around the campus and student bookstore. Her clothes showed a simple ease mixed in with a casual sloppiness; she hadn't seemed to care what her appearance was.

Then, at first glance this morning, she was pristine and classic in her snug fitted sweater. I enjoyed seeing her play the confidant vixen in the coffeehouse and then completely at ease as she entered the English Lit building. I knew all too well that this was an act. I had seen these girls play that part, act that role.

What had caught me off guard, though, was that as she stepped through the classroom doors, she had lost all of the confidence I had admired. She stumbled down the stairs, frazzled and tired, as she tried to keep upright in the heels she had on, a look of trepidation marring her lovely features. As she locked eyes with her fellow students, her pale, smooth cheeks flushed bright red. _What an enigma..._

Bella, Bella, Bella. Shit. I had promised that I wouldn't even think her name tonight. She had been like water on my brain over the past few days. Now--even with her so close- -all I could think was to repeat her name over and over in my head.

Now, as she stomped and huffed through the slight crowd of the bar, Bella looked down right fuckable. I think I liked her angry and frustrated best of all. She brought her hand down on a chair, clamping it hard and cursing under her breath. She swiftly yanked the chair, plopping ungracefully into the seat. The force of her fall rocked the chair onto its hind legs, threatening to spill her to the floor. I couldn't look away; thankfully, in her fit of annoyance, she had failed to notice me ogling her.

Then, I noticed her friend. She was fairly uninteresting, but...if she was of any importance to Bella, I should pay attention, right? They leaned close to one another, whispering in hushed tones. That or the damn background noise was just too much for my eavesdropping ears. I blinked for one second and suddenly their conversation was over. I looked around, wondering where the friend had gone and finally spotted her at the bar. I paid closer attention, finally being close enough to hear snippets of her conversation. Apparently it was a drinking night. She ordered two shots of Cuervo and some fruity ass drinks.

She gathered her drinks just as some guy approached her and offered to carry them for her. She smiled widely, her face lighting up as she offered up the purple drinks for him to carry while she took hold of the shots. _Way to check your manliness at the door, dude. _They even had little umbrellas propped along the rim of the glass next to a pineapple ring that was twisted into a spiral.

I saw Bella smile in return as she caught her friend's eye. _Did she just wink at her?_ And then, before I could process the thoughts bouncing through my head, Bella stood and grabbed the drinks and shooed the boy away. He stood awkwardly, like a gnat hovering around her table. For the next twenty minutes she shot him death stares every time he inched closer to their table.

I frowned at the idea of any stupid boy trying to get close to Bella. And then I remembered that I wasn't supposed to be thinking about her. Oh, well. Clearly that mission was already a failure. Might as well have some fun if she was going to consume me. I needed some fresh images to filter into the mix I had already stored in my mind anyway. I motioned to the bartender, watching her perky tits bouncing with every step towards me.

I handed her a hundred dollar bill, telling her to keep sending tequila shots to the girls' table. Her eyes widened with disbelief. _Yeah, I know. I can't believe I'm doing this either. _Then, just to ensure she wasn't going to blab to them, I took another hundred dollar bill, opened it flat for her to see, and ripped it in half. I gave the girl one half and informed her she would receive the other half at the end of the night as long as she kept her mouth shut. Her widened eyes narrowed as she accepted graciously, a sly smirk set on her lips.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

time: 10:45pm  
place: The Cold One's bar

An hour and a half and eight shots later, Bella and her friend, Charlotte (I had overheard her name), were stupendously drunk. Their hushed conversations grew louder with every passing shot they took. I had learned some very valuable information. For one, Cuervo completely disintegrated Bella's mental filter. It was incredibly entertaining. I was now thinking that drunk Bella might top angry and frustrated Bella as my favorite...only time would only tell. I laughed as she blurted incredibly inappropriate things at people. Albeit very funny things.

"Hey lady," Bella slurred, "Do you know that the pants you're wearing are too small for you?" This was one of the many--very hilarious--observations she had made. I snorted with laughter at the look on the chick's face. It was equal parts pissed-off and embarrassed. She might have attacked Bella if she hadn't noticed the fierce glare her friend was sporting.

It continued this way for another half hour as she commented on people's hair, attire, and looks in general. I had yet to see her this free, and I was definitely reaping the benefits. I had learned how extensive her stage fright actually was. She had mentioned it more than a few times since the consumption of shots began, each mention getting progressively louder as friend tried to convince that she needed to face her fear.

The last thing (and probably most important thing) I learned was that Bella was obsessing over someone. I never actually heard a name--or any descriptors for that matter--just '_the sex god'_ did this or _'the sex god'_ did that. _What a nickname. _I needed to know who she was referring to. I just had to. I hated being in the dark about interesting things.

Bella Swan and whom she found so enticing was most definitely at the top of my "interesting things" list. I was fantasizing about the variations on my list and how many of them I could intertwine Bella with. To say that most people would not find my list fascinating didn't deter my having it.

Lost in my reverie, I caught only the tail-end of the girls' heated argument.

"Fuck you, Charlotte!" Bella spat at her friend.

"Come on, Bella, be reasonable. I'm only trying to help."

"Well fuck you very much, but I don't want your damn help on this." Bella stood, poised and ready to attack. She spun on her heel and stomped away in a huff.

"Bella, honey, please just try and listen to me," Charlotte screamed at the back of a fleeing Bella.

I was so entranced by the drunken spat that I lost Bella in the crowd. _Fucking great. Now I have to go find her and make sure she doesn't harm herself in a inebriated haze. _Or get hurt from someone else. _Fucking great._ My inner voice reiterated.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

BPOV

Every time Charlotte and I tried to get lost in our drinks, some asshole would come over and interrupt. To count, Charlotte had been hit on 13 times. I was just behind her at 9 times. People were just not taking no for an answer. My whole body coursed with energy and my mind couldn't be silenced.

The last few days had really taken their toll on me. Charlotte had made a great suggestion about coming here. The only really weird thing was, I think the bartender thought we were lesbians. Or at least that's the only valid option I could put together as to why she kept sending free drinks our way.

When the first round showed up, we thought they had been from some sleazy guy hoping to get laid...but then, the second and third and fourth rounds showed up.

Finally, curiosity got the best of me. As our waitress turned back towards the bar, I grasped her wrist, halting her departure. "Hey who in the hell keeps sending us these drinks? 'Cause whoever it is, tell 'em I said they're not getting lucky tonight." My mouth was forming the words, but it was taking a good deal of concentration to get them out. Four shots of tequila in 30 minutes probably wasn't the best idea.

"Oh honey, be nice to the girl. You know what people can be like in a bar," Charlotte said as she patted my arm, reminding me of the asses I dealt with. "Be a dear and let which ever guy in here know we're not interested." She turned to the waitress, batting her long lashes.

The server just stifled a giggle and said, "Ladies these are compliments of the bartender. She says drinks are on her tonight." She took a sidelined glance at the bar then walked away.

We followed her gaze to the bar, where a young, pretty bartender had what I have to say were _amazing_ breasts on display (I'm sure to draw in extra tips). I knew that trick well, even if I wasn't the one pulling it. I set my mouth to comment, but I was stopped dead in my tracks. Miss perfect boobies winked at us. _Wait, what?_

"Maybe she was at the coffeehouse this morning," Charlotte laughed, whispering to me as she raised her shot glass in a mock toast to the bartender. In return we got another wink and a bright smile before she turned back to a group of guys in front of her.

"Oh, so that's why you shooed me away earlier." A deep male voice interrupted our laughter. "You're on pussy patrol." It was the same guy who had helped Charlotte carry some drinks to our table.

"Excuse me?" I yelled at him. "Just because we aren't interested in fucking your--probably tiny--dick we're automatically batting for the other team? Cocky much, asshole? Ever stop to think that it could have been the fact you have a whole bottle of gel in your hair or that your skin is orange? Maybe it could have been that you are wearing a wife beater and sweat pants to a club? What the fuck is wrong with you, asshole?" My rant grew louder and started to draw the attention of everyone around us.

I didn't care in the least. Obviously Charlotte didn't either. She burst into a bought of contagious laughter as I verbally berated this guy, his face turning progressively redder with each expletive.

"Sugar, why don't you walk away while you're ahead? She's a man eater, this one," She said jerking her head towards me. "She deals with guys like you on an everyday basis. So, unless you wanna get your shit handed to you again...I'd leave." Her southern accent punctuated every syllable as she warned him.

He was brilliant with his reply. With nothing better to say he retorted with,"Stupid bitch." His curt words garbled under his breath as he stormed off like a kid sent to his room. _Classic chauvinistic attitude_.

Charlotte raised shot number four and toasted to my bitchiness. I returned the favor and toasted her southern charm, or usual lack thereof. I laughed at the fact that she was now officially my warning label, 'Keep away from bitchy Bella...Talk at your own risk.'

My thought processed was so fucked now. Glass clanked against the table as two more rounds of shots were placed on the wood surface. _What was that...rounds five and six? Fuck._

Cuervo was a bitch when you thought about it. It had always made me act the ass whenever I drank it. Inhibition wasn't a word in my vocabulary anymore. I began critiquing random people in the bar. Charlotte thought it was hilarious and even started keeping tabs on how many 'fuck you's' and death stares I received. Her tally was spot on, and she had taken to announcing them every few minutes.

When shot seven came, though, Charlotte decided she would like to be at odds with Bitchy Bella.

"So, Bella," she drawled out slowly, "you know that tonight is an open mic night?" Her voice was sweet and sugary...and far too coy. I knew she was going to try something. _Bitch! _

"And, Charlotte..." I did my best imitation of her accent. "What's your point?"

Her eyes narrowed and her voice turned staccato. "Bella, don't be cute. I thought maybe with the amount of liquid courage you've ingested you could go up there and vent out your _frustrations._"

_Was she fucking serious? _I was far too drunk right now to deal with this. "Fuck you, Charlotte!" _Eloquent answer._ Fuck you, too. _Ouch, harsh much?_ Can my head stop battling itself, please? I was starting to give myself a headache.

Charlotte leaned forward, her exotic eyes trained on me. "Come on, Bella, be reasonable." She paused, her tone pleading. "I'm just trying to help."

This was her version of helping me any way she could? _Pretty good...get you all sloshed and then suggest something you wouldn't have the guts to do sober._

"Well, fuck you very much..." She was challenging me, essentially daring me to take this leap. _But you won't, Swan, because you're scared._ Great...now my inner voice was goading me, too. Fine have it your way. "I don't want your help on this."

I leaned toward Charlotte and gave her my dirtiest smirk, letting her know she was in trouble, and then turned away. _More like ran away._ Shut up, bitch. _Oh yeah...that's the Cuervo talking._ As I hurried away from Charlotte and the shot I still had on the table, I heard her call after me. "Bella, honey, please just try and listen to me."

But I was done. I needed to clear my head. It was only a matter of time before I gave into Charlotte; I knew that. Afraid of what that would entail, I decided to get a moment of fresh air.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

?POV

I couldn't believe that I had let her out of my sight. I filtered through the patrons of the bar, mentally dismissing each one as I searched for her. I had to find her. She couldn't just walk away from me. Where in the fuck was she?

Regaining control of myself I methodically ruled out certain areas of the establishment. Everything that was in plain sight was determined to be a Bella-free zone. Had she left completely? No she wouldn't just leave her friend sitting there, would she?

I wanted to find her; the need to hunt for her couldn't be quenched. I knew that in order to find her, I had to search through the parts of the bar not currently visible, but I couldn't draw attention to myself...I knew she would recognize me.

Discreetly, I excused myself to the bathroom asking the bartender to keep my stool empty for me. Her face held no secrets....she wanted the rest of her money.

The area around the restrooms was filled with light conversation from small groups of people waiting outside the doors. I scanned the area quickly, dismayed to find that she wasn't there either. I decided the best course of action would be to just go back to my hiding spot at the bar and watch her friend. Then, if she didn't show up, I could follow Charlotte to wherever I'm sure Bella would be. Just to check on her, of course. I wasn't a stalker or anything.

No sooner than I had repositioned myself, my attention was called to the stage. They were starting back the open mic night. This worked out perfectly. I could use the entertainment as excuse to scan the open bar in front of me. The first two 'acts' if that's what you would call them left something to be desired...talent. They called themselves "spoken word poets." I may as well have traipsed a soap box on to the stage for their unintelligible rants.

I ordered another drink and glanced over to the table. Charlotte was still seated there, her gaze focused on the stage. Mine returned to the glass in my hand, the amber colored liquid bubbling in the glass, each one floating to the top and popping.

The voice of the mc filtered through the crowd. "Our next poet to the stage wishes to remain anonymous." I laughed at the absurdity of that statement. Anonymous? How could you be anonymous when everyone could see you? "So please welcome to the stage the unnamed poet."

A round a quiet applause punctuated the drunken stupor of the crowd. Then a low sultry voice said 'hello', cutting straight to my core. My eyes darted to the stage. The girl standing there was a vision. She looked terrified but steady, her voice alternating between graceful delivery and drunk slurred words.

All eyes were on her...not that I was surprised. Her physical beauty mixed with her words were enough to grasp _anyone's_ attention.

"Hello, everyone. Um, just sit back and enjoy your drinks. Listen to me rant and rave or ignore me completely," her voice rang out, strangely solid and calm for the amount of shots I had sent her and seen her consume. She took a deep breath and began.

"_Flashes of intense green...burst through my mind  
Flashes of skin silky soft...spark my soul to ignite  
Long graceful fingers  
I long for them, braided in my hair, tangled together in limbs  
Hot skin met on skin...slick with sweat  
My body's wet, gasps and moans  
Realization hits home  
In bed...shit, I'm home alone  
Confrontations and irritations  
The need to keep in control extinguishes my lit soul  
Still my need grows...bottle it up  
Refuse to expose that I'll be your Sappho"_

She spoke slow and steady at first, speeding up her pace with each line. I was enraptured by her frantic wanton tone. _'The Sex God'_ was a lucky man.

She had barely finished her words before she jolted off the stage. My mouth open with the amazement I felt from her words. As I looked through the crowd of spectators for her, I noticed they were all entranced by her. The room was completely silent.

Suddenly, the cricket-creaking quiet erupted into loud boisterous applause for the unnamed poet. As she walked back to her table, she was stopped by a continuous stream of people congratulating her. Some asked her questions. Many wanted to know her name, but she refused. I was in complete and utter awe of the woman that stood amongst the thrall of people.

**thanks so much for the groovtastic reviews and PM's...y'all rock..**

**Leave a girl a review let me know how you're feelin' so far.**

**Have you ever 'watched' someone while out and about?  
**


	7. Inebriated Interruptions

**A/N: Sadly, I don not own anything Twilight. It all belongs to the lovely SM.**

**Super big shouts to beta bestie Char, :) She totes rocks and helps keep me on track to get these updates out to y'all.  
**  
BPOV

I sat in one of those all night diners, banging my head on the table exaggeratedly as my ears flooded with another round of apologies. I hadn't wanted to hear the last two sets of them.

"Please..." I slurred, still half gone from the tequila. "Please stop saying that you're sorry."

Luckily, most of my sobriety had come back some after I rushed off the stage. As the last word dropped from my mouth, I ran out of the spotlight in a panic. Performing had been a rush. No doubt, it was exhilarating. My body tingled with the excitement that had built while I vented out my frustrations. The crowd had been skeptical at first but had quickly warmed to my words.

I walked through the small but compact crowd, my eyes set on Charlotte. She was my beacon or my lighthouse in the sea of people congratulating me as I maneuvered my way through the thrall of 'good jobs' and 'way to gos'.

Charlotte's lips spread into a wide welcoming smile just as I was...well, assaulted. Just as I was taking the final steps to close the distance on my table, something crashed _hard _into my ribs. I looked down to see what freight train had just hit me only to see a small pixie-like creature with spiked black hair and mischievous eyes, laughter playing on her features.

"Oops, sorry!" she exclaimed as she continued to circle my waist with her outstretched arms. "I'm just so happy to meet you," the jittery ball of excitement stated.

"Um, well, it was nice to meet you too...whoever you are." I attempted to extricate myself from her arms--to no avail. My head was spinning from equal amounts of excitement and drunkenness.

"I'm Alice and you're Bella, and we're gonna be great friends." She sounded so sure of herself that I doubt she knew how crazy she seemed. Her smile grew wider (if possible) at her own statement.

"And I'm Charlotte. Now that we all know each other could you please stay away from _my_ friend, Bella," Charlotte interjected as she closed the distance between us, her hand set on her hip as it jutted out in defiance.

At that statement, the small pixie at my side unwound herself from my waist and turned to face Charlotte. Her smile grew to look forced and stretched upon her pretty face, her stance mirroring Charlotte's perfectly. The two women stood face to face, their eyes trailing up and down, scrutinizing every little thing.

Then, just as suddenly as their staring match started, it ended, their stretched, false smiles melting into matching smirks.

"Nice boots. Stella McCartney's?" Charlotte asked eyeing the black leather thigh high boots snugly fitted around Alice's petite legs.

Alice nodded and smiled in appreciation. "Yours? I'm thinking Betsey Johnson. And the jeans...Dolce?" Her assessment was spot on. I knew this because when we had gotten dressed earlier, Charlotte gave me the rundown on everything--including her unmentionables...of which she thought were the most mentionable. Her undergarments cost more than some people pay in mortgage in one month.

"You have a good eye," Charlotte beamed, breaking their creepy silence. "I am intrigued by the rest of your outfit, though," she added, her head cocked to the side in admiration.

"Thanks. I do have a great eye. Although, I am interested in where you got that jacket," the fashion pixie stated, ogling the vintage, black, leather, biker jacket we picked up earlier in the day. "Want to grab a cup of coffee?"

Her question broke me out of my haze, realizing that we were headed towards some bizarre insta-friendship. "That sounds good. Then you can explain to me how you know me."

"That sounds like a deal. I'm starving," a deep, male voice broke into our conversation. He looked towards me and then Charlotte."By the way I'm Jasper Whitlock, Alice's boyfriend. In her haste to meet you she forgot her manners--in not introducing us." He smiled genuinely at her before threading their arms together.

We all agreed on a small dinner close to campus. Jasper won me over with details of fantastic french toast and decent black coffee. Which brought us back to pounding my head on the table and the rounds of unwanted apologies.

"But, Bella, I really am sorry." Alice was pleading her case again. "I didn't think I hit you as hard as I did." I held up my hand for her to stop.

Unfortunately, Jasper didn't get the memo on hand signals. "I'm sorry too, Bella, I should have stopped her. But she was too quick...I couldn't reign in her excitement." He soon stopped, too, with a quick elbow to the ribs. _That Alice sure knew how to land the hits._

I raised the edge of my shirt and spied the beginnings, of what promised to be, a really nasty bruise. Evidently, everyone else was watching me scrutinize the sensitive red flesh. A synchronized round of 'ahs' got my attention. I tugged my shirt down with no further exploration needed right now. It felt like I'd been hit by a brick wall.

"You know, Alice, with the force you put into that hug and the way you wrapped poor Bella up...you could play football." Charlotte laughed, trying to find some humor in the whole mess. "Of course, with your size, I could most likely sneak you on to a pop warner team. Definitely, you could pass for a twelve year old." Alice frowned in contempt at being compared to a twelve year old boy causing the table to break out into loud guffaws.

The laughing brought my attention back to my body's current state of distress. My side was still aching from the force that Alice had barreled into me with, and that combined with the effects of too much tequila were really starting to wear on me. That and an overload of useless information. But apparently I was the only female that believed that to be true.

I had learned that Alice's dress was actually a trench coat. I'm sorry make that a DVF trench--whatever the hell that means. That and the undercoat (my name for it) was just a black sparkly tutu. As I sat in pain, attempting to sober up, they sat and discussed fabrics and cuts and lines. I learned that Alice and Charlotte both spoke that same language--fashion speak. They should definitely go shopping together.

_Think of the havoc they could reek on unsuspecting sales girls._ I think Jasper's inner voice had heard mine...and agreed with it. His head shook slightly side to side, and he wore an amused smile. Our eyes met in mutual understanding, and we both began laughing.

"What's so funny you two?" Alice's tinkling voice broke our giggle-fest.

"Oh nothing, darlin'," Jasper drawled out, placing a hand on her shoulder. I took a moment to notice their casual comfort as they sat across from Charlotte and I in the booth. Even though appearance and style-wise they didn't mesh, they looked perfect together. Jasper seemed so relaxed and laid back in his hippie clothes while Alice seemed like a pristine, untouchable princess.

Charlotte tapped my arm to get my attention. I pulled my eyes away from the lovebirds to see what she needed. Usually she just...well, spoke. So I found it a touch odd that she hadn't blurted out whatever. I attempted to figure out the odd expression on her face, but I couldn't for the life of me figure out what she was trying to tell me.

"Are you gonna be sick, Char?" Her eyes set tightly, and her brow knotted up as she snapped at me.

"No, dummy, I was going to ask about the _other_ southerner," she spat as she strained her head towards the opposite side of the table. "But now since you've gotten their attention...I'll just have to ask him." She was annoyed, her tone said it all.

Alice's musical laughter erupted loudly from her small frame. "OMG! How rude am I? I mean, I told you guys his name, but I don't even think he's spoke since we got here. Jas, I'm _so_ sorry." She actually looked embarrassed over her complete domination of the conversation.

"I'm Jasper," he smiled as he held his hand across to table, offering it to Charlotte. "It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am." All southern gentlemen.

Charlotte smiled slyly before she relented and took his hand in hers._ Note to self: No more tequila for Char...she gets bitchy._ "Well, aren't you sweet, sugar! Where you from...Oklahoma?" Texas superiority high in her voice.

Jasper feigned offense as he held his chest with his right hand. "No, woman, I'm Texan through and through." he stated, his posturing just as proud as Charlotte.

She scrutinized him closely, then whipped out a smile that would make the pageant industry proud. "Hmmm. What part do you hail from? I'm a Dallas girl, myself."

"Well that accounts for the 'Texas hair'." He winked to let her know he was only joking. "My parents moved from Galveston to Houston before I was born."

"The coast, huh? That explains the surfer boy look." I was enjoying the banter between them, and so was Charlotte. "So what brought you up north?"

"First, I prefer hippie boy, thank you. Secondly, I got a scholarship and thought a change would be good. So here I am...four years later. And you?"  
Jasper's face told me that he was having a good time regaling in the presence of another Texan. But the pixie hadn't spoken a word yet.

Since Alice had made a point of commenting on everything (since she crashed into me), I had thought for sure that she would be an active participant this conversation, too. I searched her face, wondering what she was thinking and saw...jealousy. But as soon as she noticed me watching her features took on a look of interest and curiosity. "Yes, Charlotte, what pulled you away from Texas? Maybe a boyfriend?" Her intense eyes looked familiar as they flashed with emotion.

Charlotte's eyes flickered with amusement as she set her gaze on the pixie. _Please behave, Char._ "No, Alice, I don't have a boyfriend here." _Uh oh!_ "Actually, daddy thought it would be a good experience to expand my social resume...outside of Texas. But now I have a little piece of home, with your Jasper here." _Charlotte! Don't go there! Sensing some tension.._.

"_My_ Jasper, exactly," Alice scowled, no longer trying to cover her frustration with my roommate. "Well, _sugar_, I don't know if he'll be able to help you with your social retardation." She stood suddenly, pulling _her_ Jasper out of the booth with her. He looked mortified...probably mirroring my own expression.

I was shaking my head--trying to keep up with the ever changing moods of the people around me. Once again, I went from watching Alice's jealous rant to her now sweet voice....directed at me. "Bella, I'm sure I will see you around. I'm so happy to have met you."

With that, she was gone, trailing a waving, confused Jasper behind her. The bell to the front door of the diner punctuating their exit. All of a sudden, Charlotte burst into a fit of giggling, interrupting the confused trance I'd been put under.

"Did you see her face, Bel? Like I was flirting with her boyfriend. As if I'm some hussy that needs to have some other girl's man!" Charlotte was pissed, and I couldn't wrap my inebriated mind around it. An unintelligible, 'Huh?' was my retort. She had implied something with that last line about Jasper.

"Oh please, Bella, did you see how she clammed up once we started talking? Or the death stares she was throwing at me when she thought no one was looking? In the end she's just mad I brought it to every one's attention."

_Now I get it._ I'm glad you do because I'm still too drunk to. I voiced as much. "I think I'm gonna be sick, Char."

Whatever happened next, I only remember in small flashes. I vaguely recalled Charlotte helping me out of the diner, lugging my heavy ass partially across campus--before asking someone with a deep voice and strong arms for help (I couldn't force my eyes to open and catch a glimpse of his, or a manly her, face). Next thing I knew, we were in our room, and I hit my bed and pillow in the dark. _I was so going to pay for tonight tomorrow. _My head is already throbbing. _The Cuervo strikes again!_

Tuesday flew by. The monumental alcohol induced headache kept me pretty zoned out. I had woken up late but was met with a venti coffee and a scone.

Charlotte had left me a note: _**Bella, hope the coffee's still hot. I set your alarm for you. If it's what woke you...you have thirty minutes before your first class. So eat, shower and get to class. Luv ya' Charlotte P.S. - I picked out an outfit for you. It's hanging on the closet door. Wear it.  
**__  
_I rushed through my morning routine, not really paying attention to anything. That seemed to include what I was wearing, so I threw on the outfit that Charlotte demanded I wear. After my morning class, filled with sideways glances and some whispers and about ten outward comments, I paused to take in the outfit. It seemed simple enough to me. I didn't fully understand what the hubbub was about until I ran into Alice.

"Whoa, Bella, ni-ice." Alice, exclaimed as she walked slowly around me. "Mmmhmm, yes...very nice."

"What are you babbling about?" Her complete walk around was making me feel like a used car. As if she was going to kick my tires to make sure they were still good.

"Your outfit," she answered. As she continued her ogling her eyes landed on my face. I was completely confused. Alice, of course, noticed. "Oh, silly Bella, you have no idea what you're wearing. Do you? And why don't you have any make up on? You hair would look really pretty down with this ensemble." Alice had this knack of speaking to herself while she threw questions at you. I had no idea whether to answer or keep quiet._ Stay quiet, Bella, she will let you in on the secret soon enough._

"Tsk, tsk. Bella, honey, if you're going to wear it you should know what _it_ is," she giggled, her excitement bubbling over and her muscles and body starting to vibrate with anticipation. She wanted to 'teach me'--as she called it.

Just as Charlotte required a certain level of appearance, Alice required fashion knowledge. I stared at her dumbfounded as she talked us over to a bench. She smiled looking at the bench with an odd look in her eye, commenting on how that bench was quickly becoming hers. _Weird._

"Bella, do you know who Vivienne Westwood is?" she questioned slowly.

"Does she go to school here? Or live around campus?" Alice shook her head in a frantic 'No!' as her face contorted into a mask of surprise. "Maybe, if I saw her I would recognize her?" I trudged on even with Alice's earrings clinking against her face in continuous beat.

"No, no, no! Sweet designer baby Jesus, Bella. How can you not know who she is?" The little pixie sounded annoyed and frustrated and well...down right pissed. My lack of knowledge spurred her to keep talking. "Silly girl, she's all over you."

_Hey now, the only 'lesbianistic' adventure I had been in involved Charlotte. _So who in the fuck is this Vivienne Westwood? _Maybe that's what happened when you blacked out the other night...getting your groove on, Bella?_ "Alice, I'm sorry. I have absolutely no idea who you're talking about."

"No shit, Bella. You thought she went to school here." Her eyes were now bulging precariously close to popping out of her head. "Her name is on every tag of every article of clothing you currently have on."

I took a moment to absorb. Not only what she was saying but what I was wearing. A pair of black leggings and a Charcoal colored, sparkly, slouchy sweater. They were very comfortable and looked simple enough to me. The only stand outs were the accessories.

The bright red shoes had cute little bows across the toes and the heel was maybe two inches (short for Charlotte...but I figured she had accounted for my hangover in her selection). A matching red purse hung over my shoulder. And a silver chain bracelet that had a planet looking charm and the matching 'planet' earrings. The jewelry was loud and bright but didn't appear to be too gaudy or stiff.

"Oh, okay." I didn't really understand her interest. Nor did I comprehend the meaning behind the name. So naturally I had no idea on how to respond.

"_Oh, okay? _Are you serious? Bella, you are going to be my friend now. I already know this. Soooo, let the teaching begin." With that, Alice launched into a long detailed explanation of each and every piece of clothing I had on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

EPOV

After Alice had left for her date with Jasper, I had pleasured myself. Mercilessly, I abused my cock, willing the ache it held for Bella to subside. It wouldn't. And after using half a bottle of cocoa butter lotion in my multiple sessions with Handgalina Jolie (my right hand's name), I sat alone in my empty room with nothing but thoughts of Bella resonating through my mind. Fuck cabin fever. I had caught Bella fever. And I really needed to get out of the house for a bit. If only to see some non Bella-like people.

I reached up to run my hands through my hair, but just as I gripped the bridge of my nose...I smelled it. _Fuck, fuckity, fuck!_ I smelled like a fucking cocoa bean. The chocolate scented sex smell invaded my nostrils and overtook my senses. I needed to get rid of it, but the thought of taking a quick shower only brought on a fresh wave of lust-filled thoughts...all of which included Bella in the shower. Bella dripping wet with a delectable sheen covering every expanse of her pale, soft flesh. _Oh, shit man, you really need to leave your room._

Now, I just had to relocate my jeans. Embarrassingly enough, I had waited about two seconds after Alice slammed the door shut to pull them off of my waiting body and just gone to work. Now, my clothes lay haphazardly about the room, a result of my haste to relieve some of my tension. It looked like my hamper and closet had gotten into some terrible fight. Things were tossed carelessly about every inch of open space. Abandoning my search (it was fruitless anyway), I opted for a pair of jeans and a dark blue hoodie hanging in my closet before heading out the door.

Deciding to walk hadn't been the best of my ideas. The wind bit and nipped at my face and neck, stinging my skin mercilessly. I almost reconsidered and thought of turning back. _What, and wallow in your sexual tension a bit longer?_ Fuck that. Let's go to the bar. At least you know booze will warm you up. _All right then, onward towards the whiskey._

I stepped in to the dark, smokey warmth of the bar. The comfort and familiarity surrounded me as I stepped to the rear. I spotted a small table amongst the throngs of drunken college students and quickened my step. The bottle blonde waitress met me as I was pulling the chair to take a seat.

"Long time no see, Edward," she smiled. For the life of me, I couldn't remember her name. "Where have you been hiding? Now that you're single I hope we'll be seeing more of you." She winked. Panicking, I gazed throughout the room in a desperate search for _anyone_ who could save me from the obvious and lusty waitress. No one was around to help, of course. _Deflect the conversation, stupid_.

"Umm, yeah...so I'll have a Jack and a coke." I chanced a glance at her face nervously. Her flirtatious expression had morphed into a piercing scowl, obviously a result of my dismissal. _Great job, dickhead!_ What? I deflected. _You're an asshole._ _She's definitely going to spit in our drink._

Seeing that I had no intentions of furthering our conversation, the waitress spun quickly on her heel and darted off over to the bar, glancing over her shoulder with once last look of contempt. As I watched her stomp off in the distance, I saw a small tattoo that ran down her thigh just below her skirt's hem line. _Shit! Now I remember her. _I still couldn't remember her name, but I did know that she was a member of our sister sorority. I had walked in on her once at a party while she was wrapped up between one of my frat brothers and another girl. They had invited me into their little soiree, but I had declined politely as I closed the door on their escapade_. _And now she was hitting on me. This wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I left the house tonight. _Hey man, not my fault...blame the rumor mill._

In a walk down memory lane, that entire night suddenly burst into focus. I had only happened upon said waitress-threesome in my hunt for Tanya. _Ugh, Tanya. _I remembered that I was incredibly excited to have her with me on campus that weekend, but she had been acting a little weird. In fact, I think I spent most of that weekend looking for Tanya. Once at that party, she excused herself to find the restroom and twenty-five minutes later, she still hadn't returned. I can't even remember if I found her that night or if she had just reappeared at my side sometime later.

What I did remember left a sour taste in my mouth, though. She disappeared three times that weekend, always with some random excuse. But now looking back I had to wonder what girl gonorrhea had been doing. _More like who she'd been doing. _I bet Alice knows..._Why does it even matter? _I didn't necessarily care about the Tanya part, but I had a sudden gut feeling that it was someone I know.

Suddenly, my cocktail slammed to the table, splashing droplets of liquor onto the table and my hand, interrupting my internal debate. "What the fuck?" I snapped, expecting to see the irked waitress. Instead, I was met with the narrowed, scheming eyes of Angie. "Oh, shit, Ang! Sorry, I didn't know it was you. What's the matter? Did I do something to piss you off? 'Cause if I did, I absolutely apologize for any asshole thing," I rambled. I'd seen Angie go off on some unsuspecting guys, and I was preparing to grovel if it meant I kept my face. Her face softened slightly before hardening again.

"Not you, per say," she said, sweeping her gaze to the left. Her piercing, devilish eyes settled on someone, whom I instantly felt sorry for. Whatever had been done...they were about to meet the wrath of Angie. _Wait, asshole, she said 'not you, per say'. _And?_ I think we're still in some trouble._

"What do you mean per say, Angie?" I asked tentatively. I figured that being up front was the best course of action here (if she was going to beat my ass). Her head whipped back around focusing the menacing look back on me.

"I mean one of your _brothers_ didn't get the behavior notice I issued." Beating me to my questioning, she continued. "A few of the boys came in tonight--the usual miscreants, of course. And one of his cronies has decided to test my warning. I was about to go say something, but I thought I'd give you first shot."

My jaw fell open in unadulterated amazement. I had _never_ seen Angie step away from disciplining someone who overstepped. Full of curiosity, my eyes sought out the location of her irritation. _How had we not seen them when we came in? _Remember the Bella induced haze?

Sitting at a table not too far away were James, Tyler, and another kid I didn't recognize. They were beyond drunk, becoming more boisterous with each sip. Tyler was the worst of them with his obnoxious comments and equally annoying laughter. Just then, a waitress passed by my table, her eyes silently questioning Angie. Angie nodded quickly, and the waitress took off, walking to the table in question. As the waitress closed in on the table, Tyler drunkenly reached out to get her attention. He went too far, though, and yanked on her wrist _hard_. The force of it sent waitress flailing forward as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist and brought her to his lap.

Angie, shot me a look seemingly requesting permission to handle it--though I'm not sure why. I held my hands up in mock surrender. "It's your place, Ang, you can handle it. Unless you want me to." The pfft I received in response said it all.

Angie grinned wickedly at me before shooting across the room so fast that she reached them before I could completely focus my eyes on their table. I heard her demanding voice booming across the restaurant as she commanded that Tyler let go of the waitress.

"Or what?" Tyler must have a death wish. "You think you can make me, bitch?" His obvious drunkenness apparently only enhanced his stupidity. He began laughing only to notice that he was alone. He turned to look at the awestruck faces of his friends.

Tyler's momentary distraction was all Angie needed. She grabbed her employee and fluidly placed the girl behind her. Tyler's face was set with confusion as he looked from his lap then up to Angie, realizing that the girl was gone. In a fit of fury and embarrassment, Tyler placed one hand on the table and one on the back of his chair as he started to rise. I was about to get up to finally intervene when it happened.

I closed my mouth and retook my seat, glancing rapidly at my surroundings. All eyes were on the scene unfolding before us. And then Tyler began to talk. Big mistake.

"You bitch," he slurred out, spit dribbling down his chin. "What the fuck, you cock blocking cunt." _Oh, he's so gettin' his ass whooped. _As the final derogatory term left his spit covered lips, Angie grasped his wrist, pushing him back down into his chair. His face winced in pain as she tightened her grip.

"You like it rough, don't you, asshole?" Her voice was sweet, a direct contrast with her actions. "Come on, baby, isn't that what you said? You'll like it. I swear it'll feel good." As her seduction vibrated through her words Tyler's garbled moan of pain filled the air.

Angie spun him around, twisting his arm behind him, and then lifted it upwards pulling him out of his seat again. A wonderfully simple, yet painful, restraint move. "Now, asshole, don't you want to apologize to the lady?"

"For what?" Tyler cackled, his voice piercing through the silent room. "The slut liked it." Angie smiled at his declaration. _He's so gonna regret that tomorrow._ He was making it all too easy for her.

Angie yanked his arm up again, causing him to yelp out in pain. "What? Don't cry, bitch. You know you liked it," Angie spat, her voice filled with anger and acid. She glanced over her shoulder to check on her employee only to see the frightened girl holding herself, trying to contain the shaking of her muscles. Suddenly, Angie wrenched forward as she slammed Tyler's face hard against the table.

The crack his nose made was disgustingly audible. And as his head rolled to side, I could see the very broken nose and the blood running into his mouth and hair. The moment was like watching Emmett crush James' nose all over again. James must have had the same flash back, because all of the sudden he rose and hurriedly left the bar, leaving his still writhing friend in agony on the table.

"This is my last warning to you, assholes. Hands off my girls." Angie walked away--her declaration settling the crowd.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After the bloodshed had been cleaned up, the bar was once again filled with music and noise. Angie had sent free drinks over. Her 'thank you' for not stepping in. The angry, blonde waitress had apparently had a change of heart as she kindly informed me that Angie wanted to talk to me.

"Hey, Angie, what's up? Please don't tell me you wanna put my face into the bar?" Joking with her was easy. She always said what was on her mind and tonight was no exception.

"No, your face is too pretty. And I just wanted to say thanks for letting me handle it my way." Her voice was low and smooth and...grateful. Had she honestly thought I would step in?

"Why wouldn't I have? It's your place, and you can handle those assholes however you see fit. That shit is _exactly_ the reason I called you the other day." She smiled as I reminded her of my previous warning about my "brothers" and their less than gentlemanly behavior earlier this week.

"That's another thing to thank you for. Bella means a lot to me, and if you hadn't stepped in then...I just don't want to think about it." Her face contorted into worry, giving way to her obvious worry as to the possible outcomes of that night.

"Is that why you thought I would have jumped in tonight?" She nodded. "I only did that because you were in the back and no one else was up front to help," I explained. She smiled in relief thinking that I wasn't only saving my house from embarrassment, but protecting Bella as well. It was probably foolish, but I decided to tell her as much. "Angie, I won't allow anyone to hurt Bella." My use of present tense didn't go unnoticed by her keen ears.

"Yeah, your face is too pretty to smash. Besides, Bella would kill me if I ruined those pretty lips." Suddenly, my non-Bella thoughts were clouded only of Bella's lips on mine, making my heart race. "No, it would have to be a hard, swift kick in the balls," she stated seriously.

"What?" I choked out. Intelligent, I know. But what was I supposed to say to that?

"Oh, honey, your face may to pretty to ruin, but if you hurt Bella, I will shove your balls so high into your stomach your voice will be a permanent falsetto." My mouth dropped open in shock. "Tell Emmett I said 'good work' on that boy's face, by the way." She winked at me and then left me sitting at the bar in fear for my nuts. With that, I decided that my night had been strange enough. It was time to head home and escape from the Blue Moon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The cold night air was a welcoming price to pay for the sanctity of my future kids. If only Angie knew how royally I had fucked up with Bella already. My balls would probably already be torn off. Just then, I remembered that Bella had a shift tomorrow. _Note to self: Avoid the bar tomorrow if you ever want children._ Good idea.

I was pulled from my ridiculous inner monologue by loud female giggling and incredible amounts of slurring from just in front of me. Glancing down at my watch face, I realized that it was around closing times for all the campus bars. Soon enough, the quad would be filled with sloshed co eds drunkenly attempting to make it to the correct room.

It seemed as if the howling merriment in front of me was growing substantially louder. I looked up to see one girl completely beyond intoxicated and another trying to quiet her friend down. The two women were slowly veering off of the sidewalk--a sure sign that the one supporting the weight was getting tired. A slight chuckle rose in my chest at the scene until the drunk girl tilted her head to the side (more like lost control of bodily functions, but...whatever). I froze with my sudden recognition of the pair. _Isn't this why we left the house in the first place? To avoid this?_

Bella hung limply from Charlotte's side, one arm flung over her shoulders in a weak attempt to walk. Her smooth, silky voice was high and girly as another explosion of laughter burst forth. She was saying something about sex gods and how they were beautiful yet vicious. She then commenced a tirade about Japanese Honeysuckles and the parallels to the aforementioned sex gods. And, as entertaining as she was, both girls were teetering dangerously on very high heels making me extremely nervous.

Charlotte was failing miserably at shushing Bella, trying in vain to quell her rapid-fire ramblings. I picked up my walking pace to close the distance between us quickly, stopping just short of the duo.

"Charlotte," I said as cheerfully as possible (which wasn't hard considering who was currently by her side), my fingers reaching just shy of her shoulder. "Do you need a hand?" I asked. The questioned was posed in a friendly tone, no overtures or innuendos.

At first her eyes widened in surprise as she turned her body slightly to take my presence in. She looked skeptical, so I continued. Apparently, I wasn't above begging. "Just let me help you, please?"

Slowly her eyes resumed their normal size as she mumbled out, "Thanks. She's really wasted and super tired." She motioned for me to take Bella's other side for support. _Ridiculous._

I glared at the stilts both were wearing and briskly scooped Bella into my arms, cradling her against my chest. Either Charlotte had been truly overwhelmed by Bella's drunk behavior, or she was too damn tired to care. Her shoulders shrugged in an 'oh well' motion as she smoothed her clothes and walked beside me.

Holding Bella was more amazing than I could have ever imagined. Her petite frame fit comfortably in my arms, molding perfectly against my body. Bella must have been cold because she snuggled into my chest, burrowing herself into my hoodie away from the wind. It took everything I had not to blush or do something equally embarrassing. Instead, I decided to attempt to make conversation with Charlotte. I _had_ promised to be nicer to her, right?

"Where are you two coming from?" I hadn't seen them at the tavern, so I thought it was a fair question. Apparently not. Charlotte eyed me suspiciously before shaking her head 'no'. _For someone who was so chatty earlier today, she sure is tight lipped now._ Unexpectedly, it was Bella who replied.

"The unnamed poet is Sappho," she slurred quietly, a small smile playing on her lips. Charlotte gasped before diverting her face away from me...too quickly. _What the hell does that even mean?_

"Um, we were just hanging out...having a few drinks," Charlotte snuck in nonchalantly. She quickened her pace, her gaze falling to the ground watching each one of her steps carefully. _Hmm, someone is hiding some thing._

"So...too much to drink I see." Charlotte's step faltered briefly. "What was it? One of those fruity girl drinks, like a cosmo?" She was completely silent, looking me over in an almost predatory way. _Jeez, this girl is scary! _I chortled uncomfortably into the awkward silence.

"Mmhmm, typical frat boy, I see." Her mocking tone sounded shrill in the night air. "What was it? One of those ditsy blondes, like a bar whore?" Again, with the awkward silence and uncomfortable giggling.

"Noooo, Cha-ar!" Bella chimed in. "Those are called Jessicas!" she giggled as an obnoxious snort escaped from her angelic albeit drunk face. I couldn't stop myself from staring at her. Suddenly, my Bella appreciation was interrupted, though.

"Why exactly are you interested in her? A conquest or a competition?" Charlotte sneered. Her snide questioning allowed James to sneak in to my thought process, causing me to pause. And because I was obviously taking too long to respond, she continued, "You think just because you eavesdropped on her, heard her say you were sexy, and then your classes _happen_ to coincide that you're somehow entitled?" Her voice gained volume with each word, not even bothering to conceal her outrage.

"Sex hair," Bella giggled again, repeating one of her comments from the other night. I would have laughed had I not been 100% focused on getting Charlotte to understand. The brashness of her verbal attack on me showed me how much she really cared for her friend, which I appreciated. Because despite all attempts to disregard it...I couldn't get Bella out of my head.

"No, not at all!" I exploded. "I'm _nothing_ like James or those other asshole frat boys. I hate them, too! I only joined the fraternity in the first place to make my family happy. She's no conquest and I know she's no game." What I had meant as small talk had erupted like friggin' Mount Vesuvius, words uncontrollably spilling from my mouth. "By the way, not that you care, I just got out of a serious long term relationship....where _she_ cheated on me!" Why was I explaining myself to her? Oh yeah, so she can give me dirty looks and _not_ tell me things about Bella. _Brilliant plan!_

I calmed myself down, looking at Charlotte for a response, but was once more met by her silence. _Arrrghhh! _This girl was making my head spin. Charlotte's face was indiscernible; I had no idea if she believed me or not.

Just then, the sweet angel in my arms spoke up. "Stupid girl..." Her voice trailed off, slurred and sleepy. I couldn't help myself but to laugh at her ridiculous input, and I noticed Charlotte was, too. A slight break in her icy exterior. _Finally._

"Wanna tell me why she's so trashed?" I asked. _Can't blame a guy for trying._ I honestly didn't expect her to answer.

"Liquid courage, and that's all I'm saying for now." I nodded, letting the information sink in. _Liquid courage? What did that mean?_ "Listen, I'm not going to give you the benefit of the doubt. You have to show her, and me, that you're not the replica of every other asshole she's known," Charlotte continued staring me down. _Was that an invitation? God, I hope so! _I had so many questions racing through my brain, but Charlotte effectively cut off any line of communication by stepping ahead of me bringing her focus back to her footfalls. Although I wasn't getting any other answers from Charlotte, I knew someone who might be up for some information trading when I got home. I was sure that Alice knew where the girls were tonight. She _does_ know all.

For the next few minutes, I walked slowly, enjoying Bella's proximity to me without Charlotte's discerning and watchful eye. Bella's scent was (well, outside of the tequila smell) soft and floral with a tinge of sweetness echoing through it. Her fathomless speech punctuated the silence every few steps, her voice breathy and alluring--even if I couldn't understand a damn thing she was saying. After listening closely for a while, I managed to pick out a few words.

"Crowds, linked words, rhythmic pulsing, all delusions set free." Bella accented each word in a hurried staccato intermingled with undecipherable slurring. I was so confused by her words that soon I ignored them all together, only focusing on the tone of her voice. Which was probably a mistake if I hadn't wanted to go home and abuse myself with some more self love.

Bella's voice was everything I wanted it to be. Sweet, hard, strong, soft, lovely, bull headed, sensual, and divine. The seductive essence of intonation assaulted my senses, reminding me of the fantasies I ran away from in the first place. A sudden pang of want ran rapidly through my body. I had to forcibly tear my eyes away from her so I wouldn't stumble. As my need to touch her grew, my arms reflexively tightened around her, pulling her closer in to me. Just then, Bella fulfilled my every desire and completed my empty fantasies by making a noise that I longed to hear under _other_ circumstances. She moaned. _She moaned! She fucking moaned!_ Stay calm, do NOT react. We have an audience.

I shot a glance to see if Charlotte had heard, and the blush on her cheeks combined with her downward cast eyes told me everything. We walked the rest of the way in silence until we started climbing the stairs to their room. Charlotte made some indistinguishable noise, pausing in front of a door with a contemplative look on her face.

"I can set her down here if you're not comfortable having me go any further." I suggested, trying to be gentlemanly. Trying and failing miserably. I wanted to see the inside of their room more than anything; the desire to see Bella's personality through her possessions might have been strange, but I couldn't help myself.

_Pervert!_ _You just want to see her bed. _As true as that may be, Bella hadn't been opening up to me. I really needed some sort of in with her. _Even if just to stop Angie from imploding our balls._ Yes, there's still that. Also, I needed Bella not to hate me anymore.

Resigned (or still just exhausted), Charlotte relented and opened their door ushering me inside. She stayed close to the open door as she pointed out Bella's bed making it clear that I was NOT invited to stay. _Like I thought that could even be a possibility. Ha!_ I walked towards the bed slowly, surveying the area close to her purply colored bedspread. The first thing I took note of were the vast amounts of books crowding her bed side table. Through the darkness I was able to make out the bindings of a few--Jane Austen, Poe, E.E Cummings. _Hmm. Romance and poetry? I think I can actually work with this._

My mental list taking was interrupted by Charlotte clearing her throat. _In other words: Hey, asshole, put down my friend and get the fuck out! _Wow, my inner voice was a riot tonight.

I laid Bella down softly across her bed, making sure her head rested on the pillow. I said a quiet goodbye to Charlotte before taking one last glance at the room. Just as Charlotte was shutting the door, I caught sight of a Drip-N-Sip apron hung across the back of a desk chair. I vaguely recalled Alice's words about a second job that had ended badly for Bella. I needed to head home and see if the pixie was there yet to get that information. God, I was turning into such a stalker.

_First stop tomorrow...The Drip-N-Sip._

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Okay, sooooo what did ya' think? Hit that ittle review button and let me have it. Pleeeease!**

**Time to spill, ladies (& hopefully a gentleman or two)  
Have you ever gotten drunk and said some embarrassing ahit? Or drunk dialed?  
**


	8. Flitacious Floozies & Pervy Baristas

**A/N: I own nothing..it's all SM's :(**

**Big shout out to my beta bestie..lexiecullen17 she is fantastic and pushes me to grow as a writer I 3 you babe! Plus a big WOOHOO! she just finished her first ff Off Limits (that's your cue to read it if you haven't...slackers)**

**I know this is a long A/N...sorry. But I have to say sorry again I know there was a delay in my update this week but RL was being a bitch!**

**Y'all have had some craptastic and hilarious roommates. Thanks for sharing your stories with me. Wanna come chat? I'm on twitter its il_bel_mondo---or come over to the thread that juliebee hooked me up with.**

**www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=6442**

**I entered the I 3 The 80's music contest run by NaughtyHeels. I can't say which is mine but check out all the entries and leave them some love. They're under my fav authors  
**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

APOV

I had half dragged, half yanked Jasper away from that southern floozy. Did she really think that her Southern drawl and tall modelesque stature could entice my man? _The real question is why did you think that?_ Shut it, bitch, I want to vent. _Fine, fine but your poor man isn't faring all that well. You're pulling him around like a puppy on a leash!_

I halted my movements and slowly turned to see the bewildered expression on my lovely boyfriend's face. Trying to clam myself down (and not sound like a raving, jealous lunatic), I closed my eyes and counted backwards from ten--a nice little trick my therapist taught me in resolving my anger issues. Being smaller than average and having an overbearing twin and an above average sized older brother made my childhood...interesting.

Although originally I had tried to be nice to everyone I would meet, I quickly learned that many girls didn't actually want to be _my_ friend. No, their interests lay...elsewhere. It wasn't until I started to mature in my looks that I garnered equal attention as my brothers. Well, that... and my passion for all things fashion helped along the way.

According to my therapist, though, I still harbored feelings of anger towards people I deemed fake...or incredibly mean. So, at times, I found myself acting a bit malicious--but malicious in a classy way--as in, no one would dare to suggest that I had anything to do with it, of course.

I could easily blame my anger issues on Emmett. He was the one who taught me how to throw a punch, after all, and I _definitely _put that knowledge to good use...until therapy. My therapist made it quite clear that I should channel my irritations into something less physical than a punch in the mouth.

But I had just been pushed over the edge--hence, my very bewildered boyfriend.

"Darlin', are you feeling okay?" Concern laced each of Jasper's words. He moved his body closer to mine, his hand reaching out to my chin as he tilted my face to meet his eyes.

"Yeah, Jaz, it's just.." I trailed off feeling my blood begin to boil again. "Well, did you see the way she was looking at you? And how she kept calling you _sugar_?" I exploded. His eyes widened in surprise before creasing with the beginnings of laughter. _Shit. Counting hadn't worked at all, huh?_ I actually sounded like a raving jealous lunatic.

Jasper circled his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "Are you talking about Charlotte?" He knew very well who I was talking about, so I didn't bother to answer him. "And it bothered you the way she called me sugar? The same way I talk to people and call them darlin'?" A knowing expression waited on my response.

Although I _knew_ that Charlotte had been flirting, I couldn't make a valid argument right now. To say that she was wrong would be implying that Jasper was wrong in the way he addressed people. I'd rehash it later. Instead, I just nodded and gave him a sly smile.

"Home?" he smiled. I nodded again, my head pressing against his chest. I hadn't wanted to go home anyway. I had yet to decide what I was actually going to tell Edward...and I knew I'd be facing at least _some_ sort of Inquisition back at our apartment. At least now, I could have time to decide on what I wanted to tell him and in how much detail. Snuggling into Jasper's sleeping side, I pushed all my worries from my mind and relaxed, falling quickly into a comfortable slumber.

All thoughts of the flirtatious floozy were gone. At least for now.

~*~*~*~*~*~

CPOV

I stretched out my aching limbs, the remnants of alcohol making my head dizzy as I sat up. My hand was about two _beeps_ away from smashing the offending alarm clock, but since it was Bella's...I decided against it.

Pulling myself up, I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, feeling my taught muscles stretch with each movement. It was then that my eyes focused on my sleeping roommate.

Bella had been _beyond_ smashed last night, and I wasn't sure how much of the prior evening's events she would remember. And for that matter, how much would be blamed on me. I wanted to wake her up and find out, but my urge to shake her awake subsided quickly as the image of angry Bella invaded my thoughts. Instead, I reset her alarm for her first class. That way, at least I'd be out of the room by the time she woke up.

Tiptoeing over to the closet, I plucked out my clothes and selected what I would leave out for Bella. I slide into the bathroom and hung her outfit on the door frame. After I admired my handi-work, I quietly readied myself for my day.

As I closed the door to our room, I noticed that she had yet to move. Hopefully she wouldn't be too hungover. Feeling responsible, I resolved myself to bring back some breakfast for Bella before locking the door and beginning my walk to my morning lecture. A few things occurred to me in my journey through campus. First, my stomach's rumblings told me I was in dire need of nourishment. And second, I would love to pay a visit to my favorite pervy barista manager just to ensure he knew to keep his distance from Bella, lest he wanted to lose not only his job but his balls. _I could hang them above the door of our room in warning!_ _Nice._ Third, I could be the perfect roommate and pick up breakfast for my hungover roommate. _Three-in-one. Damn, I'm good!_

I rounded the corner intent on hitting up the Drip-n-Sip before class but was derailed, nearly smacking into someone as I made the turn. My mind had obviously been distracted with thoughts of castrating Eric instead of watching where I was going, obviously.

Looking down, ready to apologize, I was met with a pair of hostile eyes. A tiny frame set in designer clothing was puffed up, raging with anger, finally ready to confront me. _Fabulous._

~*~*~*~*~*~

APOV

"What the hell?" I yelled up at the girl who had been plaguing my thoughts for the past twelve hours.

"Sorry, Alice, I wasn't paying attention. I was too caught up in my head." Charlotte tried to apologize. But my jealousy had to show its face, again.

"Caught up in what? Thoughts of my boyfriend, perhaps?" I spat at her, eyeing her from head to toe. _Oo, Christian L_o_uboutin's._ Nice...but besides the point.

Just as I was admiring her outfit, she began to giggle that high pitched giggle, driving me even more insane. "Oh, sugar," she drawled, "I was just being friendly last night, I swear. I'm not interested in your Jasper at all--other than as a friend. My fiance, Peter, and I are very much in love." _Color me confused._

"But you said you didn't have--"

"I said I didn't have one here," she interrupted. "He's still in Texas, though he'll be here to visit soon. I just liked getting a rise out of you last night. You're a jealous little one, aren't you?" That bitch thought it was funny to goad me. _Admit it, bitch, if she had been shooting you death stares you might have teased her, too._ Whatever, I'm the only one allowed to be evil. _Looks like you got yourself some competition, doll._

"Well, where are you off to in such a rush that you almost ran me over?" I chose to completely ignore her admission, instead changing my stance from "battle ready" to "hand on hip irritation."

"I was going to grab some breakfast and make sure a certain asshat got the message I sent yesterday. You know two birds, one stone, and all that." Her eyes moved away from my face, over my head, and settled on the coffeehouse just behind me. My curiosity got the best of me. I knew Bella had worked there and that rumors were flying about why she no longer did. I had yet to hear a confirmed answer. And here was my chance.

"What happened? I'm curious," I blurted out without thinking.

Charlotte studied my expression before she started. "Bella used to work there." She tilted her head to the coffee shop. "The manager, _Eric_, kept hitting on her, and when she turned him down, he refused to adjust her shift for school. So, yesterday I dragged Bella in there. We put on a show that ended up with him molesting himself in front of everyone. It was quite the show." Her eyes lit up with satisfaction, clearly pleased with how her plan had worked out.

I suddenly realized the distinct likeness in how we executed things...and _maybe_ she wasn't as bad as I made her out to be. Maybe.

"I was just stopping back in to see if he was still employed. And if he is, I just want to make sure he knows I will crush him if he ever speaks to Bella again." The veracity in her voice made it clear that she wasn't playing anymore. Instantly, I respected her....I may not have liked her yet, but her loyalty to her friend was admirable.

Somewhere during her explanation, I turned to face the establishment in question. As my eyes went to the entrance, I saw a flash of coppery bronze hair and knew exactly who it belonged to. Hoping to not sound weird I asked, "Need some back up?" Her scrutinizing gaze fell on me, making me squirm a bit. _Buck up, bitch...you're Alice. You don't squirm, you make people squirm._ "Like I said last night, I know Bella and I will be friends. If someone is bothering her, they need to know the consequences."

I was dead serious. And it didn't hurt that I could to do some recognisance on my brother at the same time. She winked at me and looped her arm in mine, pulling me beside her to walk into the store. The bell sounded our entrance, but Charlotte was frozen in place. I tried stepping forward only to be yanked back in a panic. I followed Charlotte's fierce stare which was directed to the front counter to...my brother, naturally.

"Charlotte, what's the matter?" I whispered, feigning ignorance. Looking around suspiciously, she pulled me down into a corner table, trying to keep us hidden from Edward's sight line.

"That guy at the counter." Her stare was fixed on my twin's back. "He's in our study group, and he and Bella have a...um...er...interesting relationship." I raised my eyebrow in question. She looked frustrated before breathing out suddenly, "Bella's kind of in love with him." Her hushed voice was stern, but somehow uneasy at the same time.

"Really?" I inquired, a brief flash of excitement coursing through me.

"No, not really," she laughed. "They both want each other, but they're both are stubborn as hell. So, no they're not in love," she answered, her tone jovial and joking.

"No worries, they will be!" I stated. Just knowing that Bella was attracted to Edward made it _so_ clear.

"Doubtful, honey. They can't even speak without yelling over one another." Charlotte, lowered her voice and spoke.

"Why don't you want him to see you?" I asked, knowing full well I also did not want to be seen by him. If he saw me with Charlotte...there'd be hell to pay. I shifted in my seat so I could turn my back away from him, so even if he turned around, I wouldn't be spotted.

"Well, after you ran out on us last night, Bella started feeling queasy. So, I was trying to carry her drunk ass back to the dorm--failing miserably I might add. That girl is dead weight when she's been drinking! Anyway, Edward--that's the guy up front--came up and offered to help. He carried her like a damn newborn all the way back to our dorm room. All the while peppering me with questions I wasn't sure she would want me to answer. But her drunk ass kept blurting out randomness. Like...randomness about how much she wanted him. I think she was too drunk to have him really understand any of it, but it was embarrassing...and I'm not even sure she'll remember it at all. Needless to say, I'm not quite ready to deal with that kind of awkward this early in the morning."

She rushed all of her words in to one long sentence, much like Jaz did when he was excited, their accents becoming heavier with enthusiasm. "Okay, so we'll just sit back here until he leaves...unless you have to be somewhere." She checked her watch before she shook her head 'no'.

I trained my ears on the voices filling the air, trying to discern my brother's from the crowd. It wasn't hard. His was picking up volume and sounded incredibly irritated.

"Is he here now?" his strained voice demanded. I could picture the aggravation his face would be twisted in to. "What do you mean he doesn't want to come up front?" The volume increasing steadily with each word. _What's got his panties in a bunch?_ I'd have to ask later.

"Tell him I _will_ see him later, and he will talk to me!" My brother's screaming roar bounded back to our hiding corner. I almost..._almost_ turned and went to him, but he barrelled past our table and out the door. My eyes wandered outside, finding him parked on a bench not far from the front of the shop. _He's going to wait there?_ Stubborn man. Of course he is.

"Well, I guess Eric still works here." Charlotte nodded her head in the direction of a ugly little man peering out of the hall behind the counter. "But he doesn't look like he will be up to a talk right now." Her voice sounded both elated and saddened. I'm sure she was thrilled to see that he was sacred shitless, and saddened she hadn't been the one to put it there.

_But why had Edward? _Yes, it was definitely time to have a chat with my sibling. "Charlotte, maybe you should come back another time. I'd be happy to come back with you and play," I added, trying to assure her that Bella's well-being mattered to me, too.

"Sure, I'll let you know. I guess I'll just grab a bite to go." She waved casually to me, eyeing me once more before making her way to the counter. I chose that moment to escape her sight and go to my brother.

~*~*~*~*~*~

EPOV

I awoke to an empty apartment. Alice was nowhere to be found, and Emmett was probably at Rose's. I paced the living room, my hands wringing one another roughly, waiting for Alice to come home so that I could pump her for information. I paused a few times in the repetitive course to run my hands through my hair, my need to know growing with each passing second.

Finally, my impatience got the better of me, and I rushed to get dressed. I decided that I was tired of waiting on someone else to fill me in. If I really and truly wanted to know...I would. I refused to sit and wait for tid bits from Alice or wait for Bella to loosen up and share anything with me.

I haphazardly threw on a pair of jeans and a hoodie after scouring my room for something suitable to wear. Thoughts of the last seventy-two hours rushed through my head in a manic flashback. Bella at the bar, in class, the study session, and drunk and incoherent last night. Bella's smell, the sound of her voice, and the feel of her body in my arms. The last images from last night seared into my brain: the way her room felt, the books on her bedside, and that damn apron.

That fucking apron brought on a fresh wave of irritation. I needed to know what happened there without Alice's gossip filter. I needed to know Bella. My desire to be close to her only intensified with each passing day. Suddenly, my head was filled with thoughts of her and I intertwined. _Yes, please._

With those baseless images floating around in my head, I shot out the door and headed to the coffee shop.

The shop wasn't as crowded as I thought it would be. Only a young girl stood at the counter. Her name badge stated that her name was Brandi and that she was a trainee. _Great. Just what the fuck I need...someone who probably doesn't know shit. Calm down and try to charm some details out of her._

"Hey, um...Brandi is it? Do you know if a Bella works here?" I figured that if I played dumb, she'd fill me in. I gave her my best smirk, hoping to grab her attention as I leaned my hoodie clad frame across the counter.

Her face flushed and a shy smile spread over her lips. _Wow, don't make her smile again, bro._ Her teeth were covered in heavy metallic braces with bright neon pink rubber bands on each tooth. That with her off set ponytail and blue eyeshadow was a sight in itself. _Whew!_

"Err, um, she doesn't work here anymore. She quit this weekend." Her child-like, high-pitched voice rang out.

"Oh, wow, I was really hoping you could help me out, Brandi. Do you know why she left?" I flashed her a wide smile and waited for her response.

"W-w-well...you'd have to talk to the manager, Eric. Something happened between them...and again yesterday." Oh my fucking lord. Eric...health code violator Eric? What the hell? Now my interest was really piqued, and I had to know. "Hold on a sec and I'll go get him." Her voice was hopeful, and her need to please evident.

As she spun around, she lost her footing and spun in to the wall next to a swinging door. Her nervous giggles were my only answer to the query if she was alright. Regaining her footing, Brandi shoved the door wide open and pushed the stopper down with her toe. Behind the door was a short hallway, and through it I could see a unattractive man sitting at a table laughing at an unseen entity.

"Hey, Eric," Brandi shouted then turned to me with an approval-seeking smile. "Can you come up here? There's a guy up here asking about Bella." Her back was to me now as she awaited her manager's reply.

But I could see him. His face shot up and filled instantaneously with dread or maybe trepidation. I could almost see the sweat beads popping out along his brow line. "What does he want?" His voice quivered, unsure and weary as he made no move to leave the safety of his office.

"If you came up here, you could find out. I don't want to keep yelling, and I can't leave the front. You know that," she spat back at him, frustration apparent in her tone.

"Tell him I'm not here," he whispered as he poked his head from his office. "And that we don't discuss employee information." _Is he shitting me? _He looked right at me and seriously wanted the girl to tell me he wasn't here. And the whole damned campus was talking about some shit that had happened here yesterday. I just didn't know which story was the truth.

Brandi turned back towards me, slowly this time, so as to not lose her footing. She looked dumbfounded as to what to say, confusion marring her features. Fine. If he wanted to act like an ass...I could play that game, too.

I mouthed the word 'sorry' to her before beginning my "show".

"Is he here now?" I raised my voice straining it with anger so that he could hear me. Poor, ignorant Brandi didn't know what the hell was happening. I put my index finger to my mouth asking her to stay quiet. "What do you mean he doesn't want to come up front?" The harshness of my words made her flinch, but when I took that moment to grin at her, she finally got it, giggling discreetly behind her hand.

"Tell him I will see him later, and he will talk to me!" I shouted a little louder as I waved to her and winked. Then I made a show of stomping my way out of the shop to wait for the scared health code violator to show his face.

A few minutes later, I heard the distinct sound of someone clearing their throat. "Edward, dear brother of mine. Would you like to explain to me about the fucking monumental temper tantrum you just had?" Alice stepped closer and clasped her tiny hand hard on my shoulder.

Looking up at her expectant face, something in me snapped. The fact that she wanted me to spill here and now, after I waited on her last night (and this morning) pissed me off. How dare she demand information on command only to turn around and make me wait? "You want to know, Ali?" She nodded. "Where were you last night...or this morning? What happened to letting me in on what _you_ know? And don't tell me you don't know anything because I know you do! You _always_ do!"

I was mad--seething almost. And for once, Alice was speechless. I _never_ got mad at her; she was a part of me. Taking advantage of her stunned silence, I plowed on.

"But I got tired of waiting around for whatever scraps you felt like throwing me and decided that I could find out everything on my own." Her face stilled with shock and then changed to something I didn't recognize.

"Oh, Edward!" she exclaimed excitedly while bouncing up and down. My mouth dropped. _What the hell is she hopped up on? Does she not get that I'm pissed?_ Guess she missed the memo. "Wipe that stupid look off your face, you ass. I'm happy because you have never exerted this much effort for any girl." Her jubilant intonation was awkward and eerie. She was a odd one, that sister of mine.

"Umm, Ali...I don't understand. Stop confusing me while I'm trying to be mad at you." I tried to salvage my argument, but she wasn't having any of it, and her face cracking smile was enough to shatter any thoughts of irritation I had with her.

"It's just that everything has always come so easily to you in the female department," she explained calmly. "You have never had to work _at all _to get a girl. I've always given up my information after they started coming on to you. But Bella is the first girl to make you work for it. This is the first time you've taken any sort of initiative. I'm just kind of in awe is all." She swelled visibly with happiness at my current situation.

"I feel like I need to get to know her, Ali. I want to be there for her and I just want her to like me." My insecurities were front and center for her to see. The uneasy feeling of not knowing if Bella liked me was unsettling.

"Just because I don't feel like coming and bailing you out--because let's face it, this is not a 'I'm bailing my idiot brother out of jail for assault' outfit...I will share something. You're on your own for the rest." I stared quizzically at her. "You don't fool me, Edward, you're this close to beating the information out of Eric." She demonstrated the tiny amount with her index finger and thumb, and I had to smile at the honesty of her words. My sister knew me pretty well.

"Here's the story straight from the source. You ready?" I nodded in quiet acceptance, although I'd definitely be asking about 'hearing straight from the source' later. "Eric had been hitting on Bella. When she refused his advances, he refused to accommodate her class schedule. So she quit," she explained, her voice slow and steady, like she was talking to an unstable person. _In her defense, you have been pretty unstable considering Bella_. Fair enough.

"Do you know what happened yesterday? I heard some rumors about Eric and health codes and disgusting behavior. Enlighten me, please." I was begging, and I knew it. _Who cares? Just tell us about Bella!_

"Yeah," Alice began laughing as she tried to recount what she knew. "Apparently, Charlotte and Bella put on quite the show for Eric. They played a couple...kissing and all, from what I heard. Then Charlotte made a point to inform the whole shop that Eric had been manhandling himself behind the counter. He was...pleased, needless to say, with their display of affection," Alice giggled. Well color me excited,too. I'm not sure how I would have reacted to that scene. _It'd be inappropriate to ask if there was tongue involved, right?_

"Really? Wish I could have seen that one." I chuckled before trying to push the mental picture from my head. I wasn't in the mood to abuse myself this early in the morning, especially not after spending time with my sister. Instead, I found a nice spot on the ground to try and drown the image away.

"Go find what else you want to know, Edward. I'm here if you need me." Alice leaned in and planted a soft kiss on my cheek before she vanished. Literally. When I looked up from the ground, she was gone.

With no reason to stay--other than to beat the crap out of Eric (which apparently I wasn't allowed to do)--I headed home intent on putting my google skills to work.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

APOV

I made sure that Edward was completely distracted before I made my exit. He really _had_ always had it easy with girls, and the fact that Bella was making him work for her attention made me adore her all the more. And even though Charlotte was not someone I adored, I was elated that Bella had her to help fend off some of the socially illiterate man-whores around campus.

That...and I was rather glad she told me all about Eric's public self love. _Ewww, penis pastries_. _Shudder._ As semen covered biscottis danced through my daymares, I settled on a small cafe on the other side of campus...far, far away from the Drip 'N Sip and Eric's disgusting health code violations.

After a scrumptious breakfast, I decided to head back to the apartment and check on Edward's information gathering. The boy could be really inept at times...especially when he wasn't sure what he was looking for. Attempting to make it home as quickly as possible, I cut through campus, making my way through the hustle and bustle of co-eds rushing to class. Just then, I spotted the homage to Vivienne Westwood.

I could spot her designs anywhere, the bold images and brazen designs that had come to be her signature. Her uncanny ability to make naughty things alluring made me hold her close to my heart. I'd admit it. I was a fucking fangirl for Vivienne Westwood. _Hi, my name is Alice, and I'm addicted sexually alluring clothing. *shakes head and cover eyes.*_

When I reached the face of the person wearing my fashion idol, I almost grabbed some imaginary poms poms to break into an impromptu cheer. Lame, I know. But how universally cosmic was it that the girl that my brother was obsessed with was wearing the designer I was obsessed with. _A match made in stalker heaven...just sayin'._

"Whoa, Bella, ni-ice." I exclaimed excitedly as Bella stood silently watching me. "Mmhm, yes...very nice."

"What are you babbling about?" Her confusion at my compliment made me falter a bit.

"Your outfit," I tested the waters as she continued her blank unknowing stare. How could she not know what she had on? _Who_ she had on? "Oh, silly Bella, you have no idea what you're wearing. Do you? And why don't you have any make up on? You hair would look really pretty down with this ensemble," I rambled, rapidly running through the mental checklist that had been accumulating since I first saw her.

She never answered my questions only stood there speechless. I was seriously confused. And she needed to be reprimanded for her fashion ignorance. "Tsk, tsk. Bella, honey, if you're going to wear it, you should know what _it_ is," I giggled, already formulating a plan to get closer to her and solidify our friendship. I was thrilled, and my muscles and body started to vibrate with anticipation.

I was going to get to teach Bella something. This was fantastic. I could tell her about all the things that mattered to me, aka one quick motion, I fastened my arm through hers and led her to the nearest seats. Looking up, I almost laughed. This bench and I were becoming fast friends. "Ironic, this is quickly becoming my bench," I mumbled under my breath, hopefully low enough that Bella didn't hear.

"Bella, do you know who Vivienne Westwood is?" I asked, deciding to start at the bottom and work my way up. If my assumptions were correct, Bella would have no idea who she was.

"Does she go to school here? Or live around campus?" Bella asked timidly, unsure of the correct response. I shook my head in a frantic 'no!' and tried to hide my shock when she continued. "Maybe, if I saw her I would recognize her?"

"No, no, no! Sweet designer baby Jesus, Bella. How can you not know who she is?" My amazement continued to grow as Bella's face grew contorted with confusion. "Silly girl, she's all over you."

Bella's eyes flashed with contemplation, embarrassment and then back to confusion. _It's not like I'm explaining quantum physics here. _"Alice, I'm sorry. I have absolutely no idea who you're talking about."

"No shit, Bella. You thought she went to school here." _That's the understatement of the yea_r, I thought as I tried to reign in my facial expressions. I didn't want Bella to think I was mocking her lack of knowledge. "Her name is on every tag of every article of clothing you currently have on," I continued to explain.

I watched her take in her outfit. She eyed the pair of black leggings and her slouchy sweater with reverence. I was sure they were incredibly comfortable...I mean, they were of the highest quality. Her gaze then went to her adorable red shoes (the bows across the toes were precious and the short heel was the perfect height for her) before toying with the strap of the matching red purse that hung over her shoulder. Whoever accessorized her was a fashion genius. Her jewelry was loud and bright, from an especially recognizable line; the silver chain bracelet had a planet charm, and she wore the matching 'planet' earrings. It took a moment for her to absorb it all, but it looked like something had finally clicked into place.

"Oh, okay," she replied nonchalantly. I could have shook her shoulders to make sure she wasn't a zombie. _How could she not appreciate that incredible outfit?_ But then I remembered something. I had googled Bella Swan (yeah, I had...it's what I do), and she definitely didn't have the means to be wearing a two thousand dollar outfit. I mean, she had worked two jobs this summer to help pay for her tuition. The clothes had to have been a gift. _Yeah, a poorly thought out gift that wasn't explained properly!_ I decided to remedy that...immediately.

"_Oh, okay? _Are you serious? Bella, you are going to be my friend now. I already know this. Soooo, let the teaching begin." With that, I broke down the history of Vivienne Westwood and her London shop. I told her, in detail, what exactly she had on. Out of respect for the gift giver (who I found out was Charlotte--_go figure_), I left out the amount that her wardrobe cost.

I was about to dive head first into different cuts and designs Bella might look good in, but before I could, she interrupted me.

"Um, I'm so sorry Alice, but I have to head to class and then rush home to get ready for my shift," she said apologetically. _What choice did she have? _

"It's okay, Bella, we can talk some more later. There's so much more I want to tell you about." I wrapped her up in a tight squeeze before she sauntered off--looking absolutely fabulous--to her next class. I instantly felt sorry for anyone who laid eyes on her today. She was a knock out but didn't have a clue. She would be completely oblivious to the vast amount of eyes turned her way as she strode through campus in that outfit.

_Speaking of completely oblivious...don't you have somewhere to be? Someone to potentially aid in their ineptitude to do anything right. _Ah, yes...Edward. Now that I had spent a few uninterrupted moments with Bella, I knew I had to help him. Completely abandoning everything I told him earlier, I decided that there was no way I would be able to let him do this on his own.

Bella was perfect for him...even if she didn't know it...yet.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

EPOV

I sat poised, fingers hovering over the keyboard, staring at the screen of my laptop. I had been fixed in this position for a while now. As soon as I had gotten home, I opened my laptop and typed name 'Bella Swan' into the google box on my page, but now I was completely frozen. I just couldn't force my finger to hit the search button.

I wanted to know every thing about her. I truly did. But I wanted to hear everything fall from her full lips. I didn't want to pry and become bothersome and stalkerish. I wanted those tiny personal moments of her life to come from her. I could picture us huddled together, sharing our secrets, and laughing at funny old stories. _Shit, what should I do then?_ I pondered and repondered, waiting and procrastinating. Just as I was about to give up, I got a sign.

Well, not literally. I got Alice. Full of energy and hyped up on _something_, she came bounding into the room nearly falling onto my lap. _Wonder who she administered revenge on today? _

"Edward, what have you found out about Bella? You _have_ to make her like you," she bubbled, vibrating like a shaken up soda with too much carbonation.

"Nothing," I whined. "I feel like I'm sneaking around trying to get to know her. It doesn't feel right. I don't like the idea of rifling through her trash...it's creepy." I answered my sister's joy with shame and humiliation. _What kind of sick-o looks through someone's past?_ Um, the type that can't get a word in edge-wise unless they're screaming at one another, that's who.

"Okay, so don't look her up." Alice still seemed to be bouncing even though she just contradicted herself. _Look her up...no don't. What the hell?_ "Stop looking at me like I'm crazy, Edward, or I won't help you," she huffed crossing her arms in annoyance. _Wait...hold up, she's offering to help us. Something happened._ Don't look a gift horse in the mouth is all I'm saying.

I grinned at her, wrapping my arms around her in a tight embrace. "You'll help? For real?" It seemed like Alice's excitement was contagious today, and I couldn't stop but smiling widely, completely elated with her sudden decision to help me out.

"Like I said, don't look _her_ up. Look up peripheral things. Things you've noticed about her. Get to know the things she likes, and you'll get to know her." My sweet, conniving baby sister. (by four minutes-but who cares) She sat down beside me and stole my laptop from my grasp. "You tell me things you've picked up on, and I'll research and take notes. So...what first?"

_YES!_ It was official; I had a partner in crime. _Objective: make Bella Swan like me. _ I could only hope that with Alice's help, we'd accomplish the mission soon.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**What's your best snarky remark (used to ensure a reaction)?**

**did you like it? hate it? think it sucked balls in a good or a bad way? let me know...hit that review button.**

**With that in mind, tremington is a bad bitch she reviewed every chapter on not only ff but twilighted MWAH!!! and to AJ who also reviews and leaves me awe struck with the compliments Thanks bb's. Wanna longer teaser for the next chapter? whoever is my 100th review I will PM you an extended teaser for the upcoming chapter :) (See..I'm not above bribing ;)**


	9. Secret Admirers and Ali's Minions

**A/N: I wanted to say thanks to my beat bestie, miss lexiecullen17. She rocks hard and I so lurve her. She entered the D.I. contest you should give her entry some love. :)**

**Sorry the chappie took a bit. RL drama in the form of kiddo related stuff. Such as a busted eye. :( Anywho I hope y'all like what I cranked Blazing and ukielicious96 who have reviewed every chap from the get go! MWAH!!  
**

**Want to chat check me out on twitter il_bel_mondo  
**

**I entered the o/s contest for NaughtyHeels I love the 80's contest. I can't spill on which is mine but I can say go read all of the fuckawesome stories.**

**Lastly: I own nothing it all belongs to SM**

BPOV

It was Friday. The last few days had flown by quickly. Hell, the last week had zoomed past us. And so much had happened in the past six days, I still couldn't believe that it was only a week since classes started. I had lost one job, gotten harassed at the other, met a 'Sex God,' and turned him down. The events that had subsequently followed said meeting were _still_ confusing my already frazzled mind.

Of the two classes that had started this week, Edward was in one of them. I wasn't sure what my schedule would hold in the next few days, but I was hoping for some peace (aka away from the instigator of all my sexual tension). He was so beautiful and pig headed and so much more, but I could not allow myself to get involved with a guy. Well...just not yet. The ink on my restraining order was barely dry. And as much as I wanted to run my hands through his messy auburn hair and trace the lines of his lips, I wasn't ready.

Speaking of things I was not ready to do....our oral report was getting closer with each passing day. Charlotte and I had Professor Laurent's class this afternoon, and he wanted a status report on where each group was. Sadly--and disappointingly, we not any further than we had been on Monday. We had only been able to have that one study session, the one that ended in heated words, raised voices, and hasty exits. Shit, we hadn't even divided up the work load yet. _Exactly...no progress._

On the bright side, Charlotte had helped me somewhat tackle my performance anxiety. I had gotten on to a stage--albeit drunk--and recited a poem. Well, recited would imply I knew what I was going to say, and that is _not_ what had happened. Rather, I blurted out the frustrations that is my love life, nonexistent as it is. But the fact that I had gotten on stage in the first place was pretty amazing, and that was what I was going to focus on.

"Bella," Charlotte laughed, waving her hand back and forth in front of my face. "Bella! Earth to Bella!" Once I focused my eyes on her, I noticed the beaming smile and the jittering mess of limbs that was her body.

"Sorry, Char. I was thinking about Professor Hot Body's class today. We haven't gotten shit accomplished, and he's going to ask us how we're doing. I just don't know what we're going to tell him..." I felt the insecurities bubbling up. "Wait, why do you look like that?" I turned in my chair and faced her as she crossed to sit on the couch (which, yes, she had already bought a slip cover for).

"Oh, Bella, that was Peter," she said, her voice taking on a high-pitched tone of excitement. "Daddy's office is competing with his father's company to hire him. He doesn't know what to do. Obviously he needs my help, and he'll be here next weekend!" she rambled excitedly, her pace picking up with each word. Her southern accent had all but taken over, though, and I was finding it hard to pick out more than a word or two I understood.

"Okay, slow down! I don't speak joyful southerner, Paula Dean," I laughed as she hurled one of the decorative pillows at me. Charlotte wasn't a fan of my latest nick name for her.

She took two large, calming breaths before she continued on. "I said...Peter will be here next weekend. He's coming up so I can help him decide which of our fathers to work for. Or neither," she said, addressing me like I was mentally challenged, slowly articulating each word as she said them. _Ha ha, funny bitch. _

As she spoke, I knew what my follow up question needed to be. I couldn't pass this up. It was the perfect opportunity to find out exactly what it was that Daddy did. I felt like I _should_ know...especially since _Daddy_ had funded my whole winter wardrobe . "Char, honey, what do your fathers do?" I barely rose my voice above a whisper. I hadn't really divulged much of my past to her, but today I was playing the part of the nosy bitch, apparently.

"Oh, Daddy owns a law firm in Dallas, and Peter's father owns a real estate company," she said without acknowledging my hesitancy at my line of questioning at all. Since she didn't seem to mind, I stayed on the path of nosiness.

"How do those two jobs have an opening for Peter? Does he have the proper background to even warrant getting a job with them? I mean they seem world's apart." The words escaped past my verbal filter, running free before I could compute that my questions were a little rude. "...sorry I'm curious."

She cocked an eyebrow at me the smirked. "Sugar, you're allowed to ask questions...so stop looking like that. Peter does contract negotiations and has his CPA. So, both of our fathers want him to supervise contracts written for clients or help out their accounting departments. Either way, it's a step forward for us."

She rambled off her answer quickly and then paused, quirking her eyebrow as her eyes found mine. _Uh-oh, I know that look. Deviousness will ensue in 3...2..._"So, are you ready to be near your 'Sex God' today?" During her question, she had bounded off of the couch and scurried to the safety behind the closet door. Not wavering, I chucked the same decorative pillow and it landed with a dull _thud_ against the door.

Her following giggles brought an easy smile to my face. I was glad to have a friend again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

EPOV

"Wake up...wake up, Edward!" I groaned as tiny hands shook my shoulders, breaking into my subconscious, forcing my dream images of Bella to float away. "Edwa-ard!" my sprite-like twin's voice whined out, "Objective: Make Bella Swan Like You is up and running. Get your ass out of bed." She slapped at my chest, the resounding sting ridding me of my stubbornness to stay in my bed. I knew she'd only persist with her physical abuse if I didn't move in the near future. _For such a small person, she packs a mean punch._

Groggily, I rubbed at my puffy, sleep-filled eyes before opening them. Finally, I registered her previous statements. "What time is it? And what do mean that it's up and running?" I groaned, sitting up to take all of Alice in. She looked too complacent, too content. Suddenly, a momentary flash of doubt rose to the surface. What had I done by getting Alice involved in this? _Stop doubting yourself! Involving Alice was the best thing possible. Your lame attempts to make nice were complete FAIL!! _Right.

"It's 8:04 am, Edward. And as for the plan being up and running, I have called in a few reinforcements, and they are all waiting on you to wake up. So, up...up!" _What? Reinforcements?_ "Edward, seriously?" Alice scolded. "You look constipated again. Are you worried, or should I pick you up some fiber at the store?" I nearly laughed at her line of questioning because I knew that Alice wasn't joking. Our dad was a doctor, and since we had left home, Alice worried over everything.

I relaxed my face and cocked my head to the side--full on puppy mode. It was shameless, but maybe (if I pouted enough) she'd send everyone home and let me go back to bed.

"No such luck, buddy. Get your ass out of bed. You wanted my help, right?" I nodded reluctantly. I _needed_ more than wanted her help, but...it was really just a matter of symantics to her. "Then you get my help _my way_, brother dear," Alice smirked, doing some sort of dance turn before she skipped...yes, skipped, out of my room.

I had no choice. She was right. If I wanted her help, it would be in the form she chose. When I took the time to really think about it, that was what scared me the most. That, and that I had no way of monitoring her. _Get ready to go in and meet super secret agent Alice._ I rubbed the last remnants of sleep from my face before throwing my legs over the edge of the bed and finally getting up. I pulled on a pair of dark blue sweats and my hoodie from Tuesday night. I hadn't washed it...I didn't want it to lose _her_ scent. _Creeper. _Whatever.

I breathed in deeply, inhaling the pungent scent before sliding my arms into it. _Mmm...Bella_.

I walked the short distance from my bedroom to the living area of our apartment. I recognized a few faces staring back at me, but there were a few who I had never seen before in my life. _Great!_ I turned my wild, questioning eyes to my sister. She was the only one here that had all the answers.

"Alice?" I managed to sputter out, all sets of eyes on my face. Their faces held the same unanswered questions that mine did. It was in that moment that I knew. _No one_ had been let in on Alice's plan. Or at least no one here.

"Edward, take a seat and I'll explain everything and who everyone is. Also, I will let you all know what your rolls will be and what I'll need from you." She looked each person in the face to ensure that she had their full attention. So very Alice, all covert. It was times like these I wished Emmett were around to oversee.

I wondered where he was. Or maybe if I could call him and stall Ali until he arrived. Looking back up at Alice's expectant eyes, I knew that was an impossibility. The Plan was up and running, apparently. I took a deep breath and settled in on the couch an waited for my sister to get to it. _Explain away._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The whole distribution of jobs went off without a hitch. Mostly because Alice hadn't allowed any of us to ask questions._ Or to really speak, for that matter. _ Each person was introduced to me, given an 'assignment,' and told to get to work.

I was stunned...and completely confused. I had so many questions for her--starting with the vast amount people she'd actually gotten to help her. Where did they come from? What were they doing? And how long had Alice _actually_ been planning this. She seemed entirely too organized to have come up with this plan in a matter of hours (no matter how devious she is). _She's probably had this planned since Bella showed up at campus. _I watched on as she effectively and quickly dismissed each of her errand runners, sending them on their first assignment.

"Alice, how did you get all of them to help?" I asked, calling out to Alice, who had disappeared into the kitchen. "Never mind I don't want to know," I added, rethinking my previous question. I had a far more important one to ask. "What I _really_ want to know is what you asked each of them to do." Alice had given her orders faster than I could comprehend them, which made me fairly nervous.

"Now now, Edward," Alice called back, returning from the kitchen with a Dr. Pepper in hand. "You let me worry about the minions. You just try and be charming today. That is your only task. Don't be an ass to Bella, got it?" She eyed me, looking like she would pounce if I didn't agree immediately.

"Got it," I answered without hesitation, and she softened her face with a slight smile.

"Good. I won't let you ruin my plans, Edward. I know that Bella and you are a great match and that she will love me too," she sternly inserted before mumbling to herself, "...maybe more than you if you don't behave."

Laughing, I stood and gathered my twin into a tight hug and promised to be on my best behavior. As I put her down, our land line started ringing.

"Edward, can you get that? I have to finish getting ready for class," Alice asked as she walked down the hallway towards her room. I laughed again at her lack of waiting on my answer and reached for the phone.

"Hello," I spoke through my laughter as I clicked the phone's _talk_ button. _Hmmm, nothing._ "Hello!" I tried again. _Maybe they hadn't heard me the first time._

"Edward, I'm sorry," I heard Emmett's strangled voice say. "I need you to come by the Frat house. I have a small problem." At his words, I started panicking. It was odd--really odd. Emmett never sounded so down. He was always upbeat, even when the shit hit the fan. _What the fuck could be wrong?_

"Em, what is it, man? What's wrong?" I said, the worry exceedingly evident in my voice. He was my big brother--the one I leaned on. It had never been the other way around.

"Bro, just come by the house and I'll explain everything." Not even waiting for an answer, Emmett hung up the phone with a resounding _click_.

_Well, isn't this fucking lovely? What a way to start my day..._

I meandered for a minute, contemplating whether or not I should change my clothes, before I said 'to hell with it' and left the apartment. At least I would have Bella's residual scent to calm me down. _God, I'm such a pervert._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I walked across campus quickly, trying to get to Emmett as fast as possible. Focusing only on my destination, I dodged and ducked through the masses in the common area as I neared the frat house. A small, feminine voice broke my trance.

"Edward...Edward" The voice carried across to me. My feet slid to an abrupt stop to see who was speaking to me. There, in front of me, was 'counter girl' as I had come to call her. Well, called her behind her back.

"Brandi, what's up?" She had been one of the 'minions' my sister had recruited for the plan.

"Ummm, I wanted to check and see if this would be okay?" She held up a small, cardboard carry-out tray. On it sat a coffee cup--steam lifting from the lip-- and a clear plastic pastry container. Counter girl's face was looking at me for an answer. Needless to say, I was confused.

"That looks delicious...thank you," I said as I reached for the clear box that held, what looked like, a cinnamon raisin bagel and a square slice of coffee cake. I'm sure I was salivating--coffee cake was my favorite.

A hard slap to my hand stopped its movement toward the deliciousness, making me pull my hand back in pain. "It's not for you, silly," Brandi chuckled with a smug smile. "This is what she always ate when she worked. Well, I never actually worked with her, but that's what my co-workers told me." She looked thoughtfully at the tray before she glanced back at my face.

I was getting whiplash trying to keep up with Alice and her minions. I didn't have time to take in what she was explaining. All I knew was that she wasn't going to let me have the damned cake._ Sad._

"Never-mind, I'll call up Alice to ask." With that, counter girl was gone, leaving me standing there with a stupid look on my face. I watched for all of two seconds as the coffee cake strolled away before I realized I was late to meet Emmett._ Back on track, asshole._ Right, Emmett.

I walked quickly and soon found myself in the same room where Emmett had beaten the crap out of James. It was fairly ironic, actually, as I learned quickly that that particular altercation was the reason for his frantic call in the first place. I pounded my fist loudly on the table as I looked up at my pacing brother, who was trying to explain calmly.

"I don't understand, Emmett. Please slow it down and start at the beginning. You know I can be a bit slow," I tried to joke and lighten him up. It didn't work, but I really _did_ need him to calm down and explain it again.

"Ha-ha, asstard. My football playing days could be on hold because of that twerpy, arrogant dick and his friends," he huffed out before stopping to take a deep breath. He stood with his eyes closed tight--willing the situation to disappear--as he explained it...again. "Tyler got reported for some shit he pulled at the Blue Moon. IFC called a meeting."

Emmett paused again. I laughed at the mention of Tyler's antics. His face had been priceless. At my acknowledgment of the situation, Emmett's eyes flew open. His irritation was apparent with each uneven breath he took. "Yes, that shit! But that's not the end of it. When he got into trouble, he decided to pull me along with him."

"He ratted you out over that James bullshit?" I was furious now. How dare he pull that card. _'I may have done that, but guess what our President did?'_ I could put my fist through a wall, table, Tyler's face...which ever. "What the hell, man?"

"Well, cookie, you're gonna love this then." Emmett watched my reaction carefully. "_You_ have been called up to answer questions as a witness." I tried to interject, but he held up a hand, gesturing for me to wait to ask questions. "You were present at _both_ altercations. And since IFC is calling up both the president and vice-president for review, you are in charge of the fraternity for the weekend."

"What? No way! I don't have the first clue as to how to deal with a new pledge class. Uh-uh, brother." I said as I shook the disbelief out of my head.

"C'mon, Edward. You're my _brother, brother_...not just a brother. I need you to do this for me. I already have everything planned. And it's a low key weekend for the pledges. Just think of it this way, you now have 20 people at your beck and call. You can have them do your laundry, clean your apartment, get you chicks...whatever. Please do this?" Emmett begged my compliance. How could I not give it to him

Emmett never asked me for anything. I was the one who always leaned on him for support. I had no choice. And somewhere in those last few begs and pleas, I knew that I had to do this for him. "Okay, tell me what I need to do," I breathed out.

"First, we have to head over to the council meeting. They want to hear from you before they make their decisions."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

An hour later, I had recounted my witnessing James assault Bella, talked about my conversation with him, and explained Emmett's warranted attack on him. The council nodded solemnly before ushering me out of the room and into the hallway. _Evidently, I wasn't privy to Emmett's questioning or fate._ Restless, I stood and began to pace.

"This sucks balls," I complained to the empty hallway.

"You got that right." _Well I thought it was empty._ I spun around, startled, only to lay eyes on a very unexpected guest.

"Ang, what are you doing here?" I was shocked to see Angela outside of the tavern. I didn't think I'd ever seen her leave. In fact, for the most part, I believed she lived there. _Ignorant ass._ I know.

She grinned evily before she waving a small envelope in front of my face. "I heard the Cullen boys were over here for something that went down at my bar," she smirked. _How in the hell did she know that?_ "You don't think I'd let you two pretty boys get in trouble for some touchy-feely pricks that don't have any manners, do you?" she told me, straight-faced, as she patted my shoulder.

She turned and knocked on the rear door entrance into the conference room. I then saw the petite, red-haired girl who Bella had rescued from James's sleaze. She had questioned me earlier, which was when I found out she was president of one of the sororities. I looked on with curiosity as she spoke in hushed tones with Ang. Smiling, she took the envelope and eyed me closely before hugging Ang and disappearing again. _What's that all about?_ It seemed like I was getting more confused by the hour today. The crap-load amount of questions I had--from today alone--was growing astronomically.

As my mind was organizing the questions I needed responses on into a priority list, the door creaked open.

"Mr. Cullen, would you please come back in," a tall, lanky guy asked me. I nodded and followed him back into the room.

My brother sat stoically in a chair and gave me a look I knew well. It was my father's 'tell the truth' look. Em and I had definitely seen it enough over the years. Between our hijinks and pranks, Dad always had it readily available.

Taking my seat, I noticed that the petite red-head would be the one to question me again. She flashed me a polite smile before proceeding with her with questions. The never ending list of questions. On and on, we recapped watching Tyler grab the waitress, Angie's warnings, and the physical argument between the two of them. All of the council members smiled down at me as I recounted the way Tyler's face looked as he left the bar.

Everyone then left the conference room after being told that we would be brought back in after they had their decision.

Twenty short, nerveracking minutes later, Emmett, Tyler and James were called back in. I began to pace the room again, waiting for my brother's reappearance. It seemed as if only seconds had gone by before I heard a loud _'Whoo!'_ reverberate throughout the walls and out into the hall.

I reached to open the door and was greeted with my brother's smiling, dimpled face. "I'm good, Edward. I can still play football!" the jubilant, over-sized teddy bear exclaimed, wrenching my breath from my lungs. With little to no air left, I squeaked out a 'congrats' and pounded on his back--indicating for him to let up on his death grip.

"Can't breath, Em." The pain in my chest was phenomenal. Seeing my pain, he lowered me to the ground and grabbed ahold of my shoulders. I relished in the feeling of air invading my lungs once more. I had no idea that breathing felt so good.

"Edward, someone--who asked to stay anonymous--dropped off a notarized statement accounting for both James and Tyler's behavior." He was giddy! My bear of a brother was giddy_. _ "In light of the statements, in person and in writing Mr. Cullen, we have no reason to follow through with disciplinary action," he continued, doing his best IFC member impersonation.

"That's awesome, Em. I'm happy for you, man," I exclaimed, excited at the sight of my bouncing sibling. _We now know where Alice picked up the habit. _

"That's not the best part," Em whispered conspiratorially to me. "James and Tyler's punishment is _harsh._ James is on restriction--he can't attend any Greek events for the rest of the year. But Tyler's is so much worse," he chuckled quietly. "Because Tyler was the vice president, and he knew about James' previous actions...you know, the 'talk' he an I had...Anyway, he has to step down from the executive board and is on some serious probation. They're also both required to take weekly sensitivity classes and anger management."

He squeezed me again then grinned wildly at me. "I've got to call Rose. Bye."

~*~*~*~*~*~

I contemplated everything that had happened in the short time since I had been roused out of my slumber. These things I now knew: my sister was an evil genius...as was Ang, my brother was not invincible, which bothered me more than I could say, and I needed to watch my back for a few weeks. Or at least until things at the house calmed down.

My stomach started rumbling, and I realized that I had yet to eat anything today. I needed to grab some lunch before heading to class. _Oh shit! We still don't have anything to show the professor._ With this morning's events jumbling my thought process, I had forgotten about the lack of progress on the Sappho project. Hopefully we'd have a few minutes to devise a plan on how to appear competent. Creative Writing was not something I could afford to fail. All of a sudden, making Bella like me seemed to become more urgent. _I wonder how the mission was going.  
_  
As if she knew I was thinking about her, my phone rang. "Hello, Alice, what's up?" Em had told me to keep my yap shut until the council had their decision. That meant no telling Alice. If the council members were met with flattened tires on their cars or something worse, we didn't think they'd be in such a lenient mood. And if she knew Em's football season was being threatened, she would fly off the hinges. _My mantra: Just in case things go badly, always have Ali's therapist on speed dial._ "What, Ali?" I asked, remembering that she was still on the other line. "Sorry, I didn't hear you." I really hadn't. I needed to start paying better attention.

"I said...phase one is in full effect, and I think it's going well. I called to remind you of your job. BE NICE!" she yelled in my ear.

"I got it, Ali. What did phase one consist of again?" I asked, grinning, hoping she'd spill.

"Haha, cute, brother. Like I said, your job is to behave and play nice with the girls. Bye, Edward," she giggled and hung up.

_Girls?_ Of course...girls...plural. Charlotte was my key to Bella. _Win over the friend, win the girl._ Now I just needed Charlotte to believe I wasn't the typical frat boy jerk.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

BPOV

_Knock...knock...knock._

Someone was banging loudly at the door, interrupting Charlotte's and my laugh fest. "Char, can you grab the door?" I called out to her as I pulled the round brush through my uncooperative curls. I heard the sound of our door creaking open and the sound of an unknown female voice._ Hmm, wonder who that could be?_

"Bella, the door's for you, hun," Charlotte called out, surprising the hell out of me. "I think you have a delivery." She drawled her words out too sweetly; I could already hear her laughter building again.

I set my brush down on the counter, resolved that my hair would just have to be pulled into a ponytail. My eyes wandered curiously towards the door and the unknown voice. A young girl in her Drip-n-Sip aproad stood there, holding a tray of goodies. "Since when do they deliver?" I asked the obviously nervous, young woman.

She grinned from ear to ear as I neared her. "I was told to bring you by some breakfast. And one of the girls at the shop said that _this_," she offered up the tray, "...is what you like to eat." I skeptically peered into the clear box. I grinned, seeing that had my favorite thing. Coffee cake. _Mmmm._

I took the tray from her hands before pausing and shoving it back towards her chest. "Who told you to bring this by?" I asked nervously. "It had better not be Eric," I growled at the delivery girl. Her face dropped, completely shocked by my bizarre aggression. "Oh, fuck," I apologized quickly. "I'm such a bitch. I'm sorry."

She smiled sweetly before handing the cardboard tray to me again. "Definitely not Eric. Gross!" She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Someone else, uh...an admirer...told me to drop this by. He thought you might like a good start for your day." I was _more_ than shocked now, but before I could interrogate her, she up and left.

I turned, flabbergasted, towards Charlotte. She threw her hands up in denial. "Oh no, sugar, I have no idea who did this," she said, but the wicked grin adorning her face told me otherwise. That, or I was imagining things. Suddenly, something didn't feel right. The fact that an unknown admirer was sending me things didn't sit very well. Images of Mike and his insane stalking flooded my mind.

I closed my eyes and breathed_. It can't be him. He's in Florida...with a restraining order against him._ I regained my resolve and looked to the now worried expression on Charlotte's face. "I'm good," I rushed out. "You want the bagel? Or...I might share my coffee cake. And can you make my hair behave?" I asked, distracting her (and myself) completely. I needed to get Mike out of my head. I refused to allow him control over my life anymore.

After sharing breakfast and taming the wild mess that was my hair, we were running late. Since I could have cared less, I let Charlotte use the restroom first for her morning beautification. She tried her hardest to keep it under twenty minutes.

"Umm, yeah...I already did that," I heard Charlotte's muffled voice carry into the bathroom. I tried my hardest not to eavesdrop on her phone call as I put the finishing touches on the light make up I was wearing.

Tearing two squares of toilet paper off, I folded them in half to blot my lipstick and finish off the minimal treatment. As soon as I exited the bathroom, I ran into my iPod, where it was waiting in the palm of Charlotte's hand. _Doesn't she just look the eager beaver today? _Shaking my head and laughing at her antics I took it.

"What? We have a long day, and I know how much your music calms you. I'll meet you after your morning class and we can grab some lunch," Charlotte rambled on, ignoring my pointed glare.

"Sure thing," I sighed. "Where do you wanna go eat today?"

"We'll talk about it after class. I'm running late." She hugged me and planted a quick peck on my cheek. "Bella, you can pick. I want you to be at ease before you go head to head with the 'sex god' again." She sung out as she sauntered out of the room. _Weird._

I stood outside Charlotte's classroom, waiting for her...and was quickly becoming irritated. In the last fifteen minutes, just standing and waiting and minding my own business, I had encountered people I never wanted to come in contact with again.

The first annoyances: two gorgeous co eds. Both girls were tall and stunning. Either one could have graced the latest issue of Vogue or Lucky. I looked pretty lame in comparison, but that wasn't what made them so damned bothersome. It was what they were talking about, while standing there all alluring and shit. Their topic of conversation...Edward.

"I heard he's single, and that he finally broke up with that bitch Tanya," the nearly six-foot, enchanting amazon spoke up, venom filling every word that followed mention of Edward's ex.

The equally stunning, dark-haired woman beside her laughed. "I didn't care when he wasn't single. But he's too gentlemanly to cheat. At least, that's what he told me when he turned me down," she said wistfully. _Edward turned her down?_ I couldn't believe it.

They continued on for a while before I finally tuned them out. When they started with the repulsive comments on what they thought he was packing, I really had no inclination to listen anymore. _Seriously, Bella, with girls like that chasing after him...what chance do we have?_ I wanted to smack up my inner voice for being such a pansy. I could care less about other girls chasing after Edward. _Ha, okay...sure. _Focusing on my surroundings again, I realized that amazon women were gone._ About fucking time._ That's the inner bitch I know and love. Welcome back. _Fuck you...and those two hookers._

The second annoyance: drunk cab girl. She found me, wandered up, and just started rambling on about James, thanking me for putting her ass in a cab. It would have been an awesome thing had she...you know...apologized and thanked me _once_. But no. She would not leave me the hell alone. She kept touching me and hugging me and annoying me with her high pitched intonation. By the end of it, I wanted to haul off and slap her. _Say you're welcome, bitch. No trouble at all...blah, blah...go away and stop touching me, weirdo._

Just as she was _finally_ saying goodbye, she whipped out a small envelope and delivered her appreciation once more before darting away. _This day just keeps getting weirder._

Nervously, I pulled the flap up and opened up the envelope. Neatly tucked inside was a small gift card. _What the fuck?_ It was a fifty dollar iTunes gift certificate and a simple note.

_**I saw you with your ipod around campus. Thanks for looking out for me--Ticia.**_

Looking at the odd gift and the similarly strange note, I remembered Charlotte handing me my ipod this morning. _Odd coinidence, right?_

As I unwrapped my earbuds, my thoughts wandered. Thoughts of modelesque girls hitting on Edward, anonymous gifts, and Mike made the process extremely lengthy. Finally nestling each bud in place, I turned it on. I slid the unlock bar and was surprised to notice that a new playlist had been added. _Seriously, what is it about today?_

I touched the playlist and grazed my finger over the play button and tuned all the background noise out by raising the volume to a deafening level. Suddenly, my senses were filled by an upbeat tempo and a set of melodious voices I didn't recognize. I could feel the entrancing beat; I could almost taste it. It had always been this way with songs I instantly liked.

My ears perked up at the words. I tried my very hardest not to blush.

_Take me, take me back to your bed  
I love you so much that it hurts my head  
Please say, "I don't mind you under my skin  
And Ill let your bad parts in. the bad parts in"  
When we were made we were set apart  
But life is a test and I get bad marks  
Now some saint got the job of writing down my sins  
The storm is coming_

The words detonated the curiosity that had been building since the first note played. I wanted to know what exactly I was listening to. When screen lit up with the information of the 'Now Playing' song, I almost dropped the device. _Damn it, Charlotte! I'm gonna kick her ass when I see her_.

The incredible song I was listening to was 'Sex God' by The Brand New Heavies. And it had been set on repeat on my ipod touch. That evil southerner and I were going to have a talk about this over lunch. I scrolled through the rest of the playlist she had added. I almost snorted reading through it. The songs were absolutely ridiculous...George Michael's _I Want Your Sex, _Deepside's _Let's Make Love_, along with several other (42, actually) sexually inclined songs graced the playlist.

Baffled and annoyed, I wound the ear bud cord back around the mp3 player and shoved it back into my bag. With renewed aggravation, I stood with my foot tapping, impatiently waiting for my traitorous roomie to emerge from her class. I had some choice words for that one.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

EPOV

My day flew by, but the tension over seeing Bella and interacting with her was growing infinitely. And now it was time to step foot into our joint class and await her arrival. The nerves were increasing by the second.

I trailed into the classroom wondering where to sit. Everyone else was sitting in their groupings, so I decided to keep the same position as I had earlier this week--in the back...far away from the flirtatious stares. And just like Monday, I heard their entrance before I saw them.

Evidently the Rumor Mill was hard at work. Charlotte and Bella's 'scene' at the coffee house had spread like wild fire. The girls in class sounded disgusted as they spoke about the two lesbians that I knew didn't exist. And the guys--well they were typical guys and had nothing but lustful admiration for the girls' public scene.

_She's mine. Stop talking about her, assholes, before I punch your eyes closed._ Shit, my internal caveman was in action today, ready to rip eyes from sockets and punch teeth out. I made the monumental mistake of closing my eyes (trying to block out the desire to hurt someone), and instead I found myself being one of _those_ assholes. The ones I was trying so hard not to punch.

Against my eyelids, I saw mental images of Bella caressing her roommate in very intimate ways, sending my hormones into overdrive. Suddenly, I was _extremely_ uncomfortable...my pants were way too tight. _Fuck. _If this continued I'd have to leave class.

_Yeah, your excuse: Sorry, Professor Laurent, my erection needs tending to. If I don't go jerk off this very second, I might implode with unresolved sexual tension._ Sure. Somehow I didn't think that would go over too well. _Really? He strikes me as the type that would offer to help with the needed release. *shudder*_

"Edward," my angel's voice broke into the sudden homoerotic thoughts plaguing me. "Are you okay? You look pale," she inquired as she and Charlotte took their seats behind me. _What? No snarky remark or snide verbal attack? Shit, she sounded truly concerned._ Maybe Bella didn't hate me.

"You're not faking and trying bail on this assignment, are you, asshole?" she quipped, her tone filled with ice. _Nevermind she still hates us._

I fought the urge to snap back at her, trying to break the unhealthy cycle we had fallen into. "No, Bella," I sighed. "I was concentrating." _The less I say, the better, right?_

"Concentrating on what exactly, sugar?" Charlotte's smooth voice hit me as I turned in my seat to face them.

Before I could come up with an alternate explanation from my lesbian fantasies and the resulting erection I was currently harboring, the professor started, saving me. I just smiled and gazed down at the professor.

"This will be a very short class today. I have a meeting that I need to get to," Professor Laurent's accented voice danced through the room. Regardless of the fact I was definitely not gay, it was undeniable; his voice was amazing. _Homo._ Shut up, asswipe. _I'm just saying._

I heard a low whistle come from behind me accompanied by Charlotte's "Hello again Professor Sexy Beast." I almost chuckled, but the professor's gaze fell upon our section, and I was sure he had heard the comment. I wanted to ensure that he knew it _was not_ from me.

His eyes lingered paused for a second before he shook his head and moved on. "I wanted to briefly touch base with each group and assess your progress...just as we did Monday. You will be free to leave after I have spoken to you," he instructed before gathering his long, twisted locks behind his head and walked to a group seated directly in front of him.

I took that moment to turn back towards the girls. Bella's face was contorted into something I had never seen, and I hoped I would never see again...fear. "Bella? Bella, are you okay? Now you're the one who looks pale." I reached over to touch her knee, relishing in the tingle of sparks.

"He's going to find out we haven't done anything and fail us...or something," she said, the panic rising in her voice. The sound triggered something within me, and all I wanted to do was wrap her up in my arms and soothe her.

"We just have to decide--before he comes over here--which section of Sappho's life we each want," Charlotte stated matter-of-factly, rifling through her designer messenger bag. She was becoming the voice of reason in this madness. After her sports analogy commentator act Monday, I wasn't sure that was a good thing.

A "It doesn't matter" was joined by a "Whatever" and an "I don't care at this point." Left us in the same postion. Instead of arguing over the sections we had resolved to not care. _Fucking great!_

Charlotte started giggling and waved a stack of papers in front of us. "While you two were busy..." She stopped and pointedly looked at both of us. "I did a little research this week on my own. There are three packets here," she giggled through her words, waving the papers in front of us again. "I'll mix them up, and we'll each grab one. I divided them into the required sections and added an overview of her whole life as an appendix," she explained.

I nodded in agreement as I eyed the approaching professor. Quickly, I looked back at Bella. She still had some fear etched into her feautres, but it had softened up some as she nodded her acquiescence. I looked from the packet and back to her. "Ladies first," I spoke up, remembering Alice's words from this morning. _Be charming._

Bella and Charlotte chose their packets and passed me the remaining one. Professor Laurent approached as I turned the papers over and realized that I had gotten exactly what I wanted--During Sappho's career.

"So," the professor started, sitting down next to me...far too close. I resisted the urge to cringe as homoerotic thoughts bubbled up into my head again. "Tell me who is taking on what," Profesor Laurent said...directly to Bella, completely ignoring both me and Charlotte.

She cleared her throat, clearly uncomfortable under his watchful stare, and softly spoke. "Charlotte will cover Sappho's life before becoming famous, Edward during her career, and I the after effects," she explained quickly, her eyes darting to each of us as she tried desperately to break eye contact with him. _You have to give her a reason to like you, Edward, _my conscious reminded me.

"Um, yeah." I reached out and touched his shoulder, pulling his attention away from _my_ Bella. "Professor Laurent, we already have some of our study information in these packets. Charlotte was nice enough to bring them in for you to look over. We wanted to make sure that we were headed in the right direction," I stated as I handed him my packet, effectively taking his attention away from Bella.

His smile held no sincerity as he took the packet from me, tearing his gaze from Bella. I chanced a glance at her and was met with a grateful look. She mouthed me a quick 'Thank-you,' and I wanted to speak up and tell her I would do _anything_ to make her feel comfortable...even if I wasn't the one she was uncomfortable with. I smiled a crooked grin and dipped my head in acknowledgment of her appreciation.

"Frankly, I'm surprised," the deep French accent flowed through our group. I'm sure we all looked terrified, waiting for what he might say. "Your group," he began, his gaze focused back on Bella as I pushed down the need to mark my territory, "...your group is well ahead of the others." His hand waved behind him, displaying the empty classroom. "Some of them haven't even met up with each other outside of class. Good job. I'm impressed."

With that, he stood from the chair next to me and meandered back to the lectern.

"Great," Bella huffed. "Now he'll expect us to stay ahead. We'll need to meet up tonight, around six, and put in some work. Just to make sure we keep him impressed," she smirked, standing to gather her things. Throwing her bag over her shoulder, she looked at Charlotte then to me.

"We can meet at our place. I'm sure you remember how to get there," Charlotte chuckled. My eyes darted to Bella, who visibly winced at the remark of me knowing where she lived._ Wonder how much she actally remembers of that night?_ I would have to ask her...eventually. If I could only get her alone and actually have a one on one conversation with her... _We'll work on that tonight._

Charlotte patted my shoulder and winked as she passed by me. "See you later, sugar."

Charlotte's wink made me slightly suspicious and I wondered if she could possibly know what my sister was up to. _That's ridiculous. Charlotte and Alice don't even know each other. Silly, paranoid boy. _Regardless, I needed to call Alice and see what all had been done on Operation MBSLM (Make Bella Swan Like Me). I also wanted to run home and change...and maybe pick up some take-out for us to eat while we worked. I rushed to shove everything in my bag and bounded down the stairs of the classroom.

As I was about to pass over the threshold of the door, I heard Professor Laurent say something. "Huh? Were you talking to me, sir?" I turned and faced him. He was still situated at the lectern and made no move to come near me--thankfully.

"I was just commenting on how I knew how perfect this assignment would be...and that I'm looking forward to how you relate this to present day circumstances." He finished off then turned engrossing himself in the papers atop the stand.

_Great. More cryptic statements._ Unfortunately, I didn't have time to ponder his less than forward comments. I had to get ready to go see Bella. Shaking my head in confusion, I left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

?POV

Today had been odd, to say the least. As I strolled through the campus, I witnessed the oddest of happenings. People seemed to be following Bella. I had been watching her for over a week now, and I knew her routine. She was definitely a creature of habit; she made it easy for me. I saw who she interacted with and made mental notes on everything.

But today...well, today was a horse of a different color. There were two young boys following behind Bella everywhere she went. She didn't even have the presence of mind to notice them. As I saw the girl that replaced Bella at the coffee shop taking breakfast to her, I saw my golden opportunity laid before me. I stopped the young girl, Brandi, as she neared the coffee house.

I stopped her and asked if she had anymore deliveries for Bella. I was going out on a limb by asking directly about Bella, but the girl didn't appear too intelligent. I thought right. She assumed I was in on the little plan and went into full detail, telling me all about her assignment from this morning. As I gathered as much information as possible, I formulated my plan.

When she asked what my duties were in the wooing of Bella--for _Edward_--I told her that I was to deliver something, but I had forgotten her room number. She eagerly gave it over 'in the name of love.' It was at those words that I resisted the urge to vomit all over the perky, little barista.

I couldn't believe my luck. I now knew exactly where Bella laid her head at night. I couldn't wait for the possibility of a late night visit. I was on cloud nine with my new found knowledge, which was only escalated with what happened next.

Two uncannily beautiful girls were rehearsing what they needed to say about their cousin to get some girl to notice him. _The things people think of._ And then I saw who their target was...Bella. The sheer fact that there was more than one party involved in this little fiasco made my blood boil. From what I could deduce, an _extremely large_ group of people were all working together to make _my _Bella fall in love with that pretty boy Edward. She belonged to me. I was the only one to decide what to do with her...no one else.

I looked up at Bella and laughed. Bella was being accosted by a small girl, who was smothering her with affection. She looked so uncomfortable, which brought me immense pleasure. I loved seeing her dissatisfied with the game she had found herself in unwillingly. I decided to have little more fun. I could gain as much information as I possibly could. Seizing my chance, I ran after the aggressive hugger and caught up with her easily.

With all the information I had already obtained, the lies flowed out smoothly. I told her that I was supposed to make a delivery to Bella. I even stole the coffee girl's line--the cheesy, 'All in the name of love' nonsense. When I told the girl I was required to pick up some flowers and have them delivered, her eyes lit up with excitement. This game was too easy. I loved that they were all too willing to help me. I wondered if they'd have helped me out if they knew my true intentions. _Doubtful._

The petite red-head wrote down the names of the flowers for me (I wanted no trace of me to be found) and then I gave her Bella's exact address for the delivery. I pulled a crisp one hundred dollar bill from my pocket and told her to keep the change. She was, after all, doing me a huge favor.

I couldn't wait to sit back and watch the fall out. As soon as I could put my original plan into effect, it would be beautiful chaos--that I could guarantee.

************

**Ever have a strange mystery admirer?**

**So what did you think? Leave a bitch some love. BTW squarepancake was my 100th review!!**

**What say you to the 150th review will get the WHOLE next chapter before I post?  
**


	10. Chances and Choices

**A/N: A big thanks to the beta bestie and awesome lexiecullen17 for being my very own Char. **

**Drkvctry and princessbella24: they rock with their kick ass reviews. So a huge Shout Out to them!!**

**Come by twitter to chat il_bel_mondo or check out the thread on the twilighted forums.**

**Whtchwmn75 was my 150th reviewer...YAY!!!!! so she'll get ch 11 before I post.  
**

**It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer :(**

BPOV

Today had been an anomaly, and I was doing my best not to freak out. Today there had been some seriously weird shit happening; I couldn't explain any of it for the life of me. People had been bringing me 'treats' throughout the day, and I wanted to punch each of them in the mouth. It wasn't that I didn't appreciate their niceness...not at all. In fact, I had enjoyed many of my treats (mmm coffee cake)...but it was _totally creepy_.

And on top of all that weirdness, Edward would be in our dorm soon...close to or sitting on my bed. _Lying in my bed._ Oh my god, I really needed to get it together. I knew that Charlotte could see through me. She told me that she thought messing with my ipod was for "_the greater good."_ Greater good my ass. And now, she was doing it again. I could only imagine the havoc she was trying to cause now.

"Paula Dean, unless you want me to shove a stick of butter up your southern ass...hands off my ipod," I said sternly but with a smile. I had to admit it _was_ a little bit funny that she had found a song, aptly titled, 'Sex God,' as well as the forty other sexual songs. I had no idea where she found the time for it.

However, ipod thievery aside, Charlotte had done tons of research for the project and sorted everything out into neat little packets. I was formulating an extensive list of how Charlotte could possibly get everything done during the day when she broke out into laughter. Her loud guffaws bounced off the walls of the stairwell that led to our dorm room.

"Sugar, I thought if I helped get him into your head...you might make the effort to get him into your bed," she giggled, another burst of chuckles filling the echo friendly stairwell, before looking over her shoulder at me and winked.

"Well, well there, debutante. You're kinda dirty." I laughed along with her as images of 'Edward the Sex God' flashed through my mind in various states of undress just as we rounded the corner and opened the door on our floor.

"Oh my god, Charlotte," I said, stopping in my tracks completely. "Edward is coming here...and soon!" I could hear the panic creeping into my voice as she fiddled with the doorknob to let us into our room.

"Sugar, calm down. Just be your usual brash, mean, yet charming self," Charlotte drawled, a wicked grin spreading across her face. "It'll be okay. But...you might want to put your panties away." My face heated as she nodded towards the basket on the floor that held my clean laundry (my underwear resting on top). "Or..." she continued, "you could leave it out and give him a picture of what you've got on under those glorious vintage jeans."

With that, we fell on the bed, completely overcome with a case of teenage giggles, the kind that is shared with your BFF as you divulge all of your inner-most embarrassing moments. In the midst of our laughter, the ridiculousness of the events of today triggered some old memories I'd tried so hard to keep hidden. Suddenly, my snorting giggles turned to hiccups and choked sobs.

Without saying a word, Charlotte enveloped me with her arms and stroked the back of my head, calming me down. As my sobs became less frequent and my awkward, hitched breathing began to even out, there was a loud knock at our door. _Great, Bella, you freaking drama queen...Edward's here, and you look like a hot mess!_

Charlotte looked me over quickly, taking in my splotchy skin and puffed eyes, before leaning in and whispering to me, "Go freshen up in the bathroom, sugar, I'll get the door."_ Thank God for Charlotte._ I smiled my appreciation at her as I slid off of my bed and trudged towards the restroom to clean up.

Once inside the tiled haven, I sat on the edge of the tub and tried as hard as I could to push my less than happy thoughts down deep. A few shallow breaths later, I stood, crossed to the sink, and washed my face, attempting to remove the salty tear streaks. My eyes rose to take in my reflection, and the image almost looked nothing like me. I smoothed the front of my clothes and tried (in vain) to reign in my wild hair.

After a final intake of breath, I turned the knob and opened the door to our room. I glanced around the room nervously and then did a double take. _No Edward_. Instead, sitting on our small table was a large vase of yellow and purple flowers. They were amazing, but they only added to the freakishness of the rest of the day. Looking at the gaudy display, I almost began to hyperventilate. _You nerd, you don't even know if they're for you._ Right, I do have a gorgeous, loving roomie who happens to have an adoring boyfriend. With those thoughts, the calming response kicked in -- the one I had learned in therapy -- I slowed my breathing to an even tempo.

"Wow, Char, those are really pretty," I gushed out as I tried to hide the panic from my voice. "Did Peter send those?" Charlotte's eyes stared down at the card, and her face looked _anything_ but happy. In fact, she looked...confused. _Why would she be confused?_

"Bella, honey, they're for you," she said, pulling her eyes away from the card as her trembling fingers passed it over. "They really are wonderful, huh?" I raised my eyebrow at the forced tone of excitement in her voice.

I looked down at the card and read it over and over. _What the hell was going on today?_ My inner voice usually sounded so sure. Where was that confidence now? I held on to the card and read it for the third time.

_** Bella, Everything means something and some things mean everything.**_

That was it. There was no signature, no anything. My mind was reeling, trying hard to decipher the cryptic, coded message. _Is it even a message or just a cheesy line?_ My gut was adamant that it was definitely a message. I just needed to figure it out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

ChPOV

Had I been wrong to encourage...no, help Alice in trying to get Edward and Bella together? It hadn't even occurred to me what the ramifications of sending her anonymous gifts would be. And I was now feeling a little bad about it. I _never_ thought that it would trigger this kind response, though. Bella had, not even five minutes ago, been nestled in my arms...sobbing.

I answered the door to a delivery guy from the florist. He said that he was only told to deliver the flowers here for Bella. Coupled with her reaction to her earlier gifts, I had no idea how this would go over. Yesterday, Alice and I had gone over small gift ideas. We had _both_ said nothing too extravagant or large. A simple breakfast and a few new tunes. Understated...very Bella.

I don't remember her saying anything about a ginormous flower arrangement, and I was most definitely going to need to speak to the tiny fairy...and soon.

From the corner of the room, Bella complimented the flowers, asking if Peter had sent them. I wondered briefly if I should lie and say yes, if only to prevent another breakdown. But as I stared at the note, I knew I needed to be honest. After the ex-roommate and crazy, stalker boyfriend story Bella told me, I vowed to be one-hundred percent truthful.

Keeping that promise, I handed her the card and waited tensely for the reaction. I only prayed that she wouldn't break into hysterics again. I _really_ needed to speak with Alice and reroute our tactics. Bella stood there, card in hand, looking completely lost. Just as I was about to question her about it, there was another knock at the door. _Later. We'll talk later._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

EPOV

I crossed the quad as time drew me closer to Bella's dorm. I had mentioned in passing to Alice that I thought of taking some food to the study session tonight. She had hurriedly excused herself telling me that she would talk to me later.

I had tried (unsuccessfully) to get her to share an update on the secret mission. She wouldn't budge, not telling me a damn thing. She had said it was indicative to the plan that I remain clueless. I was only to be charming towards Bella. _Translation: don't be an over-aggressive, chauvinist asshole._ Smooth, really?

Standing outside of the pizza joint we had last 'studied' at, my phone chirped with a new text. I looked down and laughed as I read the message. _Sometimes my sister scares the shit outta me._

_Edward, don't you dare remind of her of your last attempt to play nice...step away from the pizza place. -Al_

I whipped my head around, searching for my twin in the crowd, but of course she wasn't there. Damn her for knowing what I was up to. Standing there, probably looking like a lost puppy, I tried to decide what else I could take over there. My phone pinged again. _Right on time, you scary sprite._

_Besides, I have it on good authority that Bella loves Chinese food. Kung Pao chicken and crab rangoon. Thank me later. -Al_

I grinned down at my phone, almost believing that my sister could see my face. Of course, I already knew what thanking her later would mean--a large ridiculous gift. I made my way to the Chinese restaurant that was around the corner and place the order. _So coffee cake and kung pao._ _Hmm._ My inner voice smirked at yet another similarity between Bella's and my tastes.

Gathering up the food, I started the short walk across campus. As I approached Bella's dormitory, I tried my hardest not to groan. A few of the girls (like...six, actually) from my frat's sister sorority were blocking the path that led to the entryway into Bella's. Their faces were all painted up with a shit ton of makeup, and their smiles almost looked predatory.

I glanced from face to face quickly, only to be met with hopeful looks. I knew those looks. _My God, really? They can't be serious. They're trying to corral me._ It was like one of those old western movies, the ones where the cowboys--up on their horses--surround the cattle and drive them the way they want them to go. I might as well have been branded right then and there--because that was exactly what they were trying to do.

"Edward Cullen," a saccharine, sweet voice started. I didn't recognize her, per se, but the emblem on her lame pink cardigan...I did._ Why couldn't our sister sorority be one of the down-to-earth, cool girl ones? Instead, we get the blond brigade of bimbos._ "We," she paused waving her hand around the semi-circle road block, "heard that you're newly single."

Without pause, the girl to her right spoke up. "And since Pi Phi is your sister sorority," _Don't remind me..._ "it's only rational to think you'd be asking one of us to Sigma Alpha Epsilon's invite next weekend." That girl didn't wait for my response, either, and I suddenly realized that they had rehearsed this. She nodded to the next girl in line, giving her the cue to take over.

"Edward, seriously, it wouldn't be right if you asked someone else. And since this is one function you can't skip..." She trailed off as she reminded me how much I disliked being in a fraternity and how I was obligated to attend the invite.

The fourth girl jumped in and added, "Especially since Tyler is no longer vice-president...and we all know who Em will get to fill his spot..." She smiled and nodded at me. I felt the heat rushing to my face as anger bubbled up in my chest. These chicks were seriously grating my nerves, and I needed to get to Bella. _Yes...just think how Bella will react to eating cold-ass kung pao._

The fifth girl said something, but I totally blocked it out while listening to my inner voice, which was so kindly reminding me of the potential wrath of my dream girl. But I wasn't too concerned right now. She may have tried to be venom and piss and anger, but I had seen her sweet and caring and helpful to drunk chicks she didn't even know. I hoped she could potentially be like that with me. I heard the annoying fake giggles of the wranglers in front of me and waited for them to finish.

The last girl cleared her throat, drawing my eyes to her before she spoke her part in the act. "I mean, Eddie," I cringed at the nickname everyone knew I despised, "have you seen some of the homely, unattractive girls on campus this year? And when Emmett graduates and you're put in place as president, you _have_ to have one of our girls on your arm," she cooed out, reaching to run her claws down my arm.

That was it, the straw that broke the camel's back. I had tried to be polite and listen to their little act, but I couldn't do it. "If you'll excuse me, ladies. I have a date," I said sweetly, nodding towards the groups of student dorms behind them. "She'll rip my head off if I bring her cold food." I held up the bag of food for them to see. Suddenly, their collective faces fell, and they turned to eye what _wasn't_ Greek housing. I tried my very hardest not to grin. It came off as more of a smirk.

As I brushed past them, the fifth girl spoke up. "Edward Cullen, you can't be seriously dating some low-rent, regular girl!" I didn't bother to respond to her temper tantrum. My body relaxed with each step that brought me closer to Bella_....and Charlotte. Don't fool yourself, Edward. This isn't a real date._ Shut your face. I'll get a date...and when I do, Bella will be mine.

With thoughts of Bella floating around in my head, I almost didn't hear the chirp of my phone. I was only a few feet from her door when I got it, and I almost let it go unnoticed. But, I figured it might be Alice, so I stopped, placed the brown paper sack of food on the ground, and retrieved my phone. The alert was from an unknown number and there was no message, just a picture.

I opened up the picture and saw a snapshot of me carrying Bella across campus the other night. Taking a closer look, I saw Bella's face staring up at me adoringly, probably taken during one of the moments she was babbling incoherently. I wondered who would send this to me...who _could_ send this to me. I was beginning to feel nervous, but I silenced my sub-conscious's questioning and attributed it to one of Ali's minions.

I forwarded the text to Ali, telling her that it was a nice shot and to thank whoever sent it. Then, I added that it was also a _touch_ creepy and asked her minions to cease the paparazzi moments. I replaced my phone and made it to Bella's door. Charlotte quickly answered and looked surprised that I was there.

"Am I early?" I asked nervously. Her expression softened instantly. Her smile was bright, and I almost thought that I had imagined the shock previously gracing her face.

"No, sugar, not at all. Bella just received a huge bouquet of flowers, and I thought maybe it was another delivery." She winked and mouthed _'nice'_ as she stepped away from the door to let me in. I was tremendously confused. And then I saw it. A huge arrangement of yellow and purple flowers sat in the middle of the room.

I snapped a quick--and hopefully unnoticed-- picture of the flowers and sent it to Alice with a message. '_WTF, Ali? I thought we said no grand gestures!!!!'_

I hurriedly closed my phone and turned towards Bella. Her face was splotchy, and she looked terribly upset. "Hey, Bella," I spoke softly, trying as hard as I could to remain cool and calm in her presence. "Those are some nice flowers. Who sent them?" As I spoke, she turned her attention to me and the bag in my hands.

Suddenly, her eyes went wide, and she threw her hands up in front of her. "Oh no, not another gift. Who asked you to bring me something?" She looked as mortified as I felt. _How can she possibly think I would help someone else gain her affections?_

Shaking my head, I raised the bag up in front of her. "What are you talking about? It's not a gift. No one sent it. I just thought we could eat while we studied," I rambled, hoping that my answers sounded reasonable.

Her face dropped and suddenly turned red with embarrassment. "Oh," was all she said as she crossed to the small table situated in front of the couch. She cleared off the clutter and then motioned for me to set the bag down. With Bella's back to me as she rearranged the clutter, I looked over to Charlotte, looking for some sort of guidance. Charlotte just shook her head no, and I left it alone.

"Edward, honey, why don't you have a seat on the couch?" Charlotte instructed me, leaning in close to Bella before whispering something into her ear. Bella nodded quickly and walked off into what I assumed was the bathroom.

Charlotte mouthed a quick 'sorry' as I sat, confused and unable to speak. Without saying a word, Charlotte set our packets and some reference books at the edge of the table in a neat little stack. Before I could offer up any help, she had already set a few paper plates, napkins, and silverware on the table. I tried to stand and verbally offer to help but, Charlotte wasn't having any of that.

She patted my knee, smiled, and told me to sit back down. Then, she looked towards the door that Bella had disappeared behind. "Be right back, Edward. Just sit right there," she said as she walked to the door and poked her head inside. I took advantage of her distraction and scoped out the room. It looked almost the same...but it was a bit different in the daylight.

As I was ogling, I saw Charlotte in my peripheral vision, and I knew I had been caught. I let out an embarrassed half-cough, half-laugh and shifted uncomfortably on the couch. Her eyes narrowed as an evil grin grin widened on her face. "Alright there peeping Tom, I'm gonna grab some sodas from the vending machine. What would you like?"

"I can get them, Char. It's not a problem." _Easy there, bitch boy...why don't you offer to scrub their floors next? _Alice said to be charming. _Charming, yes. Waiter, no!_ I was so busy admonishing myself that I hadn't noticed that Charlotte crossed to the door.

"No way, sugar. You bought dinner. So we'll buy drinks. What's your pleasure? And if you say something smart, I'll smack that pretty face of yours." She winked to let me know she was joking and laughed at what I'm sure was my awed expression. _Why do they always have to call me 'pretty' right before they threaten me bodily harm?_

"Coke is fine...Dr. Pepper is better, if they have it," I said, stumbling through my words. My pulse quickened. Without Charlotte's presence, Bella and I would essentially be alone right now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

BPOV

I stood in the bathroom, trying to calm down. My hands gripped the counter tightly. I _had_ to will these thoughts of Mike away. I was tired of living in fear--that's why I had moved away from Florida in the first place (outside of my dad's impending divorce). I didn't want to be that fragile, breakable, scared Bella anymore. I had told my mom as much before she enrolled me in self defense classes and sent me to a therapist. Par for the course after being violently stalked for months, right?

I counted backwards from ten and forced my breathing to calm itself for the second time today. I decided then and there, just as I had in Florida, that I was finished being afraid. And with that thought engrained in my brain, I decided to give Edward a chance. He deserved as much, I figured. As long as he didn't behave like a neanderthal or an over zealous 'frat boy'...I would try not to be a spiteful bitch.

I fixed my make-up and turned to the door. There, watching me with curiosity written all over her face, was Charlotte. "Darlin', I'm going to grab some sodas from the machine. Try to not rip his head from his body, mmkay?" she commanded me.

I simply smiled. "I think I might actually give him a chance. I can't seem to shake him out of my head or my dreams. So, why not?" I answered while questioning myself.

Charlotte smiled a knowing smile and then left me to my thoughts. I heard her close to the door to our room as I emerged from my bathroom's safety. I tried not to let my breathing hitch. Sitting on my couch was Edward, my hypothetical 'sex god'. More than that, though, he looked like he belonged there. _Lame, Bella. Stop referring to him as if he were a god-damned throw pillow!_ Right, got it.

I was suddenly very nervous. I felt my heartbeat quicken as a blush rose to my face. I wrung my hands together, only to find they were clammy and slick with sweat. _Great._ Then it only got worse because Edward was looking...no, staring at me. The deep intense green of his eyes flickered in the light, and I had a deep desire to run my hand along his cheek, just under those beautiful eyes.

_Slow your roll, Swan. You've been a bitch to him since you met. _I know, but all I want to do is curl into his body. _Yeah, I'm sure that will go over well, crazy. Sorry I've been a bitch, but... hold me?!?!? _Right. Understood.

"Hey," I spoke softly, afraid my desire for him was showing on my face.

"Hi, Bella. You hungry?" Edward's eyes went from me to the bag on the table.

"Depends on what you brought." _Shit, that came out bitchier than I intended._ To try and tone it down, I attempted a smile.

"Chinese food. I brought my favorites...since I didn't have your number to see what you wanted." He rushed out the last part nervously, and I knew that I needed to start from scratch with him.

I slid into the seat next to him and relaxed into the cushion, trying to look friendly. "I love Chinese," I smiled, hoping it appeared genuine. "Good choice. What did you order?" He looked excited as he opened the bag and pulled out a few containers, naming each as he set them on the table.

"This is sweet & sour chicken and this is fried rice...and white rice...I wasn't sure which you preferred." He sounded unsure of himself as he looked at me. I smiled and pointed to the container of steamed rice. I didn't know about eggs and rice *shudder*. He grinned back at me. "And these two boxes are kung pao chicken. It's my fav, so I bought an extra box."

I was sure I gasped audibly because suddenly Edward's eyes were on my face, and the unsure look was back on his. "That's my favorite, too. Oh my God. All that's missing is..." Before I could finish my sentence, he pulled out the wax paper baggie that held my _other_ favorite, "crab rangoon."

I almost shrieked at the immediate appearance of my second beloved Chinese food...ever. "I mean, who could say no to sweet cream cheese and tender crab meat wrapped in phyllo dough that's fried crispy?"

Before Edward could respond to my rhetorical rant on the delicious Chinese food in front of us, Charlotte strode back into our room, hands full of soda cans. And Edward, being a gentleman, stood and took them off her hands. "Edward, sugar, thanks," she drawled out and shot me a mischievous look. "Since you're being so nice, I should probably tell you that I dropped your Dr. Pepper. You might wanna wait to open it."

"Thanks, Char," he smiled. "But I have to ask....accidentally or on purpose?" His head cocked to the side as he assessed her response.

Charlotte laughed her full girly laugh. "I plead the fifth." She held up her hands in denial. Edward cocked his head even further to the side before breaking into a beautiful grin. "Can you blame me?" Charlotte chuckled. "If it exploded, then Bella here could have offered to wash it for you, and we'd be studying you topless."

Edward raised his hand to his mouth and feigned shock. "Who knew a sweet southern girl could be such a sexist?" Both of them now erupting into loud guffaws. I was entranced by their easy conversation. _Since when did they become friends? And where was I?_

She playfully slapped his arm before he turned to sit back beside me. As his back was turned to her she gave me a thumbs up accompanied with a wide, excited smile. _Uh-oh, wonder what she's got up her sleeve._

Fortunately, nothing happened right off. We all finished eating in relative silence, each of us enjoying the food. As we got towards the studying part of the evening, Charlotte started in.

"So, Edward, what other classes are you taking?" She tried sounding coy. It may have fooled Edward, but I knew she was up to something.

"I have a few other classes in English Lit. and a music self studies one." _Music? Hmm._ "Yes, Bella, music. I play piano, and this course allows me the freedom to compose at my own pace and turn in a recording with the sheet music to the professor," Edward responded. _Oops. _Apparently I voiced that thought out loud.

"I didn't mean...I mean, that sounds really great." Wow, I sounded like a tragic idiot. Charlotte made this fake coughing noise as she tried to cover her laughing at my expense.

"Sugar, maybe you could play for Bella one day?" she interjected into the already tense moment.

"Would you ever want to come hear me play, Bella?" A sly crooked grin slid into place leaving me stunned and unable to form words.

"Sure she would," Charlotte answered for me. "Now, Bella told me you're in a fraternity?" _Oh God shoot me now...or strike me with lightning. Just save me._ And then I wasn't the only one who looked uncomfortable. My eyes flicked to Edward, who had shifted in his seat next to me. "My Peter is in a fraternity," Charlotte continued sweetly, "And while most frat guys are arrogant, self-centered asses...he is not. So, Edward, maybe there is hope for you yet." I gupled. I had had no idea that Peter was a frat boy. _Dear Lord, she must think I'm a judgemental bitch. _

She took in my expression, quickly shook her head no, and grinned widely at me. Maybe Charlotte could read minds. Maybe I was just that transparent. Either way she knew and gave me her answer. _Translation: No harm no foul. _Thank you for small favors.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

EPOV

As the girls were having some sort of silent conversation, my phone chirped. I almost choked on the swig of soda I had just taken. It was from Alice, and it wasn't good news.

_Edward, No one here took that picture. -Al_

I had no idea how to deal with this or even what _this _meant. Should I tell Bella about it? _No things are finally looking up with her!! _Before I could make the decision on how to proceed, my phone pinged again.

_Nor did I have anyone send flowers. I'll ask around....was there a card? -Al_

My heartbeat became erratic as I started piecing things together. Someone else was interested in Bella...either that, or she was seeing someone else already. _Fuck that, mine!_ The possessiveness was already evident in how I felt about Bella. In my opinion, neither one of those options was acceptable. As Bella stood and excused herself to the bathroom, I saw my opportunity.

"Charlotte, who sent the flowers?" I whispered. Her face paled.

"Didn't you?" she stammered out in hushed tones, fear creeping its way onto her face.

I shook my head no. "Was there a card?" I asked, trying hard not to sound tense. But her reaction and my gut were screaming things at me. And they were not good.

Charlotte stood and crossed to the flowers. She picked up a business card sized envelope and handed it to me. I slipped the card out and read the weird message printed on it. Hearing the water being turned on in the bathroom, I shoved the card back towards Charlotte. She replaced it just as I relayed the message to Alice in a text.

Bella came back out and smile sheepishly at me. "Bella, how would you like to split up the workload for the project?" I asked, trying to distract myself from playing twenty questions with her. I figured that interrogating her would only result in the return of 'Bitchy Bella,' and I had no desire to have that happen.

"Oh," Charlotte perked up at my question. She narrowed her eyes at me in warning not to say anything to Bella. "I copied a bunch of reference texts and split it up according to her life periods. I also made an overall packet for each of us to study from. If you'd like to do additional research or whatever...that's cool." _Wow, Charlotte, is super organized._

Charlotte and Bella began talking about points each of them would cover and how they'd like to present. Bella obviously wanted to go first and get her section out of the way. I agreed, not really focused on the discussion. She would present Charlotte's work. Another chirp from my phone only soured my mood more.

_Edward, Someone lied and told cab girl to deliver the flowers. They may be pretty but are not good news. -Al  
_

I wanted to call her right there and demand that she tell me what the hell that meant, but if I did that, I would need to clue Bella into what was going on...not just the weird flowers and picture...but the _whole_ secret operation. And there was no way I could do that right now. I needed more information before I told her. With the next phone ping, I wanted to hurl it into the wall. _How much worse could it get?_

_Edward, You need to ask her about her past. Call me as soon as you leave. -Al_

What the fuck was I going to do? I couldn't exactly blurt it out. _Hey, Bella, I heard your ex was an ass. Since my conscience refuses to be okay with googling you...care to tell me all about whatever has you scared?_ Yeah, that'd go over brilliantly. First, I need to talk to Charlotte --since she knew about everything-- and she could tell me what to do. As I looked to Charlotte, I could feel the worry and tension as it knotted my muscles and made me feel ill.

She caught my look and diverted quickly, throwing me a loop in the process. "Edward, what frat are you in?" I almost growled. Leave it to Charlotte to keep bringing up the one aspect of my life that Bella abhorred. _Why? Why do you keep talking about the frat? _She was supposed to be helping me out---at least I think she was. At least, she had been giving me sideways glances and thumbs up all night.

I answered quickly, not wanting to talk about it any longer, but her whole face lit up like a fucking Christmas tree. "Don't y'all have a little party or something coming up?" _Oh, she's good. _I would never doubt the master again.

"Yeah, Char, we have our formal invite coming up next weekend. It should be fun." I tried hard to sound thrilled over the event.

"Hmm, next weekend?" I nodded, and I saw a plan formulating behind her eyes. "My Peter was in SAE. Can alumni attend?" she asked, the excitement in her tone now evident.

"Of course. We welcome the alumni to hang out with us anytime. Will he be in town next weekend?" I knew it was a dumb question as she had basically said as much.

"Perfect, and do you already have a date?" she asked but already knew the answer. As I shook my head no, her grin grew exponentially.

"I was actually going to ask Bella to be my date." I looked quickly away from Charlotte and brought my eyes to the beautiful girl beside me. Her face was a mixture of surprise, happiness (possibly), and a touch of hesitation. Bella didn't answer, though. She just sat there, her mouth opening and closing emitting no sound.

"Of course she'll go with you," Charlotte giggled, breaking the tense quiet. As I was paying attention to Bella, I hadn't seen her cross the room to the closet. "We can all go together!" she added, laughing and giddy over the situation. And damn me, everything clicked. Charlotte was almost as conniving and manipulative as Alice. God help us all if they teamed up for real. That woman had planned the whole evening's events. _Minus the impromtu flowers from the unknown suitor._

_"_I d-d-don't know. The last one of those I went to was with Mike." As soon as that name fell from her lips, her body visibly tensed and her jaw clenched tightly. Bella diverted her eyes to studying the floor. From the other side of the room, Charlotte nodded her head, telling me silently this would be one of the few chances I would get to ask the question burning on the tip of my tongue.

"Who's Mike?" I asked innocently. It wasn't the exact question I needed to ask. I knew _who_ he was, but I still didn't understand what had happened between them.

Bella never looked away from the floor and took a few deep breaths before she answered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

BPOV

_God, are you serious? _I finally decided to give the guy a chance, and everything I thought I would have time to explain (in the distant future) had just opened up like a live can of snakes. I had two choices. One: I could spill my horrid ugly past and watch him run screaming from the room--or-- Two: I could give a blase explanation of who Mike was, and before questioning could commence, I could divert and accept his offer of a date.

I inhaled through my nose and exhaled slowly through the mouth. I couldn't look at him. Edward had this way about him that I knew would break my resolve. The floodgates would open, and I wasn't quite ready for a second round of that tonight. _Option two it is, then._

"He's an ex that didn't take our break up too well," I glossed over before continuing on quickly. "So, Edward, what's the invite's theme?" I took another steadying breath, hoping that he would take the hint and allow me to divulge everything at my own pace. I barely looked at him through my lashes as I awaited either the onslaught of questions or details.

_Please understand._ "Um...well, it's called SAE Frost. Everything is winter themed." _Smart boy, he went with the date._ I gave him a weak smile. "Lame, I know. I hate these functions and would rather not go," he complained, my eyes growing wider each second. Edward looked seriously uncomfortable, but he recovered fast. "I mean...you're the only person I'd really want to be there with."

Looking at Edward, I felt terrible. God, I'd been such a bitch to him, and I broke him. He sat there, eyes filled with doubt and uncertainty. It was unsettling to see him like this. As much as I hated frat boys, I liked the cocky and sure of himself Edward. Where had the self assured smirk and the fire in his eyes gone?

I thought over my answer. I had committed to giving him a real chance. And once I committed to something, I did it all the way. That would mean accepting his invitation to the invite. In a previous life, I had been the quintessential girlfriend to a guy who lived and breathed his fraternity. And even though I was no longer someone's girlfriend _*cringe*_ I knew I hadn't reacted the way I should have to Edward's invitation.

_Put your big girl panties on, bitch. It's time to act right._ I don't even know if I can do that anymore. _Can, what? Act like a grateful girl who just got asked out by the guy she's been fantasizing about? Bitch please!_ Finally, I allowed the undercurrent of excitement to flow in, rolling through my body in heavy waves.

The face aching smile that formed at the mere thought of being Edward's date claimed its spot on my lips. "Great, Edward, I would only want to go with you, too. But I have to go shopping. When is it? Friday or Saturday? Shit, I'm sorry it's been so long since I did this...any of it." I sputtered about aimlessly as I thought of the last 'date' I had been on. It was a _long_ time ago.

The luau beach party that Mike's frat had thrown right before I broke up with him was bananas. Suddenly unsure of myself, I needed to make sure that 'invite' in Jacksonville meant the same thing in Seattle. "What does SAE's invites consist of? Just to refresh my memory."

With that question, the crooked grin that he'd worn that first night at the Blue Moon was back and in full force. "It...well...it starts with me picking you up for dinner." Edward cocked his head and looked...I mean, really looked at me. Instantly, my panties were wet and internal screams of how my body reacted to him sounded through my skull.

"Then, just imagine your high school prom only with more alcohol and dance floor groping," he laughed, although it sounded strained. I tried to hold back a giggle at his look of discomfort as he realized what he had just said. "I mean, not that I'd be groping you on the dance floor...," he backtracked, "I mean, not that I wouldn't want to or...what I meant was...shit, never mind." I was mesmerized and couldn't look away. His awkwardness made him all the more endearing, but the loud rustling that was coming from the closet tore my attention away from him. _But, lord, how I wanted him to grope, molest, and assault me on the dance floor_.

Back at the closet, Charlotte emerged holding..._Oh fuck no!_ In her hands was the mysterious white garment bag. "Bella, you don't need to go shopping. We have everything we need right here," she stated as she patted the plastic bag before shimmying it in the air.

"What's in the bag?" I had wanted to ask, but the voice wasn't mine. It was deep and velvety and intoxicating. And before I could stop myself, I answered him.

"It's a surprise," I stated. He eyed me skeptically. "Really, _I_ don't even know what's in that bag." I threw my head in the direction of Charlotte and the mystery zipped behind the white plastic.

"And _neither_ of you will know until Saturday," Charlotte drawled out all sweet and innocent. _Innocent my ass, she's a damn dirty devil._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Charlotte divied up the rest of the workload, explaining that both Edward and I were stubborn as mules, and that she would take lead. That way she could 'parent' our behavior. _God love her. _Charlotte was fabulous even when she was being a bitch.

When we were finished, Edward helped us clear the remnants of dinner (because apparently he's actually a gentleman) before gathering up all of his stuff to leave. As I led him to the door, he leaned in so close to me that I could smell him. His scent was intoxicating. Layers of sex and ecstasy and man. It had to be the pheromones because for the life of me, I couldn't place the elements of his entrancing scent. Suddenly, I was very aware of his lips, which lingered next to my cheek, very close to my ear.

"I left you my number on the table. And, Bella, I'll make you trust me. Please remember that I'm not him." I tried not to gasp at his voice's silent plea. But before I could respond, he was out the door, waving goodbye to Charlotte.

As the door closed, Charlotte erupted into a joyous bought of chuckles. I was positive that he could hear them from the hallway. The door was not that thick. And the 'sex god' would have to be deaf not to.

"Sssh, he'll hear you," I groaned, and she toned it down luckily. "I need a drink. And you..." I said, pointing adamantly at her, "You will tell me what's in that bag."

Charlotte grinned evilly at me. "Puh-lease, sugar. You will do this _my_ way. That way you won't freak out and ruin this all." She placed her hand on her hip as she slung the bag over her shoulder, blocking me from getting to it. "Give me five minutes, and we'll grab a drink. Where do you want to go?"

Without thinking, the words left my mouth. _Jesus, my filter must be on the fritz tonight._ "Alice told me that Jasper runs that bar we were at the other night. They'd like me to come back." I laughed, embarrassed by my admission. "Since, I need to get over being in front of people, I might as well do it there...and drunk."

"Alright then, darlin'." She sauntered back towards the closet to choose this evenings wardrobe choices.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

EPOV

I texted Alice as I left Bella's dorm and let her know I was on my way home. I was still riding high on the fact that Bella had said yes. _Bella's going out with me! _Nothing else entered my mind other than telling Alice. My phone chirped in my hand, merely seconds later. Alice responded to my text as if she was waiting by her phone, saying that she'd meet me at the apartment.

I walked throughout the quad, still on cloud 9. I was so happy that I barely noticed the gaggle of Pi Phi girls glaring at me. I smiled at them before turning and heading towards my place. Five minutes later, I had comprised a list of things I needed to know and to get done. First, I needed to get all of the details on the invite from Emmett. Then I would know exactly what I'd need to get.

Funny thing was...even when I was with Tanya, I was never excited to go to one of these functions. I did them because they were mandatory. But this was the first date that I couldn't wait for. I mean, I was amped and thrilled and a hundred other adjectives. As the anticipation built, so did my excitement.

But, Alice, my dear, sweet, evil twin ruined it for me not even two steps into the door.

"Edward, this is terrible! What crazy shit is going on?" she hollered at me.

"What are you talking about, Ali? It's not terrible. She said yes." _What the fuck was her problem? Wasn't that the goal of the whole damned ordeal?_ "She. Said. Yes." I repeated slower, enunciating every word as I placed my hands on her shoulders to keep her still.

Alice's eyes narrowed and then widened as understanding finally hit her. "That's great. I'm so happy for you, Edward," she smiled sweetly. Then, just as suddenly the cheery fairy was replaced with the angry pixie. "So she'll be with you on Saturday?" I nodded, completely unaware of where she was heading.

"I'll have to make sure that someone keeps an eye on her at all times. Just until I figure this shit out and rectify it." Her tone was filled with malice. There was practically steam coming out of her ears. She was seriously pissed.

"Hold on, Ali, what the hell are you talking about?" I'm confused." The irritation over my twin's frantic behavior had me worried.

"_This_ is what I'm talking about," she yelled as she handed me two printouts. They were the two pictures I had texted her earlier. With the excitement over Bella, I had forgotten of her possible other admirer_._ "I asked everyone who helped today," she scowled. "None of them took or sent the picture. As for the flowers, I went to the florist that Tricia had been sent to and showed them the picture." She paused to catch her breath.

When Alice was upset or excited, everything came out in one long gush. "Ali, slow down and tell me what they said," I commanded from her, desperate to know what had her twisted up like this.

"The florist recognized the arrangement instantly. He thought it was weird someone would request those flowers by name. Some people might do it by seeing them because they all go well together, but never by name." She stopped again as she waited. _Waited for what?_ She wants you to ask. She doesn't want to say it unless you want to know. _Umm, you realize it's probably really bad, then, right? _In true Alice fashion, she was trying to protect me, even though she knew I would ask.

"Why never by name, Ali? Did he tell you?" I crossed the rest of the way into our living room and took a seat on the couch. I looked up into her worried eyes as they turned fierce. Shit, I knew that look. Whoever was responsible for whatever this was, would pay. What had she said when I first got here? '_Figure this shit out and __**rectify**__ it.'_ I had to know. There was no other option. "Alice, just tell me," I sighed.

She came closer, sitting on the cushion next to me. Her hand grazed the side of the picture in my hands. She pointed first at the large yellow flowers that resembled sunflowers, only they were entirely yellow. "These are yellow chrysanthemums." She looked over to me. "He said they mean secret admirer." _Okay, so I had some competition. No worries._

"These," she pointed to thin purple twigs, "are lavender." _Lavender is good, right? It's in all that smell good shit._ "He told me they mean distrust, Edward. And then, these are..." her finger landed on the bright purplish/pink blooms with a yellow center, "hold on, let me get the paper." She walked over to the notepad by the phone.

As she crossed back to me she spoke sadly and full of hesitation. "Those are rhododendron..." she took a deep breath before continuing, "Edward, they stand for beware." She situated herself next to me as she turned her knees to mine. "Did you ask her about her past?"

And there it was. Should I be patient and wait for Bella to feel comfortable and share it all with me, or have Alice tell me what she knew?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**So what should Edward do?**

**Leave a girl a review and fill me in. Have you ever had to 'rectify' someone for someone else???**

**Want the next chapter in full before I post?? It'll go to reviewer 200 :)  
**

**I entered NaughtyHeelsAnonymousContest and while I can't share which is mine I can say you should check out the entries!!!**


	11. Predators & Erotica

**A/N: A big kick ass thank you goes out to my beta, lexiecullen17..she just started a new story that you should def check out. It's called The Longest Summer(it's on my fav story list) :)**

Here go the shout outs...y'all make me smile with every review I get and I enjoy the chance to chat and get to know y'all better. And to everyone who rec's & fav'd and alerted this story MWAH! whtchwmn75 was my 150th review and I sent her this chapter early!

aimee & paco1230 are awesome reviewers who always leave me some love and they rock my world. I love y'all!!!  
want to chat come check me out on twitter---il_bel_mondo

SM owns it all (except for the poetry, that's all mine)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

BPOV  
__

"I left you my number on the table. And, Bella, I'll make you trust me. Please remember that I'm not him." I tried not to gasp at his voice's silent plea. But before I could respond, he was out the door, waving goodbye to Charlotte.

As the door closed, Charlotte erupted into a joyous bought of chuckles. I was positive that he could hear them from the hallway. The door was not that thick. And the 'sex god' would have to be deaf not to.

"Sssh, he'll hear you," I groaned, and she toned it down luckily. "I need a drink. And you..." I said, pointing adamantly at her, "You will tell me what's in that bag."

Charlotte grinned evilly at me. "Puh-lease, sugar. You will do this my way. That way you won't freak out and ruin this all." She placed her hand on her hip as she slung the bag over her shoulder, blocking me from getting to it. "Give me five minutes, and we'll grab a drink. Where do you want to go?"

Without thinking, the words left my mouth. Jesus, my filter must be on the fritz tonight. "Alice told me that Jasper runs that bar we were at the other night. They'd like me to come back." I laughed, embarrassed by my admission. "Since, I need to get over being in front of people, I might as well do it there...and drunk."

"Alright then, darlin'." She sauntered back towards the closet to choose this evenings wardrobe choices.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Charlotte and I stood at the bar awaiting our drinks when a familiar, tiny freight train ran into me. All at once the air in my lungs left and was replaced with huffed giggles.

"Well, hello to you too, Alice." I turned my upper body and glanced over my shoulder at the little sprite with black spiky hair. She leaned into me as if she hadn't seen me in years and squeezed tightly.

"Bella, oh, I'm so happy you decided to come." She was, per usual, a ball of jittery happiness. "Wait til Jas sees that you're here," she spoke, her eyes searching through the bar for him. I knew instantly when she had him in her sights. Her whole face lit up, like a light bulb had been turned on behind her eyes.

"Hey, Alice," Charlotte spoke calmly. I was ready to jump between the swipes of their claws, but color me floored when Alice released me and enveloped Charlotte into an equally enthusiastic embrace.

"Char, what are we drinking tonight?" Alice asked cheerfully as she waved the bartender over to where we were standing.

They both turned to me, Charlotte bursting into giggles as she took in my awed expression. "How? I mean...when? No...what the hell, you two?" I sputtered, each question fueling my curiosity and irritation at being excluded from their evident make up session.

"We ran into each other the day," Charlotte started to explain.

"And she told me all about her Peter," Alice finished her sentence happily. "I know she was just teasing me at the diner." She shot Charlotte a playful glare.

"Who, by the way, will be here this weekend." Charlotte explained to Alice. And once again, I was left out while they talked excitedly about plans for the weekend before gaining back my full attention with a rather regrettable sentence. _Seriously, Char?_

"Bella's 'Sex God' asked her to an Invite on Saturday," Charlotte smirked, putting appropriate air quotes around the words. I was not amused. I glared, while Alice responded with the appropriate 'oohs' and 'aahs.' "We're all going together! It's going to be so much fun."

"Do you need help picking out something to wear?" Alice asked excitedly, starting to bounce a bit.

"I actually already have an outfit all picked out for her," Charlotte smiled while staring at me evilly. I was none too excited to find out what lay beneath the opaque plastic of that garment bag. In fact, I was frightened.

"Which she won't let me see!" I whined, stomping my foot stubbornly like I was a five year old, telling on my sister for stealing my doll.

"Haha, of course not, honey," Charlotte cooed. "But Alice, would you want to help me find the other things I'll need to compliment it? It still needs shoes and jewelry." Alice nodded and clapped loudly. I was flabbergasted by Charlotte's invitation. How could she tell Alice about the dress but not me? Hell, they had hated each other just a few short days ago, hadn't they? Now they were conspiring against me in some sort of fashion takeover.

The bartender and Jasper arrived to our little group at the same instant. Charlotte ordered everyone a round of Shiner Bock (a Texas beer) and followed it up with shots of Cuervo...aka my liquid courage. As I took my first sip, Alice snuck in a question. "So, Bella, tell me about your _Sex God?"_ she purred out the words like they were something dirty you'd say in the bedroom.

"Ummm," I started, trying to think of what to say. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Charlotte's mouth open to pipe in. In an effort to cut her off, I blurted out the first things on my mind. "He's amazing, beautiful, and smart." Alice's eyes went wide as she leaned closer, as if I were telling her the secret of life.

"He has the best sex hair I have ever seen...and these pouty lips that are just begging to be kissed...and he doesn't back away from an argument, which might be my favorite thing. I hate it when people just give into each other. If you have something to say, then you should," I ended adamently.

"Kind of like...how you've said how much you like him--to him?" I turned ten shades of red at Charlotte's two cents, knowing that they were completely true. She laughed and reached over to hug me as she tried to let me know that she was just joking. Alice just sat there with this happy look--kind of like she was high and craving cookies. _Mmm...double stuffed oreos. _They were Char's fav and I knew for a fact that she had some hidden in the cabinet behind the stupid bran flakes. I was totally getting into her stash later.

"Hello, ladies. How are y'all doin' tonight?" Jasper drawled out as he closed the distance between he and Alice and wrapped himself around her tiny frame. Her eyes were aglow once again as she stared adoringly at him. They were sickeningly adorable. I didn't think I'd ever get used to it.

A round of 'fines' and 'thank yous' were given before Jasper's eyes settled on me. _Uh oh! We are so not drunk enough for this._ I knew exactly what was coming. Alice had filled me in earlier this week when we had our 'fashion talk'.

"So, Bella...the unnamed poet was a big hit last week. We'd like to extend an offer for her to return," he grinned slyly at me. I could only guess as to what he had been filled in on. "You know, since I heard you wanted some practice in oral presentation," he added with a wink before he nuzzled his face into Alice's neck, causing her to flush and let out a tiny laugh.

"Hmm, I wonder who could have told you that?" I asked as I sternly looked between Alice and Charlotte, both of whom looked smug and not the least bit guilty or remorseful. I sighed in acceptance. "No, it's fine. They're right...I do need some help getting my feet wet."

His smiled widened. "Great! We are doing a theme night tonight. I think you'll enjoy it. And the theme kind of lends itself as a way to break out of being shy, I think you'll find." My stomach tightened, feeling sick. I was terrified to hear what he had thought up. "Erotica. Groovy, huh?"

The flash of heat that traveled up my core and spread across my neck and face, causing me to flush red. "Erotica?" I breathed. "You want me to recite a sex poem? Um, I'm not sure I have one of those in my repertoire," I tried to joke, even though my breath was short, and I was sure that I felt an anxiety attack coming on.

"Oh no, I don't expect you to recite one...I want it free verse. Just go with how you feel once we start the music. Each poet will get a song to help guide them. This will help the nuance poets who are trying to feel it out and those who are a bit shyer." Jasper said the last part as his hand fell on my shoulder. "Any particular song you'd like?"

As if on cue, my ever-so-helpful roomie answered up for me. "Oh, I know just the perfect song." And also true to herself, she added, "It's better if you don't know what the song is, Bella." _Great, this is becoming a pattern--keep Bella in the dark!_

I downed the last of my beer, quickly following it with a tequila chaser. I needed a tad more alcohol in my system before I'd be able to go on stage and pull together a poem about something I hadn't experienced in awhile..._a really long while._

"I'll be right back," I said hazily. I felt the liquor warming my blood as it pulsed through my veins with my quickened heart rate. "I'm gonna head to the bathroom first. Have two more shots waiting for me when I get back." I suspiciously eyed Charlotte and her new accomplices.

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

ChPOV

"Okay, real quick before she gets back..." Alice's happy face dropped in two seconds flat to a very serious one. "Do you know who sent the flowers to Bella?" I was confused momentarily before the brief conversation I had with Edward popped into my head. He had asked me the same thing.

"I'm not sure. I just assumed that it was from some other guy interested in her." _That had to be it right?_ I mean what other possibilities would there be? "Wait, you really don't know who sent them?" I asked. If there was one thing I had learned about Alice since meeting her, it was that she pretty much knew all of the goings on.

"No, and that's not the only problem." Her somber voice garnered all of my attention. My subconscious knew that this was something I needed to hear. "I called the florist, and he told me what the flowers mean. Charlotte, it's not good. I think you need to convince her to tell Edward about Mike." __

Wait, how in the hell had she known about Mike? I knew it wasn't something that Bella liked to talk about. I was sure that I didn't even know the whole story. Bella kept that part of her past very guarded. Alice watched my expressions carefully before responding simply and quietly. "Google."

Her voice was filled with raw emotion and guilt at having looked Bella's past up. Why hadn't I done that?_ Because I'm her roommate, and I want her to trust me enough to tell me._ Of course. Then, I focused and replayed what Alice had just said again in my head. She had said something about the florist and bad news. I prepared myself before refocusing the conversation quickly.

"What did he say they meant?" The fact that individual flowers had meanings was not lost on me. I just didn't know anyone that would go through all the trouble to center a bouquet around those meanings, especially if the flowers held negative symbolism.

"Beware, distrust, and secret admirer. I have a bad feeling about this, Charlotte. My bad feelings have never been wrong." Alice's eyes brimmed with tears, causing Jasper to tighten his grasp around her. Instinctively, I looked around to see if the threat had manifested behind me. "She needs to talk to Edward...if not because she wants him to know, but so that he can be aware of things surrounding the two of them...especially if they're going to be _alone_ and off campus together."

In my head, I had already decided to push the issue with Bella later. I found myself standing there with my mouth hanging open--at a complete loss for words. That feat had yet to be accomplished, and I was hoping for it to be brought upon by a happier circumstance. Before I could gather myself and find an intelligent reply, though, I saw Bella out of the corner of my eye.

"She's on her way back. Jasper do you know who Floetry is?" My quick change in subject did not go unnoticed, so I gave a head nod to the two of them to let them know I would try and convince her later. _Now was definitely not the place to get into with Bella...especially with Cuervo in her system. _I tried to hold in the laughter that threatened to escape as thoughts of drunk, mean, Bitchy Bella floated around.

"What's so funny, Char? Oh my god, please tell me you didn't pick some retarded song to play behind me?" Bella sounded breathless as she approached and had evidently been watching me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

?POV

I snuck into the bar after I followed her there. I snaked my way through the tightly grouped crowd and found a seat in a darkened corner. But from where I sat, I had a great vantage point of her group of friends.

As I took in the people that were surrounding Bella, I noticed that _he_ wasn't with her. _Good...maybe my flowers did their job. _I sent them, trying hard to reinstill the dormant fear that was inside of her. What I hadn't expected was for Edward to be there around the time the flowers were delivered. That was just my luck.

I had hoped she would look at the card and realize the deeper meaning and shut herself off from him--and everyone else. Watching her, I had taken notice of how hard he seemed to be working at pursuing her. That, and how he transformed in a blink from charming and endearing to arguing and heated. He was so obviously passionate about everything. I didn't know how Bella couldn't see it.

I even took the time to forward a picture--from the nice album I was collecting--to let him know that I had seen him carrying her to her room and how he had been leering at her. His endearing side was becoming more and more prominent. From having breakfast delivered to her and the other small things he had been doing to gain her favor...I was only becoming more intruiged.

The plan that I had been trying hard to put into effect was in need a bit of a face lift. I needed a few new tactics to make sure that she wasn't going to let him get close to her. I wouldn't allow Edward to be with Bella. Not when I was so close to staking a claim on what was meant to be mine.

As my mind filled with thoughts of what else I had planned, I heard a familiar, low, smooth voice. It was one of her friends...he had been on the stage last week and had been the one to introduce her to the crowd.

My heartbeat picked up at thought of hearing her again. I looked around, wondering if anyone had seen my sudden jump. When I noticed that no one had been paying attention to me, I settled back in my chair as the man named Jasper talked.

His southern drawl reminded me of Bella's friend, Charlotte, and it drew my gaze back to their table. Bella was not sitting there with the other two girls. Jasper's words made my ears perk up, announcing that tonight's theme would be erotic poetry. _Wonder if another 'Sex God' poem will be preformed. _

Thinking about the last one that, which I now knew was obviously about Edward, made my flesh heat and shiver at the same time. Whatever my intentions, Bella had a way with words. _Even slurred and drunken words._

"Welcome back to The Cold One's...The Unnamed Poet." A roar ran through the crowd at Jasper's introduction. Apparently I wasn't the only one enamored by her last performance and its subject matter.

Bella's smokey voice faltered as she introduced herself but fell into a poet's flow easily. I gripped tightly onto my drink and the edge of the table...it was all I could do to stop myself from standing up.

"Hi, I'm The Unnamed Poet, and I'm going to let the music start in before I take over" she spoke, her eyes cast down before looking over to the DJ with her directions. A slow, rhythmic beat came over the speakers causing Bella to absentmindedly sway her hips along with the music. A few guys yelled out cat calls and whistles at her seductive movement. The song started it's lyrics, and everyone was captivated.

_There is only one for me_  
_You have made that a possibility._

Bella's eyes fluttered open and she glanced a gave a wicked smile over to the table where her friends were seated. The next part of the song came on before Bella spoke. The songstress sang the smoothly all filled with sex.

_All you gotta do is say yes  
Don't deny what you feel let me undress you baby  
Open up your mind and just rest  
I'm about to let you know you make me so  
All you gotta do is say yes  
Don't deny what you feel let me undress you baby  
Open up your mind and just rest  
I'm about to let you know you make me so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so,_

The music's volume lowered and became part of the background noise as Bella's voice took on the same sultry sex filled intonation.

"Hug and kiss and shit...I can't have that romance and shit....My body wanna get in the trench." Bella paused momentarily before regaining a touch of confidence. She closed her eyes and swallowed before breathing out the next lines.

"Fuck me, stick me, flip me and lick me...flex me, test me....try to get next to me....Cuz I just wanna know who's to blame for all the games, we play with one another...trying to get down with each other. Gettin up under the covers...between the sheets, like the Isley Brothers...now were standing face to face, and I'm writhing in your embrace, breathe warm upon my face...considering letting you get a taste...Why?"

A group of guys towards the front audibly groaned as they crept closer to the stage and Bella. Their eyes wide with a hunger that had shit to do with food. I heard an 'oh shit' and some Hell yeahs ring out amongst them.

"I wanna lay you in the bed and cover you with kisses, letting my hands find what my mouth misses...going slow on my insistence's...soft words drop in your ears. Pressure building and my body sears, heating with the passion of what my mind fears yet to come...pants undone...heads spun...Shit! Shirt drops...can't stop...heart pounding like hip hop. Grinding...bodies intertwining...great timing...in and out its sublime."

That same grouping was now mixed in with other people that had left the bar area and coverged in front of the stage. Bella's commanding presence gave them little choice but to be wrapped up in her words. Both men and women looking at her with lust filled eyes, then turning to seek out someone close to them to push their lust onto.

"And...ooooh shit...here we go...fuck that going slow...break my back out...screams just let out...baby get that wet out. I moan, and my name you call out...fall out...Shit, my body just sprawled out!"

Bella's eyes stayed closed and her breath, now erratic, carried through the awed crowd over the microphone. Everyone was entranced by her, under some spell. Suddenly her face changed and she became aware of the hushed crowd. Her face showed her surprise as she pried open her eyes. It was almost as if she didn't expect anyone to still be there.

As soon as her focus was on them the entirety of club burst into a raucous of applause. The stained red cheeks were back on Bella as she gave a gracious bow and rushed towards her table.

Silently, I thanked Edward for not being here to witness that performance. I exited past Bella's table quietly and brushed my fingers along her back as I passed her. Attributing my touch to the masses, she didn't even turn. I rushed into the night air and gulped it into my lungs.

I needed to change up my plan and quick.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

EmPOV

"Come on, Rose, we're already late!" I hissed at her as she sauntered towards the bar entrance. Why that woman wore heels so high she couldn't properly walk was completely beyond me. But, the fact that she looked so damn fuckable in them made the urge to complain lessen significantly.

"I'm coming, Emmett, geesh. It's not like the liquor is going to run out," she sneered, getting close enough to loop her arm through mine. Alice had invited us out tonight to hang out with Jasper and a few of her new friends that she promised I would find _interesting_...whatever that meant.

With Alice, I could never tell if interesting was a good or bad thing, so I asked Rose if she wanted to come with. After the last week I had, Rose vowed not to let me get into anymore trouble. And in order to keep an eye on me, she told me I was moving in with her after the invite this weekend. Any other girl would have been dubbed a bitch for being so damned demanding, but Rose was so astoundingly beautiful that anyone who didn't bend to her will was just blind.

We were just a few feet away when someone rushed out of the club. They knocked into me and essentially tossed Rose and her five inch stilletos onto the grass. I hurriedly tried to help her to her feet. As soon as she was righted I glanced around but didn't see anyone next to us.

"They probably ran away when they saw how pissed you looked, Rose," I tried to joke with her as I brushed imaginary dirt from her clothes. Her stern gaze told me that it hadn't worked.

"Let's go inside, and I'll get you a drink, babe."

"Fine, but I want a top shelf martini," Rose pouted, tossing her blond hair over her shoulder. I grinned at her as she once again latched on to my arm for support. As I turned us to make our way into the club, I knew this night was not going to go well.

Standing with their backs to the entrance of the bar were James and his busted lip twin, Tyler. They both had the same stupid look pasted on their face, trying to look rough and mean but coming off more like two scowling toddlers.

"You boys are on restriction and should be back at the house," I said calmly to the two children in my best reprimanding voice.

Tyler's sneer changed as soon as I mentioned the IFC's imposed restriction. He may have liked acting like a bad ass, but I doubted that he was willing to accept the consequences of being one. James on the other hand just didn't give a shit. His parents had money and they had always been able to buy his way out of trouble in the past.

Their bad parenting created the spiteful, stupid monster in front of me. "What, Emmett, are you going to report us? I still haven't figured out who wrote that anonymous letter, but I will...and when I do..." James' ugly face twisted with an evil smile as he trailed off on his threat.

"You will not do anything. And if you continue to disobey the council's punishment, I'll have no choice but to report you." And I really didn't. I was the frat's president, and if two of my brothers were out recklessly disobeying a restriction, I had to report it. Tyler's expression told me he knew it, too.

"We were just leaving," Tyler spoke up, trying to fill his words with disrespect as he yanked on James's arm to pull him away from the bar.

"Em, honey, why don't we just go back to the house? I can help you pack up your room, and you can head by the frat to check on things there," Rose cooed out at me. For as mean as she could appear, her understanding side was just one of the many things I loved about her. I couldn't wait to move in with her and start the next stage of our relationship.

I just had to tell Alice and Edward now. Hopefully, they'd be just as enthused about it as I was.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

APOV

_Oh. My. God._ I couldn't believe that was shy, sweet Bella up there saying those things. It was amazing. Now if we could just get her up there sans the booze...it'd be great. Charlotte's words echoed my thoughts, and I again thought that eventually we could be great friends.

"Maybe next time without the Cuervo?" she asked as Bella drew up a chair at the table. Bella's face was three shades of embarrassment, and I didn't think that she believed that she had just gotten up there and said those things. Those provacative and sexual things. _Damn._

"Maybe...but still with the beers," Bella laughed and threw back the shot we had ordered her at her request. Bella was beautiful, smart, and wickedly talented. Those traits only cemented the need to get her and Edward closer. But the fact that Jasper was the only one here that knew Edward was my brother wasn't helping the situation much.

Charlotte knew that I knew him, but she didn't know in what capacity and Bella had no clue at all. Jasper had warned me earlier tonight saying...'Oh the tangled webs we weave'. I hated being dishonest, but I wanted to have Bella as a friend. I was terrified that she wouldn't let me get to know her if she knew that my brother was the frat guy she was crushing on--even if she at the same time butted heads with him.

And Edward...oh, man. He had no idea that I knew Charlotte _or_ Bella. _Great_. I needed to get home and talk to him, and I _really _needed Charlotte to talk to Bella.

"Wow, Jasper, I'm kinda tired. I think I may head back to the apartment." I faked a yawn and caught a sideways glance from both him and Charlotte. The only one that didn't catch it was Bella; she was still looking into the bottom of her now empty shot glass.

"Darlin, I'll be over as soon as I close the bar up." Jasper leaned into me and lightly kissed my lips, whispering about tangled webs again. "Ladies," he nodded to Charlotte and Bella. "I have to get back to work. Bella, again next week?" he asked of her, getting a nod for an answer.

Bella's eyes drooped from the alcohol running through her system and her nod was slow and measured. "On that note, I think I'm going to take Bella back to our room," Charlotte drawled out and gave me a quick wink. I noticed Jasper shake his head as he walked off...back to work (as he had said).

"Why are we leaving so soon?" Bella's slurred words dropped from her mouth. Charlotte grabbed just below Bella's elbow and helped her stand up.

"Beacuse, darlin', your fans are closing in on us...unless you want to sit and sign some autographs..."

"No!" Bella's frantic voice yelled as she snapped up and took in her surroundings. Unintentionally, so did I...and Charlotte was right. Several of the tables around us had filled up, and they seemed to be inching closer to Bella.

Ninety-five percent of them were men--wound up on Bella's poetry, I was sure--the other five were a mix of the hippie poets that were regulars and a few butch girls hanging on to the hope of the lesbian rumor being true.

I took in the diverse crowd as Bella lunged forward at me. She wrapped me up in a tight, sloppy hug and bid me a goodnight. Charlotte lowered her voice and promised again that she'd talk to her in the morning.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

EPOV

I could kill Alice right now. Literally wrap my hands around her neck and squeeze. _Who are you kidding? You know you wouldn't._ I know that! But how could she tell me all about the flowers and then tell me she had to leave? She had a date with Jasper and some friends. Didn't she know that this was more important? Jasper and drinks could wait.

But since she was gone, it gave me more time to think of how much I wanted to ask her. I knew that I wanted all the details to come from Bella. It was her story to tell, yes, but the fact that some creepy shit was happening changed some things.

Also, there were some things that Alice didn't know about that I wanted some info on. The night I had carried Bella home, she had murmered about a 'Sex God', Sappho, and Japanese Honeysuckles. None of those things pertained to her past. So...I figured I could busy myself with those things alone.

I started off googling sex god and noticed the massive amount of porn that popped up. _Haha, I doubt Bella's a porn freak._ Okay, so I let that one go for a moment. Next, I typed in Sappho's name and came up with most the same information that Charlotte had complied into the neat little packets. That only left me with one other option.

Japanese honeysuckles. I started by clicking on the image results that had been found. They were vines that had bright green leaves and stark white flowers. The petals of the flower looked almost bent backwards; they looked awkwardly pretty. Switching back to the information found, I scanned through it and learned some interesting stuff. Although, it only piqued my curiosity as to why Bella would mention it. According to my google search, the vines crawl out and cover any surrounding vegetation, blocking the sun. Eventually, any competing vegetation dies from the lack of sunshine and the honeysuckle overgrowth. Basically, it has no natural enemy and takes over anything that gets in its way.

Beautiful, strong, and doesn't take crap from anyone..._Sound like someone we know?_ Yeah but it's also a predator that consumes everything around it until its the only thing left. In other words, it pushes everything around it away and then its left all by itself. _Ding--still sounding like someone we know? Well, minus the predatory part...hopefully._

Images of Bella arguing with me during that first study session, her kissing Charlotte (which I heard was HOT), and Bella curled into me as I carried her home and breathed her in took over my mind. I closed my laptop and crossed to my bedroom door, closed it, and made sure the lock was turned--just in case. I went back to my bed and began another evening with Handgelina Jolie and Palmela Handerson. _Seriously? Another night of self love? _I was frustrated. After hours of Bella on the brain, I was crazy with need and ready to explode.

I was just getting started on round two when I heard a loud knock at my door.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, every time you jerk off...God kills a kitten!" Alice screamed at me through the door. The fact that she knew exactly what I was doing made my dick go instantly limp. _Perfect, thoughts of dead kittens and Alice on the other side of my door...I'm going to need some serious therapy to get over this._ "Put on some pants and get out here if you want to talk about Bella." I scrambled out of bed and huffed out an annoyed 'okay' as I searched for my discarded sweat pants. "Ewww. And. Wash. Your. Hands...both of them!" she continued to reprimand me, reminding me of how I'd never have an erection again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Seven minutes later, I was fully clothed with sanitized hands and sitting in the living room. Ali was pacing in front of me and recognized that she was still stressed about the whole thing.

"Ali," I spoke to her quietly trying to gain her attention. "Alice, its okay." I tried reassuring her, yet she still paced. Sitting back, I resolved to wait for her to come around on her own.

Without speaking a word, she came and took her usual position next to me. "Edward, tell me what you want to know." She still hadn't looked at me and that worried me the most. It seemed as if she was hiding her eyes from me so that I couldn't see what lay behind them.

I reached for her hand and begun rubbing soothing circles (usually what she did for me). "Ali, I still want to hear about Bella's past from Bella. But you need to tell me if there's something I need to know now." Alice's shoulders relaxed visibly at my request. I didn't want her to tell me all the rumor mill gossip about the girl...just if I should be worried. And if Alice's behavior was any indication, I obviously should be.

"Bella's bothersome ex-boyfriend I mentioned before..." she spoke softly, her eyes finally reaching up to mine. "By bothersome...I really meant stalker." Alice rushed the words out as only Alice could. As one long word.

"Stalker." I heard myself say the word, but I couldn't actually remember saying it. "Stalker, Alice?"

"Yes, I told you he was probably part of the reason she left. You said she explained him as an ex that didn't take the break up well?" I ran through the short, uninformative conversation Bella and I had about _Mike._ When she had said that he didn't take the break up well, I thought she meant he cried or acted out by yelling or begging...definitely not stalking.

"The flowers?" The words choked in my throat, and everything hit me all at once. I tried being Bella's secret admirer, but so had someone else...with very different intentions than me. I didn't want to risk scaring her. _Oh God, and you wondered why she freaked out at all of the unprovoked gifts. She was most likely having a panic attack._

"Edward, if you want the details..."Alice started, but I cut her off.

"I still want to hear those from Bella," I said a little too sharply. The look of shock on my twin's face brought me back. "Sorry, Ali. It's a lot to take in, even with as little as I know. But I do still want to hear about it from her. Thanks for the warning, though."

Alice's hand gripped mine and stilled the circles I was still rubbing. "Edward, brother dear. I can keep an eye on her on campus and Ang has her at the tavern, but if you go anywhere off campus with her...you need to be aware of what's around you."

"We have the invite this weekend and Charlotte's going too. So we'll have it handled there," I reassured my sister before looking for reassurance of my own. "Do you think it could be Mike?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Leave me some love and I'll send you some hugs in return. Review #250 gets the next full chapter before I post!!!**

The kitten/masturbation comment is from a review I got on twi from sagewoman....thanks hun.

Ever written/received a naughty note??  



	12. Bimbo Brigade Bitch Slaps

**A/N: I want to give lots of wet kisses to my beta Char aka lexiecullen17. She talked me off the ledge in this chapter :) And to those of you that let me know the last chappie was too short, this one's for you all 10k+ words of it MWAH, bb's!!**

**I love all the reviews and alerts that y'all have done for this story...I squee everytime I get an e-mail. Would love to chat with y'all head on over to twitter I'm il_bel_mondo or come talk on the forum on twi.  
**  
**KyuketsukiInoki leaves me love on every chapter and makes my heart smile :) and to a new reader....kismit1496 who read all the chapters in one sitting and left me some love on each one ::smoochies:: honey**

**Kharizmatik author of EP has been hospitalized and I wish her and Ben my sympathies and well wishes. If you'd like to leave her some get well comments or just some hugs you can do so on the blog  
**

**www dot twitlonger dot com/show/pqi8**

**lastly I do not own Twilight--that's all SM--I do however own this storyline **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

BPOV

"Tell me again...why did I agree to this?" I growled out at the two makeover man handlers, both of whom were currently using their hands to answer while yielding an array of torture devices.

"Because you want to look perfect," Charlotte stated. "For the 'Sex God." _Evil southern hussie. I wish I'd never told her the nickname I had for Edward. _I glared at her, but she was right--I did want to. More than that, I _needed_ to. Having the upper hand in any situation had proved best in the past, so if I looked like something to eat he'd be on his best behavior in hopes of getting a taste. _Oh, how I want him to taste._ I stifled a moan as one of the many inappropriate fantasies I'd been having popped into my head.

"Besides that," Alice chimed in with her overly perky attitude, "our names are on this!" She waved her hand with an over exaggerated flick of her hand, coming dangerously close to smacking Charlotte in the chin with a bristly round brush.

"Exactly! We are all over this," Charlotte added while swinging the curling iron between the two of them. _Mother of Mary, I hope that thing is not turned on. _"And I, for one, will not allow you to step foot out of this dorm room if one hair is out of place." My roommate was reinforcing her former guidelines--which I had somehow agreed to--and she fully expected my cooperation.

"Fine, if you must," I sighed, only relenting because two against one in any situation was bad, but add in curling irons, brushes, bobby pins, and the entirety of our pharmacy's cosmetics department...I was bound to lose. Plus, I _really_ needed to know what was in the damn garment bag. It was calling to me from the hook on the bathroom door. And I was positive Char hung it there as a reminder when she stuck me in the chair facing it. _I repeat again....evil, evil, and evil._ She promised that as soon as my face was made up, I could see what was in the bag. Hopefully it wasn't as bad as the barely there dresses I was conjuring up in my mind.

Since I clearly wasn't going to win, I let them continue. As they went back to discussing my 'look' for the night, I thought back on the week I had. The creepy, awful, full of weirdness week I had. It was terrible, and the more I thought about it, the weirder is all seemed. As well as the random assortment of 'gifts' that had been appearing, I started getting late night phone calls and knocks at the door with no one there.

A cold shiver ran through my now tense body as memories shot through my frantic brain. No! This couldn't be happening again. Wasn't one stalker enough for one lifetime? It had to be a bad joke. I hoped. But thinking back on my week, I was getting progressively more nervous.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I had gone to bed drunk but elated; I was going out with Edward this weekend...finally. Sometime after I'd fallen into an inebriated slumber, my phone had started chirping away. Each time I would reach to answer, though, the ringing would stop. Checking the screen, I saw that it was from a private number. Creeptastic, right? After about an hour of this, I shut my phone off.  
_  
_Due to my late night caller, Monday morning was slow, and I was dragging in every way possible. Plus, I couldn't shake the feeling I had that someone was watching me. I should have known that things would only get weirder. Such is my luck._

_That afternoon, Charlotte and I grabbed a quick bite to eat. When the bill came, it had already been paid for. I thought it was odd at the time, but Char had chalked it up to some flirty guy trying to catch our attention. When she asked the waiter to tell whoever had paid "thank you," he said that the person had left immediately after they paid--in cash. Check one in the weird box._

_Looking at my watch, I saw that I had a little bit of time before work, but I was anxious to get moving. I arrived early to work--and even there--I still couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched._

_"So, baby girl. The rumor mill has it that you accepted a date from your Prince Charming." Angie smiled as I stepped through the door. Her greeting should have been a question, but I knew deep inside that Angie hardly ever asked a question she didn't know the answer to. And more often than not, she knew when the rumor mill was spinning shit, and she had never been shy about setting people straight. I should have been shocked that she knew, but...this was Angie. Of course she knew. And was it so wrong to hope that Edward had maybe been excited enough to tell someone?_

_"Hmm, Ang," I said with a shit eating grin plastered to my face, "I have no idea what you're referring to." I knew damn well that I was fooling no one._

_"Well, if that's the case, I guess you can pick up an extra shift on Saturday night. You know...being that you're dateless and all." Ha ha. She was one wicked bitch when she wanted to be. She knew that I'd spill my guts, so I cut to the chase and sat at the bar, ready to tell all._

_"No, Angie, I can't work. I have a date." That was sweet and simple enough, right? As if on cue she cleared her throat and gave me a very demanding glare. Okay, so that wasn't going to fly with her. I decided to confirm the rumor. "Fine, fine...I'm going to the SAE invite."_

_Angela's eyes visibly brightened at my confession, looking like a five year old that had been transported to fucking Disney World. "Mmhm, and who is your date? I heard a rumor, but I know it must be a mistake. You hate frat boys--even pretty lipped, sexy hair, save damsel in distress types, right?"_

_"I need a drink," I huffed out. As Angela poured me a shot of Cuervo, she gave me her best 'mom' look--the one that knows when you're holding something back, and I gave in. "Shit, I broke down, Ang. I don't know what came over me but I had to say yes." I finally admitted it to myself. My face fell into my hands, and I was suddenly overcome with old memories of frat parties and invites and Mike._

_"Don't," Angela said while she rounded the bar and pulled up the stool next to me. "Don't do that, Bella," she stated strongly. "You have to let yourself move on...besides, he's a nice guy." Then in barely above a whisper, she added the same thing Edward had said the night previous. "He's not him, Bell."_

_I downed the shot and took a deep, cleansing breath. "I know that, it's just...it's just...I don't know how to block out the old shit and let in the new. How do I let myself relax?" This was the very thing that had been plaguing me since the first night I laid eyes on my 'Sex God'._

_"You can't forget or push it out of your mind. You need to hold on to those things, so that you know how to avoid being in that situation again. But, in all seriousness, Cullen is a nice guy. I really don't think he'd hurt you." Angie wrapped an arm around my shoulder as she stood._

_I closed my eyes and willed my newly formed tears not to fall. I heard her retreating footsteps and knew that I needed to get my shit together for my shift. Before she closed the door to the back of the bar, she tossed out one last comment. "But besides that...I already threatened his pretty little face if he so much as blinks at you the wrong way. Now, get to work, bitch."_

_I laughed a loud throaty laugh, put my shot glass behind the bar, and went to put my stuff in my locker. The night went smoothly--so smoothly, in fact, that I didn't quite want to go back to my dorm. My tips had been great, only a few guys hit on me, and even less attempted to grab my ass or tits. All in all, it had been a good one. And I temporarily forgot about all of the weird shit that had been happening. But, lucky for me and my roomie, we were reminded bright and early the next day._

_Tuesday began with someone pounding the shit out of our dorm door. Charlotte groaned, stumbling her way to the door. She swung the door open, slamming it into the wall with with a loud thud. I jumped out of bed only to see her standing there staring into the hallway with no one on the other side._

_"What the hell?" she said and then she jerked away from the entryway. I rushed beside her. I took a one look at her face and was confused. Her expression was a hard to read, blank stare directed at the floor._

_I scanned the hall and saw that we were alone. Following Charlotte's gaze, my eyes fell upon a small crimson colored box. It was wrapped in shiny foiled paper with a big black velvet bow on top. The bow was almost the same size as the top of the box. Just under it--taped to the box--was an envelope._

_A long hour later, we sat on my bed, staring at the box. The envelope laid empty on the small table, its contents passing between our hands. We sat there, not saying a word, as we studied everything. Inside the envelope there were pictures--well, random snap shots would be a better description. There were close to fifteen pictures, I'd guesstimate. All of them had two things in common. Each one depicted Edward and I over the past few weeks, and each one had been ripped apart--literally separating the two of us. It was vicious, and I could honestly say that I was a bit panicked. It was clear that Edward was somehow involved in this situation, and I wasn't quite sure what to make of that yet._

_Since opening the envelope, neither Charlotte nor I had said anything. A few gasps and 'oh my's' had been uttered...but nothing else. We eyed the beautifully decorated box like it was a ticking time bomb set to go off as soon as I pulled the soft velvety bow away. I had just mustered the courage to put the pictures back into the envelope when Charlotte spoke up. I was terrified that she was about to tell me I was a crazy bitch and that she was moving out. I didn't think I could handle that. Unfortunately, she had something equally as dreadful in mind._

_"Bella," Charlotte spoke softly to me, like I was the ticking time bomb. "You have to tell Edward about Mike. Everything."_

_"No!' I cried out, wretched and choked. And then I began sobbing, fat tears welling in my eyes and leaving salty streaks down my cheeks. I could barely breath with the force of it all._

_Charlotte held me close as I curled in the fetal position on her lap. She let me cry the whole thing out and didn't speak again until my sobs had quieted to a few sniffles and some gasps of breath. She decided that we should skip our classes for the day, and I agreed._

_"Bella, I need to tell you something, and I need you to be calm and listen, okay? Please don't get mad." I nodded, afraid of my voice breaking under the pressure of words. She took a deep breath and continued. "Edward sent you breakfast the other morning...and the itunes gift card from drunk cab girl."_

_"O-o-oh-kay," I stuttered, trying to make sense of that sentence. It took me a second to notice that she had left out the flowers from her list. Thoughts kept bouncing through my mind, wondering who the hell those had come from. Edward had been at our apartment right after they had been delivered, and now that I was thinking about it, he seemed almost jealous of the vase of yellow and purple blossoms._

_I had stupidly assumed that everything had been coincidence that day--or the work of only __**one**__ secret admirer. Oh my sweet baby Jesus. How wrong had I been?_

"Bella? BEL-LA?" Charlotte was snapping her fingers in front of my face, trying to get my attention. I shook the thoughts out of my head and offered her up a weak smile.

"I'm going to do your hair," Alice said sternly, and I wondered what heated argument had transpired while I had checked out. "That way you don't look like a pageant girl," she added in snidely. Sure enough Charlotte could be heard huffing at the door.

Again, I smiled. "Whatever you two think is best. This is so not my thing." Alice wore a smug shit-eating grin while Charlotte grumbled to my right.

"I'm gonna grab us something to drink, and then I'll be back to do your make up." I was positive she wasn't even talking to me anymore. _What have I done, letting these two control freaks battle over my wardrobe?_ Well, at least I'd be entertained while being tortured.

"Bella, just relax and let me work my magic," Alice cooed at me sweetly. "It'll be great, Bella. You're going to have so much fun."

"Have you been before, Alice?" I asked, just to keep my mind from wandering back to this week's events.

"No, but my brothers have. And my brother's girlfriend always has a blast." Alice babbled on about going to dinner and dancing and drinking. She was quite happy as she chirped about the stupid drunk people that I'd normally be subjected to at work. And now I could hang out with them all night long. _Oh, joy. _I was beginning to see why Edward avoided these things.

"Ouch!" I yelped as Alice's round brush got tangled in the mess of my hair. "Alice!" I screeched at her.

"Oops, sorry," she quipped. "I didn't realize how tangly your hair was--conditioner much, Bella?" As she continued rambling, I did what I do best...blocked her pipsqueak ass out. Unfortunately for me, quieting out her only brought my thoughts back to my week of horrors.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Wednesday came and went with only a few random phone calls, but that weird feeling of being watched stayed with me. I would say we were up to check three in the weird box. I finally gave in and called Edward on Thursday._

_"Hey, Edward," I spoke, so unsure of what I was going to say to him._

_"Bella? I wasn't sure if you would call or not." He sounded instantly relieved and then just as quickly, worried. "Oh no, you're not calling to back out on me, are you?"_

_I giggled a bit. I never saw him as insecure or, at least, not confident. "No, it's nothing like that." I laughed and then whispered the next part. "But you may be the one who wants to back out."_

_"What'd you say, Bella? I couldn't hear you very well." When I didn't answer, he didn't push it. "Soooo, what's up?" Edward's smooth voice was unsteady, and he sounded nervous. Shit, I was the nervous one here...but it was nice to know that I wasn't not the only one._

_"I called because...um...I wanted to see if you could come over?" I asked hesitantly. Originally, I had planned on meeting him somewhere on campus, but I hadn't anticipated his nervousness. I panicked. If he ran away screaming and yelling, I wanted to comfort and anonymity of my room. "I want to tell you about Mike and anything else you have questions about." And before he could reject me I added in, "This is a one time offer only, Cullen. Take it or leave it."_

_"When should I come over?" was his only response._

_I told him to come at dinner time. That way, Charlotte would be close by, and I knew that I could rely on her to lend a hand if I had a complete mental breakdown...which at this time I thought was pretty likely._

_At six thirty there was a knock at the door. After a moment of hesitation, I noticed it wasn't the loud thudding that had been occurring and decided that it was either Edward or the pizza delivery guy._

_To my disappointment, it was only the pizza guy. He tried flirting with Charlotte, only to be let down hard by a very anxious belle waiting for her Peter to arrive. No sex = grumpy Charlotte. She slammed the door shut, but the noise never came. I looked up to see Edward's palm up; he had stopped the door short of slamming into his face._

_"Charlotte, if you didn't want to share the pizza you could have just said so," he joked awkwardly as he stepped inside of our dorm room. My eyes caught his, and I could see the curiosity building behind the intense green._

_"Um, yeah..." Charlotte trailed off, Edward's eyes never leaving mine. "I'll be in the commons area, watching tv. Holler if ya' need me, sugar," she spoke directly to me. For the life of me, though, I couldn't pull my gaze away from his. Shit, why did my past have to be so fucked?_

"Alright, Bell, I'm going to hand you the mirror." Alice interrupted my thoughts, and I was grateful. "Tell me if you hate it--which you won't--because I did it, and it's perfection," she breathed out all at once. The conceited little pixie rivaled Charlotte in her confidence. How I ended up with two such self assured friends, I still didn't know.

I snatched the waiting mirror from her hands and took a look at Alice's handiwork. "Wow!" I gasped. I was blown away by what she had done--or what she hadn't done, rather. I was eternally grateful that she took over for Charlotte. Had Char been in charge, I was sure there would have been a can of hairspray used. But not Alice. She decided for natural, and I loved it. My hair was very old Hollywood. Soft waves framed my face, and my hair looked sleek, soft. I wanted to run my fingers through it.

Acting on impulse I reached to touch it, but she swatted my hand away before I could get to it. "Don't you dare mess that up," Alice chided. "If you run your hands through it, it will make it all stringy and messy looking. No touching!"

"Awww, Bella!" Charlotte drawled. "Your hair looks perfect, sugar." She leaned down to hand me a soda and inspected my hair before whispering, "I see the hairbrush hoarder did a good job." I couldn't help it, I had to giggle.

What? How was I supposed to keep quiet while they act like rivaling cheer squads? I could imagine Alice responding with a "Bring it, Bitch." It would have been classic. Instead, Alice said she was off to pick up one last thing. She winked at Charlotte and then left the bathroom. I knew it, they were conspiring against me. Slunts!

"Darlin', I'll be right back. I want to see if the evil sprite can leave the dark side and grab us some lunch." She turned and disappeared. I could hear the two of them in the room discussing what we should all eat for lunch. And, as with everything else, I was not asked my opinion. Ha-ha, it was like being five all over again.

I heard the door click and was suddenly lost in my thoughts again.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_The click of the door, as Charlotte left, broke the invisible line stringing my sight to Edward's._

_"Want a slice?" I motioned towards the box on the small table, which was sitting right next to the unopened crimson-colored box. Eward's sights fell upon the box and faltered for a second._

_He shook his head solemnly and crossed the room to the couch. He sat next to me---close to my body--our knees touching. As soon as they met, his shoulders relaxed, and he let out a heavy breath. "Okay, Bella. I want you know that you can tell me anything. I may seem like a bull-headed, stubborn ass most of the time, but I'm a good listener."_

_I smiled at his back handed compliment to himself, and my stomach unclenched. I wanted Edward to know everything. For the first time, well, ever...I wanted to let someone in and let them know why I was so undeniably damaged. Edward made me feel safe._

_I smiled weakly and spoke softly. "I met Mike at freshman orientation. He seemed really nice. He was so excited about the whole college experience." Thinking back on it, he reminded me of one of those yappy small dogs excited to see their owner. I smiled at the thought, and without looking up at Edward, I pushed forward._

_"He looked like the stereotypical All American Boy. So, when he asked me out...I said yes. I was naive and stupid and just took everything he said at face value." Needing a break, I grabbed a slice of pepperoni and filled my mouth, taking the time I chewed to think about what to say next._

_Edward caught my eye and smiled reassuringly. In that moment, I hated Mike even more for ruining me--breaking me. I swallowed my food and decided to try the band-aid adage--the faster you rip it off the less it will hurt. God, how I hoped that was true._

_"We dated all of freshman year and sophomore year. Towards the end, I noticed that Mike had become really jealous. He wanted to know where I was and who I was with all the time. It was odd, and he got mean. He would have these outbursts..."_

_"Did. He. Hit. You?" Edward's interrupted, his controlled rage evident. I couldn't understand why he was mad. "Bella, did he hit you?"_

_"No, not then," I stammered, and my mouth fell open. I hadn't meant to add in the last part. But before he could question what I had just said, I began talking again. It seemed that now that I had started, I couldn't stop. "Anyway, after a particularly bad fight with Mike, I went over to my mother, Renee's, house for dinner. She convinced me to go back and talk it out with him." Other than my mom, no one knew the specifics I was telling Edward now._

_"What happened, Bella?" he whispered, placing his hand over my shaking one, which was resting uneasily on my knee._

_"I wanted to go to my dorm room and change before I headed to his frat house." Pausing, I took a deep breath to steady my voice. I had no desire to relive the night I was about to explain, but I didn't want anything holding me back from trying to be with the gloriously patient man next to me. "I walked into my room, and there--on _my_ bed--was my roommate, Jessica, screwing Mike's brains out."_

_Understanding flashed in his eyes, and they suddenly grew a deeper, darker shade of the vibrant green that usually resided there. I squeezed his hand that still lay atop mine. "I moved my stuff out of the room the next day and stayed at my mom's house. Mike called and called, but I refused to speak to him. Then, he started showing up at my classes, my job, and finally...my mother's home."  
_

"Bella," Charlotte called to me from just outside the door, pulling me back to the present. "Is Indian food okay with you?"

"Yeah, can you grab me a chicken sagwala with the rice?" I yelled to Char, who had her phone shoved against her ear as she eyed me.

She gave me a thumbs up, indicating that Alice had heard my request. "Mmhmm, yes, ma'am. That's just what I was thinkin'," she mumbled, still eyeing me. I got the distinct impression they were plotting via the phone now.

Charlotte flipped her phone closed and flashed me a bright smile. _Run now!_ It was one of those predatory smiles--the ones that lure you in before they bite your face off.

"Sugar, I'm gonna go a bit 'sparkly' with your make up," she said, actually using air quotations around the word "sparkly." I was about to protest when she held up her hand to my opened mouth. "The theme is an ice ball, and it'll work perfect with your outfit. Alice agrees." As if that settled it, she started unloading the bag of cosmetics she'd purchased without my consent.

If she could play dirty, so could I. "So, when am I going to meet Peter?" He had arrived late last night and she had rushed to meet him--not returning to our dorm until this morning.

Charlotte stopped everything she was doing and a huge stupid grin settled on her face. "In a bit. He'll be meeting us for dinner and then we'll all head to the invite together."

"Yippee," I cheered, feigning excitement. Charlotte saw through it.

"You know you're excited to go out with your dream man, Bella. Plus, you don't have to hide anything from him now." Her mention of my confession to Edward brought the fresh memory back with a vengeance. Less than two days ago, I had spilled my horrid past to him. More like, spewed all over him, really. I was surprised he still wanted to go out with me for all I'd put him through.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Tears started falling silently down my cheeks as I recalled what happened next--the worst and most important part of the story. Edward shushed me and told me we could stop anytime I wanted. I refused his offer and told him that I _needed_ to tell him. He had to know why I was so fucked up when it came to guys--so guarded and cautious._

_"I called the police, and they said they couldn't really do anything. He hadn't physically harmed me, but they would warn him to stay away. Let's just say...he didn't like receiving the warning." Before I could rethink what the hell I was doing, I raised the hem of my shirt slightly and turned so Edward could see my lower back. Just below my ribs on my right side was a small set of scars._

_He reached over and ran his fingertips over the raised red flesh. "What the fuck, Bella?" His voice wasn't harsh as his fingers traced slow, soothing circles reverently over the welted scars. I wished more than anything that his touch could make them disappear--all of them--the scars both inside and out._

_"That same night," I lowered my shirt and focused my stare on my hands as I clasped them tightly in my lap. "I was attacked outside of my mom's house. She was out with my step dad. I was grabbed from behind. I couldn't see anything, but the man sounded and smelled like the man I had dated for the past two years. I'm not sure what happened." The words felt strangled in my throat; I could feel the sobs nearing the precipice of release, but I couldn't let them out yet. The hardest part was yet to come. "The doctors said that I blacked out and a neighbor had called 911. My ribs were broken, and I had some skin lacerations. My kidney was bruised, and my right cheek was almost shattered. He evidently slammed me face first into my car's hood...before he beat me."_

_Edward finally broke the invisible line between us as my chest continued to heave and my breathing became more labored. He wrapped me into his warm, safe, all-encompassing arms, and finally the sobs I had choked back broke through the dam. He stroked my hair and rocked me gently until my breathing became more normal._

_"I pressed charges, but his lawyer had them dismissed," I spoke softly into his chest. I felt Edward's muscles tighten and before he could voice his agitation, I finished what I had to say. "I couldn't identify Mike. They argued that he and I had dated, so, of course, his finger prints were on my car. Without identification, they couldn't hold him. But the judge _did_ grant a restraining order." I closed my eyes and tried to relax my body against him. This was _so _not how I pictured our first embrace to go. "My mom and I didn't think he'd abide by the order and my father is having a rough time dealing with a pretty nasty divorce, so I moved here."_

A luscious, savory smell broke me away from the tortured memory that had my stomach clenched in knots. I opened my eyes, the room came back into focus. Standing there, in all her tiny glory, was Alice with her hands firmly planted on her hips. Charlotte glared at her menacingly.

I had to stifle the giggle that wanted to break free at the sight. _Jeesh, talk about a Davis and Goliath female personification._ That was it. The giggles burst forth, bringing all attention back to me. Both women looked at me, back to one other, and burst into laughter as well.

"What are you two arguing over, now?" I chuckled. The fact was, they had been arguing all day--it was like having divorced parents again. Except in this case, they were trading me off for makeover visitation. It hadn't escaped my attention that neither were present during the other's beautification process.

"I was just sayin'," Alice piped up quickly to give her side, "That _Charlotte_ should have waited to do your lips until after you ate. You're gonna have to redo them now."

"Puh-lease, pipsqueak. I needed to see the whole look together to make sure it would all mesh. And by the way, it's only lip stain--not freaking cosmetic surgery I have to re-perform," Charlotte scowled, wielding a tube of reddish brown lip stain in the air to punctuate her point.

"Can we just eat?" I asked, tearing their attention away from each other again. Noticing the time on the clock, I added, "Edward will be here in not too long, and I still need to get dressed."

My frantic statement was met with two pairs of wicked, scheming eyes. "Oh, sugar," Charlotte drawled, smiling devilishly, "You have plenty of time to get dressed." I knew they were up to something with the outfit--_like maybe wait until last minute to show it to me so I have no choice but to wear whatever the fuck is zipped in that bag._ Yup. That was it; I had officially figured out their plan, and it wasn't making me any less nervous.

"She's so right, Bella. Now, come on. Let's eat before the food gets cold," Alice added, seemingly on cue, thus confirming my fear. She knew that she could distract me with the promise of food. Alice was one not to be left out. Thinking about her over zealousness caused me to wonder if she and Edward's hyperactive sister would get along.  
_  
__**FLASHBACK**_

_"Bella, I'm so sorry." Edward spoke into my hair. Suddenly, he pulled back to look into my eyes. "Um, I have to tell you something, but I need you to know I had the best intentions." I had no idea what the fuck he was talking about, but then it hit me...Charlotte had said he was the one who sent me breakfast and the itunes gift card._

_I didn't say anything and waited for him to continue on. "I had the Drip-n-Sip bring you breakfast the other morning. And the chick from the night I met you, I asked her to give you the gift card." He took a deep, calming breath and squeezed my shoulder with his hand. "But if I had known about any of this, I would've told my sister it was a bad idea. You have to understand...she can go overboard when she's excited about something."_

_I laughed and angled my body so that I could turn my face towards him. "Edward, it's okay. I have a few friends like that, if you hadn't noticed." I mean, for heaven's sake, Charlotte had accepted his invite for me, chosen my outfit, and recruited help to 'pretty me up.'_

_Edward's face softened at the fact--I was sure-- I was joking about it. "But, Bella, I didn't send you those flowers." His beautiful face was no longer soft as it filled with anger._

_"I kind of figured they weren't from you when you gave them a death glare the other day." I laughed, trying to lighten the mood because I really didn't want to think about where the flowers potentially came from._

_"Remember I told you how overzealous my sister can be?" he asked, and I nodded, anxiety running high in my veins. "She asked a florist about the flowers, and he said they were an odd arrangement--they don't have the best meaning."_

_"What do you mean, exactly?" I had a sudden burst of images pulse through my brain. Purples and golds and what had the card said? Everything means something and some things mean everything._

_"The flowers in the arrangement mean beware, distrust, and secret admirer." He barely raised his voice loud enough for me to hear. If it hadn't been for the vibration of his voice in his chest, I would have tried to convince myself he hadn't spoken at all._

_"It's more than that, Edward." Too many things were running all at once. I wasn't sure where my mind was headed in the reasoning department and I could use any other interpretations I could get. "Purple and gold are my old college's colors, and that box..." I raised a finger and pointed towards the crimson package on my table, "That box was at our door with an envelope attached to it. The envelope had pictures of us in it. And the pictures were ripped in half..."_

_"When? This morning?" Edward's panicky, anxious intonation startled me._

_"No, it came Tuesday morning. Charlotte and I looked at the pictures already, but I refused to open the box. It gives me a bad feeling." On instinct, I curled myself back into Edward's chest, not even thinking twice about how intimate our position would look to an outsider._

_"So, it's just been sitting there for two days?" I nodded slowly, waiting for the accusatory words of caution and disapproval to come, but they never did. Instead, Edward wrapped him arms tightly around my frame, like he was shielding me from everything that had transpired this past week. "Bella," he spoke softly. "Can I see the pictures?" I could feel his words rustle through my hair as his breath cascaded over me._

_I stood up quickly, extracting myself from his arms, and crossed over to my dresser to grab the envelope. With an outstretched arm, I offered it to Edward. Without looking back, I heard the crinkle of the paper as he poured out the contents of the envelope and rifled through the pictures. Moments later, I felt him grasp my hand in his, pulling me back towards his warm body . "Bella, how about we open the box together?"_

_There was a weird, awkward pause as he awaited my answer. I couldn't bring myself to speak--I had talked so much, shared too much already today. So, instead of a verbal response, I simply handed him the wrapped up box._

_Without a single word, Edward's interlaced his fingers with mine, leading us back to the couch. I sat down on the edge of the cushion, my knee bouncing frantically. He slowly untied the black bow, letting it fall to the floor at his feet. The loud rustling of the foiled paper echoed through the quieted room._

_"What the fuck is this?" Edward shouted so loudly that it felt like the walls were vibrating. The box had fallen and its contents spilled on the floor. Lying there was a dark-colored hoodie with Greek letters across the front, a large S, A, and E. I only knew two people from that particular frat...Edward and Mike._

_"Bella?" Edward tried calling to me as he regained some composure. But I couldn't move--couldn't pull my eyes away from the puddle of clothing on the floor. "Bella," he continued, "I think I know who sent the sweatshirt." Without waiting for me to jump to any conclusions, Edward spun his theory. "It has to be James. After we 'talked' about how reprehensible his behavior was, he threatened to try to get you before I could."_

_Wait...what? Did he realized he just said that out loud? His face contorted, realizing at the same time that he had said that last part out loud._

_"I told him you weren't a game and that he needed to back off," Edward clarified. "When IFC found out about his little stunt, they disciplined him. He's not even allowed to participate in any SAE events for the year and he was really angry. This has to be him."_

_I heard everything he said, I really did. And while it made perfect sense, something nagged at me. The way Edward had emphasized the words 'has to be' in reference to James...I wasn't so sure Edward actually believed it._

I could hear the rustling noise clear as day, as if the present were being unwrapped again. The added whispers and snorted giggles gave way to it being something else, transporting me back to the present.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked, concerned. In all honesty, I remembered more of the past days' events than I did of the girl time today. "You've been out of it a lot today. Are you nervous about your date?"

"'Cause you know it'll be okay, right?" Charlotte's comforting voice wrapped around me, and I took solace in that fact that she'd be next to me tonight. She must've been on the same wave length because as I thought it, she voiced it. "Peter and I will be right there, sugar. If you wanna bail or anything at all--you just let me know."

"Thanks guys. I think I'll be all right." My words came out soft and unsure, and I felt the sudden need to reinforce what they meant. "Everything's on the table. He knows how truly fucked up I am. And I might be a little nervous he won't show."

"Oh, he'll be here," they said in unison cheerfully as scary-ass wonder twin images flashed before my eyes.

"Let's get you dressed and turn you in to the hot bitch you are." Alice's words made me want to laugh, but the seriousness in her face pushed the hilarity away.

"This," Charlotte announced gleefully, like god damned Vanna White, "This is for you. Compliments of Kevin the Fierce." _Ooooh, Kevin, you chubby girl jeans wearing personal shopper! If this is bad, I will hunt you down, _I thought to myself with eyes clenched shut. I peeked one eye open, nervous to see if something scary was standing there...but there wasn't.

"It. Is. Perfect!" My shocked confession lifted a heavy weight off my shoulders. And even though I was _clearly_ not Kevin's type, I could kiss him--on the mouth (yeah, I said it).

In Char's hands was a gorgeous--albeit short--silver and white sequined dress. It hit mid thigh and would leave my shoulders bare. A thin strip of shimmering material connected the torso to the neck, which was styled into a choker. I was in love. But trying to stay true to my difficult nature, I chimed in with, "If I'm wearing the barely there dress, what will you be in?"

Charlotte's whole face lit up, and Alice clapped as she bounced in place excitedly. _These two have way more in common than they would care to admit._ She oped the closet door wider to reveal a floor length dress, which I could die in--or get married in (same thing, right?).

"It's a Rachel Gilbert Lyla dress," Charlotte told me. The fact that the dress had a name didn't go unnoticed. Named dresses = way more money than I wanted to think about. "It's silk and feels like heaven. Peter won't know what hit him," she said proudly, the full power of her Texas accent present.

Suddenly, the bouncing Alice could no longer be contained. "I have a surprise!" she blurted out. I knew she was supposed to get me shoes, but I didn't expect to hear what she said next. "For _both_ of you," Alice added. My eyes darted over to Charlotte whose face held a shocked/surprised expression.

Alice made her way to my roommate and handed her a small shoe box. The lid dropped to the floor and elated squeals pierced my eardrums. A pair of very expensive looking white shoes hung on Charlotte's fingers. They were a beautiful pair of strappy stilletto sandals adorned with jewels. "Swarovski Crystals," Alice explained to my curious gaze.

Then, she leaned into me and embraced me tightly--just as she had the first night she _ran_ into me. "These," Alice's slender finger pointed to a long black box that I knew, from experience, held boots. "These are for you. I know they'll look great, and because you love me, you won't argue." She grinned fiercely at me as she toed the lid off the box. "I showed your dress to a friend in my design class. She thought these would be perfect. And since they're custom made, they're one of a kinds." The thigh high boots matched the silvery color of my dress to a 't'

_Oh sweet Jesus!_ The thought at refusing the gift popped into my head and as I opened my mouth Alice spoke up. "Remember you love me. No arguing." She then rushed me with another hug and explanations of having to meet Jasper.

I saw Charlotte and Alice locked eyes right before she headed out the door. They looked to be having a weird alienesque silent conversation. I was too enthralled by my new boots to comment about it, though.

After Alice left, we rushed through getting dressed, and moments after I slid the boots snugly around my thigh, there was a knock at the door. _Here goes nothing._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

EPOV

My entire week had been boring and mundane until Thursday. Not only had Bella finally reached out and called me, but she also offered to tell me all about Mike. Whatever I had expected to hear had been shattered by Bella's revelations, though.

As she told me the story, everything clicked into place--her distrust of fraternity boys, her offputting attitude, and at the same time, her beautiful vulnerability. Mike had tore her down, broken her heart, and still wouldn't leave her alone. He had ruined a sweet girl. I wanted to fly to Florida and pummel him into the dirt--maybe feed him to one of those gators they have down there.

The only good thing I could take from the story was that she chose to come to Washington. It said everything her. She could have run away anywhere, but her dad was lonely and having a hard time in his marriage--so she came here. It only made me want her more and rekindled my desire to have her trust me.

Emmett had kept me busy all week, helping to flesh out the details of the invite. The brothers hadn't been able to come up with a unified dinner plan, so Emmett--always the diplomat--came up with a compromise: everyone could go wherever they chose for dinner, but each couple _had_ to attend the invite. Which left us with the conundrum of where to take our dates for dinner.

Rose hated seafood, but I knew from Charlotte that Bella loved it. So, Emmett's need to find dinner plans elsewhere worked in my favor. Charlotte, Bella, and I would be meeting Peter at a great seafood bistro in downtown Seattle. Smash Wine Bar and Bistro was just off N. 45th street and was one of my family's favorites.

If it was good enough for Dr. Cullen to take my mom to on their anniversary, it would be sure to impress Bella (and Charlotte for that matter--I still needed her to like me). The hours dwindled, and soon it was close to time for me to pick up the girls. _Girls? Imagine how pimping that's going to look--a girl on each arm_. In actuality, I was just escorting Charlotte to meet Peter, but whatever.

Remembering the time, I sent a pledge over to her dorm with a gift from me. I wasn't really a corsage on the wrist kind of guy, so instead, I picked up a tiny silver charm bracelet for Bella. Alice assured me it wasn't too much. It wasn't very extravagant or anything. She even helped me pick it out at a little vintage shop.

Even some portly, feminine guy named Kevin confirmed what Alice had said--it would be perfect. He and Alice seemed to know each other, so I trusted his advice. The fragile chain held a small black stone in the shape of a heart. There were a few links larger than the rest, left for the option of adding more charms later.

I dressed quickly in the white suit and silver monotone tie that Alice had dropped off--not that it was unusual for her to pick my wardrobe, but she came off as more interested this time around. I was betting she was still glad Tanya wasn't my date. Shaking my head to cast away any more thoughts of that gonorrhea having tramp, I laced up my shoes, ready to leave.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I decided to drive tonight, which was completely out of the norm for me. I usually walked everywhere that I needed to go. I had the car cleaned and detailed--and by that I meant I had a few pledges make it sparkle. It's deep silver color matched tonight's theme perfectly. _Um, Cullen, your vagina is showing._

I walked briskly to Bella's dorm after I parked the car, anticipation at seeing her overtaking my sensibilities. Instead of looking like a normal, carefree guy picking up his date, I looked erratic--with a touch of schizophrenic tendencies. I probably appeared like one of those guys who has full on conversations with himself. _You mean...like what you're doing now?_ Exactly. _Exactly._

While I pondered what level of insanity I was toeing the line of, I made my way to her door. Before my hand could raise to knock, though, it opened. Standing in front of me was a glittering Charlotte. Excitement played in her eyes and, I was sure Peter would be the envy of many guys tonight.

She stepped away from the door to allow my entrance. "Thought I heard someone out here meanderin' around," she teased as I passed by her. My eyes scanned the room, looking anxiously for the girl I couldn't wait to see...and as soon as I was about to ask where she was, she appeared.

She was a heavenly vision. Her tiny metallic dress only lacked a pair of wings to complete the angelic look. The dress hugged each womanly curve and left me wanton with need. My dick twitched at the sight. My eyes trailed down her body, taking in what was below the dress for the first time. Her legs may have well been painted in silver. The second skin boots neatly fit around her shapely calves and stopped right above her knee. My indescribable yearning to touch her grew astoundingly with each second.

"Bella, wow, you look amazing," I breathed out, fighting the urge to adjust myself in front of them. "I mean...you both look beautiful." And to keep from sexually mauling Bella in front of Charlotte, I added quickly, "Ready to go to dinner. I'm sure Peter is waiting on us...err...Charlotte to arrive." _Wow, wait to go, Shakespeare. What a wordsman._

Bella smiled cautiously as she jingled the bracelet on her wrist. It looked perfect there. Everything about her tonight looked like it had been designed for her alone. "Was it really necessary to tell him to say all that stuff?" she giggled, lifting the bracelet up to show me. Relief flooded through me. I was glad she hadn't thrown it in my face...or not worn it.

"What ever do you mean, Ms. Swan?" I half bowed in front of her and offered my arm as she grabbed her coat/wrap. Charlotte's distinct "silly boy" was heard as Bella laced her arm with mine, the jewelry clad wrist now resting on my bicep.

"The whole, 'This is from Edward Anthony Cullen, no one else. He gave this directly to me to take directly to you.' What was that all about?" she laughed, even though she knew exactly why I had done that.

"Just making sure no one's riding my coat tails and sending you gifts. Every gift I send, you'll know, one hundred percent, it's from me," I spoke close to her ear, my voice barely a whisper. I enjoyed watching goosebumps raise on her flesh as my breath softly caressed her skin. Out of selfish pleasure I added, "Only me, Bella. Only me."

The double entendre was immediately recognized by Bella, a wild blush showing itself on her face, only making me desire her more. _We need to leave before I do something crazily inappropriate._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We arrived at Smash in virtual silence, the sexual tension in the vehicle smothering any words I might have had. I pulled up to the valet, thankful for any break in the quiet.

Peter was waiting at the bar, and as Charlotte disappeared, we were suddenly thrown back into silence...only this time it was awkward. Bella and I stared and the insanely in love people across the table from us. We could have set the tablecloth on fire, and they probably wouldn't have noticed.

With Charlotte and Peter in their secluded bubble of love, Bella and I were left to make mundane conversation while eating. We both ordered lobster tail. I commented on how succulent and amazing the taste was while Bella rung in with how sweet the meat tasted. Then we buried ourselves in our plates.

No one said anything else until the bill arrived. Peter and I grabbed for it at the same time. I noticed for the first time how thick his accent was. He sounded like an old southern gentleman, straight out of a western movie--all proper and cordial.

"No, sir," Peter drawled out, and I realized he gave Jasper a run for his money in charm. "You escorted my date here this evening, due to my unfortunate tardiness. Least I can do is to take care of the bill." Who could argue with that without sounding like an uneducated asshole? Definitely not me. Instead, I smiled gratefully and let him have the check.

"Bella, darlin', we'll meet you over at the formal," Charlotte cooed, but she wasn't even looking at Bella when she spoke. Charlotte only had eyes for Peter, and I wanted nothing more in that moment then for Bella to look at me like that one day.

My hand involuntarily reached for hers, and I interlocked my fingers with Bella's, the spark from the first night I met her making a glorious comeback. "You ready to go?" I asked as she watched her friend walk away with Peter.

"Yes." Her voice was a little shaky, and it dawned on me what type of memories this must bring back for her. "Edward, one thing," she spoke, pausing dramatically. "Please tell me there's alcohol wherever we're going."

"Even if there wasn't, Bella," I laughed. "I'd sneak it in for you. You're going to learn pretty quickly that I'll give in to just about anything you want."

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

The club that Emmett had picked was huge. And by huge, I meant that the there were three fully stocked bars between the two floors. As soon as we stepped foot inside, I felt all eyes on us. Bella did too. Her body tensed, and I rubbed soothing circles into the back of her hand--just as I had the other day.

Again, her shoulders relaxed and she smiled coyly. "The main attraction has arrived," she whispered to me. I fought the urge to burst out laughing at her all too true comment. Bella shed her coat at the door, and I grabbed the coat check ticket before making a beeline to the first ginormous bar. _Hey, what can I say?_ I promised my angel alcohol...alcohol it was.

The bar top looked iridescent as the club's lighting reflected and played on its surface. The bartender sauntered over to us, eyed Bella up and down snidely, and settled her gaze on me. She could have been a replica of any of the Pi Phi hoes that were walking around in their too high heels and stripper dresses.

_Looks like some one at their house found www dot dresslikeastripper dot com and shopped in bulk._

Evidently, it didn't matter that Bella was not at work tonight, her no-nonsense attitude (probably instilled by Angie) was still present. "Do you want to keep that pretty little nose of your straight?" The bartender registered her tone and shot her a look. "We don't play that at my bar. Unless you want me to introduce your face into this shiny bar top, you won't cut your eyes at me again. And you'll drool over someone other than my man," she threatened as I thrilled. _Bella just called me her man!_ In a hurry, the bartender corrected how she looked at Bella (and she never looked my way again).

"What can I get you?" the bartender squeaked, her voice taking on a pitch that could every dog in a three block radius could hear. "Which bar do you work at?"

Bella cocked a wicked grin at her before replying evenly, "Two shots of Cuervo and The Blue Moon." Bartender girl's face told me that Angie's girls had a well known reputation. She smiled gingerly in return and hustled off to get Bella's shots.

"Want to use one of the other bars?" I tried to ask stealthily, but Bella would have none of it.

"S'okay, I like this one just fine." She winked at the bartender and downed her first shot. I had to laugh then. Bella's antics made her exciting and easy to like.

Six shots later, the bartender was still acting like Bella's lapdog. A group of girls at the end of the bar were being blatantly ignored by her. I heard the annoying voice before I saw her face. In the middle of the group was one of the girls that had tried to heard me into a date the other day.

"I can't believe he actually brought her," she whined. _Oh God, please, if you can hear me, make her shut up._ After a whispered response from the group, she added, "Edward Cullen...yes...he brought that low rent piece of trash...I know, right? When he could have brought a Pi Phi princess." She actually ran her hand over herself in a utterly derogatory way as she spoke.

_Please don't let Bella have heard that, Please don't let Bella have heard that. _I kept chanting the mantra in my head, but my hope was doused by Bella's evil little giggle. _Oh, shit take cover...blonde extensions are about to be flying._

"Awww, how cute." Bella's voice contorted into the sickenly sweet tone people take on when they talk to an infant. "Edward look...that pack of bitches...I mean, dogs thinks you're their new chew toy.

The bleach blonde bimbos glared at Bella--who couldn't have cared less. Her mouth opened to add more insults to the already riled "pack of bitches" when an unlikely voice chimed in.

"And, baby, it doesn't look like you've had your rabies shot." It was bartender girl. And even though a short time ago Bella had threatened her nose, she stuck up for her. _Guess bar girls stick together. _

"You...you, bitch!" One of the girls shot at the bartender. "You won't have a job when I'm done with you." Then she made the mistake to turn her temper-tantrum on Bella. "And you, trailer trash. Threaten one hair on my head, and you'll regret it when I'm done with you."

Bella smiled, like the girl had invited her shopping or something friendly. "Bad puppy, don't make me beat your ass. And if she doesn't have a job here, she'll have one at my bar." Bella winked at the girl, infuriating her more.

"Be careful, poodle, all the steam coming out your ears will frizz up your hair," Charlotte's soothing drawl echoed from behind us. "Hey, darlings," she directed at us, effectively dismissing the Pi Phis.

I turned and shook a very amused Peter's hand. He mouthed an, '"I'm used to it" at me and smiled even wider than I thought possible. Bella's eyes never left the group of girls. The intensity of her stare, coupled with Charlotte's, left the bitch squad fidgeting in place.

"Edward," Charlotte spoke to me her gaze never faltering. "Why don't you take Bella to dance? Evidently some people need a refresher course on manners." Bella was close to protesting but the heated stare Charlotte gave her left her with no choice.

I grabbed Bella's tightly fisted hand and uncurled her fingers so that I could lace mine into hers. As we headed the five feet to the dance floor, I heard one last quip from Charlotte. "Now, ladies--if I can call you that-- I know your momma taught you better than that." If I hadn't heard her, the sentiment would have sounded motherly, but Char's usually sweet natured voice sounded menacing and violent.

We walked slowly onto the floor, Bella only hesitating once to look back over at the bar. I gave her arm a small tug just as the beginning melody to Sheryl Crowe's I Shall Believe came over the speakers and filled the room with her throaty melodic voice.

Bella's grip tightened around my hand, our palms now flush with one another. I wanted to hold her tightly and bring the plains of our bodies together, too, but she needed time, and I knew that. My arms wrapped around Bella's tiny midsection, pulling her towards me. Her scent was sweet and floral, just as I remembered. She was intoxicating.

Our bodies swayed easily to the music, and with each movement, she relaxed into my chest. Her chin rested gently over my heart as the song's words rang through my head.

_I'm broken in two  
And I know you're on to me  
That I only come home  
When I'm so all alone  
But I do believe_

I tightened my hold on her, this week's events playing along with the song in my mind. Bella was broken, she had finally let me in, and I wanted to fix her and never leave her to feel alone. Bella turned her face up toward me, showing me her pain filled eyes.

_That not everything is gonna be the way  
You think it ought to be  
It seems like every time I try to make it right  
It all comes down on me  
Please say honestly you won't give up on me_

Sheryl Crowe was a musical intellectualist, and I wanted to know what pain she had endured to write these lyrics. She seemingly stole a page out of the book of hurt that Bella had succumbed to. The tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to spill over at any moment. I couldn't stand seeing her this vulnerable, so I gave all the power I had to her in the only way I knew how.

Taking my time, I leaned in and kissed her slowly, softly--letting her take control. She ran her tongue across the line of my bottom lip, my escaping moan allowing her entrance into my mouth. Our tongues found each other as she twirled hers dangerously slow around mine. I pulled back, just enough to catch her lip between my teeth, nipping and sucking it into my mouth. Bella took control back quickly, deepening the kiss further.

As we stood, intertwined with one other, I savored the control she had over me. Even if I did nothing more than kiss her, this night had been one of my best. I needed her and felt like I had to have her. Whether she was broken in two or two million pieces, I was hers.

I just wanted to make Bella Swan whole again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**When's the last time you got dolled up and had some fun????**

**Did you love it, hate it, want to fondle me...errr...I mean Edward...Leave me some love and hit that green button *Fast & Hard* (remember reviewer #250 gets a whole chapter before I post up)  
**

**Wanna read something great while you wait to see what happens next...check out The Longest Summer by lexiecullen17 & show some some love to LaraisAwkward she entered the Indie Awards 1st time writer contest...her story is posted here on ff...give the girl some love her o/s rocked my socks...mmm mmm mmm CopWard!!  
**


	13. Shakespearean Smackdowns

**A/N: lexiecullen17 is a beta beast and deserves my everlasting adoration for putting up with my sick ass this week. lol Also on that note apologies upfront for the shorter chappie. RL kicked my butt this week and hand delivered the flu to all four of my kids. :( **

**Usually I give some fucktastic shout out to reviewer extrodianires but I wanna send some 'I Miss Ya's' instead. If y'all are still along for the ride I'd love to hear from you. Drop me a PM or a hi..whatevs.**

**So hallkids, 71star, tremmington, aggie94, & timtamzzz26 I MISS Y'ALL!!! kisses and ass pats. MWAH**

**Also, to ALICE AD BELLA ARE WHORES...thanks for the '_interesting'_ view you have of my story your review made me giggle at the fact I received my first meanie/anonymous review. So thanks bb for reading!! ;)  
**

**Wanna come chat with my pervy awesome ass? Check me out on twitter il_bel_mondo**

**To my ff wifeys Char & kaylabird a month til our reunion and I'm bouncing with excitement!!  
**

**SM owns Twi but I own this fratboy and BarBella**

EPOV

I held Bella close to me as our bodies swayed to the slow seductive beat of the song. It was over too quickly, and Bella and I were still in a warm embrace when the DJ came over the mic.

"We're gonna run a selection of slow songs for the couples. So grab a special someone--or a hot someone--and make your way to the dance floor," the DJ's deep voice reverberated through the club. Chills ran up my spine at the thought of Bella's body pressed to mine for another song.

Unfortunately, Usher's "Make Love In The Club" came on, and suddenly the dance floor turned into sex central. Bella looked supremely uncomfortable with hips grinding and pelvises bumping at every turn. I felt like a high school student in someone's parent's basement, grinding in the dark and waiting for my turn for "Seven Minutes In Heaven." My inner teenager giggled profusely at the pubescent thought of me pressing Bella against a closet door.

I grinned coyly at her, trying hard to cover up my testosterone giggle haze. "Wanna get a drink, Bella?" I whispered in her ear and the smile I was awarded with gave me my answer. As I said before...I promised my angel alcohol, so alcohol she would have.

We made our way through the writhing bodies--many covered in a sticky sweat--noting that tux's and formal wear do not fare well with club temperatures and recreational activities. I spotted them (still poised at the bar) at the same time that Bella drew in a sharp breath.

"Great," she growled under her breath as we paused to watch the scene unfold before us, "The whores didn't get the memo to back the fuck off."

Evidently, during our short foray onto the dancefloor, things had escalated between the bartender, Charlotte, and the Pi Phi bitches. And now, a very red, very balding man stood in the middle of it all. As Bella heard the words "country bitch" being thrown out at her beloved roommate, she took off with her shoulders back and fists--once again--clenched at her sides. _Jesus fuck, and I had worked so hard to calm those tiny angry fists._

The man in the middle was apparently the manager of the club. I noticed that his receding red hair and flushed skin looked almost the same shade, making him look crab-colored. The pinched look on his face only added to my inner characterization.

_Stop fucking around, Cullen and pay attention. _After my internal chiding, I paused and observed. It looked like the manager was standing in front of Charlotte and the bartender, facing the Pi Phi girls. _Awww, maybe the princesses wouldn't be getting their way for once. _Somebody grab me a tissue...I may shed a tear.

"No, I will not be firing her because she owns the bar--well, part of it. Um, she's my boss...technically." Then, I swear I saw the bartender give Bella and Charlotte a wink and a smile. "Her father would have me fired if I even tried to. Besides that, it sounds as if your group initiated this disagreement." _All right, Mr. Red._

"No way!" one of the bimbo brigade rang out and did a mock horrified look at his insinuation. "It's that country bitch and that other low class whore! They started it!" she said, waving her hand around frantically. Just as she began to do the whole true "blonde girl hair flip," she saw Bella. Her expression of feigned horror was no longer a mocking action, turning instead into real fear.

"And which low class whore would that be?" Bella's sweet velvety voice echoed in between the harsh tones and loud volume of the group. "You sorosluts didn't get it when I told you to back off earlier, huh?" She smiled a sweet, lovely smile that matched her intonation. _Oh shit, here comes badass BarBella._ Suddenly, my sex-laden mind went hazy as images of half-naked blond dingbats got the shit whooped out of them by a cowgirl, a cheerleader, and tatted up biker chick.

_Get a grip, pervy. Palmela and Hangelina took the night off. _

Bella's teasing voice grabbed my attention away from my thoughts of self love. "And I guess you won't be needing a job either?" She eyed the bartender, who happily shook her head "no." Her eyes were filled with the excitement for the upcoming altercation.

The next thing I saw--before the flurry of action--was a Pi Phi claw batting towards Charlotte and Bella's. "You slore, I'm gonna fuck up that nose job daddy bought you!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A half an hour later, Bella was still seething. As we walked outside of a small coffee shop, Bella paced her frustrations away as she vented out loud. Peter had practically lopped Charlotte over his shoulder caveman style and took her out in the chilly night to "cool off, darlin."

Moments later, we exited to meet them. Bella had received a HUGE hug and a job offer--if needed-- from bartender girl, and I ran over to the coat check to retrieve her jacket as I watched her. The Pi Phi girls had been "escorted" (more like thrown on their asses) out the back door, all the while ranting and raving about their big time daddies.

Tonight had been the single most amazing invite I had ever attended..._ever._ Not wanting the evening to be over yet, Bella and I made our way into the quiet coffee shop and found a small table near the back. I had her sit down with the promise of a latte in return. I watched from the counter as she fidgeted and toyed with the silver charm bracelet I bought for her.

Her unadorned hand, however, was turning a wonderful shade of reddish purple. One of the girls had tried yanking it from her wrist, and in response, Charlotte had bitch-slapped the girl. The girl had thought about swinging back but had been stopped with a quick, very steady jab to the jaw from Bella. _Nothing like a good girl fight to get a party started._

"Here, bruiser," I joked as I handed her a small bag of ice the barista had been nice enough to make up for me. She cocked a grin in my direction as she placed it along her knuckles.

I walked briskly back to the counter to retrieve our lattes, excited that she was actually here with me...and she wanted to be. There was no project obligation or anything. I had simply asked, and she had accepted. _I replayed the last few days repeatedly and was still in awe of her. _My broken Bella, I wanted to kiss away all of her scars...internal and external.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Bella questioned, and I realized that I had been staring at her awkwardly. She broke down my usual confidence and replaced it with a meekness I didn't care for.

"Um...errr...yeah." My wicked response just made her gaze intensify, invisibly forcing me to answer. "I was just basking in the fact that you said 'yes.'" _Did I fucking say that out loud?_ Her beautiful smile revealed that I had.

An uncomfortable silence took over the bubble around us. I needed to think fast and figure out something to say before she could regret being my date..._mine. Think, think, think Cullen...what does she like?_ The answer was simple--music. Bella was never without her iPod, which was something we both had in common, so I decided to start there. I wanted to know more than just the broken parts of her; I wanted her to understand that I _wanted_ to know. So, piece by piece, I began putting together the puzzle that was Isabella Swan.

"Okay, name your ultimate playlist." I cocked an eyebrow at her and gave her a charming grin. The sudden change in topic threw her off for a moment. "Come on, Swan," I joked at her sullen look. "Don't tell me...you're a Miley kinda girl, right?"

"Not really, Cullen, but I'm sure you have her as a ringtone," she quipped back at me. "I like a lot of different genres, so I'm not sure where to start," Bella stated as a far off look overtook her eyes, mentally sorting through her preferences.

"Let's start simple then," I spoke, trying to sound like the confident me I'd been before I'd met her. "Top ten songs you could listen to all the time."

"Beatles, 'Come Together,'" she blurted out, her words chasing mine. "My mom used to play it on Sundays. We'd clean up and dance around. It's one of my best memories with her." She spoke passionately of what seemed to be a wistful memory._ If that was a 'best memory,' I wanted to know more about her mom. _I filed it on the mental list of things I wanted to learn about Bella.

"Rolling Stones, 'Paint it Black,'" I countered, and we fell into a easy banter debating the finer points of our musical tastes, which we came to learn were extremely similar. Our choices ranged in everything--from genre, time period, to the changing of band members that either rose, or dropped, their place.

I was amazed that she liked rap. When she told me that 50 Cent's "Get Rich Or Die Tryin'" was on her best albums list, I could have pulled out my iPod and done a frikken happy dance. But hoping to maintain an air of maturity, I held it at bay. I agreed and added Jay-Z's "Blueprint 2," especially the collaboration he did with Eminem (Renegade--one of my favorite rappers/songs of all time).

We both adored Damien Rice and Elliot Smith in all their emo acoustic guitar glory. Every time Bella announced a favorite, she backed it up, pointing out its attributes. And with every opinionated rebuttal and affirmation, I felt myself wanting her more. _Piece by piece, Cullen, she doesn't need you to be a bull in a china store._

The icing on the proverbial cake came when she spoke her last choices. "My last spot is kinda hard to fill." Bella pouted a bit as she spoke.

"I find that hard to believe. You seem to know _exactly_ what you like." A familiar smooth seductive tone seeped through my words unintentionally. Thankfully, Bella giggled as a response and playfully slapped at my hand.

"No, smart ass, I mean it's kind of a tie. I pretty much love everything and anything Green Day." I could have fallen to my knees and thanked God right then and there for the music goddess sitting in front of me. I must have been staring adoringly at her again because she abruptly switched subjects.

"So, why are you taking Professor Laurent's class?" Bella had her interrogation tone in effect. "I mean," she started softly, "what are you majoring in?" The smile reached her eyes as her cheeks flushed a pale pink.

"I like music." I stated, and then realizing how vague that sounded, I added, "I play a few different instruments and would love to teach or write music. My parents insisted I take a few overlaying courses to cover all the bases. Hence, the creative writing poetry class." I laughed at the end of my revelation and felt Bella's eyes on me.

"I don't see why that's funny, Edward. Music is a lot like poetry, just a different form." Her narrowed eyes told me that maybe I should have asked what she was majoring in first. _Way to go. Insert foot in mouth._ "Poetry is a well-educated man's subject. Maybe you're just not up to the task." Her quick witted jabs almost lessened the wound...almost.

"Oh, just because it's not my focus doesn't mean I'm not well versed," I shot back at her, willing her to challenge me. I should have expected it, knowing how our personalities worked. Both of us liked to lead and dominate a situation, each of us looking for the crack in the other's facade.

She answered my silent challenge. "I cannot live with you, It would be life, And life is over there, Behind the shelf." Bella's voice was smooth and easy to fall into the rhythm of spoken word. Emily Dickinson had never sounded so sweet. A very self satisfied grin adorned her lips.

I posed my response carefully. "O Mistress mine, where are you roaming? O, stay and hear; your true love's coming," _Good come back, Cullen. _Shakespeare always works, no matter the situation. The answer to not wanting love was to ask for it. Bella recognized it instantly, and her smile faltered.

She recovered quickly, though. "Hmmmm, nicely done." She nodded her head, and I took the opportunity to lace my hand in hers as we stood to leave the coffee house. Bella locked eyes with me as I opened my car door for her. Her voice didn't waver, sounding melodic as she spoke with confidence, "Your heart is luminous...In the watched dark, quivering through locks and caves." She closed the door and left me floundering like a fish out of water in the chilly darkness.

I rounded the car, and as I reached for my handle the quote she had chosen clicked. She had quoted Dylan Thomas, and sadly, the line sounded like it was being spoken about her and the depth of darkness she'd been living in for the last year. I jumped in and searched my brain for the perfect response to that, but I couldn't fathom finding anything more accurate.

Bella threw me off the chase. "When can I meet the exuberant, overzealous sister you talk about? I have a friend that would be a perfect match for her." Oh god, the thought of Ali and how she could make someone feel like they were drowning in her personality scared me. I didn't want to scare Bella off, and I wasn't sure she was ready for the type of pressure Alice could apply.

"I'll ask her when she has some time." I faltered through my answer. I reached for the controls of the radio and stumbled onto a station playing classical music. The piece was soft, sad, but entrancingly beautiful. It instantly reminded me of Bella, so I left it there.

She settled back in her seat, exhaustion playing with her features. Her eyes were closed and she looked...comfortable. It thrilled me more than I could say. And if I wasn't positive that she'd deck me, I would have rejoiced. _Bella feels comfortable around me. _Maybe not entirely, but enough to relax and close her eyes. It was huge.

As my car idled at a red light, I watched her peaceful breathing. I wanted to see her slumbering beside me. I wanted to feel her beneath me. My mind overflowed with the possibilities of where this could be leading, but I was interrupted by the blaring of a horn behind me.

The light had turned green, but I had been too engrossed with Bella to notice. As we made our way the short distance to her dorm, I recited a poem I had learned in a former lit class.  
"My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun; Coral is far more red than her lips' red." Bella's eyes didn't open, but I did notice that her breathing had hitched.

Skipping a few lines, I spoke of something so true to how I saw her. "I have seen roses damasked, red and white, But no such roses see I in her cheeks." Instantaneously, the rosy shades of red crept onto her cheeks. Her eyes fluttered open as I spoke another line, and her stare was intense, dark, and full of need. "I grant - I never saw a goddess go; My mistress, when she walks, treads on the ground."

"Edward," Bella breathed out heavily. "That was..." I cut her off as I parked the car in front of her building and quickly hopped out of the car to close the distance between us. I wanted to taste her breath on my lips and feel her pulse through my chest.

I kissed her sweetly, chastely and left my lips barely touching hers. "I want you to be that for me," I whispered against her, suddenly fearful that she might reject me again. "--my everything, Bella. I already told you that I'll give in to anything you want from me." As I spoke, Bella didn't make a move. Her breath fanned across my skin with her close proximity, and I could taste the vodka in the air. "Ask me to be yours."

I saw her eyes close tightly, her body quivering next to mine. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around her and continued. "I want you to want only me, Bella. Only me." She didn't answer verbally, instead pressing her lips against mine roughly.

Garnering all of her confidence and her voice in the movements of that kiss, her hands mapped their way up my back and her fingers threaded through my hair. The fierce tug as she simultaneously tugged my hair and pressed into me was overwhelming.

Bella wanted me, only me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: Share your best hangover cures? (I have a feeling our poor Bella is gonna need them) **

**Virtual canoodles from all the Cullen boys if you leave me some some. So gonna tap that??**

**The green review button you pervs...geesh. *laughs and shakes head***

**Just a reminder that we have two weeks people...yes only two weeks until NM is out and we can all oogle Edward and the oh so close to being legal, Taylor! Nom, nom, nom!  
**


	14. Swizzle Stick Licks

**A/N: Hey, hey, heyyy! So here it is....the finale of their date and Peter's visit ;) Lots of love to my awesome beta...My very own Char cuz I heart her. And she stayed up into the wee hours of the night with this update. And if you're not reading The Longest Summer by her shame on you...just kidding but you should be.  
**

**Saw lot's of new readers leaving reviews this week and I would be stoked if ya'll would let me know how you stumbled upon me...errr...I mean my story. Yeah right, and sorry if I just grazed your bewb completely intentional. *shrugs* It's a habit ;) To my regular reviewer loves I think y'all need a name.....hmmm let's think on this(we'll talk later)**

**A huge ginormic shout out goes to ALL the WC chicks cuz I may or may not be falling in love with y'all. By the by, I've made a C2 for The WC chick's stories...PM me to add something  
**

**Twilight belongs to SM...sad but true.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

BPOV

I sat a moment longer, breathing him in. _Mmm, Edward._ He pulled back slowly from our kiss--my unspoken answer to his request. It was the best way for me to ask him to be mine without actually having to voice it. And sweet Jesus did he taste good. Mixed with the vodka that was currently running its course through me, Edward tasted so much better.

"So, Shakespeare, are you going to walk me to my room? Or would you rather molest me with your tongue in the parking lot?" I cooed sweetly. The liquor was obviously bringing out bimbo Bella and subduing the bitch in me.

Edward's wide eyed expression showed that he had gotten used to the bitch in me and was wondering where she might have strayed off to. Instead of trying to explain the fuckery that was my life any further, I interlaced my fingers through his and peered into the intense green eyes that had been haunting my dreams. "C'mon, Cullen, I just invited you up to my room. Are you coming or not?"

The double entendre was not as lost on him. With a gentle tug, he grinned wildly and met my pace--step for step. Realizing what I had just proposed, his step quickened, and soon he was pulling me along from behind like a kid in the candy store dragging any willing person to the counter to cash out. _Swan you are a funny bitch, really. You just compared fun with your hoohah to swizzle sticks and M&Ms._

A giggle erupted from me as immoral thoughts crept through my brain. I imagined licking Edward's swizzle stick--or his mouth clamped onto my M&Ms. Before I could stop myself, the words fell out of my mouth. "So, Edward," I started in a smooth seductive and slightly drunk voice. "Can I take you to the Candy Shop?" 50 Cent's deep, gravely tones flowed through my head with my ever pounding head adding in the bass beat.

If Edward was confused by question he didn't let on. Instead, he stroked my hand idly with his thumb and winked. Maybe drunk Bella and Edward were on the exact same wave length. As we closed in on the last feet between the stairwell and my door, the song's chorus wound through my head. I hummed along in anticipation of what was about to happen.

_Give it to me baby, nice and slow  
Climb on top, ride like you in the rodeo  
You ain't never heard a sound like this before  
Cause I ain't never put it down like this  
Soon as I come through the door she get to pullin' on my zipper  
It's like it's a race who can get undressed quicker_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Once inside my dorm room, it oddly _did_ become a race. Clothes were tossed precariously throughout the room. I watched as Edward's suit jacket flew, then his tie and shirt dropped behind his feet and onto the ground. It was one of those epic, slow motion "coming out of the water" type of moments. Edward's chest, his abs..._oh my god, his abs_. My eyes traced invisible lines across the planes of his torso, landing on the smooth flat at the base of his stomach. The deep sculpted 'vee' called to me, demanding I strip off my clothes, too.

With my eyes firmly planted on watching Edward unbutton his pants, I reached behind me and unzipped my dress. The slow sag of fabric around my body quickly brought of all Edward's attention back to me. The heat of his gaze and the rapid rate of his breathing showed the effect it had on him. I felt the vixen in me rise up and show her face.

Humming the same tune in my head as earlier, I ran the tips of my fingers up and over my arms and guided the top of my dress down to my hips. My bare breasts were now exposed, and I shivered under his stare. I shimmied my hips, intent on watching him watch me. The dress became a pool of silky fabric at my feet; I stepped out slowly--careful not to fall in very high heels with my very high alcohol level.

As I slid my fingertips under the lace band of my panties, Edward stopped me. _Yes, I am all for half naked Edward undressing me. _But instead of undressing me further, he halted my hands and wrapped his arms around me tightly, enveloping me and letting me breathe him in. He smelled like sex--pure, unadulterated sex. Edward exhaled into my hair and softly said something that I didn't want to hear.

"Bella, I can't...we can't," his voice quivered, unsure. "I mean, I want to, but you're drunk. And you just started letting me get close to you...anything else you want tonight, I'm game...but not this. Not yet."

_Fuck. Is he serious? He doesn't want to...want me?_ The questions built and multiplied until I was dizzy with rejection and on the verge of hyperventilation. Edward "shhed" me and kissed my hair, calming me quickly. He "shhed" me again and then moved his mouth downwards, placing featherlight kisses just behind my ear. His "shushing" and kisses continued, moving below my jaw and onto my neck and my collarbone.

He bit and nibbled his way over my shoulder as he slowly pushed me back towards my bed. The backs of my knees hit the bed frame, and I lowered myself slowly with Edward's mouth still kissing and nipping on my shoulders and neck.

Suddenly, he became more urgent as he reattached his lips to my mouth, his body pushing into mine as we laid back onto the bed. My hands groped and reached, trying to inch towards his very prominent erection, but every time, he would still my hands and resume his attention on me.

His velvety voice whispered pleas the whole time. "Bella, please let me do this for you. Let me kiss it away. Please." My drunk mind was unable to piece together what he was saying or the meanings behind his soft words. But finally, I relented with the last "please" that left his lips. _Ung, those sexy, pretty, suckable lips. _I turned my face slightly, catching the last syllable of "please" in my mouth. I pulled his bottom lip between mine and sucked it deeply into my mouth. The resulting groan told me that he wanted this as much as I did.

Strong, lethal hands danced their way across my shoulders and down to my bare breasts. His fingers groped and kneaded the tender flesh, pinching and pulling at my nipples. Edward's tongue darted out a licked a line from my chin, slowly and tortuously down to my navel. His fingers on one hand placated my hardened nipple and the other toyed with the stitching on the edge of my lace Victoria's Secret thong.

"Bella, you really shouldn't wear these around me," he warned before he rendered the problem fixed by swiftly pulling them down my legs and away from my body. He eyed me hungrily before his fingers began to slide over my slick, wet pussy.

His nails grazed over the naked skin, and I heard him growl out what I thought was an invocation of Jesus' name. His long graceful fingers began slow steady ministrations as they glided over and in between the folds. Then almost at once, the rhythm changed, and he plunged two fingers inside of me.

The intensity in his eyes was now glowing as his fingers stroked my walls, and my body pulsated around them. It was not lost on my poor, deprived pussy that this was the first action it had seen in the last year. Edward's lips pressed into the smooth flesh covering my hip as he added in another finger, almost completely driving me over the edge.

The combination of his mouth and fingers working my insides, along with his deep green eyes watching me vigilantly, pushed my body over the cliff. I was pulled under and lost to wave after wave of pleasure that ran through me.

My body began to slow, and my heart rate was still erratic but not on the verge of combusting any longer. I pulled Edward up to lay beside me, my hand creeping slowly down his stomach and into his pants. Surprisingly, he didn't stop me.

My hand wrapped around..._Whoa! Oh my...I hope that's my drunk imagination, or else I'm going to need Edward's fingers to work me over a bit more. 'That's not gonna fit.'_ Edward choked on his breath, and I realized that I had spoken out loud. I closed my fingers more assuredly around his cock and tried to distract him from the fact that I just commented on his hugeness.

I began to slide my hand up his member, gauging his length as I went. I'd begun this little...err...big excersize with every intention of worshiping him fully, but my mind-blowing, post-coital orgasmic haze sent me into slumber easily. Edward's hand wrapped around mine, effectively removing it from the 'Sex God' penis that it was. "Sorry," I mumbled sleepily into his chest.

He laughed in response, and as I drifted off, I faintly recalled the feel of him as he curled his body around me. I felt safe, and that was a feeling I had been too deprived of over the last year. I mumbled a "Night night" to Edward, and he offered a whisper of "Piece by piece, Bella."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

CharPOV

"Hold on, Peter!" I reprimanded my sulking boyfriend. _Geesh, men can be such babies. _"Let me change my clothes and see if Bella wants to come. Then we can go get whatever you want to eat before we go to the airport." _Withhold a little food, and they get all infantile, _I thought as I gripped onto the door handle, peering over my shoulder to see his reaction.

While Peter pouted, I winced at the pain that coursed through my clenched fingers. "I told you, darlin', you can't tuck your thumb when you throw a punch." Peter laughed at my pained expression before he went all proper gentleman on me. "Not that a _lady_ should be getting into bar fights."

I pushed the door and opened my mouth to let him have it, all "proper and ladylike," but the breath flew out of my body before I could say anything. Peter pushed past me to see what was wrong when his eyes landed were mine were glued, stopping him dead in his tracks. "Bella...Edward...skin....oh, for heaven's fuck!" I scrambled and mumbled.

There, knotted together in the tiny twin bed, were Bella and Edward--her hair fanned out across his chest and her face hidden under the tresses. He had his arms wrapped protectively around her, and in that instant, I may have "awwed."

Obviously I had, because Bella's gravely morning voice tore apart the pseudo-romantic daydream I had been entertaining. "Paula Dean, not one more 'aww' from you, or your Versace heels will die." Her dark brown eyes peeked through the waterfall of hair, letting me know how serious she was. Then, her smug look turned horrified as she took in Peter gawking at her and the chiseled chest she had been using as a pillow.

"Oh my God! Out!" she huffed as she gathered the blanket around her, one finger pointing at the door. The only thing that kept me from obnoxiously laughing at her predicament was the shocked face of my Peter.

"C'mon, sugar, let's let Bella and her _study buddy_ get dressed," he drawled. I snorted.

"We'll grab some coffee and be right back. Get some clothes on so we can go eat, please. And don't bother refusing, or your Misfits T-shirt will disappear," I threatened with a sure fire way to get Bella up and ready. _Well, Cuervo may have made for a bitchy Bella...but obviously Vodka did the trick...Bella + Vodka = naked Edward. That's a great cocktail. _I giggled happily at my internal joke and led a still open-mouthed, gawking Peter back out to the hallway.

"Close your mouth, honey. Didn't your momma ever tell ya you'd catch flies that way?" His mouth snapped shut, and his eyes narrowed before he gave chase and wrapped me up in his arms. The hallway filled with my squeals and giggles. _God, I can't believe how much I love this man.  
_

We sat in a what I thought was a cute little cafe near the airport. Edward had driven Bella here after he changed out of his suit from the invite. Peter wasn't really the type to eat in a greasy spoon style diner, so we were in a pretentious, obscenely expensive bistro. Bella's eyes almost bugged out of her head when the maitre de asked if she had another pair of shoes other than her knee high lace up chucks--the short answer of what she said was a less polite way of saying 'no'--_Peter's never gonna run out of things to say about my dear Bella. Socialite she was not, but a fun-ass roommate with a gutter mouth she was_. And I loved that girl, her bizarre fashion sense, and the way she could turn any innocent sentence into something a mother would cover her child's ears from hearing.

Once again, Bella's eyes went all cartoon character-like as she held the menu open timidly in front of her. I could practically see the contemplation over what to order and the calculator in her head clicking away at what she could afford. I opened my mouth to tell her that I had invited--or rather demanded-- that she come along, so I would pay. But just as I reached my hand across the table towards her, Edward leaned into her and spoke.

"Bella, consider this an extension of our date. I would be honored if you'd let me buy you brunch." Edward's eyes sparkled as he whispered into her ear, and I wondered what in the hell she had pulled out of her bag of tricks last night.

"Geesh, maybe I should have come back to the room last night," I said as I fanned my hand in front of my face. Peter gave me the eye, but he knew how I was. I wish he would just relax. Knowing exactly what would do the tirck, I ran my hand under the table sand up his thigh stealthily. Instant gratification...Peter's face relaxed and softened at my first touch.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

EPOV

I ran my tongue along the shell of Bella's ear and then clamped down on her lobe before I asked her to let me pay for brunch. I knew it was unfair of me to have her agree this way, but..._ehh...a guy needs to take what he can get_. Bella was so independent and self-suficient that she surely would have argued and then ordered a glass of water and nothing else if she had insisted on paying.

_Damn stubborn woman_. But I also wanted to continue showing her what I had tried to convey last night. It was all about her. Everything I had done or was trying to do lately pertained solely to Bella. I needed her to understand that I knew she could take care of herself, but I would prefer if she would let me do it.

I kissed her last night into submission, and I would do it again. As I watched her begin to doze off in my arms, I whispered the mantra I had been saying..._piece by piece._ If I wasn't worried by whoever was lurking here, I would have already flown to Florida and beaten the crap out of Mike--that rat bastard. But, I couldn't leave her alone to face whatever or whomever was here in Washington.

_You may still get your chance, Cullen. It could very well be Mike here._ I grinned wildly at the thought of Emmett and I reinforcing our mother's good manners upon Mike's face and body, but something Charlotte had just said caused Bella to tense beside me--something about coming back to the dorm last night. _Oh God, I hope we didn't give her a free show last night. _Bella would never let me touch her again if we did.

But, as always, Bella astounded me. "Why, Char, was Peter not entertaining enough for you last night?" The sweet faux Southern voice dripped with sarcasm. Charlotte giggled in response, and Peter's face colored almost into the red shade he was wearing.

"Oh no, sugar," Charlotte cooed. "Peter does just fine _entertaining_ me." I saw a small shift in Charlotte's frame, and Peter just about yelped when she said the word "entertaining." I grinned. I knew what game that little minx was playing...and obviously so did Bella.

"Hmm." Bella looked contemplative. "You always _have_ been a girl who talks with her hands." Both girls were in a fit of giggles as Peter turned nearly purple. _Ha-ha purple Peter. What a innuendo that is. _While "Double P" looked embarrassed, the girls were in the zone. This was something I had been privy to over the past few weeks, but Peter had not.

I mouthed "I'm used to it," to him--the same as he had done the previous night right before the fight erupted. He smiled nervously and took a cursory glance at the other diners. No one was outright staring at us, but there were a few sideways glances going on.

And Peter was too prim to not let it bother him. _Hahahaha, the Prim Purple Peter. I crack myself up. Just think, if he ever gets fat we can call him the Prim Plump Purple Peter._ My sick mind internally tortured poor Peter's name into all sorts of pre-pubescent insults as the girls threw verbal jabs at one another until our food arrived.

As soon as the waitress had left and Bella's mouth was stuffed to the brim, Charlotte threw in the knock-out shot. "Edward, thanks for buying Bella brunch. It was _so_ nice of you." She smiled, and it dripped with sugar and spice and all things boys should be afraid of. Then, she winked at me and turned to Bella. _Uh-oh, this should be good. _"Bella, you should really thank him. That's twice Edward has got your mouth full."

Charlotte roared with laughter as Bella half-spit, half-choked on her food. "Triple P" awkwardly waved over the waitress and handed her his credit card; he was more than ready to leave now that the entirety of the bistro was, in fact, staring.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I pulled up to my apartment a little after an hour after the bistro experience. Bella left with Charlotte to take Peter to the airport. She really didn't want to go, but Charlotte told her she didn't want to be alone after Peter got on the plane. You could practically feel the sadness resonating off the couple in the same way I saw their love at dinner the other night.

No matter how boisterous Charlotte was--and how socially concerned Peter was--they matched each other perfectly. I prayed that Bella and I would find that same level of comfortability and love. _You are fucking whipped, Cullen. _Whatever, no I'm not. _Sure, sure...says that guy that has only finger fucked a girl and wants to fall in love. _Pfft, whatever. Shut it.

I couldn't deny it. I _did_ want Bella to grow to love me.

Alice was perched next to the window sill when I walked into our apartment. No doubt, she had seen me arguing with myself in the car moments before. But if she had, she didn't have time to say anything because the caterwalling came in the form of...Emmett.

"Whoa, bro! Walk of shame much?" He chortled as he slapped his hand down on my shoulder. "Out all night? What would mom and dad think?" he said with mock concern. But after the incident at brunch, I was ready for him. My verbal sparring had really been getting a workout.

"Probably about the same as they'd say to you shacking up with Rose...unmarried." It was my turn to laugh now as his face fell. I usually never played along with him...probably because it had almost always been Tanya he was teasing me about.

I felt like I'd always been defending her, and now I knew why. She'd been a whore....a gonerhea-having whore who had probably been sleeping with someone I'd known here at school. After Emmett leaft, I'd have to ask Alice about that.

"Hey, man, how did you know?" Emmett questioned me, and it looked like I ruined his big surprise.

"It's all over the frat house. The guys were talking about it at the invite," I tried explaining to my dejected-looking big brother. I shot him a crooked boyish grin. "But, I'm happy for you and Rose, man. It's bout time. You never slept here anyway."

As per usual, Emmett responded with a round of booming laughter. "Glad you feel that way baby brother." He grinned. "Then you won't mind helping move stuff around at Rose's and taking the last of my stuff over." I knew he was here for a reason--free manual labor. As if he were reading my mind, he added, "I'll buy beer and pizza."

So correction--he was here for _cheap_ manual labor. I noticed as we laughed, Alice remained silent. It was so unlike her that I had to pause and make sure she was still in the room. As my eyes landed on her, I saw the calculating look on her face. _Oh shit...think, think, think. Why is she looking at us like that?_

"Perfect!" Alice almost screamed before clapping her hands and nearly bouncing in place. "Since you're all for helping him out of here, I can plan on what to do with his room," she said in a complete mock of an evil scientist, her tiny fingers tapping against each other in the steeple postion--all she was missing was the maniacal laugh and a lab coat.

"What do you mean _do_ with his room?" I retorted.

"Oh no, brother dear, there has been too much testosterone here for too long. It's my turn to pick. Besides, an extra dose of estrogen wouldn't do either of you any harm."

"Wait," I groaned. "You can pick because I really don't feel like wasting time arguing when I lose anyway--"

"You're rambling, Edward," they said in unison, bringing me back to my point.

"Right, sorry. You can pick, but I get veto power," I stated, and as Alice opened her mouth to argue, I cut her off. "Look, Bella, finally let me in. And if I want her to continue to be with me, I can't have just any old girl living here...especially with the crop of girls around here. There's the crazies, the obsessors, the weirdos, and just the plain old everyday slutty."

I was midway through my rant when both their voices shouted out, "Edward! Rambling!"

"Right, sorry," I said as I saw Alice light up. She smiled brightly and then nodded her head.

"Fine," she sang out. "I already have a couple of people in mind," the little sprite said as she turned away. Her voice carried down the hallway as she questioned out loud, "Wonder if I can fit two beds in there?"

_Sweet Jesus, what have I gotten myself into letting her pick who moves in here? _Evidently Emmett was on the same wave length because he giggled before making his face look very serious. "Be afraid, Edward, be very afraid."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

?POV

How could they be together? What in the hell was going on? I thought for sure that bitch understood the messages I had been giving her with the presents. She was to stay away from him...from Edward. How dense could she be?

But yet...there they were, even after all of the clear warnings I had given to her. They walked out of her dorm building, hand in hand, with that meddling hussie roommate of hers. Bella's face was a blotchy red--I was sure from the remnants of alcohol in her system--but her face was lit up and she stared dreamily between Edward and off in the distance, looking at absolutely nothing. Edward just wore a proud, jubilant, and smug grin on his face.

The anger bubbled in the pit of my stomach and started to find its way up my throat, towards my vocal cords. All I wanted to do was scream at her--yell and make her see what she was doing to me, what she was stealing away from me.

A quick calm began to settle through my body, slowly relaxing me piece by piece as I formulated a harder, more direct plan. I needed to open her eyes to what was in front of her. I stalked away angrily, my feet crushing into the ground with every bit of effort I had.

I would make her understand what she was taking from me. And if I couldn't pry Bella's eyes open to the truth, then I would have to try through Edward.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Okay chickadees....question of the day.....Tell me all the ways you can say peen........GO!**

**leave a girl some love in a review--or some hate whatevs floats your boat--I'll grope ya in return with all the ferocity of sex deprived Edward. **

**Come chat with me in the Twitterverse I'm il_bel_mondo**

**We are just a week away from the NM premiere and I wanted to say thanks to all of you that shared your plans with me. I hope y'all have a kick ass time. I'm going to the midnight showing and meeting some fellow fanfic chicks. YAY  
**


	15. Raccoon Eyes

**A/N: Hey y'all so it's premiere day!!!!! Yay, I will be at a midnight showing of NM tonight and I'm stoked. So now to the regular stuff. Big Edward kisses to lexiecullen17 my beta goddess.**

Shout out to all you new readers...welcome to the pervdom...yeah I said it. I'm pervy and that's okay. :) If you wanna come chat head over to twitter I'm il bel mondo.  
Also thanks to all you chickadess that supplied alternate words for peen....you'll see some in this chap.

SM owns Twilight and Janet Jackson sings Anytime, Anyplace...you should check it out on youtube...It ranks as one of my highest sexy songs WOOHOOO

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BPOV

The weekend had been perfect. Everything had fallen into place and gone so smoothly--too smoothly. Now it was Monday morning, and I was lying in my bed in the dorm, staring at the ceiling while I waited for the alarm clock to go off. I hadn't been able to sleep. I had that whole "Christmas Eve-unable-to-sleep" excitement brewing through me all night. And although today was not a holiday, I _did_ have class with Edward this morning.

"Sugar, just roll out of bed and get ready." Charlotte's voice startled me. I thought that she had still been asleep. Before I could question her, she sang out, "Bella, the jittery excitement you're exuding filled the room up and smothered me out of my sleep a half an hour ago." _Oh good Lord, am I that bad?_ Charlotte's giggling at my perplexed facial expression left me no doubt. _Yes, yes I was that bad._

"Well, since we're both up early," I grinned over at her, "--we could get ready and then go grab some breakfast together." _Oh the joys of college...living out of take-out boxes and vending machines._

She nodded her agreement and then eyed the bathroom. I knew that she wanted me to shower first so that she could rifle--unbothered--through my closet to pick out my day's clothing choices. At least she had gotten a little better. She gave me two choices now, instead of going all Mommy Dearest on me and demanding I wear whatever she hung on the back of the door.

I paused at the bathroom door, eyed the hook, and wondered briefly if my choices resulted from the tantrum I had over a certain Vivienne Westwood ensemble that ended with me getting fashion classes from Alice.

I shook off the thought, just happy with the change--however slight-- and rushed into the bathroom. I kept a steady chant going the whole time. The quicker I got ready, the quicker we'd leave, the quicker I'd get to see him. And if that meant a couture gown to breakfast, I would. Most likely not, but still...you got the idea.

Thankfully, the fashion Goddess (Charlotte) took pity on me and laid out a pair of dark denim jeans, a brown deep v-necked sweater and a pair of slouchy leather peep toe boots. I smiled, and then just to mess with her, I asked. "Where's my second option?" I dodged the pillow that I knew would be headed toward me and laughed unabashedly.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Charlotte and I sat in what was becoming our favorite little diner not even a half an hour later. The sky had just started lighten up as we took our seats in a tiny booth near the back of the place.

"I don't know what to eat. Maybe I'll get an order of toast," I thought out loud. The _hmph_ that came from across the table was loud and very clearly meant to get my attention.

"Toast?" Charlotte's eyes narrowed at me. "Bella, you have to eat more than that. You know that boy is already big headed. What happens when you don't eat now and later on--when you see him--you get dizzy, or worse...faint?"

I opened my mouth to confess that I had no idea where she was going with this, but she cut me off and supplied me with the answer. "I'll tell you what'll happen. He'll think that it's because of him...that he made you swoon," she stated loud and clear like I was clueless. Which clearly I was.

I shrugged my shoulders and smiled apologetically. I knew that I would have to eat more than that. And Edward was a bit cocky. He would probably take credit for any _swooning_ I might do.

"So," Charlotte said, pointing her fork in my direction--she had been tapping it on the table, which was a little annoying. "Look at the menu again, darlin', and pick something real to eat." She poked and stabbed at the menu to punctuate what she was saying.

I took the hint and raised the menu up, covering my face. I mocked her silently, but somehow she knew. "Bella, don't be cute," her voice rang out, and I instantly stilled my movement. "Just pick something to order."

When the waitress returned, I ordered french toast and scrambled eggs. Charlotte ordered grits and cheese eggs. I had no idea how she stayed so thin with all the grease and butter she ate. _It's in her blood...she's been eating that way her whole life. _I suppressed a giggle and handed the menu over.

We ate in relative silence and only stopped for quick comment on what each of our plans were for the day. It was easy around Charlotte; I never felt like I needed to fill the silence. Probably because we were roommates, but either way, I was thankful for the comfortable silence.

As the waitress laid our bill on the table, we both reached for it. Charlotte glared at me, and I glared right back. I wanted to pay for breakfast. I didn't like that she always paid for stuff for me. I was going to argue my point, but phone chimed, alerting me to a new text message.

The momentary distraction gave Charlotte the opportunity to snatch away the bill and head to the counter to pay. Defeated, I yanked the offending phone from my pocket. But all my irritation fell away as I saw who the text was from--Edward.

_Bella, I don't want to wait the two hours until class to see you -E.C._

The smile that a simple text brought to my face made me slightly embarrassed. My face felt stretched and manic-looking, but I didn't care. Edward was just as anxious as I was this morning. Thinking about what I should say in response, I looked down at the glass of juice in my hand and nodded at it as if it had just verbally answered my conundrum.

_Edward, You don't have to. Coffee? -Bella_

I hit the send button and was staring my phone down, awaiting his response when Charlotte made her way back to the table.

"Baby, didn't your momma ever tell you that if you stare at it, it's not going to ring?" Charlotte shook her head and looked at me like I was the manic person I felt inside. But her grin faltered and turned to a laugh when my phone rang loudly, responding for me to her snarky remark. "Well look at that...momma was wrong." Charlotte laughed.

A flurry of texts were exchanged before we had a decision.

_Bella, Meet at Wannabees? -E.C_

I must have been blushing because--in true Charlotte form--she asked if he had sexted me. I shook my head and blushed even redder, which made her think I was covering.

_Edward, How long? Is 15 minutes enough time? -Bella_

"No, Charlotte, he didn't sext me--whatever that is. He wants to see me before class." I grinned at her and then my eyes darted away because my phoned pinged again.

_  
Bella, That's still too long. How about now? -E.C_

I shot out of my seat and didn't hesitate until I had my jacket pulled on. "Char?" I looked pleadingly at her.

"Go ahead." She grinned all motherly...but then ruined that image by continuing to talk. "Sure, use me for a free breakfast and then run off to your _other_ lover." And, yes, she said it loud enough for the entire diner to hear.

With all eyes on me, I leaned down and kissed her cheek. "You know you're who I come home to at night, love." I winked at her astonished expression and headed for the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~

I pretty much ran to the local coffee shop. Luckily, it was close to the diner, so I didn't have to go far. Standing outside the front door in a dark grey wool pea coat, jeans, and a skull cap was Edward.

His bronze locks jutted out from under the hat, making him look amazing. The contrast of wind-reddened cheeks, coppery-colored hair, and intense meadow green eyes had my breath caught in my throat. So I stood speechless a few feet in front of my...boyfriend.

He closed the gap in between us and enveloped me in his hold. Strong arms wrapped around me, shielding me from the biting wind, and he kissed the crown of my head into my hair. I tilted my face upwards as he peppered kisses across my hair, forehead, eyes, and tip of my nose before finding my mouth.

His kiss was like a slow seduction. It was light and sweet at first before becoming more pressed and feverish. Edward's tongue dipped out of his mouth languidly, tracing across the edges of my teeth in a search of my tongue. He was so easy to get lost in--the whole that was Edward. He overtook my senses, and all I could see, hear, smell, touch and feel was him. A snide sounding laugh broke us out of our embrace.

It was one of the Pi Phi's. Her face was caked heavily with concealer from the black eye I had justly given her.

"I can't believe it," she sniped, sounding incredulous. "When you brought _her_ to the invite we thought you were doing it to be irritating...to show how much you hate those events by not bringing a Pi Phi princess, your sister sorority." The slunt did a sort of Vanna White hand-swipe across her breast as if they were the phrase winning letter just revealed. "But to see you here, slumming it with this trash--"

"Shut up!" Edward demanded, looking furious. I, on the other hand, laughed--one of those loud "from the belly laughs," as Charlie would say. And for one moment, Edward and the bitch shared equal expressions of confusion.

I patted my hand on Edward's chest and rubbed up and down slowly while my eyes narrowed and flashed with anger at the stupid girl in front of me. "S'okay, Edward," I cooed, my steely gaze never leaving her. "If you didn't learn your lesson in manners the other night, I'd be happy to explain it to you again."

The girl's face showed her fear..._bad move, baby cakes_. "Then, your eyes can match," I said sweetly. The meaning was not lost on her.

As she stood, stunned and terrified, I ran my hand from Edward's chest over his shoulder and laced my fingers into the escaping hair at the nape of his neck. "Now, if you'll excuse us. _My boyfriend_ and I were gonna grab some coffee." _Take that, you little dirty bitch. _

Even though the girl looked afraid, she wasn't all that bright and may have actually needed a refresher course on manners. That was why as my left hand remained tangled in Edward's hair, my right...well...my right was balled into a tight fist in the sleeve of my jacket.

Evidently, she was smarter than I thought. She huffed, turned on her heel, and stomped away. Edward was now the one laughing as he opened the door of the coffee shop for me. The whole while mumbling something like, "Remind me never to piss you off."

We ordered two lattes and took up residence on a small love seat in the corner. We stayed there, his arm lopped over my shoulder, my hand on his thigh, for the next hour. Just like with Charlotte, the silence was comfortable--easy. I took that as a sign and just relished in his hold and his scent. It wasn't until our class was close to beginning that we left the cozy spot.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

EPOV

Bella was beautiful, running through the quad to come meet me. I couldn't wait to see her. My sleep had been restless as thoughts of Bella ran through my subconscious--her hands on my chest, my stomach, wrapped around my..._fuck, stop thinking about it_. I felt my face heat with the start of a blush as she closed the distance between us.

Then, I had to suppress all sorts of anger and laughter at the sight of Bella promising to give the Pi Phi princess raccoon eyes. She was such a hard-ass one moment then soft and sweet the next. I relished in the fact that the hard-ass hadn't made an appearance in awhile, and I had been graced with the presence of soft, sweet Bella.

She curled into my side as we sat quietly on the couch, sipping on coffee and just enjoying one another. It was a kind of comfort that I had never experienced with Tanya--effortless and unpretentious.

I laced my fingers through hers as we made our way to class. The feel of Bella's skin against mine instantly heated my flesh, and memories of the other night flooded my senses. _Oh my God, the way she had moaned and her body moved--arched and tight. _I had wanted to burn the image into my brain forever to seer it behind my eyelids. _That's kind of pervy, Cullen._

We took our seats next to Charlotte, who was sitting there, a smug look planted firmly on her face. Before she even said anything, I had prepared myself for her smart ass remarks, but Charlotte surprised me and left me speechless with her response. "I guess you're not such a fuck up. Good to know." She smiled a big toothy grin before winking at me and turning her attention to Bella.

They whispered and giggled for a few seconds, and the prepubescent boy in me cried out that they were most likely talking about me. _Stop being a girl, Edward, she's been grinning since this morning. _Right? No need to worry then.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen." Professor Laurent's French inflection rang out loudly. I had been so intent on watching Bella that I hadn't even seen him come in. "Today you will be working in your groups to study. A week from today, you will be presenting your findings." A thick air of authority sounded through out the room, and a hushed quiet followed as everyone realized exactly how little time they had left to prepare.

The girls turned in their seats to face me with their backs to Professor Laurent, who had his eyes trained once again on Bella and our group. _That man is intensely odd. _The caveman in me didn't like the way he looked at Bella. _Mine._ The last time I'd had that thought about her was in this same class a few weeks ago--only then she hadn't been speaking to me, let alone be my girlfriend.

I moved down a row and perched myself next to Bella. I could feel the professor's eyes on us still. The cave man in me beat his chest, and reflexively, I ran my hand up Bella's thigh. She shivered in response, and I delighted in that. _Yes, professor greedy eyes. I do that to her...me. She's mine. _

I was reveling in the feel of her thigh under my fingertips when I bolted upright, and so did Bella. "Ahhh, my trio of loners," Laurent's smooth voice wrapped around us. "I see...maybe not so alone anymore." I startled and looked up at him, shocked. But like always, his eyes were trained on Bella as he spoke. _Seriously? _Seeing his intense stare, I felt the need to rip off my shirt or pee on Bella's leg.

Her wide eyes found mine, and she began to giggle nervously under the scrutiny of the Professor's stare. She mumbled a quick "Yeah," under her breath, but the professor had retreated down the aisle before he could hear it. But leave it to the loud mouthed, so-called sweet southerner to shock us all. "Oh yes, professor," Charlotte called down after him. "Edward's obviously getting the _feel_ of Bella's piece." Laurent's step faltered briefly, and I was sure that he would tumble down the rest of the aisle.

Bella gasped, and I laughed but stopped quickly when my very red, embarrassed girlfriend glared at me.

After class we were standing out in the commons discussing our evening plans. Charlotte and Bella were having dinner together, and Bella said that she'd call me. I held her hand softly between my palm and thumb. I kissed her lips lightly and felt the people around us still and then disappear. The only thing that remained was the feeling of their eyes lingering on us.

I felt Charlotte tugging Bella away from my embrace, and I sighed. "C'mon lovebirds, y'all will see each other later," Charlotte drawled out in a huff.

With one last tug, Bella was free of my arms, and I missed her instantly. She smiled up at me innocently and dazzled me beyond reason. _Bella Swan will be the death of me, that's for sure. _While I stood there, dumbfounded and lost in her eyes, she got me to agree to something I otherwise wouldn't have.

"Edward," she cooed at me, and I absentmindedly nodded. "Will you ask your sister to come hang out with us tomorrow night?" Without conscious thought, I nodded, and she squealed in response before turning to leave.

Without her eyes holding me in a haze, the fog from my mind cleared. _Wait...shit! I just agreed to let Alice meet my Bella. _I looked at her retreating figure and was close to calling out to her and making yet another excuse about my sister, but Bella's smile was beaming as she talked animatedly to Charlotte--who turned and gave me a warning look. __

Great, Cullen, tomorrow should be fun. I only hoped that Bella didn't run screaming from Alice as she planed Bella's and my future together.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

?POV

How could she do this? I watched as she flaunted the fact that they were together. Holding his hand, laughing and kissing him. She was in his arms and resting her cheek against his chest. She was mocking me in front of everyone--and out here in the middle of the quad where everyone could see!

I had tried time and time again to show her, to make her see. How dare she do this to me? She would pay for this. I had let her know in no uncertain terms that I always got my way, and now she would see.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

BPOV

Charlotte and I had laughed our way through dinner with our endless banter. She teased me about Edward, and I joked with her about how prim Peter was. But the whole time, I couldn't help but count the moments until I could call Edward again. I loved Charlotte, though. She had basically been my boyfriend for the past few weeks.

As funny as that may have sounded, it was true. We had eaten together, shopped together, and slept in the same room. _Ha-ha when you think about it, we may as well have been married. _Charlotte had become my all-in-one girl_--m_y extended family, my sister, and my new best friend.

"C'mon, sugar, let's get you back before he starts sexting you again," Charlotte jabbed--although with her southern accent "sexting" became "sexing," as in..._bow chicka wow wow_. Not to mention the fact that her voice was loud enough to spread through the entire restaurant.

I blushed as the older man seated behind Charlotte began coughing and choking on what ever it was he was shoveling into his mouth. The man's eyes watered, but still he watched us with an apt interest.

_Really? Old man, you're choking and still trying to eyeball us? _As Charlotte looked between my flushed face and the choking man, she laughed. And not just laughed...but loud boisterous chuckles.

As she opened her mouth to speak again, I just knew that wicked girl was about to make the situation so much worse. "I mean, darlin', don't you wanna read all about peen, man meat, trouser snakes, slurpees, and their straws?" Sweet Jesus, the horrible hussie was gonna give the beet-red man a heart attack.

To avoid the headline: Southern Vixen's Potty Mouth Leads To Senior's Heart Attack, I paid the bill and dragged her from the restaurant, giggling the whole time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We stepped into the hallway of our dorm, and I immediately saw something laying in front of the door. My heart quickened and I stopped in my tracks. The gifts that had been showing up lately never meant anything good. I knew it couldn't be from Edward--he said he'd always let me know if it was something from him.

Charlotte grabbed my hand reassuringly and gave it a tight squeeze. I took the final few steps to our door. Sitting there was a small brown paper bag. I pulled the contents out as Charlotte went to unlock our door. But as my hand started to reveal the contents, I heard Charlotte's gasp and then scream.

The door fell open as soon as her hand touched the wooden slat. The contents of our room were tossed about. Our closet door was open, and everything spilled onto the floor--the mattresses upturned, the table knocked on its side.

I stood, mouth agape a silent scream caught in my throat as tears flowed down my face. Sobs wretched through my chest as my mind flash backed to waking up in a hospital bruised and beaten. I couldn't go through that again. I looked at Charlotte's defiant, furious face and was shocked to see no fear. No, I only saw anger; she was pissed. Hopefully not at me.

My body winced as her mouth opened and she raised her arms. I cringed back as she stepped towards me, but instead of lashing out at me and rightfully blaming everything on me, she wrapped me in a tight embrace. My body shook with waves of regret, fear, relief, warmth, and remorse at what I had brought upon Charlotte.

She pulled me out of the room and stood me in the hallway. "Bella, darlin'? I'm gonna grab your purse and phone. Then, I'll be right back, okay?" she said in a strong, stern voice. I stood alone, shivering in the hall, my mind spewing out the memories of Florida and what had happened before I'd left. I could almost hear Charlotte in the background talking in heated whispers and hushed tones.

Then, I was walking to the end of the hallway, towards the common room, brown paper bag clutched in my hands as Charlotte guided me by the elbow. She was chanting in my ear that everything was fine, and that it would all be okay. I wanted to believe her, I did, but I wasn't sure that I could. She sat me on the couch and said that campus security and the police were on their way.

I didn't know how much time had passed, but soon there was a flurry of action around us. I could barely formulate words, let alone voice any theories that I had. Thank heavens for my roommate/sister/pseudo-family. Charlotte answered everything. She explained a little bit about my past to the officers--the pieces she knew--and where and what we had been doing all day.

I did manage to absorb that we had been gone since our early rise to go out for breakfast. It was now after dinner, and neither of us had been back to the room at any point during the day. Just as one of the officers was asking if we had somewhere else to stay for the night, a whirlwind came through the room.

"Yes, officer, they can stay with me." Alice's raw energy overtook the space around me. Between her and Charlotte, I felt enveloped in safety. The officer pointed a questioning stare at her, one eyebrow cocked high as he glared at the tiny woman. "I have an apartment of campus with an extra bedroom. Here's my information." She jutted her hand forward with what looked like a business card.

He studied it and handed it to another officer. "You can contact me if there's anything else. But as I'm sure you've been filled in some on Bella's past, I would like to get her out of here now." Alice sounded so professional and adult-like, I almost didn't recognize her voice. But obviously it fell on sympathetic ears because he inquired if there was anything I needed from the room, and as an afterthought, if we had noticed anything missing.

Charlotte spoke again...and again, I was thankful. "I didn't notice anything off-hand, but would it be okay if I grabbed some clothes for us?" Again he eyed us but acquiesced, having another officer escort her to retrieve some of our belongings.

I saw him open his mouth and shift so that he was facing me. But when the cop went to talk, I saw his partner give a slight shake of his head and he closed it quickly. Charlotte returned; she and Alice flanked my sides. Alice was standing on my right and patting my arm, while Charlotte was on left, eyeballing everyone that we passed.

As we stepped out into the cooling night air, I shivered. Alice wrapped her tiny--albeit strong--arms around my center. Charlotte made a phone call to Peter and told him what had happened. Her voice raised a bit out of frustration.

"No!" she hissed into the phone. "I'm going with Bella to our friend's place. I will call you later, Peter!" she bit at him and snapped her phone closed.

"What's wrong, Charlotte?" I squeaked out, and she waved me off mouthing "nothing." "I'm so sorry, so so sorry." The tears started rolling again, and I couldn't stop them.

"For what, sugar?" She peered down into my blurred eyes before pulling me into a tight hug. "You didn't do this Bella. This is not your fault."

"Then why are you arguing with Peter? And this is my fault, if I wasn't your roommate--"

"Oh hush, girl, I love you. And this..._this_ is not your fault." Charlotte pulled back and held my stare to make sure she drove the point home. "Peter is just being overprotective. He wants me to go to a hotel. He's hopping a flight back from Texas."

"Then you should," I whispered. I had already caused too much trouble I didn't want to be the source of an argument between them. "I'll be alright. Promise. I mean, seriously...who's gonna mess with me with Alice around?" I tried joking, but I was serious. Even with Alice's small stature, she was not someone that you wanted to be on her bad side.

Alice giggled and smiled widely. "Bella, do you want to go my place now?" she asked, and I saw a mischievous gleam in her eye. _Should have known that she wouldn't let me sit in self-pity land._

I shook my head "no," and the smile grew. She looked from Charlotte to me. "Beers?"

I tried to smile back. "No beer. Jack. Tonight's definitely a whiskey night."

We drove back to Alice's apartment, and she ran my bags in. I had convinced Charlotte to go ahead and stay at a hotel. Peter's flight was coming in really late, and I wanted her to be there to meet him. He was worried enough to hop on a plane to come check on her; she should be there, ready to be checked by him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Outside The Cold Ones bar, Alice finally asked me about the bag I forgot that I was clutching. I dropped it onto the seat as if it were covered in acid, flexing the stiffness out of my fingers. Alice reached in the bag and pulled out a book.

It was a copy of _He's Just Not That Into You_. There were little colored tabs running along the side--maybe three or four, I wasn't sure. Alice studied it like a CSI agent then looked at Charlotte and me. Charlotte looked just as confused as I felt. Maybe it was someone else's...maybe they dropped it in the hallway.

Charlotte reached over the driver's side chair and took the book. She opened the pages to where the first tab was place. "It's highlighted." Charlotte laughed and cleared her throat to read the passage aloud. "Guys like to look at girls as conquests. If no one else can get to you, he will try, and once he gets what no one else has been able to, he'll be finished. He's just not that into you."

I stared at her incredulously and fought back the urge to laugh/cry. Could Edward see me like that? No, no he wouldn't. "What girl highlights pseudo-bullshit that gives men the excuse to be a douche?" I spat out unable to keep the torrent of words from rushing out of my mouth.

Charlotte and Alice burst into laughter and as we walked to the club declared that it indeed was a whiskey night. Charlotte dropped the book in the trash right before we passed into the bar.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

?POV

I watched in silent horror as her friends gathered around the traitorous whore. She hadn't heeded any of the warnings I had given her. I had even gone above what I normally would and given her the extra chance to see.

I had mangled her room, tossing about all of her personal things, and I left a book with passages marked so that she would know how Edward saw her. I had made my list of things I wanted to do to Bella Swan long ago, and now with her complete lack of response, the list was shortening to more direct means.

The small car pulled into the parking lot of the bar. I had followed the three friends to an apartment off campus and watched as Bella sat in the car while one of the girls ran--what I recognized as--Bella's book bag inside. I made sure I kept a safe distance so that they would not see me following them. That was one thing I had succeeded in this past month...maintaining my anonymity.

No one had ever seen me following them around. If they had, no one had bothered to pay enough attention to mention it. I crept behind them slowly and followed as they took a familiar route. I knew where they were headed before they even arrived.

Bella, Charlotte, and Alice had gone to The Cold Ones. I'd watched her here before. She had always come with the same people, and they'd always left drunk. I only needed to bide my time and wait. Sitting back, I thought about what I wanted to do next.

I made a decision and settled on a plan. Cool and calm was the way to go. The plan was fresh in my mind when two things happened to change my train of thought.

I saw Charlotte carrying the gift I had left for Bella, and she threw it away. THREW. IT. AWAY. _How dare she?_ What cemented my irrational, spur of the moment plan into motion was the flash of copper hair I saw not even fifteen minutes later as I watched a frantic-looking Edward racing into the bar.

_Why is chasing after her?_ Now, now I realized that Bella wasn't the only one who had to learn the hard way. Edward would need a lesson, too. With my resolve broken, I left the parking lot, tires squealing in my wake.

I needed to make a few stops and get a few things before I could make my move.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

EPOV

Alice had texted me and told me someone had broken into Bella's room. When I'd texted back, wanting to see Bella, Alice told me they'd already headed to Jasper's bar. _Why is Alice with Bella? _I mean, I knew I talked about her a lot, but, really? _And what the hell is she doing out at a bar? _She's a grown up, Edward, please don't go all dad-like on her.

I didn't warn Alice that I would be at the bar right behind them. I had no desire to listen to her tell me to let her handle it. Bella was my girlfriend, and I should've been the one to console her.

As I entered the bar, I spotted Alice, Charlotte and my Bella at a table near the stage. I started to make my way toward her and stopped. Jasper was standing in my way.

"Edward, don't get all crazed," he drawled out, his accent ever present. "But, if you wait a few more minutes to make your presence known...you might learn a thing or two." He clapped his hand on my shoulder, grinned and strutted--yes, strutted off towards the stage.

I watched as Bella downed a few shots of a very dark colored drink. When the waitress returned from her table, I had to ask. "That table there," I pointed. "What are they drinking?"

The waitress's eyes traveled down the length of my body and up again. "Jack and coke." She smiled, and I knew that if Bella saw the way she was eyeing me, she'd go ballistic. I handed her a twenty and told her I wanted to buy a round for the table and not to say it was from me.

I watched as the next set of drinks were delivered and I saw Bella pull out her phone, poking at it. Seconds later my phoned pinged with a text.

_Edward, really shitty day, having a drink, call you in a bit. -Bella_

I looked at the phone and frowned. Everything in me was screaming at me to go to her, but I needed to give her a little space. I went to type out a reply, but the music lowered and Jasper took the stage.

"Welcome to The Cold Ones." His voice was smooth. "It's another open mic night. The last few weeks, we've had a poet who has gotten a huge response...so much, in fact, that I have requests for her to take the stage tonight." Jasper grinned at the table where my Bella was sitting.

Did Charlotte read poetry, or did my twin and I just not know about it? Jasper returned his stare to the audience. "She's a little reluctant, and she's had a pretty crappy day. So, people," His voice carried back to me, but I was too intent on staring at the back of Bella's head. "Let her know how much you want to hear what she has to say. Make some noise."

Clapping erupted around--the applause was crazy and excited. Whoever it was, they really wanted to hear something from her. Without processing the "crappy day" comment, I watched in awe as Bella took the stage.

She blushed and whispered something to Jasper. He smiled and dipped an imaginary hat to her. "Hello, I'm the Unnamed Poet, and--as always--I'm gonna let the music start before I jump in," Bella spoke with her eyes cast downwards on her shoes.__

Bella's the Unnamed Poet? I had been hearing about this poet for the past three weeks. Co-eds on campus and graduate students were buzzing about her. Even Alice and Jasper had been elated over her last performance. _Elated? I believe they said it was hot and erotic._ Oh God, what was I in for?

Slow, melodious music suddenly filled the bar and everyone--I do mean everyone- had their eyes trained on Bella. Janet Jackson's "Anytime, Anyplace" was playing. This song was on a 'special' playlist on my iPod, and I wasn't sure whether or not I liked Bella's voice mingled with these lyrics. As I listened, I took it back...I liked it very much, I just didn't like everyone else liking it.

_In the thunderin' rain  
You stare into my eyes  
I can feel your hands  
Moving up my thighs  
_  
I felt the seduction of the music working on the crowd, myself included. My pulse began to race as Bella's low sultry voice came over the microphone. And then I almost came all over myself.

"Fingertips begin to slide...soft and slowly down my spine. Heart racing with the passing time, back arches...hips start to grind. Mind wandering...control left behind, only thing left is you between my thighs. My body calling for you deeper inside."

Bella had me captivated. I had seen a brief--and drunk--glimpse of the vixen she could be, but I had no idea the extent of her allure. I wanted, in that moment, to go caveman, throw her over my shoulder, and carry her back to my apartment. Bella paused as the DJ looped the words of the song back on.

_Skirt around my waist  
Wall against my face  
I can feel your lips  
I don't wanna stop just because  
People walkin' by are watchin' us_

Her eyes glimmered and shined in the lights. Her pupils swam in Jack Daniels. I knew how Cuervo-Bella acted, and I was fortunate enough to find out about Vodka-Bella. I couldn't wait to meet Whiskey-Bella. _Is it awful that you just gave her multiple alcoholic personalities? _I shook my head. _No,_ I thought with my brow furrowed. Nothing wrong with that at all.

"Thoughts begin to slip from my mind, as I'm lost in something so alive...alive with sensuality divine. Back straight...spine aligned as we turn tomorrow from tonight, no longer a feeling that I can fight. I begin to moan and call out your name, love lost with no restraint. Pleasurable experience taking place, sweat pouring off your face. Breath caught in my throat...thoughts gone...I just don't know. Not only my body but my soul now exposed. Caught in a trance...my body slows...now I begin to regain control. Into a deep sleep I go...dreaming upon what i was just bestowed."

Bella's voice turned staccato and rough, her accelerated breathing giving the impression of what a tired lover would sound like. And once again, I fought the internal monologue against being a barbaric neanderthal and staking claim on my girlfriend in front of the crowd. The loud boom of applause notated the end of her performance.

I stood and started to weave my way through the crowd. Bella's eyes caught mine, and the faithful red blush swam across her cheeks. Her eyes darted over to the table, and Alice looked confused. Charlotte smiled and mouthed something at Bella.

Before I had reached her, Charlotte stepped in front of me. "Hold on, Cowboy," she slurred, and I wondered if she had gotten this drunk, how drunk Bella could actually be. "Remember me mentioning her issue on speaking in front of people?" Charlotte questioned.

"Yeah, but it doesn't seem like much of a problem now," I retorted sharply, trying to step around her. She pushed my shoulder back and squared her body in front of me.

"That..." She threw her head--and by attachment, her mane of hair--at the stage. "That was Bella full of liquid courage. And seeing you and knowing that you just heard some of her deepest thoughts...sobered her up," Charlotte said, her voice willing me to understand.

"Shit, I need to apologize," I stammered, trying to see over the barricade's head. "I was just so proud of her."

"She is pretty great, huh?" Charlotte announced like a proud momma. I took her distraction as an opportunity and scanned the bar for Bella. Nowhere. She wasn't anywhere to be seen, and neither was Alice. Charlotte took pity on me...finally. "You should go home and talk to Alice." The look on her face implied that there was something she wasn't willing to share.

I semi hugged her and took off for the door. I saw one of my pledges and grabbed his arm. "See that woman over there." I pointed at Charlotte, and satisfied he knew who I was talking about, I continued. "You are to make sure she gets home. If you upset her in any way, or if I find out you didn't escort her...you won't like what awaits you," I said sternly in my best scary authoritative voice.

I laughed as I left. If he dared upset her, he wouldn't have to wait for punishment. Charlotte would make him pay on the spot. Now, I just needed to get home and get Alice to tell me what was going on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

BPOV

I ran out of the bar tugging a perplexed Alice behind me. I gave no excuse or explanation for my behavior, and she didn't push. She sped her way back to the apartment and walked me to the door.

"Bella, I put your stuff in the extra room." She peered over her shoulder at me while she fiddled with the lock. "If you want to sit on the couch, I'll go make up the bed. I didn't do it earlier...sorry." Alice sounded almost sheepish when she apologized. I didn't think she was used to being unprepared.

I settled into the couch with my iPod earbuds nestled in my ears. I vowed to call Charlie in the morning to let him know what was going on. But first, I needed to relax, and quick. Music was a sure fire way to do that for me. I guessed I had relaxed a bit too quickly because soon I was dreaming.

Within my dreams, I heard loud banging and wood rattling. I woke up out of my nightmare, still on the couch, frightened and trembling. That was when I noticed that the noise hadn't ceased when I'd awaken. The front door was being pounded on, shaking in its frame.

I looked down the hall and saw that not only were all the lights out, but I could hear faint music coming from under Alice's door--or what I supposed was her door. The thudding on the door continued, and I needed to decide quickly what to do. What if it was _him_? What if it was someone else...someone worse? _Fuck, Bella, think....think....think. _

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

So what did you think? Who's banging at the door, trying to get it open?

Leave a girl some love...or else I may have to do dirty stalker things to Edward...just saying.

Enjoy the movie babies..... kisses and I will talk to you soon.  



	16. Alice's Reveal!

**A/N: Happy Turkey Day y'all!!! Here is what you've all been waiting on.......SEX!**

So big ass shouts go to my beta bestie, lexiecullen17..she helped me tremendously in getting this chapter out to y'all. Let's just say the holiday spirit...no so vibrant around my way right now. Also lots of love to all of you readers...your reviews and alerts have made me smile. I love that y'all are around for the ride and you share stories, thoughts, and expectations for where we are headed.

Last two things:  
A) lexie and I are going to be hosting a contest..The Twi High Challenge..that's right kiddos....all you're Twilight favs in high school once again. We will start accepting entries on Dec 15..more details on the way  
B)If you wanna come chat and hang out, I'm on Twitter il bel mondo  
__

Within my dreams, I heard loud banging and wood rattling. I woke up out of my nightmare, still on the couch, frightened and trembling. That was when I noticed that the noise hadn't ceased when I'd awaken. The front door was being pounded on, shaking in its frame.

I looked down the hall and saw that not only were all the lights out, but I could hear faint music coming from under Alice's door--or what I supposed was her door. The thudding on the door continued, and I needed to decide quickly what to do. What if it was him? What if it was someone else...someone worse? Fuck, Bella, think....think....think.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

BPOV

I stood, terrified, three feet from the door, which was currently being abused by someone's fist--and most likely a foot too. My mind snapped between trying to run for Alice's room or confronting the banger on the other side of the door.

But then, suddenly, the pounding stopped as quickly as it had began. The intense quiet coming from the door's direction made me think maybe I was still asleep and dreaming after all.

Curiosity took over and made my feet lift, against my will, to close the space between me on the ominous door. I stood on my tippy toes, trying as hard as I could not to touch the door, and looked through the peep hole.

"Hmmm, nothing," I breathed out. With the past year I'd had, I wasn't leaving anything to chance. I called down the hall to Alice and hoped that she'd heard me over the music coming from her room.

I glanced around the room quickly, looking for some sort of protective device, until my eyes fell on the small stand next to the door where the umbrellas were stored. I studied the grouping and selected a big wooden handled one--like you'd take to the beach or in Seattle an outdoor event.

Checking the peep hole once more, I saw no one crazy standing there. I nervously turned the lock and swung open the door, clutching the umbrella in true baseball form. I still didn't step forward, and when the door hit the wall--from the force with which I had swung it open--it distracted me. My eyes shifted away from the open doorway for a second, and when I snapped my head back, a form stepped out from the shadows of the unlit section to the left of the entry.

It was then that I let instinct take over. I was sure it was a man--the figure was too large to be a woman--and I refused to be attacked again.

It only took a fraction of a second for a flash of memories to appear--the attack, the hospital, the refusal to arrest Mike.

At the time, my mother had been on one of her many rotating hobbies again, and she convinced me to take a self defense class with her. I was sure it was because she knew of the horrendous nightmares I had been having where I'd wake up screaming before sobbing and rocking, the whole time chanting how I would_ never_ be a victim again.

Blind with fear and rage, I swung. I saw Mike in my head and didn't bother to notice that the figure had stepped into the light. My first swing landed with a loud thump and an "Ouch," in reply. _That's right motherfucker. I hope it stings._ I drew my arm back, umbrella over my shoulder, hands gripping and elbows up, which was, ironically, how Mike had taught me to hold a baseball bat.

My eyes refused to focus on what was in front of me. Instead, I remembered the barrage of heartache, pain and fear I had felt in the past year. Then anger--a red hot fury--took over.

"I will NOT be a victim again!" I screamed so loudly my throat hurt from the force of the words leaving me. I began thrashing wildly at the hazy figure in front of me and the mental pictures that were taunting me.

I faintly heard a male voice that sounded familiar calling out for me to stop. The voice turned to yelps and curses from the pain as two more strikes landed hard.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

APOV

_What the fuck is that noise?_ I had just gotten comfortable in my bed when I heard a commotion outside.

After Bella had crashed on the couch and I hadn't been able to reach Edward, I decided to call Jasper. I turned some music on, so that if Bella did wake up she would--one, not "hear" my conversation with my sexy southern boy--and, two, know which room was mine. That way, if she needed anything, she'd know where to knock.

But _noooooo_, this wasn't knocking. This was a loud clamming of voices and what sounded like a dog yelping, as if it were being kicked. I wasn't sure what was happening, only that whatever it was had disturbed me and was forcing me to get out of bed. _And let me just say...a tired, unrested Alice is a cranky, vengeful Alice._

So, with my irritation high, I scrambled from my bed, bypassing my slippers, and huffed out of my room. I stopped mid-stride, though, at what I was greeted with.

Edward was cowering in front of our wide open front door as Bella stood over him, wielding my $325 pink leather and nylon Burberry umbrella. _Burberry, for cripes sake._

But, even that aside, it was a very comical scene--well, it was until I honed in on Bella's face. It was a blank mask of fear and terror, mixed with red puffy eyes and tears streaming down her cheeks. She kept yelling that she wouldn't be a victim again, but she wasn't yelling at Edward, per se. I don't think she even really saw him.

I knew that my brother could have stopped her at anytime, but he was frozen, staring at her--begging her to see him and to stop hitting him. But, by the by...he just took it. He let Bella swing and swing at him, hitting him on the sides of his torso and legs.

My amusement dissipated instantaneously, and I crossed behind Bella and wrapped my arms around in her in the fiercest hug I could muster. _Emmett would have been handy right about now._

At first, she fought against my hug, but I just kept talking to her, willing her to hear me. Eventually she would know what I was telling her was the truth.

"Bella?" I started. "Bella, it's Alice honey. Everything is okay. Everything's okay." I tried to sound calming and not let my anxiety affect my voice. Edward looked terrified of what had just happened. He stood and stepped towards her.

"Baby, it's me, Edward," he lovingly whispered to her--his frightened little kitten. He gave me a nod and weird look before he wrapped him self around her, encasing me as well. Edward was whispering into her hair, and I suddenly felt like I was intruding on a very private moment.

I wiggled out of his grip and pried the umbrella from Bella's hands. I looked at the demolished thing with open disgust before dropping it into the trashcan. When I returned, the front door was still wide open, but Bella and Edward were no longer there.

And then I heard it...sobbing...gut wrenching, heartbreaking sobs coming from the living room. I closed the front door and bolted the locks before I made my way to the edge of the living area. I stood leaning against the corner of the wall and watched.

Edward was cradling Bella in his lap and rocking her like an infant. He swayed gently, hushing her cries, as he fought his own tears from escaping. They looked broken and mangled on the couch, and I cared too much about both of them to let it get any worse.

"Bella?" I called to her, still standing in the corner, observing. "Bella, what happened just now?"

"I-I heard s-s-someone banging at the door." She eyed me, tears still running along her cheeks. "Like hitting and kicking it," she clarified to my vacant stare. Because in all honesty, I had really been wondering how knocking at a door would have elicited that response.

Then, Bella looked between Edward and me, and something else flashed in her eyes...maybe jealousy? Her gaze and hiccuping cries landed back on Edward. She stood--well, more like jumped-- from his lap. "An-an-and what are you," she jabbed a finger at him, "doing here in the middle of the night? Banging on Alice's door?"

But before he could answer, she turned on me. "And does Jasper know about _this_?" She pointed back at Edward. I realized what she was insinuating, and I chose the wrong response...I laughed.

She whipped her head around--a la the Exorcist--and glared at me. "You think this is funny, Alice? I've told you all about him, and how I felt!" she screamed, all wild eyed, and I was sure split pea soup was on its way. "And doing this to Jasper? Why, you should be ashamed of yourself."

I was in awe; she was usually such a nice person. I mean, she could be a snarky bitch, but she was usually really nice...at least, to me. Without missing a beat, she turned on Edward. "How. Dare. You?" Her voice might as well have been liquid acid, melting Edward's face. His whole face fell as he realized what she was saying, finally. _God, men can be so dense._

"Edward," I chastised him. "You haven't told her about us?" _Wrong thing to say...again, Alice. _Edward's face contorted, issuing that same sentiment.

"WHAT?" Bella roared out. "Why did you even invite me to stay here? Some friend you are, _Alice._" She spat my name at me and then hurriedly looked around.

"Wait...what? Why would you invite her to stay here?" Edward asked, and I realized this whole this was one big clusterfuck of confusion. I was the only one who knew what was actually going on.

"I just asked that, you...you...you, asshole!" Bella screeched at him. She was furious, and he was at a loss for words. _So, like they say, if you want something done..._

"You!" I pointed at my brother, hands on hips, exerting the most authoritative voice I had--which I knew was good because everyone knew about my temper issues and my therapy for them. "And you!" I pointed at Bella now. "Couch, now. Sit, and shut up!"

They were perfect for each other and deserved to be happy with the other. I loved them both enormously, but they would have to listen. Edward opened his mouth to say something, but he caught my look and snapped it back closed.

"Okay, now here's how this is gonna work. You will listen to what I have to say because I adore you two. And now that I'm up and will look like shit from lack of rest, you will be subjected to my speech." I was in rambling mode and didn't give a shit. I hated seeing them hurt and dejected.

"Bella, meet my twin brother...Edward," I said sweetly, like it was the first day of school. "Edward, meet my new best friend I've been telling you about...Bella." Both of their jaws went slack, and they stared at me as the information started to process. I took the opportunity of silence to continue.

"Bella, he never introduced us because he thought I'd scare you off." She took this in, still open-mouthed, confusion on her face. "And Edward, I never brought up that it was Bella who was my new friend because...welllll...I wanted her to be my friend for me, not to get to you. And she's here because someone broke into her dorm and trashed her room."

There, it was, all out, except... "Oh yeah, and Charlotte's fiance is flying in, so she's at his hotel room, waiting for him." He narrowed his eyes at my statement, and I knew what he was thinking. _How could she leave Bella if she knew?_ So I added. "At Bella's insistence."

And there it was, completely laid out for my two pissed-off, confused, and silent loved ones. "So, neither of you can be mad at the other. You both had valid reasons--as did I--to keep everyone separate. Bella I put your stuff in the extra room, if you wanna put on some pj's. Edward, good night, twin. Remember, tomorrow's breakfast is my choice." I kissed them each on their cheeks and skipped down the hall.

They may have been mad now, but it would all work out. I'd have them both here at the house, and they would be happy...I just _knew _it. Reaching my door, I looked over my shoulder. Neither of them had budged. "You two should talk. May I suggest Edward's room...since, Bella, yours doesn't have much in it...yet." And with that, I shut my door and crawled back into bed.

~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~

EPOV

Bella stood and walked into what used to be Emmett's room. Sure enough, Alice had put on some sheets and a feminine comforter on the bed, and sitting at the foot was Bella's messenger bag and one other bag--overflowing with clothes and what not.

But instead of opening her bags to find some pajamas, she lopped them over her shoulder and turned to leave. I grabbed her shoulders and she shrank away from me.

"Bella, please don't leave." I pleaded with her, but she wouldn't bring her eyes to meet mine. "Please."

"Why didn't you tell me, Edward? Did you use my friendship with her to get to me? And if you live here, why the fuck were you banging on the door?" Her questions went from barely audible to almost full fledged scream in three short sentences.

"You heard, Ali. I didn't tell you 'cause she didn't tell me you two were friends. I had no idea that she even knew who you were! And, no, I would _never_ use my sister to get to her friend. Her friends always did that to her, and I saw how much that hurt her," I yelled, and then I lowered my voice and answered her last question--sorry that I had scared her. "I left here quickly to look for Alice and forgot my keys here. That's why I was banging on the door."

She eyed me warily, her face still flushed with anger. I knew I needed to tell her everything...Tanya, the James incident, and in consequence, hear everything from her. But the fierce red in her cheeks and her narrowed eyes coupled with her wild hair was an enticing scene. She looked so beautiful.

I brought my hands up and placed them on either side of her face. My eyes bore into hers as I slowly brought my mouth down. I pressed my lips into hers while holding her face, as if I were afraid that she would slip away and poured all the devotion I had for her into that kiss.

Slowly, her mouth began moving against mine, and I felt her frustration and fears emitting from her. She pushed her tongue forcefully into my mouth as we struggled to both maintain dominance. I felt her tongue probing in search of mine, and I relinquished to her.

Our tongues danced around one another, swirling and wrapping together. I released her face and let my hands slide slowly over her shoulders, pulling the straps of her bag off, letting them fall to the floor with a _thud,_ down her arms, and finally coming to rest on her waist. My fingers toyed with her top and traveled behind her back. I slid them under her shirt and slowly circled her skin.

Bella moaned and let her body mold into mine. Her kisses were still rough and full of raw emotion. We needed to move this somewhere more private, and fast. I had my back to the door--and to test a theory, I took a step backwards. Bella stepped with me, unwilling to break our kiss. _Yes, score!_ I took a few more small steps backwards until we were in the hallway in front of my room. Bella moaned into my mouth as I pressed her body into the wall.

I ran my hand to the apex of her thighs and could feel her warm sexuality. I groaned in response and felt her squeeze her thighs tight around my hand and wrist. With one hand rubbing against the fabric of her jeans, I pressed my weight into her and reached to open my bedroom door.

The click from my door opening stood out as the only noise as we reverently stared into each other's eyes. I wanted Bella more than I had ever wanted anyone. I needed her. Looking down at her tiny fragile hands--that had recently tried to decapitate me with a designer umbrella--I smiled and laced my fingers with hers.

As I drew my gaze upwards, I found myself staring into two sparkling pools of stilled water. Bella was focused on my lip,s and as I turned the corners of my mouth into a smirk, she tugged on my hand. I let her lead the way as I followed her into my bedroom.

Bella released my hand to close my door and then attacked my mouth with such force that our teeth clicked together. I didn't care if she chipped my tooth; I needed to make her understand that I cared about her.

I expertly used my skills to pull off her shirt and unclasp her bra while still keeping our bodies firmly pressed together. Bella tore at my clothes, blindly tugging and pulling until both of our torsos were bare. In a flurry of movements, we groped and felt each other's skin. In a haze of pure animalistic lust, our jeans and undergarments were toed aside, and soon Bella and I were standing in an ankle-high pool of clothing.

Bella decided she wanted to run this show by placing her tiny hands on my chest and pushing backwards until I landed on my bed, and I would be lying if I said that I wasn't enormously turned on by her dominatrix routine. I wanted to be the one worshiping her body, revering her sexually. I could feel her light kisses along my thighs quickly turn more passionate, becoming open-mouthed as they passed over my very erect cock and landed on my stomach.

I put my hands behind my head and pulled myself into a crunch position, wanting to watch her work. She gazed at me--and must have been fueled to continue by my lustful looks-- because suddenly, her small pink tongue darted out and drew a line from my bellybutton and over to my hip. While there, she sucked the flesh around my hip into her mouth, nipping at it, and released it as I moaned loudly. Her tongue ran back across my hip to my navel once more, lavishing my skin with kisses.

Her mouth made its was up my happy trail to the spot in between my pecks, and as she eyed my nipples evilly I decided to speak up. "Don't even think about it, Bella." I warned her as she debated her next move.

Bella smiled widely at me and then brought her lips slowly down on mine. _Did I mention that she had straddled me as her lips hit mine? Yeah, that just happened._ It was more than I could take. I wrapped my arms tightly around her, pressing her body flush with mine and rolled us over.

My need was too much, my throbbing cock was on the brink of detaching from my body and attacking Bella. I sucked her bottom lip into my mouth and let my teeth graze over the plump flesh. I pulled back and looked at her. Bella's mouth was parted, her breath ragged and eyes hooded and heavy with the same need coursing through me.

I gripped her right thigh and pulled her leg up. My hand ghosted down her thigh to the dip behind her knee, and I lifted her foot and placed it against my chest. Then, I pushed her left knee out, letting it drop on the bed, leaving her spread out in front of me. Her glistening sex was calling to me, and under the heat of my stare, I saw the reaction her body had to me.

I leaned down to softly kiss her lips and to test how comfortable this position would be for her. Peering into her eyes, she nodded and gave me permission. I stretched her leg again as I kissed her once more. Taking my time, I ran my fingers from her ankle, over the bend in her knee and down her thigh. My hand rested briefly on her thigh, just above her sex.

My thumb poked out and grazed her lips, and Bella shuddered in response. I smiled proudly at the reaction I was garnering and continued on. My index and middle finger started to rub up and down her slit, gathering wetness on their tips. With enough moisture, I pushed my finger into her folds and rapidly began stroking just outside of her entrance.

My thumb was now pressing and releasing her clit with pressure as my fingers ran closer and closer to her entrance. Then, I pushed them quickly inside of her. Twisting and pushing, I continued my ministrations inside of her. I felt the tightness of her walls, and I knew that I needed to do this before we had sex. As I brought her closer to her orgasm, I increased the speed of my fingers' movement.

She was so close, and the look of ecstasy painted on her face was enough for my selfishness to take the lead. I refused to waste the feel of her coming on my hand--_God knows it's seen enough action lately. I'm sure I have decimated the kitten population in Seattle._

I pulled my fingers from her dripping pussy and used her juices to coat my dick. Grasping it at the base, I lined my head up with her entrance. Teasing her a bit by circling it before I pushed inside of her.

_Oh sweet mother of God._ Bella felt wonderful as I inched slowly inside of her. She was tight, and I felt her stretch to accommodate the girth of my penis, molding perfectly around me. She hugged me and pressed into my engorged member with the muscles in her pussy. It was exquisite, and I knew I wouldn't be able to last long.

Finally, pushing my dick all the way in, I pressed evenly into her flesh. Releasing the breath I hadn't known I was holding, I gave into a completely new sensation. I began pumping in and out of her slowly. I got my footing, setting my feet against the foot board, and lowered my self on to Bella's beautiful body. Her breasts heaved in a erotic show as her breaths became more shallow.

I whispered to her how much I wanted her and how gorgeous she was. I breathed out as I buried my face in her hair, never breaking the pace I had set. Slowly my hips raised and fell at at a painful pace. I wanted nothing more than to ram into her again and again, but as I looked at her--face was contorted with pleasure--I couldn't bring my self to change our position into one where I couldn't watch her.

I kissed her deeply, trying to show her just how much she meant to me...how I couldn't lose her. Our tongues swirled together, and then Bella sucked on my tongue, causing my hips to buck and break my concentration. She released my tongue and grinned innocently at me. So, I smiled back and pecked her on her lips before pulling back, and she brought her leg down to wrap around my waist.

With Bella's shapely legs wrapped around me and the confident sexy vixen smirking at me, I braced my weight on my elbows and looked down on her. Her face looked angelic, covered in a slight sheen of sweat. She lifted her head to bring her lips to mine...in some sort of slow seduction Bella began pushing her hips up to meet mine.

It was all too much--too many emotions, and it overtook me. Bella called out my name, and I was glad she was close because I could no longer hold on. I moaned into Bella's mouth and let her know I was about to lose it.

I felt her spasms forming around me, and it pulled me from the cliff. With one final kiss and thrust, we came together before falling into a heap of ensnared limbs. I glanced over at her, chest heaving with exertion, and couldn't stop the smile that formed on my face. I noticed that a tear had escaped from her eyes and rolled over her cheek before dripping onto my rumpled sheets. I reached over and tentatively wiped the wetness away, wishing that I could take away all of her pain and fear. She needed to know that I wouldn't ever make her the victim.

"So--" I began, trying to think of _something_ to say.

"I don't want talk about it." Her voice was barely a whisper, and I immediately regretted going down that path again so soon. So, me being me, I decided to change the topic to something completely harmless--my cock.

"Don't want to talk about what?" I gripped the side of her waist and pulled her so she was laying with her head on my chest. "How I was so good in bed that I made you cry from sheer joy?"

Her eyes snapped up, a flicker of life pushing away the sadness that had returned, and her jaw dropped. The corner of my mouth tugged upwards into a smug grin as I ran my hand lightly down her spine, causing her nipples to harden again against my chest.

"You--"

I jumped in, knowing that an angry, feisty Bella was better than a sad, helpless-feeling Bella. "It's okay, Bella. That's not the first time that's happened," I bragged.

She scowled, her brow furrowing, as she smacked my chest with her palm. "You're such a--"

"A what? A lothario? Cassanova? Sex God?" I chuckled as heat rose to Bella's cheeks, a pink flush spreading down her neck and over her breasts, which were still pushed up against my chest. Finally, Bella smiled shyly, glancing up at me and moved up to tilt her lips towards mine. I leaned forward and captured her soft lips in a tender kiss, happy that I had been able to change her mood so quickly. Her hand sought out my cock, which hardened impossibly fast under her hand's firm touch.

Bella muttered incredulously under her breath something that sounded like _'Sex God'_ before deepening our kiss, tongues probing and searching for one another yet again.

"We'll see who's crying this time, Edward." Soon, Bella was situated over my pulsating dick, ready for our round two. We had a lot to talk about, but I was going to wait until the morning to bring it up. For now, all I could focus on was Bella sliding up and down my shaft, clenching tightly and giving me everything I'd dreamed about for the past month.

Leave me some Thanksgiving love, because RL is being a cold hearted bitch to me. 3 3

Question for the chapter.....Funniest Thanksgiving story you've got?


	17. The Thwack Heard 'Round the Diner!

**A/N: Hey, hey lovelies. I'm so happy that I have made it chapter 17 and that y'all have left me enough love to break 350 reviews!!!! I mean seriously people...you ROCK! My next big goal is 500. I'll have to think of something wonderful to thank y'all if I reach it--suggestions, anyone?**

**To my awesome beta, lexiecullen17--ILY and can't wait to canoodle while watching Tay next week. :) You are a wonderfully funny chick that pushes me to be a better writer. Gracias.**

**TheLadyKT--got this chapter early because I owed her something awesome in return of being my 250th reviewer.**

**RL(real life) is better this week thank you to everyone that wished me to have it better. lexiecullen17 and I are hosting a contest. We start accepting stories December 15th. http://www . fanfiction . net /~twihighanonymouschallenge Check it out!!**

**Lastly you all know SM owns Twilight. I just play with Edward...teehee  
**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**

?POV

I sat outside the apartment complex, seething with anger. I had ransacked her room, driven a wedge between her and her roommate, and watched as police filed into her dorm and as her friends flanked her on the way out.

Staying outside of the bar, knowing that she was getting drunk and would be so easy to handle later, made me happy. Then seeing her and the tiny dark haired Alice leave a short time later, made me rethink my plan.

I had seen Edward, and a grim smile crept into place. Yes...dear, sweet, comforting Edward. If he hadn't heard about the break-in, he would soon. Turning the key in the ignition, I decided to follow him and maybe hold him up so that he wouldn't be there in _Bella's_ time of need. Then, she surely wouldn't want him anymore.

My car trailed languidly behind his, making sure that he didn't notice me. Then as he rounded the corner into a familiar parking lot, I was shocked. I slammed on my brakes after swerving into a parking spot hidden in the shadows.

Horrified, I watched as he pulled his car into the spot directly in front of the apartment where Bella's things had been dropped off earlier. _No! No, no, no, _I screamed silently inside my head.

Edward had not run to her side earlier, and I was sure that she hadn't phoned him from inside the club...she had looked too defeated. She had appeared in just the state I wanted her, fearful and afraid of my next step.

So, it was with a small delight that I saw Bella beat Edward with a pink umbrella at the entrance of the apartment. She looked wild and uninhibited as she took a last full swing at him. Then tiny arms encased her moments before Edward enveloped both small bodies in front of him.

Quietly, I prayed that she would shrug him off, pull away from him, or hit him again. But no, the tiny framed creature retreated with the mangled umbrella, and then Edward dipped his arm to grab her visibly trembling body under her knees and cradled her against him. She burrowed into his chest, just as she had that night I took pictures of him carrying her while drunk across campus.

Again, hope eluded me. No one left the apartment in a rush of anger or opened the door again after it was shut. Yes, I may have driven a wedge between Bella and her roommate, but unfortunately, I had brought the one thing I desired into the arms of the one I despised.

Feeling betrayed, because they should have known by now, I sat outside the darkened apartment complex and fumed. Anger coursed through me, and my body shook with tremors of hate as I gripped the steering wheel in a white-knuckled grasp.

Tomorrow, I would just have to show them more tomorrow. I chanted the mantra over and over again inside the stillness of my car. The whole time wondering, just what would I have to do to take what belonged to me?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

BPOV

I stirred in my sleep and felt the hard warm body that was wrapped around me. Edward breathed softly into my hair, and I turned in his arms, pulling back to get a good look at him. He laid on his back, sleeping peacefully--well sleeping like the dead was a more accurate description--completely oblivious to the movements I made.

I spoke his name softly, and he didn't stir, instead he just took deep, heavy breaths. _Ha-ha, his could be fun._ I pulled my eyes away from his face and trailed down his chiseled jaw and his glorious chest before abruptly stopping. Then, I gasped loudly at what I saw.

Reddish purple bruises graced both sides of his ribs, his left hip, and his right thigh. Sweet Jesus, I had beat the hell out of him and then sexified him twice in short amount of time. I knew then that his body would ache and hurt when he awoke, and I wanted to apologize. I needed to make him feel as good as he had made me feel last night.

"Edward?" I cooed out to check and see if he would respond. When he didn't, I smiled and decided to see how deep of a sleeper he really was. I straddled his legs, right above his knees, and ran my hands softly over the bruises on his hip and thigh. Still no movement. _Hmm._

I placed my hands on his abdomen, below his navel, and ran my hands fluidly up his stomach, then circled his pecks with my hands, and finally raked my nails lightly down his sides. Edward didn't exactly wake up, but his amazing cock did. _Hey there, baby. Even after two rounds, you're ready to play again, huh?_

I swear, the damn thing twitched in response, as if it were reaching up and waving "hi," to me. At least part of him was reacting. I decided to take full advantage of it, and see if his dick would relay the wake up call to his brain.

Resting my fingers at his hips, I slid my body lower, so that I was now lying between Edward's muscular legs. I let my elbows fall on either side of his sculpted ass, making my heart rate pick up. My gentle touches elicited a very rigid hard-on from Edward's sleeping subconscious. I stilled my face a few inches away from the head, and I blew softly at the tip.

His cock flailed and twitched in response to my warm breath. I licked my lips at the completely erotic sight. The pre-cum that pooled at Edward's tip signaled that everything was ready, and I moaned.

Then, I wrapped my mouth around the head of his dick and released it with a loud pop. Edward's previously stilled from began to move. Thinking that I had him coming around, I wrapped my lips around him once more and brought my right hand around the base of his erection.

I began to slide my mouth up and down and his shaft and heard him moan, still half asleep.

"Bella?" he whispered, as if he weren't sure that I was really sucking him off in his sleep. I peered up through my eyelashes to see him crack open his eyes and then himself up to his elbows, making sure he wasn't hallucinating. _That's right baby, watch me._

His green eyes widened, then quickly became hooded with lust, as he watched my mouth's ministrations on him. I heard a feral growl slip from his throat and the felt my body's natural response begin to seep down my thighs.

I brought my mouth as low as it would go, until he was pressed firmly against the back of my throat. My hand began to help pump the section of his cock that I couldn't physically fit into my mouth--or throat, for that matter. In unison, I sucked and fisted his luscious cock, my passion growing and spreading through my body.

Pressing my thighs together, I knew that I was becoming more aroused--more than I ever had by giving _someone else_ oral. My left hand traveled over Edward's tense thigh, coming to rest between my own. I took on the task of furiously pleasuring Edward and myself, and when he realized why my left hand had disappeared, he shot up into a sitting position.

My tongue swirled and wrapped around his pulsing member as my middle finger rubbed and circled my swollen clit. I felt him getting closer, and he was now gripping my shoulders in ecstasy. I released him from my mouth and pulled my knees under me in a squatting position.

Edward took the hint and began pumping his cock through his long graceful fingers as I watched. His eyes stayed trained on the movements of my hands. With my left, I finger-fucked myself into oblivion, while my right alternated between squeezing and pinching at my breasts and nipples to pulling at my own hair.

It only took a few minutes of our interactive porn to reach our climaxes. The sight of shudders rippling through his toned physique sent me crashing over the edge. We both sat there, staring at the other, taking rapid shallow breaths in the aftermath. I felt a smile forming on my lips.

"Good morning," I sang cheerily to him before handing him a discarded undershirt from the end of the bed to clean himself up with.

"Yes, yes it is," Edward replied with that cocky crooked grin that I loved so much.

~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~

Edward showed me where I could shower, and after cleaning up and getting ready for the day, I stepped out of the bathroom to hear the chirping of my cell phone.

Crap...I had 6 mixed calls from Charlotte and a new voicemail from a number I didn't recognize. I sent Char a text saying I was in the shower and would call her in a sec, then I listened to the message that had been left. It was the school's main office telling me that Charlotte and I had been excused from classes for the day because of our room incident.

I sat on the edge of the bed I would be borrowing for a little while and stared blankly at my phone. I jumped and almost fell off the bed when it began ringing in my hand. _Graceful much, Bella?_

Charlotte had called me back to ask if my classes had also been excused. When I told her they had, we spoke about meeting later to get some studying done. She explained that Peter was taking her to breakfast and that she would text me after. I noted that her voice sounded tight and agitated and decided that I would ask about it when she texted me.

When I stepped out of the room, I smelled something wonderful...coffee. I practically skipped down the hall but came to a dead halt when I saw the faces of Edward and Alice, who were seated in the kitchen. He looked severely pissed off and angry, whereas Alice appeared smug and quite happy.

* * *

EPOV

Bella was an amazing woman. Her life had been turned upside down and things had been rough for her for over a year. Then, when she was finally attaining some semblance of normality, it crashed down around her. Yet she was skipping--_yes I know what the fuck skipping is, I mean Alice is my twin--_into the kitchen_._

Alice had decided to pull me out of my post blow job bliss to "have a talk," while Bella had been showering.

_"Edward, you need to tell Bella everything. You've been holding back." She said seriously after glancing over my shoulder, looking for Bella. "And she should be the one to tell you about last night...not me. So don't ask."_

_I rolled my eyes at her because so what if I was going to ask her about last night. "Alice, she's been through too much. I can't dump all of that on her now. And as much as I want to know, I'll wait for her to tell me."_

_"That's a bunch of crap and you know it, Edward. Plus, do you really want a repeat of last night--where she thought we were sleeping together or working together?_" _Alice snipped at me. "She's so much stronger than you think." Next thing I knew, Bella was skipping down the hallway, looking completely at ease. Damn, Alice, and her having to know everything._

When Bella slid to a stop after catching sight of us, her content face turned confused. "What's wrong?" she questioned, looking directly at me.

"Oh...um...nothing. Alice is just being that overbearing twin I told you about." I laughed, trying to ease the tension, but the smirk on Alice's face told me I had already lost.

"Edward, here," my twin flipped her hand towards me, "doesn't think you can handle talking about last night." She really had a knack for making me sound like a condescending asshole. "And he also believes that you can't deal with hearing about his God awful ex, our brother, or basically anything else right now." Yup, there it was. I sounded like a huge, oppressive jerk-face.

Bella's face looked stern but still playful. I forgot that she knew how Alice worked. "Oh really? Well, Edward, I'm a big girl and can tell you to 'fuck off' if I don't want to talk about something," she quipped and then smiled wide. "Do I smell coffee? 'Cause I sure could use a cup--or three."

_Lord help me, I may be falling for Bella Swan._

* * *

After Alice had left for class, I asked Bella if she was ready to talk. She was curled up in a ball at the edge of the couch and smiled in response. I sat down beside her and pulled her legs onto my lap. For some unknown reason, I felt like I needed to touch her at all times--maybe to make sure she wouldn't disappear.

"Okay?" I asked Bella, and she nodded. I could see the hesitation in her eyes; I didn't think she was sure she wanted to hear what I had to say. Even though it wasn't bad, she didn't know that.

"Alright, so I should probably tell you about Tanya." Bella pulled her feet back and narrowed her eyes at me. "My ex...remember Alice mentioned my having an ex earlier?" I grabbed her ankles and softly pulled her legs back across mine.

"Go ahead," she implored after my explanation.

"I dated her in high school, and when I came to college, I thought we could make it work. I mean, home's not very far away," I began, but I felt an anger at Tanya's betrayal bubbling up. After a calming breath, I continued. "She came here to visit, and I'm pretty sure she was sleeping with someone in my frat. Then, when I went home on break...well, let's just say she had obtained _several_ new male friends."

Bella's eyes widened in understanding, and her face looked like she had just tasted something bad. "Oh, Edward! That's awful. How could she?" she fumed, part concerned but mostly angry. Then, a sweet, maniacal smile formed. "But I'm glad she did."

"Huh?" _Why am I always confused by her?_ Bella kept me on my toes that was for sure.

"I mean, if she hadn't been a cheating bitch, then you and I wouldn't be together," Bella cooed out, and I couldn't have agreed with her more. I went on to tell her about Alice's vengeance plan on Tanya, which she thought was brilliant. _Lord help me if ever piss her off...she and Alice teaming up is just plain scary._

Next, I went into detail about the James situation...how I had tried to talk to him and how his nose had ended up broken by my brother, to which Bella laughed loudly.

"Your brother beat the crap out of James?" I nodded. "He told one of the girls at the bar that he got into an accident--hit by a car--or something ridiculous."

"Well, if you'd ever seen Emmett, you'd know that description fits." I laughed along with her, then she almost choked on one of her guffaws.

"Hold up," she choked out the words. "How did I not make this connection before? Emmett, head of his frat, star football player, comes into The Blue Moon with a gorgeous, foul-mouthed Barbie, is actually Emmett Cullen?" Now it was my turn to laugh at her descriptive measures.

"Yeah, that would be him."

"Oh my, he is one funny guy. He's far too silly to have such serious younger siblings." Bella's eyes had a far off look, and I knew she must be remembering something that had happened at the tavern.

With her thoughts on something else, I took the time to think if I should ask her about last night. I decided to try a side route to it.

"Have you called your father yet?" Her eyes flashed back on me.

"No, why would I? I don't want to worry him," she stuttered through her reply, and we both knew that she needed to talk to him.

"Well, if I heard you correctly earlier, you've been excused from class today?" She nodded curtly. "Then, the school will notify your emergency contact, since your dorm is not available to you right now."

Without even responding, Bella grabbed her phone off the table. I listened as her first call was to the school security office. No one answered, and she left a message requesting to know when she could get into her room to grab some personal effects. Her face looked worried when she ended the call and immediately began dialing another number.

"Hey, Dad?" Not only could I see her nervousness, but I could also hear it in her voice. I mindlessly started stroking my hands up and down her shins and calves, trying to let her know I was here for her wordlessly. "No...no, of course...who else would answer your phone?" she half-heartedly joked with him.

I could hear the tones of a man's voice, but his words were indistinguishable. "Oh, so they called and left you a message already? Yeah, I was pretty out of it last night or I would have called then, Dad." She paused and listened.

"Yes, Dad...no, I don't know who is behind it...yes, I'm safe. I'm staying at my boyfriend's apartment with him and his sister...yes, Dad, I have a boyfriend." Bella smiled, and then her mouth fell open as she rolled her eyes dramatically.

"No, I will not spell his name for you to check him out...no, you don't need to come up here yet." She mouthed out a silent "Oh Lord," before sighing loudly into the phone. "Yes, Dad, could you check on that? Thank you, and I love you too."

My hands kept stroking her legs tenderly. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. The school had already called him. Did you know he was getting ready to drive here?" She sounded incredulous. "But he's staying there and is going to contact the PD in Florida to inquire about Mike."

Her beautiful face was scrunched up and looked pained, so I decided to try and change the subject. "So, that poem from last night..." I grinned at her sneakily. "Did I live up to expectations?"

Her stunned expression turned playful as she choose to run her hand up my thigh. When her fingers were mere inches from my now-hardening cock, she stopped. "Oh, you definitely did. And while I'd love to take the time to demonstrate just how well...you have class." She tapped my thigh and then pointed to my watch. "And I have to meet Char to study, and I want to go by the room and grab some more of my stuff."

"No way, Bella, am I letting you out of my sight today," I protested. When I saw her start to open her mouth, I blurted out, "Not after what happened last night--whatever did happen last night--plus, your dad would probably kill me if anything happened to you." She burst into giggles.

"Edward, I wasn't going to argue with you. And you're most likely right; he'd blame you. Not to mention what Alice would do to you," she resolved, getting her words out through the torrents of giggles that were escaping. I cringed at the idea of an angry Mr. Swan, but more than that, an angry Alice. "I'll tell you what happened on our way to meet Char."

* * *

Bella had texted Charlotte, and she responded saying that she wanted to meet at the diner they both liked to go to. So, since we had a little time to kill, she asked if we could stop by the security office on campus. After she spilled everything about last night's break-in, I was eager to get her things back to my place. Well, I was just plain eager to have her at my place...for as long as she liked.

Walking in, I spotted a round, short guy standing behind the front counter. _God, if this is who's supposed to be protecting Bella, I really can't let her out of my sight._ To top it off, Humpty Dumpty got an attitude when Bella explained who she was.

"Yes, I'm Isabella Swan, and I was trying to see if I could have access to my room to gather up some of my things?" She was very polite--nervous, even, at the prospect.

"Ah yes, _Ms. Swan_. I just heard your voicemail. If you were patient, I would have returned your call," he sniped rudely at her, and I had to restrain myself from cracking Humpty upside his head. "The police have processed the room, and you can have entrance back, _but_ the locks have been changed. Until we get you and your roommate copies, you will need an escort."

"Well, Officer Koch," I said staring at his name badge...but apparently it wasn't said the way it looked...because he cut me off.

"It's Ka-ahck." Bella drew in a sharp breath, while I tried to hold back the laughter that caught in my throat. _Seriously? His name is Cock? How fitting, seeing as he's being a dick._

"Yes, sir. Then, do you have anyone available to escort Bella?" Mr. Dick made a show of turning a full circle, looking for an invisible person--since he was obviously the only one there.

"Nope, there doesn't seem to be anyone free." Okay, I was now two seconds away from knocking his teeth down his throat, in all truthfulness.

"Well, who else would suffice to escort her?" I breathed out through my clenched teeth. Bella felt--and surely saw--my anger rising and laid a calming hand on my forearm.

I stepped away from the counter and let Bella listen to his response. She leaned into me and told me his response. We could gain entry with someone in the senior student council or the student security watch. _Yes! In your face Dick. _I knew someone in both of those.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, I stood--grinning like a fool--between Bella and....Emmett. He was not only the frat's president, but--because our parents had wanted us well rounded and with good extra curriculars--he was also student council president and a member of the SSW (student security watch).

Bella hesitated once we were standing outside of her room. "I'm not sure if you guys should come in," she whispered.

The words formed in my mouth but were stolen away by Emmett. "So sorry, there, little one, but I know what happened in here last night." He thumbed her door, which still had the remnants of black finger print powder on it the frame.

When Emmett reached out and opened her door, I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her into my side. Once he found her light and flicked it on, I couldn't breath. Bella's room was in complete disarray. The same black dust covered surfaces across her room, her bed linens were crumpled on the floor, and everything that could be opened and spilled, was.

But Bella, being Bella, pushed her shoulders back and held her head high. She walked straight to her closet, as if nothing were wrong. Alice's words about how strong of a person she was rang in my ears. I would never have been this strong, willing, or able to do what she was.

I saw as she pulled out several large bags, placing them on her and Charlotte's beds. She glanced up at us for the first time since she had entered the chaos that used to be her room, and I saw her face. She put on a brave one, but her eyes held the fear I had seen while she'd been swinging that umbrella at me.

"Do you mind helping me carry these down?" she asked, and I had to make sure she wasn't joking. But, once again, Emmett was the one to speak for us.

"Our mother would have our hides if we let you carry your own bags, Bella." He then smiled and crossed to her. I watched in amazement as my huge, football-playing brother wrapped up my tiny, scared girlfriend into a ginormous huge. I felt a pang of jealousy that he was the one comforting her, but I pushed it away quickly.

Bella needed all the support she could get and already had both of my siblings' adoration. I mean, Emmett was a classic gentleman but very rarely I had I seen him hug someone outside of our family or Rose.

"I think I should get Charlotte's stuff too. This," she motioned around the room, "Is not something I want her to be around. I've already put her through too much." _Wait, what? Bella was blaming herself for this._

I watched as Emmett embraced her again, and her tiny frame shook with sobs. "Bella, baby, this is not your fault. Do you understand? None of it this your fault. And besides, Charlotte loves you and doesn't blame you at all."

"B-bu-but why does this keep happening to me?" she cried into Emmett's chest, and I barely heard her muffled query. I looked at Emmett. I didn't know what to do and was glad my big brother was around to help. He tilted his chin down towards her and then pointedly looked at me.

I took over for Em and held Bella while she cried. While my shirt became wet from tears, I rubbed soothing (hopefully) circles onto her back, and my brother put his oversized hands to good use, scooping things from the floor, closet, and drawers into the open awaiting bags.

He shrugged his shoulders when Bella finally stopped crying and noticed what he was doing. "I promise I didn't touch anything inappropriately. And I figured that you and your roommate could separate everything later." He smiled his "I'm-a-big-kid" smile...dimples and all...and went back to packing up Bella's room.

"Why don't you two go grab my truck while I finish this up?" he suggested while giving that same determined look from earlier. Bella hesitated briefly before my brother, the charmer, talked her into letting him do the heavy lifting.

When we returned with Emmett's truck, we were met with one other truck and bunch of guys from the frat...and I wasn't talking the pledges, no. I was talking about my fellow frat brothers. One stood out among the rest--a huge guy that played football with Emmett. He was at least 6' 7" and thick, like an old oak tree...Brian. He was not a normally friendly guy or even remotely sociable, so his actions surprised the hell out of me.

He stepped out from behind everyone and opened Bella's door for her. "Edward...Bella," he greeted both of us in his deep strong voice. I was sure I looked confused. "We heard someone was messing with one of our brothers' girlfriends. So, we're here to help load up your room, and we--" he glanced over his shoulder at the thirty-or-so guys behind him, "will be keeping an eye on Bella and her roommate, when you can't."

I smiled, and Bella blushed furiously at the attention she was garnering. She said a quiet "thank you," and Brian winked. _Winked? Are you kidding me? Why is that Bella has the ability to make the men around her fall apart? _Brian turned to me and the smile disappeared. "No problem. Plus, if you're with little Cullen you probably won't need us anyway."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Brian," I beamed proudly.

He coughed and then gleefully added, "I meant the _little_ little Cullen. Alice is a scary little person," he clarified before walking into Bella's dorm.

Bella was laughing uncontrollably at the fear my twin had instilled across campus. Then, she started laughing even harder and pointed to behind where the frat brothers were grouped. The Pi Phi girls were shooting daggers at her with their eyes. And instead of getting upset about their obvious dislike for her, she laughed...and pointed.

This was the Bella that I was growing to love. She was feisty, strong, rebellious, and full of life. I could almost hear the banshee-like scream emanate from one of the bottle blondes before they all turned and stomped away.

"Bella?" I smiled at her resilience. "I think Emmett has coordinated the whole move. So, why don't we go and meet Charlotte?" Bella looked up and continued laughing. I cocked my head in a questioning motion.

"Your family," she giggled "Are they all so, so plan oriented? I mean, are your parents secret agents or operatives or something?"

"No, we just have a very OCD mom." I smirked at her giggling/snorting. I was just happy that she wasn't crying anymore. "And we were raised take care of the people we care about."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The corner booth was empty when Bella and I made our way across campus. While we walked, Emmett had called and reiterated what I had said...that he would take care of everything and that I should warn Bella that Alice was preparing, as well.

I wasn't sure if it meant that Bella would be staying with us for awhile or if whoever was bothering Bella was about to pay. I settled on a mix of both answers.

Bella scooted into the booth and turned her back to rest against the wall, her face turned towards me. I slid in next to her and smiled happily. This booth, this diner, was a comfortable place for her. She relaxed seconds after sitting on the creaking leather seat.

Unfortunately, her relaxation ended shorty after the waitress set two cups of coffee down. We heard, rather than saw, Charlotte heading our way.

"Whatever, Peter. I'm done discussing this," she shouted, her accent heavy and thick, which I knew--from experience--meant an angry Charlotte.

"You're being stupid and childish, Charlotte Elaine Evans," Peter admonished her, which I also knew from experience was a bad idea.

Charlotte slid into the booth across from a very quiet Bella and smiled--as if a switch had been flipped and all the malevolence was gone. "Hey, sugar, how're ya' doing?" When Bella said fine, Charlotte turned to me. "Edward, thanks for keeping an eye on my girl last night." _She thanked me...Charlotte thanked me and didn't say anything mean afterwards. _

Her face turned hostile and agitated, like someone flipped the on switch again. "You both remember Peter, don't y'all?"

Peter sat down and didn't even acknowledge the introduction or the fact that we were sitting right there. "Charlotte, I told your father what happened, and he agrees. You are coming home to Texas!" His voice rose, becoming strangled and angry. I could tell they had been fighting for awhile.

A sweet, very big grin spread across Charlotte's face as she listened to him rant, but she wasn't the one to respond to his demands.

"How dare you yell at her and be so inconsiderate. She's been through a lot in the last twenty four hours, and I will not allow you to be disrespectful towards her." Bella hands balled at her sides, and my mind flew back to invite and the first time I met Charlotte and how ferociously she had defended Bella.

And Bella--who had been blaming herself for the break in, amongst other things--wasn't going stand aside and let someone verbally attack her friend. Fiance or not, Peter had overstepped. But he didn't stop there...no, he jumped the line.

"You," he turned to Bella "How dare _you_ say anything. This is all your doing...your mess that you've dragged _my_ Charlotte into. And _I_ will not allow _you_ to endanger her. She is going home!" Peter yelled at Bella, both of them standing sometime during that rant. He had pushed his face close to her while he screamed.

I moved to stand but sat back down as I heard the loud _thwack_ that resonated through the eerily silent diner. Bella had slapped him...and not a dainty slap. Oh, no. Bella had pulled back and let him have it. I was sure he was going to have a case of whiplash after the head turning he just received.

Peter slowly took his seat while Bella stood and seethed. Her breathing came fas,t and the anger coursing through her made her tremble. "I did not _do_ anything. I did not _ask_ for this shit to happen to me. And you Peter...Peter--"

"Chandler, Peter Chandler," Charlotte supplied happily. I thought she was taking joy in not only Bella standing up for herself but that Peter had effectively been shut up.

"You, Peter Chandler, are not going to blame me for something I cannot control. I will not cower and let you corner me, scream at me, and disrespect my best friend," Bella stated firmly before she retook her seat.

"You're right, and I apologize. I was out of line," Peter spoke quietly. Then, shaking his head, he stared at his hands. "I'm so sorry."

Charlotte looked at me, and I pulled Bella into my side, comforting her. Then, she patted her fiance's hand. "Now, you listen to me, Peter Chandler. I love you and my daddy, but I am a big girl, and I'm not going anywhere. Daddy knows better than to argue with me...and so should you," she spoke in soothing tones, and I could just tell how much they loved each other.

He was scared and reacted badly, but she was a strong-willed woman and would do exactly as she pleased. "If we're to get married, then you have to trust me and my opinion. I'm not a child to be ordered around." He looked up at her apologetically and nodded. "Furthermore, I love Bella and will not leave her while someone is set on scaring her senseless. She is a good, sweet person and would do the same for me." She looked away from Peter and stared endearingly at her friend.

"I don't doubt that," Peter spoke as he rubbed his cheek and jaw. Once he brought his hand away, I saw the result of him cornering Bella. Her tiny hand print had created a red welt along the side of his face. I wanted to feel bad for him, but he deserved it. Shit, I was moments away from punching him in the mouth myself.

"You think _that's_ bad?" I asked him. "You should see what she can do with an umbrella." I mock shuddered and laughed. Thankfully, my attempt at lightening the mood worked, as they began laughing with me.

"Charlotte?" Bella called to her, no longer laughing but sounding sad. "Are you going to stay at the hotel? They changed our room's locks and don't have keys for us yet." Charlotte stared blankly, like she wasn't sure what to do. It was a first to see her at a loss for words, and I couldn't stand to keep seeing Bella sad.

"No, she doesn't have to." I rubbed Bella's shoulder and hugged her into me. _I love the way she fits perfectly under my arm._ "Emmett has already taken all of your things to the apartment. We'll talk to Alice and work everything out, okay?"

Bella threw her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. When she pulled back, I saw that I had received two huge smiles in response from the girls and a look of thanks from Peter, who I still wanted to punch.

_Oh, Alice, is going to have a blast with this project._

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Hmmmmm, do you think Alice already knows? And what would you have done with Peter?**

**How many times have you seen NM? Don't be embarrassed, you're among fellow Twi-addicts. {{{HUGS}}}  
**

**Leave me some love in the form of a review and I'll send FratWard your direction.  
**


	18. Raging Poet

**A/N: Hey y'all, sorry it took so long to post this update. I had a killer migraine last week and didn't finish my chapter up before Thursday's post date.**

**Super shouts to my fic wives lexiecullen17 and kaystu whom I just dropped off at the airport and already miss horrendously. Kisses and boobie pats babies.**

**Tomorrow starts the accepting of entries into the contest lexie and I are hosting. The Twi-High Anonymous Challenge. **http://www dot fanfiction dot net/~twihighanonymouschallenge

**So I would love to hit 500 reviews and since I am not above bribery here it goes. If you leave me a review and I hit 500 this week I will write you back and tell you something special. (read A/N at bottom)**

**This all belongs to SM**

* * *

BPOV

Peter's face had been strained the rest of the time he spent with Charlotte, Edward and myself. He couldn't really understand why Char wouldn't listen to him and go back to Texas. And the more he pressed and tried to convince her, the more annoyed she became.

Charlotte's temper finally flared up as we made our way from the library to a coffee shop she and I liked to go to.

"Peter, enough!" she yelled after we were--once again--politely asked to leave the quiet of the library. Only this time, Edward and I were not the cause. "I'm not leaving, and that's final. I thought you got the hint after Bella smacked some sense into you." Her thick Texan accent filtered through the commons, and students between classes stopped to stare.

"Charlotte, lower your voice," he pleaded, all the while his eyes darted around. Each time he made eye contact with someone, he would smile and nod. It looked condescending, like he was silently apologizing for her outburst.

"Excuse me?" Her hand pulled in front of her mouth in mock horror. "Lower _my_ voice? Did you not just get us kicked out of the library?" She was on a type of angry rant that I had grown accustomed to. She didn't pause to allow him to answer her rhetorical questions. "If you can't act civil and accept that I'm not a possession or employee for you to order about... then leave."

Peter looked shocked but acknowledged that he had done enough and kept his mouth closed. It wasn't like she really wanted him to leave, but boy, did she have a quick temper. I almost laughed at how obscenely soap-opera-like their argument was, but Edward gave a quick squeeze to my hand.

Obviously my face had been easy to read, and he was trying to stop the eruption that was bubbling in front of our eyes. _He's probably right. If I say something typically snarky and prissy, Peter may go all caveman and bonk Char over the head._

Charlotte quickened her step in front of Peter purposefully, and after I smiled thoughtfully at Edward, he released my hand with a smile playing along those perfect lips of his.

"_Darlin'?_" I used the term of endearment that she normally preferred to say. Instead of the smile I was hoping for, I got a tired, forced smile. "Are you okay? I mean, I understand that you want to stay, but I don't want to come between the two of you." I really, really wanted her to stay but not at the cost of her relationship.

"I'm fine, sugar," she wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "It's you I'm worried about. Peter needs to understand that he can't just expect me to jump at the sound of his commands. A dog I am not. Plus, I couldn't leave you alone. But then again," she looked over her shoulder at the two men behind us, "you seem different. Did the 'sex god' make an appearance?"

I could feel the heat rush to my face, and I was sure the color spread there as well. Just as I had guessed, my fierce red blush gave me away--no need to answer. Charlotte practically squealed with delight, calling all sorts of attention to us.

"Look at your face, Bella! Edward obviously lived up to the title."

"Shut the fuck up, Charlotte! Edward doesn't know I called him that."

Passers by had no idea why she was so happy, but the stares I was _more_ concerned with were the two behind us. The heat of their gazes warmed my back, and I knew that Edward had to have been curious as to what I said to elicit her response. And Peter? Well, who knew what he would think of such an unladylike display in public?

"How was it?" she whispered conspiratorially to me. "Was it all that you dreamed of? Did he make your toes curl? Cuz, darlin', that's always a good reaction." She pretended to shiver at the the mention of toes. I swear, the woman never let me respond before she launched into a whole new set of inquiries.

The rest of the walk to the coffee house was spent with my blush deepening as her questions grew bolder and much more explicit. "You're such a Debbie Downer," Charlotte announced, after I refused to answer her on a size comparison between Edward and different fruits and vegetables.

"There's no way Peter's getting any before he leaves, Bella. So, I have to live vicariously through you now." She winked, just before we stepped up to the counter to order.

Edward's warm arms circled my waist from behind, and he kissed my cheek. "Having fun with your girl talk?" He chuckled into my ear, his warm breath floating over my neck and cheek. His lips were so close that I could feel his breath on me, exciting me, which was totally weird and unexpected. So, I did the only thing I could manage, I nodded.

Edward laughed and leaned in closer to my ear. "Glad my reputation proceeded me," he whispered, "but I thought we agreed on 'Casanova' over 'Sex God,' after all, I've never sought glory as a lover..."

While Edward was distracting me, Charlotte ordered drinks for everyone. We'd had enough study sessions here to know what we all drank.

That's when the clock caught my attention. "Shit," I muttered grumpily. When three sets of eyes landed on me, I explained. "I have a shift at the Blue Moon in an hour."

"Really?" asked Edward; I should have known he'd be the first to interject. "I'm sure Ang would let you off after everything that happened."

"Yeah, she would, but I need to work. I learned that before. I can't hide and put my life on hold because some asshole thinks they're being funny."

It was true; I knew from the counseling I had been in that stalkers either felt one of two ways about their prey. Someone either believed I belonged to them, or they believed I had wronged them in some way. Neither option was appealing, but both wanted to isolate the person they stalked. At least that was what I had been told after the Mike incident.

Peter watched and said nothing--obviously trying to get back on Charlotte's good side.

"What about your uniform?" Charlotte added in. "I know that I haven't been able to get back into our room."

Oops. I had forgotten to tell her after the whole slapping incident. "Oh, yeah...the security guy is an ass," I started. "Edward's brother and their frat house packed our room up and moved everything to Alice and Edward's place. Campus housing had to put new locks on the door and don't have new keys to give us yet."

I spoke deliberately between sips of coffee. I was carefully watching Peter's reaction to what I had just said. His face faltered briefly, but then he smoothed it back. "Besides that, I have an extra uniform in my work locker--you know, because of spills and what not."

Edward eyed me then shot a look at Charlotte. They had started doing this silent communication thing after we found out about the flowers. "I'll meet you there after I take Peter to the airport" Charlotte finally voiced aloud, and Edward nodded.

"Wait? You guys are going to hang at the tavern?" _They were really turning on the parental monitoring, huh? _"You guys don't have to do that?"

"Yes, I do." Edward stated all stern sounding...leaving no room fro argument.

"Charlotte?" Peter decided to find his voice again. "If Edward is there, then you don't need to be there, as well. We could go and finish talking before the flight leaves." I noticed that he really did look concerned, and that he hadn't said his flight but _the_ flight.

"No." She looked irritated and shocked. "I thought you understood, and that's why you had been keeping quiet. But, no. You just thought you'd let me relax before you started in again."

Charlotte leaned in close to him, and in a low very deliberate voice said, "I'm staying because...A, I want to and B, because it's my choice, not yours. And C, Bella is my best friend, and I will not abandon her. Do I need to list the remaining alphabet for you to get it?"

"No." He glared at her sarcastic answer.

"Peter," her voice now soft and easy. "I know you're just worried and you love me, but you can't expect me to just do as you say. You need to look at my side as well." She looked over at me and smile genuinely.

I knew two things then. The first was that I needed to leave them to hash it out and the second--and most important--was that I was Charlotte's best friend...and she was mine.

Edward and I walked hand in hand to The Blue Moon. Charlotte had promised to stop by after the car service picked Peter up for his flight. As we drew closer to the tavern, the tenser Edward became.

Maybe ten feet from the front door, he abruptly stopped, yanking my form back as a result of out still intertwined fingers.

"Bella, are you sure you're up to this?" Concern dripped from each word, and I knew that he truly was worried.

"I meant what I said earlier. I have to be able to this. I can't go hide. I won't be a victim ever again," I rambled out what could have been summed up with a simple yes.

"Yeah, you proved that to me already." He smiled and rubbed his ribs gingerly. I frowned, stood on my toes and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

* * *

"Why in fuck did you not call me?" Ang yelled as soon as I stepped inside the bar. "I had to hear it somewhere else."

I tried to understand which event in the past three days she was referring because there had been too many things that she would have loved to know about.

My face scrunched up as I searched my brain to figure out which to guess at first. That was the scary part though, I didn't want to alert her to something that she hadn't heard. It would make her all the more irritable with me.

"Oh stop looking like you don't know what I'm talking about." She pestered. "Someone broke into your dorm room....and I see he finally wore you down." Angie spoke while pointing at Edward and my interlocked hands.

"I was kinda comatose and then drunk after the break in. And yeah," I grinned over at his shimmering green eyes._ I mean really? Whose eyes shimmer in dim, bar lighting? _His. "He wore me down."

I laughed because I heard almost twin snorts from both Ang and Edward. I because I knew how filthy her mind was...I was sure they were both thinking about the same thing--sex.

"Anyways," I shot out at both of them. "I have to get ready for my shift."

"Oh no you don't chick." She gave me that look. It was the same one she gave me after I'd had too much tequila, weary. "If some asshole is bothering you and you don't know who it is, you're not working the floor. But I won't take away your hours--because I know you need them--so you can be my bar back."

"Bar back? Are you being funny?" I quizzed her. If she didn't want me waiting the tables, but was still going to let me work, she could make up whatever she wanted to.

"Bar back mountain." Edward guffawed loudly beside me and I almost elbowed him but I remembered the damage I'd already caused his ribs, so I let it slide.

"No tweedle dee and tweedle yum." The fact that she said yum instead of dum wasn't lost on me, but I ignored her. She had Ben and Ang would never cheat on him or hurt me for that matter. "A bar back is basically like a gopher for the bartender. It's a good job though you get to learn the steps to becoming a bartender."

"Like an apprentice?" I surmised and she nodded, proud that I understood her so well.

The total of my shift had been six hours to which Ang cut down to four and gave me a percentage of her tips. No one had the chance to talk to me or bother me, not even Edward and Char. They sat at the end of the bar--closest to the hinged counter that opened to go behind the bar.

The four hours was spent running between the storage area located just past the wall of liquor that the patrons stared at all night. I was tired, sweaty and knew I would be more than a little sore tomorrow.

Not ready to go back and face unpacking our stuff--the three of us decided a drink was needed. We said our goodbyes to Angie and headed to Jasper's bar. But first we needed to go eat some dinner. During brunch everyone lost their appetites due to fighting and coffee was not sustenance enough to drink on.

* * *

EPOV

Over a dinner of chinese food, we finally broke down the order in which we would present. Bella going first had been the only definite decision prior to tonight. And surprisingly, Charlotte didn't fight me over wanting to present last.

So, Bella would present Charlotte's findings of Sappho's life prior to becoming famous, where Charlotte got my findings of her fame, and I would present Bella's work. And we would be doing this all on Monday.

Bella's fears over public speaking had dimmed some, but not completely.

"But I saw you do your poem at Jasper's place," I piped in. _Wrong choice of words, jerk. _I agreed with my internal voice because two pairs of slitted angry eyes glared at me. "Okay...never mind. Forget I said anything."

"I was drunk all the times I did that."

"All the times? How many did I miss?" Her narrowed eyes opened, surprised about what she had actually just told me. I was confused. It wasn't as if I didn't know she'd been drunk before. Then it hit me. "The night I carried you home?" She nodded, looking terrified. "You were mumbling all sorts of things about Sappho, sex gods, and an unnamed poet."

"So, Charlotte, how is your sweet and sour chicken?" Bella asked, like I had been rambling about diverting attention away from herself. I took the hint and left the questions for later.

"It's delightful, miss evader, and your food? Is it as interesting to speak of?" The wicked gleam was in Charlotte's eye, and I knew she was goading Bella. She wasn't having it though. She just nodded and chewed her food thoughtfully.

The ringing of Bella's phone was the only sound outside of the clicking of forks to plates.

"Hi dad," she chirped into her phone. "Oh, really? I mean, are you sure?" She paused, and her face filled with an array of emotions to the point where I couldn't decipher whether she was happy or upset. "Well, what should I do?" _Upset and scared it is_, I decided.

Bella's hand flew up and over her eyes as her elbow sat deftly on the linen tablecloth. "Dad, I just don't know." Her words came out garbled in between what sounded like a quiet sob. I reached over and tried to slide her hand down, but she held it firmly in place, not wanting me to see her reaction. "Okay, dad, I will. Yes, I promise, and I will call you later."

She clicked her phone off and dropped it to the table with a loud _thud_. The clattering noise drew a few glances from people at the surrounding tables, but they soon went back to their own dinners.

"Bella?"

"Darlin'?" Charlotte and I spoke at the same time. Neither of our calls to her were acknowledged. We exchanged questioning looks, but individually we decided to wait her out.

After several minutes of mind numbing silence, Bella looked up at us through red rimmed eyes. "We can talk about this, but first I need a drink...or three."

"Sure thing, Bella. Let me just take care of the check." I stood and glanced at Charlotte to keep an eye on her. I knew that she would and that it was an unnecessary gesture, but I had to do it. Our waiter was surprised that I had sought him out, but he quickly ran my card and handed over the receipt to sign. With that, we were on our way.

* * *

?POV

Trashing her room should have been enough. I knew her past, and I knew what her fears should have been. Bella was supposed to have shut down and pushed the ones she cared about away, blamed them, or feared for what she was bringing upon them.

But, no. She was selfish and defiant. The warnings I gave went unheeded. And now, she has widened the web she dragged her loved ones into. What do I need to do to her or her friends to make her understand?

I had even went as far as to start giving warnings to _Edward_. But the pair of them just couldn't grasp that they were messing everything up.

Through a window, I watched the usual trio of friends sit inside a quaint restaurant to eat. I knew that Bella's warnings were gone, and so I would try one more time to force Edward to listen me-- to hear my reasoning.

I would not be denied what was mine. If they decided to continue to play this game and stand in my way...all warnings would be gone. Carefully watching--to make sure they were still seated at their table--I rounded his car and pressed the end of a pen against the valves on his tires.

Slowly, they deflated, one by one. Slashing his tires would've been too obvious, but lowering them to nearly being flat would just enough of a hint for them to all understand that I was no longer willing to play.

My formerly small list of things I had planned out for Bella Swan narrowed down further. She had betrayed me, defied me, and gone against my wishes. Maybe pain was the only way she'd learn. And if I ever got my chance, I would love to be the one to teach her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

BPOV

We walked outside. Everyone was keyed up to know what had upset me so much during dinner, but I still needed a few minutes to digest and put the information into perspective. The drive to The Cold One's Bar should have given me that, but as we neared Edward's car, something looked off. His tires they were flat...well, not on-the-rim flat but definitely undrivable.

"What the fuck?" a very pissed off Edward shouted at the car, as if it has released the tire's air. "Shit. All four tires are flattened," he spoke angrily after inspecting the outside of the car.

All of us knew that it couldn't have been a simple tire malfunction; it had been a malicious act. But between the girls that were pissed off over our relationship--and the amount of people Edward had upset--there was no telling who could have done it.

A flickering, nagging feeling in the back of brain told me that I knew exactly who had done it. I knew it had been the same person who had trashed my room without actually destroying any of my personal belongings...the person who wanted to get caught and not get caught all at the same time.

Edward called AAA, and they told him they'd be able to fill his tires and tow the car to his apartment. Also, the dispatcher he spoke with said she'd call us a cab to get us where we needed to go. That would work fine to get to the bar, and Edward's apartment was within walking distance from there.

Twenty minutes later, the cab pulled up behind Edward's sad looking car. It really did look sad, as if its shoulders had slumped down, or like it was sagging--tired. The taxi's interior smelled funny, and the scent only intensified under the warmth from the heater. My earlier need to sort through my thoughts had vanished at the first hint of vomit smell and some sort of floral smelling cleaning product. I had never been more glad that it would be a short ride.

Thankfully, no one asked me any questions, or even bothered chatting for that matter. Either the smell was as bad as I imagined, or the two of them were respecting my need for a drink first. But knowing the two pushy, persistent, nosy people I was sandwiched between, it was probably my first guess.

_God, please don't let me smell like vom when we get out of this car,_ I prayed. It was the least thing I needed at the moment. I figured an inconsequential wish would get approved before I asked God to unleash his wrath on my newest stalker.

It was sad that I had a "newest stalker." _What does that say about me? I've already had a stalker before._ I had to find reason in the coincidence and decided to chalk it up to the fact that I once something has happened to you, it's likely to occur again. I felt as if I'd been spiritually marked--"stalkers here," written on my forehead in an ink only they could see.

Because of the smell and my internal babbling, the cab ride seemed to take too long. I gulped in the fresh air as Charlotte handed over some cash and through clenched teeth thanked the driver.

Edward outright laughed at our reactions, but I didn't fail to notice that he had been breathing through his mouth the entire ride to the bar.

* * *

"It's not Mike," I whispered into my glass of beer. While liquor sounded promising at first, I needed to be more alert then that type of intoxication would allow me. So, a beer it was...for now.

"Honey, what are you talking about?" Charlotte's asked calmly as her hands patted soothingly on my arm.

"My dad called down to the police department in Jacksonville. Mike's still in Florida, so he can't be the one here bothering me." Even to me, my words sounded shaky and filled with fear.

"Bella, isn't that a good thing...that's not here?" Edward's voice of reason broke in, and by the look on his face, he was thinking about the scars Mike's attack had left. "How does your dad know for sure?"

"He knows because Mike is in jail." Charlotte and Edward both looked relieved at my revelation. But to me, that just meant I now had _no_ idea who was messing with me. "He got arrested for assault on a girlfriend. Evidently, her dad ranks higher up then Mike's this time...and there were lots of witnesses."

Part of me was happy that he was behind bars, but a tinge of regret hung inside me. I wished that I'd been able to provide evidence for them to have arrested him. Maybe then another girl wouldn't have been hurt. I glanced away from the amber-colored ale and into green sympathetic eyes and curious exotic looking ones.

"It's all going to be okay, Bell," Edward reassured me.

Charlotte joyfully added a, "Of course it will, sugar."

But it was Edward's next words that really snapped me out of my pity trance. "Baby, we're all watching out for you. We won't let anything happen."

My eyes roamed the bar, darting between the faces of the patrons there. I saw Jasper watching me and then glancing around our table. A few of the frat guys that had helped move my dorm were seated at a table a few feet over, and even though there were intoxicated, pretty girls walking past them, their eyes were steadfast on the area around our table.

Instantly, I felt angry and horrible. I hated that all of these people--my best friend and boyfriend included--had put their lives on hold to watch over me. My anger was bubbled at a higher temperature now. How dare someone do this.

My father was worried, and my mother was freaking out. She had witnessed everything first-hand and taken care of me after the Mike's attack. Peter blamed me, and he and Charlotte were now fighting because of it. Edward's brother, Emmett, had recruited members of their house to keep an eye on me. And by the way Jasper was staring at me, I was positive that Alice had warned him of what had transpired the last few days...if not during the past year of my life.

I hated myself for putting everyone in this situation, but I hated whoever was behind it even more for making me feel responsible for their actions. I couldn't be sure of anything--of who it could be, or what I had even done to deserve the reaction I had gotten from them. Hell, I didn't even know if it was more than one person.

That was it--the final straw. I hated being uninformed and scared. My therapist and I had worked through so much of my fear after Mike, and now that my fragile wall was being ripped apart, I wanted to explode and punch something or someone.

Setting my beer on the table, I noticed that I had barely even taken a sip from it. My eyes scanned the room until they settled on Jasper. "I'll be right back," I spoke without realizing that they were still trying to be positive and reinforce that all would work out okay. "Sorry, I just have to talk to Jasper real quick."

Edward saw Jasper a few feet away and decided--I guess-- that it was close enough for him to be okay with me stepping away.

"Jasper?" I tapped his shoulder for him to turn towards me.

"Bella, are you doing okay?" His sincerity was nice, but honestly, I was tired of being asked that.

"I'm fine, I just...I need to go on the stage." His face took on a confused look before it morphed into what looked like understanding.

"You need to vent again?" It was what he had told me to do my first time at the mic. I nodded, consoled by the fact that he _got_ me. "Any particular music you'd like?"

"Not really. Anything angry...no words, just music."

I took the stage with no introduction from him this time. Edward stared blankly at me, and Charlotte had a knowing expression, like she had seen this coming.

Loud bass notes filled the air around me, and the regulars in the crowd recognized me. Their faces were a bit confused; it wasn't Monday night, but still excitement tinged the air aound them. The sultry melodies I usually spoke over were not here tonight, and that didn't go unnoticed either.

"I'm the unnamed poet," I announced to the quieting crowd as they begun to huddle around the stage. "I know it's not my regular night, but I need to vent. Do you guys mind?" I felt like I needed to ask, like I needed to hear that they wanted to hear me.

An overwhelming amount of applause roared over the music and encouraged me to spill my fears and hatred all over the bar's floor.

"I have this rage, it's building inside me." My voice was slow and steady, the words a clear reflection of my inner turmoil.

"It's ravaging blindly, it's...consuming my life's needs. It's all i see in daylight and dreams.  
It's the single tear that strides down my face.  
It's what my soul has come to crave.  
It's my heart misplaced...all the good in me erased.  
I just want to lash out...it's all my thoughts have been about."

The faltering in my pace almost allowed the tears to begin to flow. Instead, the quiver of my words reinforced the feeling behind them. I drew a deep, cleansing breath and pushed forward, afraid that if I stopped I'd lose it.

"It's real...it's having no doubts.  
It's strong and stout...it's my mentalities only route  
I have no safe ways it all ends in the same way.  
It's broken and maimed...its face is unnamed.  
It's lost and carries no blame.  
It's this rage I have...it's building inside me.  
It's hate inciting...it's crazy enamoring excitement.  
It's what I feed off...it's what I get by with...it's who I cry at night with. "

I lost it the tears streamed freely down my cheeks, but I _had _to finish this.

"It's admist my enlightenment...it's the reflection I see behind my eyelids.  
It's this rage I have..,it's building inside me!"

The final words came through clenched teeth and sobbing half-breaths. Crickets could have sounded in the echoing quiet before the epically loud 'woots' and clapping arose from the audience. The applause and yells surrounded me, encased me, and I felt lighter at having shared my pain and fear with the mass of unknown people in front of me.

* * *

EPOV

Bella's poem broke my heart and reinstilled my need to protect her. I waited for her at the edge of the stage and enveloped her in a tight hug with her first step off of it.

I felt Bella's lips press into the curve of my neck and then just under my jawline. Her breath was warm and coaxing as I tried hard not to press my erection into her side. With an easy tilt of my face, our lips found one others. Her tiny but strong hands wound themselves through the hair at the nape of my neck.

I slid my arms from embracing her to resting at the small of her back in one fluid movement. Applause intensified around us, and I, for one, did not care that we had an audience. If anything, I was glad to stake my claim in place Bella frequented. _That's right. Take a look and see what you can't have...she's mine. _Bella was all mine.

I felt her tongue push against my mouth gently, and as I parted my lips, I was hit with the overpowering need to be inside her once again. Sucking her tongue into my mouth further elicited a sweet sultry moan that reverberated through her chest.

She deepened our kiss, and the entire room fell away. I felt her hips under my fingertips as I began to trace circles on her skin softly where her shirt was raised from having her arms around my neck. Her gentle tugs in my hair, once soft and lackadaisical, turned rough, full of wanton need. Her nails grazed across my scalp, and shivers shot through my body.

No longer did I hear the sounds of the surrounding people, the music, or any other interferences. All there was, was Bella. _My Bella. _Someone clearing their throat and gently pulling at my arm was what finally ended the kiss.

Charlotte and Jasper wore twin smirks as they looked over at us. I didn't know which of them halted our kiss, but from the feel of my dick straining against my jeans, I was glad that they had. I was insanely close to laying Bella down onto the sticky beer stained floor to try and have my way with her.

"That was...um..." Jasper paused to insert a fake cough and try to hide a very big grin "a great show."

I punched his shoulder playfully and just as I made contact, feminine giggles erupted. "Yes, sugar." Charlotte hugged Bella, who was laughing almost hysterically. "You did a great show, and I don't mean slobbing on Edward in front of everyone. You spoke...in front of the whole bar...completely sober, darlin'."

Then I got it. Her fear had been driving her to need a little--and sometimes not so little--liquid courage. And her rage, as she had put it, had driven away the need to get drunk. And she had done it.

"Now, I just need Edward to piss you off on Monday before class." Charlotte winked at me as Bella stared shocked at her. "That way you'll have no problem doing the presentation and angry enough to hurt anyone who dares not to like it." Charlotte's clarification on why her anger would be a useful tool had the four of us laughing loudly.

I watched as Bella threw her head back and chuckled freely. Her ease, combined with her high from preforming and residual anger, made my dick twitch. My whole body yearned for her.

"We should get you two home," I interjected abruptly, and the trio of looks I got told me they knew why I wanted to leave. "You know...because we should unpack Charlotte and her things...umm...you know, get you ladies settled in." _So what if it was a lame recovery? We were going to go home, and I was going to get settled with Bella--privately._

Jasper tossed me the keys to his truck. "Alice told me I need to come help after my shift," he announced. "Evidently, I need to 'be a man and move furniture and stuff'. I was supposed to go before work but one of my waitresses didn't show up."

I tried to shake my head no and tell him the apartment was close enough to walk, but he quickly put his hand up. "No way am I letting two women walk in the cold." Jasper's head was doing a vigorous shake, his blond shaggy hair flinging back and forth. "My momma would have my head...well, my ass technically, but still. Tell Alice I'll be there in about an hour, please."

He spun around after doing a sort of half bow to the girls, and left. Jasper was a great guy, and he always surprised me. He was part hippie poet, part southern gentleman, and an all around nice guy. Alice was lucky to have him, her hyper activity evened out his mellowness.

We climbed into the front of his truck and rode quietly the five minutes it took to the apartment. I side-glanced over at Bella. Both she and Charlotte looked exhausted.

"You know, we can unpack tomorrow," I offered up. "You two can get some rest." Between the dorm break in, Peter's over-protectiveness, and the news about Mike--Bella's ex--they looked like were close to passing out in Jasper's truck.

"Naw, darlin, I can't deal with clutter and unfinished things. If I leave it, it'll drive me crazy. Ask Bella." Bella acquiesced with an enthused nod, and I was positive there was a story behind that statement.

We were out of the truck and chatting our way to the front door when Bella stopped suddenly. She stared, open-mouthed and blinking, moving her glance between the door and me. I inhaled a large breath, forgetting about the chill in the air until the frigid temperature caught in my throat. Standing at my wide-open front door, was someone glaring in our direction.

_Oh shit! Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. This was _not_ going to be pretty._

* * *

**What song do you listen to when you're pissed off and angry at the world?**

**A/N: Alrighty then the bribe goes like this. I hit 500 reviews and I will write back and tell you who's at the door glaring at them.**  
**  
Thanks to everyone for reading my little fic. y'all amaze me with the amount of love I feel from y'all. If you wanna come chat...hit me up on twitter il_bel_mondo**


	19. Alice Cockblock Extraordinaire

**A/N: Hey there ladies (and maybe gents) I hope that your all ready for the week to come....Christmas, Hanukkah, holidays in general with family members. LOL I'm posting today and will try to post late Christmas Eve or day.**

**I didn't quite reach my review goal but still y'all rock and made me grin and gloat on wonderful readers you are. And because I love you for it I squealed on the cliffie anyway.**

**I have a great new bribe the idea came from hammondgirl--so thanks. I will write a mini outtake for y'all and send it out with each review reply, then in the future I will write mini outtakes based on reader's ideas (300-500 words long) to send out with each review reply. So if there's something extra you would like to read about a little sideline note...tell me your ideas and I'll get to work :) The one for this chap comes from an idea lobsters gave me. It's Mike's POV from jail. It's a little over a thousand words so go review to read it.  
**

**Big huge thanks to lexiecullen17 for being a kick ass beta and friend. Her and I are hosting a contest right now that you should think about entering. It's the Twi-High Anonymous Challenge. http://www dot fanfiction dot net/~twihighanonymouschallenge**.

* * *

_We climbed into the front of his truck and rode quietly the five minutes it took to the apartment. I side-glanced over at Bella. Both she and Charlotte looked exhausted._

_"You know, we can unpack tomorrow," I offered up. "You two can get some rest." Between the dorm break in, Peter's over-protectiveness, and the news about Mike--Bella's ex--they looked like were close to passing out in Jasper's truck._

_"Naw, darlin, I can't deal with clutter and unfinished things. If I leave it, it'll drive me crazy. Ask Bella." Bella acquiesced with an enthused nod, and I was positive there was a story behind that statement._

_We were out of the truck and chatting our way to the front door when Bella stopped suddenly. She stared, open-mouthed and blinking, moving her glance between the door and me. I inhaled a large breath, forgetting about the chill in the air until the frigid temperature caught in my throat. Standing at my wide-open front door, was someone glaring in our direction._

_Oh shit! Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. This was not going to be pretty.  
_

EPOV

"Is that..." Bella started to whisper in my ear, but then we heard it--the yelling angry voices.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Alice screamed out. "You don't have any reason to be here."

"You bitch! You know exactly why I'm here!" Tanya screamed into the night air, her eyes wild. "And who the fuck are these whores with Edward?"

My step faltered, but Bella's didn't--not this time. She walked quickly, pulling me along behind her. I could only hear the clacking of Charlotte's shoes and Bella's angry breathing around me. As we approached, Tanya's eyes moved from away from Alice to glare at us (_bad decision...bad, bad, bad_), and she didn't see what was about to happen.

I knew Alice's anger issues all too well. I remembered her therapy sessions, and I was there when Emmett taught her the proper way to fight. I also knew Bella's and Charlotte's tempers and had seen them in full effect, as well.

What happened next was like that moment in The Matrix where Keanu Reeves bent backwards in slow motion. Alice reached forward and twisted her fingers in Tanya's hair, yanking backwards and then pushing her out and into the path of an already irate Bella.

Alice's chest was heaving, her fury ebbing out from her. Panicked, I looked from her to Bella, then at Charlotte.

"I got Bella," she drawled slowly, white puffs rising off her words in the night air. "You help your sister." I nodded but still kept a watchful eye on Bella as we neared Tanya and Alice.

"You're gonna pay for that! And those awful lies you spread with those fliers..." Her acrylic nail jabbed through the air towards Alice. "And, Edward," she sang spoke my name, making Bella tense at her flirtatious tone, "you can send your playthings home. I'm here so we can work everything out."

As Tanya took a step towards me, Bella's foot shot out, the heel of her shoe crashing into Tanya's shin. I wasn't even sure if Bella knew why she was abusing the girl in front of her, causing her to drop to her knees in pain, only that the anger she'd been storing all evening would no longer be pushed aside. Blonde hair fanned out around Tanya's terrified face once she realized that Bella was not about to be bullied.

I wrapped my arms around Alice's trembling tiny frame, even though she struggled against me. "Ali, please don't," I spoke calmly into her ear. "You need to calm down." She fought against my restraints, pushing against my arms. "Please, Ali. Bella and Charlotte can handle this."

Her frame stayed tense, but she stopped thrashing in my grasp. My eyes darted back to the space in front of our apartment door. Tanya was trying to stand back up from where Bella had tripped her.

"Edward, how dare you?" Her voice shook with what I was sure was fear. I'd seen--and faced--Bella's anger and her refusal to allow people to hurt her. In fact, my sore and bruised ribs were testament to that. I could only imagine how terrified Tanya was. I didn't particularly care, though. "You broke up with me, let your sister trash my reputation, and now...now...this?" Tears formed along the brims of her eyes as she flailed her arms around, but I knew that her crocodile tears were from being shot down and humiliated not actual emotions.

"Don't speak to him," Bella seethed trough clenched teeth.

"I can speak to whomever I want, slut. You're just his rebound fuck." She paused and appraised Bella's angry face before turning back to me. "Doesn't look like much fun to me, Edward." Tanya puffed out her chest as she stood and saw how much taller than Bella she was.

"If I were you, blondie, I wouldn't goad her," Charlotte chimed in. Tanya saw her, and her eyes shot wide open. Charlotte was beautiful, tall, and very intimidating.

"And be happy there are no designer umbrellas in sight," Alice spat, still wrapped up by me. "She hates them." Alice tried to point from under my forearm at Bella.

Even with the hilarity of Alice's comment, Bella was unfazed. It was almost like tunnel vision or a bull fight. All Bella saw was the red cape--i.e. Tanya. Her fists balled at her sides and her feet were shoulder length apart, offsetting her stance and ready to pounce. "Tanya, you should leave," I spoke, thinking I could diffuse the situation. "We have nothing to talk about. Bella is my girlfriend, not my plaything."

"G-g-girlfriend," Tanya choked out, starting to laugh. "Edward, you can't be serious. I mean, look at he-"

The laughter in her words died, and she didn't have a chance to even finish the insult. If I had blinked, I would have missed it--that was how fast Bella's onslaught was. As the words, '_I mean, look at her,'_ started to fall from Tanya's unsuspecting mouth, Bella pulled back and swung. I was equal parts fearful for what was about to happen and turned on by my girlfriend's actions.

As Bella's knuckles collided with chin, lips and teeth, I watched the shock come over Tanya's face. The corner of her mouth, where her lips met, split open, and blood dribbled down her chin.

"Fucking bitch's tooth cut my knuckle open." Bella called, shaking her right hand out. Looking at her, I saw that her hand was bloody, as well. Seeing that Bella's attention was diverted, Tanya lunged at her tackling, them both to the ground. _She looks so fucking hot sucking her knuckle into her mouth. _

My reflexes told me to jump in and save Bella, but my head told me to let her be. Charlotte stood a few feet from the scuffle, watching intently. Obviously, her head and heart were warring as well. We both wanted to protect her, but Tanya had it coming.

Evidently, Tanya had not taken self-defense classes, like my girl had. Seconds after falling to the ground, Bella hooked her leg onto Tanya's and rolled herself over. Her knees pressed into the taller girl's arms, sitting on her stomach and essentially pinning her down.

But Tanya was not ready to give up. She leaned into Bella and tried to head butt her. Her forehead made contact with Bella's shoulder. Bella had had the foresight to figure that Tanya wouldn't give up so easily and had moved out of the way.

Bella drew her hand back again and began to punch. Three successive hits made their mark, all clustered around Tanya's already busted lip. Then, she braced her forearm across Tanya's neck, pinning her in place again.

"He doesn't want you anymore," Bella spat at Tanya's wriggling body. "I've been through enough shit today and don't really want to beat your ass, but if you don't disappear...I will, slut." Her face contorted between thoughtful and scary in a seconds time.

"Whatever, bitch, you can have him." The words flew out of Tanya's mouth almost as quick as the open hand slap hit her cheek.

Bella stood up and backed away from her. "I got your bitch right here. Say one more thing to me," she warned. Charlotte took that moment to step behind Bella, adding her warning through action only.

Tanya took the hint and turned from Bella to me and Alice. She glared at my twin before smiling at me. Her teeth were covered in blood and her face was smeared and stained, as well. Her hair had dead leaves in it, and mud intertwined with the strands. "That's fine. By the way, I've been fucking your friend, James, since you joined that stupid frat."

Four pairs of eyes watched as she stalked off, back to the parking area. Charlotte's loud girlish laughter bubbled up and out first. Alice quickly joined in, too, and then so did Bella. I stood stunned by it all, and then a smirk crept onto my face.

James had always acted so competitive with me over stupid small things. For him to go after my then-girlfriend made complete sense. A part of me wondered if he'd still want her, since she was no longer mine to take.

"Well _that_ explains a lot," I decided. And it really did. I'd had a feeling that she had been messing around with someone here on campus...but James? _Wonder if I should tell him about the gonorrhea? Nope!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

BPOV

We walked through the front door, and Edward led me to the kitchen to ice my now-swollen hand. I walked to the counter and pulled myself up to sit on it. Edward had looked so worried from the moment we'd laid eyes on Tanya to the last punch I'd inflicted on her face.

I watched as he pulled a bag of frozen peas from the freezer, then wet a paper towel in the sink. He picked my hand up from my lap and gently wiped the blood away with the damp cloth before he kissed each my knuckles.

The frozen veggies worked wonders and made the searing pain in my hand dissipate. Edward stood between my knees and kissed the tip of my nose. I leaned into him to press my lips to his when a loud gasp from the other room startled me. I jumped slightly and faltered on my perch, falling directly into Edward's sculpted chest.

"Whoa there, Bella." Edward chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me, not letting go until my feet were firmly planted on the ground. A loud squeal erupted from the other room, and between that and the gasp, my curiosity spiked. Edward's had, as well, because he kissed my forehead and grabbed my hand to follow the sound.

Standing in the middle of the living room was a sight I was sure I'd never see. In fact, I rubbed my eyes and blinked twice to make sure it wasn't a mirage. Alice was completely encased in a bear hug from Charlotte, huge beaming smiles on both of their faces.

"What's going on in here, you two?" I questioned the elated pair.

Charlotte's eyes landed on me before she broke her hug and rushed me. Stealing my hand away from Edward, she dragged me down the hall way and into the room Alice had previously allotted to me.

The door swung open with one excited push. And if the scene from the living room was astonishing, then this was so much more. Alice had somehow managed to recreate our dorm room. The only supplement was instead of two beds, there was a large plush couch and a bed catercorner. Our dressers were there, as was a television, and the walk-in closet was open and brimming with our clothes.

I was in awe. All our things had not only been moved in, but they had also been unpacked. There was nothing left for us to do.

"I'll take the couch." I said quietly while eyeing the very large, very fluffy cushions.

"It folds out, Bella. See," Alice explained while she tossed the cushions on the floor and pulled a big bed out. On it was a version of my sheets, along with my purple comforter. "And if you decide to stay in Edward's room again, then Charlotte can have a couch." Her tone implied that she knew Charlotte had just gotten a couch.

Edward coughed, trying to hide his laughter. "Umm, we'll let you two get changed for bed," he said as he started to shut our door. He poked his head back in. "I'll see you in a few minutes?" I smiled at him and nodded my affirmation.

With the door closed, I watched Charlotte. She looked at bit sad and tired.

"What's the matter, Char?" I hugged her middle.

"I hate fighting with Peter. I mean, I know he means well, and he's just worried about me. But, and this is a big but, I need him to treat me as his equal and not a subservient fiance." In typical Charlotte fashion, it was all or nothing. This time it was all, and she let it loose in one single breath.

"I'll change, and while I'm talking to Edward, why don't you call and talk to him about it?" She hugged me back before releasing me to change my clothes.

Charlotte was my happy, snarky, easy-going friend. I hadn't seen her so timid before. So, if she needed to play nice and make up with Peter, then I wanted her to do that.

* * *

I stepped out of our room and heard the beeps of the numbers being dialed on Char's phone. I had no idea how long that conversation was going to take. If it went anything like our brunch slash library slash coffee house time, it would be forever.

I knocked at Edward's door softly.

"C'mon in," he called out to me. I stepped into his room, where he was lying on his bed, remote in hand, watching television. "So, tiger, how's the hand?" He looked up at me with that cocky smirk firmly in place.

"Ha-ha. What are you watching, smart ass?" I crawled up to lie next to him, fully aware that his eyes were following me and were no longer on the television.

"Uh, nothing," he said a little too quickly. He tried to change the channel, but he succeeded in muting the show instead.

"OMG, you're watching So You Think You Can Dance?" I heard the incredulous tone of my own voice. I watched it with Char, but this was Edward Cullen, closet frat boy. I tried to grab the remote to turn up the volume, but Edward kept it just out of my reach.

As we wrestled our limbs became entangled and our breathing quickened. Easy, playful glances turned in to hot and heavy looks, filled with want. Edward brushed his lips across mine and a lingering soft kiss ensued.

My body pressed into his as I felt the smoothness of his full lips against mine. Heat spread through my body with each passing moment. The warmth pooling between my thighs grew, and I was sure that I would have to change my pajamas.

His hands trailed up my spine and wrapped themselves in my hair. I broke away and gulped down some air. Before he could blink or protest, I licked his lower lip and sucked it into my mouth.

Edward moaned loudly. "Jesus, Bella...God." My teeth tugged at his lip, and I allowed my tongue to slip past his parted ones and flick along the side of his tongue. Edward's hands were still tangled in my messy locks, and I felt him running his fingers across my scalp when I moved to his ear.

Nipping and kissing his ear lobe elicited the most wonderful sounds from him. "Edward, I want you," I spoke to him in whispers.

With my request, I felt one of his hands leave my hair and begin to slowly caress my ass and thighs. His face searched for mine, and our lips collided.

The room around us stilled to nothingness. All I could feel was Edward's kiss. His diligent hands started to move away from my ass and slide under my sleep shirt. I could almost picture letters being seared into my skin with the heat of his touch. A gentle tugging of my shirt made me finally break our kiss to remove my shirt.

But Edward wasn't having that. I pulled away and watched him trail his fingers up and over my hips, brushing my hands away from my clothing, before his feather-light touches resumed. Painfully slow, he removed my shirt. I could feel the blaze of his stare, and I flushed under it. Lust danced in his eyes with each pass of his hand.

I had foregone a bra under my pajamas, and Edward's hungry ogling turned ravenous as he took me in completely. My tiny shorts were discarded quickly to the floor; he lovingly undressed me and caressed my skin with each piece of clothing removed.

Edward stared me down, turning me on more than I'd like to admit. He pressed something on the remote, and the room went dark as the television turned off. Then, I heard another click, and music crept through the darkness surrounding us.

I heard what sounded like clothing dropping to the floor--joining mine in a rumpled get together. Avant's 'Makin' Good Love' floated around us and the words effected me.

_I got your legs spread all over the bed  
hands clenched in the sheets  
hair wild as hell I know  
the only thing on your mind is sexin me  
_  
Edward's arms wrapped around me from behind, and he peppered my neck and shoulders with wet open-mouthed kisses. "Bella, how do you want me?" His voice was low and gravely in my ear, sending shivers through my body. I felt his erection pressing into my back.

Without realizing what I was doing, I ground my ass into him. "Edward, I want to feel you inside of me, baby."

"Ung...God, Bella." He growled out his hands sliding up my ribs and cupping my breasts roughly. I had been so angry during the day; I had even fucking punched his ex girlfriend's face in. I wanted to fuck Edward, but I couldn't say that out loud yet.

His right hand groped and kneaded at my breasts, and his left hand mindlessly toyed at my hip, gripping and pulling me back further into him. His teeth grazed the sensitive flesh on the back of my neck at the curve in my shoulder. My pussy clenched at the feeling of his teeth there. My back arched, and I felt the edge of the bed under my hands.

Crawling forward, I laid on my stomach. I felt Edward's hair on my calves as he licked behind my knee and blew warm breath on wet skin, sending waves of pleasure through me. His hands rested above his head on my hips. Kisses were placed along my thighs and across my lower back. I had squeezed my legs together in vain to attempt to gain some sort of friction.

"Please, Edward...I need you," I begged, unable to wait any longer to feel him against me--inside of me.

"Bella." I suddenly felt Edward's hands leave my hips and the bed dip near my shoulders. His voice was soft in my ear as he hovered above me, his knees now between mine. "Tell me again what you want."

He sounded so confidant and in control, while I was a lusty mess. "I want to feel you" I took a deep breath "feel you inside of me."

In one quick movement, Edward bit down on my shoulder and pushed inside of my pussy. The feeling of him filling me so completely had my walls convulsing around his shaft. He shifted, pulling my hips up with one hand, and began to slowly slide in and out of me, all the while keeping his weight off my back.

"Yes! Yes, Edward! Please, just like that," I moaned into the mattress.

"You like the way I feel inside of you, Bella?" I screamed out my agreement until he was completely sheathed inside of my wet pussy. "You're so tight, Bella, and warm." He was moaning and breathy with his words.

My hands clenched at his sheets as I buried my screams into the bed. Edward's pace had picked up and was now pounding in and out of me, his stomach slapping against my ass with each thrust. His forearm slid under my arm and wrapped around my shoulder, pulling me into a kneeling position. My back was now flush with his stomach and chest.

I felt his mouth lower on to my neck and lather me with kisses, but he never slowed his pace or broke his connection with me. He stood next to the bed, while I stayed on my knees. My feet wrapped around his legs, willing him to stay inside of me. Edward's hands locked behind my neck, his forearms clutching me to him at my shoulders.

Tightening formed in my stomach. I knew that I was close to losing it, and I no longer had the mattress to buffer my loud moans.

"Bella," his velvety voice was sex in my ear "I want to hear you."

"Edward...oh my, please," I tried whispering, and he thrust harder in me causing me to yelp out in pleasure. "UNG! Please...oh, yes...Edward, Edward! Yes, yes, yes!" I screamed out with each one of his deep thrusts. My pussy twitched and spasmed around his dick, drawing him in and caressing him.

"Bella!" he moaned at the ceiling before he began sucking and kissing at my throat from behind me. "I'm so close. Bella come with me," he spoke to the flesh as the base of my throat.

I felt him harden further inside of me, and it drove me over the edge. His movements quickened, and his pace became erratic as he reached his climax with me.

We both collapsed onto his bed, our legs still ensnared. I didn't even have the strength to pull his covers from the floor over us. I rolled on my side and kissed his chest once before I found myself staring into his face.

"So, how often do you watch So You Think You Can Dance?" I joked at what had started the best sex I had ever experienced.

"I watch it for Katherine. She's been kinda slutty lately," he quipped back before winking and kissing my forehead.

"Sure, sure. I know you just watch it for Ryan's naked chest and Jakob's great leg extensions." With my last joke, I buried my face in his neck and dozed off into a sex-induced sleep.

* * *

I awoke to the sounds and smells of breakfast. I rolled over and noticed that I was in Edward's bed alone. He had already gotten up and covered me in his comforter. The clock read 9:32. My thighs ached with the movement, and I was glad that I didn't have class until after lunch.

Searching the ground, I located my pajamas and pulled them on. Nobody would appreciate my naked ass traipsing to the breakfast table. Well, other than Edward, nobody would like that._ Mm, naked breakfast with Edward. _

My head was spinning through so many different food-coated sex fantasies, I hadn't realized I was standing in the kitchen area already. _Wow, the things syrup and butter can do to a girl's sense of logic and location._

Charlotte and Alice diverted their eyes away from me, and I knew that they knew about--or better yet had _heard_--last night's fun.

"Good mornin', sugar," Charlotte spoke at her newspaper and coffee. _Uh oh, she's gonna say something._ "I made omelets with ham, let me now if you need more meat." She grinned widely over at Alice who winked and nodded her head.

"Yes, kitten." Alice chimed in. "I sounded like Edward was killing you last night--then again, I have warned him about being a kitten killer." I saw Edward in the corner of my eye turn beet red and choke on his coffee and wondered what sort of inside joke I wasn't privy to.

Instead of asking I shrugged mt shoulders and took a seat next to Charlotte. The table was a plethora of breakfast foods. There were, indeed, omelets, coffee, toast and orange juice. Everyone ate their food in silence. I caught a few knowing glances from Alice and Charlotte and a couple of sideways stares as well.

Charlotte cleared her throat then dramatically took a long sip of her juice. "Oh, Alice, thanks so much for letting me stay."

"You're welcome, Charlotte, I'm just happy that you decided to stay." Her grin and proper tone made me think that they had rehearsed this little bit.

"And that bed...I mean wow, darlin'. It's so comfortable." Her eyes flashed with something and I knew that she was up to something. I almost looked around for a guy holding cue cards. "I slept so good, how 'bout you, Bells. Did you get enough rest?"

"Really, Char?" I asked her incredulously. "Why don't you just ask about the 'Sex God'...again?" Poor Edward was once again choking on his coffee and Alice looked lost and confused.

"I mean if you really want to tell me, Bella." Charlotte winked as I felt my face heat under a fierce blush.

"Charlotte, didn't Bella tell you we settled on Casanova instead?" Edward informed her; her face looked confused that he was in on the joke. "And if Peter needs God-like guidance...I have no problem sharing the secrets." It was my turn to stifle laughter at my best friend's shocked look.

We were all distracted by Alice suddenly gasping and rushing from the room.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked no one in particular.

"She has class in fifteen minutes and lost track of time." Edward giggled, and I was positive that he hadn't lost track of the time. Alice had been having a good time at our expense, and it had been his way of getting back at her without saying anything--literally.

After Edward pointed out the time, Char realized how soon she needed to get to class as well.

"Shit," she muttered. Then, raising her voice, she called out to Alice, "I'll leave with you, Al, if it's okay." Alice's grunts of affirmation floated down the hallway. "Bella, sugar, I'll see you in our afternoon class."

I smiled and nodded. As she rose from the table to leave, she shot one parting remark over her shoulder. "Behave, Casanova."

* * *

EPOV

Sitting in the living room, I smiled at the noise of Bella getting ready for her day. When she appeared in front of me, my smile grew. This all felt easy. I loved having her around, a few feet away, if I wanted to talk to her, kiss her, or ravish her.

"I have to go by the security office," she stated with a very unhappy expression in place. "They have our new keys."

My heart rate spiked. I hadn't thought about whether or not she would leave, given the chance. "I'll go with you." The words flew out of my mouth; I needed to have the time to convince her to stay. "The guard the other day was such a dick. I want to make sure it goes okay, okay?" I spilled because she was looking at me in an odd way.

"Alright, well, let me grab my bag so I can run to class after."

She smiled at me, content with my reasoning, before she went to her and Char's room. I took advantage of her momentary absence and texted Alice.

_Ali- The girl's new keys are done. Try and convince Charlotte to stay with us. -E_

I didn't even wait for her response, because knowing Ali, she'd want them to stay as well. Bella strode out of the room, ready to go. We walked across campus, enjoying the chilly morning, and without having to say anything, our hands interlocked.

The security office loomed in front of us, and as we got ready to enter, I felt Bella's fingers tense around mine. Office Koch--aka Mr. Cock--was standing at the front counter.

"Hi," Bella spoke quietly after we had made our way to the desk. "I'm Isabella Swan, and I was told that the keys for my dorm are ready to be picked up." Her voice sound a little tight but still came across evenly.

"Oh, you two are back again." The attitude was back in place and at full force. "Just stand over ther,e and I'll go 'check' on your keys." He waved us off, and I fought the urge to jump the counter and beat Mr. Dick. _Ha-ha, beating dick._ While my inner voice channeled Beavis and Butthead, a different officer came up to the counter.

"Bella Swan?" He called from behind the desk. He was tall and so average that I wouldn't have been able to pick him out of a crowd. Brown hair, brown eyes, and no prominent features. "I'm Officer Nichols, I was the one that came to your room the other day." He smiled widely at her, as if I was invisible next to her.

"Oh, okay." I could tell from her tone that she didn't remember him but didn't want to be rude. He was leering at her, so I stood and pulled her hand into mine.

He still ignored my visible claim on her. "So, Bella, I had two new keys made up for your room and a new copy for the security office. Let me get you the paperwork to sign, and I'll release them to you." He tapped the counter with his pen and grinned a very toothy grin before turning to walk away.

After she filled out the forms and we had left, it dawned on me that he had called her Bella--not Isabella or Ms. Swan. I tucked away my curiosity for a later time and went to work on trying to convince her to stay with me...errr...me and Alice.

"Bella, how long until your class?" I asked in a nonchalant manner.

"I have a little over an hour. I thought getting the keys would take longer," she mused as she played with the two small keys on a tiny metal key chain.

"Well, why don't i cook you lunch at the apartment before we have to head to class?" I slung my arm over her shoulder and drew her close to me. I kissed her head twice before loosening my hug.

"That sounds good," she spoke into my chest, and through my shirt, I could feel the heat of her breath.

* * *

Lunch was forgotten seconds after we walked through the apartment door. Alice was still in class, as was Charlotte, so we had the place to ourselves. I began kissing Bella's face and neck as soon as the lock on the door clicked into place.

Feverish kisses were placed on the corners of each other's mouths as we both groped at one another's clothes. The frenzy halted in the living room as my shirt flew to the couch behind me and Bella's sweater hit the floor.

I quickly discarded her boots and leggings into a messy heap by her feet. I nudged her shoulder back until she sat down on the sofa. Then, I dropped to my knees.

"Bella." I smiled, my face inches in front of hers. "I want to talk to you about something, but first I have to do this." I pressed my lips to hers once more, all the while squeezing my torso between her spread legs.

My hands trailed down her sides and gripped at her thighs. With one quick tug, I pulled her forward to where her ass was precariously set on the edge of the cushion. Her eyes widened, and her mouth fell open.

Instead of waiting to hear what she had to say, I dropped my face between her thighs and lightly bit at the soft flesh there. She moaned and fisted her hands in my already messy hair.

Using my left hand, I pushed her leg out further, and my right hand spread apart her lips. There, inches from my salivating mouth was her slick, wet pussy. Just as my mouth was lowering on to her, we heard the front door open...and in walked Alice.

Bella grabbed my discarded shirt to cover herself, and I turned and sat between her feet. Alice stood mout agape in astonishment.

"Eww, gross." Her face scrunched up, and she looked close to running for it. "I love you, Bella, but this...THIS is something I _never_ need to see again. He's my brother, and this is just...wrong." Ali turned and stormed back down the hallway, and as the front was closing back into place, I heard her scream, "So wrong!"

Bella was mortified, and I was angry that we had been interrupted. _Leave it to Alice to single-handedly save the kitten population._

"Edward, did that just happen?" Bella's tiny voice quivered behind me. "I mean, seriously...your sister walked in on us, or rather, you about to..." She was babbling and close to incoherent.

"It's fine, Bella, I've walked in on much worse between her and Jasper." I shuddered at the memory and the turned to smile at her. "So, after your class, you want to go grab dinner--just the two of us?" I figured that, one--she really didn't want to see Ali so soon, and two--it would give me some time to consider how to ask/beg her to stay.

"That sounds perfect." She stood and ruffled my hair. "Now, I have to hurry to class and pray Alice doesn't tell Charlotte about this."

"She wouldn't," I reassured her but made a mental note to call her and warn her not to. _Oh, the things Charlotte will say about this one._

* * *

EmPOV

I hid in the formal living room when I saw her coming. I figured she was looking for Edward, but she shocked and infuriated me when I heard her pull James aside.

"Hey, baby," she cooed at James in a bad imitation of sexy gone wrong--or maybe that was the knowledge that she had gonorrhea. "I wanted to stop and see you while I was here."

"Really? So, you didn't come to see Edward then?" James sneered at her, his smirk in place.

"No. Edward and I are not together anymore." Tanya feigned hurt. "I thought _we_ could spend some time together."

"Sorry, Tanya." James placed a hand lightly on her shoulder. "I only fucked you because you were Cullen's girl. It was fun, and now that your not his...you're no fun anymore."

Her eyes narrowed to thin slits as she studied his words, looking for the sarcastic tone she knew he had. "You've got to be kidding me. What about all those times you said you cared about me and wanted me to come see you?"

"I only said that shit to get you from Cullen...I had you, so now..." James shrugged for the full effect of not caring.

"Now, what? You going after that little whore, Bella?" I winced because I knew there was history between James and Edward over Bella, and I knew the shit she had been through lately. But what really got my attention was the excited expression that James wore at the mention of her name.

"Bella?" James smirked. "We've met before, but I didn't know that she was with Edward now." There was both cold calculation and eerie animation in his voice.

Finally, it became clear to Tanya that she had been played. After a few moments of hard silence, she looked James over and pointedly tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Your loss, asshole," Tanya spit out before disappearing outside.

Shortly after, the snake (James) slithered away behind her.

I didn't know what he was up to, but he was definitely up to something.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few of the frat brother's that had helped me move Bella and her roommate's stuff into Edward and Ali's place came to the den after I texted them.

"Look, out of all the guys that volunteered to help watch over Edward's girlfriend and her friend, you are the ones I trust the most." I had my team captain voice at the ready and was sure I sounded as serious as on a game day.

No one interrupted; they all just nodded and listened. "I overheard a conversation between my brother's ex and James. I think he's up to something, if not behind this whole mess in the first place."

To my surprise, no one looked shocked or like I had lost it and was being a paranoid ass. Their reaction only confirmed my suspicions. I knew that James was angry over the disciplinary committee and over getting his ass beat. I also knew that he competed with Edward over everything and always had.

"I need all of you to keep a vigilant eye on James and his friends. If they're the ones who trashed Bella's room and have been bothering her...I need to know. I shouldn't have to say this, but I will. Do not tell anyone about this. James has too many friends."

After everyone agreed, I set out to think of the best way to tell my baby brother what I had heard. Tanya was really a bitch, and James, well, he turned out to be the James Edward had thought he'd been all along.

**Has someone ever walked in on you while you were doing your thang?????**

**leaving me some holiday love in review form is an awesome Christmas present......just sayin'  
**


	20. Snuffalupagous fucks my shit up!

**A/N: Merry Christmas, Y'all! This is my present to you---a holiday update. So big frikken hugs to Char for staying up late and betaing this for me. Kisses, darlin'. Thanks to all of my readers for making my first fic super fun for me...we still have a bit to go, but I'm stoked y'all are along for the ride! :)**

**Everyone who reviewed last chapter got a mini outtake of Mike in jail--I'm not posting these lil tid bits...so the only way to get them is to review. This chap's outtake is one of Alice's therapy sessions. **

**If you wanna chat, hit me up on Twiiter il bel mondo**

**The Twi-High Anonymous contest is accepting stories now. If you've ever thought about writing something or entering I have this to say....Just Do IT!!!! lol http://www dot fanfiction dot net/~twihighanonymouschallenge Check it out!**

**SM owns it all, chickadees.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**  
APOV

Edward had texted me to try and convince Charlotte to stay with us, but he wasn't fooling me one bit. I knew that the only way Bella would stay was if Charlotte agreed to it, also. But what my dear sweet twin didn't know was that I'd had this whole intervention planned since those damned flowers showed up.

I had used all of my resources to try and find out who the hell was bothering Bella, but I couldn't find anything. There were too many suspects, and she and Edward dating only added to the ever growing list of people that might want to make her upset.

While I thought of all of these things, I felt my anxiety raise a little and had to use my calming techniques as I saw Charlotte exit the building where her last class was.

"Hey, Char." I waved to get her attention. As she approached me, I saw the smile light up her face. _I'm so glad we became friends, and she looks happy to see me._ "I wanted to see if you wanted to grab some lunch before your next class?"

"Sure, Alice." She smiled and then paused. "Where do you wanna eat, darlin'? 'Cause I think the diner banned me after my Peter argument and Bella slapped him." She began laughing uncomfortably.

"That's okay, I'm sure you'll be forgiven soon," I told her and was met with a doubtful expression. Luckily, I knew the owners, and they had seen much worse than an arguing couple before. "How about some Thai food?"

Charlotte tilted her head before nodding and grinning simultaneously. Thai food it was.

There was a tiny Thai place off the quad, maybe two blocks away. We sat down inside, and as we waited for the server to come, I decided to get right to the heart of the matter.

"I want you and Bella to stay with us," I blurted out.

"Well, aren't we already staying there?" I heard the snark in her tone, and I knew that she couldn't help it...that was just how Charlotte was.

"Ha-ha, very cute. You know what I mean." I gave her my best serious look, and she sobered right up. "After they give _y'all_ your room back, Edward and I want you two to stay with us."

Charlotte just stared at me, and my anxiety took over. Words started spilling out of my mouth nonstop. "...I mean, at least until we figure out who's bothering Bella, you know...so that you two can be safe and aren't alone. I know it might make Peter feel better, as well as Edward...plus me. I love you two girls, and if something happened off my watch, well, years of therapy will go out the window. You don't want to be responsible for that, right?" I took a deep breath as I had depleted all the air from my lungs in my nervous babble.

She just sat there, stone faced. But then she was all laughter and giggles. "D-do you al-always ramble along like that when you don't have the answers?" My eyes narrowed at her blatant disregard for my worry over her and Bella. "I'm sorry, Alice. I've never seen you so out of sorts. I had already planned on asking Bella if we could stay with y'all. The food's better, and I have my own room." I snorted at the last statement. I loved her snark.

I was pretty sure that with the amount of therapy I'd been through that I could properly diagnose her and say that it was a defensive mechanism. When she was unsure, she relied on her sarcastic bitchiness, but I didn't want to dwell on it. Instead, I stood--rather jumped--up and hopped into her lap, encasing her in a huge hug.

"We'll have so much fun, I promise." I squealed before I saw that the entire place was staring at us, and she was smiling the way she did when I was overzealous.

* * *

Charlotte left for her next class, and I was so excited that I rushed back to the apartment to tell Edward. My fervor got the best of me, though, and I pushed open the front door without stopping and listening first. If I would have, I was sure that I would have had the sense to back up and run--yes run--in the other direction.

_What the fuck...oh shit, my eyes._ I was positive that my corneas were scarred for life, and I would go instantly blind. I gasped and suddenly saw Bella's eyes widen in embarrassment as Edward's head snap up. OH. MY. SWEET. BABY JESUS.

I ran anyway screaming the whole way. My life's my awkward moments had just been paramounted by seeing my brother eating out one of my best friends. _Maybe I won't see it in my head if I don't close my eyes...EVER again!_

* * *

BPOV

My class went by inexplicably fast. All I could think about was Alice's horrified face and screams as she ran out of the apartment earlier. I couldn't have been more mortified than I was at that second. And to top that off, I couldn't stop thinking about Edward and his asking me to dinner "to talk." No good ever came from those two words.

I prayed that he wasn't going to ask me to leave after this afternoon. Even though I had our new keys, I didn't think I could live in that room anymore. Alice had said we could stay as long as we wanted, but if Edward wanted me to leave, what was I going to do? I wouldn't be able to afford off campus housing, and I didn't think that mid-year they'd be able to switch us (Charlotte and I, together) to a different dorm room.

My fear and paranoia was growing as the minutes ticked by on the loud clock in the classroom. My professor droned on and on about the importance of fact checking when writing. My only option at this point was to block everything out and focus on something that didn't include me.

So, I chose Charlie's divorce. He emailed me after our short phone call the other day regarding Mike. Charlie said he didn't want to burden me with his mess when I had my own craziness going on, but when I replied, I made sure that he knew he was never a burden to me. In fact, I'd moved up here (in part) to make sure he was okay during his divorce.

The next morning I had woken up to the chime on my phone, alerting me that I had received an email. My dad explained that he was tired of the whole ordeal. He'd had his lawyer draw up a simple document, explaining that he wanted nothing that Sue had come into the marriage with and that he would not give her anything he'd had prior to the marriage, as well.

He also resolved that he wasn't going to pay her support because she was the one to dissolve their union. She was unhappy--not with him, but with where they lived--so, it was her choice to marry him when she knew he couldn't live on the res. And it was, again, her choice to leave him and go back to the res without him.

Sue had tried to fight it and get more money from him, but the judge was on his side. She could take what she came into the union with and nothing more. But, Charlie being Charlie, didn't celebrate his win. Because even though he didn't have to part with his money, house, or other assets...he was alone.

The sound of people moving and shuffling chairs broke me out of my dad's loneliness. Gathering my thing up slowly, I decided that I could take a few extra minutes before I met Edward outside. Piling all of my things in my messenger bag, I laid it on my chair as I pulled my jacket around my shoulders.

I was once again lost in my thoughts, and when I reached down to retrieve my bag, it wasn't there. Where it was astonished me. Edward had it draped over his shoulder, and the smile that was on his lips was entrancing. I felt my breath leave me. Edward was a different type of beautiful--the type that stunned you into silence or into a blubbering mess.

Thankfully, my brain chose silence.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long." He smirked at me, and I stupidly smiled in return. "Your class has been over for about fifteen minutes, Bella. I was starting to get worried."

_Wait. Did he say fifteen minutes?_ I glanced at the clock, and sure enough, I had been ambling about for that long. "I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to worry you." And it was true. That was the last thing that I had wanted to do. "I just got lost in my own head, and I didn't realize..." _Great, now my head picks blubbering mess._

"S'okay. Are you ready to go and grab something to eat?" I nodded, and his smile grew as he wrapped a strong arm around my shoulders. He made me feel safe and cared for with that one gesture. "I miss having you all to myself," he mumbled, more to himself than to me.

* * *

We went to the same seafood bistro that we had gone to for his frat's invite, only this time there was no Charlotte or Peter. I was excited for it to be just us and realized that I missed having him all to myself, as well. I was only praying this wasn't some circle of life shit.

Our relationship started here, hopefully it wasn't ending here as well. My paranoia was creeping up on me, and I knew a lot of it was stemming from recent events. Mike flash backs bombarded me, reminding me of when I had pushed everyone away because the only thing I could see was how they could all hurt me in the future.

"Are you upset over earlier?" I blurted out quickly. "From when Alice walked in? Do you want me to leave?" That was it, my nerves had overtaken my body and disabled the filter that led to my mouth. Little neuron invaders--_damn them_.

"What?" Edward looked completely taken aback, his vibrant green eyes wide with shock. "No, Bella. That's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"It's not?" I questioned timidly.

"No, just the opposite." His long graceful fingers slid over the crisp linen tablecloth to twine through my own. "I brought you here to try and coerce you to stay. I can't imagine you leaving, now that I've woken up with you in the morning. I want that, Bella. I want you." There was a slight red tinge in his cheeks, and it finally occurred to me that he thought _I_ might reject him.

"Really?" I needed to make sure I wasn't hallucinating and had heard him correctly. "Even with all my fucked up baggage?"

"Oh, Bella. You met my fucked up baggage and kicked her ass...I would do the same for you." Edward crooked a grin at me, and my heart swelled while my panties dampened. I wanted Edward as much as he wanted me.

We both were overjoyed, and it showed. Our faces wore matching stupid grins when the waiter approached. Edward ordered a celebratory lobster dinner for two. It had been my favorite thing--other than the desert--the last time we'd been there.

"This is so good," I commented on the meal as Edward only nodded, his mouth full of lobster meat. There was a sexual charge building in me as I watched him eat. It was sensual, and I wanted nothing more than to pour melted butter over his cock and suck it clean.

_Good God, Bella...seafood is making you think dirty._

I watched Edward's jaw clench while he chewed, and I saw the waiter out of the corner of my eye. He was holding a plate with some chocolate concoction on it. _Ha ha, con-COCK-shun._ Suddenly, my fantasy changed from melted butter to heated chocolate.

Getting his attention was easy. I signaled for the check, and only then did Edward notice what I was doing.

"You don't want any dessert, Bella? You liked it so much the last time." His tone sounded concerned, but as soon as he caught the look on my face, I noticed the return of the smirk and the glint in his eye.

"I want dessert. Just not here. I want it..." I grappled with the words in my head before I spoke. They felt right. "I want it at home."

* * *

EPOV

_Bella just called my apartment...home. _It was the most beautiful thing that she could have let slip through those full lips of hers. I quickly paid the bill for the dinner. This place was easily becoming one of my favorites.

Bella and I had our first real date was here, and now it's also where she agreed to stay at my apartment. I knew that it was going to be a huge jump in our relationship and that it was happening so quickly, but how did that saying go about people who faced traumatic events together...

I was so thrilled, that even if she didn't stay in my room, I knew she would at least only be a doorway away. And through either one of those doorways was where I wanted to get her to...and fast. We had been interrupted by my sister once today, and I needed that _not_ to happen again. But in Alice's defense, we had been in the middle of the living area of our shared apartment.

We walked back to the apartment quickly, well, that might have been an understatement. We half-jogged it, anticipation building with each footstep. The quad was crawling with students getting ready for their Friday night outings, and as we passed through them, I had to keep it in mind that any one of these people could be the person responsible for tearing through Bella's dorm room.

I trained my eyes on every face that glanced our way, especially the ones that did doubles takes or out and out stared. I made a mental note to find out more about those ones...later. With my brain working overtime on memorizing faces and the names of those I knew, I hardly noticed that we had rounded the campus and were steps from my apartment.

As I gripped the door handle, I heard loud guffaws of laughter coming from inside. One was definitely my sister, Alice, and I was pretty sure that the other was Charlotte. Quietly, I rejoiced. _Whatever they're doing has got them interested...and loud. Loud and distracted are good things._

Bella gave me a knowing smile and then pinched my ass as I pushed the door open. _She pinched my ass. _I needed to get her alone while she was still feeling so playful. I saw Alice perched on the edge of the plush chair, and Charlotte was sprawled out over the couch. I laughed because Ali had really never had too many girlfriends, so I was sure she was happy about having the girls here, too.

I focused on the television, hearing Russell Brand's voice, _"How you served five years under her, I don't know. You deserve a medal, or a holiday or at least a cuddle from somebody."_

They were watching _Forgetting Sarah Marshall_, one of my all time favorite comedies. Normally, I would have taken a seat and started relaying the lines of the movie as it went along, but this was prime timing. Alice and Charlotte preoccupied gave me enough time to do dirty things to my Bella. _My Bella._

* * *

"I'm going to go change," Bella spoke up from behind me, and when I turned, I winked at her, telling her I was not far behind her.

When I spun back toward the television, Alice had her stare set on me. I cocked an eyebrow, silently asking her how it went with Charlotte. She gave a swift nod and then smiled--questioning me. I returned her gesture, and then something on the screen caught her attention. I used her comedic distraction to head to my room.

I could hear Bella through the wall; she was sifting through her closet. Quickly, I discarded my clothing, tossed it into the hamper, and opted to slide on a pair of sweat pants--no underwear. Then, I dimmed my lights and set my iPod in the docking station.

Selecting the same play list from the other night made it easy. I had downloaded it after the night of the invite, when Bella had fallen asleep with her hand wrapped around my dick. I wanted to build memories with each and every song on it. There was a short acoustic piano piece filling my room when I heard Bella open and shut the door.

She stealthily approached and slipped her tiny arms around my waist from behind. I could feel her breasts against my bare back and realized that somewhere in the past ten seconds, she had shed her clothes. The intense feel of her warm flesh pressed into mine sent shock waves through all of my nerve endings. Bella felt it too, I knew because she sucked in a ragged breath and her nipples hardened, poking into plains of my back.

I could hear Robin Thicke's intro to "Sex Therapy," coming over the speakers and feel Bella's mouth and tongue tracing up my spine. The cool air of my room chilled my moist skin and spread goosebumps across my flesh.

As the line, "Can't you see, baby? You're the only one," bounced off the walls, I turned, still locked in Bella's arms to face her. She was, indeed, completely naked, and my raging erection pressed into her skin, just below her rib cage.

Her face slowly tilted up so that her deep brown eyes glimmered in the dim light as she peered at m through the fine lashes that laced them. Her small hands trailed up and pressed into my back, pulling me into her frame. My eyes involuntarily closed, and my head fell back. I inhaled the scent that was Bella in one deep lung-filling breath.

When I exhaled, my lungs ached, and I stared down into her face. Her eyes were hooded with lust, and I couldn't take it anymore. Taking a small step forward, I lifted her feet from the ground and soon her back was flush with the wall next to my door. Bella had already turned the lock into place.

_No more interruptions today,_ my mind thought gleefully. The song's words floated in the air around us, caressing our skin and heating it.

_Loud if you want to, scream if you want to  
Just let me love you, lay right here, girl, don't be scared of me  
Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy.  
_  
I crashed my lips into hers and pressed my body into hers. I wanted her to know my reaction to her was from every part of me--inside and out. I could feel a hint of her teeth as her lips parted, and she whimpered. That one sound elicited the most powerful response in me. My body heated, and I wanted her to make that noise again and again.

I pulled away slowly, sucking her lip into my mouth and tugging at her plump lip as I ended the kiss.

"Edward," Bella's small voice whispered, and before I could let another smooth word fall, I bent and pressed my lips on hers again. This time, it was not rushed but slow and overwhelming. Currents passed from one body to the other.

Moaning into her mouth, I felt my body tense as her hands gripped my shoulders. Her leg ran up and down my calf, looking to gain some angle for friction. I allowed my hands to leave the place stroking her neck and trail over her womanly curves, which were soft and smooth under the roughness of my fingertips.

Her back arched and her hips pressed onto my thigh. Before I realized that she wasn't stroking my leg with hers for friction, she had my sweat pants down past my hips and close to my knees. Coy little vixen had tugged them down without the use of her hands.

My strained cock sprung free and bobbed in the dark of my bedroom. Through the walls and over Bella's moans and my music, I could still hear the girls laughing away at the movie.

Deftly, my fingers grazed Bella's slightly protruding hip bone and then over the curve of her ass. I curled my fingers around her thighs until they were inches from her wet kitty. Her thighs were moist with her wet heat. My thumb and forefinger stretched to cup the base of her ass as my fingers pressed in to the apex of her thighs, brushing softly over her bare lips.

Our kiss deepened. Bella's tongue sought mine out, wrapping them around one another and breaking apart for air. I yanked her up, still cupping her ass and inside thighs. I pushed her shoulders into the wall, which I was sure sounded like I had punched it from outside.

Shapely legs entangled me in their length. The head of my pulsing cock pushed into my Bella's thigh. Her arms encircled my neck as her legs had my waist. With her body balanced and curved around my torso, I placed one palm above her shoulder on the wall and the other grasped at the base of my dick.

I leaned into her, breathing her in, my face buried in her hair at her neck. I aligned myself with her entrance. My eyes sought her out in the dark to make sure this was was a spark of desire, flashes like lightning in her gaze. I kissed her forehead and then each of her now-closed eyelids. My lips traveled over her cheek, and ever so slowly, I sucked her earlobe in between my teeth.

Without letting it go I whispered, "Bella, I want to fuck you against this wall. I want to hear you while I'm sliding in and out of you." She moaned and ground her hips into mine as an answer.

I bit on the pale soft flesh just below her ear at the curve of her jaw. Her nails dug into the base of my neck, and I pushed inside of her in one swift movement. The slickness that had pooled at her thighs aided in gliding my erection smoothly between her tight, hot walls.

They gripped and conformed around me as I slid further and further inside of her. Once I had my twitching cock fully sheathed in her, I opened my eyes and witnessed the ecstasy written on Bella's features.

"Edward," she called out, and this time I didn't stop her. I wanted to hear her voice as I fucked her. "Don't tease me. I've had enough of that today." Her words came in breathy gasps as I shifted and moved in slow short thrusts. "Edward." Her voice held more of a warning. "You want to fuck me? Then fuck me!."

Bella's lips curved at the use of "fuck," and it was almost as if I had tunnel vision and could only see the movement of her mouth. Suddenly, her mouth was all over my neck and shoulders. The hot, wet feel of her mouth on my skin almost matched the same feel of her wrapped around my dick.

I began to take long hard strokes as I slammed in and out of her. Her body pulled off the wall and crashed back into it with the force of each deep stroke. The noise this was making, coupled with Bella's loud moans, was enough to wake the dead...let alone alert everyone in the apartment complex of what we were up to.

Trying--in vain--to postpone my orgasm, I let my head fall back, and I concentrated on the rough surface of the ceiling instead of the feeling of Bella. Her pussy was too good, too tight...too wet.

"Edward...OH GOD, EDWARD!" She became a chanting screamer. I felt her walls quivering around me, her spasms sending electric volts into my balls, which were slapping on the bottom of her ass.

It was sensory overload. The way she felt, how I felt about her, and how she sounded while I was pounding into her--pounding her into a wall. "Please...yes...so...close...baby, please...fuck me."

Her voice was rough with strain of trying to form words, each coming out in a gasping moan, punctuated by the thud of her shoulders hitting the wall. The sensible part of my brain wondered if either the wall or Bella's flesh would be marred from this session, but the tingle that was spreading up from my balls through my dick and tightening my stomach soon told sensible Edward to shut the fuck up.

Bella clawed at my neck and shoulders, her hips bucking wildly. I had made the mistake of taking the time to watch her.

The tightening increased. "Bella, baby...I'm...cum with me!" It was more of a demand than a request but one she happily obliged me with.

"Yes...yes...yes, Edward."

Squeezing tight around me, her pussy sent me over the edge. Orgasms had never felt this way for me before. Wave after wave of spine tingling pleasure ripped through my body. Every muscle in me clenched and flexed with the strain of the most powerful release I had ever had.

Our heavy, shallow breaths were the only thing I could hear. My music had stopped playing. Had we really just had sex through an entire twenty-song playlist? Time had left me...and if we had been lost in each other, then....

Nope, no noise was coming from the hall or from the television in the living room. The entire place was eerily quiet. But I didn't care if the whole world had muted what they were doing to listen to us. Bella's lovemaking noises should be recorded and distributed. They were the single most erotic, sexy, beautiful thing I had ever heard._ Ever._

She kissed my neck softly. "Edward, can we go to bed now?" There was a tinkling laughter that followed. She was tired but still in the after-sex-euphoria of her orgasm. My muscles felt sore when I attempted to move. I took an extra moment to make sure I was steady before I wrapped Bella in my arms.

I walked to the bed, holding her, still sheathed within her. Lowering Bella down to the bed, I slid out of her. Both of us made a disgruntled noise at the loss of connection, and neither of us bothered to put of clothes back on. Climbing into the cool cotton sheets, I pulled the heavy down comforter over us.

Bella wiggled her back until she had her body pressed in to my chest. My hand fell over her waist and held her securely to me. As my eyes fluttered closed, I noticed the deep soothing breaths of Bella's already sleeping body and the way she so perfectly fit into me, not only curving into my body but actually into my life. I breathed out a happy sigh, contented by my simple revelation.

* * *

"Ha. Ha. Very cute Alice," I sniped at my twin. She and Charlotte had been regaling Bella and I with tasteless movie quotes all morning. Saturday mornings were supposed to be fun, like watching cartoons and sleeping in late, not being verbally berated in jest by your sister and friends.

"Yes." She beamed over at me. "I thought it was." _How wrong would it be to gag her?_

Bella looked slightly embarrassed and uncomfortable under Charlotte's inquisitive stare.

"You really are a screamer, Bella." Charlotte spoke animatedly. "Never pegged you for that." Then, Charlotte smiled over Bella's shoulder at me before grinning devilishly back at her best friend. "So, Sex God...or _Oh God, yes, God?"_

Bella's cheeks flamed into a deep crimson stain. Then--if possible--deepened to almost purple. "You have Christ between your thighs...but with a shorter beard" Alice popped her head from behind Charlotte.

All three of them burst into laughter at the ridiculousness. "That's it!" Bella huffed through giggles. "No more late-night dirty comedies for the two of you." Her index finger jabbed at their shoulders. She may have been humiliated and flustered, but at least the crazy morning had her laughing.

Then the hilarity of the situation deepened when Bella looked at the girls, her finger still pointing at them. "Snuffelupagous fucks my shit up!"

My face went slack jawed as three sets of eyes were staring at me. I realized then that I had giggle-snorted, like a little kid caught listening to his sister's phone conversations. Then, estrogen filled the room, and I was once again the target.

"Oh, Snuffy," Charlotte exclaimed loudly. "That's so perfect. Right, Alice?" They looked at me, then to each other. While Bella's face looked apologetic, Charlotte and Ali were in a fit of girlish giggles. _I have a feeling that this nickname is going to stick._ I groaned internally.

Sighing, I turned and headed back to the kitchen for something to drink. My step faltered, and I almost tripped over my own feet.

Alice--in her best Snuffleupagous impression--yelled out. "Where you going? Off to find the mythical clitoris?"

I think Charlotte and Bella could possibly be the best and worst things to happen to my twin sister. Bella equated to the angel on her shoulder, and Charlotte....well she wore red and had tiny horns under that big Texas hair.

I looked down at my hand as I grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator. Bella had brought all of this on me, and it was going to be the death of me...I was sure. _Can you die that way?_ What way? _Death by female taunting...and way too much sex._

They were huddled on the couch, laughing together, and it was very nearly the happiest I had seen Ali. "Edward, close your mouth. We were just teasin' ya," Charlotte said, almost sounding sorry. "I mean come on, Snuffy, I can see your vagina from here."

That was it. I knew enough of _Forgetting Sarah Marshall_ that I had the perfect retort, a game winning, taunt ending reply. Bella stood and walked over to me, wrapping her arms around my waist in a sympathetic hug.

"You two are _sole mates_...like you were separated at birth and we were triplets." Charlotte and Alice eyed each other and smiled happily with the analogy. Then, with my best Russell Brandt accent I let them have, "Shoes, a pair of expensive designer shoes, you two are. It's like I'm all...I've lost a shoe...have you seen it anywhere? Excuse me, missus," I pulled away from Bella to look into her eyes. She smiled coyly at my horrific accent.

"I've lost a shoe...like this one." I made sure to dramatically point over at Ali. "It's like this one's fellow...it's sort of the exact opposite, in fact, not like an evil version...but just, you know, a shoe like this...but for the other foot. Otherwise, I'd have two right?" I grinned at them, and Bella was working hard to hold in the chuckles, whether at my performance or her friend's shocked faces.

Bella's face lit up and finished the whole mess. In between her snickers she explained, "But see, Snuffy, now you _do_ have two."

* * *

The rest of our Saturday morning went by quickly. Alice got ready to go spend time with Jasper before he headed out to his club, and Charlotte spent a good part of the time in her room on the phone with Peter.

Mostly, Bella and I heard nothing but at a few pointed moments when her voice raised and her accent deepened. Two o'clock came up too quickly, and Bella jumped out from under the afghan and next to me.

"Shit, I have to get ready for my shift." I hated that she had to leave, but I knew that she had to have her job. In a flash, I was glad that her paying for things at the apartment hadn't come up yet. Even though, knowing Bella, it would and soon.

The shower turned on a few moments after she had scurried about to gather her uniform and things. I took the time to knock at the door Charlotte was closed behind. Her eyes were red rimmed when she opened the door, and all the earlier fiestiness had drained out of her.

"Charlotte, are you okay?" She sniffled and nodded solemnly. "Bella has to go to work, if you want to stay here tonight, that's fine. You know I'll go with her."

"No, I need to get out. Can't just sit around and wallow all day....it's not good for my complexion." And with that, a switch flipped and her smiled turned itself back on. I must have looked concerned. "Edward, I'm fine. Peter is just learning that I'm more stubborn than he is. Plus, he now knows that daddy is on my side."

She side stepped me and the squeezed between the parted doorway and into the bathroom with Bella. _She's in there with my naked, showering, steamy girlfriend._ A tinge of jealousy ran through me, but I pushed it back. They had been living together for awhile, and I knew that no matter what brave face Charlotte wore...she needed her friend.

* * *

When we strode into the Blue Moon Tavern, Angie informed Bella that she would--once again--be acting as bar back. Well, more accurately, she'd be under Angie's watch and at her side the entire night.

I sat at the bar for the first forty minutes. Bella was busy, hustling to get everything that Ang needed or asked for. I thought she may have even been asking for unneeded stuff, just to keep Bella occupied.

The bar was packed to the brim, bodies pressing in at every angle. I looked around and spotted Charlotte about two feet away, swatting guys off like flies in the summer heat. Music pulsed, and the wooden slatted floors vibrated with the bass beat.

As I scanned the mass amounts of people, I saw a few of my brothers from the frat and a few of Alice's friends--scratch that, minions. All their eyes were trained on the bar, watching Bella and everyone that tried to or actually spoke to her.

It was for that reason alone that when my phone vibrated and I saw Emmett's name that I decided to take the phone call. I waved and got Bella's attention, then pointed at my phone and the hall next to the bar--to show her where I'd be.

I pushed one finger into my ear and pressed the phone to my other. It was a vain attempt at being able to hear, but no way was I straying too far away from Bella right now.

"Edward?" Emmett yelled into my ear. "Edward, I need to talk to you. Why's it so noisy where you are?"

"I'm at the tavern with Bella while she's working." I grinned at how overprotective that might sound. "Can we talk when I leave? It's hard to hear you in here."

"Umm..." My brother had that worried tone in his voice, and all too much lately it had become something regular. "No, Edward, I think that we should talk now."

I peeked out of the hallway to see Bella balancing a case of beer in her arms. It teetered as she balanced it one handed. She opened the cooler with her free hand and then set the case along the lips of the bar.

"Alright, Emmett, what's up?" I hated to think of how worrisome Emmett had become lately, and I missed his carefree attitude.

"Tanya stopped by the frat house." _Well, get straight to the point, why don't you?_ "Her face was all red, and her lip was bleeding." Ahhh, so she had gone there after she'd found me...and Bella's fists.

"Why would she go there?" I had spoken it aloud without realizing.

"Edward, she came to find James." He was tentative and unsure in telling me. "He told her the only reason he...um...messed around with her was because she was your girlfriend."

"I don't get that guy at all," I lamented. "He was even all competitive when I told him to stay away from Bella."

"Wait." Emmett cut me off. "He knew that you and Bella were together?"

"Well, he knew I liked her, and he was there the first time I asked her out. He's seen us around campus together and before the invite...so, yeah he knew."

"Mmhmm."

"He probably didn't know she was staying with me though." I figured that was new for me so he couldn't have known that.

"Well, Tanya told him about her and called Bella a few names."

It was my turn to cut him off. I started laughing. "I'd say mean things, too. Bella beat the crap out of Tanya."

"I wondered what had happened to her face...I just figured...Alice." Emmett sounded surprised that now there was more than one girl around us who liked to fight. "But, Edward, James got really interested in Bella after Tanya left."

I stayed quiet as he continued on. "I told a few guys to keep an eye on him, quietly. But he was asking around about her and trying to figure out why you were so interested in her. I don't know why, Edward, but he thinks he's in some sort of competition with you"

There was suddenly a big hand on my shoulder. Startled, I turned and saw one of the guys from our frat, Sam. His face was hard and very close to being angry. With his teeth clenched together, he pointed over at the bar. James was leaning, elbows down, on the bar. He was leering suggestively at Bella, who hadn't yet noticed him.

"Emmett, I'm gonna find out right now. I'll call you back." Without waiting for his response, I hung up my phone and placed it in my pocket. I looked at Sam, then back over at James. "How long has he been here?"

Angie had told him he was not to come back until he learned manners. Tyler had been permanently banned. "When he came in, I came to you." His teeth were still fixed together. I remembered that he and James did not like each other and that if I hadn't been here...well, Sam would have wanted to be the one to punch James. But Bella was my girlfriend.

"Thanks, Sam." My feet hadn't taken two steps when it occurred to me that Sam was at my side.

"What?" He smiled grimly. "If an opportunity presents itself..." He cracked the knuckles of his over sized hands in emphasis.

_Translation: If there's a fight, Sam is willing and ready._

* * *

BPOV

I saw that snake, James, slither up to the bar. Unfortunately, the beer cooler I was restocking was full now. Angie had her hands full with customers' drink orders, and there was no way for me to avoid passing by him. I mean, I couldn't just leave a half case of beer on the bar top.

My eyes trained down on the cooler and the case. I was searching, hoping, praying for more room to appear. But no, no more beers would fit--no matter how much I had hoped for a gaping hole to stock them in.

From my periphery I could see Charlotte. She was face down in a glass of whiskey. There were a few people I recognized, also...my regular customers and a few acquaintances. Edward had taken a call, and I couldn't actually look up for him because my eyes would have to travel over James to search Edward out.

_I will not be a victim, I will not be a victim, I will not be a victim._

Bracing myself, I inhaled a deep smoke-filled breath. I grabbed the case, and full of purpose, I walked towards the other end of the bar. At first pass, James didn't speak to me, and my eyes were focused in front of me, so I couldn't tell if he was watching. But then a creepy chill ran up my spine, and I knew he was.

Inside the large cooler, I gulped down frigid air. Even though it burned my throat, I couldn't go back out there yet. Soon, though, goose bumps raced over my skin and my lower lip began to tremble a bit. I had no choice; I had to go back out there.

As soon as I stepped out, I was splattered with a drink. Tiny droplets, of what smelled like rum, crashed into my face and all over my clothes. I peered up from my feet and into crazy blue eyes, filled with a child-like mischief.

James wore this fake innocent look, his shoulders up by his ears, in a_ 'did I do that' _way.

"Excuse me." He mocked the sound of a polite voice. "I seemed to have spilled my drink. Do you have a towel?"

He knew damn well I did. There was a towel hanging from the back pocket of my jeans. I reached around and gripped the terry cloth in my hand, my knuckles turning white from exertion.

"I could grab that for you, you know." The words turned slick and serpent like. James bared his teeth in what I assumed was supposed to be a sexy smile. "I don't think Edward would mind so much."

My mouth dropped at his insinuation. If I had still been carrying the case of beer, I might have thrown it at his head. Even if I would have had to pay for it...it would have been worth it.

"Oh, what a pretty mouth you have, Bella." He winked and then ran his vile tongue over his chapped lips. "Edward and I have shared in the past...Tanya was always up for it, and I bet you wouldn't mind sharing either."

"So, you shared with who?" My blood was bubbling under my skin, the anger coursing through my veins and boiling my blood. I had caught him off guard, and he had no idea what I meant. "I mean with Tanya. Who shared with who? Did you give her gonorrhea, or did she _share_ it with you?"

James' face went stark white, all the blood draining away. "Shut your mouth, you stupid bitch, or I will shut it for you." My face must have read surprise at his words, and he carried on. "That's right. You seem like the type who needs to be told what to do. You'd probably enjoy being bent over this bar..."

I had been surprised, but not from the evil words James threw around. My shock was that he had no idea how much attention was on us--attention from people I was sure he didn't want seeing, or hearing him, for that matter. Angie's cold gaze was on him, a expensive bottle of vodka in hand, and she was close to bashing it over his head.

Some of the frat house guys had gathered behind him, and, at first, I had thought they were backing him up, but no, they were caging him in. Then, beyond them, I saw tufts of dark hair on the head of a very, very large man next to my Edward.

The words "bent," had Edward's hand reaching for James. "Over," had him clutching James' jacket. And "This bar," called for a hard yank back and a face plant into the hard wood of the flat surfaced bar.

The next noise scared the shit out of me--a loud, thundering clap of wood on wood. Ang had retrieved her Louisville Slugger and had evidently called order to the room. The ultimate judge and jury.

"Pretty boy--" She angled the bat at Edward. "Take this shit outside." Shit had been directed at James' squirming, flailing body. The semi-circle of frat brother's had not only caged him, but they now had him restrained and were carrying him out of the bar.

"Bella," Angie's words turned soft and full of concern. "You okay?" I nodded and edged to the door to see what was going on. "I wish you'd stay inside away from _that_, but I know you want to make sure pretty boy is okay." She shooed me away and then motioned for one of the bouncers to follow me out.

I stepped into the chilly night air, escorted by my own personal bodyguard. The crowd parted at the behest of the very large man escorting me--Felix. He may have looked mean as a bull, but he was a big teddy bear.

He often walked me to my car at the end of my late shifts, even if I insisted I was fine. Soon, I was flanked by more than one bodyguard. The frat brothers made sure I was far enough back to not become collateral damage, but I was close enough to see everything.

James and Edward were evenly sized and were going punch for punch. Each faltered, but quickly regained their stances and kept going at it.

"I told you before, leave her alone," Edward snarled, and I noticed that his teeth were coated red, with blood. I gasped and someone--I have no idea who--whispered that James had head butt Edward in the face.

"Aww, Cullen, didn't your mom teach you to share your playthings?" James words were meant to be playful, but venom eroded them, making them sounded harsh. "We could have a good time, the three of us. Or maybe, maybe you're afraid she'll want me over you...Just. Like. Tanya."

Edward's face twisted and contorted into an angry mask. He swung a wide left hook that James didn't see coming. After the bone-cracking hit, James tried to jab and kick at Edward, who dodged the sloppy attempts.

"She's _mine!_" The feral growl pulled up from Edward's chest. He threw another left hook, but this time he followed it with a right jab and a left hand uppercut. A quick 1-2-3. James' head whipped right, left, and then back. I saw his eyes roll into his head with the final hit.

He stumbled backwards and hit the ground. I could tell he wasn't going to give up and was soon rushing at Edward. He tackled him at his hip, his shoulder low, plowing into him.

They fell to the ground, limbs kicking and swinging in an intricate dance. I was so entranced by Edward's ferocity that I didn't see who it was that finally broke the two apart.

I looked up, searching. There were two deep eyes staring in my direction, a easy smile in place. "Bella, I'm guessing this" the man motioned around him "is over you?"

No words would come. All I saw was that he had Edward locked in his arms from behind and another guy had James, face down, in the grass. A knee pushed into the center of his back, the only thing keeping a screaming James in place.

The guy released Edward and smiled a genuine smile at him. "From what I saw, this young man here" He thumbed at Edward. "He was defending you against this miscreant." Toeing the ground near James, he indicated the miscreant.

Finally, I found my words. "Yes."

"Okay, then. We'll handle this." He looked at the crowd then. "You guys either head inside or head home."

"Thank you, Officer Nichols." I really was thankful. James may have been bleeding and hurt, but Edward's ragged, bruised face was already starting to swell. If he hadn't of broke it up when he did...well, I was thankful. He seemed to be around a lot--Officer Nichols. And for that, I was appreciative, also. "Thanks, for everything."

His face lit up and a weird calmness took over his features. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he was interrupted when the other officer called for him. James was resisting the handcuffs. Edward was telling a third officer--whom I had not seen--what happened.

James was sneering at me when I turned back around. "Don't worry, Bella, we can play some other time."

* * *

**A/N:** **How did you feel about it? A perfect Christmas gift for me would be some review lovin'. Bom Chicka Wow Wow!!**

**What's the sexiest holiday gift you either given or received? And how did you put it to use? ::wink, wink::  
**

**Happy Holidays to all of my ff peeps, I adore you all. 3 3  
**

**xoxoxox -- il  
**


	21. Sex Therapy

**A/N: Sorry this took a bit to get to y'all. Holidays and blah blah..I also wrote two one shots, that have been posted on my page. One is a smut o/s for Wicked Wednesdays and the other is my entry for the Roaring 20's Gangsterward Contest. Please check those out and check out all the entries for the contest--VOTING IS OPEN.  
**

**www dot fanfiction dot net/u/2147133/Roaring_Twenties-Gangsterward**

**Big shout outs and kisses to lexiecullen17(her story is on my favs--you should read it) she beta's for me and I love her. :) She and I are hosting a contest The Twi-High Anonymous Challenge. I would love to see y'all enter.  
**

**www dot fanfiction dot net/u/2165753/Twi-High_Anonymous_Challenge**

**Wanna chat with me, check me out on Twitter il_bel_mondo And I apologize for this long ass author's note. **

**Everything belongs to SM I just play with ****her characters.**

* * *

_"Thank you, Officer Nichols." I really was thankful. James may have been bleeding and hurt, but Edward's ragged, bruised face was already starting to swell. If he hadn't broken it up when he did...well, I was thankful. He seemed to be around a lot--Officer Nichols. And for that, I was appreciative, also. "Thanks, for everything."_

_His face lit up and a weird calmness took over his features. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he was interrupted when the other officer called for him. James was resisting the handcuffs. Edward was telling a third officer--whom I had not seen--what happened._

_James was sneering at me when I turned back around. "Don't worry, Bella, we can play some other time."_

* * *

_BPOV_

Edward's lip was busted clean open. Now that the blood had dried, the corner of his mouth was caked in a maroon-colored stain; a jagged split pierced through his lip. The side of his jaw and right under his eye were swollen and quickly becoming discolored.

When we went back inside The Blue Moon, Angie told me I had the rest of the night off and to go take care of Edward. She was going to be spending part of the next morning speaking with campus security, going over her recent arguments with James and Tyler. She thought if I'd stayed tonight that people would be bothering me about the fight for the rest of my shift.

So, Charlotte, Edward and I made our way to Jasper's bar--The Cold One's--after I texted Alice and told her what happened. Of course, she responded with a massive text--if she'd spoken it out loud, it would have been in one solitary breath.

On our way over, Edward's phone kept buzzing, but he couldn't reach to answer it. He was having a hard enough time walking with the homemade ice pack from Ang that I'd insisted he use. So, deciding to be useful, I reached in his pocket and--seriously--the man moaned. For that reason alone, I may have let my hand linger and grope inside his jeans...just maybe.

"Bella, darlin'?" Charlotte said with her heavy twang. "You better stop fooling around over there before he trips over his feet and does any more damage to himself."

I had to laugh at her uncanny ability to know what I was up to. Edward, however, looked irritated and like he wanted to sex me up in the middle of the quad all at the same time. Of course, with the way his eye was starting to swell, there was no telling what was going on inside that pretty, little bruised head of his.

Jasper stood, waiting on our arrival, at the open door to his place. I could hear the music and voices carrying over to us. _Maybe a shot of tequila would make Edward feel better?_ _Or make me feel better, whatever._ As soon as we got within earshot of Jasper, I knew Edward would definitely need a drink.

Southern charm in place, Jasper started singing, " I feel pretty. Oh, so pretty. I feel pretty and ready to fight!" Doing some wretched dance moves, he winked at Edward and then let his voice rise in a crescendo. "And I pity, any girl who sleeps with E tonight."

Edward, thankfully, ignored him--well, almost ignored him. As we passed by, Edward punched his shoulder. Jasper, rubbing where the blow landed, dipped his head. "Laaaadiies."

Charlotte burst into giggles at the whole scene and mockingly curtsied. "Why, Jasper, what a devil you are," Charlotte said, her voice sounding like Scarlet O'Hara's.

The bar was extremely crowded, and that was saying something because it was a Saturday. Charlotte leaned in next to me. "Bella, don't you just love when the game is at home?"

"Huh?"

"Football, sweetheart." Charlotte looked past me and surveyed the room. It was then that I noticed all the large and either fat or muscular men and the cheerleader-looking women.

We followed Jasper through the mountainous men and curvy women to the table we normally sat at. I laughed outwardly at the handwritten "Reserved" sign, written on a sheet of note paper. We sat down just as the waitress showed up at our table side.

"Edward, ouch," she remarked and then smiled comfortingly at me. I'd met her the first night Charlotte and I had come here. She was a sweet girl. "What'll it be there, bruiser?"

"Oh, everyone has jokes tonight." Edward smirked but then winced, probably from the pain the movement had caused.

Charlotte, the lush that she was, ordered for the table. She wrapped her hand around the waitress's forearm and spoke loudly. "Tequila shots all around, and keep em coming, hun."

The chair beside Edward scuffed across the floor as a leggy blonde tried to take a seat. Charlotte hooked her foot on the leg and pulled it back under the table. Shrugging, she explained, "Sorry, seat's taken."

The undeterred girl touched my boyfriend's shoulder. _MY BOYFRIEND, BITCH. _"Hi, handsome, I was wondering if I could buy you a drink?" She was all smiles and batting eyelashes. _Wow, looks like somebody is wearing rabbit dentures._

"Sorry, his soon to be brother-in-law owns the bar, so his drinks are free." Jasper's light-hearted voice interrupted the uncomfortable scene, his easy going attitude amplified by the wide grin on his face.

Three heads snapped in his direction. "Soon to be what?" Edward asked laughing. Clearly, he was happy over Jasper's revelation.

Jasper nodded and produced a small black jewelry box from his pocket. "Next Saturday," he said while staring down at the box in his palm. "So, keep your mouths shut, or I'll cut off your booze supply."

"Well, in that case, you could buy me a drink," the dumb girl piped in, ruining our happy moment.

I stood, my hands firmly on my hips and glared at her. I had had enough for one night. "Sorry, _sugar_, but this guy's taken. Run along now."

It looked like she wanted to say something back, but Charlotte's mean girl laugh gave her pause. That second was all she needed to get the hint and leave. We all swarmed around Jasper to give our congratulations. He was being so "Jasper," telling us to hold off the congrats until she said yes. We all knew she would--Alice was head over heels for him. And he knew it, too.

We sat and drank, throwing tequila shots back, until the music changed. A song that had played last night came on--a song that was on "Edward's Fuck Bella" play list. Charlotte drunkenly giggled as Edward and I tensed. My body felt a rush of heat, which settled between my thighs. Memories flooded my head, and I knew I needed to quickly think of a way to get Edward take me home.

I couldn't be the one to ask, though. I mean, shit. He had just gotten into a fight over me. He needed to relax and have a drink, and I was okay with that. But I needed him to loosen up and drink faster. With the song blaring around us, it hit me.

I glanced at Edward. He looked just as affected by the song as I was--or at least, I hoped he was. With Edward's gaze set on me, I whispered into Jasper's ear and asked him if he could play a song I wanted and if I could use the stage.

Standing, I spoke to Edward. "I'll be right back, babe." His face looked curious, like he knew that I was up to something. He watched me studiously as I walked away, but the look I gave Char had her engaging him in talks about the night's events.

With him momentarily distracted, I stepped onto the stage. The DJ recognized me from before and asked me what I needed. I explained what I'd told Jasper, and he smiled widely. Nodding his head, he laughed and gave me the microphone and a thumbs up.

Robin Thicke's "Sex Therapy," came on, and while his sultry voice sang out, I strode to the front of the stage and simply stated, "I am the Unnamed Poet."

The chorus sounded out, _"__It's your body, we can love it. You want to. Love if you want to, scream if you want to. Just let me love you. Lay right here, girl ,don't be scared of me. Give your sex therapy."_

Edward's eyes blazed with lust, memories of the previous night flooding our senses. I figured, if he could have a whole "Fuck Bella" play list, then I could recite poetry over those same songs. Charlotte was grinning from ear to ear, and Jasper was barely containing his laughter.

"The song says let's explore your naughty side. My face down, our hips grind, you moan in delight...whisper...let me be your Valentine."

"Yell if I want to, be loud and scream. Push inside me and dare my dreams. Role play the night away, I'll be your sex fiend." I ran my hands over my thighs and saw Edward's eyes go wide. "Teeth upon my neck, thighs slick and wet. No untouched place, tonight you won't forget. Against the wall or in your bed our bodies met."

"Sex therapy, hour long couch sessions. Fingernails dig in, make impressions. The feel of you inside me is my blessin'." My eyes were locked with my boyfriend's, and I saw that he didn't even notice his twin approaching him. My face burned, thinking of how wet I really was becoming by saying these things to him--in front of a crowd.

"Deep strokes, brush my fears away. Slow penetration rises my elation. Hard and fast, my sadness won't last." Alice sat in what was my chair and tried to get Edward's attention by snapping her fingers in front of his face. It was no use. Edward was eye fucking me senseless from across the room. The heat of the stage lights only warmed my body more.

"Your sex has become my therapy. Orgasmic doses given regularly, medicating my soul endlessly. Green eyes that stare into me, shown all that is my vulnerability. Climatic anxiety disperses from me. Waves of lust replace mistrust. Heart warms with your touch. I have found my therapy. It lies within you--who I hold dear to me."

The crowd roared and hollered. I had temporarily forgotten that it was filled with football players and professional cheerleaders--well, practically professional. By the time I made it to the table, Edward was standing, Alice was pouting, and Char and Jasper were chuckling at the sight before them.

Alice--with her bottom lip poked out--glared at her twin before smiling at me. "Bella, you love me, don't you?" I nodded, unsure of where she was going. "Good. Now, while my brother has my car to race you home and _'try to not be interrupted,' _please don't let him speed...or get a ticket." I laughed at her putting air quotations around the part about her cock blocking.

"No problem, Ali. No speeding and no tickets." The words trailed through the air as Edward grasped my hand and kind of dragged me from the bar and our giggling friends.

* * *

EPOV

I couldn't believe Bella had just done that. She had known that I had wanted to touch her all day, and then she got up there and said all that sexy shit. At this point, I didn't think I could wait until we got home. _Home._ Even with the bruised cheek and busted lip, today had been great.

Alice had told me just before Bella got to the table that they would be back at the apartment in a half an hour. That wouldn't give us very long, but at this rate, I didn't think I'd need very long. _Losing your touch there, quick boy?_ Shut it, I just wanted her so badly.

We rode in silence for a few minutes before I started randomly mumbling about nothing. "Want to watch a movie when we get to the apartment?"

Bella smirked before saying--in a bad impersonation of the moviefone guy, "Awkward Small Talk, the motion picture." I had to laugh at her quick wit. We both knew exactly what we were going to be doing when we got back to the apartment. Hence, using Ali's car and the warning against speeding and of what time she'd be back. Evidently, everyone knew what we were up to.

"I can't wait to get you home," I blurted out, lost in my thoughts and unaware that my filter was not only turned off my dismantled completely.

"You may have to wait, Edward. I really don't feel like being walked in on again." Bella giggled, uncomfortably. "But..." she trailed off.

We were sitting at a red light when I felt Bella's hand run over my thigh and then cup my erection through my jeans. Next thing I knew, Bella's head was in my lap, and my zipper was being undone. She groped awkwardly at my dick, trying to free it from the constraints of my pants and boxer briefs.

I made the split decision to turn right instead of left when Bella slid her tongue up the shaft of my cock and then swirled it around the head. I felt her press under the ridge and then back up and wrap her lips around me. As I slid back into her throat, I felt my tip pressing into her tonsils and her tongue twirling, licking, and caressing me.

One tiny hand wrapped around the base of my erection and the other stroked whatever didn't fit all the way in her mouth. I could feel the constriction of her throat as she tried to accommodate my size. Her hand's easy glide tightened around me, and soon it was in sync with her mouth's ministrations.

There was no choice but to pull off to the side of the road. I was too close to crashing the car while I watched her head bob up and down in front of me. My hands gripped the steering wheel, and I was sure I would leave deep finger impressions in the leather.

Bella twisted and turned her head with each pass she took. I could feel my stomach tightening and knew that it wouldn't take much more. I tried to tap her on the shoulder, but she was concentrating...obviously. I heard her hum out a quick, "Hmm?" And I almost lost it right there.

"Bella, I'm close. You...should...st-st-stop." She must have gotten the hint because she slowly--deviously slow--pulled her mouth from around my cock. As she passed over the head, I felt her hands still stroking me, and her teeth grazed the head.

That last sensation was all it took. Two short pumps with her hand and I came all over her little fist--mid-stroke. "Shit, sorry," I told her while trying to cover the head of my cock with my palm. I groped around, looking for anything to clean up with, making Bella laugh hysterically.

My pride was close to being hurt. Maybe she thought I'd come too fast, but with the way her mouth felt, she couldn't blame me. I turned in my seat to confront her, but she wasn't pointing and laughing at me. Bella was laughing so hard that she snorted. She must have felt me staring at her because she looked at me and gestured out the window.

"Looks like we had an audience." I leaned forward trying to see past her. "They must have enjoyed the show." And then I saw it.

"Whoa, two dogs doing it." I sounded like a twelve year old boy, but, thankfully, Bella was too busy trying to not watch the canine love-fest outside her car door.

"Edward, did you really just say that?" She laughed, and I assumed it was a rhetorical question. I looked over at the digital clock, and the green flashing numbers told me that we had around five minutes before Alice and everyone would be at the apartment.

I loved my twin sister, but I wouldn't put it past her to decapitate me--and not the head on my shoulders--for doing anything sexual in her car. Bella saw where I was staring and cleared her throat. "Guess we should head back to the house."

If Alice found out what had happened, she would hurt me. But it was so damned worth it. Bella's mouth was a new experience for me, and it was one that I would dream about. _Yeah, store that memory in the spank bank. _At this rate, I wouldn't even need a spank bank anymore.

Already having broken one of Ali's rules, I went for the rest. I sped back to the apartment as fast as the car would allow, and Bella and I closed the door to my room just as we heard the front door open up. Alice and Charlotte's voices floated down the hallway.

"Let the love birds have their time," Alice whisper-yelled.

"Oh man." I could almost picture Charlotte pouting. "Well then...tomorrow. They'll hear about it tomorrow."

"It'll be so much more fun that way," Alice said in much to much of a conspiratorial tone--a voice that I knew all too well. My twin was up to something.

* * *

CharlottePOV

_Sunday_

There was loud talking and booming laughter coming from somewhere in the apartment. I forced myself to wake all the way up and rub the sleep from my eyes. After we had gotten home from the bar last night, Alice went to bed, and I...well...I had a good, long talk with Peter.

He was still adamant about me coming home to Texas, but after I explained things out to him, he promised to back off a bit. It only took me four times of having to talk over him and two times of me outright hanging up on him. _Geesh, I feel like I'm singing the twelve days of hard-headed boyfriend/fiances._

It probably helped that once I was able to get the spoiled boy in him to shut up, I told him how Bella was family. Daddy always said we don't abandon family. That seemed to hit the mark.

_"If you really feel that way, darlin', I'll step back and trust you."_ I mean, that was probably the best I was going to get from him, so I would take it. In all the years that I had known and loved Peter, he'd had a hard time apologizing. He hated not feeling like he was in control. We were much the same in that matter.

The few hours sleep that I had managed to get had left me less-than-apt for early morning loudness. But it wasn't Alice's or Bella's laughter. If it was Edward's, I'd have a prime opportunity to tease him a bit. Last night, when Bella had hopped her ass on stage, his face had contorted into some weird lust-mask. Those two were worse than bunnies--or a farm full of animals before the spring. All humping, all the time.

I let them have their fun last night. Edward had gotten into a fight with James--over Bella--and had his pretty face smacked around in the scuffle. But today...today was a different story. Tomorrow morning we had a huge presentation in front of Professor Sexy bod, aka Professor Heebie Geebies. The man was, without a doubt, sexy as hell, but he was a weird one.

I told my daddy about him after my first class, and daddy blamed it on him being European. Admittedly, European men could be forward and sexually open...but Laurent...I couldn't figure him from left to right.

Loud voices broke me from my reverie and convinced me to go ahead and get dressed and try to be social.

The kitchen smelled just like bacon and coffee. Alice sat at the table, and Emmett stood at the stove. He was wearing a crazy floral-patterned apron with lace trim on the ties and pocket. It was probably the funniest thing I had ever seen. The man was like the Incredible Hulk--huge--and the apron looked like it was nestled between his pecs on his chest.

"Stop looking at my mewbs, woman," he barked out, jokingly. I flushed red at having been caught ogling. I just kept blinking, feeling like I was doing it ninety miles a minute.

"I was just admiring your lovely ensemble choice." My voice was fluttery with laughter, and Emmett's eyes narrowed. I'd only ever met him once before, and it was not a long encounter, but he'd always seemed like the joking type.

"Oh yes, _this_." He did a fancy twirl and smoothed the apron over his massive chest. "This morning I woke up like, 'Aha, I'm gay.'"

Alice's tinkling giggles rose around us, and I sat down down next to her. "What's for breakfast, Emmy Crocker?"

Bella and Edward hadn't exited their sex cave yet, so I was momentarily content with teasing Emmett. Evidently, I wasn't the only one.

"Emmett, man, nice shirt...er, um...is that a dress?" Jasper drawled out. His hair was a wild mess of blonde locks, and his five o'clock shadow suited him.

"Oh, Jasper, you flatter me. You and Vivienne Leigh over there" he pointed the spatula in my direction "have all the charm of a Texas rattler. Where have you been anyway, hippie man? Long time no see."

Obviously, Jasper still wanted to joke because he stupidly replied to Emmett. "Ummm, I went to Twin Peaks...killed Laura Palmer."

"Not with this shit again," Edward spoke gruffly from just outside the breakfast nook. His hand was attached to Bella's as she trailed behind sleepily. And boy, if I thought Jasper's hair had been a mess, Bella looked all sorts of hung out to dry.

"Wow, that's one powerful boner," I joked under my breath, but I still caught a glimpse of irritation from Bella. "Anywho, cranky face, we have to finish prep for the presentation today."

"After coffee," Bella sniped at me. "We can talk work after coffee."

It was then that I really looked at Edward's face. "Whoa, sugar, that's nice shiner and swollen jaw." The deep purples of discoloration set along the side of his jaw and under eye, and the cracked, scabbed split in his lip looked like it was pulling tight on the surrounding skin.

"Yeah, little brother, are you going to be able to eat?" Emmett asked, looking over his shoulder. "I made your favorite--egg sandwiches with bacon and cheese. I even buttered your toast."

"That's what she said," Alice, finally, chimed in. The satisfied look on her face made me think that she didn't get a chance to jab at anyone very often. With two snarky brothers and a quick-witted boyfriend, it was no surprise. Edward went to say something but grimaced and decided to nod instead.

His pain-filled face set Bella into action, now that she was fully coherent and moving about. She quickly grabbed a bag of frozen peas from the freezer and cooed over Edward, once he had taken a seat. That boy was going to be spoiled with the way she kept doting on him. It made my insides clench with both jealousy and happiness.

I was ecstatic that she had someone to dote on who would return the favor, but I was saddened by the fact that I was here alone. Everyone quieted down as Emmett set large platters of food in the middle of us all.

Apparently, Rose had left for the weekend to go visit family, and Emmett was lonely. He stuck around after breakfast and cleaned the dishes. Then, just as I was gathering all the presentation papers and placing them on the coffee table, Emmett dropped a Monopoly box in the middle of it all. Papers scattered on the floor, and he laughed at my more than obvious annoyance.

"All work and no play makes Charlotte a dull debutant," he roared with laughter, while I was on my hands and knees, picking everything up. I wanted to throw the packets of information at his head but rethought my strategy. He didn't seem like the type that liked to lose.

"Fine," I sighed. "But I get to be the horse."

"But...I'm always the horse." Emmett mock-pouted when Alice handed me the horse and set out the playing board.

"Sorry, Em, ladies first." Edward patted him on the shoulder and took a seat on the floor between Bella's legs. Emmett then actually sat cross legged on the floor and snatched up the battleship piece, Alice the thimble, Jasper the canon, Bella the dog, and Edward the top hat.

Alice was also anointed the banker because evidently testosterone caused cheating. And although the three of them denied it, their smirks set in place said otherwise...cheaters. In the end, I thought this was a better idea than presentation stuff. I had badgered, prepped, and basically pop quizzed Edward and Bella. And I knew that Bella needed a night of nothing but fun and friends.

If I had put pressure on her, she may have buckled down and gone back to square one--as far as her 'stage fright' was concerned. Combined with the unreal amount of stress and odd things going on, a day spent in the house, playing silly games, was just what she needed.

By the time lunch rolled around, the only people left playing were Emmett, Jasper, and me. And we each had our own cheering sections. It was so funny watching Alice cheer for Jasper like he was playing Olympic-level Monopoly.  
_  
_Four long hours and twenty two minutes later, only Emmett and I were left. "Listen here, little sister--" A name he'd taken to calling Bella and me. "--I'm not going to _let_ you win, so just give it up...horse stealer."

I batted my eyelashes innocently and then smiled brightly. "Hmm, not going to _let_ me win? That's funny. You have, what, two properties left and twelve dollars?" I laughed at his stubbornness. He refused to give in and admit that he'd lost.

"It's only because you stole my piece," he grumbled light-heartedly as he rolled the die and landed on one of my properties--loaded with hotels. Even if he gave me all his money and properties...he'd still owe me mortgage.

"Next time." I patted his hand condescendingly as he folded the board up and replaced all the pieces in the box. "And since I won...girls get to pick what we do next."

"Fucking crap, Emmett, if we have to do something stupid...it's all your fault," Edward moaned. Evidently, Emmett wasn't the only Cullen who hated to lose.

"Yup, all your fault," Jasper echoed to Emmett's "come on, man," shrug.

* * *

**A/N: What's your best in-house night of fun? (And not sexin--you dirty birds. hahahaha)**

**Let me know what you think, leave me a review and I'll send you an outtake that only reviewers get to see. This chapter--it's Tanya's reactions after the fliers and James.**

**Also, I've had some requests for the play lists I use, for each chapter. Let me know if you'd like me to post these on my profile page.  
**


	22. Chapter 22 Sappho Life Info

**A/N: This is all the information that Edward, Bella, and Charlotte are putting into their presentation. Now I don't think y'all wanna read a shit ton of dialogue about this. So, I've decided to put the research I used here. There are two articles about Sappho's life from Wiki and the Encyclopedia. And here at the top, I've included a few of her poems so you can get a feel for her work. If you're interested go ahead and read...if not skip ahead to the next page...it's the update of the story. **

**Love you all so much for reading my story xoxoxox--il **

**Anaktoria** by _**Sappho **___

Some say the finest sight  
on this black earth is men on horses  
others foot-soldiers others  
fleets of ships  
_I_ say  
it's the one you love

How can I make that clear  
to you? Helen  
who'd watched so many hunks  
march by  
chose the one  
who brought the topless towers down  
gave up her children  
her home  
to follow him

A woman must bend to circumstances  
focus on the present with a smile  
Anaktoria  
you hardly seem 

although she's sitting beside you **.**  
to notice her  
whom _I_ prefer  
to Mayday parades of tanks  
goose-stepping infantry

I know that in this life  
we can never reach  
the pinnacle of our desire  
surely it's better to cherish  
what Fate has given us  
than to neglect her?

**Ode to Love **by** Sappho**

LEST as the immortal gods is he, The youth who fondly sits by thee, And hears and sees thee, all the while, Softly speaks and sweetly smile. 'Twas this deprived my soul of rest, And raised such tumults in my breast; For, while I gazed, in transport tossed, My breath was gone, my voice was lost; My bosom glowed; the subtle flame Ran quick through all my vital frame; O'er my dim eyes a darkness hung; My ears with hollow murmurs rung; In dewy damps my limbs were chilled; My blood with gentle horrors thrilled: My feeble pulse forgot to play; I fainted, sunk, and died away.

HYMN TO APHRODITE

_**by: Sappho**_

_HRONED in splendor, immortal Aphrodite! Child of Zeus, Enchantress, I implore thee Slay me not in this distress and anguish, Lady of beauty. Hither come as once before thou camest, When from afar thou heard'st my voice lamenting, Heard'st and camest, leaving thy glorious father's Palace golden, Yoking thy chariot. Fair the doves that bore thee; Swift to the darksome earth their course directing, Waving their thick wings from the highest heaven Down through the ether. Quickly they came. Then thou, O blessed goddess, All in smiling wreathed thy face immortal, Bade me tell thee the cause of all my suffering, Why now I called thee; What for my maddened heart I most was longing. "Whom," thou criest, "dost wish that sweet Persuasion Now win over and lead to thy love, my Sappho? Who is it wrongs thee? "For, though now he flies, he soon shall follow, Soon shall be giving gifts who now rejects them. Even though now he love not, soon shall he love thee Even though thou wouldst not." Come then now, dear goddess, and release me From my anguish. All my heart's desiring Grant thou now. Now too again as aforetime, Be thou my ally. _

**This is all from Wiki.....Thanks to them for awesome history knowledge. **

**Sappho** was an Ancient Greek poet, born on the island of Lesbos. Later Greeks included her in the canonical list of nine lyric poets. Her birth was sometime between 630 and 612 BC, and it is said that she died around 570 BC, but little is known for certain about her life. The bulk of her poetry, which was well-known and greatly admired throughout antiquity, has been lost, but her immense reputation has endured through surviving fragments. The adjectives deriving from her name and place of birth (Sapphic and Lesbian) came to be associated with female homosexuality.

Life

The only contemporary source which refers to Sappho's life is her own body of poetry, and scholars are skeptical of biographical readings of it. Later biographical traditions, from which all more detailed accounts derive, have also been cast into doubt.[1]

Chronology

Strabo says that Sappho was the contemporary of Alcaeus of Mytilene (born ca. 620 BC) and Pittacus (ca. 645 - 570 BC) and according to Athenaeus she was the contemporary of Alyattes of Lydia (ca. 610 - 560 BC). The Suda, a 10th century Byzantine encyclopædia, dates her to the 42nd Olympiad (612/608 BC), meaning either that she was born then or that this was her _floruit_. The versions of Eusebius state that she was famous by the first or second year of the 45th or 46th Olympiad (between 600 and 594 BC). Taken together, these references make it likely that she was born ca. 620 BC, or a little earlier.

Judging from the Parian Marble she was exiled from Lesbos to Sicily sometime between 604 and 594 BC. If fragment 98 of her poetry is accepted as biographical evidence and as a reference to her daughter (see below), it may indicate that she had already had a daughter by the time she was exiled. If fragment 58 is accepted as autobiographical it indicates that she lived into old age. If her connection to Rhodopis (see below) is accepted as historical it indicates that she lived into the mid-6th century BC.[2][3]

Family

An Oxyrhynchus papyrus from around AD 200[4] and the Suda agree that Sappho had a mother called Cleïs and a daughter by the same name. Two preserved fragments of Sappho's poetry refer to a Cleïs. In fragment 98, Sappho addresses Cleïs, saying that she has no way of obtaining a decorated headband for her. Fragment 132 reads in full: "I have a beautiful child [_pais_] who looks like golden flowers, my darling Cleis, for whom I would not (take) all Lydia or lovely..."[5] These fragments have often been interpreted as referring to Sappho's daughter or as confirming that Sappho had a daughter with this name. But even if a biographic reading of the verses is accepted, this is not certain. Cleïs is referred to in fragment 132 with the Greek word _pais_, which can as easily indicate a slave or any young person as an offspring. It is possible that these verses or others like them were misunderstood by ancient writers, leading to the biographical tradition which has come down to us.[6]

Fragment 102 has its speaker address a "sweet mother", sometimes taken as an indication that Sappho began to write poetry while her mother was still alive.[7] The name of Sappho's father is widely given as Scamandronymus,[8] he is not referred to in any of the surviving fragments. In his Heroides, Ovid has Sappho lament that, "Six birthdays of mine had passed when the bones of my parent, gathered from the pyre, drank before their time my tears." Ovid may have based this on a poem by Sappho no longer extant.[9]

Sappho was reported to have three brothers; Erigyius (or Eurygius), Larichus and Charaxus. The Oxyrhynchus papyrus says that Charaxus was the eldest but that Sappho was more fond of the young Larichus.[10] According to Athenaeus, Sappho often praised Larichus for pouring wine in the town hall of Mytilene, an office held by boys of the best families.[11] This indication that Sappho was born into an aristocratic family is consistent with the sometimes rarefied environments which her verses record.

A story given by Herodotus and later by Strabo, Athenaeus, Ovid and the Suda, tells of a relation between Charaxus and the Egyptian courtesan Rhodopis. Herodotus, the oldest source of the story, reports that Charaxus ransomed Rhodopis for a large sum and that after he returned to Mitylene, Sappho scolded him in verse.[12] Strabo, writing some 400 years later, adds that Charaxus was trading with Lesbian wine and that Sappho called Rhodopis _Doricha_. Athenaeus, another 200 years later, calls the courtesan Doricha and maintains that Herodotus had her confused with Rhodopis, another woman altogether.[13] He also cites an epigram by Posidippus (3rd c. BC) which refers to Doricha and Sappho. Based on this story, scholars have speculated that references to a Doricha may have been found in Sappho's poems. None of the extant fragments have this name in full but fragments 7 and 15 are often restored to include it.[14] Joel Lidov has criticized this restoration, arguing that the Doricha story is not helpful in restoring any fragment by Sappho and that its origins lie in the work of Cratinus or another of Herodotus' comic contemporaries.[15]

The Suda is alone in claiming that Sappho was married to a "very wealthy man called Cercylas, who traded from Andros"[16] and that he was Cleïs' father. This tradition may have been invented by the comic poets as a witticism, as the name of the purported husband means "prick from the Isle of Man."[17]

Exile

Sappho's lifetime was a period of political turbulence on Lesbos and saw the rise of Pittacus. According to the Parian Marble, Sappho was exiled to Sicily sometime between 604 and 594 and Cicero records that a statue of her stood in the town-hall of Syracuse. Unlike the works of her fellow poet, Alcaeus, Sappho's surviving poetry has very few allusions to political conditions. The principal exception is fragment 98 which mentions exile and indicates that Sappho was lacking some of her customary luxuries. Her political sympathies may have lain with the party of Alcaeus.[18] Though there is no explicit record of this it is usually assumed that Sappho returned from exile at some point and that she spent most of her life in Lesbos.

Phaon legend

A tradition going back at least to Menander (fr. 258 K) suggested that Sappho killed herself by jumping off the Leucadian cliffs for love of Phaon, a ferryman. This is regarded as unhistorical by modern scholars, perhaps invented by the comic poets or originating from a misreading of a first-person reference in a non-biographical poem.[19] The legend may have resulted in part from a desire to assert Sappho as heterosexual.[20]

Sexuality and community

Sappho's poetry centers on passion and love for various personages and both genders. The word _lesbian_ derives from the name of the island of her birth, Lesbos, while her name is also the origin of the word _sapphic_; both words were only applied to female homosexuality beginning in the 19th century.[21][22] The narrators of many of her poems speak of infatuations and love (sometimes requited, sometimes not) for various females, but descriptions of physical acts between women are few and subject to debate.[23][24] Whether these poems are meant to be autobiographical is not known, although elements of other parts of Sappho's life do make appearances in her work, and it would be compatible with her style to have these intimate encounters expressed poetically, as well. Her homoerotica should be placed in the seventh century (BC) context. The poems of Alcaeus and later Pindar record similar romantic bonds between the members of a given circle.[25]

Sappho's contemporary Alcaeus described her thus: "Violet-haired, pure, honey-smiling Sappho" (ἰόπλοκ᾽ ἄγνα μελλιχόμειδε Σάπφοι, fr. 384). The 3rd century philosopher Maximus of Tyre wrote that Sappho was "small and dark" and that her relationships to her female friends were similar to those of Socrates:

_What else could one call the love of the Lesbian woman than the Socratic art of love? For they seem to me to have practised love after their own fashion, she the love of women, he of men. For they said they loved many, and were captivated by all things beautiful. What __Alcibiades__ and __Charmides__ and __Phaedrus__ were to him, __Gyrinna__ and __Atthis__ and __Anactoria__ were to the her ..._[26]

During the Victorian era, it became the fashion to describe Sappho as the headmistress of a girls' finishing school. As Page DuBois (among many other experts) points out, this attempt at making Sappho understandable and palatable to the genteel classes of Great Britain was based more on conservative sensibilities than evidence. There are no references to teaching, students, academies, or tutors in any of Sappho's scant collection of surviving works. Burnett follows others, like C.M. Bowra, in suggesting that Sappho's circle was somewhat akin to the Spartan _agelai_ or the religious sacred band, the _thiasos_, but Burnett nuances her argument by noting that Sappho's circle was distinct from these contemporary examples because "membership in the circle seems to have been voluntary, irregular and to some degree international."[27] The notion that Sappho was in charge of some sort of academy persists nonetheless.

Works Alexandrian edition of Sappho's poetry

For more details on this topic, see Aeolic verse.

The Library of Alexandria collected Sappho's poetry into nine books, mostly based on their meter:

Book I, poems composed in the Sapphic stanza, 330 stanzas in all (fragments 1–42);

Book II, poems composed in glyconic lines with dactylic expansion (frr. 43–52);

Book III, poems in Greater Asclepiad distichs (frr. 53–57);

Book IV, poems in distichs of a somewhat similar meter (frr. 58–91);

Book V, probably consisting of poems in various three-line stanzas (frr. 92–101);

Book VI (contents unknown);

Book VII (only two surviving lines in the same meter, fr. 102);

Book VIII (see fr. 103);

Book IX, epithalamia in other meters, including dactylic hexameter (frr. 104–117).

Not every surviving fragment can be assigned to a book (frr. 118–213 are unassigned), and other meters are represented in the fragments.

Surviving poetry

Sappho's recently discovered poem on old age (lines 9–20), assigned to Book IV based on its meter. 3rd cent. B.C. papyrus, from an exhibit of the Altes Museum

The surviving proportion of the nine-volume corpus of poetry read in antiquity is small but still constitutes a poetic corpus of major importance. There is a single complete poem, Fragment 1, the _Hymn to __Aphrodite_,[28] quoted in its entirety as a model of the "polished and exuberant" style of composition by Dionysius of Halicarnassus, with admiration of its consummate artistry:[29]

"

Here the euphonious effect and the grace of the language arise from the coherence and smoothness of the junctures. The words nestle close to one another and are woven together according to certain affinities and natural attractions of the letters.

"

Other major fragments include three virtually-complete poems (in the standard numeration, fragments 16, 31, and the recently supplemented 58).

Recent discoveries

The most recent addition to the corpus is a virtually-complete poem on old age (fr. 58). The line-ends were first published in 1922 from an Oxyrhynchus papyrus, no. 1787 (fragment 1: see the third pair of images on this page), but little could be made of them, since the indications of poem-end (placed at the beginnings of the lines) were lost, and scholars could only guess where one poem ended and another began. Most of the rest of the poem has recently (2004) been published from a 3rd century BC papyrus in the Cologne University collection. The latest reconstruction, by M. L. West, appeared in the _Zeitschrift für Papyrologie und Epigraphik_ 151 (2005), 1-9, and in the Times Literary Supplement on 21 June 2005 (English translation and discussion). The poem refers to the plight of Tithonus, with whom the goddess Eos fell in love and requested he become immortal, but forgot to ensure that he stay forever young. The Greek text has been reproduced with helpful notes for students of the language.[30]

Qualities of Sappho's poetry

David Campbell has briefly summarized some of the most arresting qualities of Sappho's poetry:

Clarity of language and simplicity of thought are everywhere evident in our fragments; wit and rhetoric, so common in English love-poetry and not quite absent from Catullus' love poems, are nowhere to be found. Her images are sharp—the sparrows that draw Aphrodite's chariot, the full moon in a starry sky, the solitary red apple at the tree-top—and she sometimes lingers over them to elaborate them for their own sake. She quotes the direct words of conversations real or imaginary and so gains immediacy. When the subject is the turbulence of her emotions, she displays a cool control in their expression. Above all, her words are chosen for their sheer melody: the skill with which she placed her vowels and consonants, admired by Dionysius of Halicarnassus, is evidenced by almost any stanza; the music to which she sang them has gone, but the spoken sounds may still enchant.[31]

Legacy Reputation in antiquity

In antiquity, Sappho was commonly regarded as the greatest, or one of the greatest, of lyric poets.[32] The Milan Papyrus, recovered from a dismantled mummy casing and published in 2001, has revealed the high esteem in which the poet Posidippus of Pella, an important composer of epigrams (3rd century BC), held Sappho's "divine songs."[33]

An epigram in the Anthologia Palatina (9.506) ascribed to Plato states:

_Some say the __Muses__ are nine: how careless!Look, there's Sappho too, from Lesbos, the tenth._

Claudius Aelianus wrote in _Miscellany (Ποικίλη ἱστορία)_ that Plato called Sappho wise. A story is recounted in the _Florilegium_ (3.29.58) of Stobaeus:

Solon of Athens heard his nephew sing a song of Sappho's over the wine and, since he liked the song so much, he asked the boy to teach it to him. When someone asked him why, he said, "So that I may learn it, then die."

A few centuries later, Horace wrote in his Odes that Sappho's lyrics are worthy of sacred admiration. One of Sappho's poems was famously translated by the 1st century BC Roman poet Catullus in his "_Ille mi par esse deo videtur_" ("He seems to me to be equal to a god") (Catullus 51).

Loss and preservation of Sappho's works

Although Sappho's work endured well into Roman times, with changing interests, styles, and aesthetics her work was copied less and less, especially after the academies stopped requiring her study. Part of the reason for her disappearance from the standard canon was the predominance of Attic and Homeric Greek as the languages required to be studied. Sappho's Aeolic Greek dialect, a difficult one, and by Roman times, arcane and ancient as well, posed considerable obstacles to her continued popularity. Still, the greatest poets and thinkers of ancient Rome continued to emulate her or compare other writers to her, and it is through these comparisons and descriptions that we have received much of her extant poetry.

Once the major academies of the Byzantine Empire dropped her works from their standard curricula, very few copies of her works were made by scribes, and the 12th century Byzantine scholar Tzetzes speaks of her works as lost.[34]

Modern legends, with origins that are difficult to trace, have made Sappho's literary legacy the victim of purposeful obliteration by scandalized church leaders, often by means of book-burning. There is no known historical evidence for these accounts. Indeed, Gregory of Nazianzus, who along with Pope Gregory VII features as the villain in many of these stories, was a reader and admirer of Sappho's poetry. For example, modern scholars have noted the echoes of Sappho fr. 2 in his poem _On Human Nature_, which copies from Sappho the quasi-sacred grove (_alsos_), the wind-shaken branches, and the striking word for "deep sleep" (_kōma_).[35]

It appears likely that Sappho's poetry was largely lost through action of the same indiscriminate forces of cultural change that have left us such paltry remains of all nine canonical Greek lyric poets, of whom only Pindar (whose works alone survive in a manuscript tradition) and Bacchylides (our knowledge of whom we owe to a single dramatic papyrus find) have fared much better.

Sources of the surviving fragments

Although the manuscript tradition broke off, some of Sappho's poetry has been discovered in Egyptian papyri fragments from an earlier period, such as those found in the ancient rubbish heaps of Oxyrhynchus, where a major find brought many new but tattered verses to light, providing a major new source.[36] One substantial fragment is preserved on a potsherd. The rest of what we know of Sappho comes through citations in other ancient writers, often made to illustrate grammar, vocabulary, or meter.

Modern translations

From the time of the European Renaissance, the interest in Sappho's writing has grown, seeing waves of fairly widespread popularity as new generations rediscover her work. Since few people are able to understand ancient languages, each age has translated Sappho in its own idiomatic way. Poetry, such as Sappho's, written in quantitative verse, is difficult to reproduce in English which uses stress-based meters and rhyme compared to Ancient Greek's solely length-based meters. As a result, many early translators used rhyme and worked Sappho's ideas into English poetic forms.

In the 1960s, Mary Barnard reintroduced Sappho to the reading public with a new approach to translation that eschewed the use of rhyming stanzas and traditional forms. Subsequent translators have tended to work in a similar manner. In 2002, classicist and poet Anne Carson produced _If Not, Winter,_ an exhaustive translation of Sappho's fragments. Her line-by-line translations, complete with brackets where the ancient papyrus sources break off, are meant to capture both the original's lyricism and its present fragmentary nature. Translations of Sappho have also been produced by Willis Barnstone and Stanley Lombardo. The most recent translation of Sappho's work, _Stung with Love: Poems and Fragments,_ by poet Aaron Poochigian returns to the tradition of using rhyme and meter to replicate the song-like qualities of Sappho's work.

**From the Encycolpedia**

Sappho (ca. 625-570 BC), a Greek lyric poet, was the greatest female poet of antiquity. Her vivid, emotional manner of writing influenced poets through the ages, and her special quality of intimacy has great appeal to modern poetic tastes.

The poetry of Sappho epitomizes a style of writing evolved during the 7th and 6th centuries BC At that time the main thrust of Greek poetry turned away from the epic form, which was concerned mainly with telling the stories of heroes and gods, utilizing the traditional and highly formulaic dactylic hexameter. The poets of the 7th and 6th centuries wrote choral songs, which were sung and danced by a choir, and solo songs, in which thepoet was accompanied by a lyre or flutelike instrument. Doubtless these types of composition had existed side by side with the epic tradition, but after 700 BC poets refined the techniques of the choral and solo song, employing a variety of meters and a wide range of subject matter. Among the most prominent features of this kind of poetry were the infusion of thepoet's personality and a concentration on his own inner feelings and motivations. No poet of this period displays the personal element more than Sappho.

**Her Life**

Despite the highly personal tone of her poetry, Sappho gives very few details of her life. She was born either in the town of Eresus or in Mytilene on the island of Lesbos in the northern Aegean Sea and lived her life in Mytilene. She is said to have married a wealthy man named Cercylas, and she herself mentions a daughter, Cleis. Apparently Sappho came from one of the leading noble families in Mytilene, and, although she herself never mentions politics, tradition has it that her family was briefly exiled to Sicily shortly after 600 BC.

Sappho had three brothers: Larichus, who served as a wine bearer in the town hall of Mytilene (an honor reserved for youths of good family); Charaxus, a merchant, whom Sappho scolds in her poetry for loving a prostitute in Egypt; and Eurygyus. There is some evidence that she lived to a fairly old age. Tradition relates that she was not beautiful but "small and dark." A more charming description is a one-line fragment from another Aeolianpoet , Alcaeus: "Violet-haired, pure, honey-smiling Sappho." The legend that she killed herself by leaping from the Leucadian Rock out of love for a young man named Phaon is one of many fictitious stories about her.

**Her Works**

We can only estimate how much Sappho actually wrote, but her output must have been large because her works were collected in nine books (arranged according to meter) in the 3d century BC. Although she enjoyed great popularity inantiquity, changes in literary fashion, the general decline of knowledge in the early Middle Ages, and Christian distaste for a poet who was considered vile resulted in the loss of most of her poetry. Book 1 alone contained 1,320 lines; yet a total of fewer than 1,000 lines survive, many of them preserved by ancient grammarians citing peculiarities of the Aeolian dialect. Since the late 19th century many new fragments have been recovered from papyrus finds in Egypt.

Except for a few wedding songs and some narrative poems, most of what remains of Sappho's poetry may be termed "occasional pieces," addressed to some person or to herself, very personal in content and manner. The subject is nearly always love and the attendant emotions--affection, passion, hatred, and jealousy--which Sappho felt toward the young girls who made up her "circle" or her rivals in love. Much scholarly controversy rages over the relationship between Sappho and the women about whom she wrote. On the one hand, it has been maintained that she was a corrupter of girls and instructed them in homosexual practices; on the other hand, it is said that she headed a kind of polite "finishing school" which prepared young ladies for marriage or that she was the leader of a _thiasos_ (religious association), sacred to Aphrodite, in which girls were taught singing and other fine arts, with no hint of sexual irregularity. The precise nature of this circle of young women remains unclear. From the poems themselves it is clear that Sappho associated with girls, some of whom came from long distances, to whom and about whom she wrote poems detailing her frankly erotic feelings toward them.

Sappho's poetry is characterized by its depth of feeling and delicacy and grace of style. She wrote in her native Aeolian dialect, using ordinary vocabulary; her thoughts are expressed simply and unrhetorically but with exquisite care. Her grace and charm together with her technical skill in handling language and meter are most fully realized in the several longer fragments which have survived. One poem, "He appears to me like a god," a masterpiece of eroticlyric poetry, was closely imitated by the Roman poet Catullus over 500 years later and suggests the esteem in which the ancients held Sappho. Plato called her "the tenth Muse."


	23. Chapter 23 Bella's Liberation

**A/N: Big sloppy wet kisses and ass grabs to lexiecullen17 for betaing for me and putting up with my ridonculous RL. Sorry for the delay in update RL wasn't playing very nice and I had to take a quick timeout. **

**But I do have a cute Peter pov tease as the mini outtake. The idea came from lobsters. **

**Side note, voting starts in the Twi High Challenge I'm helping to host on the 21st. Check out the entries and vote and review. **

**Please go nominate for the Indie Twific Awards. They've added some new awards categories. (indietwificawards dot com) This next week only--for noms.**

**Also, the Golden Lemon Nominations are up until 02/02. Have a author that makes great lemonade? Nominate them (goldenlemonawards dot com)  
**

**SM owns Twilight, I have a car that will be paid off in two months...so there ;P**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**

BPOV

I watched the can of worms that is the male psyche, which unanimously wants to win everything, be ripped open by Charlotte. Emmett huffed as Charlotte bragged on her 'whoopin' him.' Not only had she won at Monopoly, but she did it by wiping the floor with everyone...including three brooding sore losers whom happen to have testicles. _Snort, testicles._ Apparently my inner psyche was a pervy little bastard today.

"Darlin', it's okay that _that_ happened." Charlotte turned and winked at us. "It does to all men...at one time or another," She spoke sweetly--shaking her head sympathetically-- to the the huge, sulking baby, that is Emmett.

Alice and I broke into laughter at her choice of words. That hussie knew exactly what she was saying to him. The boy's faces turned to grimaces as her words sank in, telling us that they got what she was implying as well.

"It does NOT happen to _all_ guys--especially not _me_!" Emmett shouted loudly as eyed everyone, making sure they got that the 'it happens to everyone' didn't apply to him.

Charlotte simply laughed and retorted, "Spoken like a true man. Sensitive subject there, Emmy Crocker?"

Alice cleared her throat after wiping a very obvious tear from her eye, her giggles had been the background to this little scene. Emmet was colored three shades of embarrassment--red, and Charlotte was trying, unsuccessfully, to hold in her chuckles. But she kept them at bay with little success. "So, since Char won...it's girls choice on what we do next?"

Three sets of male eyes narrowed, searched and came to rest on their petite loved one. But, Alice--being Alice--just grinned back at them triumphantly. I knew instantly that it had been awhile since she had won anything against these three guys--well, at least involving a game. Alice was the best at anything maniacally devious.

"We could watch a movie," I said, trying to think of something universally neutral. _Yup, just call me Switzerland._

At my words, wicked smiles spread happily across the faces of not only the girls but also on Emmett's. Something was up, and I was sure I'd find out in mere seconds. I watched with great anticipation as the guys took their places in the room--Emmett in the single chair, Edward in the small love seat, and Jasper on the large couch. Yup, something was definitely up.

Alice stood near the DVD case, the door hinged open, and Charlotte spoke loudly in what seemed kind of like slow motion. As she spoke, "Sweet Home Alabama," gleefully, Edward and Jasper winced.

"No way I'm watching that chick flick without alcohol." Emmett smirked, stood and walked towards the kitchen. It was then that the other two joined in--mischievous grins in place. "Drinking game!" was shouted from the trio.

After everyone settled into their seats, Emmett started explaining the rules of the game--a bottle of Jack in one hand and a bottle of Grey Goose in the other. He was stone-faced as he spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. "You have to take a shot every time one of these things happens. Drink when anyone on screen drinks, two whenever Melanie making trouble in the past is talked about, three whenever anyone says "New York," four whenever Melanie argues with Jake, five whenever anyone says "Carmichael," and since this is a chick flick...six, whenever anyone kisses."

"And when you either pass out, puke, or give up...you lose," Edward added to the end of Emmett's rules, drawing groans and snickers from all around the room.

Obviously, everyone agreed. I saw nodding heads all around me. There was no way they'd let me back out of this one. I enjoyed drinking as much as the next girl, but I also knew I had a presentation in the morning and doing it hungover or feeling like shit would not be good. I took a seat next to Edward and laid my head on his shoulder.

"I can't drink too much...not with the project due tomorrow morning." Edward's whole body tensed, and then I heard the whoosh of his breath, as it left his body rapidly.

"Forgot all about it, sorry." He squeezed my shoulder lightly. "We can just _not_ play," he suggested, but I knew the amount of ridicule we'd catch if we both backed out now that the rules had been laid out.

"No, but maybe we could _bow out_ early?" As I suggested this, I could almost feel his smirk creeping on to his lips. He simply nodded after I angled to see his face. I wanted to see what his reaction had been and have confirmation that I hadn't become the kill joy girlfriend who won't let you play with your friends or family anymore.

Seeing no malice or spite in his features, I happily turned back to endure Reese Witherspoon. Seriously, she had McDreamy and sexy cowboy fighting over her. _Just take the damn lightening glass and move on._

This movie had to have been created for this drinking game, and this game alone. Halfway through it, Emmett was completely sloshed. I was the official bartender and may have been cheating on the pouring shots. So what if Edward and I had less liquid in our glasses than everyone else had? No one seemed to notice and so I didn't bother to care.

The movie was now three-quarters done, and Alice was passed out on Jasper's lap, one of his hands resting on the small of her back, the other propping his face up while he, too, fell into an alcohol induced slumber.

"Two down, three to go...bitches," Emmett slurred loudly, spittle hanging from his lip and hitting his chin. _Gross. Really? You need a bib, big boy._

I was pretending to feel nauseous, and naturally when I declined the next shot, Emmett declared me a quitter and a lame drinking buddy. _I'd say my feelings are hurt, but they're not._

"Em, I'm out too," Edward said to the back of his brother's head. Emmett had taken to sitting cross-legged, on the floor, in front of the television.

"Sure, sure. I know you're a lightweight." Emmett didn't even turn around, just spoke and waved his hand over his shoulder. "Take your 'Can't Handle My Booze' girlfriend to bed. I guess it's just you and me again, Dixie," he bellowed out at Charlotte, who hated being called by stereotypical southern names.

As we made our way to the quiet of Edward's room, I heard, "No play lists tonight, ho bags," the tramp that was now referred to as Dixie called out. _Yeah, I called her that. So what if it was only in my head._

The glaring green digital numbers told me that there would be no need for a play list. It was already after midnight. Where had the day gone? I guess Edward felt the same way. I heard him groan from behind me.

"Tell me you were being funny and changed the time on the clock?" When I shook my head no, he repeated the disgruntled sound. I turned and watched him as he stripped down to just his boxer briefs. Edward crawled into his bed and held up the covers, signaling for me to get in with him. I smiled in response. I realized that going to sleep and waking up next to Edward each day was definitely becoming one of my favorite things in life.

I fell into a content slumber with Maria--from the Sound of Music--singing "My Favorite Things." Only raindrops, snowflakes and whiskers were no longer on her list. Sex Gods, door sex, and road head now echoed through my dreams amidst cut out curtain dresses and nuns.

* * *

EPOV

The loud, irritating beeping of my alarm clock disrupted my peaceful sleep. As I edged my eyes open, I saw that I was still wrapped around Bella's body in a very satisfying way. My arm draped over the dip of her waist, my hand resting lightly over her stomach, and my fingers touching the slightest bit of her thigh. Her legs were bent at the knee, and her feet were tucked under my legs, while I laid behind her. Bella's ass pressed in to my lower stomach, and her head was nestled neatly in the crook of my neck. As I said, it was satisfying.

_Oh God, we've become domesticated._ _Yes, and we like it,_ I retorted to my inner voice before I tried to decipher the best way of getting up without waking Bella from her sleep. She could rest a little longer while I showered and got ready. Slowly, I slid off the side of my bed, my foot searching gingerly for the hardness of the floor, and stood up to hurry into the bathroom.

I paused--my breath held--and gazed at the beauty that was my girlfriend and how natural it seemed that she was in my bed. Shivers ran through my body, and I realized that the floor had gotten cold overnight. I headed for the shower quickly because arbitrarily standing around in only your underwear, staring at your sleeping girlfriend could be construed as not only creepy, but weird--well, that and I was chilly.

The hot water glided down my back, relaxing my sleep-tensed muscles. I reveled in the hardness of the water, which almost felt like a hand's touch caressing my skin. A tingling sensation roared to the surface as the stream pounded down on me.

Then, as if embedded in my subconscious, my hand griped onto the base of my dick. The moisture of the shower lent aid to my hand's easy strokes. I took my time, knowing that Bella was still asleep. I could mentally hear her soft whimpers and her moans as I kept stroking myself.

My palm flattened over the head, and I cupped my hand there. Roughly, I dragged my fist down to the base of my shaft, slowly and tightly as I descended. On the ascent, I could feel the build up coming on as I increased my speed. My internal replay of Bella's sex noises grew louder right along with it.

My free hand flew up to the tiled wall, palm flattened there, to maintain my balance as my body involuntarily lurched forward with the power of my release. Ragged breathing slowed down, and I unclenched my eyes only to almost slip and fall in the tub. In an effort to break my fall, I grasped at the shower curtain--effectively ripping from those damned little hooks. Each time a pop-rip-slash-clanging noise punctured the stilled air.

Even through the steam that now encased the air, I could see Bella's startled brown eyes, brimming with tears of laughter. _Yes, what a fucking great comedy._ My girlfriend had just stood idly by and watched me jack off in the shower. The whimper-moans I had thought were a part of my fantasy were actual Bella's current sex sounds...maybe saying "idly," was the wrong word, since she was actively touching herself while she watched me do the same.

Realty smacked me in the face then, and I rushed to shut off the shower, as it had begun to coat the floor, making it slick for Bella's giggling form. I practically ice skated my way around the room, slipping around and failing my arms to try and maintain a sense of balance.

I could hear the creaking of the door adjoining my room as she cracked it open a bit. I thought momentarily that she was leaving, but then I realized--as the steam dissipated--that she had done so to clear the air. _Literally._

Thankfully, though, instead of discussing the cluster fuck of what had just happened, she just shooed me out of the bathroom because she didn't want me to see _'how a girl gets ready in a pinch, Edward'._ It didn't take her long, but I could tell that she wasn't exactly thrilled with not being able to wash up this morning.

Bella's hair was pulled up in a ponytail atop her head, and she was wearing a pair of tight, curve-hugging dark jeans with a long sleeved button up blouse. The deep midnight blue offset her peaches and cream complexion. Add her flushed cheeks to that, and she was down right breathtaking. It took a minute for me to see that she was speaking to me while I ogled her.

She was excitedly--or nervously--rambling about being late and the professor giving us a bad mark on our paper, and then we would all fail and be miserable. I wanted to laugh but couldn't; her fear stricken face told me not to.

So, in an attempt to be at class with ample time, we declined sitting at the table to eat breakfast with Em, Ali, and Jasper. We rushed hurriedly across the campus quad, clutching the makeshift breakfast sandwiches Alice had made us. If I hadn't been so hungry, my nerves wouldn't have allowed for me even to eat what little nibbles I had. Bella's anxiousness was contagious, evidently.

* * *

ChPOV

We all took our seats and waited for Professor Laurent to enter the classroom. There was nervous chatter throughout the room. I was near hysterics before Edward and Bella showed up, they were running so late. When I whispered close to Bella's ear to see where they had been, she giggled and blushed profusely. Moments later--after I stared at her in silence--she relented and said that we'd have to go buy Edward a new shower curtain after class.

I tilted my head, enough to see past her and to the chair next to her. Edward fidgeted under my gaze, and I swear, he blushed harder than Bella had. Gone was his bravado over their sex life. _Wait, the Sex God fidgets and blushes? He must have faltered somehow...maybe fumbled the ball? _There was definitely more to this story, and I would be sure to wrench it out of Bella later.

I opened my mouth to make some random snarky comment, but I was interrupted by the creaking door from the Professor's office opening. Today, he didn't look his usual jovial and chipper self. I saw no hint of a smile, no weird eyeballing of the classroom, and no off-handed remarks. _Seems Professor Sexy Beast is all serious business on game day. _As he should be.

"Bella, you'll do fine, okay?" I whispered to her as I noticed her leg bouncing a mile a minute. She nodded, never taking her eyes off the front of the class. He hadn't really assigned us an order to present. Part of the groups would go today, and the other would go in the next session. I was hoping--for Bella's sake--that we could go first and get it out the way.

Unfortunately, when the professor cleared his throat, it was not what I had wished blindly for. "Good morning class." His thick French accent was even harder to understand today. "We will begin the oral presentations in just a few minutes. I will randomly select in which order the groups will deliver their research and conclusions."

The class all nodded, except for a trio in the front right hand corner of the room. My attention was drawn to their annoyed groans. As soon as my eyes hit them, I got it. Jessica, the noisy skanky bitch that always had something to say, and her two partners, had decided to dress in God knows what. Laurent also eyed them, though his was more a curious stare. Once they realized that they were under the entire room's scrutiny, they quieted their protests.

The professor cleared his throat and looked like he was trying to suppress the faint smile tugging at his mouth. _Ah, yes there's the teacher we all know and...well, yes, much more himself._ "It seems as random may not work for the first group to start us out. Miss Stanley, would your group like to go first?" Jessica nodded like one of those bobble heads that sit on taxi cab dashboards. "Fine with me, but you will be required to sit and listen to the rest of the groups after."

His last declaration was met by a scowl. Jessica didn't seem to be able to sit in her getup, and I wasn't sure but I thought she may have just stepped into it. Groaning her way into presenting first, she thought she had gotten her way, but Laurent had the last laugh there. I didn't think I'd be able to concentrate on the other presentations if I had to watch her fiddle around in her seat every few seconds.

Hell, I couldn't even find it in me to listen to their report. The three girls had actually dressed in era-appropriate clothing...for a Victorian poet. Their middles were bustled, and they wore large rounded skirts, that dusted the linoleum floor. Sadder than that, Jessica attempted a very bad impersonation of an English accent.

My mind rambled through really bad movies where the actors all held no talent in the accent department, either. It was kind of like Kevin Costner not sounding at all British in _Robin Hood_. Sweet Jesus, they may as well have filmed that movie in the middle of Texas.

I watched as the three girls summed up the poet's entire life in less then ten minutes. Amazing...and completely uninformative. They appeared to be resting on their laurels--looks and bad acting. And I wasn't going to let that get them a passing grade.

On the small grade sheets we had been handed, I marked how I really felt about their 'performance'. The next group was relatively better, and thus, their scores reflected that as well. The third group had a stutterer, a speed talker, and a rambler, who went off-subject at least twice. It was kind of comical, and I wanted to give them higher scores in the "holding the audience's attention" category.

As I held my pen poised above the scorecard--ready to write the next group's name--my pen almost slipped through my fingers. The heavy French accent called out our names, instructing us to come to the front. We would be the last group for today.

I chanced a quick look in Bella's direction and saw nervousness change to confidence once Edward slipped her hand into his. The two of them were really amazing together. I had to admit it, even if it made me miss Peter horribly.

I watched as Bella fiddled with her papers. I had grilled her enough of the past few days that she drew the papers down to her side--out of sight.

"Sappho was one of the first great women poets. She was born in 620 bc." The ease of her delivery had me astounded. I suddenly found it hard to keep my mouth closed. In the moment, I looked over at Edward. I saw pride fill his face as he watched her like no one else existed.

I saw the sneers from Jessica's hag group, as they rustled their poorly made costumes. The rest of the class paid close attention, her own poet's cadence entrancing them in a spell. That was when I saw it--Laurent's face was a mixture of attention to his pupil and some contorted expression I couldn't decipher. He didn't look angry or pleased...maybe it was just his look of concentration. That expression paired with his odd mood change today, and well...he was just a barrel full of fun.

Edward seemed to be eye-fucking the shit out of Bella while she spoke. And as he took his turn, I watched as he stared at the class directly through her.

The whole thing felt like I was intruding on someone's wet dream, which--can I just say--was not the most comfortable thing when you hadn't had sex in a while_._ _Unless, you count my vibrators...Billy and Bob._ Our group prattled on in great detail about the rumors of Sappho's relations with not only men but also with women, her poetry to both sexes, and how they, in return, both revered her.

We touched on the subject that both her home (The Isle of Lesbos) and her name had inspired the terms for female homosexuality--lesbian and sapphic, which meant relations between members of the same sex. We also talked about how she had been exiled for an undisclosed reason--there were tons of rumors, which ranged from her lesbian adventures to her disagreement with a new hierarchy.

This woman even had rumors saying she had committed suicide over her unrequited love for a ferryman. We capped it off, speaking about how loved and great she was. I personally enjoyed pointing out that she paved the way for female poets, almost above everything else.

As we stepped away from the class' gaze and went to take our seats, we were halted. Mid step, Professor Laurent, called out to us, saying he had a question. It was an odd occurrence, since he hadn't asked any other group parting queries.

"What is your group's take on Sappho's exile?" His face was still in the weird mask, but I thought I detected a hint of gloating there. _Maybe, sugar, Dreads thinks he's one up'd us._

I was about to answer for the group when, surprisingly, Bella piped up. "I think, that as with any strong female in a male dominated era, Sappho was prosecuted for nothing more than her words, which we now deem precious works of art."

My internal momma bear was clapping, and the brain in me agreed with her hypothesis. Laurent smiled and spoke, "And Ms. Swan, you don't think that her love for both sexes had anything to do with it?"

"I believe that the fact that terms for female homosexuality drew its name from her and her homeland. So, the answer is yes. It probably did have a part in it, but--" she added when the Professor's face lit up at her coming close to contradicting herself "--but no one would have paid any attention to those indiscretions had she been a man of power. And if she hadn't had the fame of her work as a pedestal to voice her attractions, well, no one would have voiced any concerns."

He smiled politely, and with a nod of his head and a flick of the hand, sent us back to our seats. After, he thanked all of the groups that had given their reports, warned the ones that had yet to, and dismissed the class.

Our happy trio was elated at not having to endure the extra days to be done. We all settled on going out to celebrate tonight before I had to rush off to another study group.

My face felt warm from the excitement, and I couldn't begin to explain how thrilled I was for Bella. I watched as they talked for a few minutes longer. Edward's eyes had a loving glint as he spoke softly to Bella, her face flushing. Not only had she worked through her 'stage' fright sans liquor, but she spoke up to the teacher's inquiries and had found Edward in the process.

I knew that I needed to call Peter and work things out. I missed him. And the more I watched my best friend falling in love, the more I longed for my own.

* * *

?POV

I watched with rapt attention as they walked across the campus. They were holding hands and looked the part of a happy new couple. The grass was frosted over with a layer of glistening white ice. I could distinctly hear the crisp, crunching noise under the shoes of passers by. And with a retched fascination I pondered what blood would look like splashed over the clean snow as it fluttered and settled in as a sheet of blankness.

My mind had not been blank since the day I watched the guys of SAE move her things into Edward's apartment...permanently. Nonstop chatter and mundane words grew louder as the days passed by. Each violent whisper and agonizing scream reiterated the idea that I needed to be more aggressive in the quest for what I had deemed mine.

As they stepped closer towards my direction, I gripped my coat tighter around me and diverted my face from their eyes. _Now, now!_ the voices yelled. The resounding thought echoed, and I came close to losing what tolerance I had built up--and so close to snapping. I could smell her on the gust of wind that blew back to me from her fading form.

I inhaled deeply, the icy temperature nipping at my now constricted lungs. The biting cold making it hard to take another breath. I had to decide whether or not I should follow after them. _No, you lost your opportunity today._ _As if you could make my move in the middle of a crowded campus, anyway._

But it would be soon. Very, very soon I would reclaim my prize. Suddenly, a thought struck me. Saturday would be Valentine's Day. What better day to profess your love for the one that was stolen away from you?

* * *

EPOV

As Charlotte left, I leaned into my beautiful Bella and told her to skip the study session she had planned on attending. She didn't have a group to work with--I promised to help her later, with whatever she needed--but I knew that Alice would be out of the apartment all day...as would Char.

The prospect of having my girlfriend all to myself for a while was too alluring. We walked walked across the slick grass, our hands intertwined, and as soon as we got across the quad, I looked over at Bella.

Her cheeks and nose looked like the wind had been nibbling at her, and I could literally feel her shaking body through our linked hands.

"Sweetheart, why don't we grab some coffee or lunch before we head back?" I asked, wanting to warm her tiny body up before we walked the rest of the way to the apartment.

Her face looked like she was weighing her options. I raised my eyebrows in a question. "Edward, that sounds good, but the only good coffee shop on this side is...well, The Drip-n-Sip." _Man, why didn't I think of that? It's the place she used to work, and where I had threatened her old boss. Can you say, 'awkward?'_

My mind perked up at a thought. Would it really be so bad for that prick, Eric, to see that she and I were together and that I still meant business? If he even looked at her the wrong way, I could yank him over the counter and punch him in the eye. Then, that Officer Nichols could come, and I could try and play the 'protecting Bella' card.

I shuddered instantly. The security guy seemed nice enough, but he made me rather uncomfortable, and I still hadn't figured out how he knew how to call my girlfriend by her shortened name. _Well, in that case, we don't have to heave him over maybe...maybe we could just verbally intimidate him._

Yes! No need for security then. I smirked smugly at her and tugged her in the direction of the coffeehouse. I mean, she needed to start facing things head on. And anyway, what was the chance that the prick would actually be there?

We stepped in the chiming front door, and I got my answer. One-fucking-hundred percent, apparently, was my answer. The asshole was not only working, but he was manning the damned counter. _Fuck me. Cullen, don't lose your temper._

Bella paused behind me, and I had to nudge her along with another small tug. She knew that I had heard about her quitting here, but she didn't know that I knew all of the details--or that I had come to face Eric on my own.

Nonchalance and ignorance was the way to go. With each step we took towards the counter, I visibly saw that fool shrink back and his eyes dart around the room. _At least he hasn't forgotten about my appearance._

"W-welcome to the Dr-drip-n-S-sip," he bumbled. I threw a sharp look at him and then gazed at Bella. She didn't seem to have noticed, but I saw that she was looking at Eric in a confused way. "CanItakeyourorder?" He rushed all together.

"What's wrong with you Eric?" Bella blurted out and then cupped her mouth with her hand.

"Yes, Eric." I paused to fake a look at his name tag."What seems to be the problem?"

"Nothing." His voice was low and barely audible.

"Do we need to have the manager come take our order?" I bit at him after watching him stare at the floor in complete silence.

"Edward, _he_ is the manager," Bella said through clenched teeth, and I got the impression she was telling me in her own way who he really was.

"Not anymore, I'm not." Eric's face turned beet red at either embarrassment or anger. _Coffee boy, you better hope it's the former._ "After your little _girlfriend_ called the store on me, I was demoted to cashier. I'm not even allowed to barista anymore."

He was definitely angry, and as I looked over at Bella, I saw that she was, too. For a split second, I thought about interfering, but I had seen her temper in action. _Poor, stupid Eric will you never learn? You're on your own for this._

"My _girlfriend _called after the entire store saw you manhandling your kid's-meal-sized penis." She spit the words at him. "And, on top of that, if you hadn't tried to sexually harass me--" her voice raised on the term and drew the stares of customers "--well, then we wouldn't have even had a problem."

Bella's tiny fists were clenched tightly, her gloves creased around the spaces for her fingers. "I never!" Eric shouted, but his tirade was cut short when Bella slammed said clenched fist into the counter top.

"You never _what_? Never told me to go on a date with you or you wouldn't change my shifts for my class schedule? Or, is it that you _never_ fondled your toddler toy dick through your pants at the sight of my best friend and I kissing? Because I'm pretty fucking sure that _that_ did happen."

Eric's flushed a brighter red and I saw he had his teeth clenched--by the muscles moving in his jaw. Evidently, he had forgotten that I was here, and I needed to bring it to light.

"I suggest you lower your voice," I spoke in a calm, even tone. Bella huffed and turned--she must have thought I was talking to her. But when she saw that my focus was on Eric, she smiled in satisfaction. "Bella, is _my_ girlfriend, and I will not tolerate your disrespectful attitude. You can apologize to her now or after we've had a discussion."

"He'll apologize now." An angry looking older woman stepped into view from the small corridor, where I knew the office sat. Her eyes were stern, and she reminded me of how my mom looked when Emmett or I had done something mean to Ali. Eric mumbled a sorry excuse for, well...sorry.

"Eric." She glared at him. "My office. Now." He took on the look of petulant child, naturally, as he shot daggers at Bella (his eyes full of hate and animosity) before sulking and walking away--shoulders slumped and all.

"I apologize for my employee's behavior. Be assured that it won't happen again." It was amazing, and I thought she must be a relative. Her mean discipline face morphed into the motherly one that Alice usually got after our half-assed apologies. "You must be Isabella."

"Just Bella," she replied her face still red with the remnants of her irritation.

"I've been meaning to get in contact with you to offer a formal apology. When word traveled up about the true reason you left, I was sent here, being that I'm the district manager."

I smiled sweetly at the old woman, who in return bared her teeth with a wide smile of her own. "It's really not your fault," Bella supplied. "You don't have to apologize."

"Of course I do. I'm responsible for this shop and its employees. And, if you'd like to come back to work, I can accommodate your schedule however you'd need."

Bella didn't reply, and I guessed the silence got to the woman. "Naturally, that would be with a raise in your pay. You think about it and let me know. As for your drinks, Melissa will make you whatever you like--on the house--while I deal with something."

She smiled brightly before repeating her words to Melissa. I watched in wonder as she disappeared back behind the hallway door. I knew a few things in that moment, and I thought over what to say as Bella ordered our drinks.

The manager was being kind, but I was sure it was not only for Bella having to go through what she had. I knew, from a business standpoint, that having Bella come back to work would relax them on the thought that she could sue the company if she wanted.

She could leave working at the bar, around the drunks and the handsy guys, and work at the coffee house during better hours. There was definitely less risk for her here but, quite possibly, less money as well.

"Edward, what are thinking about?" She broke into my train of thought. I noticed we had sat down and that my coffee was half gone. I really had spaced out.

"Just wondering if it would be better for you to come back and work here," I spoke honestly to her.

"It's a lot to think about." She cocked an eyebrow. "But we're celebrating, so can we talk about this later?"

_If we're celebrating the way I want to, it'll be much, much later._

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**How proud of Bella are you?**

**Any big fears you've conquered? Please, share  
**


	24. Chapter 24 A Building Rage

**A/N: Hey everyone *peeks head out* I know that it's been awhile so first things first...I'm sorry. Real Life got hectic and crazy. The hubs and I are trying to buy a house and all four of our kids got sick...the babies with double ear infections, I was getting about two or three hours sleep hahahaa--this was not conducive to being able to write. So you have my apologies and I love you all for sticking around. I'm thinking that after this chapter there will be four more and a epi. But you all know I can be a wordy bitch...so That's if I don't run long.**

**Also, you folks have my heart and my gratitude. A Silver Tongue has been nominated for two--yes two--Indie Awards. You guys rock my world with this. MWAHS. Voting starts this Saturday if you wanna give your girl some love. We're nom'd for Best AH Story That Knocks You Off Your Feet and we're up for Best Secondary Characterization. indietwificawards dot com**

**Big fucking ass slaps and thanks to you all again..along with Lexiecullen17 for betaing this for me and LaraIsAwkward (Who has a story up for Best Drama--When The Words Scream) for pre reading and both of y'all telling me it'll all be okay. Thank froggyqueen for her suggestion to write a poem to Kings Of Leon-- Sex On Fire...smoochies love and I hope you like it  
**

**SM owns Twilight, I just wanna play in Edward's head during the smutty times.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**  
EPOV

I closed the distance between the bed, which held Bella's naked body, and my bedroom door. I was sure that the whole scene at the coffee shop would have disintegrated Bella's desire, but I went in the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and returned to find my nude girlfriend lying in my bed. I stood at the edge of my bed, taking in the glorious curves and amused smile that graced her pouty, full lips.

She was beautiful and strong and just what I needed in my life.

"Cullen, are you just going to stand there and ogle me, or are you gonna get naked?" Bella's teasing voice brought me back from a nagging realization I felt coming on. I decided to toss it to the back of my mind and take off my clothes. "Glad you see it my way," she continued to taunt as I approached the bed, now fully naked. But really, could I be mad? _She's ready and waiting in your bed. Hell no, you cannot be upset._

Bella pushed herself to a sitting position and scooted to the edge, her legs swaying against the bed skirt. _Yeah, I know what that shit is called. Bite me._ I felt her hands grip my hips tightly as she drew my standing body between her parted thighs. Her breath tickled across my stomach and goose bumps bubbled to the surface of my skin instantly.

Soft lips pressed into the taut skin near my hip. And even though I tried to hold back, I could feel my body shifting towards her. Without provocation, my hands glided up her arms and settled on the curve of her neck. As I felt her teeth graze the bone, I sucked in my breath, hard.

Bella's tongue swirled and slid languorously over the skin under my belly button, pausing at the so-called "happy trail." The wicked vixen deep inside made an appearance as Bella's lust-filled eyes flicked to my face.

I watched, completely enamored by her as her tongue left her parted lips and traced the line of hair and down to the inches of my rigid cock. Ache wasn't a strong enough word to describe the pulsing need in my dick.

Too slowly, she wrapped her lips around my head. The moan I let out drew her eyes back to mine; she was watching me watch her. I could feel the vibrations run through my erection as she moaned as well. Her eyes steadfast on me, she slid me inside of the wet warmth of her mouth.

I couldn't look away. _And shitmotherfuck, I don't want to. That's right, baby. Take it all in. _Bella's eyes widened as my length hit the back of her throat. I felt her swallow around me and then her watched as she began pumping me with her mouth and hand.

That was when I saw that she was only using one hand, her fingers didn't quite reach around my shaft. No, her other hand was lost between our bodies, buried in between her thighs. My head lulled back, and I took in the ceiling of my room. Bella's movements got jerky, and I looked back at her to see that she was getting very worked up.

Her eyes were closed when she released me from the perfection that was her mouth. _Good God, that woman has some serious oral skills. _Her hand stayed gripping me until she grabbed my hand, pulling me onto the bed.

I tried to move over the top of her, but she pushed my shoulder, rolling me over so I was once again staring at my ceiling. Suddenly, Bella's face was there, and I smiled reflexively. I loved looking at her.

Her mouth crashed to mine and moved, molded, and caressed my lips. I could feel her legs on either side of my waist and fingers twisting in my hair. Her own hair fell in a sheet, framing our faces.

My erection pressed firmly along the inside of her thigh, and I groaned.

"Shh, Cullen. Patience is a virtue," she whispered tauntingly in my ear before slamming down on my cock. Engulfed in her tight, wet pussy, I shivered. The overwhelming sensations shot through my appendages, landing at the ends of my fingers and toes. I felt like I'd spark up any second--or at least sizzle.

A demanding, controlling Bella was exciting and wonderful. The way she worked her hips up and down, coating me, I knew she was going to make short work of me.

Soon--too soon--I felt the familiar tightening in my abdomen and tried to hold out. Bella had other ideas, though. She began panting and moaning delectable sounds in my ear. Then, with a slight giggle she, repeated something I often said to her. "Come for me, baby."

That vixen was making more than a guest appearance; she was running the whole god damned show. I clutched at her bouncing hips mid-stroke and slammed myself up into her, holding her steady while I took back some semblance of control.

I was soon convulsing inside of her as she tightened and quivered around me. I didn't even bother to pull out of her afterward. I just drew her to my chest and encased her in my arms. Sleep was more than welcomed, and as I fell, all I could smell was Bella. She was everywhere, and I not only was okay with it, but I also wanted it. Sighing, I knew I would soon be letting _those_ words slip from my lips.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_  
The obnoxiously loud talking in front of the bedroom door woke me from my nap. Bella had wiggled off me in her slumber and was curled up into the dip in my side. She didn't seem to be affected by the noise at all. Then again, she _had_ done all the work_._

"No, I'm not going in there." I heard Charlotte's annoyed twang.

"You have to. He's my brother, and if I see anything, I'll have to gauge my eyes out," Ali blurted out frantically.

"If I saw you like this, I'd gauge _my_ eyes out," I shouted. "As it is, I want to be deaf already."

"Edward, not funny!" Ali yelled back through the wooden door. I could already picture her--hand on hip and index finger stabbing at the door. "We're supposed to go celebrate tonight and the two of you are acting like retirees...passed out before eight pm."

"Doubtful that retirees did what we did to need the extra sleep," I joked without even trying to sit up. The playful slap at my chest and tiny giggle told me Bella was fully awake now.

"We'll be out in a couple of minutes," she spoke loudly toward the door, then turned back to me. "I just need a shower to wake me up." Bella winked at me and took off, running into the bathroom.

Thirty minutes and one mind-blowing orgasm later, we were headed out of the apartment. Bella had told us all that she needed to swing by Blue Moon and talk to Ang before we made our way to the Cold One.

Sounds of gravel crunched under the tires as we pulled into the space nearest the door. I went to turn off the ignition and felt Bella's hand on my forearm.

"It'll be a quick conversation...and one I should do alone." She smiled sweetly at me, and when I pulled her hand to my lips, she pressed a small kiss there. She grinned even wider and hopped out of the car.

"Don't worry, Edward. I texted Emmett. He's already in there. Between he and Ang, she won't get into any trouble," Ali spoke confidently from the back seat, and I released the tense muscles of my shoulders.

* * *

BPOV

Ang was nearly running in circles behind the bar. It was packed inside The Blue Moon, and on the spot, I felt horrible for what I came here to talk to her about. Her eyes caught hold of mine and a flicker of acknowledgement showed itself. Angie smiled at me before handing a handful of shots to a few guys in front of her.

I watched silently from the end of the bar. She nodded at me and called over one of the girls she had been training behind the bar. The girl looked terrified, but as Ang whispered something in her ear, an expression of confidence settled on her face, and she went to work.

She winked and stepped past me, only to go through the door to the back room. Holding it open and waiting for me to join her, I thought I saw her look sad before placing that hard grin of hers back on her mouth.

"C'mon, Bella, let's talk this shit out." _Wait, how did she know?_ It's Ang of course she already knows. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised to find out that she knew before the damn manager actually offered me the position.

"Ang, I need to know what to do," I stated as I looked over the scuffed white toe of my black low-top chucks. "I don't wanna leave you in a bad spot...or at all, for that matter."

"Biiiitch, please," she drawled out like that chick from Saturday Night Live. "Just 'cause you don't work for me doesn't mean you're leaving my life. You need to take the job." Her face was strong and thoughtful, marked by creases of skin bunching together on her brow. "It'll be safer for you and my patrons. Bells, I swear if one frat guy--or any guy-- even looks at you the wrong way right now, a shit ton of 'aw fucks' is gonna happen."

I stifled the nervous laughter that shot through my body. "But, you're already short handed." I even added a small pout for effect. I already knew she was going to tell me to take the job but I couldn't lie, I kind of wanted her to ask me to stay. "And the staff won't be safe around you while you train my replacement. You know how you get when you're flustered and irritated at people's slow learning processes."

Angela didn't even bother to reign in her laughter. "Well, this, my dear Bella, is why I love you best. Ben is going to come in and help train the new staff." Her fiance was a great guy and very level headed. "He had the same fear of my incapacitating the staff. So, I would love for you to stay here--God knows I am going to go crazy not being the one to micromanage how you're looked after--but you can't."

I couldn't even start to form the words I needed to say. Instead of trying to talk, I rushed at her and tackle hugged her. She was the closest thing to family I had had in a long time. I loved Renee, but, well, she was just...her, and Charlie had his own problems with Sue and the divorce. Ang was the best surrogate big sister a girl could ask for.

"Don't even think about crying, B. I just won't have that shit happening." She squeezed me tightly. "And Ben and I expect you to still come around our place, get sloshed, and have loud moan-filled wet dreams." With one more squeeze, she stepped away from me, hiding her face in the shadows of the room. "Now, go out and celebrate the kick ass job you did in class today."

_Sweet mother of Mary, this woman knows everything._ I smiled and didn't embarrass her by noting the emotions cracking her usually steady voice. I wove and worked my way through the crowd, only to stop at the door. This place, The Blue Moon, had been the best type of therapy for me. After my attack and my sessions with the shrinks, I still hadn't found my way out of the fear.

But then I came to Washington--for Charlie--and found a great friend, who taught me to be strong, assertive, and to not take shit from anyone ever again. Smiling the whole way back to the car, I thought about the time I hit that customer and how scared I was that I'd be out of a job. I shook my head, laughing as I remembered the hand landing on my shoulder and the 'proud momma' look on Ang's face when gave me a tip for a job well done.

"Everything okay?" Edward's concerned voice invaded the memory, and I smiled and nodded my answer, while settling into the chair and fastening my seatbelt. "Bella, are you sure you want to go out?"

"Edward, I'm fine. Ang is fine." I grinned at him and covered his hand with my own. "Actually, she knew why I was there and all but demanded I take the job, and then she commanded me to go forth and celebrate." Giggling in the back seat reminded me that Char and Alice were watching Edward's and my moment.

Stepping inside The Cold One's, I heard--before I saw--what a large crowd there was. Quickly, I thought about how glad I was that we had our own table. Jasper had reserved one for us shortly after Alice had claimed us as her own.

As soon as we were seated, a blond waitress, one of the newer hires, walked over with a tray of shots for us. She seemed confused as she met us at the table. "I was told to bring these over to this table." She made a cursory glance over her shoulder--which I followed to the bar and Jasper's bright smile--and then she turned the smile back at us. "Let me know if there's anything at all I can get y'all for the night."

Before any us could respond, loud guffaws assaulted my ear drums. Emmett was standing inches from the right side of my face, laughing. "Heard you did a good job today." He clamped on to my shoulder with one of his large mitts. "Did Dixie over there happen to share that she lost in the movie game?" His index finger, of the hand on my shoulder, stretched out and tapped, pointing over toward Charlotte.

"Whatever, you big teddy bear," Char cooed sweetly at the giant, "you were passed out not ten minutes after Bella there bailed on us. Maybe I should share how I found you asleep this morning when I went to go make coffee?"

I turned my face just in time to see a look of horror erupt over Emmett's features. "You, Debutant, are evil...pure evil wrapped in a pretty pageant girl package." She just smiled in return, as if she'd been paid a compliment. "Guess I'm buying the next round of drinks," Emmett huffed as he plopped heavily into the chair next to me. I swore I heard the poor thing creak out a surrender as he shifted in his seat to get comfortable.

Three rounds of shots, two grinding dance moments--one on Edward and one sandwiched between Alice and Charlotte--and lot of cross fire insults between Char, aka Dixie and her new favorite sparring partner, Emmett, later, I was ready to go on stage.

Jasper had asked me about performing tonight, but I had told him to wait and see how the presentation went. Lord knew if it had gone badly, I wouldn't have wanted to take the stage and gone all emo on the crowd.

But now I was riding the wave of self assurance, lust, and calm--feeling like everything would work out fine. As I pushed my chair away from the table, all eyes shot to me. My table of friends looked over to make sure I was okay, and as I pointed to the stage, they all visibly relaxed back into their seats and the conversation.

Jasper saw me moving through the crowd and met me at the side of the stage, near the DJ's booth. "Ali told me you rocked your report, you still wanna grab the mic?"

I flashed him a wicked grin as I sidled up to the DJ and told him what I wanted played. Luckily for me, he had what I wanted and the acoustic track of it. _Bonus, no words to compete with._

Slowly, I stepped toward the microphone and the bar quieted down. Jasper had told me that my appearances on Monday nights had caused me to get a little fan base. Shocked was only one of the reactions I had to that. Fear and insecurity ranked right up there next to it.

But I could watch Edward, speak to him and focus on him easily. And I wasn't going to lie, I enjoyed waxing over his sex play list with my own words a little too much; it was a lot of fun. The tips of my fingers ghosted over the mic stand and then curled softly around the mic itself. From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward's Irish greens flash as the followed the movement of my hand, causing him to draw in a deep breath. _Naughty, naughty boy. I know exactly what you're thinking...my hand grasping around your erection._ Yup, I could tell from the change in his features that he was definitely sporting some wood.

"Hello, I am the Unnamed Poet." I always started this way, so why change it now? The guitar melody and the vibe of the well-known song cast a trance of the crowd. Kings Of Leon--Sex On Fire was always playing on the radio and ranked high up on Edward's play list.

My hips unknowingly started to sway with the music. My words started a breath of a whisper.

"Hush dear hold your words, silent...breath in the sounds of my excitement." I drew in an audible breath and sighed its release. "I feel their eyes on us, peering and watching...enjoying the gossip, laughing and talking." I let my gaze wander away from Edward's and made eye contact with the faceless others that occupied our space.

"Mesmerized by your stare, comical in my need to be near...mental games and slips of hands fuel my desire." My hand slid slowly down the thin metal of the stand, and I pulled my face back after I said, "I step away from your sex on fire...Engulfing flames, encasing heat..." My words' volume grew louder along with my want to feel his skin under my touch.

Our eyes stayed locked as I spoke. "Night time escapades end when day break meets...my back against a wall, you pressing into me...my mouth on your cock while you drive haphazardly." He broke the visual hold we had by letting his eyelids drop and his face tilt towards the ceiling.

"Moans and flashes of skin...my need overtakes me, without you my breath would end." I took a long pause and drew in their attention. "Your next move fuels the fire. Flames erupt as you move inside her; her is me as my skin scorches. Your touch the flames, your fingers the torches...skin on skin, bones melding in sin."

The crowd was mesmerized, or at least that was how it all felt. "Tonight, tomorrow...forever, fire ignited passion and pleasure. Scream louder now as my insides burn, I pull away after you extinguished the fire. Air cooled sweat covered skin...heats and boils as passion rekindles within you...your sex on fire."

My determined eyes tracked Edward's movement toward the stage. I recognized the faint sounds of applause and yells of praise, but I was so wound up with lust and the want to feel my boyfriend inside of me that I did the unthinkable. As he was just steps away, I jumped up and wrapped my body around his torso, my ankles locking at the small of his back, my sex pushing into his through the bothersome fabric of our clothing.

He tightened his hold on my frame, and I felt the movement of his muscles as he shifted me and began to walk us to the parking lot. Unfortunately, we didn't make it to the car to have blissed-out, crazy backseat sex. Someone in front of where we were starting yelling at someone else. Hearing the noise, I brought my face up from Edward's warm neck. Two really, and I mean REALLY big guys were pushing each other.

One thing led to the next. Between the alcohol and the surge in testosterone, a fight broke out, and it was not just between the original two. Their friends has decided to join the cast for an all out sausage tug fest. _Yup, that's what I said. They may as well pull their shit out and measure whose was bigger._

The bouncers went to work on the fight, and Emmett and a few guys I knew to be on the football team escorted us outside. Emmett told us to go ahead, he was going to go back in and help Jasper's bouncers calm everyone down. We watched as he and his friends stormed back in the front door.

The car ride home was tough and quiet. The air was laced with tortured sexual tension and a uncomfortable awkwardness for everyone else. Charlotte's ring tone was the literal 'saved by the bell.'

An epic quiet echoed through the car. Everyone knew that things had been tense between Peter and Char. And hearing her utter out a short "Hello, Peter," told each of us to hush and let them talk.

Inside my head, I prayed that he was calling to apologize for his behavior lately. He was evidently saying something that she needed to hear because her quick temper did not flare up and no sharp-witted comments came from her direction either.

"Yes, I would like that very much," Charlotte spoke confidently into the phone cradled neatly in her hand. "No, Peter, I don't...I just need for you to understand my side of things. Yes...if we were, you'd need to show me that you do." She paused, and I could feel her anxiety. As much as she had been there for me, I instantly felt like I should crawl into the back seat and envelope her into a bear hug.

Just as my hand started to find its way to the seat belt buckle, Charlotte spoke. "Okay then, Peter, I will talk to you tomorrow. Yes...good bye." A huge gush of air left her, and I turned in my seat to find that her face actually looked relaxed. "We're going to talk it out tomorrow," was all she said before staring dreamily out the window.

A easy feeling crept through me, and I just sat and enjoyed the rest of the way home. I knew that she and her love would fix things between them, and I also knew that Edward and I would be a tangled mass of limbs, sweat and sex mere seconds after we closed his bedroom door.

* * *

?POV

Monday, February 9th:

The rapt attention that I had held for Bella and her friends had nearly dissipated. Even now, as I kept a watchful eye, it was more of a calculating stare than endearing. My insides trembled with an unrequited need to harm, a passionate want to destroy and dismantle.

Jubilant chatter filled the night air around them as they left The Cold One's. They laughed, playfully shooting obscenities and insults at one another. Bella had her eyes trained on Edward's face as they strode out amidst the chaos of their friends banter. They were silent among the screams. I wondered, would they hold their words in other situations?

The group splintered off from each other as they neared their cars and broke apart for the night. I knew the ins and outs of Bella and Edward's routines and thought--in a moment of clarity--that maybe I should familiarize myself with those of the ones that surrounded and protected them. While measuring who the greatest threats would be to my plan, I focused on the largest, Emmett.

Trailing two car lengths behind Emmett was an easy task. He didn't live far from the bar, and I saw my key to keeping him otherwise occupied. A tall, shapely blond opened the door for him before he even stepped near the threshold. I realized she must be his girlfriend as he swung her around, gripping her waist in one arm while shutting the front door closed with the other. Now, before I moved on to the next threat assessment, I needed to know her name.

Making my way close enough to the front of the apartment was not as easy as I would have liked. Evidently, there had been security lights installed. The moment I was about fifteen feet from the apartment, the lights flashed on brightly. White fluorescent lights illuminated the night air and uncovered the shadows around the couple's place. Stepping back warily, I waited...thirty seconds...two minutes...five...no one showed up at the curtains or the front door.

Maintaining a slow, careful step, I neared the door. The small green mailbox was nestled just to the right of the doorway. Through the small lattice work design on the top front of the box, I saw there was unchecked mail inside. Carefully, I lifted the metal hinged lid with--thank the Lord--no creaking sound.

Sitting in the driver's seat of my car, I repeated the name and seared it into my memory. Rosalie Hale.

Rosalie Hale was the loose thread on the hem, the one string I could pull and unravel it al. As I drove along the ice-slicked street, I decided that Monday had been a reason for celebration after all.

* * *

Tuesday, February 10th:

Miles away. I felt like I had run miles away from the ties that pulled me back to where Bella and Edward were. As I stood, breathless and heaving, outside their--_God I hated the way that sounded...their--_apartment, I saw Edward's sister, Alice, and Bella's best friend, Charlotte, happily talking their way to a car.

My ears captured runaway words on the wind. "Texas,"... "Peter and Jasper,"... "shopping," and "Valentine's Day" all bounced around inside of my skull. My insides trembled with an eerie hope that these two would be equally detained or entertained--depending on which way you looked at it--on Saturday.

I stepped back into the shadow of a large tree as the two giggling girls sped past me, the car engine's roar dulling with each passing second. The apartment sat silent for another hour before the front door creaked open and out walked Bella.

Her cheeks were flushed and her clothes were not completely in place; her shirt was slightly skewed to the side, and a spacey smile was upon her lips. I knew without a doubt that something I coveted had been at work this morning--the desire and need from the one I wanted.

Knowing their routines, I knew that Edward wouldn't be venturing outside until well after lunch. But to my surprise, he never emerged from the apartment. Bella returned a while later, holding take-out bags and text books.

Other than Alice and Charlotte returning late in the evening...nothing happened.

* * *

Wednesday, February 11th:

Other commitments drew my attention from the work at hand. I grew irritated quickly and resented everyone and anything that stood between me and my mission. My temper flared at least twice before I called an end to my day.

As I strode across campus, I paused in front of The Drip-N-Sip. Sitting at the table nearest the counter was Bella and the new manager. The older woman was speaking--complete with wild hand animation--and Bella was attentive, listening to what the woman said.

Papers exchanged hands and a pen was set just to the left of the pile. Bella hesitated only briefly before picking up the pen and rapidly scribbling over the pages. Her small hands and slim fingers thumbed through the pages, from one to the other, as if she were checking and rechecking something before her pen's ink was put back to work.

Anger bubbled in my chest, constricting under the pressure. It was so much so that I had to stomp out of view and walk amongst the shadows to my car. Once inside, I locked the doors and blasted some music. To the average onlooker, it would appear that I was zealously singing along. That was a lie though.

I screamed with all the force my voice box could carry. The pressure deflated out of my lungs as the yell bounced off the interior of the car. As the sound lessened, I keyed the engine and took off for home. If I wanted to execute my plan accurately, there would be no more observing tonight. The balance was off in my current state, enough to tip the scales toward an unplanned, thoughtless confrontation.

Unfortunately, sleep was of no help. My subconscious was just as enamored by it all, too, filling my dreams with a contented future for Bella and Edward.

* * *

Thursday, February 12th:

With a surreal amount of sleep deprivation and anger, I drove out of my way for my morning coffee. I couldn't stand to chance an encounter at The Drip-N-Sip or any other surrounding campus coffee spot. The fates were pitted against me. It just had to be so.

I traveled ten miles--twenty-two minutes--to get far enough away...and still it wasn't enough. I stepped out of the door to the small coffee house and strolled casually down the sidewalk, closing the distance between me and my car.

Three fucking feet from the tranquility of my vehicle was where it happened. I turned as a flash of copper hair caught my eye. Confusion hit me like a freight train, and I must have looked like one of those stupid bobble head dolls, nodding up to see the name of the store, back to the copper head in then window, and then up again. He was at Sweeny's, a store specializing in hand crafted engagement rings and bridal sets.

My eyes flashed so much that I had to blink to regain clarity of my sight. Focusing on the store's window, I saw the wild hair that flopped down and covered kelly green eyes. I watched, horrified, as long fingers on big hands brushed the hair back from his eyes, revealing the identity I had feared. Edward Cullen was in a jewelry store. And not just any jewelry store--one that fucking specialized in engagement rings.

Was that? No! Held carefully between his thumb and forefinger was a brilliant single diamond set in what was probably gold or platinum. His eyes narrowed and studied the ring he held, as if he was ensuring its worth and perfection.

This had to be hallucination, but it wasn't. It was two days before Valentine's Day, and they were already living with one another. Fuck me. He had even brought a friend to get an opinion. He raised the ring and the lights of the store made it glimmer as he jutted out towards his friend, the one that was dating his sister...Jasper.

Slow motion took over as a wide, toothy grin spread on Jasper's face, and he clapped a hand on Edward's shoulder, nodding his approval.

Fury drove my body's actions. Before I knew it, I was in my car and heading home. I had much to plan and get ready for. This would be a Valentine's that everyone would remember.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo what do you think is going on? Hit a girl with your ideas.**

**I love you all and will try to send out a mini outtake...fanfic wasn't allowing it after the last chap but I will try my best.... 3 3  
**


	25. Chapter 25 Valentine's Melee part1

**A/N: Hey chickadees (and maybe Roosters) I ended up having to break this chap up...cuz it was ginormous. I should have the other part of this update posted tomorrow sometime. I love you all and have to say thanks again for nomming AST for The Indies. Tonight's the last night to vote. www dot theindietwificawards dot com We're up for AH story that knocks you off your feet and Secondary Characterization for our dear Charlotte. Soooo, if you wanna jump over there real quick and vote --if you already haven't--run now and do it  
**

**AST also got rec'd on the Fictionators this last Friday, I'm beyond stoked about that and the interview yours truly gave to MVF.**

**Big thanks to lexiecullen17 my very own Char for her beta genius.**

**SM owns the characters**

* * *

**BPOV**

Ever since Monday, and the presentation, my week had been flying by. It was almost as if the report was the acme point on my hill and now everything else was on that downward slope. Tuesday and Wednesday flew past so quickly that it wasn't until I overheard Charlotte and Alice talking on Thursday that I remembered what they had been doing...prepping for Valentine's Day.

The two had taken off after class every day this week to go out and do some _window _shopping, aka "Hey, Bella, check out this great outfit we found for you on the Ave." So I knew what they were up to...hitting every store in a five mile radius and harassing poor sales people for the perfect "look". And come Friday--as I'd learned we were prepping the night before--it would be all "Bella you're wearing this" and "Oh, this is how your hair should look." Then, they would argue over my accessories and make up.

But I wouldn't argue with them. How could I? It would make my Charlotte so happy. _Yes and she deserves a little happy right now. Even if it does mean torturing yourself._ Exactly. Getting ready for the 'Day of Love' while fighting with your significant other couldn't be fun. And by Char's _wonderful_ attitude, I could tell just how hard it was for her.

Secretly, I had been praying that Peter would make some grand gesture to make up for his idiocy. As much as his behavior irked me, she loved him, and I wanted to see her smile and snark return. In fact, I _needed_ him to fix this shit up...days ago. The thought of Charlotte being so upset that she would return to Texas made my stomach twist into knots as it rolled over and curled into the fetal position.

Wednesday and Thursday nights, she had barricaded herself in "our" room and stayed up til God knows when on the phone with him. The quiet conversations were the ones that bothered me most. They had spent countless hours yelling at one another, and I actually preferred it. Silence meant that they had given up the fight.

So, with all of that in mind, if she dared to pick out some barely-there, red monstrosity...then I would wear it with a smile on my face. _God, she better know how much I love her._ And before I left for my final shift at The Blue Moon, I poked my head in, interrupted her phone call, and reminded her of just that.

My shift had been uneventful--Ang had made sure of it. I spent almost the entire time rearranging the stock room and filling the empty space behind the bar. Then, even though it was busy as fuck, she informed me that I was to head home. I left, shaking my head, but it wasn't worth it to argue with her. I promised to call her later in the weekend and she responded with a "you better."

So, now it was Friday--the day before Valentine's. My new/old job at the coffee house wouldn't start until Monday, so I had the whole weekend to just be with Edward. _Talk about the best gift ever._ Flashes of Edward naked passed through my mind, making me shiver. To any passers by, it would look like the cold weather had crept up on me as I stood outside of the Fine Arts building. My last class of the day had just let out.

Everyone else was still in class or had at least one more to attend before their day ended. I thought about waiting around the quad for someone but had that odd feeling like someone was watching me. Which, in thinking about it, I was sure there was. _Yeah, like half of Edward and Emmett's fraternity or any one of Alice's or Ang's recruits. _I felt really silly wanting to hurry up and head home. I mean, I'd had too much creepy lately.

But fear had a wonderful way of making your feet work before your brain caught up to what you were doing. I pulled the collar of my jacket up and wrapped my arms tightly around my middle. The cold wind beat at my exposed skin, and I couldn't wait to be inside the warmth of the apartment. Trouble was, when I got there I'd still be alone. Peeking down at my watch, I saw that Charlotte and Alice would be leaving their classes in less than an hour.

I could manage that long by myself. _Geesh, I need to tell Edward that I should start learning to walk alone again. _I had spent so much time under someone's watchful eye--ever since the weird flowers and the break in--that I was now scared to be alone in my own apartment, even under lock and key. As the door clicked into place, I made sure to double and triple check that all the locks, including the deadbolt, were in place.

The whole place was too quiet without all the background noise from everyone. The first thing I did was turn the television on then wrapped myself up into my snuggie and planted myself on the couch. One of those crazy judge shows was on. The man sitting behind the bench had on a typical black robe, but his attitude was something else entirely. He talked in slang and got in the faces of the people taking up space in his courtroom. It was all kinds of hilarious and distracting...just what I needed it to be.

He had just called the plaintiff a crack head, and I was having a hard time containing my giggles so I could hear the rest of his ruling, when there was a knock at the door. Looking through the peephole, I didn't see anyone there. Figuring it was a mail drop, I cracked the door open. Charlotte's parents had taken to sending her 'care packages' lately. Her favorite chocolates and other treats had been showing up regularly.

So, as I bent down to pick up the brown paper wrapped package, I was surprised to see that it was addressed to me. It couldn't be from anyone outside my close circle of friends or my family. The school didn't have the new address on file yet, but the post office did have the forward address on file. But the yellow post master sticker was missing from this one, so whoever sent it to me knew this was where I lived.

Figuring it was a gift from either Edward or my parents, I sat it on the kitchen table. I would wait and make sure who it was from--I didn't want to open something if Edward wanted to give it to me himself. Curiosity was starting to get the better of me, though. It sat in shadows from the window, which made it look ominous and intriguing. Just as I was about to tear it open, I heard a bunch of clatter at the front door.

Rushing to see what it was, I almost tripped over the too large snuggie I was still wearing, instead stubbing my big toe. Pulling it free of my body and tossing it on to the back of the couch was a chore while hopping on one foot like a lunatic. The pain began to dull as Alice tried to finagle herself in the door with arm loads of bags, most of which appeared to be from local boutiques and high priced retail stores. Internally I groaned; I knew exactly what was about to happen.

I picked a few bags from her death grip and followed her over to the same kitchen table I had just been standing over. The small brown box was taken over by a mountain of Alice's stuff and would have to wait. Alice was talking a mile a minute about Charlotte skipping out of class early to come home. She began prattling on about different outfit combinations and some great deal she got at a close out sale on boho jewelry.

She was talking animatedly, her hands swinging a bag about, when Charlotte came in the house. I knew it was her when she started yelling from the living room about us setting up in there. Alice headed out, and I stopped to picture what might be wrapped up in the tissue paper bundles and tucked in the fancy bags.

"What do you mean set up in here?" I asked when I finally made it in the den. The two were happily draping complete outfits, shoes included, over the back of the couch. "Edward will be here soon. We just can't undress in the middle of here."

"Oh..." Alice looked at me, all wide-eyed and innocent. "Did I forget to tell you that Jasper was stealing him away and keeping him busy for a bit?"

Batting my eyelashes at her, feigning the same mock-innocence, I countered. "Yeah, you may have. But between all of your discounts and sales chatter, I could have missed it."

"What are they out doing anyway?" Charlotte asked, her voice sounding sad. I could imagine that us speculating about what our men were out planning was not helping her mood any.

"Actually..." Alice paused and almost looked concerned herself. "...actually, for once, I have no idea. Jas made me promise not to do recon and let them plan tomorrow out with no interference."

Charlotte and I stood with twin expressions...mouth agape, eyes surprised, and speechless. Alice not being sneaky and not knowing what was going to happen was, well, amazing and a little scary. Left to their own defenses, who knew what they would choose for us to do tomorrow. Paintball shot into my head, and I winced.

"I know just how you feel," Alice spoke softly to my shivering frame. "It scares me, too, but Jas assured me that we'll enjoy ourselves..._you_" she pointed directly at Charlotte's grim face "_you_ included."

"Not happening," an adamant southern voice rang out. "I am not being the extra wheel."

Alice waved off her response, and I laughed. We all knew that she would get her way, and there was no use in Char even bothering to argue the point. Two hours into playing dress up--complete with snapping a picture with every new look--my phone rang out. Charlie's ring tone chirped along happily. I showed the screen to the girls and excused myself to Edward's room.

Before closing the door I heard Alice say, "Char, I still think the one we picked out the other day is my favorite for her." Smiling, I knew that even in my absence, my clothes would look perfect for tomorrow, and I would be thrilled with whatever they picked out. Settling on the bed, I sighed and answered the phone. Charlie had gone to court today, and I was not sure what type of mood he'd be in.

* * *

**  
EPOV**

By the time Jasper and I made it back to the apartment, we had met up with Emmett and devised the plans for tomorrow. And as we approached the front door, I was totally convinced that an angry Bella would be waiting for me. I had not called because Jasper told me that Alice would let her know where I had gone, but knowing Ali, it might not have gotten relayed.

Even with my trepidation, excitement bolted through me. Tomorrow would be a blast, then everyone would have Sunday to recover or be off on their own. _Fuck Valentine's Day...it was officially Valentine's Weekend._ Emmett, Jasper and I had divied up Saturday, so that we each got to plan something. And, keeping Charlotte in mind--because we all adored her, we decided that the group activities should be something everyone would enjoy.

We just prayed that the girls would enjoy what we had thought up. Then, after the last activity, we would split up into couples and venture off for the more erotic...errr...romantic part of the holiday. But as I braced myself to meet the angry gaze of my lover, I was met with only quiet and darkness. Flicking on the lights, I was also met with a mess--a mess that I recognized in an instant.

The living area had various brightly colored bags, articles of clothes, and hangers laid over every inch of both couches. There were shoes outside of their boxes and some left in, even if those ones were mismatched. And there was a digital camera set on it's side on the coffee table, still plugged into the laptop by a USB cord.

Suddenly, flashbacks of Alice from high school hit me hard. I remembered her making me sit in our parent's den and watch as she modeled outfit after outfit until she found the right combination and response from me. Shaking my head, I realized that Bella had either been the audience or the main attraction. With either of those options, I was sure that she was tired and more than likely...grumpy. Jasper left me alone in the midst of the mess and headed toward the music coming from my sister's room. He smiled at me, and with a wink and a 'shh' motion, disappeared.

I headed down the hallway and looked at the room she was _supposedly_ sharing with Charlotte--even though she hadn't slept there once, not that I minded. It had the glow of lights coming from underneath the door jamb. I knocked lightly and was met by a smiling Charlotte, who when she cracked the door open, I noticed had her phone pressed to her ear. I gave a small wave, and she pointed at my room's door. Giving her a silent 'thanks' and a nod, I left her to finish what I was sure was a conversation with Peter.

My bedroom was flanked in darkness. The only form of light came when I cracked the door open and highlighted Bella's sleeping form, lying diagonally across the bed. Yup. I had guessed right. Talk about exhausted--she still had on a pair of jeans and only one shoe, and the mate to it sat on its side just below her foot as it dangled off the bed. My eyes roamed up her denim-clad legs, and I saw that she had taken off her shirt and only had a lacy pink and black bra left on.

At that sight, my erection sprang up and slammed hard into the confines of underwear and jeans that I was wearing. Selfishly, I wanted to walk across the room and pull the skinny jeans down her wonderful legs, push her panties over to the side, and enter her from behind, but the fact that she was half-clothed and sound asleep stopped me dead in my tracks. Instead, I choose door number two and walked in to the bathroom. I'd just have take a shower and kill a few kittens as Alice said.

I let out a long, slow breath and shut the door slowly, so it wouldn't make that loud clicking noise. My heart was practically taking up residence in my cock--the damn thing was throbbing in correlation with my accelerated heart rate. My hand stayed gripping the handle tightly, while my forehead found some cool relief on the wall, my free hand propping my torso away from the cool textured surface where my head lay.

The whiteness of the room had always gave me a sense of cleanliness and serenity, but now it was too bright...too much. Closing my eyes, my mind flashed back to the bare skin on Bella's back as she laid spread out on my bed, only it wasn't my bed anymore...it was ours.

Then a tumble of raw images flew through my mind at such high speed, making my head spin. In my mind, Bella was riding me, and then I was pushing into her against the door. Then I remembered her going down on me while I was driving us home, my teeth grazing over her collarbone, and the resulting moan that escaped her perfectly plump lips. It was like flipping through the mental pages of a photo book.

My hand left the door and traveled across my stomach, the light touches triggering more blazing thoughts of Bella's tiny hands groping at my flesh. I was too far gone in the fantasy to even make it in the shower. The muscles that ran up and down my back clenched as I felt Bella wrap herself around me.

"Starting without me?" she whispered into my shirt. "And after you left me to be beautified by the fashion twins. I don't get a reward for good behavior?"

I turned to face her and ended up repositioning us so that she was pressed snugly against the wall. Looking into her half-awake stare, I spoke, sex driving my tone and breathing. "You were asleep when I got in, and I saw the mess in the other room...figured you needed the rest more then I wanted to be inside of you." She moaned the moan I had just fantasized about and ground her hips into mine.

"Well, if you'd rather do this..." she reached down and cupped my cock in her hand "by yourself, I can go back to bed. But then, I'd feel so left out that I'd have to work on myself...all alone in your bed."

The vixen had her claws out to play. She knew the thought of her touching her slick lips would drive me crazy. A growl sprang out of my mouth at the thought. The erotic mental image triggered my need to be inside of Bella again. As she played out her little tease and tried to get out of my grasp, I slammed my mouth to hers, knocking her head back to the wall. My hand found purchase in her hair's tangles and cushioned her skull from the hard surface.

Rolling on the balls of my feet, I gave myself the balance I needed to free my other hand up. I made quick work of the clasp of her bra and felt her shift so that it dropped down her arms and onto the floor. Small hands clawed at my pants and the hem of my shirt. I only broke the kiss to pant out some short breaths and pull my shirt off my body. We worked in fluid synchronicity to undo each other's pants and shimmied in a somewhat choreographed dance to get them to our ankles.

I didn't allow the shock of finding Bella's bare pussy show. Not only had she foregone panties, but she had also been busy getting waxed. _Fuck. _That must have been the appointment she mentioned this morning. As my fingers felt the smooth skin and slick lips, my cock twitched in delighted anticipation.

"It was going to be a sort of present for tomorrow night," she purred close to my ear. When I didn't say anything, just kept staring at my fingers while they worked, she spoke again. "I even bought something to wrap it up in, pretty bows included...and _crotchless_." She elongated the last word, and I could no longer breathe. The image that word conjured up was like a vacuum that made time standstill.

"Bella, I want you now and I don't think I can go as slow as you would like." The words sounded foreign to my own ears. but her reply sealed the deal.

"I just want you to fuck me." The pitch of her words rose as I entered her roughly, making her squeal. My hand made sure to grip at the back of her head as I slammed into her wet, tight pussy, and with the wax dissolving any barrier, all I could feel was Bella.

The base of my cock was punching against her swollen clit, and I could feel my sack slapping her thighs and ass with every stroke. I felt her body walls begin to convulse around my shaft as I penetrated her. Her free leg left the floor to wrap around my hips, giving her a better position to grind out her orgasm. I took full advantage of this new position and slid my hands to clutch her ass in my palms and carry her into the shower.

Her muscles flexed with the change but then eased under the warmth of the spray. The glossy black tiles shone in the dim light, and I tried to focus on her face but was too lost in the feel of her. I could discern the coy smile on her lips before she purposefully ran her tongue along the line of the top one. She was up to something, and I could only hope it involved being naughty. As if on cue, Bella hooked her heels into the bend of my knees, and her hands squeezed my shoulders. She was going to ride my dick under the warm stream while I was standing up with nothing to brace myself.

It was dangerous and definitely kinky...and I wanted her all the more for it. My emotions rolled off me in hot waves that matched the water's temperature, it wouldn't be long before I lost it and spilled--in more than one way. Her jerky strokes told me that she was close again. So, in running my hands up her spine, I pulled her frame down on me by way of her shoulders and started pumping into her. The lack of stabilization kept the strokes short but full of passion, and soon we were a tangled mess of wet limbs, panting out our joint orgasms.

Carefully, I helped her feet find the ground and steadied her so that she didn't slip on the slick tiles. Then, without saying the actual words, I showed Bella how much I cared for her by reverently, washing every inch of her beautiful body and gorgeous hair. I couldn't wait for tomorrow and the gifts that I had planned out.

* * *

**~*~Valentine's Day~*~  
**

When I woke up, my body ached from the events in the shower, but all I could feel was bliss. Rolling onto my right side, I saw Bella snuggled deep into the covers, still knocked out. The woman would be the death of me in all the best ways. Glancing over the rise and fall of her chest, I caught a glimpse of the time. Seven thirty-two AM...in an hour and a half, the day's surprise plans would start.

I knew I wasn't the only man awake when I heard the low rumble of voices in the hall. Emmett must have shown up early. We all knew what a stickler for perfection he was--when it came to Rose at least. 'Only the best,' he would always say. But as the voices got more defined, I heard the eloquent tones of the South in the hall outside my door.

Rising quietly out of bed and inching my way over, I slipped out of the room in only a pair of pajama bottoms to see Jasper and...Peter. I must have looked to be in utter awe because the smooth drawl of Charlotte sounded just to my right.

"Yes, he's here. No, we're not discussing it. Yes, everything is fine, and please fill him in on the day's goings on." She answered every question that had popped in my head and then some. Jasper paused in the middle of his sentence and pointedly stared at Charlotte. "Yes, I know I'm not supposed to know," she shot out before vanishing back into her room.

Jasper gave me the once over. "E, man, you're not wearing pj's out in public. Go get ready, and I'll fill Peter in," he said before clapping a hand down on the fellow Texan's shoulder and strutting into the living area.

My mind was still reeling from his appearance, and I hoped two things. One--that Charlotte really was okay with him being there. And two--that he didn't fuck up the rest our day with his asshole attitude that he tended to show up with...because I was only slightly afraid that Bella might kill him, and that would not go over well. I had to forewarn her and inform her of Char's seemingly nonchalance over it.

When we had met yesterday, both Em and I decided that Jasper should get to decide what we do for the evening, since he was proposing to our baby sister. Then he and I divided up the morning and afternoon parts. I got morning, so, in a little over an hour, my plan would go into action.

I grabbed a hold of my phone as soon as I got back into the bedroom and sent out two quick texts, making sure that everything was ready to go. The replies came back moments later and confirmed that we were good to go. I left my phone atop the dresser and reached into my top drawer. Sitting just under the rolls of white crew socks was a red envelope with Bella's first gift in it.

I sat it on the night stand and pressed my lips into the flesh of her cheek, causing her to mumble something incoherent back in response.

"Bella, Happy Valentine's Day. I'm gonna go get dressed...if you wanna wake up and get ready for our day."

The moment the words of what day it was fell out of my mouth, she sprang into a sitting position. Good thing I had backed away a bit, or else we would be spending it in the ER with a broken nose. Her eyes were wide with panic and--what I hoped was--excitement. "How long until we leave? Oh my, Edward, why didn't you wake me up sooner? Will I have enough time to get ready? Shit, if I don't look right, the girls are gonna kick my ass." All of this was spat out in one long anxious sentence as she rushed into the bathroom.

The water in the sink and shower being turned on at the same time drowned out any further comments. Suddenly, she reappeared in the doorway and rushed over to me, jumping up and wrapping herself around me. She kissed me firmly on the lips saying, "Happy Valentine's to you, too, Edward. I can't wait for today."

I laughed, the sound barely passing through my lips, as they were still pressed to hers. "Your first gift is next to the bed for when you're _finished_ getting ready." I watched as she eyed it sneakily. Knowing what she was thinking, I tacked on, "I'll get dressed and then meet you in the kitchen with everyone else."

One, two, and three more kisses were gifted to me as she unwound herself and darted into the bathroom. Alice had not-so-politely picked out a shirt for me to wear, and the only reason I agreed was it went well with what we had planned. The red and white horizontal-striped polo hung inside my closest along side a brand new pair of pressed dark Diesel jeans. I made quick work of the clothes and then headed out to start some coffee.

Two minutes hadn't even passed when I heard Bella squeal through the door. I happily walked out to the kitchen, knowing that if she had been dressed, she would have burst through the door to tell me what she thought of the gift.

I found Jasper and Peter sitting at the kitchen table, two cups of coffee already in hand. They stiffened and got quiet when they heard me coming but resumed their conversation once they saw it was me. "I made some calls," Jasper said conspiratorially. "We shouldn't have any problems adding you to everything. We had already included Char."

"Charlotte," Peter stated, all matter of fact. The asshole was sure to make a showing at this rate.

"No, we call her Char, and she likes it," Jasper said like an admonishing father. The hint was in his tone--fuckery would not be tolerated today.

"Sorry," was all that Peter said before Bella came in the room, shoes in hand, smiling like a mad woman.

"I guess you opened your first gift?" I asked looking at her eyes that seemed to be positively sparkling. "Did you like it?"

"Yes, Edward. It's perfect! I can't wait to go." She held up the tickets to a poetry slam that would be in Seattle next weekend. There was also a blank entry form for the open mic part of the show where they looked for new talent to showcase, but that was tucked in my pocket for later.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, and when I checked it I saw it was a text from Emmett.

_E~ Rose's car won't start. We'll meet you there. ~Em_

That was odd...Rose kept her car in tip top shape. My sentiments were spoken back to me when I told everyone--the whole group had now gathered--in the kitchen. The girls looked like kids on Christmas morning all jittery anticipation and I smiled because I held the key.

Peter opened his mouth to say something to Charlotte, but with a look from Jasper, he shut his mouth. There was no telling what idiocy was going to come out of his mouth. "Okay, ladies, you all look beautiful," I started out, getting nodding approval from both men. And they did. The girls looked studding, dressed in varying shades of pinks and red.

Charlotte had on a really soft-looking pink sweater and some jeans tucked into knee-high boots, Alice looked casual, too, in a bright red top and leggings that looked like some animal print. Bella looked amazing in some denim-colored leggings that hugged her curves and looked deliciously painted on, and the red long sleeved shirt had a low v-cut neck and matched my polo exactly...go figure.

"Where are we going?" Alice demanded with her foot tapping on the flooring. "You said I couldn't know until today. Well, it's today, so tell me...I mean, tell us."

Jasper and I laughed while Peter just stared at her. I hope he knew not to go at it with her; she'd eat him alive. "Ali, we're gonna start out today with breakfast at a small bistro you may know."

Her giggling's volume changed as she bounced up and down. "Le Petite, say it's Le Petite." So I did, and the bouncing girl turned into three bouncing girls.

Peter looked confused, so I explained that it was a high end bistro that had a wait list for the next few months, but the owner was an alumni of my fraternity. I happened to run across his picture in the paper and the article mentioned his ties to UW and the house I was a part of. Of course, the fact I saw it two days after Bella and I started dating helped. I called him that very day to ask for the favor.

_That should show you how you feel, asstard._ Yeah, I guessed it did just reconfirm what had been spinning in my head. I had known the first night I saw Bella hand James his ass and turn me down that I wanted her. When I told them a car would be picking us up and driving us for the whole day, they freaked out.

"Mom and Dad's gift to us. When they found out that we were all spending the day together, they did it." Alice gushed and reached for her phone, but I stopped her. "They said don't you dare call and wake them. They're sleeping in and spending the day in bed."

A collective 'gross' rung out as everyone's minds went to that place no kids' should go...the thought of your parents in bed together. The chirp of my phone, thankfully, got everyone's attention, and I told them the driver was outside.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**  
Breakfast: **

Rose walked into the place, sans Emmett, just after we ordered coffee and juice carafes for the table. Her face looked flustered and out of character; she was usually so calm.

"Em's parking his truck in a garage since Mom and Dad sent the car," she said on an exhale of breath as she took one of the empty seats. "I can't believe my baby wouldn't start today. Sorry we're late."

A chorus of 'you okay?' and 'no worries' were said at the same time, effectively causing nothing to be heard properly. As the chatter simmered down, we all noticed Emmett looming near the maitre d's stand, looking equally as frustrated as Rose.

The gentle, easy-going look over took his face as he scanned the crowd on his eyes settled on our table. I waved at him awkwardly, and he shook his head and laughed at me. "What does this place have to eat? I'm starved and have to fuel up for the game today." Emmett did the whole juvenile belly rub combo smacking his lips, getting him stern looks from Rose and Ali.

As if the man had heard Emmett's stomach rumbling from across the room, the waiter walked over with a jubilant smile in place. Before he opened his mouth to offer up greetings, a man I recognized from the paper took his elbow and directed him elsewhere. The owner walked over in the waiter's place.

"Hi, I'm Paul, and I'll be making sure you get everything you need today." We smiled and nodded at him. Paul wasn't much older than us, but he was already a successful business man who had hit it big in the upscale restaurant business. "Which one of you gentlemen is Edward Cullen?"

"That would be me. Thanks again for the table, but I didn't expect that you'd be serving us." I said in awe of the man's generosity. He just laughed heartily in response, much like Emmett had when I was younger and had said something stupid.

"Oh, Edward. I didn't say I'd be serving you...just that I'd make sure you got what you wanted. As for the table, I'd do anything for a fellow brother." He smiled and turned toward the server he'd previously dismissed, and with a flick of his fingers sent the man scurrying into the kitchen. "Don't worry about menus. Your server, Riley, will bring you what is usually reserved for my family's dining."

Before the thank yous erupted, he bowed at the waist toward the girls and turned to greet and older man in a very expensive three piece suit. "Wow, E, way to go. Starting the day off right!" Emmett said. "I only hope his family has an appetite like I do."

The spread that was brought out took three servers to bring. It was a family style course, everything in large bowls at the center of the table and a standby server to dish out portions. There were fresh croissants, strawberries, blueberries, bananas, crepes, and a bowl of creme. And that was just on my side of the table.

They were wise about placement. Glancing over to where Emmett, Rose, Charlotte and Peter sat, I saw platters of bacon, sausage, and scrambled, hard-boiled and omelet-styled eggs. It was a feast...and then some. The server then dealt another surprise... well, a surprise to everyone but me. _All I have to say is one word--Mimosas._

Bella leaned in close and whispered teasingly, "Trying to get me sloshed at breakfast, Cullen? Boy you know just the way to get into my crotchless panties, don't you?" When I gulped down a breath and fidgeted in my seat, she tacked on, "Wait, you already did that, huh?"

Giggling, the evil girl dipped a fresh berry in some creme and popped it in her mouth. The fork's glided slowly from her lips, making me want to explode. And the rest of the breakfast was just as excruciating. I wanted to pull Bella onto the table and cover her in berries and whipped cream and lick it all off her. As the plates started to be cleared, the girls excused themselves to do a group bathroom run.

Once out of view, I nodded at Paul and got a gleaming smile from him, full of approval. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella stomping back to the table and the others close behind. Her face was scrunched up and lined with irritation.

"What's wrong, Bells?" Concern was dripping out of my voice, and I sounded semi-pathetic to myself.

"I dropped my purse in the bathroom stall and my favorite lip gloss rolled under the door. I thought one of them--" she jerked her thumb over to her two best friends and Rose "--would have grabbed it. But nope. Someone took my shit...and kept it."

"Sorry, but maybe this will make you feel better." I pointed behind her, and she saw four waiters, holding four vases, with four very different bouquets in them. Rose got red long-stemmed roses, Ali got daisies and some colorful filler plant, and Charlotte's was yellow roses--for Texas, Peter said. I warned him against it, thinking it might make Char think he was pressuring her to move home...and by the look on her face, it did just that.

Bella, however, had a huge smile on her face. Purple tulips and pink lilies were stuffed full into the vase, and I took out a small box and laid it next to her hand. She took the flower arrangement from the server and set it gently on the table. Then, I moved it a little to left, touched a petal and took the gift box in her palm.

"Edward, it's gorgeous." A small charm with two interlocking hearts hung off her charm bracelet I took from her dresser. "No, Bells, you are."

* * *

**Part two won't take long to touch up and get to you mah loves.**


	26. Valentine's Melee part2

**A/N: Hey here is the second half of the Valentine's date. Hope you enjoy it. I want thank all the people who leave me reviews and put me and AST on alert y'all rock my world, seriously. And thanks to anyone who voted for AST in the Indie Awards, they announce on Sunday who made the final list.**

**lexiecullen17 is a kick ass beta and friend whom I love like no other...smoochies slore.**

**I want to send my sympathies to LAMSKE and 4lttrwrd's families and friends. They both passed away this week. My prayers are with y'all.**

**Lastly, SM owns it all!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**

BPOV

_I love him...I. Love. Him._ Those three words had been circling through my train of thought since we had landed on top of one another in the shower last night. But now they were forefront and screaming at the top of their little emotional lungs. Edward knew me well enough to know that poetry slam tickets were the perfect gift, and adding a charm to the bracelet he gave me on our first real date was exquisite.

And that was excluding the luxurious breakfast and gorgeous flowers--which happened to be my favorite types of blooms. As we all filed out of the perfect bistro and into the stretch car that Edward's parents had gifted, I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

Emmett and Rosalie decided to go ahead and take their car home after we found out what the next activity was. Emmett was a starting lineman on the college's football team, and lo and behold, they had a game today. He had gotten all of us seats right behind home team's benches.

Only problem was that Peter had not been included and ended up having to buy his ticket to join us. _Serves him right, pompous ass. _Maybe I could give him a break since he was here. _Nope, he's still an ass. _We'd see Emmett play the game, and Rose, who was like an elusive unicorn--never being seen, would meet us there.

Only, by halftime, Rose still hadn't arrived. Edward received a text from a private number saying it was Rose, and she'd left her cell at the bistro and was going to pick up her car. So, placated, we carried on the Emmett cheering in her absence. Edward was enjoying himself. The green in his eyes shone brightly, and the creases at the edge marked his wide smile.

Sometime during the third quarter, Peter excused himself to get some drinks, offering to bring some beers back. Yet when he returned, the front of his shirt was soaked, and he smelled like a brewery. Unfortunately, Charlotte caught the after affects of whatever had happened. He snapped at her when she asked what had occurred and then again when she asked why he was angry with her.

I wanted to say something, but she gave me a look that she could handle it, so I settled in next to Edward, grumbling. Maybe, when Char had been in Texas and right where he could keep tabs on her, he had been sweet and nice--like she described him. This distance thing had obviously changed him and brought out the worst in him. Or at least, I hoped this was the worst in him.

Turning towards Char, I leaned over Edward to catch her attention. "What's the matter?" I mouthed.

"Says some guy ran into him up there and wasted beer all over him." She shrugged and turned back to watch the game. When I copied her move, I noticed that my half-full glass of beer was gone, and there was a puddle down by feet. _Crap, must've been someone passing by. Wasted beer...damn alcohol abusers._

Edward saw my dilemma and stood up. "I'll get you another, and do you want a hot dog?" I nodded and tucked my knees to my chest for him to get by. But Emmett, being Emmett, had thought of everything. Alice giggled and started passing little trays with a beer and two hot dogs on each.

One of the team's towel boys--or equipment managers--had been 'asked' to deliver our lunch as per the defensive team captain's wishes. We watched in awe as each of us had our own tray, and then again as Peter reached over and tried to nab one of Char's dogs. Thankfully, my snarky love came to life and smacked his hand.

I rolled my eyes at Alice, and she gave Char a pointed stare. I had no idea what it was about, but with those two, there was no telling. Peter stumbled for words, trying to explain that he was just joking around, but he became quickly flustered under the gaze of our group--the group that he had made himself an outsider of after his last visit. We could all see that he loved Char, and she him, but man, did he ever need to tone down his testosterone levels.

Ignoring them, I focused on my Edward. _Oh my...my Edward. Doesn't that sound nice?_ Reaching into my larger than life purse, I pulled out his first gift--a leather bound book of sheet music with a pen, and a pack of guitar pics taped to the front. When he opened the front cover, he blinked rapidly.

On the first line of a 'Note' page, I wrote. "_To Edward, you filled my life with music again. Time to record it for all time."_

He wrapped his free arm around my shoulders and pulled me flush to him, squeezing me into his chest and kissing my forehead. Now, I knew that mouth to mouth kisses are all sorts of awesome, but the single kiss on your forehead from a lover was the best ever. There was no lust behind it, only affection.

Emmett made several huge blocks during the game, sending Char into football fanatic hysterics, and UW won the game 21-13. We stayed in our seats as everyone around us filed out. The crowd thinned to almost nothing while we waited for our giant star to change and meet us in the stands.

Emmett called to us from the ground exit of the stadium. He seemed to be searching around us, and I knew that he must have been looking for Rose. "Where's my Rosie? I made that last block for her."

Edward looked confused and spoke up. "What are you talking about, Em? I thought she told you. She went to pick up her car."

"No, no, no. That can't be right." He sounded panicky. "The mechanic said the part wouldn't be in until Monday, and besides, she never misses a game...ever." He pulled out his phone and dialed. "She's not answering."

"Well, she texted me from an unknown number saying she left her phone at the bistro," Edward added calmly. Emmett didn't seem soothed. Instead, he seemed even more upset.

"I'm heading home. I'll meet everyone for dinner later," Emmett said brusquely before leaving. His temperament wasn't the only grumpy one...Char and Peter looked about ready to face off on the fifty-yard line themselves.

"Peter needs to go back to his hotel and pretty up," Char sniped in his direction. "I'll get ready at the apartment and meet y'all for dinner, as well. Peter will join us when he's in a better mood...or he won't be joining us at all." She walked over and kissed me and Ali on the cheek and whispered, "I put your changes of clothes in the trunk of the car, along with accessories and evening make up. Have fun at your next gift...Peter and I need to _talk_."

"Love you, and Happy Valentine's Day." I replied lamely but received another kiss on my cheek with a fierce hug.

"This, Bella Swan, is why I adore you. You always say the best things to me."

* * *

Alice and I discovered that this part of the date had been preplanned by Jasper and Edward. Emmett and Rose opted out, originally, to get changed after the game. And Charlotte had said that the boys had done enough for her on the date--before Peter showed up unannounced--that she wanted to go home and primp, after spending hours in the sun at the stadium.

We ended up at a tiny spa. It was a locals place--quiet and very serene. The guys had scheduled us to have a mani/pedi while they waited, then we were gonna to split up and do a couple's massage._ Mmm, Edward and hot oil._ Yeah, I didn't think we were rubbing each other...just getting rubbed at the same time. _*Snort*--rubbed._

Turned out my internal gibberish was so wrong. The woman came in and instructed us on ways to rub the oil in to each other's skin. We were quickly taught different strokes and muscle groups to give attention to before she left us to our own devices...stupidly.

As soon as she'd closed the door, I saw Edward pouring some of the oil into his palm. "Get naked Bella, let me moisturize you," he said, even adding a cheesy wink at the end.

"Mind if I stroke you up...mind if I stroke you down," I said in a sing-song voice, imitating Changing Faces' "Stroke You Up." As I sang, I might have also mimicked "killing kittens" for him, causing Edward to seriously growl at me. Then, as he stood, open-mouthed and practically drooling, I dropped my pants to the floor and added my ridiculous themed shirt to the pile with a thud.

Ever so slowly, I wrapped one of the gigantic white terrycloth towels around me. Blinking, Edward stepped over to the masseurs table and waited. Fortunately for him, I was in a giving mood. I pretended to move myself to hop up onto the table, but as he tried to help me up--so sweetly--I slipped my hands down the front of his pants.

His elbows fell back on the table, letting his head roll back--along with his eyes. He was a gorgeous, arched, toned, sex-haired, pretty-lipped bastard, and I couldn't wait to control his erection and orgasm with my fingers.

My strokes were short and clumsy for a few seconds while my free hand worked the button and zipper of his jeans. The moment the denim fabric caught on the bend of his knee, I pulled my hand up and cupped the head of his glorious cock. I wanted to bend over the table and let him ravage me _so much_, but we didn't have that type of privacy...or a locked door, for that matter. So, with my back angled toward the door, my hand glided over the taut silky skin in long, even strokes from base to tip.

As I worked, I noticed the oil from Edward's palms was dripping, drop by slick drop onto the floor. Within seconds, my mind was filled with images of his glistening head, freely leaking pre-cum. His natural lubricant wasn't enough for the size of him, so I took the bottle of oil off the table, turning it just enough that I could watch the drops form at the opening and fall onto his dick.

I was about ninety percent positive that Edward's cock got more attention from the warmed oil than any other part of his body. He moaned incoherently, sounding as if he were speaking in tongues, the closer he came to climaxing. The thick veins that ran along his length became engorged and pulsed under my hand's work, and I knew it wouldn't be long at all.

Sensing he was too close, he ripped the towel from my body and exploded into the expensive, soft folds, leaving me naked and him panting. "Sweet....Jesus....fuck me," he stammered, and I nearly laughed, realizing they were the first words that had been spoken since our masseuse had left us alone.

"I don't think that he's into that stuff, Edward. I mean, how many sins is that? Geesh." I giggled as he fumbled with where to put the desecrated towel. We both dressed at lightening speed when we heard footsteps falling in the hall. We wanted to tell the instructor we enjoyed our time without having her catch us red...errr...I mean, slick-handed.

We finished buttoning and tucking just as the knock sounded at the door, and she poked her cherub round face in. "Mr Cullen, Mr Whitlock is going to meet you in the sauna while the ladies finish their treatment."

Edward leaned in and kissed me on my cheek, lingering long enough to whisper in my ear, "Don't be long. I don't wanna be away from you today."

His words...wow...just, his words.

"Treatments?" I whisper-yelled at Alice, trying to turn and look at her face, which I knew would be suppressing giggles. "Treatments my ass...more like torture." I had to squeeze the last words out through clenched teeth as the technician turned my face by my chin and applied the hot wax along my brows.

Waxing my eyebrows had never been a concern, I liked them the way they were._ But, noooooo, Alice and her beauty musts_. I mean, the girl had seriously asked me if she could _see_ what type of maintenance I had down south after I refused to tell her.

The skin ripping pain lasted only a few seconds before she coated my eyebrows with something on a cotton ball, and I said _something_ because my eyes were too teary to focus on that shit.

"Alice, I don't care if I look like that kid from The Munsters...never again," I grumbled out in complaint. "Do you hear me? Never. Again."

* * *

A low, resounding whistle echoed off the entryway walls of the spa. "Well hello ladies." Jasper's drawl was heavy today. He was too enamored by Alice to pay attention. "Don't you two look prettier than a Texas sunset on a hot summer's evening."

Edward grinned, all content and serene, and just nodded his agreement with Jasper's comparison. Alice had on a tiny black dress, almost painted on, adorned with red and white Swarovski crystals along the sweetheart neckline. She looked ten ways amazing, and everyone could see it...everyone but my Edward, whose eyes never left my face as I walked the last steps separating us.

The clicking of my crimson stilettos brought all eyes toward me in the otherwise quiet place. My legs were bare, and I'd insisted that I'd freeze. Ali's response was to put on those hose she had brought. Of course, me being me, I ripped my thumbs right through the stockings as I was attempting to ungracefully pull them on.

The hem of my dress fell about three inches above my knee. It was sequined black corset strapless dress with a blood red shimmering stripe curving from under my breast and around to my hip, like a lover's embrace, I had thought when I looked at it in the mirror.

My hair had been coiffed and pinned, circa a forties pin-up girl with two rolls on the side and flowing barrel curls down my back. My charcoal black eye liner and red stained lips completed the look. Edward had always found Betty and Eva _interesting_, and by the look on his face, he appreciated the gift.

"Wow, Bella. You look amazing, beautiful, just perfect. You're fucking perfect." _Stumble much, lover?_ Ssh, you inner harlot...let me bask in the glow of my astounded boyfriend'a praise.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Cullen. I'm assuming you like your gift?" Bobble head nod as an answer--check. Lust-filled, hooded eyes--check. Crotchless panties, bare pussy and getting wet just from your boyfriend's stare--priceless.

I laced my arm through his offered one and snuggled in close as we went into the night air, heading to dinner . I prayed like hell that Char showed up and that the weirdness being experienced by Emmett and Rose would subside for at least one meal. The car ride over was relatively peaceful. The driver had the partition up, and Alice and Jasper were off to the side, whispering to one another affectionately.

The only break in their and our whispered conversations came when Alice would say something to me--over her shoulder but not turning to look at me--like "I can't wait to see where we're eating, right Bells?" or "Do you think they'll have a spectacular chocolate dessert? You know, because it's Valentine's Day?"

The car slowed, and I could literally see Alice bouncing in her seat like a child. The door opened, and I turned my attention to Edward, who was holding his hand out for me to follow. As soon as the cool air hit me, I focused on the place we were having dinner.

Giggles burst out of my mouth, and Alice shot me a confused look as she exited the car. "What, Bella? What's the joke?"

"O-on-only Jasper would pick a place called...Down South Steakhouse," I stuttered through my laughter. "And did you see the store across the street? The Hemp House. Classic. Just classic."

Edward's started laughing next to me, and soon, Alice and Jasper were in on it. "Told you they would think it was funny." Edward pointed at Jasper accusingly.

"Whatever." Jasper shrugged his shoulders. "This place has the best steaks north of Oklahoma," he said, bringing our laughter back as we made our way inside.

We stepped through front door one after the other, and I was surprised to see Charlotte at the hostess stand...with Peter nowhere in sight. Our raucous entrance got her attention because she spun around and eyeballed Jas hard.

"Hippie cowboy, this had better not be a joke. The hostess says they bring their meat up from Texas." Jasper nodded and grinned, looking happy that someone appreciated his dinner choice.

Our table had been reserved and was waiting for us. The waitress was a perky young girl in her late teens, and the horrific southern accent she used made both our Texans cringe--to the point where I thought Char was gonna stab her with her salad fork.

Just as bread and butter were set in front of us, I saw Rose being led to our table. "Where the hell is Emmett?" she spoke quietly as she took a seat next to Alice.

"He went looking for you after his game," Alice whispered back. "He was worried because you never miss a game, and he thought the auto shop said your car wouldn't be ready until Monday."

"What are you talking about, Ali?" Worry and fear took residence on Rose's face. "I got a call, as I was leaving the house. The guy said he worked with the football team and that Em had been injured and taken to the emergency room. That's why I wasn't there. I went to three different hospitals looking for him."

"Something is wrong about all of this," Jasper spoke directly to Edward. A creased brow was all that Edward gave in response before he picked up his cell, not waiting a second more.

"Emmett?" His voice sounded relieved. "Rose is here. Someone prank called her and said you'd been hurt. No, she's fine. No, her car is still at the shop. Yes, exactly. She went to three hospitals looking for you before coming here. Okay." Edward closed his phone and saw that Rose was burning holes in him with her stare as she waited. "Rose, he's on the way. We'll figure this out."

"I feel sorry for the bastard who thought this joke was a funny one," Jasper said, but before we could linger on the weirdness factor, the waitress came over.

She reminded me of a cheerleader, who was high on happy pills. Yup, she was _that_ happy. Her hands came from behind her back, and she held out a small box to Charlotte. "I was asked to bring this to you," she said before scampering off.

Char looked at the small tag, and a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. "Peter," she exhaled and opened the box with a squeak. Lying inside was a beautiful pendant necklace, the stone a shimmering ruby--or some other red gem. Strong hands covered hers from behind, taking the chain from the box. She never turned to see who it was because she knew who it was already...the same way I knew when Edward walked into a room or woke next to me.

She loved him...just like I loved Edward.

I turned to stare at him, wanting to make sure that I hadn't said the words out loud. But, why shouldn't I? I'd promised myself that I was not going to be someone's victim again. That someone could be fear. No, I wouldn't be a victim to my fear either.

"Bella, you look so beautiful tonight," Edward spoke in hushed tones in my ear. "I don't think I can help myself tonight. I can't hold back."

"Edward," I gasped, the heat rising in the air around us. I felt like we were in a sauna, the steam hiding everyone else away.

"I love you."

"I love you."

Our delcarations were spoken in unison, and both our breathing stopped as we absorbed what the other had said. He closed the distance to my mouth, but just as his lips were about to press into mine, a loud obnoxious voice spoke out.

"'Bout damned time, little brother." Emmett had finally showed up and just in the nick of kiss-interrupting time.

Applause came from all sides of our table as our friends cheered the fact that we had given into our feelings and spoken them not only to one another but for the whole place to hear.

* * *

Emmett made quick work of asking Rose about the phone call before telling her that they would handle it tomorrow. He wanted to just have a normal, crazy-free dinner. The waitress brought all the food out together after she spoke to the chef about adding Em's order.

The small private words that each couple was exchanging added to the pace everyone was eating. The slow, relaxing romantic dinner almost looked like a pie eating contest at a county fair. Rose ran her napkin over her mouth before elbowing Em to do the same. I barely picked at my food, however. I wanted nothing more than to go home with Edward. All I wanted was to be in our bed, hearing him moan "I love you," while he fucked me to the point of being unable to walk tomorrow.

Jasper, likewise, had barely touched his food and looked a pale shade of white. He fidgeted in his chair and toyed with the tablecloth under his fingers. Thank baby cupid, the waitress brought our check just as Charlotte, Peter, and Emmett's forks fell to their plates.

"I packed up eight of the speciality desserts...to go." She giggled and winked at as collectively.

"What the hell?" Jasper said astounded, the bill in his hands. "Ma'am, I don't understand." He waved the server back towards the table.

"Oh, that. I forgot to tell you. A Mr. & Mrs. Cullen said to enjoy the rest of your night and told me to say 'do it right.' Whatever that means," she spouted and then grabbed the empty black folder that should have had a bill inside. I swear, everyone at the table laughed--except for Jas, who turned into a cameleon on me, changing from stark white to a deep crimson blush.

Edward leaned over to me and whispered conspiratorially in my ear. "Remember what Jas told us he wanted to do for Ali at the bar the other night?" I gasped, and all eyes fell on me. I waved them off and nodded at Edward. "He asked our parents permission the other day, hence the 'do it right' comment."

With everything else that had been going on, it had slipped my mind. The proposal.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We filed out of the Down South Steakhouse much in the way we had entered, well, except now there were more of us. I took a right step away from Edward toward Alice and started chatting about how nice her dress looked and how much I loved her. I thought I should remind her that the Valentine's love can be spread past our opposite sex counterparts.

Behind me, I could hear Jasper telling Edward it was time and then distinctly heard the word 'ring.' That was when I did something brave. I asked Alice to tell me about whoever had designed my dress and if she would take me to look for another dress soon. Little did she know, it would be her wedding dress we would be shopping for.

Emmett and Rose must have been in on the upcoming moment and informed Charlotte and Peter. The four of them had kind of formed a semi-circle next to Alice and me, their faces filled with excitement and anticipation.

But what I heard next was not what I was expecting. A frantic, shrieking voice screamed out at us.

"Nooo! You can't marry her! Not. Going. To. Happen." I turned just as Edward yelled my name.

I couldn't see my Edward, though, because all I saw was Officer Nichols running straight at me, arms thrown forward in a tackle motion.

* * *

**A/N: so what did you think?**

**I hope y'all liked it 3  
**


	27. Interview Interpretations

**A/N: on a repeating note, sorry this took so long. I NEEDED this to be perfect for y'all...for me as well. Here is what y'all have been waiting to find out. So I'll just thank my beta bestie lexiecullen17 and say all the characters belong to SM...but all the words are mine. **

**AST is in the finals of the Faithful Shipper Awards, in TWO categories. Please go Vote and thank, thank, thank you for the nomination. **www . thefaithfulshipperawards . webs . com/ **for best secondary characters and Best line for "killing kittens"**

**Go read chickadees (and maybe roosters) I'll see you at the bottom**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**  
**BPOV**

_We filed out of the Down South Steakhouse much in the way we had entered, well, except now there were more of us. I took a right step away from Edward toward Alice and started chatting about how nice her dress looked and how much I loved her. I thought I should remind her that the Valentine's love can be spread past our opposite sex counterparts._

_Behind me, I could hear Jasper telling Edward it was time and then distinctly heard the word 'ring.' That was when I did something brave. I asked Alice to tell me about whoever had designed my dress and if she would take me to look for another dress soon. Little did she know, it would be her wedding dress we would be shopping for._

_Emmett and Rose must have been in on the upcoming moment and informed Charlotte and Peter. The four of them had kind of formed a semi-circle next to Alice and me, their faces filled with excitement and anticipation._

_But what I heard next was not what I was expecting. A frantic, shrieking voice screamed out at us._

_"Nooo! You can't marry her! Not. Going. To. Happen." I turned just as Edward yelled my name._

_I couldn't see my Edward, though, because all I saw was Officer Nichols running straight at me, arms thrown forward in a tackle motion._

* * *

I sat on a hard, battered wooden bench inside the campus security office with a raggedy blue blanket tossed around my shoulders. The last hour of my life rivaled the horror I felt at the hands of Mike. I searched the room again, pausing to stare into the frightened and bewildered eyes of my friends. I was waiting to see just one person--the one person that was currently inside of a small room giving a statement and not with me.

I had already called Charlie, and he was speeding here from Forks, most likely with the sirens and lights going. Renee, on the other hand, I hadn't called. I didn't want to freak her out. Plus, she had already lived through what I went through with my ex, Mike. The second hand on the cheap round-faced clock ticked by so fucking slowly that I was about to scream.

The thought of Edward and our bed was the only thing distracting my mind. To curl into him and sleep with his arms wrapped protectively around me was all I wanted. I pulled the tattered blanket tighter around me as I saw that Rose was wrapped in Emmett's arms, Alice in Jasper's, and Charlotte in Peter's. When something traumatic happens, people stick around to make sure you're okay, but you never feel so alone as you do in those moments.

My mind started wandering back to the last month or so and all the weird happenings that had been going on. I felt so stupid. Every time, I had asked all the wrong searching questions. I kept thinking why hadn't I asked this or done that.

"Don't do that, Bella." It was Emmett's brotherly voice next to me. "Don't blame yourself, or else we'll all have to blame ourselves in one way or another. None of us thought it would be him."

I looked up at his face and could feel the sting of tears brimming in my eyes. "I don't know how else to feel. I'm so angry at myself, but not with any of you. You guys did everything to try and keep me safe. Hell, I'm living in your apartment." I said looking over at Alice. "And you...you're staying here in Washington because of me." I pointed at Charlotte.

"No, darlin, not just because of you. I needed to be my own person, who made my own decisions. I love you and refused to leave you vulnerable. End. Of. Story. Sister." Char reached over and patted my knee, then eyed Peter out of her periphery. He didn't look upset and that must have pleased her because she pecked him on the cheek.

My mind was reeling from everything. The attack tonight had been a drug, making me feel hazy and incoherent. I kept flashing back to all the warnings...ones that were evident, as well as hidden.

The flowers, the pictures, and the text to Edward's phone. The panicked look on his face when he looked at the bouquet, and then the anger when he relayed their meaning to me. The slashed tires, the fraternity jacket, and odd sense someone was watching me.

Everything culminated in the break in and the resulting tornado that had landed in my dorm room--uprooting everything in it's path, including me and Char over to Edward and Alice's place. Everyone watching, babysitting me...all of it was in vain. But I kept it to myself because the Seattle PD officer had asked us not to discuss the details until after we had all been interviewed on what exactly went down.

I had to agree to that because one, I didn't want to talk about it yet, and two, I didn't want his lawyer to have any cause to say we conspired against him with our fabrications.

There was a distant sound of the door creaking open, a low muffled voice, and then footfalls on the scuffed dirty linoleum floors. The loud pounding of feet was drowned out by Emmett's chuckle. I looked over at him and saw that he and Jasper were grinning at each other, their eyes passing back and forth between each other and someone in the distance. That someone had apparently not only run his sirens, but he had also blown through every speed limit between here and Forks.

Charlie Swan, aka my dad, was gesturing with his hands and talking to one of the officers at the front of the building. I smiled, happy to see that he was here for me. Emmett misconstrued my grin, though.

"You see the 'stache on that guy, Bella?" I didn't answer, so he kept going. I tried to remember that none of them had met or seen my dad before. "He reminds me of either one of those movie villains, always curling the ends of the mustaches, or of that cartoon character with Bugs Bunny...you know the cowboy one....I mean if he comes over here and says 'Dagnabbit' I'm gonna lose it."

"Yosemite Sam?" I asked, and he and Jasper both nodded like a pair of treat happy pups. "I don't think that word is in his vocabulary."

"How would you know?" Alice asked knowingly, I thought probably because she knew who he was. She had, after all, googled the shit out of me when she had met me.

I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off with a, "Oh thank God, Bells, you had me worried." Charlie scooped me into his arms in one of his rare moments of physical affection.

Charlotte, Peter, and Alice were chuckling under the horrible guise of coughs, and Em and Jas were redder than if they had sat in the sun all day. "Everyone, this is my dad...Charlie aka Yosemi--"

Once again, I was cut off, but this time by Jasper, who shot out of his seat quickly to shake my dad's hand while simultaneously giving me a pleading look not to finish my sentence. I cut him a break, being that his proposal and everyone's Valentine's Day had been ruined, and we were now being held here to give statements what they had each witnessed.

My dad leaned into me with his shoulder and whispered in my ear. "The mustache gave me away didn't it?" I laughed and nodded into his shoulder as I hugged him again and buried my face into the folds of his Police Chief jacket. He smelled like gun oil and fried foods and coffee; he smelled like home. He awkwardly patted my back, trying to comfort me.

"Isabella Swan?" A man's voice called from behind our group. I looked up and met his eyes, nodding that I was who he was looking for. "We're ready to take your statement, if you'll follow me."

"I'll be going with her," my father stated, his tone leaving no room for argument. "She's not a suspect, but a witness. And even though she is not a minor, she is my child and I _will_ be with her during any questioning." He tacked on after the man shot him a questioning look. With a shrug of the shoulders from the officer, we were led to a room that sat adjacent to the one where Edward was at the moment.

Within a few feet of the door, I saw Edward's room open and him step out. His face was tight with worry, and his eyes jumped around the room, searching until he saw me. I pointed to the room where my father was standing in the doorway. He nodded and as we passed each other and reached across to give my hand a reassuring squeeze.

* * *

I barely paid attention to the introductions the officers made. Charlie shook their hands, and I stared at mine while they were clasped on top of the table that my leg bounced under. It wasn't until I felt my dad's hand settle my knee did his voice penetrate my brain fog.

"Bells?" His eyes narrowed before he called to me again. "Bells, are you okay? If you're not up to this, we can do it later." The grumbling from across the table told me that even though that was an option...it really wasn't.

"No, dad, I'm okay. I need to do this now."

"Okay, Ms. Swan. Can you tell us what happened?" The younger one of the two asked. I mentally noted that his hair looked too dark for his skin color, giving the impression that he'd dyed it, and I thought...arched his eyebrows, which were also dyed.

"What happened when?" I spoke softly, but my voice grew angry when I saw the rude look he gave at my question. "Let me expand what I asked. What. Happened. When. Like when I first came to the University of Washington and the gifts started? The texts, pictures, break in's, vandalized property? Or the out and out attack of today? YOU. Need to be more specific."

His face grew dark at my outburst, but Charlie's grew proud. I may have been made into the victim again, but I would not be treated like a child with no reasoning skills.

"Let's start with what happened tonight. Since we know for sure that he was involved in that event. Then, we'll work backwards."

"Fine, my boyfriend, Edward, and his siblings and their significant others along with my best friend and her fiance had a group date planned for Valentine's Day. We went to breakfast, a football game, the spa, and then dinner."

He held up the palm of his hand, signaling for me to wait, while he scribbled down what I was saying. It really was senseless, since his older partner had a recorder on the table and was waiting to push the button with the tiny red dot on it. My dad cleared his throat and some silent exchange passed between the two older men.

"Listen, junior," Charlie started, "my daughter has been through enough, and obviously, you want to know what happened. So to expedite this little statement...why don't we use the tape recorder that your partner has there?"

The senior nodded at junior and pressed the record button. "Please state your name and today's date and time." I did. "Alright, I know that today has been bad for you and that your otherwise romantic Valentine's Day has been ruined. So, why don't we start with the end of your dinner...right before you all walked outside?"

I smiled widely at him. He reminded me a lot of my dad. Straight to the point and no bullshit.

"We had finished eating and were heading outside because Jasper had a surprise proposal planned for Alice. She always knows about everything, and this time she didn't, so it was exciting." I reigned it in and tried to hurry up and get to what they wanted to hear. "When we stepped out of the restaurant, I moved toward Alice and tried distracting her with questions about my dress. Edward had been holding on to the ring for Jasper." I added to my explanation.

"And how long would you say that you and your friend Alice spoke before you heard the shouting?" Junior asked.

"Maybe a few minutes...long enough for Jasper to ask for the ring from Edward. And shouting is an understatement. It was like a banshee screaming. Something about 'no you can't marry her,' or something along those lines. I turned to see what was happening, and all I saw was Officer Nichols running toward me like he was a linebacker."

"What did you do when you saw him?" Junior interrupted again.

"I braced myself for the impact, and I tried not to lock up my legs. But I hit the ground hard anyway. Once I struggled free from him, I tried to rush over to Edward, but Officer Nichols wrapped me up from behind and held me back. That was when I saw that Alice was running and screaming obscenities."

"Where was everyone else, and what did Alice do?"

* * *

**EPOV**

I watched helplessly as Bella walked into the room with the officers. I had been directed not to go back out to the waiting area with the others. There was another break room that I would wait in, and they would join me one by one after they had made their statements. I loved my family, but I needed to feel Bella in my arms.

The quiet hum of the vending machine was the only sound I could hear--it drowned out everything else but what was in my head. Me pulling the ring out of my pocket, hearing the screeching protest, and then turning towards Bella just in time to see her being tackled.

The police had swarmed all around us, pulling Alice back, and taking that _mother fucker_ into custody. I was wrenched away from the woman I had just professed my love to and asked to give a statement of the day's events.

Now that they had all the details, I waited for Bella to emerge from the same questioning. After mere minutes I had to stand up, the bouncing of my leg had been driving me crazy. Equally crazy, pacing the tiny break room.

_Should have seen this shit coming, Cullen. Should have questioned the stares and comments early on. _No one saw this coming, least of all me. I thought by bringing her closer I would be keeping her safe...not putting her in further danger. _We still should have done something, anything._

My internal berating was interrupted when I felt the room's temperature change and a calmness stilling the air around me. Bella was here. Slowly, I pivoted toward the door and unclasped my fingers from the bridge of my nose.

"Oh, Bella, are you okay?" I rushed toward her and pulled her close to my chest. The smothering hug was cut short by the awkwardness it gained from the unyielding stare of the man at the entryway.

"She's fine, but we need to head to the police station." The man with the cowboy mustache spoke up.

"Edward, this is Charlie, my dad." Bella raised her eyes from under the collar of my jacket. "And, I'm okay but we should head over to the station. They're bringing him over there from the hospital, because he's refusing further medical care."

"They shouldn't even give the man medical care after what he put you through."

"Well, your sister gave it to him good. I saw her and wouldn't have believed it had I not saw the dashboard camera they allowed me to see." Bella's dad was shaking his head and trying--not very hard--to not laugh.

"So why do we need to go over there." I asked, because I would much rather spend time with Bella reaffirming how much I loved her than sitting in a building full of cops and a deranged asshole.

"Because they are doing my dad a favor and letting me watch his interview. I want you to stay with me. Please, Edward." Bella gushed out on a sighing breath. I wasn't about to let her out of my sight anytime in the near future, so I was going to go and hold her hand while she listened to why that asshole had picked her.

* * *

**Alice POV**

"I saw him running at my brother--_my_ brother! He was screaming at him about _my _friend, and he ruined _my_ proposal." I vented out to the poor officer, who now looked bewildered and slightly frightened of me. I mean, all he had asked was what happened after I'd walked out of the restaurant.

"Ms. Cullen, I understand that you're upset, but I need to know what prompted you to go into defense mode." I noted that he said defense and not attack, which was more like what it was.

"This man has ruined my friend, Bella's, life. He caused her pain and terror. I couldn't stand by and allow him to inflict anything else on her or my brother." I started out loudly and my voice grew softer as the replay went on inside my head. "I can't lose them, and I wasn't sure what he was about to do."

"That's a perfectly reasonable response...after everything that has happened." He nodded his head and tapped a pencil over a blank sheet of lined yellow paper. "When you saw him running over, what happened?"

"I remember looking over and seeing Bella throw her hands up. Edward was screaming out, and I kinda blanked for a few seconds. You have to understand, I tried to do my counting and breathing techniques. That may be what brought me out of the haze. I was so angry at all the hurt he had caused, so I stomped over to where he was, shrugged someone off, and grabbed at his hair--close to his scalp, and yanked back. I think it may have startled him, and he fell back a little."

"Then what?" The officer lead me.

"While he was on his ass, leaning back on his forearms, I drove my nine hundred dollar Louboutins into his side. He went into fetal position and I dug in my heel where I know his kidneys are located--the benefit of having a doctor father. He tried to grab at my ankle, and so I landed a punch to the side of his jaw. Somewhere around the fourth blow, one of your fellow boys in blue pulled me off of him." I smiled smugly and folded my hands into my lap.

I expected him to read me my rights and cuff me right then and there. Instead, I was shocked when he grabbed the empty notebook pad, stood and clasped my shoulder. "Sounds like a clear cut case of self defense." Then he winked and added, "Not like any lawyer is going to convince a jury that tiny little you did all that damage to him." I was pretty sure I heard him chuckle as I walked past him at the door and headed to the second waiting room.

Emmett and Rose were waiting for me. I was sure that they had finished talking with Edward and Bella and wondered aloud where they were at.

"They went down to the station to finish Bella's statement...and to see _him_," Rose spat out. Emmett wrapped her up in a ginormous bear hug of comfort.

I found out that Jasper was in one room, and Charlotte was in the other. Peter was still in the front lobby...alone. We sat and talked about mundane issues but kept coming back to the past weeks. Rose and Em had figured that he had done something to Rose's car, texted Edward, called Rose--about Emmett's fake injury--and that he had done it all to keep Em's protectiveness over Bella at bay for his plan. He hadn't taken into account my fierce love for her or my past anger issues, though.

While we waited for everyone else to finish, my mind strayed to thoughts of what if this had been me and Jasper. I had to marry him and let him know that ruined or not I wanted his proposal. It was then that I realized that Jasper's jacket was wrapped around my shoulders. He had covered me up after the officers had gotten my word that I wouldn't jump at the asshole again.

My hand searched through the vast canvas and cotton lined pockets of Jasper's coat. My index and middle finger tips fell on a small velvet textured box. I gripped it in my fist so hard that the small hinge on the back may have drawn blood. My eyes teared up, and I blinked, trying rapidly to fight them back.

I could hear the footsteps then the comforting hands grabbing at my elbows--trying to pull me standing. I let myself be lifted and fell into the warm embrace of the love of my life. His smell surrounded me as I breathed him in--my nose buried in the crook of his neck the scruff of his chin scratching at my cheek. I raised my eyes and saw him staring at me full of concern and....love.

"Jasper?" I whisper croaked, he smiled and brushed his hand across my cheek. "Marry me?" I asked, presenting him with the tiny box as I unfolded my fist from it. His mouth slammed into mine. No more words were needed in this moment. Time stopped, and everything fell away from what passed between us.

I could only pray, when he pulled back from my lips, that Edward and Bella would find this peace one day.

* * *

**?POV**

"Oh fuck." I groaned as I tried to pull myself into a sitting position. The hospital bed I was lying in must have been designed for torture and torture alone.

"How're you feeling, sir?" The nurse stood awkwardly at the end of the bed, as if she wasn't ready to get too close to me. I reached up to run my hand over my face and was met with the metal on metal clinking of handcuffs. Both of my wrists were bound to the safety bar on either side of the bed.

"I'm sore," I stated while staring at my new restraints. "Are these really necessary?"

"Yes, they are." A tall man in a fitted dark blue policeman's uniform spoke from the doorway.

"A guard at the door as well? What do you all think that I am?"

"Stalker, attacker, vandal, and all over crazy." The guard winked at me before he leaned against the door frame with ankles crossed.

"You have a few cracked ribs, a bruised left kidney and some nice lacerations on your face." The nurse spoke in a monotone, her eyes never leaving the chart she held in her hands. "The doctor wants to keep you overnight to keep an eye on you..."

"No, I need to go. I have to find them...they _have_ to listen." I nearly shouted at the already frightened nurse.

"Whoa, buddy, the only ones who want to listen to you right now are the detectives." The officer spoke sternly as he took a protective step towards the woman.

Thoughts racked through my brain, devising the best possible way to get back to Bella and Edward. I needed to stop the proposal, and if that had already happened...the marriage. "If I explain it to them, then can I leave?" The cop smiled ruefully at me.

"Suuuure." He smiled like a predator. "If they find that you're not at fault, then you can go."

My brain was telling me that he was being facetious, but my body and heart were tingling with the need to mark my territory. "Let's go then...NOW." The nurse's reaction was instantaneous. She may be scared of me, but she also had a medical obligation. Her face went tight, and she began shaking her head 'no'. "I don't need any further medical treatment, do I?" When she didn't answer, I continued. "If it's just for observational purposes, then I'm ready to leave."

"It will be against doctor's orders," she asserted, but the cop was brimming widely with a satisfied grin as he stepped over to release the first wrist restraint. "You will bring him right back here at the first sign that there's trouble." Her index finger halted the officer's movements as it stabbed at his chest.

Checking the clock on the wall of the tiny, dank, dark concrete room showed that it had been thirty-two minutes since I had checked out of the hospital against medical advice. The initial officer had released me into the custody of two other officers, who gladly plopped my battered and bruised behind in here.

The door creaked open, and some stereotypical police officer walked in with a younger carbon copy of himself. Both guys had close cropped hair and bad suits with horribly bad shoes. They didn't greet me or give any indications that they even saw me sitting in the room. Each pulled a chair soundlessly from the cheap metal table and took a seat. The creaking of the plain office chairs told me that the older guy should lay off the donuts and coffee.

"We're going to record this conversation, with your permission, of course," Tubby spoke up. "Will you cooperate and answer some questions about tonight's incident and what led up to it?" The younger one snorted and rolled his eyes before glaring at me.

"Please, don't be condescending and go all good cop, bad cop on me." I spoke directly to them, my tone calm and even...devoid of emotion. "I want to tell you what happened--free of interruptions--so that you can see how I was not at fault here." I addressed them both but focused on the senior officer, as he appeared to be the lead on this.

The assisting one went wide-eyed with surprise. while the older seemed as if he expected this turn of events. He shrugged his shoulders and threw out his hands--palms up--in a 'whatever you want' motion."I figured you might have a story to tell. To be honest, I'm relishing hearing it."

"So, if you'll get me a drink...my throat is dry from the meds the hospital gave me, then we can start from the beginning?" A quick nod was passed from one to the other before they both left to 'retrieve' me a drink. I wasn't dense. I knew that they were watching me, speaking about me, and conferring on what to do behind that faux mirror.

With a bottle of warm water placed in front of me, two expectant faces flashed from the mirror and then to me. 'Ready when you are' written all over their faces.

"I saw Bella before the school semester even started. I'd heard that she was a transfer and that she'd had some problems at her last school, so, naturally I was curious." I felt my shoulders shrug but was no longer in the room. I was reliving the pain that had been inflicted on me in the past month or so. "People seemed to gravitate towards her, so I watched her, stayed back and just observed. But then, she crossed a line."

I saw in my mind's eye the day it all happened, or night for that matter. "One night, I was walking past the tavern she worked at, and I saw Edward Cullen watching her. She had blown off every guy since I had started keeping tabs on her, so I thought that he'd surely get denied, too. And I thought he had, but then I saw him talking and looking at her all over campus. I overheard his sprite-sized sister nosing around and saw people Alice knew, helping him plan to win Bella's affections. I just couldn't let it happen."

"I googled flowers and their meanings. I found things that told a story...a warning." I chanced a look at the two men in bad suits and saw that I had their rapt attention. _Yes, once I tell them everything, they'll see it's all her fault._ After taking a deep breath and a quick sip of the tepid water, I was ready to tell them more.

"The flowers...what was the message?" The youngster disobeyed my no interruption rule, but being that I was about to explain it anyway, I let it slide.

"They told a story to beware of the secret admirer. I knew what Edward Cullen was trying to do...to get close to her...but he didn't know about her past. I did. I hoped that the card would've sealed it. _Everything means something and some things mean everything._ I hoped her fears would come back and she'd push him away."

My anger was building again, reaffirming that I had done the right thing in the end tonight. "But he was too sweet, caring, and she made him want her even more."

I thought over the changes my plans had taken and how I had to subverted the whole thing in order to get what I wanted. "I knew where she liked to hang out with her newly acquired friends, so I posted myself there, in a corner at the bar's end. I bribed the bartender to leave me alone, and I paid for drink after drink to be sent to Bella's table--in hopes of her stumbling off alone and having the chance to tell her to stay away from Edward."

"She and her roommate stumbled out of the bar, and they could have been such easy targets, but prince charming swooped in again and saved her. I followed behind, close enough to take a few pictures of him carrying her valiantly. I even sent them to him to warn him that he was not to get involved with her. Sadly, to no avail."

The older one cleared his throat, and he looked rightly uncomfortable. Even he could see that I had offered chance after chance for them to stay apart. He looked down at his phone, to the mirrored wall, and then back at me.

"Do you need to take a break, officer?"

"No, I'd much rather hear what else they did to force your hand tonight." He sounded sincere enough, and I felt an odd kinship with him.

"Do you know that I even sent that bitch his fraternity letters? The sweater was so easy to get to, and she needed to see how close I was, but she blindly ignored it. She thought she was the one, the one who knew it all and how things should be. She had no fucking idea what she'd caused."

I had to stop and inhale a deep calming breath before I got off subject and they didn't hear all her treacheries. "I watched her as she got closer and closer to Edward. I left her a book and highlighted what she really meant to him. It told her how she was the unattainable gain. Once he had had her, she would be alone again, so why try. Why get into a relationship--a relationship that should have been mine."

His eyes gleamed with understanding and curiosity. "Officer, did you want to ask something? I will allow you one interruption now."

"Why the break in at her dorm?"

"Ah yes, I left the book outside the door, but the room was just for the reminder. She needed to see that if she kept going against my wishes that not only would she suffer, but those around her would, too. And they needed to be warned against her as well, anyway. I really thought that it would embed the fear, ingrain it into their subconscious. Then, her roommate would leave and Edward would pull away, and she would shrink back into the shell the newspapers in Florida had painted her to be in."

The bubbling animosity was there, and once again, I had to reel it in, show them that she was the one. I was just an enraged, spited lover. "But no, she's stubborn and selfish. Her friends rallied around her, instead of abandoning her for their own safety. She latched onto them instead of isolating herself to keep them clear. Selfish, just fucking selfish."

My voice broke when I started to talk about the next series of events and how much they had hurt me. "He even moved her into his apartment with his family, and they embraced her, loved her. It made no sense to me. She should have been outcast from their group for the bitch that she was."

A smile broke out on my face and then faded to a grimace. "I thought I had broken her briefly. She beat Edward with an umbrella, tears streaming down her face, fear making her scream into the night about not wanting to be a victim. But any bliss, luxury, and satisfaction was broken and shattered when he held her. He drew her to him, wrapped her in his arms and carried her inside his house...most likely, to his room."

"How dare she? She fucking ruined everything. My love should have been enough, but she made it nothing." My voice trembled at the hurt and insult of it all. "Time and time again, I tried to teach them that they had to stay apart. I let the air of out his tires, so that he couldn't take her anywhere. I followed them, watched them...but nothing. Nothing until I saw him holding an engagement ring."

"It was days before Valentine's, and I was sure that he was planning on proposing to her. I couldn't let it happen. I bid my time and sent her one final warning. Once she opened the package, she should have run screaming from Edward but, no, selfish bitch. I saw how his family adored and protected her. I made calls, texts and fiddled with a car...tried hard to shield her from their protective eyes."

Both men were on the elbows, planted firmly on the table, eyes wide with anticipation. "I watched their day progress...the doting affection he gave her. It all belonged to me." My hand ran over my face, my eyes closing and reliving seeing the smile on his face when he pulled the ring from his pocket.

"She was taking what was mine--my love--and marring it. I saw Edward reach into his pocket and whisper to his friend. It was slow motion as he withdrew his hand and palmed a ring box. So, I screamed. I lost it. I ran at him and told him that he couldn't marry that whore. He loved me, just like I loved him. I saw the way he stared at me, the secret shared glances. He. Loved. Me. ME!"

* * *

**BPOV**

_WTF? He wasn't obsessed with me...but with Edward's love for me._ The man was crazy and seething with anger because of an emotion that brought me back to life. Seriously, Edward's love had breathed life back into my existence. I squeezed Edward's hand tightly, which was interlaced with mine, as we both watched silently--in awe--through the one way mirror.

A hand fell on my shoulder, and I spun, startled.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. We never thought it would be him...never thought to look at him for any of it." The man's face looked grim and sad by the day's revelations. "When we spoke with your dad after the initial attack, I gave him my word not to let Florida repeat itself, to keep you safe...only it became so much worse."

I smiled tentatively at his caring eyes. "It's okay, Officer Nichols. Don't blame yourself. None of us thought Professor Laurent was a threat...just a weird hippie poet with an odd way about him."

* * *

**A/N: So lay it on me....what did you think? Really I want to know. :)**

**by the by I entered the All You Need Is Love anonymous contest, while I can't say which entry is mine I can say go read and vote....voting opens today. www dot fanfiction dot net/u/2259512/**

**There's only a few chaps left of this roller coaster ride, hold on my loves and enjoy. :)  
**


	28. Straight Mate

**A/N: I know I took forever to post and I'm super sorry RL has been stomping all over my face. And to be honest I'm having a ahrd time wrapping this story up, I love AST--it's my first multi-chap and such a learning experience. I have to say thanks-as always--to my kick ass beta-bestie lexiecullen17. I love her so frikken much. (if you're not reading The Longest Summer..shame on you)**

**I hope y'all love what I've written so far and enjoy the next few chaps that are left in this story of mine. 3 Wanna chat me up? Find me on twitter il_bel_mondo and make sure that you put me on author alert so that you know when I've come up with something new.**

**I'm thinking of signing up for the Fandom Gives Back auction...what do you guys think? Let me know, please. Also, ****AST is in the finals of the Faithful Shipper Awards, in TWO categories!! Please go Vote and thank, thank, thank you for the nomination. **www . thefaithfulshipperawards . webs . com/ **for best secondary characters and Best line for "killing kittens" I love you folks so much, truly.  
**

**The characters belong to SM but these guy's playbook is straight outta my pervtastic brain. ;)  
**

**"Laurent's POV"  
**

_"How dare she? She fucking ruined everything. My love should have been enough, but she made it nothing." My voice trembled at the hurt and insult of it all. "Time and time again, I tried to teach them that they had to stay apart. I let the air of out his tires, so that he couldn't take her anywhere. I followed them, watched them...but nothing. Nothing until I saw him holding an engagement ring."_

_"It was days before Valentine's, and I was sure that he was planning on proposing to her. I couldn't let it happen. I bid my time and sent her one final warning. Once she opened the package, she should have run screaming from Edward but, no, selfish bitch. I saw how his family adored and protected her. I made calls, texts and fiddled with a car...tried hard to shield her from their protective eyes."_

_Both men were on the elbows, planted firmly on the table, eyes wide with anticipation. "I watched their day progress...the doting affection he gave her. It all belonged to me." My hand ran over my face, my eyes closing and reliving seeing the smile on his face when he pulled the ring from his pocket._

_"She was taking what was mine--my love--and marring it. I saw Edward reach into his pocket and whisper to his friend. It was slow motion as he withdrew his hand and palmed a ring box. So, I screamed. I lost it. I ran at him and told him that he couldn't marry that whore. He loved me, just like I loved him. I saw the way he stared at me, the secret shared glances. He. Loved. Me. ME!"_

* * *

**EPOV**

_Wait, did I just hear him right?_ I think you did. _But, he just said......_ That you love him? Yeah, I heard it too.

This man was all sorts of crazy glue that had come undone. He had always given me a creeper feel, but I though it was just a European thing. All the touchy feely, close-talking bullshit he pulled in class. _Evidently not._

Bella's whole body tensed as she clasped her free arm around her middle and started swaying back and forth on her feet gently. Each movement caused her hand to shift in my grip, and the pressure from it was making my palms sweaty and slightly numb.

Her sweet, beautiful face was contorted into a mask of confusion. Then, slowly, the lines eased as recognition hit her. Fear ran over her features, and I only knew that was what it was because I had seen it painted on her perfect skin so much lately.

My stomach flipped with nausea. Better yet, it did a front hand spring, round off, back handspring double tuck and landed in a splattered mess in the pit of my bowels. My professor, my deep-voiced, dread-lock sporting, girl-swoon-worthy _male_ professor wanted me, thought I belonged to him, and that we were in some sort of secret love affair.

My mind raced back through the beginning of the semester...how I always thought Laurent's looks had lingered on Bella and Charlotte when it had really been on me. And how he assigned us Sappho and told us how perfect it was for our little group. How during our presentation he taunted Bella relentlessly with questions when he knew about her fear of public speaking.

I almost gagged as I remembered the delivery of my fraternity letters to her. He had been in my room at the frat house and looked through my things. The pit of my stomach turned into a gaping black hole of worry. You know that feeling when your stomach feels not only empty but a vast void of aching fear?

Bella cleared her throat and eyed me tentatively. Questions gathered in her eyes, along with unshed tears. I squeezed her hand reassuringly, afraid to try and voice anything right now. I couldn't wrap my head around all of this. My emotions were in a whirlwind, confused one second, then angry the next...but overall I was just plain weirded out by it.

As close as I was to pouring out all of my irritation--in a verbal tantrum--I was glad when I heard a voice behind us. Officer Nichols (another weird one in my book) was telling Bella how Charlie had asked him to look after her. His words sounded sincere and sympathetic, but his eyes showed he had gained a bit more interest in my girlfriend then I liked--or agreed with.

Stepping behind her quietly, I wrapped my arms around her and set my chin on top of her head. His eyes flicked to mine and saw, most likely, the same that I had intended. I was being soothing and reassuring in mannerisms, but my eyes were telling him politely, "Hey, thanks for watching her back...now fuck off!"

Obviously, the message was loud and clear because he excused himself quickly after that. On his way out, he offered to help with anything she needed in the future, and I smirked, thinking I would make sure she not only had everything she needed but also what she wanted and dreamed of from here on out.

* * *

Bella and I were driven back to our apartment by one of Seattle's finest officers. Charlie stayed behind to find out what would be happening next, you know, to be sure his baby girl would be taken care of properly.

It was close to daylight, the sun rising and starting to highlight the edge of the sky in brilliant pink, maroons and deep purples. If it hadn't been a hell of a night, I would have suggested seeing the sun rise as romantic. Unfortunately, I was tired and words were lost in my jumbled mind.

The officer steering the car made some small talk; evidently, the silence irked him. He told us all of our friends had dispersed hours ago. We were sure that Alice had gone to Jasper's and Char to Peter's hotel room...Em and Rose lived together, so that was a given, too. After seeing the craziness that was our Valentine's endeavor, it seemed we all had the essential need to hold on to the ones we loved.

Which is exactly what I was planning to do when we got home and were behind locked doors.

With words of warning to stay close and keep vigilant until we heard from someone from the police department, we exited the car, our hands still twined together. Since we'd been reunited in the break room at the security office, there had been some sort of contact between us at all times. A touch of the hand on a shoulder, twined fingers, or fingertips splayed across the lower back...just a lifeline, a constant thread holding us together. A passing thought made me wonder what my palm would look like when we finally released the mutual death grip from each other. All red and wrinkly, probably...and sore.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that the cop car was still idling in the parking lot, waiting for us to enter. The sun was getting brighter, and I could hear and see the effects as the world started to awaken. People were walking their dogs and rushing out their doors to get to their cars.

I fished awkwardly in my pocket for the keys, still grasping at the small contact with Bella, but the door swung open before I could pull my hand free from the confines of the denim. We both jumped back a bit as Emmett's looming figure came out of the shadows, illuminated by the porch light.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but what did you just say?" The confused, and slightly amused, voice rang out in the silence. My eyes ran their course through the room. Emmett's mouth hung open, Alice wore a weird little smirk, and well, Jasper looked like he was on the verge of giggles.

"Emmett, you heard what I said, and I'm not repeating it." I tried sounding stern, but I also knew that in this same situation, I'd be heckling whoever was on my current end. "Anyway, it's done and over, so there's no need to really discuss it."

"Now I can see why he was so in love with you...it has to be your nagging bossiness," Alice jabbed with a verbal slap before going back to admire the ring that fit snugly around her ring finger.

That was the comment that broke the camel's back. All of the sudden, there were snickers and lame coughs trying to hide them. "Ha-ha, very funny...a-and not really." My chance at shutting them down was gone. I should have listened to Bella and given a brief explanation when we'd walked in and then gone to bed with her.

"No, no, no," Jasper huffed through his now rumbling laughter. "It has to be the sex hair and pretty lips...that's what got Bella, right?"

I looked over at Bella and saw her turned beyond red into an almost eggplant purple color. "I didn't tell the,." I whispered and saw anger flicker in her eyes. Either Charlotte or my twin was gonna hear it, and with Jasper making the comment, my bet was on the sibling.

"You guys are a bunch of immature children. I had nothing to do with why he felt the way he did. And, like I already said, it's over with for right now." I spat out at my ogling family. _Keep it together, Cullen, you'd make jokes if the weird, French, stalker professor were on the other foot._

"What do you mean by 'for right now'?" Emmett's joking tone disintegrated as the big brother in him showed up.

I crossed my arms over my chest after pulling Bella by my side and leaning into the back of the couch. "What I mean is, we have to wait to hear from the police department. Right now, they believe that they have enough to hold him over--even after he goes before the judge on arraignment--but right now, we just have to sit and wait." With that thought, my shoulders slumped, and I released a long sigh.

Bella squeezed my arm, just above my bent elbow, and gave me a understanding look before she spoke up for the first time. "It's been a really _eventful_ day, guys. I think we should all try and get some rest." _God, I love this girl. _She had a no nonsense tone that told everyone not to argue about it. _That, and everyone knew that this had been equally hard--if not harder--on her._

My internal ramblings carried on as Bella and I made our way to our bedroom. I was so lost in how she must be feeling with everything that I didn't even realize we were behind closed doors until I saw the light flick on inside the bathroom. I watched Bella's reflection in the mirror as she ran her water covered hands over her face. The water trickled and ran noisily through the pipes as she stared at herself somberly.

I felt like I had to say something to make her feel okay. "Bella," I called softly from the doorway, my body angled with my shoulder resting along the door jamb. "Bella, it's over, and it's going to be okay. I promise." I wanted so badly to reassure her that when a sad smile ran over her features, I was taken aback by how tired she appeared. I stepped in the bathroom in one stride and swooped her into a comforting hug, pecking kisses into her hair.

"I feel so awful. It's my fault. If he hadn't been watching me and then watching 'us,' he wouldn't have found you." She sniffled a little against my chest, and when I tried to pull back to look at her face, she hugged me closer to her.

"Bella, none of this is your fault. Don't you understand that? The guy is unstable, and his brain is all out of whack." I snaked my arms around her shoulders and gave a small squeeze. "He was nothing short of jealous."

"Jealous?" The word sounded unfamiliar to her, like I had spoken a foreign language.

"Yes," I gushed out. "He saw how much I was falling in love with you, how my family adores you, and how strong you are. He wanted that...not so much that he wanted me...but he wanted what we have together." My gained strength as I spoke those words. They were bringing me peace as well. "He thought the only way to have that was to try and break you down, and when he failed, he lost it."

She hiccuped in the middle of a sniffle. "But I feel so guilty." I waited out her silence, trying hard to give her time to decide what she wanted to say. "I'm an awful girlfriend. I felt relieved when he said its was about you and not me. God, I'm such a bitch."

I turned her face up to me and looked into her deep mocha brown eyes. "I was relieved too." _What the fuck? Did I just admit that I was happy the guy loved me and not her?_ Looking at Bella's reaction, she was on the same thought wave as my internal voice. "I didn't want to see you scared anymore. If I could have taken the brunt of all his actions, I would have gladly. I hated seeing you in pain over this."

_I can't believe I just admitted all of that out loud. _She needed to hear it because it was the truth, and I didn't want her upset for feeling the same way I did. _Aren't we just turning into a girl completely?_ Shut it, smart ass. I love her.

Bella didn't respond--well at least not with words--she raised onto her toes and planted a sweet kiss on my lips. The tender, affectionate movement reminded me of how much I enjoyed having her as a part of my life. My instincts took over, and I deepened the kiss.

Still reeling over the fact that I had confessed my relief over Laurent's admiration of me, instead of Bella, coupled with my family's earlier jokes at my expense...I felt the desire to prove how hetero I was. My hands went from soft fingertip strokes to a tighter grip at Bella's ribcage. One hand stayed put as the other completely covered the width of her back, pulling her body to mold against mine.

A low throaty moan escaped her, and I swallowed it up greedily, my mouth parting to take it in. I swiftly sucked her lower lip into my mouth and ran my tongue over the plumpness of it. Bella's fingers tightened around the strands of my hair that she had just been toying with.

I felt her body dip as her knees bent slightly, thighs crossed, trying to garner some friction. My right hand left her ribs and caressed her trim waist and the curve of her hip. Both of my hands glided to a resting point just below her ass. The pads of my thumbs curved around the roundness of her butt, my fingers inching their way between clenched thighs, the tips teasing at the seam of her jeans, running length-wise, parallel to her wet slit.

Her hair brushed over my forearms as her head tilted back in anticipation. My mouth traveled the strip of exposed skin between her shirt and bottoms. It didn't take long for the need to over take us both and clothes began falling precariously all over the floor. Bella's body naked, back lit from the bathroom light, was a sight to behold. My breath caught as I eyed her beautiful, sensual frame. _An angel, an erotic angel, is what she looks like._

It was true; the halogen halo around the crown of her head added to the visual. I was about to desecrate one of God's true angels in a delectably sinful way. I turned so that her back was facing the bed and gently laid her body down on the plush covers we'd picked out after she moved in.

Her hair fanned out around her shoulders, adding to my illusion and appearing like feathered wings. I dropped to my knees next to the bed and started tracing the curves of both her legs. My lips fell upon the skin above her knees, but the physical need was too much for her. She pulled me up, grabbing at my shoulders, her eyes begging me to fill her desire...literally and figuratively.

Her hands dropped from my shoulders as I crept up the bed in a very predatory motion. I grabbed her wrists and pulled her arms above her head, clamping them both down in one of my palms. She squirmed a bit, but her face was nothing but seductive when I checked to see if she was okay. I kissed along her jaw, my teeth scraping along the bone. Her response was to lift her chin and give me full and open access to her long, graceful neck.

The tip of my tongue snaked between my teeth and roamed the smooth skin and taut muscles there. My left hand still had her wrists restrained while my right hand wound around the base of my aching cock. In one abrupt action, I bit down on her neck and pushed inside of her. The feeling was so overwhelming that I had to take a second and pause for fear of cumming right then.

Evidently, Bella wasn't into procrastination. Her hips started to grind in me, her clit hitting my skin with each upward movement. Her breathy moans pushed me over the edge and broke the trance her body was having on me. I needed to mark her as mine from the inside out. I needed to show how she was the only person I would ever want and how realizing that had effected me.

I slammed into her wet folds, her walls spasming around me as I pulled out then pushed back in. Her back arched up to meet each of my powerful thrusts, her nails digging and scraping down my spine and back, her teeth biting into my shoulders as the head of my disk struck her g-spot. She quivered and quaked around my shaft, her fluids coating me in their warmth as I continued to move inside of her.

The stabs of pain from her teeth and nails only drove my need for her to a higher scale. I looked desperately into her eyes and saw the love I had for her reflected back at me. I had to pull out of her quickly and take a deep, shuddering breath so that I could prolong making love to her. The coy little vixen that she was took advantage of the moment.

When I reopened my eyes, I saw that she had flipped onto her stomach, her hips lifted off the bed, and her ass tilted up and teasing me. The slick evidence of our night glistened on her thighs in the dim room. The muscles of my legs ached as I bent on one knee and ran my tongue up the inside of her thigh, tasting her sex and enraging my hunger for her.

I stood back before climbing on to the bed behind her, situating my knees between her parted ones. Then, I changed my mind and shifted, so that I could push her legs together and straddled her hips and upper legs with my own.

My fingers wrapped around the bend at her elbow, one by one, after I had positioned the pulsing head of my erection at her opening. She tilted her head back, arched her back, and shoved her pretty little ass back onto my cock. Her warm, drenched pussy gripped me once I was fully sheathed inside of her. With me holding her elbows, her arms were pulled back, once again giving her the appearance of wings.

My pace was erratic and hard as I slammed inside her. Each time, I pulled back to where my tip was almost out of her before ramming back inside her. She orgasmed back to back around me and begged me to keep going. I grunted and moaned out her name in unison with her pleas. The filthy, vulgar words that she caused to spill out of my mouth would have made a trucker blush, but they wouldn't have doubted what I felt for her.

With one final stroke, I pushed as far into her as I physically could, let my head fall to her back, and laid open-mouthed kisses there as I exploded within the confines of her heavenly walls. She could keep me prisoner there for the rest of my days, and I wouldn't have cared less. I could hear her heavy breathing mottle as she buried her face in the now-wrinkled, crumpled bed coverings.

Carefully, I pulled out of her and stepped through the room. The blinding light of the bathroom burned my corneas. I found a small towel and wet one side of it. I quickly walked back to our bed--_Our bed? That sounds like perfection._ I know it does--and softly cleaned her up, placing kisses along her back and arms while doing so. Pressing a kiss on the back of her neck, I whispered to her.

"Bella, I'm going to get cleaned up and grab a water. Want anything?" She shook her head no, a smile playing on her lips. "K, I'll be right back." As I made the short trek to the door, I heard the bedding rustle with her movement. I turned at the doorway and saw that she hadn't so much as moved but yanked the covers over her naked body. "I love you, Bella." I spoke confidently and saw a happy smirk light up her face.

"I know...you just showed me how much," she answered cheekily. "Love you too, Sex God."

The apartment was completely quiet during the daylight. Everyone had had such a long night that they were oblivious to the blazing sun outside our windows. I almost ran to the kitchen for my water then back to the easy darkness of my room. _I have to remember to thank the twin for the heavy curtains later. _

I wasn't gone two minutes, yet when I returned, my angel was fast asleep, lying diagonally across the bed. I stifled a laugh then climbed onto an open corner of the huge bed. I sat, watching Bella's eyelids flicker with movement and the deep soothing breaths that she was taking. I examined every curve and bone in her face. A few months ago, I was so hung up on the farse of a relationship that I had with Tanya, I would have never imagined feeling this way for a woman.

I loved Bella. Every inch of her. My water was forgotten in my hand; I couldn't pull my gaze from her face. Watching her sleep in bliss, relaxed and unstressed, was an enigma. I wanted to keep her face free of anything but happiness forever.

I paused and took a drink of the tepid water and nearly shot it out of my nose. My brain scrambled to deal with the fact that I had been creepily watching my girlfriend sleep. That was weird. If she would had woken up, she would have freaked out--and rightly so. _Wow, Cullen, way to behave like a stalker...hasn't she had enough of that?_ Agreed, no more sleep watching the one you love.

Laughing to myself, I crawled under the shred of covers Bella had left for me. She looked so comfortable that I wasn't going to risk disturbing her. Seeing her so carefree reiterated how much I really did love this woman and needed her in my life. _Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?_ A mocking internal voice rang out. _Shut up and go to sleep_, I countered.

Sleep came fast and easy.

* * *

I awoke in total darkness, but I was freezing, and my body rebelled on the no need for covers idea. I rolled onto my side and saw that I was alone in bed. Checking the clock, I saw that it was 8 pm. I hadn't slept for long, but the _excitement_ of the past 36 hours was enough to keep my muscles tight, ready to spring in an instant.

Seeing that Bella was missing from my side, I jumped from the bed and found a pair of sweats discarded on the floor near my bed. Hopping into them while trying to step toward the door almost caused me to fumble and fall, but I kept myself upright with the help of the dresser nearest the door.

The house was still eerily quiet. Alice had her music on, so I knew she was still asleep. She'd been like that since we were young. Once our mother put us in separate rooms, she couldn't sleep without noise. She felt too alone. So much so that we used to sneak into each other's rooms and crash on the floor. Dad then suggested she try some background noise to help...intro the music.

I heard a small noise from the kitchen and headed that way. The sound became clearer with each step. _Tap, tap, tap, tap_. Rounding the corner I saw that Bella was drumming her fingers on the table and staring strangely at a small, brown-paper wrapped box in front of her.

"It's the last _warning_ he sent me." She spoke in a monotone, never looking up at me. I took the seat catercorner of her and covered her hand with my own, silencing the drumming nervousness.

"Bella, you don't have to open it. We could just throw it in the trash or give it to the cops," I offered up to her, but I saw the deliberation on her face. She needed to see what he had sent her. "If you want to open it, I'll stay right here with you. We're going to get through all of this together."

The corner of her mouth quirked up, but she still didn't move her eyes from the box. Her hand broke free of mine, and she turned the box around on the table. Her fingers tore clumsily at the taped paper. Under the folds of paper was a small box. Bella took a deep breath and held it before removing the lid.

She closed her eyes, I noticed, and let out a whoosh of breath when she saw it was another book--the second one he'd given her. She flipped over the book to see the cover and whispered the name, "Death of a Poet."

I angled myself to see it as well. It was a book on the theories of Sappho's death. No one really knew how or when she died, but there had been tons of speculation. At the binding of the book, little red tabs poked out where he had marked something for her to read.

She just sat and stared at the book for several minutes before turning to me--tears were brimming in her eyes--and offered me the book. I squeezed her hand slightly and leaned in to kiss her forehead before taking the offered warning.

I read the passage out to her. In summary, it spoke about how Sappho was believed to have had men and women lovers as well as a husband and child. This particular theory claimed that Sappho's life had been robbed of her by the spouse of one of her lovers. That her death had been born out of jealousy and rage. There was a quote written in at the end.

_"No lover, if he be of good faith, and sincere, will deny he would prefer to see his mistress dead than unfaithful.__" --__Marquis De Sade _

Scrawled under that was a short message. "A wise man, I think, but I would prefer my lover's mistress' death above my lover's." A chill ran through my body and Bella's complexion paled. I flipped frantically to the next tab.

The next was how some believed that Sappho had committed suicide at the unrequited love of a ferryman. He had turned her away for the love of his spouse, and in response, she threw herself off of a cliff. The next tab also dealt with murder after being outcast by those Sappho thought had loved her. I slammed the book closed and threw it across the room. It hit the wall with a loud thud before splaying it's pages on the ground.

I was out of my seat in one fluid move, my chair falling to the floor as I pulled Bella from her chair and encased her sobbing body in my arms. "Bella, it'll be okay. He's locked up, and I won't ever choose someone over you. I'll never leave you, I love you. More than you know, I love you."

* * *

**A/N: So how was it for you? (---that's what he said) sorry I couldn't help myself, hehehe  
**

**Have you ever pulled a canon Edward and watched someone sleep? And do you find that creepy?**

**Also, I've started reading The Diner by Jessypt ---on my favs list. You should so check it out, it's a good mix of intrigue, frosting, Edward, a kitchen, UST and cupcake hilarity.  
**


	29. Traces of Faith

**A/N: Hey all, here's the chap...I really hope you like it, I'm feeling a bit unsure on it. Thanks to Char for being the beta fish and to SM for creating these characters for me to play with. :)**

**AST is super close to hitting the 1k review mark--if I hit it with this chapter I will take all the reviewers for this chap and do a random pick for three of y'all. Those three people will have a chance to tell me something they'd like to see in the epilogue or as an outtake!**

**Speaking of outtakes, I've signed up for the Fandom Gives Back. So check me out if you're interested. And if you wanna chat with me, check me out on twitter il_bel_mondo**

_She flipped over the book to see the cover and whispered the name, "Death of a Poet."_

_I angled myself to see it as well. It was a book on the theories of Sappho's death. No one really knew how or when she died, but there had been tons of speculation. At the binding of the book, little red tabs poked out where he had marked something for her to read._

_She just sat and stared at the book for several minutes before turning to me--tears were brimming in her eyes--and offered me the book. I squeezed her hand slightly and leaned in to kiss her forehead before taking the offered warning._

_I read the passage out to her. In summary, it spoke about how Sappho was believed to have had men and women lovers as well as a husband and child. This particular theory claimed that Sappho's life had been robbed of her by the spouse of one of her lovers. That her death had been born out of jealousy and rage. There was a quote written in at the end._

_"No lover, if he be of good faith, and sincere, will deny he would prefer to see his mistress dead than unfaithful.__" --__Marquis De Sade _

_Scrawled under that was a short message. "A wise man, I think, but I would prefer my lover's mistress' death above my lover's." A chill ran through my body and Bella's complexion paled. I flipped frantically to the next tab._

_The next was how some believed that Sappho had committed suicide at the unrequited love of a ferryman. He had turned her away for the love of his spouse, and in response, she threw herself off of a cliff. The next tab also dealt with murder after being outcast by those Sappho thought had loved her. I slammed the book closed and threw it across the room. It hit the wall with a loud thud before splaying it's pages on the ground._

_I was out of my seat in one fluid move, my chair falling to the floor as I pulled Bella from her chair and encased her sobbing body in my arms. "Bella, it'll be okay. He's locked up, and I won't ever choose someone over you. I'll never leave you, I love you. More than you know, I love you."  
_

**2 WEEKS LATER**

BPOV

The beeping of Edward's morning alarm woke me up...him, though, not so much. In the past month or so, I'd noticed that _I_ was his morning alarm. I gave his shoulder a hard nudge and heard the resulting grumble of incoherent words stream from his barely parted lips. _Oh God, how I still loved those lips._

After two more shoulder/chest pushes, Edward cocked a half smile and rolled out of the bed with his eyes still closed. "I'll just sleep walk my way to the shower. You joining me?" The half smile turned full blown sexy smirk. "I'll help you get ready for today."

I grinned and winked at him. The Sex God at my beck and call...who would've thought? _Was I ready for today?_ Yes, I could do this. I needed to do this. Since the whole debacle that was Valentine's Day, Charlie had talked with Renee and headed home--only after promising to check in more often--I'd gone back to work at the coffee house, and Edward and I had gotten more ensnared in each other.

Laurent had gone before the Grand jury and opted to speak on his own behalf. His speech got him indicted on several felony charges. Which brought me back to the realization of what today was: the first day of pre-trial motions. Since Laurent's departure from the teaching staff, I now had Monday mornings free. And for the next however long, I'd be spending it in courtrooms or a lawyer's office. The University--in light of their professor's behavior--gave auto passing grades to myself, Edward, and Charlotte. Then, they excused the rest of the class until they could find a replacement for the course.

Edward popped his head out of the slighted door just then. "Hey sleepy-head, time to get up and get ready."

I threw the covers off me and exhaled a cleansing breath. Yes, today was the day, and I could so do this.

The shower was running in the bathroom, the water tapping on the wall and steam rolling under the door jamb. Suddenly, all traces of Laurent in my thoughts vanished. Naked, wet, toned Edward literally frolicked through my head, plucking out the foul thought like fucking Gerber daisies. In response--as a thanks, of course--I wanted to do dirty things to him in the mist of humid air surrounding him.

Edward's silhouette was a blurry outline on the shower curtain. The rustle of plastic alerted him of my presence, and a sweet, sexy smile was his greeting. Stepping behind him, out of the stream of water, the pellets of water ricocheted off his shoulders and neck and onto my hair and face. Then, my body went on auto-pilot. We had gotten so comfortable, so familiar with the other's body that we responded without a second thought.

My arms wrapped around his hips, my breasts pressing into his slick back, where I placed thoughtful warm kisses over his exposed flesh. He had this small freckle that stood solitary on his left shoulder blade, I kissed around it and traced my tongue along the dip in his back. His muscles flexed at the feel of my mouth causing goosebumps to run up my arms and legs. I wanted him so badly.

I let one of my hands leave the flatness of his stomach and drift down until I felt his shaft twitch under my fingertips. Slowly, using the water as lubrication, I began to stroke him. I buried my nose along his spine and breathed out my need over his skin, his head falling back and resting atop mine. Feeling frisky, because Edward was moaning my name loudly, I bit his back playfully.

"Fuck, Bella," he rasped. "You have to stop." My hand stuttered in its fluid movement at the impact of his words.

"Wh-why, what's wrong?" My cheeks flushed, the heat matched by the water's temperature.

He spun in my stilled arms, "Nothing, Bella, nothing's wrong. I just won't last much longer if you keep touching me that way." I tried not to smile and keep the fake pout in place, but it didn't work. I giggled and then smiled against Edward's lips as he pressed them into mine.

"I love you," I breathed out in a contented sigh. And with those three little words, Edward pushed my back against the tiled wall, his hands groping along my hips as he ground his cock into me. His mouth was a damned God send; I had been right that first glance I'd had of him so many months ago. The crazy sex hair was even better after running my hands through it during a fuck session, and those lips...GAH...those lips.

My body shuddered under the skillful motions of his tongue on my earlobe and neck. I knew what he was waiting for. We'd discussed our favorite bedroom tendencies before, and, well...he loved it when I begged.

"Edward?" I moaned, and his eyes shot to my face. He knew the tone I was using. A sly smile formed on his lips.

"Yes, Bella?" He drawled out.

But as soon as I opened my mouth--about to plead for him--a gaspy, girly, horror movie scream erupted instead. And it hadn't come from my throat. Edward's eye were wide, and his mouth was still open, a perfect "O" still rounding his lips. The water had gone freezing, like we were fooling around outside in the chilly Washington air.

He shut off the stream of frost that was slamming into us and then spun back to me. But the cluster-fuck continued, I tried to step out of the shower the same time that he spun, and we collided haphazardly, leaving us a tangled mass of cold, aroused, and wet extremities on the floor. The resulting quiet awkwardness made me burst into laughter. I couldn't help myself.

"You think that's funny, Swan?" I giggled again, nodding and knocking my head on the floor in the process. "Oh, graceful Swan, how can you mock me after I carried you home to keep you from having a drunk walking accident? Those poor other pedestrians. What would have happened if I hadn't been there?"

I bit my bottom lip and sucked it into my mouth in a vain attempt to stifle my chuckles. This was the first time he'd ever brought up that night. "Oh, yes, my savior!" I exclaimed loudly before I pounced on top of him and began to cover his face with grateful kisses. Silly, over-acted pecks turned long, sweet and powerful. His tongue poked out his mouth and reached into mine, the tip flicking along my top teeth.

His straining dick poked the underside of my thigh. I shifted and found myself hovering over him, teasing him him with small, slow movements, never letting myself get to where his hands on my hips were trying to direct me. He finally gave up his failed navigation--a toddler-sized pout on his pretty face. I winked and then slammed my pussy down around him. Swear to God, I thought his eyes bugged out of his head so far that I might get popped in the chin.

The veins in his neck made an appearance against the taut skin there. I started slowly, rhythmically moving on top of him. The wonderful, stretching sensation that came with our love making always astounded me and caused me to start taking short gasping breaths of air.

With each exhale, I lowered myself on him, the rapid pulsing of my heart beating felt in the walls of my vagina as I clenched around him. I had a sudden vision of running, inhale through your mouth exhale through your nose...inhale slide to the tip, exhale moan and take it all in. My palms shifted their hold on his shoulders, trying to keep some sort of control over my body. The quivery feeling started at my toes and climbed up my legs and through my body.

I looked down at Edward and saw that his eyes were sealed shut, his head tilted back and his bottom lip was being strangled by his teeth. The rush of white and red in his lips made me yearn for his teeth to press into my neck. My eyes shut involuntarily as thoughts of Edward marking me made my body begin the familiar convulsions around his long, erect cock...buried deeply inside me. My hip ground into his, pushing him further inside.

We lay, still connected, half on the bathroom rug, half on the cold floor heaving out heaving breaths. Edward's hand ran up and down my back lovingly, the other rubbing soft, soothing circles on my scalp. I couldn't help but smile when he whispered to me. "Bella, I love you so much. More than you could ever know."

Nervously, I stood in the hallway of the courthouse. Just beyond the doors ahead would be Laurent. Instinctively, my arms wrapped around my middle, and my body began to sway softly. The comfort I was hoping for didn't come, at least not then. It wasn't until Edward walked up and calmly grabbed one of my hands and laced his fingers through mine that I finally calmed down.

"It'll be okay, Bella, I'm here with you." His reassurance was kind but not completely healing. There was this strange innate fear that Professor Laurent would get free, or worse, jump up from his seat and attack me. "Bella, I promise I'll keep you safe." Edward stepped into my line of vision, blocking the sight of the double doors to the courtroom.

And he was right. We went in and found the seats that the prosecutor asked us to sit in. Laurent was led in and seated at the defense's table. A court officer stood behind him, essentially cutting off any line of sight he'd have to me and Edward. In the back of my head, I wondered if the judge had shared my concerns and placed the officer there purposely.

The bailiff entered and did his song and dance. We all stood and then sat as the judge took her place. She addressed the whole room, explaining that interruptions and outbursts would not be tolerated.

"Call the first case," she ordered.

A man's voice spoke clearly. "The case is The State of Washington versus Jacques Laurent. Charge of felony, stalking, harassment, vandalism, breaking and entering, and attempted assault." I released the air I'd been holding in my lungs when I heard exactly what they were charging him with.

The judge's voice disrupted my thought processing. "Okay, attorneys, I'm only here to hear pre-trial motions. A verdict will not be decided today, so please no bolstering for the court." The prosecutor nodded, and the defense lawyer seemed to sag a bit in is chair. But, evidently, that had only been for show.

The man shot out of his chair and started to do something Renee called 'playing preacher.' His voice rose and fell in an odd cadence that some nouveau poets used...it drove me nuts and left me close to the point of snapping my fingers after one of his rants. He kept blabbering on without really saying anything. Well, that was until the loud banging of a gavel cut him short.

"I. Said. No. Bolstering." It was all that needed to be said. He apologized then changed his strategy.

"If it pleases the court, I'd like to submit a motion to dismiss the charges." He raised a stack of papers, and the bailiff crossed to take them from his hands.

The judge looked over the first page for a moment before clearing her throat. "I've read the charges and the indictment proceeding, which as you know includes your client's testimony already entered into evidence." She paused and flipped a page. "So, let's cut to the chase, shall we? Do you have any evidence to show or an argument that would lead to a charge dismissal?" The attorney fiddled with some paperwork at his table and didn't immediately respond. "With your silence comes your answer, sir," she stated firmly.

"I don't like to be toyed with, and I adamantly explained and outlined the rules of my court to both sides before. Do not flood my desk with mundane appeals loaded with verse after verse of legal context that will not do anything for your case." She quirked her head to the side as she flipped yet another page of his motion and looked to the prosecutor's table. As if on cue, he rose, buttoned his jacket and stepped forward.

"I object to hearing a dismissal motion, the defendant openly confessed to all of the crimes charged and even professed to have had wanted to do further harm to one of the victims of the case. I ask the judge to afford him his constitutional right to a quick and speedy trial--as the state is prepared to go forth in seeking justice for his wrong doing."

With a brief look of consideration, she nodded and spoke. "It's so ordered. The trial is scheduled to start a week from Wednesday. Any and all pre-trial motions will be on my desk no later than Friday. Have a nice day gentlemen. Call the next case." She turned and addressed her court officer after dismissing the attorneys with a wave of her hand. The defense lawyer stood open-mouthed, confused and red in the face, while the state's lawyer stood, packed his things and walked to us...just another Monday in court written all over his face.

"That's it for today, guys. I'll give you a call later this week to discuss anything further and to set up a time to talk to you about the trial." With that, he shook Edward's hand patted my shoulder and left. All in all, it went by in a blur. I could only hope that the trial would do much of the same, but the unease in my stomach told me not to be so hopeful.

Edward shook my leg, his hand resting on my knee, trying to wake me from the impromptu nap I'd taken on the way home from the courthouse. I obviously hadn't realized how tired I'd become lately. Too much stress was all I could think to attribute to it. Just too much. I glanced from his face to the dashboard and saw that it was after lunch.

"Bella, do you want me to stay home with you? We could just lay in bed and hide in our room all day." His voice was full of concern and sympathy.

"No, I'm tired of hiding away. I have to try and get back to the semi-normal life I had here." Flashbacks of cowering in my mom's house after the whole situation with Mike blazed in my head. "You go do what you have to. I'll hang out with Ali. She's been pestering me into shopping. I may be tired enough to give in." Edward gasped in mock horror and then pressed his hand to my forehead.

"Nope, no fever. But, are you sure you're okay? Shopping with Alice and Charlotte without trying to resist...I don't know Bella, you could be having PTSD." I laughed and punched him softly on the shoulder.

I leaned in and kissed his mouth firmly before getting out of the car. He rolled the window down, asking once more if he should stay, but I told him it would be okay. This was Emmett's last year here, and Edward was the current vice president, so he would most likely be taking over Emmett's role at the fraternity. They had the upcoming end of year invite and other house matters to decide on.

Plus, I think he really needed a break from the whole 'both my girl and I have been stalked by crazies.' That, and Alice had been dropping hints about needing some girlfriend time. I had to remember that our trio --Alice, Charlotte and I--were basically the others only female friends. Peter had gone back to Texas, alone, and Charlotte had been in a sulky mood. I hadn't been a very good friend in the wake of my own shit. I aimed to resolve that today.

Throwing my shoulders back and keeping my chin up, I walked into the apartment, marched in the living room, and looked my two friends dead on and said something I thought I never would. "Ladddiiieeesss." They both stared at me. "Let's go shopping. I need shit to wear to court and a frappaccino." Starbucks always made everything better.

They stood up quicker than if their red soled Louboutins had caught on fire. Their heads whipped back and forth between one other and me, a perpetual state of shock in place. "Did she?" Alice started.

"I think she did." Charlotte answered, eyes wide in fascination. They looked to be studying me like a lab rat. "Wow, Bella, I think the stress has gotten to you."

"Ha ha, very funny. Are we going shopping or not? Either way, I still need a caffeine drink." I placed my hand on my hip and glared at the two girls I loved. Faster than I thought possible, they had a arm looped through each of mine and were half-dragging me out the front door.

"We'll have to hurry before she changes her mind about this," Charlotte spoke, her voice accented with her Texas twang.

"Yes, but I'm so excited. So many stores got new shipments in this morning." I held back the groan that threatened to escape and plastered a smile to my face.

"Can't wait, but coffee first," I uttered through the clenched, beauty-queen smile.

I knew something was amiss when I was handed a venti java chip frap and a slice of coffee cake. Well, that and the evil glint In Alice's eye told me we were not going to a store--with a fresh shipment--for courtroom clothes.

We walked happily down the Ave and came to a stop in front of, what appeared to be, an empty store. The windows were blacked out and there was no signage stating what we were staring at. Alice just smiled widely at us. "Bella, don't be mad okay?"

She didn't even give me a chance to respond, just pushed open the door and waltzed in. I was about to stop her and ask why we were entering a empty space when I took half a step in and stopped. And by stopped, I mean stopped moving, breathing, time, and even thinking straight. Everything just stopped. Alice had found her wonderland.

There was a crew of sales people standing just inside, ready to fill her beck and call. The creme colored walls had tiny gold and pink accents. Under my feet was a plush carpet that my shoes sank into. And the reason we were here...there were three racks about four feet behind Ali's 'crew'.

I had no idea what was on the racks, though. Everything was tucked neatly inside of white garment bags, and stacked in tidy rows underneath were shoe boxes.

"Ms. Cullen, we have everything ready for you," a dark haired woman of about forty spoke up. A pleased smile lit up Alice's face, and the saleswoman--feeling proud, I assume--spoke again. "The owner sends her regards and an early gift for you."

Our gaze followed the direction of her outstretched finger. Next to a plump, ivory sofa was a glass table covered in black velvet-covered rectangles, filled with sparkling, glorious trinkets. Trinkets was a huge understatement. Extravagant jewelry was more accurate but also more daunting._ Let's stick with trinkets or flashy baubles._

Shit, my internal voice had been MIA since Valentine's night, and now she came back sounding like a fifty-year-old woman, talking about costume jewelry. _Fuck you._ Now that was more like it. I eased my jacket off and gave it to the waiting hand reaching for it. Charlotte studied the whole space, top to bottom, before turning to our short friend.

"Is this what I think _it_ is?" She posed it as a question, but it required no answer. "Nice, my mother planned the same type of thing for me...whenever the situation will arise." I was so lost that I almost didn't feel left out by their mutual knowledge. Almost.

"Fuck, could someone please clue me in. I don't speak monetarily fortunate." The sales girl closest to us flinched, but Char and Ali just chuckled.

"Sweet Jesus, Bells, stop scaring the staff. And damn you for making me lose the bet." Alice giggled more and put her hand palm up while Charlotte slapped a twenty into it. "I bet Alice when we came here that you'd bail, running and cursing from the store. But solitary vulgarity is not a game winner, darlin'."

Alice took pity on me--finally-- and patted the sofa beside her. "This, my dearest friend, is wedding prep." I opened my mouth but Ali was in full fashion mode. "Each one of us has a rack and two 'fitters'. Before you ask, a fitter does just that. Makes sure your dress fits. You and Char are my only girlfriends, and you can't say no, maid-of-honor."

Damn, damn, fuck it all to hell. She explained, referenced, complimented and guilted all in one speech. _Sometimes I hate that she's this good_. I had absolutely no argument. So, I decided to divert attention from my shocked expression.

"Char, what do you mean by 'whenever the situation will arise'?" This only made Alice break into laughter again.

"Shut it pixie stick," Charlotte sneered. "Well, pumpkin, I sent Peter back to Texas...he was not pleased. But we've talked, and I think we're in a better place than before. So, my mom has a whole wedding company on retainer the moment I say I'm coming home."

"Can't you picture it, Bella? Lace and ruffles, parasols, and southern gentlemen." Alice bounced on the sofa, making me sway with her movements.

"Silly woman, it's a wedding not Gone With The Wind," Charlotte answered for me before turning a sugary sweet smile on a staff member and asking, "Darlin', what have you got to drink?"

We parted ways into separate fitting rooms, mine the size of my and Edward's whole bedroom, with our two 'fitters' in tow. Lucky for me, Alice had bought enough clothing for me that the dress I liked out of the five options she gave fit perfectly. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline, an empire waist, and a flowing skirt that hit the rise of my foot. The toe of the strappy, low-heeled shoe peeked out just enough to showcase the design.

My fitter told me that they would dye it to match the dress and that Alice had already picked out my accessories. Evidently, Alice had chosen right on for Charlotte as well. The dark haired beauty was seated at the sofa with a glass of champagne in her hand. I watched momentarily as she swirled the liquid just enough to see opaque bubbles float to the top.

I took a seat next to her and leaned into her. "So, Dixie, are you really better with Peter?"

"Did my bubble watching give me away?" She pouted and glared at the champagne flute. "We really are better, now that he's not being overbearing and in my face. I told him that we needed to start fresh. I need to fall in love with him again and know that he loves me...for me. I don't wanna be some carbon copy Stepford wife." Her hands animated motion almost caused her glass to spill over, but she managed, somehow.

"Do you love him?" She nodded, and I knew she did, because I's never seen her tolerate someone's bad behavior like she did his. "Then, if you want it to work, it will, but he has to want it, too."

Her eyes moistened, and before she could break the dam free, Alice's changing room door opened. Instead of overwhelming tears, there was a collective gasp. Jasper was going to lose his shit when he saw her.

Her face and the dress she wore made her have a happy glow, like she was almost floating. The silk was tinted a shade darker than white, but the material had such a sheen that you really couldn't pinpoint the color. It was a halter style dress, her shoulders bare and a clasp at the back of her neck. When she spun, to happily show off the bead work and stitching at the clasp, we saw that it was backless.

Alice's creamy skin mixed well with the silk, lace, and stitch work. _Listen to me, I sound like a freaking fashion editor._ The skirt was full but not overly--like a princess or anything--but Alice also made sure that it wasn't fitted. I knew one of her rules was if you go a bit risky on top, the bottom should be elegant and sophisticated or sweet and innocent.

Her hair was pushed behind her ear and a few gorgeous pins held it in place. The floor length veil trailed behind her, her face fresh and free of any barrier.

"Oh, Alice," I gushed. "You're the epitome of a beautiful bride." Charlotte agreed and followed when I crossed over to her. She straightened the veil and toyed with Alice's hair as I tried to hug her without wrinkling her. She pulled me in hard and laughed at my timidness.

"Bella, I love you so much. Thanks for being my friend." I looked at her in awe. This was her time, and she was thanking me. I did the only mature thing I could think of. I began to cry and then squealed, "You're getting married!"

EPOV

_Just drive away, Cullen, you can't hover over her forever._ My internal asshole kept repeating as I clutched tightly at the steering wheel. I wanted to go and see Emmett but not at the price of leaving Bella alone. But alone was a relative term. She'd have two bodyguards anyone would be foolish to mess with. _Hell, I don't want to get in between Charlotte, Alice and a shopping trip with Bella. _

I peered down at the white and red tinge surrounding my knuckles and knew that eventually she would have to go somewhere without me. So, I utilized one of my twin's techniques...deep breath in, eyes closed and count to ten. Amazingly, that shit worked. I could feel some of the tension easing away--not all of it but enough for me to be able to drive away.

The fraternity house loomed ahead of me. I knew what Emmett was going to ask me today. He wanted me to take his place as president. After James and his group had been weeded out, there were a bunch of underclassmen and soon to be fellow seniors that were confused and kind of lost without the camaraderie that used to be firmly in place.

A group of guys walked out the front door and paused, straining to see who was parked outside. Once they saw it was me, they all smiled and gave the typical 'guy wave' --a single flick of the wrist.

Before I could contemplate leaving again, my phone beeped with a text message.

_Edwina, stop being such a pansy and get your pretty ass outta the car. ~Emmett_

I winced and thought how great it was to have an older brother. _Yes, a lifetime of teasing and torture. _I shook my head free of the disturbing thought of Christmas gifts addressed to Edwina, cards, invitations, and thought of the gifts and future comments.

One more counting exercise and I was out of the car. And with each step away from the car came the unease and wondering about where and what Bella was doing or if it was too much too soon. Refusing to dwell on it and knowing that she was okay--Laurent was, after all, in jail--I opened the front door and headed toward the sitting room.

"Aren't you just a vision?" My brother's booming voice echoed off the walls. "That shirt really brings out your eyes." He proceeded to bat his eyes at me in total fifth grade fashion.

"Shut it, Emmy bear," I shot out with mom's nickname for him. "I'm sure mom could send me Mr. Bobo if I told her you needed him," I added, referring to the teddy-bear Em had slept with until he left for college. Evidently, the memory of mom offering to pack it with his stuff when he left home was enough to making his vocal cords clamp down.

I took a seat on the couch and watched as he smiled at me. "Good one, baby brother, but you leave Mr. Bobo out of this." I cut off the laughter that threatened to bubble free--his face was ridiculously serious while saying those words--and simply nodded my agreement.

As I assumed, he asked me about taking his position in running the house next year. Bella and I had already talked about this, and we both agreed.

"I'll do it, but I won't be staying here in the house. I need to be with Bella, but this house needs to have someone who won't hesitate to tell them when they're wrong. And after you leave, I'm afraid there aren't too many guys here that would." I gave him the answer Bella had given me. She was worried about the behavior she had witnessed first hand from James--as well as others--at the tavern.

"That's what I wanted to hear, which brings me to the last party before summer starts."

"I've thought some on this, with Ali's help, and I was thinking of inviting the campus tour kids to our end of year bash. Give them a taste of the fraternity life and then show them what else we do." Our house was big on volunteer and other philanthropic things. "An outgoing football star, who was a good student and a house president is a great thing to entice them our way," I added to soothe over the Bobo comment.

He smiled at my semi-apology. "Oh yes, and showing them that the incoming president is so good looking that girls and guys want him won't hurt either." I tossed the small pillow next to me at him.

"Seriously, Edward, how are you and Bella?"

My eyes shot down to my hands, which were currently strangling each other. "Good. She's not having nightmares--as much--and she went out today with Ali and Charlotte." I cast my gaze up to him, and his face was all concerned protector. "Really, Em, we're doing better. The pre-trial stuff was this morning, and the judge wants to start it soon. So, hopefully, we can start to build past this."

"You really love her, don't you?" was his soft reply.

"More than I could even explain. I never felt this with Tanya at anytime," I spoke quietly, revealing how inexperienced in love I actually was.

"That's how it's supposed to feel, Edward. Like she's your everything and no one before her could compare. It's a good thing." He touched my shoulder...then punched it. "Enough emotion shit, let's get to work on the party." That was the end of serious conversation.

We discussed themes and coordinating with the sister sorority to include as many new prospects as possible. All in all, it was really productive and helped keep my mind from focusing on everything that could go wrong with Bella shopping without me--or armed security.

Jasper called just as we were finishing up and told us that he'd invited the girls to the bar tonight. I took the opportunity to plan out something special for Bella. Jasper was all too happy to help, especially after the engagement ring situation.

I told Emmett what I was planning, and he called one of our brother's and asked him to help me out. The rest of my afternoon was spent in full on tactical mode. I wanted to show Bella exactly how I felt and what she meant to me. Ali was the one person with Bella that I needed to clue in; I wanted to be positive that it wouldn't be too much.

Of course, knowing Alice, nothing was ever too much. She promised to keep Bella busy and occupied until it was time for all of us to meet at Jasper's bar. It wouldn't give me long to do what I wanted, but hopefully, I could pull it off.

The first place I went was the apartment. With how short of time I would be, I wanted to get dressed now. Next, I met up with Emmett and our frat brother in the quad. _You can do this, Cullen, show her what she makes you feel._

**BPOV**

After gawking and fawning over Alice in her wedding dress, the rest of the shopping trip passed by in a hurried frenzy. The girls led me on--what I'd call--a tour of retail in the greater Seattle area. _Shit, they could sell tickets to this and make tons of cash off wealthy wannabe fashionistas._

I was amusing myself with my internal mumblings so much so that I ran right into Alice--well, walked over was a better description. And surprisingly, her brute strength held us both upright. But, with me literally hanging onto Alice's back, Charlotte was in a fit of her girlish giggles.

"Alice, I didn't know you were doing a full service shopping trip. When's my turn for a break off my feet?" Charlotte's arms were wrapped around her middle in an over-animated gesture, her shopping bags strewn about her feet on the sidewalk and passers by giving our trio awkward looks.

"Dixie, if anyone is carrying someone, it'll be you hauling me." Alice poked her finger at the tall beauty's face. I found this as the perfect opportunity for an excuse.

"Now that you mention it...my feet are starting to hurt a bit." To which I got stern stares and a comeback--in unison.

"Rookie." They eyed each other and smiled in satisfaction of actually having agreed. Then, the two looked at the bags on the sidewalk, linked arms all Laverene & Shirley-esque and left me to follow behind toting the fashion must haves.

"C'mon, you guys really expect me to carry all this?" I called out and got some answer about being the first to complain.. "Bitches," I grumbled after lugging up the scattered loot, each packaged in pretty tissue paper and tucked neatly at the bottom of a over-sized gift sack.

They took a few more steps before peering over a collective shoulder--as their's were pressed together-- and then rushing back to grab their shit outta my hands. "Silly Bella, we wouldn't do that to you." _Yeah right, that look in your eye says something totally different._ After everything had been handed back, they looked across the street at a tiny boutique flaunting name brands on a dime.

As Char tackled a rack full of dresses and Ali headed straight to the sales counter for assistance, I sat on a cute bench near the front door. This whole day--how light I felt and the shopping--had been reminiscent of that first shopping trip with Charlotte...not to mention my first fashion 'class' at the hands of Alice.

I remembered Charlotte being introduced to me in the midst of my having a conversation with school supplies and then nearly laughing at my meek wardrobe but not before completely mapping out a new one in her head. And then, the after effects--Alice making me learn designers, cuts, materials, and lines--as in spring, summer, and fall.

As if my memory were coming to life, I heard. "Hey there, sister, I knew the charm bracelet would look fab." Kevin--the chubster in girl jeans from the great vintage rock boutique--was an apparition come to life, speaking to me.

Squeals and shrieks erupted when Alice and Char caught sight of him. Fast talking and elaborate hand gestures would have warned anyone to keep a five foot clear radius. It just wasn't safe to get close--lest you got smacked with a flailing arm or a gesticulating shoe in palm. I was really happy, and in that moment, it hit me. I. Was. Happy.

That thought alone was all it took to send me into tears.

"Oh, sugar, what's wrong?" Char patted my shoulder, her eyes sad and concerned, while the other two stared at me thoughtfully--all waiting to hear.

"I'm happy." I said it as if it were the most perplex idea. "Just, it's the first time that I'm worry-free, burden-free happy," I gushed. "I have my best friends and a great boyfriend," I spilled and after a 'look' from Kevin I added, "And the best personal shoppers all in my life right now. No stalkers, crazy ex-boyfriends, or stupid co-workers. I'm just so happy."

It was an official 'aww' moment as they encased me in a huge group hug. Alice whispered in my ear, "You deserve that peace, Bella, don't doubt that." I broke the hug after that--embarrassed by the show of emotion--and took a moment to dry my eyes and put on the happy face. Or play the part, like Ang used to tell me.

My phone chirped with my dad's ring tone, "Bad Boys." _Cliche, I know, but oh so appropriate._ I told my group that I was stepping into a dressing room to take the call and then disappeared from sight.

"Hey Dad," I tried answering brightly, but there was a residual quiver in my voice from my happy cry.

"Bella?" He sounded worried, and before I could calm him, he went into dad mode. "Bella, are you okay? What happened? Baby, do you need me to come back there?"

"Dad, dad, DAD!" I finally raised my voice up enough for him to hear above his overprotective rant. "I'm fine, happy even. Nothing is wrong, and no, you don't need to head back just yet." I could hear the breath leave his lungs and the distinct sound of his keys dropping back in the bowl I knew he kept near his front door. "I was actually going to call you today."

"Oh yeah, what's up?" I knew that he already knew all the details about the case and today's hearing--cops talk. But I decided to play along.

"Edward and I went to the pre-trial stuff today. The trial starts in just over a week," I explained to him.

"Great, that's quick, and that's good news for the prosecution. I'll be up there Tuesday night so I can go to court with you in the morning." _AHA, got you._ I smiled widely at the thought of my dad and how much he loved me.

"Thanks, dad, I'm so glad you'll be here with me." His quiet response was all I needed to know. Never overly affectionate, I knew that Charlie was having a hard time trying to reply. "It's okay, you don't have to say anything...I just...well...like I said, thanks."

"Bells, anytime. Anything for you," he spoke in a soft, measured tone. "I'll see you Tuesday night. Love you, kid." With another smile and nod he couldn't see, I told him I loved him as well and hung the phone up.

As soon as the back light on my phone's screen left the call, I saw that it was almost time for us to meet up at The Cold Ones. I hurried out of the confines of the dressing room and saw the girls were already checking out--with my stuff in hand as well.

Alice turned around when I made my noisy entrance and smirked. "Don't argue, consider this a Happy Happy Day present."

Yes, Happy Happy Day.

Beer in hand, leaning back in the chair, and chatting about summer plans was easy. Everyone was excited for the two month break and the things they had planned out. Charlotte was heading to Texas for a two week make up session with Peter and to visit with her folks. Alice and Jasper were also heading to Texas to see his family. Alice had offered to include his mother on their wedding plans.

A New Year's wedding--true to form--Alice wanted the biggest party of the year for her affair. No one there would be counting down to midnight, she nicknamed it the "countdown to nuptials". Emmett and Rose were staying put and spending an event free summer together before their head first jump into the land of employment.

As for me and Edward, well, I had to work to pay for my next year's tuition, and well, we had the trial to deal with. Everyone promised they'd be back to support us through out it all and for their to be scheduled subpoena times for testimony. So, we planned--I mean, Edward planned--several short weekend trips all within driving distance.

We were so involved in each other and trying to just hang out that no one in our group notice the lights dim and the music cut off until Jasper excused himself from the table and hopped up on stage. "Welcome to The Cold Ones. As you all know, it's open mic night." The cheers and applause mounted from around us. "So, let's get the night started with Mary, who's going to sing a song she wrote."

There was clapping again as the small round girl stepped to the microphone. When she started to sing, I realized I couldn't decipher her words, but their sound was melancholy and soulful. It was the type of song you hears in the background of every great romantic comedy when the two leads realized they loved each other.

I nuzzled Edward's neck with my nose and breathed him in. My mind flashed back to the night at the Blue Moon Tavern when he'd overheard me gushing about him to Ang. I couldn't have been more mortified, but it was also the best night ever. If he hadn't heard me and I hadn't blew him off, he wouldn't have worked so hard to gain my trust, and I wouldn't have given him a second chance.

Knowing now that he loved me, and I him, made me want to grin and daydream all evening. And even with us living together and basically being inseparable, it didn't change the way he made my body react with a single glance or the run of a hand through his hair.

For the umpteenth time today, I was brought out of my fantasizing by someone speaking to me. Not just speaking, oh God. Jasper had the light on me and was on stage asking me to come up. _I'm gonna kick him with his own shit kickers after this. _I vented while turning a lovely shade of red. I threw back my beer to hide my blush and jumped up from my chair.

Before turning to leave, I opted to kiss Edward on his neck and coo into his ear. "For you, Edward."

The DJ was ready to punch in whatever song I had chosen, but for a change of pace, I asked him for some mellow acoustical shit. _Tonight was all me, speaking to Edward. _The smooth jazz sounds of a saxophone filled the club.

"Your touch is exquisite, elicit...my body becomes willing, complicit," I paused my speech and caught his eye. I wanted to make sure I had his full attention. "You will me on digit by digit."

My hand wrapped around the stand, finger by finger. An excited hush took over the crowd. "Each stroke an acquiescence, a delighted enticement of pleasure's erection." I heard a low-keyed whistle and a round of 'hush' spout up. "It's my nonsensical words that become moan's conception."

The music picked up to a slightly faster pace as a bass drum entered the mix. "A sensual vibe flows, building momentum." I took the cadence of the instruments. "An erratic pace and stamina's resilience...heat rising; fanning a torch within us."

Edward's mouth was a wide "O," and his eyes twinkled in the dim night life lighting. Mine closed as the poem built. "Hands searching, mapping out plains and valleys. My body is yours, my passage your alley...And your mouth, the devil devours me."

As a horn blared and the drums pounded, my heart raced with the exhilaration of being on stage and professing my inner perv on the subject: Edward freaking Cullen. "Explosions ignite as you breath in my sighs...As the heart slows, the beat is keeping time...Love overflows as lives intertwine." I breathed as my mind settled on the words for the next line.

"Hands locked in unity, pacing the haze of sublime." _Did I just fucking say that out loud? _Why yes I did. But I didn't have time to feel queasy over my statement, the bar exploded, the applause nearly deafening as I searched the table for my love.

But he wasn't there. My brain started reeling, and I was instantly fearful I'd scared him off.

"Bella." His voice, I heard his voice, only amplified and in surround sound. My body turned toward the source, and I saw my Edward, standing on stage behind me, a microphone planted in his palm. I was shocked and elated. Aroused was more like it, but hey, we were in public. The only other thing he said was, "For you, Bella," before Emmett stepped behind me and placed a chair for me to sit...center fucking stage.

I sat and thought how I should close my mouth. Everyone was staring at us. My soul acoustics stopped, and the look I got from the DJ was pure mischievousness. I checked Jasper, and it was there, too--that little boy 'I got away with something" look. I had been set up, and what a perfect thing it was.

An intro queued up, and it was something I easily recognized...something Edward added on his list after that horrid night where we had spoken our I love you's. Laurent had tried to steal that away from us, but he'd only succeeded in strengthening us and our bond. And now, hearing a song we'd made love to, gave me all the butterflies a girl could want.

Just as I expected John Hiatt's voice to start the lyrics to "Have a Little Faith In Me" the music stopped. I closed my eyes before I chanced a look at Edward. The music started again but this time it was live. My eyes popped open, and I saw him sitting at the piano and picking up on the song's intro.

Edward's voice rode the pounding of piano keys, telling the story of our romance. It was how he made me feel, asking me to trust him, love him...to allow him to love me. He sang, his voice wistful and full of emotion. "When the road gets dark and you can no longer see. Just let my love throw a spark, and have a little faith in me."

Tears rolled down my cheeks, and I clutched my hands in a knot at my chest. His words hit so close to what had transpired since we met. "And when the tears you cry are all you can believe, just give these loving arms a try. And have a little faith in me."

He repeated that request again and again, singing in a voice I didn't even know he possessed. "And when your back's against the wall, just turn around and you will see. I will catch, I will catch your fall, baby. Just have a little faith in me."

His gaze was set on me--no one else existed in that moment. The piano's song died out, and Edward almost spoke the last words of the echoing silence surrounding us. "I said, I will hold you up. I will hold you up. Your love gives me strength enough, so have a little faith in me."

I stood from the chair and tentatively stepped across the stage, afraid to break the spell. As I stood, shaking, in front of him, he embraced my waist, pulled me to his lap, and locked us in a sweet, caring kiss.

I knew I loved Edward and that he loved me. I also knew that he would stand beside me through everything that was to come. I had nothing but faith in him**.** Now, I just needed to have a little faith in me.

**What do you think?**

**Spill chickadees, what would you most like to see in the epi for A Silver Tongue? **

**Know that I've have loved meeting new people in this fandom and honestly think I've found some great friends here. I'm stoked by the love and reviews that y'all have gifted to me. Thank you so very much  
**


	30. Passing Days & Timeless Lays

**A/N: Wow, so this is it. I can't believe I finally finished this chap. I must have erased fifteen or so drafts. Sorry it took forever, RL was a bitch along with my failure to like anything I wrote for y'all. I really hope you enjoy where this ended up going.****  
****  
****Much love to everyone that hung through it all, especially my beta lexiecullen17-who talked me away from the delete button a few times. le sigh. I'm working on some new stories for you guys, hopefully you'll check them out.****  
****  
****SM owns Twi.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
**  
conclusion to AST

_It's been two years and fourteen days since Laurent revealed himself as Edward's stalker and my attacker...ironic, huh? Valentine's Day since then has been not only a celebration of love but also a reminder to live every day with the ones you love to the fullest. Now, it's the last day of February and I'm choosing to sit back and look upon the last two years.__  
__  
__  
__Only four months had passed by when June showed up and hurricane Alice had finally hit her level five. The wedding was mere days away and her usual cool, calm, collected self was no were to be found. Her mood had been changing as swiftly as the path of a hurricane. She yelled and screamed at the various vendors then sulked and pouted when one thing wasn't done to her specifications. Charlotte and I worked overtime in the job title: The Soothing of Alice.__  
__  
__The people at the spa knew my voice when I called. Each time it was for a emergency appointment for the bride to be...and even a few for the bridesmaids. I think they even felt sorry for Char and me. Shit, I felt sorry for Char and me.__  
__  
__Alice's therapist had upped her appointments back to once a week. Often times I could hear her counting, under her breath, at each and every wedding related endeavor. The numbers surfacing only after deep breaths were exhaled.__  
__  
_

The wedding ceremony was beautiful. Well, exquisite was more the word I would use. Alice's meticulous yet overbearing behavior had turned everything into a wonderland. Flowers adorned every open surface, and the outdoor ceremony was perfection. Blooms in reds and yellows complemented the wedding ensembles. The golden peach hue of the bridesmaid's dresses and grooms men's vests and bow-ties shone in the sparkling rays of the sun.

Washington's precarious dreary weather had not only bended but completely bowed down to the wants of Alice. I think even the heavens knew how volatile she could be when she didn't get her way. Doctor and Mrs. Carlisle Cullen had red-rimmed eyes and wistful smiles as father gave daughter away. Alice had strode down the aisle, her step careful and full of grace, as her arm looped through her father's, his hand caressing her arm.

Alice had consulted with multiple designers until she'd found the one that would hand-sew the intricate bead work on the dress she'd pictured in her head since she was six. He told her he couldn't even name the length of her train...it wasn't quite a chapel length, but it was close. The gloss of the pearl white silk fabric gave the skirt movement even as she stood still. The corseted bodice was tied tightly in the back, lace and beading etched their way up her curves.

I was amazed by all the work she'd put into everything. And though she'd told me my dress wasn't horrid, I hated being tied into a dress. But, regardless of the beauty of the event, my eyes were glued to the man in the custom-fitted tuxedo across from me.

Edward looked gorgeous. His normally 'handled' hair was gelled and could be featured in a hair care advertisement. I faintly heard the priest's voice as he spoke to Alice and Jasper; my eyes were locked with the twinkling meadow green eyes across from me. It wasn't until I heard the giggling that my trance was broken.

I stared blankly at Alice, who was narrowing her eyes at her twin. "The rings, Edward. Pay attention, you ass." _Shit. _we'd been so wrapped up in each other that he hadn't heard the cue to hand over the rings to Jasper. I had to admit, it was a pretty good feeling knowing that I could make the world fall away for him.

The happy couple exchanged rings and vows, and as the priest announced them "Man and wife," I caught a glimpse and a wink from Edward that I knew all too well. This wedding was about to get interesting. The father of the bride stood and told all the guests to make their way to the bar. The wedding party would be doing photos and then the reception would start.

Pose after pose in the heat of mid-day was getting long. That coupled with the quick, inappropriate touches from Edward were making me twitchy and even more heated. One of the poses was all the groomsmen surrounding the bride. The photographer spoke up, all perky, "Why aren't you all a good looking bunch?"

Charlotte, of course, was the one to respond. "Oh sugar, don't you know it. There are so many spanks in use that we put a BDSM party to shame." And in true reaction, the woman turned beet red, and Emmett started howling with laughter.

"Damn, Char, I told you not to tell anyone," he chuckled.

I just stood there and shook my head. Alice was going to hurt the both of them when they least expected it.

We did a few more cliche poses that Alice insisted upon, before the photographer told the bridal party we could go inside. As fast as we could, Edward and I snuck off in search of a quiet place.

There was a door just off to the left of the entrance way. I dipped behind the door, following Edward. Boxes were stacked all around us, but in my mind that only meant we'd have a little extra leverage. Suddenly, my ass was pressed into said leverage, and my hair was being pushed off my neck. Edward's mouth suckled and nipped at my skin, his hand inching across my back toward the lacing of the dress.

"Hold it, buddy." I spoke up. " This took too long and three people to get me into." I waggled my finger at him like the naughty little boy he was being. I bent and grabbed the hem of my dress, and on the way up, I made sure that my nose and mouth brushed over his very hard cock.

"Shit, Bella." Edward moaned out and tangled his fingers in my hair. With his grip tight on my head, he pulled me to him and forcefully kissed my mouth. My skirt was up around my waist before I knew it, and as soon as Edward ran a free hand over my crotch, I heard him growl. "Bella, where are your panties?"

After I giggled, I whispered in his ear, "I had a feeling we might end up in this position." My lips closed around the lobe of his ear, and as I sucked him into my mouth, I heard the zipper of his trousers and the noise they made as they fell to his feet.

Edward's fingers dug in at my hip, the hardness of his dick pressing into my thigh making me whimper pleadingly. The voices outside the door made me hold in my pleas, biting my lip in the effort. My back arched instead, pushing my pussy closer to his cock.

I heard the stutter of Edward's breath before I felt the heat of it hit my face. Glancing up at his face, I saw his eyes cast downward. "You like to watch?" I whispered coyly, shimmying my hips atop the box I was now perched.

The trademark smirk was the only answer I got before he sheathed himself inside me, his eyes trained solely on the action. My heels hit the back of Edward's thighs repeatedly as he slammed into me. The hurried frantic stroke was that of a man that knew we weren't supposed to be doing what we were, but mother fuck if it wasn't _so_ good.

I could feel him inside me, his erection pulsing between my walls. I was sure my nails would leave impressions on the shoulders of his jacket. My head fell back with a gentle tug of the hand that was still intertwined there. Edward's mouth was at my neck again, his pace becoming erratic and powerful. My breathing was coming in shorter bursts.

The closer together his strokes became, the closer I was to losing it. I slammed my eyes shut and bit into my bottom lip to keep from moaning his name loudly in the confined space. I could feel my muscles tensing in preparation of the orgasm that was going to utilize them all. Our bodies came together with all the force of a car crash.

For fuck's sake, I swore I could hear the fireworks that were exploding behind my eyelids. And that's when I felt the cool mist of liquid landing on me. Just as I was about to ask Edward if he'd lost his fucking mind, I heard another loud pop.

The boxes we were fucking against were apparently the wedding champagne. Of course, the pressure of two bodies slamming into a box had caused a few corks to pop. The closeted room was raining bubbly down on us as we hurried to try and put our clothes back together. As soon as I saw that his pants were zipped and his shirt semi-tucked, I twisted the door knob and nearly fell out of the closet.

Wild eyes of a waiter met mine once I found my footing. Edward was fidgeting behind me, his awkward giggle ringing in my ear. The waiter finally grinned and shouted over his shoulder. "Boss, I found where the staff stored the champagne for the toast." We got a wink before he turned and started waving at other staff to come clean up the mess we'd made.

"Shit, the toast," we said in unison. I grabbed his hand, and we bolted towards the reception area. I didn't even think about how we must look until I saw the faces of our friends-right outside the double doors to the ballroom. "Fuck," I breathed out.

"Wow, Bella, sugar." Charlotte crinkled her nose at me. "It looks like someone got at your hair with a teasing comb." She picked up and dropped a large tangled mass of my hair. I looked down at my now very wrinkled dress and saw that the wet droplets of champagne had soaked into the fabric.

"You know, they're taking pictures and video of the toasts, dance, and cake...you assholes." Alice spat out from behind Charlotte. But as Char side-stepped and Ali got an eye-full of me, she burst into giggles. "OMG, Bella. Just, wow..I hope I look that horrible after one of the nights on my honeymoon."

The rest of the night went smoothly. Only a few people actually commented on Edward's and my disheveled appearance. Alice and her father danced, just after the sweetest picture of a very tall Jasper twirling his bride around the dance floor.

It was, all-in-all, a very romantic day. It made me realize how much I was in love with Edward, and it scared me to think about he and I sharing a day like this in the future.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I was leaving Alice and Jasper's new house to meet up with Edward. Ali had just come home from a three week honeymoon across Europe and wanted to see me. The poor woman squeezed my ribs until I felt like my lungs were about to burst. She and Jasper had hired some movers-aka Emmett's frat brothers-to place all their furniture in their new house while they were gone. Mr and Mrs. Cullen had hired an interior decorator to paint and Alice-ify the place.

Barely two steps out of her new place, my phone sounded with a text message alert.

**B~ you look amazing today. ~ E****  
****  
**I reread the text and then looked up. Standing outside of his car across the street was the love of my life. His hair looked almost luminescent, back-lit by the sun, and his eyes were in a wicked squint. He was dressed in one of his usual outfits, white tee and dark denim jeans. And in true Edward fashion, he looked completely sexual. _Duh, Swan, he is your Sex God.__  
__  
_Each step I took towards him felt like I was floating over the grass, pavement and gravel road. Nothing ever felt so right as when I was with him.

"Figured Ali would have you holed up in there for awhile. Jasper called me when he heard you two wrapping up the tour she gave you of the house," he spoke in a sultry tone. For the three weeks the newlyweds had been gone, we'd holed up in the apartment and hadn't left-except when I had a shift at the coffee house. Charlotte had gone home to Texas after the wedding. She wanted to try and work out her relationship with Peter.

"Really, you two are a sneaky pair. I never know what you guys are up to."

"And if I can help it, you never will," he said and did a really bad impression of an evil villain laugh. "So, Bella, with all the touring and chatter, are you hungry?"

I nodded, and he opened the passenger door for me. God, this man's love was going to be the death of me. Edward's phone was ringing before he even slid into the car. I was sure it was Alice, calling to chastise her brother for waiting for my release. But by the look on his face, it wasn't her.

"The judge is calling everyone to court. The decision is in," he spoke to the closed phone in his palm. "We could let the DA call us back if we don't want to attend."

"Is that what you want?" I asked him, because his face instantly became creased with worry lines. "Because if you do, Edward, that's fine with me."

"I have no problem going. I'm worried about you, Bells." His eyes were still on the cell. "I mean, I know essentially he was stalking me, but you got all the punishment from it. You're the one he went after to get to me."

"Yeah, but I think I need to see what's going to happen," I admitted to the both of us. As much as Laurent terrified me, having Edward by my side when we heard the court's sentence soothed my nerves.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Laurent POV**

The door clanked closed behind me. The metal sound clicking in place would have made a lesser man jump, but I knew I had truth and true love on my side. The jailer informed me that the judge had called me back here...to sit alone in this cell.

A decision had been made.

Unlike most of the men wardrobed in atrocious orange jumpsuits, I refused to pace back and forth across the grungy cement floors. I perched myself as close to the unbreakable window as I could, for I knew what would soon be coming. Just as I thought it, it appeared. I knew it. I knew it well. I had followed it, slashed at it, and memorized it completely. Edward's car.

What I saw step out of the passenger seat unnerved me more than any decision the judge could hand down. I'd seen him in court during the trial. I had watched his face as I spoke about our love and Bella's interference. I had sworn that I'd seen understanding cross his face through out it all. He. Loved. Me.

Then why was he here, with _her_? Fucking Isabella Swan. If the bitch got hit by a bus today...it wouldn't have made me happier. My hand began twitching with a familiar desire. It wanted to wrap tightly around her pale, blue-veined throat and squeeze. I'd pictured it so many times since the school year began. My skin started to itch as the eager feeling spread over me.

Numbly, I followed the court officer. The guards flanked me and even made some comment about how resigned I looked. Little did they know how much more determined I had become. The trek to the courtroom was shorter than it had ever been. Me feet shuffled awkwardly in their steel constraints. The chain linked to my wrist cuffs swayed and knocked into my knees. My mind couldn't be bothered to care nor my voice to complain.

All I could focus on was the brief glimpse I'd gotten of the parking lot and the way his arm had wrapped protectively around her waist. How could Edward deceive me that way? Not only had I watched him watching me during the trial...I'd seen him show up without her. There had been several days where he'd been alone; he'd left her to be close to me, support me with his presence.

Now, on the day of reckoning, he sat next to her. I glared at her as I was led over to my seat and watched as her hand gripped into a tight fist around his fingers. Adding salt to my wound, I swear I saw him give me that special smirk then look to her and caress her cheek. That witch had a spell over him. His smile said he was with me, but his hands always found hers.

I smiled genuinely at my dearest, trying to let him know that as soon as the judge dismissed this whole joke of a case, we'd be together again. He didn't need to pretend with me, like he did with that bitch. As I was told to sit down, my mind began to race with knowledge and images from books I'd read. I was a scholar and had loved the history of the Earth and the stories that were passed along like a grandmother's antique ring.

Edward's seemingly unbreakable devotion to Bella when she was near did make me fume, but it also made me think of something else. Witch trials. Which caused me to think of modern day witches. Wicca...and the blood spells they cast. They were meant to do no harm, but blood spells were common knowledge amongst them. Drops of blood from your ring finger inserted into a drink and consumed by who you desire would bring about their desire for you.

Bella was a witch, and I had allowed her to cast her net over him. When I'd ransacked her room, I'd watched them get closer to one another. When he brought her into his home, it gave her the opportunity to poison his heart with her blood. The first thing I'd have to do, when I was freed, was to find out how to break his affections for her. The judge's voice sounded in the background, but I already knew this trial was a farse. I had no need to worry.

Maybe if I spilled enough of Bella's blood, it would also seep out of his heart. There were so many options. Visions of her getting being struck down by the proverbial lightning strike of judgment shot through my head. The images were so overpowering and calmed my nerves.

I felt a tug at my arm. My lawyer was trying to get me to stand, the judge's eyes trained on me. I stood and tried in vain to adjust the ill fitting jumpsuit.

My attorney's voice rang loudly in my ear. "Your Honor, I request that my client be allowed to address the court before the sentence is announced."

_Sentence? Why is he speaking of a sentence?_ I never got the chance to whisper my query to him; the judge cut of my internal rant.

"Sorry, but out of fear of what your client may say...given his earlier testimony, I'm going to deny this request."

"But judge-"

The gavel boomed from where she sat. "There will be no, 'but judge's.' Do you understand, counselor?"

From the corner of my eye I saw him nod curtly before responding with the requisite, "Yes, your honor."

"Then we are ready to pronounce sentence?" she asked, but I knew that it wasn't posed as an answerable question. My body sagged back toward the chair. "Will the defendant please remain standing?" Her voice sounded cold and harsh.

Flashes of red took over my sight, anger boiled up in my throat, threatening to spill forth. Somewhere inside of me, though, I knew that was not a good call. Literally, I bit my tongue, the salty metallic taste of blood flooding my mouth. I heard my name being called and the verdict of guilty being pronounced upon me. Then, the tug was back at my arm.

"I asked if you understood the verdict against you." The judge spoke slowly, her patience becoming ever transparent. I nodded and whispered out a yes through clenched teeth.

"Are you still adamant about not taking the only deal you've been offered?" I spoke a soft, hate fueled affirmation.

The DA's office had offered to allow me-if proven guilty-to serve my sentence in a mental treatment facility. I'd declined then and again now. "Fine, then since you've been found to be guilty of all charges against you and you've opted to have me determine your sentence, I'm ready to dispense it now."

The DA stood and asked if either victim would like to speak. I assumed no one did since no one came forward. My internal voice whispered to me that it was because there were no victims; I'd done nothing wrong.

In slow motion, I watched the judge's mouth begin to form the words that would make up my sentence. The lines creased along her brow, her tone echoed in the room the serious intonation pounding back into my ears. I heard nothing that she said, I could only watch the syllables fall from her lips.

My attorney gripped my forearm in a consoling manner, and a hushed, distilled quiet misted over the room. And suddenly, it all snapped. My body was rigid with hate and anger as I tore my arm from the lawyer's hand. With a quick spin of my torso, the attorney was on the floor, and I was preparing to spring myself over the barrister...directly at Bella Swan.

The wretched little bitch was just within my grasp. Too bad they hadn't allowed my hands to be freed from the cuffs today. The chains clasped at my ankles caught along the wooden rail, essentially I became the chained dog being yanked back into place. As the court officer roughly pulled me standing again, I could feel the snarl rip through my chest.

"You! _You_ did this to me, you bitch." I spat at her feet and looked once into my bewitched lover's eyes and vowed that one day I would break her spell upon him.

BPOV

Edward wrapped himself around me like a blanket. Warm and safe. We'd been ushered out of the court-at the judge's request-while they removed Laurent. He'd grown so agitated during the sentencing hearing that he'd all but tore a hole through the gallery to get to me.

Honestly, though I knew he was going to be convicted, I had this shaking feeling since we'd been called back to court. All the 'what if's' had been on a rapid replay in my brain. And what do you know, 'what if' number thirteen had almost come true.

But, I'd heard enough to know that unless that asshole became a grade-A model citizen, I wouldn't be seeing him for twelve to fifteen years. The D.A. took a moment to inform us that after Laurent's little performance, he doubted that we'd be reacquainted before the maximum term.

I called Charlie and told him the news, well, everything but the almost attack. Edward, I found, had called and texted our group of friends to let them know the outcome. We were told to meet for drinks at the Blue Moon Tavern. Jasper, evidently, had the night off and was keeping clear of the Cold One's. I couldn't blame him. This time last semester, the tavern was packed with drunk frat guys, freshman girls gone wild... and a Sex God walked amongst them.

As Edward and I walked hand in hand into the tavern, a smattering of flash backs assaulted my senses. Me in tiny shorts punching some grabby jerk, hanging out with Ang and Ben, people watching for all the lame lines and hook ups, and catching a glimpse of the man I would love forever.

The two tables closest to the bar were pushed together, and sitting in the chairs that surrounded them were my best and closest friends. Long time lovers, Angela and Ben stood at the bar, newlyweds Alice and Jasper were locked in a lover's gaze-seats pulled close together, the work in progress, Char and Peter sat to their right. I was amazed and in awe of the family I had found here.

Music rolled through the background, the bass heavy and the melody soft. Ang, in an uncharacteristic show of emotion, enveloped me in a hug and punched Edward's shoulder.

"I'm so glad it's over." She spoke into my hair, but we both knew that I could hear her. For fear of having a break down, I simply nodded my agreement.

Ben saved us from our girly sides in public by shoving two shot glasses full of amber colored liquid in between us. One quick smell told me exactly what I thought it was...Cuervo.

Three rounds of shots later, the bar was packed. I mean, it was elbow to elbow, like the old days when I worked here. Ang was in heaven, knowing that the bar was sliding back into the regular push and pull of the semester breaks.

"Hey, Bella bitchness," I heard my old boss call out. "You wanna handle some jerk for me? You know, for good ol' time's sake?" I looked to where she had crooked her finger. There was a new young waitress in a very tiny uniform, being very harassed by some frat skeez. I looked to Char and smirked.

I loved how our instant friendship over homosexual books had led to this unspoken conversation ability. She winked and disentangled herself from Peter. The two of us sauntered over to the bar. I ran my hand across the smooth grain of the wood bar top, and Charlotte let her hand rest just over the frat boy's shoulder.

"Hey, sugar, it doesn't look like she wants to chat with you." Char spoke as softly as you could in a bar and flicked her fingers from his shoulder to the waitress.

That's when I took my cue, I draped my arm over the girl's shoulder now, my hand falling limply, and my fingers toying with stray hairs. I saw-in the corner of my eye- she shot a worried look to Ang, who in turn winked and gave her a thumbs up. Very mature, Angie, I thought.

"Yeah, darlin'," I mimicked, best I could, Char's drawl. "I don't exactly think you're her type." I winked at him and gave him the most saucy smile in my arsenal while waiting for Char to bring it home. Only the voice I heard wasn't my normal partner in crime.

"And if you can't take the hint..." a very prim Alice spoke from atop her stilettos.

"We can help you understand." And there was my mentor in all things bitch, Ang. She even cracked her knuckles to reassure the poor guy that he was in for ass whooping if he didn't back off.

Oh, he got the hint. I watched as he turned a lovely shade of red and ducked between us. That was when it happened. It was the weirdest sensation. You know when something happens that is out of the norm, and you just know it's going to be interesting. Well, yeah, this was that moment.

I heard the music; it was slow and not a normal play list item for the The Blue Moon. My eyes shot to Ang, and her face was like a painting-flat, unmoving and in general, hard to read. All of which told me she was up to something. The noise of someone touching a live mic interrupted me from interrogating her.

A quick glance at my table told me that everyone had abandoned it. There they were, all crowded around the half-circle stage. Jasper was at the microphone, adoration and love pouring from him. He was the essence of southern charm.

Alice could be heard sighing beside me, and I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face.

"For those of y'all that don't know, I recently came back from my honeymoon." A loud chorus of cheers and applause sounded. "I love my wife, Mrs. Alice Whitlock, and I wish to toast all of you tonight...in the hopes that you find a love like mine." Now an almost total female 'ahhh' added to the room's noise.

I could hear Edward's smooth voice flow over the raucous of the club, quieting anyone who had just been speaking.

"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing..." Aerosmith's _I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing_'s first line was unmistakable. I had once shared with Edward that I thought it was the most swoon worthy part of a movie. "Watch you smile while you are sleeping; while you're away and dreaming."

I saw my boyfriend amidst the lights, singing his heart out, and found myself grinning like the dog that ate the cat that had just downed the canary. Oh yeah, it was that good. He smiled at me and held my eyes with his own.

"I could spend my life in this sweet surrender; I could stay lost in this moment forever. Well, every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure." As he elongated the note, I found myself being pulled toward him. No, it wasn't some cosmic, magnetic pull. It was Alice, and she was just as much a force to be reckoned with.

Edward belted out the chorus while I made my way through the throngs of people to get to him. Actually, it was less hard than I expected, until I noticed that Alice had called in the muscle. Emmett may as well have been Moses; he parted the crowd in a terrific strut.

Just as I was close enough to step up and next to my man, he sang out another few lines.

"Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together, and I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever...forever and ever." He paused his serenade and took my hand in his. With my mouth open and tears streaming down my cheeks, I watched as he fell to one knee.

"Bella, will you stay with me forever?" One simple question shattered me; all of the emotions I had built up gushed out.

Tears and snot aside, I fell to my knees with him.

"Yes, yes, yes. Oh, Edward, it will always be a yes," I blabbered, and he scooped me into his arms, pulling back just enough to kiss me soundly. It was sweet and sensuous and carried all the best things I loved about Edward to me.

I loved him more than I could ever tell him. He made me feel beautiful and safe and proud, and all those simple things your mom whispers to you about what true love feels like. I could feel him tug on my hand, and even with my vision blurry, I watched as he slid a gorgeous silver colored band in place on my ring finger.

A single bright blue stone was set front and center, two clear diamonds flanked it on either side. I just kept nodding and whispering out my acceptance to him...of him and me together.

Which brings us back to the fact that it's been two years and fourteen days since Laurent revealed himself as Edward's stalker and my attacker...ironic, huh? Valentine's Day since then has been not only a celebration of love but also a reminder to live every day with the ones you love to the fullest. Now, it's the last day of February, and I choose not look back anymore.

Tomorrow is March first...my wedding day.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N: Kisses and ass pats to you all. Let me know how you feel about where they are. :)****  
****  
****Y'all have made my first attempt at writing a great adventure! The alerts, reviews, and PMs have made me grin and encouraged me more than y'all could ever know.****  
****  
****Come find me on twitter il_bel_mondo****  
**


End file.
